KAZEKAGE
by Persa Uchiha Tenoh
Summary: ¿Qué decisión debes tomar cuando te enfrentas al ser que amas? ¿proteges a esa persona aun sabiendo del mal que ha hecho? o cumples con tu deber de salvar el Universo? Difícil, ¿no es así, Sailor Neptune? ¡ ÚLTIMOS CAPÍTULOS!
1. PROLOGO

**ACLARACION:** _los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen, son de la gran Naoko. Espero que este fic sea de su agrado :no me maten._

** PROLOGO**

Ha pasado una semana desde que Darien se fué a los Estados Unidos. Serena y las chicas estaban felices de poder estar todas juntas, a excepción de Rei que seguía estudiando en la escuela privada a la que asiste desde que conoció a sus amigas. Por otra parte, Michiru decidió terminar sus estudios en la misma escuela que las demas chicas, cosa que alegro a Serena ya que eso significaría que la relación con la violinista y las demas chicas se volviera más estrecha. Hotaru también continuó con sus estudios en la escuela a la que asistió su princesa. Y por último Setsuna dejo las puertas del tiempo para poder llevar una vida "normal". Para eso, decidió entrar a la Universidad de Tokyo y estudiar Ingeniería Química. Al fin llevaban una vida "pacífica" (con las peleas de Serena y Rei no creo que fuera tan pacífica sus vidas). No había enemigos queriendo obtener cristales, talismanes, copas, espejos o energía de los habitantes de la Tierra con el único propósito de conquistar el Planeta. Ahora solo quedaba esperar que Darien regrese de los Estados Unidos, se casé con Serena y esperar a que se construya el 2º Milenio de Plata; el tan esperado Tokyo de Cristal.

Sin embargo había algo que inquietaba a las 3 sailors externas, en especial a la guardiana de las puertas del tiempo y eso era que faltaba una sailor, la más importante de las externas, la sailor del viento; Sailor Uranus.

Entre Michiru y Setsuna trataron de localizar a la guerrera de los vientos, pero nunca dieron con ella. Incluso, Serena y las otras chicas intentaron ayudar, pero el resultado fue el mismo. Setsuna estaba convencida que esa sailor tenía que haber renacido en esta época, ya que todos, incluido Darien, lo hicieron, a excepción de Plut que tenía que cuidar las puertas del tiempo. Esos eran los pensamientos de Setsuna.

- **No puedo creer que aún siga pensando en Uranus**- se dijo para si misma la morena, quitandose los lentes y dejando de escribir en la computadora.- **Pero...tal vez...quizas si haya renacido en esta época ; digo por lo menos su espada lo hizo**- entonces se puso a recordar las veces en que apareció la espada de la sailor del viento.

**-"Aver. La primera vez que vi que apareció fue...cuando Michiru estuvo buscando los benditos talismanes. En ese entónces pensaba que Uranus estaba con ella pero no. Michiru casí muere en la Catedral Marina de no haber sido que llegué a tiempo y porque Sailor Moon y las demás estabán ahí. Y de prontó aparecé un destelló dorado, el cual resulta ser ni más ni menos que el tercer talismán"- **pensaba la morena - "**Así apareció la Copa Lunar, pero Uranus no. Después cuando regresó Neherenia, para ese entónces Hotaru ya estaba con nosotras; como bebe, pero estaba. Una noche, de paseó con Hotaru y Michiru, aparecen esos demonios de cristal y nos atacan. Pero no teniamos el poder suficiente para atacar o defendernos, aparte Hotaru aún era un bebe de meses. Casi nos matan esas cosas. Pero otrá vez aparece su talismán y hace que Hotaru recuperará su cuerpo de 12 años y se transformara en Sailor Saturn. Luego, al parecer, nos brindó un nuevo poder a las 3, con el cual nos deshicimos de esas cosas. Y por último, cuando hubo que darle parte de nuestro poder a la princesa para que tuviera su última transformación antes de convertirse en reina" - **dió un suspiró ya que si era un gran esfuerzó recordar tanto.

**- "Ahora que lo pienso, aunque Uranus no estuviera físicamente, su espada aparecía en el momento más indicado o el más crítico" - **sonrío al analizar dicha situación -** Es como si nos estuvieras cuidando donde quiera que estés ó... más bien cuidando a Neptune? No es así Uranus? - **

-** Aún sigues pensando en esa sailor Set ?- **

**- Michiru, no sabés qué es de mala educación entrar a un cuarto sin llamar a la puerta?- **Setsuna solo puso cara de ofendida

**-Bueno, tocaría si la puerta estuvierá cerrada, aparte estabas pensando en voz alta- **Michiru soltó una ligera sonrisa. El ver la expresión que puso Setsuna cuando esta la interrumpió era algo muy, pero muy extraño -** Dime Setsuna, por qué es tan importante para ti esa sailor? Qué tiene de especial?- **preguntó Michiru entrando por completo al cuarto de la morena y sentandose en la cama de esta

**- Creí que ya te lo había dicho-**

**-Si ya me los has dicho. Pero todo a medias. No entiendo porque dice que entre esa sailor y yo hay un lazo especial, de verdad que no entiendo a que te refieres, además si eso fuera cierto, no te parece qué ya la hubieramos encontrado? ó más bien ya la hubiera encontrado? A qué tipo de lazo te refieres? Me gustaría que fueras más clara de lo que hablas- **dijo Michiru cruzandoce de brazos.

-**Esta bien, te lo diré. Michiru, como ya te lo había dicho, Uranus es importante por...-** ya no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir porque en ese momento sonó el teléfono.

-**Yo contestó- **dijo Michiru tomando el teléfono que estaba junto a la cama de Setsuna - **Bueno...si ella habla...Serena que gustó, como estás?...que bueno...en casa de Rei?...si claro no tenemos nada que hacer...entonces ahi nos vemos...si yo les digo...nos vemos al rato- **colgó

-**Y bién? qué dice la princesa?-** pregunto la morena

-**Ahh por lo que pude entender entre tanto gritó entre ella y Rei , es que hay que ir al templo y que todas están ahí-**

**- Para qué?-**

**-Eso si no entendí. Así que vamos a decirle a Hotaru para que nos vayamos- **ambas mujeres salieron del cuarto de Setsuna para buscar a la sailor más joven -** Por cierto Set, tu y yo tenemos una plática pendiente- **recordó Michiru

-**Eh? así... "como le explicó lo de Uranus? tal ve y no me crea pero...y qué? ella esta preguntando y yo solo le respondere lo que se"- **penso Set

Salieron al jardín donde encontraron a Hotaru sentada bajo la sombra de un cerezo que había en la casa de las 3 sailors. La joven se encontraba leyendo y por lo que vieron estaba muy concentrada en su lectura, porque no se movió al sentir la presencia de las 2 mujeres. Lo que ellas no sabían, era que Hotaru estaba pensando en otra cosa, algo que desde hace ya unas semanas la inquietaba pero no sabía porque.

-**" Qué es lo que siento? es como si algó no andara bien. Pero qué? Ya no hay enemigos, Neherenia ya no es problema, la princesa esta bien y el planeta también y ...- **de pronto sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una visión. - "**qu..qué es... eso? qué son esos ojos?"-** en su visión pudo ver 2 pares de ojos color rojo, pero solo uno llamó su atención; eran rojos, si pero había algo más en las pupílas de esos ojos; una especie de 3 comas colocadas de tal manera, que entre las 3 se formara un triángulo- **" qué signífica estó?"- **de prontó vió como esos ojos se cerraban y se volvían abrir, pero antes de que se volvieran abrir escuchó una voz - **_"Tsukuyomi"-_** y otra vez vió esos ojos, pero ahora eran diferentes. Tenian forma de...

-**HOTARUU!!!- **gritaron las 2 mujeres

**-AAAA!!! QUE LES PASA POR QUE GRITAN ASI??-** a Hotaru casi le da un infárto por semejante gritó

-**Porque desde hace más de 5 minutos te hemos estado hablando- **dijo Setsuna

- **Bueno ya lo siento. Qué pasá?- **preguntó la joven tratando de controlar a su corazòn

-**Lo que pasa es que la princesa hablo por telefóno para preguntarnos si nos podiamos ver en casa de Rei y yo le dije que si. Así que vamonos que se nos hace tarde- **ordenó Michiru

Así, las 3 se fuerón a casa de Rei para saber que era lo que pasaba.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

-**A llegado el momento en que entres en acción-**

**-Si-**

**-Espero que no me falles, porque si no...sabes lo que te puede pasar cierto?-**

**-Si mi señora-**

**-Bien, más te vale hacer bien las cosas, entendiste?-**

**-No se preocupe. No la defraudáre-**

**-Eso espero-**

_%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%_

_espero comentarios. este es mi primer fic de mas de un capitulo;por eso me gustaria recibir comentarios ya se sean buenos,malos o de lo k k es mi primer fic de este tipo y con sus comentarios podria 2 _


	2. LA APARICION DE SAILOR IRON MOUSE

**CAPITULO 1: LA APARICION DE SAILOR IRON MOUSE**

-**No puedo creer que haya enviado a la enana esa- **se escuchó una voz bastante moelsta

-**Sus razones habra ténido para hacerlo no te parece?- **dijo otra voz más calmada

**-Tal vez tengas razón, pero por qué ella?- **se volvió a quejar

-**La verdad no lo sé y ni quiero saber, mejor ponte a hacer otras cosas y deja de andar molestando con tus quejas-**

**-Eres una tonta insoportable-**

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

En el templo de Rei, Michiru y las otras 2 ya habían llegado y cuando entrarón a la sala se encontrarón con algo que ya era común.

**-SERENA TONTA FIJATE POR DONDE CAMINAS!!! QUE NO VES QUE CASI ME TIRAS??!!-**

**-PUES SI NO ESTUVIERAS TAN GORDA TE HUBIERA ESQUIVADO REI-**

**-QUEEE? A QUIEN LE DICES GORDA SERENA TONTA?? TU ERES LA GORDA, CON TANTA COMIDA QUE TE COMES, no espera, TE TRAGAS, QUE HASTA DARIEN SE DA CUENTA QUE TU ERES LA GORDA-**

**-YA BASTA USTEDES 2!!!!!!- **intervinó Lita - **parecen bebes-**

**-PERDÓN-** dijerón las 2 bajando la cabeza. En verdad parecen bebes.

-**Bueno pues yo prefieró que sean bebes a que sean unos monstruos- **dijo una voz infantil

**-HOTARU, MICHIRU, SETSUNA-** dijerónlas 5 chicas que ya se encontraban en el templo

-**Hola, cómo están?- **preguntó Setsuna

-**Bueno dejando a un lado las peleas de Serena y Rei, estamos bien- **dijo Mina

-**Bien y con vida- **agregó Ami

-**Bueno ya dejen de regañarnos no ? Chicas que bueno que llegarón- **dijo Rei

**- Y bueno- **intervino Michiru- **para qué la reunión?-**

**-Bueno es Sabado y no creén qué es bueno que nosotras las sailors scouts tengamos una reunión de vez en cuando? No solo somos sailors, también somos amigas o no ?- **dijo Serena

-**SIII!!!!-** respondierón todas

-**Bien, yo la futura Neo Reina Serenity,- **se detuvó al ver a todas con miradas de "decías amiga"- **perdón, yo Serena Tsukino, amiga de todas ustedes, incluida Rei-**

**-Oyé !!!-**

**-Si bueno decía...en qué me quede?- **se llevó una mano a la barbilla y se pusó a pensar. Todas la observarón y de pronto dijeron en coro

**-AYYYYYY SERENAAAA NOO CAMBIAS!!!!!!!!!!-**

**-mmm qué?- **miró a todas con cara de no entender de que hablaban. Por la cara que puso todas empezaron a reir

**-JAJAJAJAJAAJAJAJAJA!!!!!-**

**-Oigan no seán así. Que no ven que pueden herir mis sentimientos?-**

**-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA- **volvierón a reirse, pero esta vez Serena se les unió.

No cabe duda que Serena es la alegría de las sailors, que no solo se dedicán a cuidar a su princesa, sino que también cuidan a la que es su amiga, aquella que va más hallá de ser la futura Neo Reina Serenity.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

**-Mmm, este parece un buen lugar para empezar. Les demostrare a las otras que soy mejor que ellas y sobre todo le demostrare a mi señora que puede confiar en mi-**

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

**- Bueno chicas ya es un poco tarde no les parece?- **dijo Mina al ver que ya llevaban más de 5 horas en casa de Rei y que además ya había anochecido

-** Mina tiene razón ya es tarde, creó que por hoy ha sido suficiente- **dijo Michiru

-** Bien chicas es hora de irnos-** dijo Lita

-**HASTA LUEGO REI !!!!!!!!- **se despidierón todas de la sacerdotisa

**-HASTA LUEGO CHICAS TENGAN CUIDADO EN EL CAMINO, EN ESPECIAL TU SERENA TONTA!!!!!-**

**-REI YA CALLATE Y DEJAME EN PAZ- **Serena se da la vuelta para regresar a reclamarle a Rei, pero es agarrada de los brazos por Mina y Lita

**- Ya Serena vamonos-** decía Ami- **hasta luego Rei-**

Así, a jalones lograrón llevarse a Serena. Ya a medio camino, cada quien se fue por su lado. Serena se quedo sola.

**-AHHH ESTA MUY OBSCURO POR AQUI!!!!!!!- **decía mientras caminaba cerca de un parque

-**Bueno, si no te hubieras quedado tanto tiempo con las demás chicas en casa de Rei, te hubieras ahorrado el venir caminando sola y de noche para llegar a casa**- dijo una voz

**-AHHHHHH QUIEN DIJO ESO???-**

**-Ay Serena si seras, soy yo Luna**- dijo la gata. Por suerte había aparecido cerca de un posté de luz

**- Luna que sustó me metistes. Casi me matas de un infartó**- decía mientras se llevaba una mano al corazón

**-Serena no exágeres. Mejor demonos prisa para llegar casa, que de seguro tus padres deben de estar esperandote-**

**-Si Luna-**

Luna se subió a los hombros de Serena y cuando apenas iba a dar un pasó se escuchó una explosión

**-PUMMM!!!!!!!-**

Serena volteó a ver al lugar de donde provenía esa explosión

-**Creó que será mejor ir a checar no te parece Serena? Serena-** Luna se dió cuenta que Serena no respondía, además de que estaba temblando de miedo -**Serena por Dios, deja de temblar y vamos a ver que ocurre-**

**-S..si-** la rubia no muy convencida, empezó a caminar hacía el parque. Cuando estuvierón ya dentro del parque, se escondierón detrás de un árbol y observarón.

-**Que horror. Este lugar es muy feó. No entiendo que tiene de interesante- **decía una voz un poco infantil - **en fin, no queda más remedió que destruir este lugar y seguir buscando-**

Serena y Luna habían logrado escuchar lo que esa persona dijo

**-Será mejor que te transformes mientras avisó a las demás- **se dió cuenta que la rubia no se movía - **deja de estar viendo y transformate quieres?-**

Soló asintió con la cabeza. Sacó su broche de transformación y

**-ETERNAL SAILOR MOON, TRANSFORMACION!!-**

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

En casa de las externas, estas ya habían llegado y se disponían a cenar cuando sus localizadores empezaron a sonar

-**Luna qué pasá? -** la primera en preguntar fue Michiru

-**Chicas hay problemas en el parque #10 vengán rápido!!!- **

Las 3 chicas se observaron y asintierón con la cabeza.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

**- Qué aburridó mejor ya término aquí de una vez y mañana sigo buscando. Las personas de aqui si que son debiles-**

**-HEY TU!!-**

**-Mmm me hablas a mí?-**

**- POR SUPUESTO QUE SI. COMO TE ATREVES A VENIR A MOLESTAR A LA GENTE QUE VIENE A DAR UN PASEO POR EL PARQUE A LA LUZ DE LA LUNA ?-**

**-Y esó a ti ?-**

**-QUE YO NO VOY A PERMITIR QUE VENGAS A MOLESTAR.-**

**-Y a todo estó se puede saber quién eres ? digó, ten en cuenta que no me estas dando la cara-**

Observaba hacía un árbol que tenía en frente. De prontó una sobra saltó de una de sus ramas

**-Esperaba que dijeras esó. Soy una sailor scout que lucha por el amor y la justicia. Soy Sailor Moon y te castigaré en el nombre de la Luna- **dijo haciendo su típica pose

-**Una sailor? oseá que en este planeta también hay sailors? Vaya que sorpresa-**

**-También? Se puede saber quién eres tú?-**

**-Yo también soy una sailor. Formó parte de las Sailors Animates, soy la gran Sailor Iron Mouse- **dijo levantando la mano y haciendo la señal de victoria

-**Gran?- **le salió una gota tipo anime. Y es que teniá razón para que preguntará. La disque sailor con trabajo y llegaba a revasar su cintura. En verdad parecía mouse. Su traje blanco y con ese peinado que parecían orejas de ratón, hacía dudar a cualquiera que fuera una sailor

-**Si, soy la gran...-**

**-Si , si , si ya entendí quién eres. Por cierto no permitire que destruyas este citió tan bonito-**

**-Ja, tu y cuantos más piensan detenerme?- **le dijo en tono de burla

**-Te parece bien otras 4 sailors?- **se escuchó una voz muy decididá

-**Qué? y ustedes quienes son?**

**-Soy Sailor Mercury- **

**-Soy Sailor Mars-**

**-Sailor Jupiter-**

**-Soy Sailor Venus- **cada una iba acercandose a Iron Mouse para que las viera de acuerdo a como se iban presentando

-**EL EQUIPO DE LAS SAILORS SCOUTS A LLEGADÓ!!!!!!-** dijeron las 4

**- Chicas- **

**-Son tus amigas? igual acabaré con las 5- **se pusó en posición de ataque

**-ESPERA UN MOMENTO!!!-** se ollerón 3 voces

**-QUE? y ahora qué?? Qué no ven que estoy trabajando? Vamos diganme quienes son ustedes 3?-**

**-Mi planeta protector Neptuno, el planeta de las profundidades marinas. Soy la sailor del agua, Sailor Neptune-**

**-Mi planeta protector es Plutón, el planeta del tiempo. Soy la sailor del cambio, Sailor Plut-**

**-Mi planeta protector es Saturno, el planeta del silencio. Soy la sailor de la destrucción, Sailor Saturn-**

**-Somos las sailors del Sistema Solar Externo y hemos venido para- **dijo Neptune (NA: a falta de la lider me imagino que esta bien que sea Neptune XD)

**-ACABAR CON EL ENEMIGO!!-**

**-Arg no puede ser, no puede ser- **dijo desesperada Iron Mouse. Empezó a buscar algó o a alguién- **perfectó. TU!!-** estiró sus brazos hacia una chica que iba pasando por ahi y de sus muñecas salieron 2 esferas doradas, las cuales imapactarón en el pecho de la muchacha.

-**QUEE???!!- **exclamarón todas al ver que de la frente de la chica salía una flor en botón. De prontó empezó a salir algó parecido a un rombo brillante, el cual después se puso negro. La chica se transformó en un zombie.

-**Qué es esó?- **preguntó Jupiter

-**Estó es una sailor zombie- **respondió Iron Mouse- **Sailor Pretty acabá con ellas!!!!- **dió la ordén para que esta atacara a las sailors. Rapidámente se movió.

**-Mi cabello es largo, liso y sobre todo muy resistente- **dijo el zombie.

-**Pero qué demonios??...- **dijo Venus al ver que no se podía mover

-**No me puedo mover- **dijo Mars que tampoco se podía mover

-**Es su pelo el que nos esta sujetando- **dijo Mercury al verse amarrada por el pelo del zombie - **Saturn con tu oz trata de ... cortar el pelo- **se quedó callada al ver que las externas también estaban amarradas provocando que Plut y Saturn soltarán sus báculo y su oz y en el casó de Neptune, su espejo.

**-ARG duele. Casi no puedo respirar- **dijo Neptune al sentir que el pelo empezaba a apretarla demás-

-**Sailor Pretty, podrías ejercer un poco más de presión, sobre todo la que tiene las alas-**

**- Con mucho gustó- **sonrió y con sus manos las cerro en forma de puño y las apretó más, provocando que el pelo también apretará a las sailors, en es especial a Sailor Moon

-**AAAAAAAARRRRRGGGGGG-**

**-SAILOR MOON!!!!- **gritarón todas al ver como Sailor Moon empezaba a cerrar los ojos a falta de aire

**-Que fácil. Acába de una vez con ellas-**

**-Si-** apretó otravez sus puños. Peró una voz la interrumpió

**-Será mejor que las sueltes si no quieres que te corte el pelo-** una sombra se encontraba sobre un poste de luz, en cunclillas

**-Eso es imposible, mi pelo es muy fuerte y muy resistente ni las mejores tijeras podrían cortarlo-**

**-Segura? ya lo veremos- **se pusó de pie y dijo - **ELEMENTO VIENTO: OLEADA DESCOMUNAL!!!- **se pudó observar como con su mano derecha simulaba el movimiento de una espada. El ataque una especie de ola color azul.

-**QUEEEEEEE??????!!!!!!!!!!! ES IMPOSIBLE- **dijo el zombie y Iron Mouse al ver que el ataque logro cortar el pelo que tenía amarrada a Sailor Moon.

**-DIJISTES QUE ERA FUERTE Y RESISTENTE- **gritó Iron Mouse

**-Y eso no es todo- **dijo la sombra llevando hacia su espalda su mano izquierda y sacando una katana de tamaño corto. Con los dedos indice y medio de la mano derecha, toco la hoja de la katana- **ESPADA DE AIRE!!!- **la hoja de la espada se torno color azul electrico y fue lanzada en forma de boomerang, lo cual sirvió para liberar a las demás sailors. Su espada regresó a su mano.

-**Esto no puede ser. Yo mejor me rétiro- **de la nada apareció una cabina de telefóno color roja, en la cual se metió Iron Mouse y se fue.

**-Traidora!!!- **dijo el zombie al verse rodeada de las sailors que ya estaban en posición de peleá.

-**HAZLO AHORA SAILOR MOON-** dijerón todas al ver al zombie sola

-**-Si- **preparó su ataque y atáco - **DULCE LUZ DE ESTRELLAS DE LAS SAILORS SCOUTS!!!!!!!!!!-**

Su ataque dio en el pecho del zombie, logrando que recuperara su forma humana. Quedó inconciente. Luego Sailor Moon recordó.

**-Oye gracias por...ayudarnos- **se sorprendió al ver que el sujeto que las ayudó ya no estaba en el poste

-**Desapareció- **dijo Neptune

-**-Quién sería ese sujeto?- **preguntó Jupiter

-**Quién sabe chicas, pero tal parece que ha aparecidó un nuevo enémigo- **dijo Plut

-**"Será acaso que el mal nunca terminara?"- **pensó la pequeña Saturn

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

En lo altó de un edifició, cerca del parque se encontraba la sombra que ayudó a las sailors

**-Ya te encontré, princesa Serena-**

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

_Comentarios por favor. Seran bien recibidos. Gracias a quienes comentaron en el cap. anterior. Salu2_

-


	3. EL LAZO MAS FUERTE DEL UNIVERSO:EL AMOR

**CAPITULO 2: EL LAZO MAS FUERTE DEL UNIVERSO: EL AMOR**

Las chicas, después de lo ocurridó hace unos momentos, aún segían en el parque ya destransformadas

**- Pero quién era la enana esa?- **preguntó Mina

-**Una tal Sailor Iron no se que, y que formaba parte de no se que sailors- **respondió Serena con un suspiró - **ha aparecidó un nuevo enemigo. ES QUE ACASO ESTO NUNCA VA A TERMINAR??- **gritó Serena empezando a llorar

**-Serena, por favor calmáte. No es momento para llorar-** dijo Luna llegando a la banca en la que se encontraba sentada con Hotaru y Mina, quienes trataban de calmarla

-**Es...es que...es que no...no es posible, que siempre que terminamos con el enemigo, tenemos días tranquilos y sin la necesidad de andar preocupandonos de cuando va atacar- **decía la rubia entre sollozos

-**Luna, Serena tiene razón. Cada que pensamos que al fin vamos a tener paz, aparecé un nuevo enemigo- **dijo Lita

-**Entónces el presentimiento que he tenido, es acerca de un nuevo enemigo- **dijo Hotaru

-**De qué hablas Hotaru?-** preguntó Michiru

-**Bueno, es que después de la peleá contra Neherenia, he tenido un mal presentimiento, pero no solo es eso-**

**-Pasa algo más Hotaru?- **volvió a preguntar Michiru

-**Si. Antes de ir a casa de Rei...-** Hotaru les empezó a contar

**FLASHBACK**

_-**" Qué es lo que siento? es como si algó no andara bien. Pero qué? Ya no hay enemigos, Neherenia ya no es problema, la princesa esta bien y el planeta también y ...- **de pronto sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una visión. - "**qu..qué es... eso? qué son esos ojos?"-** en su visión pudo ver 2 pares de ojos color rojo, pero solo uno llamó su atención; eran rojos, si pero había algo más en las pupílas de esos ojos; una especie de 3 comas colocadas de tal manera, que entre las 3 se formara un triángulo- **" qué signífica estó?"- **de prontó vió como esos ojos se cerraban y se volvían abrir, pero antes de que se volvieran abrir escuchó una voz - **"Tsukuyomi"-** y otra vez vió esos ojos, pero ahora eran diferentes. Tenian forma de..._

**FIN FLASHBACK**

**-Y eso es lo que ví-** terminó de relatarles su visión a las demás

-**Entonces no lograstes ver qué forma tenían esos ojos?- **preguntó Ami

-**No, porque en ese momento Michiru y Setsuna me sacarón de mis pensamientos-**

**-Me dierón miedo los ojos que describio Hotaru, en especial el segundo par- **comentó una asustada Mina - **te creó que tal vez exista ojos rojos, como los de Set o Rini, pero sus ojos son de color granate, pero los otros...no se ya me dió miedo chicas-**

**-Creó que lo mejor sera irnos a nuestras casas y mañana, si es posible reunirnos- **dijo Setsuna

**-Setsuna tiene razón chicas. Que les parece si mañana van a nuestra casa? es un buen lugar para hablar sobre lo que pasa- **dijo Hotaru

-**Pero recuerden que no solo tenemos que hablar sobre el enemigo- **dijo Michiru- **también tenemos que saber quien fué la persona que apareció y nos ayudo contra el zombie-**

**-Debe de ser una buena persona-** dijo una más tranquila Serena - **no creó que tenga malas intenciones-**

**-Serena, en estos momentos no podemos andar confiando en cualquiera. Ya vez la que se supone es una sailor y resultá que casí nos mata-**

**- Lo se Rei, pero si nos ayudó fue por algo, sin la necesidad de decirle que eramos sailors-**

**-Por cierto, alguién logró verlo?- **preguntó Michiru

-**NO- **fue la respuesta de todas

-**Estaba obscuró y ese sujetó se encontraba sobre un poste, sin contar con el ligerito detalle de que estabamos sujetadas por el pelo del zombie ese- **dijo Lita

-**No sé chicas si fue imaginación mía o el estar siendo apretada me afectó un pocó los sentidos, pero estoy segura que ese sujeto estaba viendo directamente a Sailor Moon y a Neptune-** dijo Rei

-**A NOSOTRAS??- **preguntarón las mencionadas

-**Si a ustedes 2. Dada la casualidad que aparecé cuando Michiru dijo que ya casí no podía respirar y cuando empezarón a apretar más fuerte a Serena. Puede que hallá sido coicidencia o tal vez no-** dijo Rei tomandose la barbilla

-**Pués ya tendremos tiempo de averiguar eso. Mejor vamonos antes de que ocurra otra cosa- **dió la indicación la gata

-**SI- **todas respondieron

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

En casa de las externas, Hotaru estaba pensando sobre lo sucedido en el parque, Michiru sobre lo que dijo Rei y Setsuna se había puesto a volver a pensar sobre la sailor que hacía falta.

**-Setsuna qué es lo que sabes acerca sobre la sailor que faltá?- **preguntó Hotaru. Esto sorprendió a la morena

**-Por qué la pregunta Hotaru? "genial ahora ella también quiere saber"- **pensaba Setsuna

-**Porque tal vez está vez si aparesca-**

**-Qué quieres decir con eso Hotaru?- **preguntó la morena

-**En el parque no se los quise decir para no preocupar más a la princesa, pero puedo sentir una energía malígna muy poderosa-**

**-Creó que Hotaru tiene razón Set- **Michiru al fin habló- **piensa: mi espejo, que se supone que es capaz de sentir cualquier tipo de energía, ya sea posítiva o negativa, no sintió nada. Lo último que pude ver atravez de el, fue cuando Neherenia regresó para acabar con la princesa y de ahí ya no me dió indicios de que un nuevo enemigo aparecierá, inclusó tu deberías saberlo, las puertas del tiempo no te han mandado una señal y sabes perfectamente que las puertas y el espejo son los primeros en sentir la presencia del enemigo- **dijo muy sabiamente Michiru **-lo más seguro es que este enemigo sea muy poderoso, a tal grado de hacer que las puertas y el espejo no se dieran cuenta de su presencia-**

**-Tienes razón Michiru, lo más seguro es que sea muy poderoso y sobre todo muy listo para que pudiera pasar por desapercibido-** la morena dió un suspiró había llegado el momento de ser más claras al hablar sobre la sailor faltante - **está bien, les hablare sobre la sailor del viento-** las chicas pusierón atención a lo que fuera decir Setsuna

**-La sailor del viento, Sailor Uranus, cuyó planeta protector es el planeta Urano, al igual que nosotras formó parte del antiguó Milenio de Plata. Ella, junto a nosotras 3 eramos las encargadas de vigilar y evitar que al Sistema Solar no entrará cualquier ameneza proveniente de cualquier parte del Universo. Ella era nuestra líder-**

**-Pensé que Venus era nuestra líder, inclusó en esta época- **comentó Hotaru

-**Venus es la líder de las sailors que pertenecén a los 3 planetas internos que se encargan de proteger a la princesa. En el pasado era igual, ella formaba parte de la escolta personal de la princesa-**

**-Entónces si Uranus era nuestra líder en el pasado y en esta época no a aparecido, quién es nuestra líder en estos momentos?- **preguntó Michiru

**-No lo sabes?-** Setsuna miró a Michiru, quien solo atinó a mover la cabeza de forma negatíva- **eres tú Michiru. Sailor Neptune en estos momentos es nuestra líder-**

**-Yó? por qué yó?-**

**-Porque tú, en el pasado eras la mano derecha de Uranus-**

**-Su mano derecha?-**

**-Así es. Te explicaré. Uranus, de entre todas nosotras era la más rápida en correr, inclusó sus movimientos eran muy rápidos, a tal grado que no se podía ver cuando atacaba. Pero solo hubó una sailor que logró correr a su mismo nivel y leer sus movimientos como si pudiera ver através de ella. Y esá sailor, eras tu Michiru. Soló tu lograstes ponerte casi al mismo nivel que ella, logrando formar una pareja de pelea, extraordinariamente fuerte-**

**-Eso es increíble. Oseá que de momento Michiru es nuestra lider?-**

**-Si Hotaru, además de que Michiru logrará tener el mismo nivel de pelea que Uranus, Uranus siempre confío en es hablando en el plano de su deber como guerreras. En lo personal Uranus y Neptune, formarón un lazó muy especial que siempre las unió, siendo este, el porque Neptune estaba en las mismas condiciones que Uranus-**

**-Antes de ir a casa de Rei, mencionastes algo sobre ese lazo, qué lazo es el qué nos uné? dime Setsuna-**

**-El mismo que une a Serena y a Darien, es el mismo que las une a ustedes 2- **Setsuna al ver la cara de Michiru, supó que esta, estaba sorprendida, incluso Hotaru - **así es mi querida Michiru, el lazo que las unió en el pasado, es el más poderoso que hay en todo este amplió universo: el amor.-**

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Al otro día, Michiru salió a comprar algunos materiales para sus próximas pinturas. Se encontraba caminando enfrente de una cafetería recordando lo que la noche anterior le dijo Setsuna...

**FLASHBACK**

**-_Amor? qué quieres decir con eso Set?-_**

**_-Michiru no lo entiendes? Al igual que Serena y Darien, que en el pasado se amaron, ustedes 2 también lo hicierón. Por eso es que ustedes 2 hacían una buena pareja de pelea, no solo porque fueran fuertes y agíles, si no que el amor que se tenían ayudaba a que ambas supieran cual era el movimiento de la otra, se conocían perfectamente y nunca hubó la necesidad de que Uranus dijera una palabra cuando se trataba de atacar o pelear, porque tu sabías cuales eran sus ideas-_**

**_-Me estás diciendo qué yo me enamoré de una mujer?-_**

_**-Y en toda la extención de la palabra- r**espondió Setsuna - **que yo recuerde, siempre fuistes tu quien buscaba a Uranus, la observabas cuando entrenaba a tal grado de querer correr a la misma velocidad que ella, cosa que consegistes y no solo eso, si no que también lograstes que ella se enamorará de ti-**_

_**-Pues como no se va a enamorar de ella Setsuna, si Michiru es muy bonita, tiene clase y podría seguir diciendo muchas de las cualidades que ella poseé- **dijo la pelinegra_

_-**Pués esas cualidades de momento no le sirvierón. Cuando Uranus supó que Neptune la espiaba, trato de alejarla, no quería saber nada de ella. Pero cuando Neptune le demostró que estaba a su nivel y que era la única que la entendía, eso la enamoró de ella-**_

**_-Que lindo Setsuna- _**

_**-Bueno ya con ustedes 2!!- **dijo una sonrojada Michiru - **aver Setsuna, si dices que Uranus y yo fuimos pareja, que nos amamos y toda la cosa, me podrías decir por qué no ha aparecido? No te parecé que si en verdad hubieramos tenido ese lazo de amor, ella ya estuviera aquí con nosotras, conmigo?-**_

**_-Pués si tienes razón Michiru, pero recuerdas cuándo estuvistes en la Catedral Marina y perdistes tu corazón puro? o cuándo Neherenia nos atáco con sus demonios esos de cristal? Puede que Uranus no esté en este momento con nosotras, pero su talismán, siempre apareció cuando estabamos en problemas. Ese talismán solo sigue las indicaciones de Uranus y te puedo asegurar que si su talismán aparecía era para protegerte a ti. Ese lazo todavía existe Michiru, aunque no lo veas pero existe-_**

**FIN FLASHBACK**

**-"Será qué Setsuna tenga razón?"- **pensaba Michiru. Estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos que no vió que alguién se dirigía hacia ella

-**Ya te dije que solo pasaba por un café...mira Alex no me apures porque no te conviene y lo sabes muy bien...que ya voy para...-**

**-AUCH!!- **se escuchó en la banqueta

-**Mmm pero qué...? mis pinturas- **dijo Michiru al ver como la bolsa donde llevaba sus pinturas estaba en el suelo, rodeada de pinturas

-**Rayos mi café- **se escuchó una voz un poco femenina y demasiado grave -** oyé estás bien?-**

**-Si, creó que si y tu?- **preguntó Michiru - **Por Dios!!! mira como te deje- **entre la bolsa que llevaba en su falda sacó un pañuelo- **por favor disculpa no te ví-** decía mientras trataba de secar la chaqueta de la persona que tenía enfrente

**-No te preocupes, yo támpoco te ví, andaba un poco distraido y... qué estas haciendo?-**

**-Trató de limpiar el café que tienes en tu chaqueta- **

**-Si eso ya lo vi, el problema es que seguimos en el piso y tu estas muy cerca de mi cara, no es que no me agrade la idea pero estamos en una situación un poco comprometedora, asi que mejor primero nos ponemos de pie y luego sigues limpiando mi chaqueta, te parece?-**

Y es que tenía razón. Se encontraban en el piso y Michiru para poder limpiar el café se acercó demasiado al extraño. Si Michiru alzaba el rostro capaz que sus labios llegán a rosarze. Cuando la ojiazul se dió cuenta de la situación se alejó un poco para poder darle espacio a la otra persona para que se pusiera de pie.

**-Bien asi esta mejor- **dijo mientras se ponía de pie - **permitime ayudarte- **este le extendió una mano para ayudarla para ponerse de pie

-**Si gracias- **Michiru estiró su mano para tomar la que le ofrecían y cuando la tomo sintió algó - **"que piel tan suave y que cálidez"- **

**-Por cierto esperó no haber arruinado tus pinturas- **dijo mirando al suelo - **deja que las recoja es lo minimo que puedo hacer-** se agacho a recoger la bolsa y empezar a guardar las pinturas. Michiru reaccionó cuando vió lo que estaba haciendo

**-No espera- **tambien se agacho para recoger las pinturas y cuando estiro su mano para recoger una de color verde, su mano toco la superficie de la otra mano que tambien iba a recoger la misma pintura, sin querer volvió a sentir lo mismo - **"otra vez siento esa sensación de cálidez"-**

En ese momento ambos se ponen de pie y Michiru logra ver a un chico alto de pelo corto color rubio cenizo, cuerpo bien formado, vestido de jeans azul marino, una camisa negra con rayas y una chaqueta del mismo color que la camisa. Lo que no pudo ver fueron sus ojos ya que llevaba puestos unos lentes para el sol. Michiru observaba detenidamente al chico, debía reconocer que era un chico muy guapo. Pero su observación fue interrumpida por el sónido de un celular.

-**Bueno...ya te dije...con un demonio Alex...QUE?? EN 15 MINUTOS????!!!!...si ya voy para alla...nos vemos- **termino su llamada y observo a la joven de enfrente - **este, mira me tengo que ir llevó un poco de prisa. Lamento lo sucedido...- **se calló al recordar que no sabía el nombre de la chica

-**Kaioh, Michiru Kaioh- **le extendió su mano deseando sentir otra vez esa sensación

-**Si, si mucho gusto-** tomo la mano de la jovén y la sacudió en forma de saludo. Michiru si logró sentir esa sensación- **con permiso llevó prisa. Nos vemos- **empezó a alejarse casi corriendo

**-ESPERA NO ME HAS DICHO TU NOMBRE!!!**- alcanzó a gritar Michiru, logrando que el joven regresará a donde estaba

**-Disculpa, soy Tenoh, Haruka Tenoh-** Michiru esperaba que le extendiera su mano otra vez, pero eso no ocurrió, sino algó que no se imágino: el rubio le dió un beso en la mejilla derecha cerca de la comizura de los labios - **ahora si ya me voy que se me hace tarde. Mucho gusto Michiru. Hasta la vista- **el rubio ahora si se fue corriendo a todo lo que daban sus piernas.

**-Si...hasta luego- **dijo una sonrojada Michiru. Paso su mano derecha sobre la zona que había sido besada. -**"qué es lo que siento? Tenoh, Haruka Tenoh qué es lo que realmente me haces sentir?- **pensaba mientras veia por donde se había ido el rubio.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

_Al fin........chacha-chan leche con pan Haruka ya apareció. y Setsuna ya le explico a Michiru sobre Uranus. Qué habra querido decir Rei con lo que paso en el parque? Habra que averiguar si lo que Rei es cierto o solo son inventos de ella o inventos mios (bueno si ...pero por mi es k la sacerdotisa sale en este fic)_

_Gracias a las personas k han dejado sus comentarios:_

- _whitewarrior70_: _tienes razón, el fic es diferente y eso se ira demostrando conforme suba los capitulos_

_-MILENA9: ni yo se por k Haru no aparecio desde el principio (bueno si...estaba secuestrada por mi jejeje)_

_-HarukaIs: tratare de actualizar lo mas rapido k pueda y conforme el tiempo k tenga, k es mucho pero vacaciones con las vacaciones o escribes o flojeas..yo trato de hacer las 2 cosas_

_-serenatenoh: asi es hasta el momento no te has equivocado, (bueno tal vez si) pero eso lo sabras en los siguientes capitulos_

_-hormany: yo k veo tu fic y creo k ni siquiera he dejado review, gracias por dejar el tuyo_

_-Nathan: y puede que conforme la historia sigas con la intriga_

_-8haruka7: charan!!! ya se encontraron...algo normal y tipico encuentro, lo importante es k Haru ya aparecio y ya conocio a Michi_

_SALU2 A TODOS _

_NA: mas k nada es un consejo. conforme vayan leyendo el fic, pongan mucha atencion en cada capitulo, debido que se puede ir poniendo un poco confuso...pero al final sabran el porque de tanto misterio y confucion._

_ahora si me despido... _


	4. KAZEKAGE, AMIGO O ENEMIGO? PARTE 1

**CAPITULO 3: KAZEKAGE , AMIGO O ENEMIGO? PART.1**

-**Hasta que al fin llegás Tenoh. Vamos rápido que solo faltás tu- **

**-Si ya se, deja de regañarme-** decía mientras se iba quitando su chaqueta

**-Aver traé aca eso- **le decía mientra tomaba su chaqueta - **diuuu Haruka!!! qué le pasó a tu chaqueta?-** decía mientras veía la chaqueta manchada de café

**-Tuvé un pequeño accidente con una chica muy bonita -**

**-O no será más bien ella quién tuvo el accidente contigo? **

**-Quién sabe, tal vez y seán las 2 cosas- **decía mientra caminaba con una sonrisa recordando el encuentro con la "chica bonita"

**- Y tiene nombre? digo conociendote de seguró tratastes de conquistarla con tu sonrisa de casanova-**

**-Pués...oyé yo no traté de conquistarla. Y si , si tiene nombre-**

**-Cuál es? anda dime-**

**- No es asuntó tuyo- **respondió la rubia - **vamos apurate que me urge firmar esos papeles-**

**- Si claro ya voy-**

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Michiru después de su pequeño encuentro con "el rubio" sigió caminando. No dejaba de pensar en lo que pasó. Seguía caminando hasta que llegó a una librería. Recordó que Hotaru le pidió un libro que necesitaba para la escuela. Entró a la librería y a los 20 minutos salió con el libro que quería Hotaru. En su camino para regresar a su casa, se encontró con un grupo de 5 niñas muy conocidas para ella. Se estaban empujando entre ellas. Por lo que Michiru pudo notar, las 5 (NA: si las 5 aunque no lo creán Ami estaba a los empujones con las otras 4 XD) querían ver algo.

**-Asté para ya Mina- **dijo Lita empujando a Mina hacia la derecha

**-Si Mina quitaté- **dijo Serena empujando a la otra rubia hacia la izquierda

-**Oigan, no soy pelota de ping-pong- **se quejó la pelota, digo Mina

**-Callensé que no dejan escuchar- **dijo Rei

-**Mejor comportensé, no ven que estamos obstruyendo el paso de la gente?- **dijo Ami tratando de ser la voz de la razón

**-Vamós Ami, no te hagas, si a ti también te interesa. AUCH!!! QUIÉN MI PISO???**- dijo Serena al sentir un pizoton en su pie izquierdo - **REI FUISTES TU VERDAD??!!-**

**-SERENA TONTA YO NO FUI!!!-**

**-CLARO QUE SI FUISTES TU. YO TE VI CON ESTOS OJOS!!!- **dijo señalando sus ojos azules claros

**-Chicas- **habló Michiru viendo lo que sucedería si no intervenía

-**ENTONCES SI VISTES QUIEN TE PISO PARA QUE ANDAS PREGUNTANDO SERENA TONTA!!!-**

**-AH OSEA QUE SI FUISTES TU!!!-**

-**Chicas, calmense- **volvió a hablar Michiru

**-QUE NO FUI YO SERENA. ADEMAS SI TE PISARON ES PORQUE TIENES EL PIE GRANDE!!!-**

**-SE PUEDEN CALLAR USTEDES 2 DE UNA BUENA VEZ!!!- **gritó Michiru

-**AAAAHHHHH MICHIRU TU QUE HACES AQUI??- **gritarón las 5 chicas al oir la voz de Michiru. Y es que no era para menos. Cuando en la vida te ibas imaginar que la prodigío del violín diera tremendo grito?. Oseá nunca.

**-Pues vine a comprar unas cosas que necesito llevar a la casa y resulta que paso por aqui y me las encuentro a los empujones. Se puede saber qué es lo que les pasa?-**

**-Lo que pasa es que Mina nos dijo que hoy en la tele iba salir un chico muy guapo, verdad chicas?- **dijo Rei

-**SIII!!!-** respondieron las otras 3

- **Y se puede saber quién es ese chico muy guapo?-**

**-Bueno pues es...- **iba a decir Rei, pero el grito un grito de parte de Mina ya no la dejo continuar

**-AHHHHHHHHHH QUE CHICO TAN GUAPO Y ES TAN SEXYYYY- **dijó Mina con corazoncitos en los ojos

-**Mina callaté-** dijo Ami

-**Ami, es que si tu lo hubieras visto, es...es...TAN SEXY-** gritó de la emoción

-**ES CIERTO LA ENTREVISTA- **recordó Lita -**NO PUEDE SER YA NO LA VIMOS!!!!-** dijo con voz decaida

-**TODO POR TU CULPA SERENA TONTA!!!!-**

**-TU PARA QUE ME PISAS!!!-**

**-QUE YO NO TE PISE TONTA!!!-**

Así las 2 comenzarón a sacarse la lengua y...ya saben lo que pasa cuando estas 2 se pelean. Las demás solo miraban.

**-No cambian verdad?- **dijo Michiru tratando de contener la risa

-**Me temo qué no- **respondió Ami un tanto avergonzada por la actitud de sus amigas

-** A todo esto chicas, alguién sabe como se llama el chico guapo y tan sexy que dice Mina?- **preguntó Michiru

-**Es cierto Mina, que yo recuerde no nos dijistes a quién iban a entrevistar- **recordó Lita

-**Cierto, nos trajistes a empujones para ver la dichosa entrevista de no se quien- **dijo Ami

**-Bueno pues se llama...se llama...- **Mina se llevó una mano a la barbilla para recordar el nombre

**-Será posible qué ni siquiera sepa como se llama ese chico?-** preguntó Michiru

-**Pués mientras se traté de un chico muy guapo para Mina, el nombre es lo de menos- **dijo Lita

-**ES VERDAD- **dijeron las peliazules

Mientras Serena y Rei seguían peleando.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

**-Sailor Iron Mouse veó que fallastes-**

**-Lo se mi señora, pero le juró que no fue mi culpa-**

**-A no?-**

**-No mi señora-**

**-Como sea, támpoco esperaba que tuvieras éxito a la primera. Anda ve y sigue buscando-**

**-Si como usted ordene-**

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Volviendo con las chicas. Serena y Rei seguían peleando.

-**Qué no se cansan esas 2?- **dijo Lita observando a la rubia y a la pelinegra

-**Si ya sabes para qué peguntas- **dijo Ami

-**Cambiando de tema, recuerden que hoy van a mi casa-**

**-Es cierto Michiru, de hecho ya ibamos para ya, pero Mina nos trajó a jalones para que vieramos la bendita entrevista del chico guapo- **recordó Lita - **y resulta que solo la vío ella-**

**-Jejeje que suerte la mía- **se río Mina

-**Bueno pués vamos de una vez a la casa, no estamos tan lejos y... -** Michiru sintió algó -** Puedo sentir que el mar desatará su furia-**

**-Qué dices Michiru?- **preguntó Serena, ya que habia logrado escuchar lo que dijo Michiru y había dejado de pelear con Rei, ya que esta también lo presintió

**-Tiene razón, puedo sentir una energía maligna-** dijo Rei cerrando los ojos **- esta cerca, puedo sentirlo-**

Lo que Rei no sabía es que esa energía estaba a dos calles de donde estaban, hasta que Michiru se dió cuenta.

-**CHICAS HAY QUE TRANSFORMARSE YA!!!-** gritó de manera que fuera una ordén. Las demás obedecierón.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

**-Esperó que hoy no hayá problemas- **

**-Pués para tu mala suerte si los vas a tener-**

**-Otra vez tu?- **dijo Sailor Iron Mouse mirando a donde estaba Sailor Moon

-**A si es. Y no solo soy yo-**

**-Si ya vi, vienes con tus amigitas- **dijó al observar a las demás chicas en un árbol que se encontraba en una esquina de la calle (NA: como le hace SM paa estar en los troncos y no caerse?? digo por k las demas siempre aparecen en las ramas). Sailor Iron Mouse se encontraba en medio de la calle, cerca de un gimnasió.

-**Asi es, asi que mejor preparaté para pelear- **dijo Jupiter - **CENTELLA RELAMPAGUEANTE DE JUPITER!!!!- **lanzó su ataqué, pero Iron Mouse logró esquivarlo - **pero qué?-**

**-Dejameló a mi Jupiter- **dijo Mars - **SAETA LLAMEANTE DE MARTE!!!!!- **también atacó pero no tuvo exito

-**Ja, son muy lentas- **se burló la animate

-**Ya callaté!!!- **dijó una muy ofendida Venus -** BESO DE AMOR Y BELLEZA DE VENUS!!!!-**

**-Insistó, son muy lentas. En cambio yo, soy más rapida y más hágil que todas ustedes jajajaja- **

Cuando Neptune escuchó lo que dijo Iron Mouse, recordó lo que le había dicho Setsuna sobre Uranus y ella

**FLASBACK**

_**-Entónces si Uranus era nuestra líder en el pasado y en esta época no a aparecido, quién es nuestra líder en estos momentos?- **preguntó Michiru_

_**-No lo sabes?-** Setsuna miró a Michiru, quien solo atinó a mover la cabeza de forma negatíva- **eres tú Michiru. Sailor Neptune en estos momentos es nuestra líder-**_

**_-Yó? por qué yó?-_**

**_-Porque tú, en el pasado eras la mano derecha de Uranus-_**

**_-Su mano derecha?-_**

**_-Así es. Te explicaré. Uranus, de entre todas nosotras era la más rápida en correr, inclusó sus movimientos eran muy rápidos, a tal grado que no se podía ver cuando atacaba. Pero solo hubó una sailor que logró correr a su mismo nivel y leer sus movimientos como si pudiera ver através de ella. Y esá sailor, eras tu Michiru. Soló tu lograstes ponerte casi al mismo nivel que ella, logrando formar una pareja de pelea, extraordinariamente fuerte-_**

**_-Eso es increíble. Oseá que de momento Michiru es nuestra lider?-_**

**_-Si Hotaru, además de que Michiru logrará tener el mismo nivel de pelea que Uranus, Uranus siempre confío en es hablando en el plano de su deber como guerreras. En lo personal Uranus y Neptune, formarón un lazó muy especial que siempre las unió, siendo este, el porque Neptune estaba en las mismas condiciones que Uranus-_**

**FIN FLASBACK**

**-" La más rápida entre nosotras era Uranus y solo yo logré estar a su nivel; esperó que lo que me dijo Setsuna sea cierto y me sirva en estos momentos"-** pensó Neptune - **No hables lo que no sabes y menos cuando no has peleado conmigo- **retó Neptune- **MAREMOTO DE NEPTUNO!!!-**

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

En un edifició, cerca de donde estaban peleando las sailors, alguién las observaba

**-"Esa sailor es más rápida que las demás. Es demasiado hágil y... uyy ese golpe debió de doler"-**

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

**-Ya vez, te dije que no hablaras antes de tiempo- **dijo Neptune con una sonrisa en su cara

-**Maldita ya verás- **dijo Iron Mouse. Y es que Neptune había logrado combinar una serie de ataques a base de patadas y puñetazos, de los cuales uno le dió en la cara al ratón. Tal y como lo había hecho anteriormente, busco una persona a la cual atacar y la encontro. Iba saliendo del gimnasio que estaba en esa calle. Era un chico.

-**Hey tu !!!-** y lo mismo que la vez anterior, este se convirtio en un zombie - **ves y pelea Sailor Figther!!!!- **(NA: no es la sailor star aclaro)

-**Qué es eso?- **preguntó Sailor Moon

**- Parece un boxeador- **dijo Mercury tratando de encontrarle forma.

-**Gancho izquierdo, puñetazo derecho, te dejaré nokeado- **el zombie daba saltitos como boxeador. Y es que si era un boxeador. Tenía los calzoncillos de boxeador color rojo al igual que los guantes. Entonces empezó a pelear contra las sailors.

**-Es demasiado hágil- **dijo Jupiter tratando de esquivar los golpes

-**Deja que te ayude- **dijo Mercury - **RAPSODIA ACUATICA DE MERCURIO!!!!- **pero su ataque falló. El zombie logro esquivarlo

-**Bueno Figther, te dejo para que entrenes. Hasta luego tontas- **apareció la cabina de telefono y Iron Mouse se fué

**-Malditá enana ya verás la próxima que te vea!!- **dijo Sailor Moon haciendo con un puño en forma de amenaza

Las demás sailors seguían peleando, pero quien daba un poco de mejor pelea era Neptune. Lograba esquivar los ataques con trabajo pero lo hacía, en cambio las otras recibieron varios golpes.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

La sombra que tenía rato observando a las sailors pelear, se estaba dando cuenta que no podian con el zombie

**-"Será que tenga qué ir a ayudarles?"-**

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Las sailors estaban agotadas. La única que más o menos aguantaba el ritmo era Neptune

-**"Es muy fuerte, no se cuanto más aguante"- **pensaba, mientras estaba tratando de recuperar el aire.

-**Gancho derecho arriba y abajo y ahora si te elimino- **dijo el zombie acercandose a Neptune, logrando darle un fuerte puñetazo en el abdomen, logrando que Neptune fuera lanzada hacía un edificio.

**-NEPTUNE!!!- **gritó Sailor Moon. En su mente y su corazón solo deseaba que pasara un milagro para que Neptune no se estrellara contra el edificio, ya que podrían pasar 2 cosas:

1.- El edificio podría colapsar por el impactó del cuerpo de Neptune ó

2.- Neptune sería quien colapsaría si se estrellaba contra el edificio

El problema es que Neptune fue lanzada con tal fuerza, que sería imposible evitar que se estrellara

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

**- "Rayos"-** la sombra desapareció del edifició

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Ok, los milagros para las sailors no exiten. Solo cerraron los ojos para no ver como Neptune se estrellaba contra el edificio. Solo esperaban oir el estruendo. Pero no se oyó nada. Tuvierón que abrir los ojos para ver que pasaba. Había una nube de polvo, no lograban ver que o quien provoco esa nube. Prontó se logró ver algo.

**-Qué es eso?- **pregunto Venus

-**No es una cosa, es una persona- **dijo Mars tratando de ver

-** Y tiene sujeta a Neptune-** dijo Jupiter

En efectó. Alguién había logrado evitar que la sailor de los mares chocara contra el edificio.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Dentro de la nube de polvo, Neptune comenzaba a recobrar el sentido, después de tremendo golpe que le propinaron, lentamente empezó a abrir sus ojos.

**- Puedes hablar?- **escuchó una voz. Quizó responder, pero por el golpe que había recibido no pudo hacerlo - **veó que no. No te preocupes estas a salvo- **Neptune no pudó verle la cara, pero su voz hizo que se tranquilizara y confiara en esa persona que la tenía sujeta, de la cintura?

-**"Pero qué pasa? siento como si alguién me estuviera protegiendo con sus brazos"-** entonces logró aclarar su vista. Es cierto, alguien la esta protegiendo con sus brazos. Se dió cuenta que gracias al sujeto, ella no había ido a estrellarse contra el edificio, ya que este uso su cuerpo para protegerla. Quizó hablar pero no pudo, la capa de polvo le provoco que tosiera

-**No hables, yo me encargo de la cosa que te lástimo- **Neptune alzó su rostro para ver quien era esa persona. Pudo ver que medio rostro era cubierto por una mascara de tela negra, que solo dejaba al descubierto un par de ojos color verde esmeralda que la miraban de forma amable, lo cual le transmitía confianza hacia el extraño que la protegio. Como no podía hablar cerro sus ojos y volvió a abrirlos, dando a entender un

**-"Gracias"- **logró sonreir. Sintió como el extraño la recostaba sobre la pared del edificio

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

**-Cómo estará Neptune?- **preguntó Sailor Moon

-**No lo sé, el polvo no desaparecé- **dijo Venus tratando de vizualizar

-**Como buenos peleadores recuerden nunca bajar la guardia- **habló el zombie, empezando a correr con un puño en el aire dispuesto a atacar. Su objetivo:

-**SAILOR MOON CUIDADO!!!- **gritarón las otras 4 al ver que el zombie iba a golpear a la rubia de chongitos.

-**QUEEE!!!- **miró con miedo el puño que se acercaba rapidamente a su rostró. Pero este no lo toco. Observó a una persona que le daba la espalda y sostenía el puño del zombie, vestía de negro (NA:para no hacerles tan larga la descripcion de la vestimenta del extraño, busquen al personaje de Sai de "Naruto", si observan lleva una manga corta y la otra larga, en este caso las 2 mangas de su traje son largas y no lleva esos zapatos de ninja, sino botas negras y guantes negros XD)

-**No te da verguenza golpear a tan encantadoras jovencitas?-**

**-Quién eres tú? De seguro eres otro peleador como yo. Anda peleá-**dijo el zombie poniendose a dar brinquitos

**-Quien soy, eso a ti no te importa, lo que si es que voy a pelear contigo y te voy a eliminar-** tomó su distancia y lo observó fijamente - **"tonto"-**

Y comenzarón a pelear. El zombie lanzaba los puñetazos al tipo de negro, pero este los lograba esquivar.

-**" Es bueno, con razón a esa sailor le costó trabajo lograr esquivar sus ataques es rápido y...es cierto"- **pensaba mientras esquivaba los golpes, entonces recordó a la sailor que salvo.

-**Ustedes!!!- **habló mientras seguia esquivando al zombie - **en vez de estar ahí paradas vayan a ver a su compañera. Yo me encargo de el-**

**-S..si- **respondió Sailor Moon al oir la voz de esa perdona. Se oia fuerte y segura. - **chicas vamos con Neptune!!!- **las demás solo siguierón a Sailor Moon hacía donde estaba Neptune, que con esfuerzos empezaba a ponerse de pie. Entre Jupiter y Mars la sujetaron para que no se cayera - **te encuentras bien Neptune?- **preguntó Sailor Moon

**-Si...gracias...donde...está...el qué me protegió?- **decía entre jadeos

-**Te refieres a el?- **señalo Venus donde seguia la pelea

-**Si- **dijo mientras observaba como peleaba. Vió que se movía rápido - **quién es?-** preguntó

-**Quien sabe-** respondió Mercury

Volviendo a la peleá, el tipo de negro ya había observado como peleaba el zombie

-**"Con esto es suficiente, ademas ya me harto"- **pensaba

**-Basta de juegos, es hora de que termine contigo- **en un hagíl movimiento, el tipo de negro, se agachó y en esa posición le propino una patada en el abdomen, mandandolo por arriba- **espera que aún no término contigo- **dió un gran salto, para poder rebasarlo y darle otra patada en el abdomen, para mandarlo al suelo.

Las sailors estaban sorprendidas, por el gran salto que dió y por la fuerza que utilizó para golpearlo, lo nokeo más rápido que todas ellas juntas

-**Tonto- **el sujeto de negro, empezo a camina hacá las demás sailors, dejando atras al zombie. -** están bien?- **observó a todas. Luego sintió que el zombie se empezaba a mover , pero no le prestó atención.

**-Tu máldito ya verás!!!!- **el zombie empezó a correr para atacar al de negro

**-CUIDADO!!!- **gritarón las sailors. El sujeto detuvó su andar y dandoze la vuelta lanzó su ataque

**-ELEMENTO VIENTO: OLEADA DESCOMUNAL!!!!- **su ataqué dio sobre el zombie, logrando que este volviera a su forma humana **-que dificil- **dijo con un tono arrogante. Las sailor estaban sorprendidas. Ese sujeto fue quien las ayudó la noche anterior y hoy volvía a hacer lo mismo.

-**Entonces, tu fuistes quien nos ayudó anoche verdad?-**

**-Así es, Princesa Serena- **el medio enmascarado vió fijamente a Sailor Moon.

Estó si que sorprendió a las sailors. Comó sabía esta persona qué Sailor Moon era la reencarnación de la princesa de la Luna?

**-Co...comó sa...sabes qué yo soy la...la princesa?- **preguntó temerosamente

-**Porque tienes algo que me confirma que tu eres la hija de la antigua reina del Milenio de Plata, la hija de la Reina Serenity-**

Lo único que podía tener que la reconociera como hija de la reina era...

**-El Cristal de Plata?-** respondió el extraño - **si, eso es lo que ando buscando. Busco a la única persona que después de la reina, es capaz de utilizarlo-** sacó su espada y apuntó sobre el pecho de Sailor Moon - **vamos demuestrame qué tu eres la legítima hija de Serenity- **y como la vez anterior, paso sus dedos por la hoja de la espada - **ESPADA DE AIRE!!!- **la hoja se volvió azul electrico y volvió apuntar hacia Sailor Moon- **si no, moriras por ser una impostóra-**

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

_Tarán..... Tenoh volvió a salir en el fic y con más participacion que en el capi anterior. ok ahora a lo mero bueno. es bueno o es malo el tipo este de negro? ayuda a las sailors, rescata a Neptune y busca el cristal de plata? como por k? pero eso se sabra en el otro capi. la conti de este capitulo donde explicare k onda kon este tipo..._

_por ahi hubo un review en el k me preguntaban k onda kon la relacion de haruka y michiru, aki va mi respuesta`para **sailorFan:**_

_horita lo k trato de hacer es que las sailors conoscan al extraño para saber si es amigo o no, como en este capi k solo es la primera parte y en la otra mitad explicare kien y por k tan interesado en el bendito cristal de plata. después de ese capitulo, empieza lo bueno. osea puro haru y michi y como es k se dara una relacion entre ellas 2. por cierto Haru es mujer, por si no lo habia mencionado._

_se daran cuenta k estoy utilizando algunos elementos de NARUTO, propiedad de Kishimoto. por k ? porque serviran para el desarrollo del fic. cualquier duda, sugerencia,reclamo o lo que gusten opinen._

_salu2 y hasta la proxima_


	5. KAZEKAGE, AMIGO O ENEMIGO PARTE 2

**CAPITULO 3: KAZEKAGE, AMIGO O ENEMIGO PARTE 2**

**_En el capítulo anterior :_**

-**_Entonces, tu fuistes quien nos ayudó anoche verdad?-_**

_**-Así es, Princesa Serena- **el medio enmascarado vió fijamente a Sailor Moon._

_Estó si que sorprendió a las sailors. Comó sabía esta persona qué Sailor Moon era la reencarnación de la princesa de la Luna?_

_**-Co...comó sa...sabes qué yo soy la...la princesa?- **preguntó temerosamente_

_-**Porque tienes algo que me confirma que tu eres la hija de la antigua reina del Milenio de Plata, la hija de la Reina Serenity-**_

_Lo único que podía tener que la reconociera como hija de la reina era..._

_**-El Cristal de Plata?-** respondió el extraño - **si, eso es lo que ando buscando. Busco a la única persona que después de la reina, es capaz de utilizarlo-** sacó su espada y apuntó sobre el pecho de Sailor Moon - **vamos demuestrame qué tu eres la legítima hija de Serenity- **y como la vez anterior, paso sus dedos por la hoja de la espada - **ESPADA DE AIRE!!!- **la hoja se volvió azul electrico y volvió apuntar hacia Sailor Moon- **si no, moriras por ser una impostóra- **_

**-Oyé qué te hace pensar qué ella no es la hija de la Reina Serenity? no ves el gran parecido qué tienen?- **dijo Venus

**-Si es cierto, Venus tiene razón, raró que ella lo tenga, pero es cierto, no más observala- **dijo Jupiter tratando de apoyar lo dicho por Venus, pero lo único que consigierón fue que acercara más su espada al pecho de Sailor Moon

-**E..este...que...que te...parece si...si mejor...nos calmamos y ...y nos dices quién eres? jeje...qué te parece?- **trató de negociar Sailor Moon, mirando que el extraño solo la miraba fijamente a sus ojos azules. Se dió cuenta que el extraño no estaba para juegos y su mirada se lo confirmaba: esos ojos verdes esmeraldas, claramente le daban a entender que tenía que demostrarle que ella es realmente la princesa de la Luna, porque si no, en verdad la mataría y su mirada lo decía claramente.

Si querían defender a Sailor Moon, no podían. La peleá con el zombie las había dejado bastante agotadas, en especial a Neptune, y por lo que habían visto, este sujeto, con solo 2 patadas y un ataque logró deshacerse de el. Solo había 2 opciones, las cuales no estaban en ese momento, o al menos no a la vista de todos los presentes

**-Alejate de ella si no quieres que te elimine en este preciso momento-** era la pequeña sailor, Sailor Saturn

**-Y qué si no lo hago? ten en cuenta que yo tengo ventaja sobre todas ustedes- **decía sin quitar la vista sobre Sailor Moon

-**No permitiremos que la lastimes, asi que ya oístes, alejate de ella- **Sailor Plut también amenazó al extraño, que seguía sin moverse

**-Acasó, creen que me importa lo qué ustedes vayán hacer?-**

**-Pelearemos si es necesario !!!- **respondierón las 2 sailors apuntando con sus armas cada una al extraño

-**Chicas no es necesario que hagan esto- **dijo Sailor Moon tratando de evitar que las cosas se pusierán peor, pero...

**-Grito Mortal!!!-** Plut había lanzado su ataque. No iba esperar a que algo malo le pasará a la princesa

**-"Insolente"- **pensó al ver el ataque de Plut dirigirse hacía el. Con su espada, aún brillando, logró detener el ataque de Plut, provocando una explosión y otra gran capa de polvo.

Las sailors tuvierón que cubrirse el rostro debido a la gran cantidad de polvo que provocó la explosión. Poco a poco fue desapareciendo y cual fue la sorpresa de las sailors al no ver a su princesa.

**-Pero qué?- **dijo Mars tratándo de localizar a Sailor Moon -** donde está Sailor Moon?-**

**-QUEEEEEEE?!!!!!!!!!!!-** gritarón las demás sailors

-**Ese sujeto debió llevarsela consigó- **dijo Mercury al darse cuenta que el extraño támpoco estaba ahí

**-De seguró aprovechó la capa de polvo para escapar -** dijo Saturn buscandolos con su mirada, pero no los veía **-deben de estar por aquí, no pudierón ir muy lejos-**

-**Pués qué andamos esperando? vamos a buscarlos. No vaya ser que ese tipo mate a nuestra princesa- **dijo Venus empezando a buscar a su amiga. Todas obedecierón a Venus. Si no la encontrabán a tiempo quien sabe que podría pasar.

Pero en la cabeza de Neptune solo pasaba una cosa. El sujeto que la salvó.

**-"No puedo creer que sea malo. Bueno no lo conosco pero, me salvó la vida. Qué es lo que pasa?"- **pensaba Neptune.

Todas las sailors se separarón en 2 grupos, Venus iba con Mars, Plut y Jupiter, mientras que Neptune iba con Mercury y Saturn. Cada grupo tomo diferente dirección. Lo que no sabían era que el extraño andaba en el edificio con el cual Neptune iba a estrellarse.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

En lo alto del edificio, el extraño veía lo que las sailors estaban haciendo

**-"Será posible que no se den cuenta que estamos aquí arriba? No importa, yo tengo otros asuntos que tratar"- **pensaba y después dirigió su mirada hacia Sailor Moon, la cual estaba inconciente. Por qué? Facíl la explicación.

Cuando el ataque de Plut fue detenido por la espada del extraño provocando la explosión y la dichosa nube de polvo, el sujeto aprovechó la distracción de las sailors para tomar de la cintura a Sailor Moon con una mano y con la otra cubrirle la nariz y la boca, para que no respirará el polvó y se fuera a hogar. Logró evitarlo, pero cuando Sailor Moon vió que estaba a bastantes metros lejos del suelo y sujetada por un extraño, se asustó y no resistió la impresión. El extraño la acomodó sobre un tanque de agua y esperó a que reaccionará, mientras veía hacia abajo lo que hacían las sailors.

-**"Cuanto tarda para despertar"- **se acercó a ella para tratar de despertarla - **oyé despierta-**dijo tocandó suavemente su hombro - **vamos despierta, que no es momento para que estes dormida, vamos princesa despierta-** el extraño empezaba a desesperarce - **" demonios no despierta. Qué hagó? mmm ya sé"-** se acercó lentamente a ella y empezó a hacerle cosquillas - **"aver si con esto despierta"-**

Y tal parecé que las cosquillas si funcionarón, porque Sailor Moon empezó a mover la nariz de forma chistosa y a mover las manos

**-Dejame en paz....ajaja...ya no....jajajaja....por favor....me haces reir...jajaja- **empezaba a abrir sus ojos y vió quien era su atacante -** ah eres tu. Momento-** alzó su vista y vió al tipo de negro que tenía medio rostro cubierto, dejando ver solo sus ojos - **AAAHHH ERES TU!!! QUE QUIERES DE MI???!!! ALEJATE VAMOS VETE!!!!-** se paró de un brinco tratando de alejarse, pero ya no pudo segir moviendose porque atras tenía el tanque de agua

**-Vamos calmaté, no es para tanto- **decía mientras movía sus manos trtando de tranquilizar a la rubia de chonguitos -**vamos por favor tranquilizate-**

**-QUE ME TRANQUILIZE?? COMO QUIERES QUE ME TRANQUILIZE SI ME ACABAS DE SECUESTRAR-**

**-Oyé yo no te tengo secuestrada-**

**-Ah no? entonces me puedes decir, por qué no estoy con mis amigas? digo hace rato me querias matar y aparte traes esa mascara que te cubre medio rostro, dime COMO NO QUIERES QUE PIENSE QUE ME SECUESTRASTES??!!- **estaba agitada y es que la rubia tenia razón al ponerse tan alterada

-**Aver, primero calmaté ok?- **la rubia solo asintió con la cabeza - **perfecto-**

**-Dime quién eres y qué quieres de mi?- **preguntó Sailor Moon mucho más calmada

-**Primero que nada una disculpa por lo que pasó hace un momento, no era mi intención tener que amenazarte con mi espada- **el extraño hizó se arrodillo sobre su pierna izquierda y agacho su mirada en seña de arrepentimiento - **pero era necesarió, necesitaba hablar contigó a solas-**

**-Conmigo? sobre qué?- **se agachó y tomó del hombro al extraño para que la viera - **vamós ponte de pie, así podremos hablar con claridad- **el extraño solo la miró - **anda ponte de pie por favor- **el se sorprendió y obedeció se pusó de pie - **ahora si, dime quién eres tú y qué es lo qué quieres?-**

**-Esta bien, pero lo que te voy a decir solo lo debe de saber la portadora del Cristal de Plata, tu sabras si se lo cuentas a las otras chicas de acuerdo?-**

**-Si de acuerdo-** Sailor Moon, cosa rara, pusó atención a lo que el extraño fuera a decir

**-Bien - **dió un suspiró y empezó a hablar - **al igual que tu y las otras sailors, yo forme parte del Antiguó Milenio de Plata. Pertenecía a un grupo de guerreros llamadó Akatsuki, los cuales solo obedeciamos a la portadora del Cristal de Plata, en ese entonces tu madre la Reina Serenity, solo ella tenía contacto con nosotros, nadie más-**

**-Mi madre? Por qué no recuerdo aver oído sobre Akatsuki? digo, porque yo soy su hija, bueno en esa época, ya sabes a lo que me refiero-**

**- Si entiendo lo que quieres decir, y no me extraña que no supieras acerca de Akatsuki, ya que ni siquiera los que vivián en el palació con la reina tenían contacto con nosotros -**

**-Y esó por qué?-**

**- El por qué? no lo sé, lo que si sé es que hoy ya me metí en uno que otro problema al deshobedecer una de las reglas de Akatsuki- **

**-Qué regla? digo si se puede saber-**

**-Claró que se puede saber, estas en tu derecho de preguntar-**

**-Bueno entonces dime, qué regla es esa?-**

**-Tener contactó con las sailors-**

**-Y cuál es el problema?-**

**- Qué nosotros los de Akatsuki, teníamos prohibido tener contacto con las sailors, ya que nosotros somos diferentes a ellas-**

**-En qué son diferentes? ustedes protegén a la portadora del cristal o no? igual ellas, cuál es la diferencía?-**

**- Eso es algó que a mi ya no me toca decirte, pero ten por seguró que mis intenciones contigó son buenas, lo de hace rató solo era para que pudiera hablar contigó-**

**-Pues se te pasó un poquito la mano no te parece? y...qué haces?- **preguntó Sailor Moon al ver que el extraño volvía a sacar su espada

-**Solo observa la empuñadura de la espada- **le dijo mientras la punta de la espada daba al suelo y solo quedaba al descubierto la empuñadura de la espada

**-Aver - **dijo curiosa. En la empuñadura de la espada empezó a brillar un color dorado y luego empezó a tener forma - **eso es el simboló de la Luna-**

**-Así es princesa. A partir de este momento, yo te reconoscó como la futura reina de la Luna y como tal juró protegerte con mi vida si es necesarió- **apesar de que Sailor Moon no podía verle por completo la cara, por medió de sus ojos se dió cuenta que le sonreía, dando a entender que lo que había dicho era cierto -** majestad-**

**-Estó es raró-**

**-Me imaginó, la reina me lo advirtió antes de venir a buscarte-**

**-La reina? mi madre fué quién te envió?- **estaba sorprendida. Nunca se hubierá imaginado que la que fué su madre en el pasado, hubiera enviado a un completo extraño a buscarla, para protegerla

-**Asi es princesa, fue ella quién me envió a buscarte. Ahora antes de que otra cosa pase dejame presentarme, como te dije anteriormente, yo forme parte de Akatsuki, era conocido como Nidaime Kazekage, ósea, segunda sombra del viento-**

**-Entonces te llamaré Nidaime...no esperá...Kaze, si , así te llamaré, Kaze-**

**-Tu eres quien decides como llamarme, aunqué mi nombre es Kazekage , creó que es hora de que me retiré, al menos que se te ofresca algó-**

**- Bueno si...verás yo me preguntaba si solo tienes que protegerme a mi? es que como hoy protegistes a Neptune y ayer nos ayudastes a las chicas y a mi, me preguntaba si también a ellas las puedes proteger en caso de que sea necesario-**

**- Si así lo deseas lo haré-**

**-Gracias, verás que las chicas y tu se llevarán bien-**

**-Mmm quiero que quede claró una cosa princesa, si aceptó ayudarlas es porque me lo pides, pero no vayas a pensar que voy a hacer equipo con ellas, yo haré las cosas por mi cuenta. Las ayudare, si , pero solo cuando seá necesario. Quedó claro princesa?-**

**-De acuerdo, con tal de que nos ayudes cualquier cosa es buena-**

**-Ahora si me permites me retiró- **ya se había acercado a la orilla del edifició cuando escuchó que Sailor Moon le hablaba

-**ESPERA!!!-**

**-Si qué pasa princesa?-**

**-Este...crees qué puedas bajarme de este edifició? es que esta muy alto y yo le tengo miedo a las alturas jeje- **Kaze solo se le quedó viendo con una gotita tipo anime

-**Si claro, pero entonces para qué son esas alas?-**

**-Ah estó, pues nose, son nuevas, bueno semi nuevas, pero no se sirvan para volar y no pienso averiguarlo-**

**-Esta bien te ayudaré a bajar, algún lugar en específico donde quieres que te lleve?- **la tomo de la cintura, provocando que se sonrojara

**-Eh...mmm ya se a donde-**

Ambos desaparecierón del edicfició

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Las sailors aún seguían buscando a Sailor Moon. Los 2 equipos llegarón a la misma calle

**-Cómo les fué?- **preguntó Venus

-**Mal, no la localizamos. Esperén- **algó recordó Neptune - **alguién de ustedes trató de buscarla por medió de su localizador?-**

**-NOOOO!!!- **fué la respuesta de todas

-**Cómo se nos pudo pasar qué ella tiene localizador?- **dijo Mercury sacando su micro-computadora y poniendosé a teclear lo más rápido que pudó

- **Qué pasá Mercury? ya la encontrastes?- **preguntó Jupiter

No hubó necesida que respondiera, ya que el localizador de Mars empezó a sonar

**-Chicas se puede saber donde están?- **era sin duda la rubia de chongitos

-**Serena donde estás?- **pregunto Neptune

-**Aún siguen transformadas chicas? vamos estoy en el parque-**

**-Serena estás bien?-**

**-Si Lita, acasó me veó mal?- **preguntó sonrientemente la rubia

**-Vamos para allá- **dijo Setsuna, ya todas se habían destransformado

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

A los 5 minutos todas encontrarón a Serena en el parque sentada sobre la fuente que había, comiendo un helado de vainilla con otras 2 bolas de helado de chocolate y fresa, junto a ella una gran bolsa de palomitas y cuanta comida encontró en el parque.

**-SERENA!!!-**

**-Oga...sicas...tagaron...mugo-** Serena apenas y podía hablar por la cantidad de comida que tenía en la boca

**-Serena tonta, se puede saber donde estabas? tenemos rató buscandote y tu aquí tan tranquila atascandote de comida-**

**-Basta Rei, por lo menos ya apareció. Dinos Serena estas bien?- **

Serena termino con la comida que tenía en la boca para responder - **si Ami estoy bien-**

**- Si ya vimos- **dijo Mina

**-Michiru vamos a ir a a su casa? ahí les explíco lo que paso-**

**-Si claro- **dijo Michiru al ver la cara infantil de Serena

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

En casa de las externas...

-**POR LA REINA SERENITY???!!!!- **

**-Si chicas, el fué enviado por ella-**

Serena les plático a sus amigas lo que Kaze le había dicho. Esto de alguna manera impresionó a los 2 gatos que ya habían llegado a la casa

-**Pero qué es eso de Akatsuki?, tu sabes algó Set?- **preguntó Michiru

**- La verdad es que nunca habá oido sobre ese grupo de guerreros, y eso que soy la guardiana de las puertas del tiempo-**

**-Lo mismo me dijo el, así que no me extraña que no supieras de su existencia-**

**-Lo que no entiendo es, por qué no quiere pelear a nuestro lado? tenemos la misma misión y digo, nos a ayudado 2 veces, cuál es el problema?- **preguntó Mina

-**Creó saber el porque chicas- **dijo Artemis

**-Tu sabes algó Artemis?-**

**-No estoy seguró Luna, pero creó recordar algo sobre Akatsuki- **miro a Ami - **Ami crees qué puedas usar tu compu y buscar información?-**

**-Si, dejame buscar- **empezó a escribir. Al poco rató habló- **no encontre nada, segurá qué lo que te dijo es verdad?-**

**-Le dijo la verdad Ami- **respondió el gato blanco - **si no encontrastes información fué porque ellos, para las sailors no exitén y tu computadora solo tiene información que le es útil a las sailors y ellos, como bien dijo Serena, no tienen nada que ver con ustedes, son muy diferentes a ustedes en todos los aspectos-**

**-En qué Artemis?- **preguntó Hotaru

-**Desde su forma de ser, hasta la forma en la que peleán-**

**- Y tu cómo sabes eso Artemis, según Kaze, nadie en el palacio sabía de ellos, salvó la reina-**

**-Bueno Serena, yo no tengó la culpa de que la reina A MI si me hubiera hablado de ellos- **dijo el gato muy orgulloso

**-No será más bien que eres un gato chismoso Artemis?- **

**-Por supuesto que no Luna, además eso ahorita no importa-**

**-Artemis tiene razón, así que será mejor que nos digas que es lo que sabes sobre Akatsuki- **dijo Rei

-**Está bien. Akatsuki fué un grupo de guerreros de elite que apareció poco antes de que la Reina Serenity se convirtiera en reina. A diferencia de ustedes, estos guerreros no necesitaban de un planeta que los protegiera y les brindara poder para poder pelear, si no que, utilizaban algo llamado chakra-**

**-** **CHAKRA???!!!- **preguntarón las chicas

-**Si chakra. De seguró han escuchado por ahí sobre el chakra- **las demás solo asintierón - **pues como sabrán, el chakra es energía que toda persona tiene en su interior, pues como energía que es, los de Akatsuki supierón darle utilidad. Para eso, todo aquel que quisiera formar parte de ese grupo, tenía que entrar aún siendo niño, para cuando pasara el tiempo y fuera necesario, este ya supiera controlar su energía y utilizarlo cuando fuera necesario-**

**-OHHH!!!-** exclamarón las chicas

-**Yo lo que quiero saber Serena, como es qué se llamá ese sujeto?-**

**-Nidaime Kazekage, por qué Artemis?-**

**-Dijistes Kazekage, Nidaime Kazekage?- **preguntó el gato con voz preocupada

-**Si, qué pasa con eso? es malo?- **

-**Depende de como lo quieran ver chicas-**

**-A qué te refieres Artemis?- **preguntó Ami

-**Nidaime Kazekage, signífica segunda sombra del viento, cierto?-** miró a Serena esperando una respuesta. Ella solo movio la cabeza en forma afirmativa-** estamos hablando de un kage, el puesto más alto de un guerrero de Akatsuki; es decir, aquel que daba las ordenes a los demás; sin contar con el detalle que ser un kage sígnifica que es el más fuerte de Akatsuki-**

**-Pero eso es malo o nó?- **preguntó Michiru

-**Si, porque si la reina despertó a la segunda sombra, quiere decir que el nuevo enemigo es muy poderoso-**

**-Entónces, podemos confiar en el?-** preguntó Mina -** porque sino mal recuerdo traé medio rostro cubierto-**

-**Si Mina, podemos confiar en el. El que traiga medio rostro cubierto solo quiere decir que tiene el puesto más alto y es, mientras existió el Milenio de Plata el guerrero de más confianza de la reina; bueno después de la lider de las sailors externas-**

**-Hablando de ese tema, ustedes 3- **dijo Luna mirando a Hotaru, Michiru y Setsuna - **qué pasó con la sailor que hace falta? ya sabén algo?-**

**-No Luna, no hemos podido sentir su presencia en esta época- **dijo Hotaru

-**Aún siguén buscando a esa sailor?-**

**-Si Lita, ahora más que nada tenemos que encontrarla, porque si lo que dijo Artemis es cierto, necesitaremos su ayuda-**

**-Pero Setsuna no oístes lo otro qué dijo Artemis? la reina envió a otro guerrero para protegernos, el cual resultó ser alguién de plena confianza para ella, lo mismo con la sailor, solo que este va de negro y de pantalón, enseñando cintura ahora que recuerdo- **dijo Mina

-**Y esó qué tiene que ver Mina?- **preguntó Ami

-**Que se veía demasiado guapo- **dijo con corazoncitos en los ojos

**-AYYY MINA!!!- **dijerón todos

-**Pero tiene razón. Era alguién muy guapo-**

**-MICHIRU!!!- **esto si sorprendio a todos

-**Qué? yo no tengo la culpa de que Mina tenga razón, ese chico es muy guapo- **dijo tratando de ocultar una risita que se le quería escapar

Así pasarón lo que quedaba del día, hablando de todo: escuela, chicos guapos, conciertos de violín, etc...hasta que ya era tarde y todas se fuerón a sus casas. Michiru decidió salir a tocar con su amado violín, hacía la playa, la cual no estaba muy lejos de donde vivía. Al fin y al cabo la casa donde vivía con Hotaru y Setsuna la compro ella y la escogió ella, por lo tanto tenía que estar cerca del mar; su amigo, su elemento.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Cerca de la playa, llegaba un motociclista. Llevaba puesto un traje de motociclista (NA: si han visto el traje que utiliza Haruka durante la serie? a pues ese y la moto también), el cual mostraba que la persona que manejaba la moto era una chica de pelo corto rubio cenizo y unos ojos (NA: hermosisimos ojos...ejem disculpen la intromision XD) verde esmeralda, los cuales obsevaban fijamente al mar.

**-"Que tranquilo se ve, me preguntó si yo, algún día pueda sentir esa tranquilidad, esa que no siento desde hace bastante tiempo"-** pensaba mientras su mirada mostraba tristeza, soledad y algo que no le permitía disfrutar él espectáculo que le brindaba la naturaleza y un violín? -**"y ese sonido? parece ser un violín"- **decidió buscar de donde provenía aquella melodía que le transmitía algo, un sentimiento, de eso estaba segura, lo que nosabía que tipo de sentimiento era

**-"Qué es lo que siento? es como si la persona que toca quisiera transmitir algo, pero qué?"- **sigió su recorrido hasta que vió una sombra sobre un peñasco, no muy cerca de la orilla, pero támpoco tan lejos - **" es una chica. Por la forma en la que toca, diría que es ella quien provoca que el mar se encuentre tranquilo, pareciera el canto de una sirena"- **en su rostro se formo una sonrisa **- "de alguna manera, siento paz y tranquilidad, no cabe duda, se tratá de una sirena cantando para el mar"- **pensaba para si misma - **"envidió al mar. Por lo menos tiene a alguién que le viene a transmitir tranquilidad, alguién que se preocupe por el; en cambio yo...no tengo a nadie, solo yo y mi soledad"- **de su rostro desapareció la sonrisa que tenía momentos atras

-**Pero por lo menos puedo disfrutar de este momento, el cual no se cuando se vuelva a repetir- **otra vez volvió a sonreir y se dispusó disfrutar esa melodía-**sin duda el mar es hermoso, pero creó que lo son más las sirenas-** unos cuantos segundos después regresó a su moto con una sonrisa. Esa persona, aunque fue por poco tiempo le hizo sentir algo que no sentía desde hace bastante tiempo. Y con esa sonrisa se fué.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Michiru llegó a un peñasco, el cual le permitía observar el atardecer. Oh si hermoso paisaje; ver al astro rey desaparecer en el óceano, para darle la bienvenida a la protectora de este planeta: la Luna.

-**Creó que llegué a buena hora- **dijo observando el paisaje. Después sacó su violín y se puso a tocar. Por alguna extraña razón, se sentía feliz, tránquila y decidió transmitir sus sentimientos a su amigo y confidente azul

**-"No se porque me siento así. Creó que nunca lo había estado"- **pensaba mientras tocaba y a su mente vino lo que ocurrió en el día, desde su accidente con Haruka, hasta lo que pasó con el famoso Kazakage - **"mmm porque no dejó de pensar en los 2? son diferentes personas y apenas los conocí hoy; aunque...cuando estuve con Haruka me sentí bien, pero con Kaze me sentí protegida, bueno con el es obvio, ya que me salvó la vida y con Haruka fue especial, muy especial, como si tuvieramos algo que ver"-** abrió sus ojos por la sorpresa de sus pensamientos

-**Apenas conocí a Haruka por mero accidente y ya ando pensando que entre nosotros hay algo-** lo dijó para si misma y provocando´que se sonrojara.

Al poco rato, escucho el motor de una moto y una rafága de viento apareció, haciendo que, por alguna extraña razó para ella se sintiera feliz.

**-Qué es lo que siento?- **como habia dejado de tocar, con su mano derecha que tenía libre se la pusó en el corazón - **será qué me este enamorando?-** después de lo que dijo reacciono - **no, no creó apenas nos conocimos y por accidente y...y- **se rindió ante su corazón - **creó que si me enamore- **y con una sonrisa volvió a tocar, ahora con más alegría.

Así fue como término el día de Michiru, con la esperanza de volver a ver pronto a Haruka, aunque fuera de accidente, pero que lo volviera a ver.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

_Perdon por la tardanza. Aki sta la mitad del capitulo anterior. Como vieron Haruka aparece como otro guerrero, un Akatsuki y no como sailor por k sera? Michiru, que alparecer ya anda enamorada de la rubia, si apenas la conocio.... k enamoradisa mujer...por ahi alguien dijo si se trata del subconciente de Haru que viene a proteger a las chikas en especial a Michiru. Creo k kon este capitulo keda claro que Haruka o Uranus no mandaron a otra parte de ellas, es la misma, pero con otros poderes, pero por k? ni yo lo se **Satsuki chan. **_

_sigan leyendo y asi descubriremos k pasa con esta rubia de hermosos ojos verdes. comentarios de todo tipo seran recibidos, sean buenos o malos. gracias a los anteriores comentarios_

_salu2_

_antes de k se me olvide, vieron k se menciono mucho a la reina Serenity? hay k chekar k pasara con este personaje, ya k sera una persona muy importante para Haruka y para el fic...asi k aguas kon la reina_

_ahora si me despido_


	6. REENCUENTRO CON LA CHICA BONITA

**CAPITULO 4: REENCUENTRO CON LA CHICA BONITA**

Luna y Artemis se encontraban en el techo de la casa de Serena observando el cielo nocturno de Tokyo.

**-Artemis-**

**-Si Luna? qué sucede?- **el gato volteó a ver a la gata, que veía fijamente a la Luna

**-No te parece extraño que la reina halla enviado a un Akatsuki a proteger a Serena?-**

**-Tal vez; pero si lo vemos de esta forma Luna, el que esta persona aparesca a tan poco de que Serena se convierta en la Neo Reina, quiere decir que le va a ayudar en convertirce en reina; ya sabes checar que se comporte como digna sucesora de la reina-**

**-Es increible que a estas alturas aún se preocupe por ella-**

**-Y no es para menos. No ha cambiado en nada desde que la conocimos; igual con Mina, pero con ella es diferente-**

**-Para mi, las 2 están en igualdad de condiciones, aunque creó que Serena ha subido un poco de peso-** dijó Luna dando un suspiro

**-Tu crees? yo ni me había fijado- **

-**Se me hace extraño viniendo de ti; con lo chismoso que eres era para que ya te hubieras fijado-**

**-Ya te dije que no soy chismoso, solo soy un poco curioso- **se defendio el gato

-**Para el caso es lo mismo- **Luna se detuvo a pensar un momento - **Artemis, cuando estuvimos en casa de Michiru hablando sobre el Akatsuki, estoy segura que no dijistes todo lo que sabes-**

**-Así es Luna. No dije todo porque primero tengo que ver al famoso Nidaime Kazakage; no es que desconfíe de el, pero es que las chicas me han métido una duda-**

**-Cuál?-**

**-Ellas piensan que ese guerrero es hombre-**

**-Y cuál es el problema?-**

**-Si no mal recuerdo, solo hubó 2 personas que se convirtieron en Kages, en sombras; la primera sombra, quien fue la que creó Akatsuki, fue mujer y la segunda, que apareció tiempo después, también fue una mujer-**

**-Mujer? me estás queriendo decir qué ese grupo de guerreros, fuerón comandados por 2 mujeres?-**

**-Por lo menos que yo recuerde, si. Por cierto, esos "guerreros", eran mujeres-**

**-QUE!!??, Dime una cosa Artemis, qué más sabes sobre ellos o ellas? necesito saber-**

**-Luna, y dices qué yo soy el chismoso? Primero deja que las chicas tengan más contacto con Kaze, como le dice Serena, y dependiendo de lo que ellas sepán, te diré-**

**-Tienes razón; creó que lo mejor será que regreses con Mina y yo con Serena, mañana les tocá escuela y hay que hacer que se despierten, porque sino llegarán tarde como siempre-**dijo la gata dandose la vuelta para bajar al balcón del cuarto de Serena y entrar por la ventana

-**Es cierto se me había olvidado. Buenas noches Luna que descanses-**

**-Igualmente Artemis-**

El gato blanco se bajo del balcón y se fue rumbo a la casa de Mina. Antes de que Luna entrara al cuarto de Serena, volvió a mirar al cielo, donde se encontraba la Luna

-**"Reina Serenity"**- y con una sonrisa entró al cuarto de su princesa

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

A la mañana siguiente

-**Serena vamonos que se nos hace tarde!!!!!!!!- **gritaba Mina desde la calle. Como siempre, las 2 rubias iban a llegar tarde a la escuela

-**Ya voy Mina!!!!!- **decía la otra rubia, apurandose a salir de su casa

-**Apurate, vamos corre- **decía mientras le tomaba la mano y empezaba a jalarla para que caminara, ó más bien corriera, para poder llegar a tiempo a la escuela. En el techo de la casa se encontraban los 2 gatos observando a sus protegidas

-**Vez te dije que se les haría tarde como siempre-**

**-No cambiaran nunca, verdad Luna?-**

**-Me temo que no-**

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Afuera de la escuela, se encontraban reunidas Ami, Lita y Michiru, quienes como siempre llegaban antes que las 2 rubias

-**Creó que mejor entramos de un vez- **dijo Ami observando su reloj

-**Tienes razón, mejor entremos y adentro las esperamos- **dijo Michiru observando aver si veía pista de las 2 rubias

-**Es qué nunca van a llegar temprano esas 2? hasta en eso se parecén- **se quejó Lita

-**Bueno ya, mejor me voy adelantando, recuerden que mi salón se encuentra en el segundo piso. Nos vemos en el almuerzo chicas-**

**-NOS VEMOS- **respondierón las otras 2.

Michiru empezó a subir las escaleras, mientras las otras, iban caminando rumbo a su salón. Cuando Ami y Lita llegarón, pudierón ver que dentro del salón, todos sus compañeros estaban reunidos en un rincón del fondo. Se acercarón a ver que era lo que pasaba

**-Hola chicos, sucede algo?-**preguntó Lita

-**Lita, Ami que bueno que llegarón- **

-**Molly, qué pasa?- **preguntó Ami

-**Según Kevín, hoy en nuestro salón va a entrar un nuevo estudiante-**

**-Nuevo? no crees qué ya es un poco tarde para que sigán admitiendo alumnos nuevos?-**

**-Lo sé Ami, pero si te fijas bien hay 3 lugares vacíos; 2 de ellos son de Serena y Mina y el otro apenas lo trajerón, eso quiere decir que si va admitierón a un nuevo estudiante- **dijo Molly observando los lugares de las 2 rubias y luego hacía la puerta para ver a que hora llegaba el nuevo estudiante

-**Chicas les tengo otra noticia- **en ese momento llegó Kevín, agitando en su mano derecha un libretita de notas

-**CUAL???!!!- **preguntarón las 3 chicas

-**-Parece ser que no solo entra un nuevo estudiante, sino 2-**

**-2??!!-** dijerón las 3

-**Si 2 estudiantes en esta escuela. El primero que ustedes saben va a entrar con nosotros y el segundo es un año mayor, así que entra a segundo año-**

**-Y sabes a qué grupo de segundo entra?- **preguntó Lita

-**Aver dejenme checar- **empezó a buscar en su libretita - **aquí esta. Va estar en 2º "A"-**

**-EN EL "A"??!!-** gritarón Ami y Lita

-**Si por qué?- **preguntó sin entender la reacción de las chicas

-**Oyé Lita, qué ese no es el grupo de Michiru?-**

**-Si Ami, ese es el grupo de Michiru. Qué te parece si luego la vamos a ver? y asi aprovechamos para preguntarle por el nuevo-**

**-Esta bien, solo falta esperar a Mina y a Serena-**

Ami apenas había terminado de decir eso cuando las 2 rubias entrarón exactamente cuando acababa de dar el toque la campana

**-SI LLEGAMOS A TIEMPO!!!- **gritarón las 2 rubias

**-Hasta que al fin llegan- **dijo Ami

-**Tenemos noticias chicas, verdad Molly?- **comentó Lita

-**Si, es cierto y son muy buenas noticias-**

**-CUALES??!!-** preguntarón las 2 rubias, pero en ese momento entró un hombre de 40 años en adelante, vestido de traje gris, con unas cuantas canas que empezaban a asomarse en la cabellera color negro y un bigote fino, detrás de el venía una maestra muy conocida por Serena

-**QUE HACE USTED AQUI???- **gritó Serena al ver a su antigua maestra de secundaria; la maestra Monica

-**Señorita Tsukino, veó que no ha cambiado nada, sigue igual o peor a cuando fue mi alumna-**

**-Profesora, conoce a esa estudiante?- **

**-Asi es señor director, de hecho hay varias caras conocidas para mi- **dijo observando a los que alguna vez fuerón sus alumnos en la secundaria

-**Bueno ese es problema suyo, vamos a lo que importa- **se aclaró la garganta y dijo - **en vista de que su profesor de Física ya se jubílo, me da gusto presentarles a la que será su nueva maestra de Física, la señorita Mónica, será su mastra de dicha materia durante su estancia en la preparatoria, ósea los 3 años, hasta que salgan de aquí-**

**-QUEEEEE????!!!!- **gritó la rubia de chongitos

-**Señorita Tsukino, comportesé. Le advierto que esta vez no sere muy tolerante con usted, como cuando lo estuvo en la secundaria, así que comportese-**

**-Pasando a otros asuntos- **dijo el director - **hoy se nos uné un nuevo estudiante, así que espero que lo tratén bien- **se acercó a la puerta e hizo una seña de que el nuevo entrara- **pasa , yo todavía tengo que atender otro asuntó. Señorita se lo encargó. Buenos días, con permiso- **dijo saliendo del salón. En ese momento entra un chico de pelo negro corto y piel un poco bronceada

-**Buenos días jovencito, por favor presentate- **cuando la maestra volteó a verlo se sonrojo - **"que chico tan guapo"-**

-**Si señorita- **volteó a ver a los que serían sus nuevos compañeros - **Hola, mi nombre es Alex Hatake y apartir de hoy sere su nuevo compañero. Espero que nos llevemos bien- **dijo mostrando una sonrisa amigable. Esto derritio a las chicas del salón (NA: imaginen a Haruka, nada más cambia el color de pelo que en este caso es negro y sus ojos color café obscuro)

**-Nosotras también Alex !!!!!- **dijeron todas las feminas del salón, a excepción de Ami

**-Alex, podrías sentarte junto a la señorita Tsukino?- **dijo la maestra Mónica, no muy convencida de que le hubiera escogido el lugar correcto. Pero pronto se le ocurrió una idea- **señorita Mizuno-**

**-Si profesora?- **preguntó desentemente la peliazul

-**Cuando seá hora del descansó, podría mostrarle las instalaciones al señor Hatake? Pensaba pedirselo a la señorita Tsukino, pero no queremos que el nuevo estudiante tenga una mala infuencía por parte de ella verdad?- **dijo mirando a donde se encontraban los 2 jovenes

-**Oíga qué le pasa?- **se quejo la rubia

-**Como seá, por favor toma asiento y cuando termine la clase puedes pedirle prestado sus apuntes a Mizuno, de acuerdo?-**

**-Si señorita...- **el jovén no sabía como se llamaba la maestra

-**Mónica, estoy para servirte cuando gustes. Cualquier duda o algo me dices, si?- **dijo muy sonriente

-**Si gracias lo tendre en cuenta- **dijo no muy convencido

-**Bien chicos, vamos a empezar la clase, así que anotén lo que voy a poner en el pizarrón- **dijo dandose la vuelta y empezando a escribir.

El chico nuevo se sentó donde le indicó la maestra. Iba a saludar a Serena pero otra rubia intervino

-**Hola Alex, mi nombre es Mina Aino, próxima actriz, cantante, bailarina profesional, en puntas divina ya sabes- **dijo tomandole una mano para saludarlo de manera muy efusiva -**"que chico tan guapo, no todos los días aparece uno asi"- **pensó la rubia con una sonrisa traviesa

-**Si...claro mucho gusto Mina-** dijo sorprendido por la actitud de Mina. Después volteó a ver a Serena - **y tu debes de ser la señorita Tsukino verdad?- **preguntó mirandola a los ojos, lo cual ruborizó a la rubia.

-**Si lo soy. Me llamó Serena Tsukino, mucho gustó en conocerte-** dijo con su gran sonrisa. Le hizo una seña para que acercara su rostró y le dijera algo al oído -**por cierto, no creas lo que dice la señorita Monica. Siempre me ha tratado mal esa mujer-**

**-Te escuche Serena- **dijo la maestra que seguía escribiendo

-**Ves? te dije- **

El chico nuevo solo atinó a sonreir, ya que no quería causarle más problemas a Serena, si se le ocurría reírse de lo que dijo

-**"Esta niña es muy agradable"- **pensó y se pusó a copiar lo del pizarrón

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Con Michiru, algo parecido estaba por ocurrir

**-Profesor Takeda, me permite pasar un momento?-**

**-Por supuesto señor director- **el maestro, que estaba escribiendo en el pizarrón, dejó de hacerlo para irse a sentar al escritorio

**-Buenos días jovenes-**

**-BUENOS DIAS SEÑOR DIRECTOR- **respondió todo el grupo

-**Solo es rápido lo que les tengo que decir. Apartir de hoy se integra a nuestra escuela un nuevo estudiante. Les pidó de la manera más amable que por favor, lo tratén bien- **se asomó por la puerta para indicarle al nuevo estudiante que entrará- **por favor jovenes reciban a...-**pero ya no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir, porque prontó se escucharón varias voces de parte de todo el salón.

Michiru, por su lado no prestó mucha atención a lo que dijo el director, ya que sus pensamientos andaban por otra parte, hasta que escucho que una compañera empezaba a gritar

-**PERO SI ES EL CHICO GUAPO QUE SALIO EN LA TELEVISION EL DIA DE AYER!!!- **estó llamó un poco la atención de Michiru

-**"Será el mismo al que se referían las chicas ayer?"- **pensó

-**ES CIERTO, ES EL NOVATO DE LAS CARRERAS DE AUTOS!!!!- **dijo un chico castaño

-**ES HARUKA TENOH!!!- **gritó todo el salón, provocando un sustó en Michiru, ó 2 ?

**-"Qué? es Haruka? el mismo qué yo conocí ayer y sin querer ensucie su chaqueta con café?"- **tuvó que alzar su mirada para ver si lo que pensaba era cierto o pura imaginación de ella - "**oh por Dios, si es el"- **cuando se dió cuenta de que en verdad era su Haruka(NA:ya tan rápido Haruka paso a ser propiedad de Michiru?), se sonronjo

-**Bueno...creó que el grupo ya me presentó señor director- **dijo el rubio, con una sonrisa encantadora, pensaba Michiru. Haruka se pusó a observar a los que serían sus compañeros de clase, hasta que su vista se cruzó con una cara familiar para el joven Tenoh- "**pero si es la chica bonita que conocí ayer, es Michiru, que suerte"- **pensó

-**Es cierto. Bien joven Tenoh, lo dejó;profesor se lo encargó-** se refirió a Haruka

**-Por supuesto-**

**-Con permiso y bienvenido Tenoh-**

**-Gracias señor director- **dijo Haruka obsevando como el director salía del salón

El profesor observó el salón para ver si había algún lugar disponible para el nuevo. Para su sorpresa había varios - **pensé que eran menos asientos, pero veó que me equivoque- **prontó encontró un lugar que se le hizo adecuado para Haruka - **señorita Kaioh, el asiento que se encuentra detrás de usted esta disponible?- **

**-Eh, qué?**- Michiru fue sacada de sus ensoñaciones, para voltear a ver hacía el asiento que se refería el profesor- **si profesor-** tenía idea de lo que iba a pasar con la respuesta que dió. Por un lado quería que Haruka se sentará atrás de ella, pero por el otro no, ya que significaría tenerle cerca y eso, aunque le agradará, también la ponía nerviosa. Por suerte, Michiru sabe disimular cuando esta nerviosa, por lo menos delante de las chicas

-**Perfectó. Tenoh, te sentarás detrás de la señorita Kaioh y usted señorita, se encargará de mostrarle a Tenoh la escuela, de acuerdo?- **preguntó mirando a ambos jovenes

-**Si profesor- **dijo Michiru con toda la calma posible que logró encontrar en su interior

**-Bien, tome asientó y después pide que le pasen los apuntes-**

**-Si profesor- **empezó a caminar hacía el lugar que se le había asignado. Su paso era firme y elegante, logrando sacar varios suspiros por parte de las chicas, cosa que en vez de agradarle, le molestó - **"pero que molestas"-**

Michiru se dió cuenta de como su sonrisa desapareció, para dar lugar a una cara llena de molestia

**"Qué es lo que tendra?"- **se preguntó extrañada por la forma en que su mirada cambio . Haruka llegó al lugar que le correspondía y se sento. Michiru pensaba, que Haruka no se acordaba de ella - **"ni siquiera se porque me emociono. Lo más seguro es que ni se acuerde de mí"-**

**-Hola Michiru- **

**-"Hasta pienso que me esta hablando"-**

**-Michiru, estás bien?-**

En ese momento sintió que le tocaban el hombro y volteó a ver a Haruka

-**Eh?...si estoy bien- **se sonrojo al ver el rostro de Haruka - **"que hermoso es...momento...aquí hay algo que no concuerda"- **pensó mientras examinaba el rostro de Haruka, pero fue interrumpida

-**Vaya, pensé qué no te acordabas de mi. Por si las dudas, Soy Haruka Tenoh, tu nuevo compañero de clases- **dijo extendiendole la mano

-**Perdona, es que yo también pense lo mismo, pero como dices, por si las dudas, Soy Michiru Kaioh, bienvenido a la escuela, Haruka- **también extendió su mano para tomar la de Haruka - **"otra vez siento algo,por qué?"-**

**-Por cierto, hoy serás mi guía en la escuela verdad?-**

**-Si es cierto- **recordó algo - **"voy a estar con Haruka todo el día? oh por Dios"- **en el rostro de Michiru apareció un ligero rubor, el cual no pasó desapercibido por Haruka

-**"Que bonita es"- **pensó

Pasarón 3 horas de clase para que el timbre diera avisó de que la hora del amuerzo había llegado. Haruka se pusó de pie y se acercó a Michiru

-**Y bien, señorita guía, por dondé empezamos el recorrido?-**

Michiru no dijo nada, solo tomó la mano de Haruka (NA: confianzuda XD), y ambos salierón del salón dejando a todos sus compañeros de clase sorprendidos por la "familiaridad" con la que se trataban.

Empezarón su recorrido por los salones que había en la escuela, los cuales erán talleres. Pasarón por el de Poesía, Literatura, Periodismo, Computación; hasta que llegarón al de música

-**Y esté es el salón de música, uno de mis favoritos- **dijo Michiru

-**Uno?- **preguntó Haruka

-**Si, me gustá mucho la música, no soy parte del taller, pero me permitén utilizar el salón cuando lo necesito-**

**-Y a todo estó, qué instrumento tocas?-**

**-El violín, es mi instrumento favorito. Aprendí a tocarlo cuando era muy chica- **dijo Michiru, recordandó la primera vez que toco ese instrumento

-**Debes de ser una gran violinista-** cuando Haruka dijo eso, recordo algo - **"será la persona que estuvo tocando ayer en la playa?"- **pensó

-**Bueno, en realidad no se si lo seá, he dadó algunos conciertos, pero no creó serlo- **el semblante de Michiru se pusó triste lo cual Haruka pudó notar, pero prefirió no decir nada -**aunque no pierdo la esperanza de ser una violinista que seá reconocida a nivel mundial** "**pero** **como serlo si mi sueño de ser una gran violinista ha sido interrumpido por mi deber como sailor"- **pensó Michiru

Ambos habían encontrado un árbol y decidierón sentarse para poder platicar tranquilamente

-**Pués yo creó Michiru que lograrás tu sueño- **estó sorprendió a Michiru que volteó a ver a Haruka, quien miraba como pasaban los alumnos - **digo apenás nos conocimos, pero por la forma en la que expresas tu sueño, estoy seguró que lo conseguiras- **entoncés pensó si debería preguntarle si ella era la chica que vio en la playa - **o al menos ya lo conseguístes y no te has dado cuenta o si lo has hecho pero no quieres reconocerlo-**

**-A qué te refieres Haruka?-**

Pero ya no recibió respuesta porque en ese momento llegó Ami, haciendo que los 2 jovenes se pusieran de pie

-**Michiru qué andas haciendo por aquí?-**

**-Ami, que bueno que te veó, quiero presentarte a ...- **pero una voz la interrumpio

-**Tenoh-** un chico pelinegro miraba fijamente a Haruka

**-Hatake- **y Haruka no se quedaba atrás

Ami y Michiru se quedarón observando a sus respectivos compañeros de clases, por lo que veían, estos chicos ya se conocían, pero por sus miradas pareciera que no se llevarán bien

**-Veó que vienes bien acompañado Haruka-**

**-Lo mismo digo de ti Alex- **

Ambos chicos mirarón a las chicas que los acompañanaban

-**Esperó que no te andes metiendo en problemas, Hatake-**

**-Acasó crees qué soy tú?- **

-**Afortunadamente no. Con que exista solo un Haruka Tenoh en este planeta, es más que suficiente-**

**-Estoy de acuerdo contigó. Para este mundo sería catastrofíco que existieran 2 Harukas-**

Michiru, cansada de no saber que pasaba entre estos 2, decidió intervenir

-**Ah...disculpen...ustedes ya se conocen?-** preguntó a Haruka

-**Claro, Alex deja que te presente a Michiru Kaioh, es la que se encargará de mostrarme la escuela-**

**-Mucho gustó Michiru- **se llevó una mano a la barbilla, tratando de recordar algo - **Kaioh, Michiru Kaioh me suena, pero de dondé?-**

**-"Esperó que no me reconosca por ser la prodigió del violín"- **pensaba Michiru

-**Ah ya recorde!!!- **dijo con una gran sonrisa traviesa - **oyé Haru, qué no es la chica bonita que conocistes ayer?- **dijo ampliando aún más su sonrisa al ver como Haruka empezaba a ruborizarse, pero no fué el único. Michiru estaba completamente roja al recordar como es que tuvo que conocer a Haruka

-**Si Alex, es ella- **dijo lo más calmado que pudo

-**Yo soy Alex Hatake, un muy querido y respetado amigo de Haru- **dijo muy sonriente, extendiendole la mano a Michiru

-**Mucho gustó Alex- **dijo tomando la mano del pelinegro

-**Por cierto Alex, quién es la chica qué te acompaña? parece que también conoce a Michiru- **dijo Haruka observando a Ami, la cuál se ruborizo

-**Haruka tiene razón, ustedes 2 ya se conocen verdad?- **

-**Mi nombre es Ami Mizuno, mucho gusto- **dijo haciendo una reverencia

-**Ami es una de mis mejores amigas y es mi compañera en el equipo de natación de la escuela, es como decirlo, mi rival-**

**-Je, no es para tanto Michiru, te recuerdo que tu eres la capitana del equipo y eso es porque eres mejor que yo- **dijo un poco apenada

-**Soy la capitana porque soy mayor que tu, además cuando yo salga tu serás la capitana- **dijo muy sonriente a la otra

-**En vista de que todo mundo se conoce, qué les parece si hacemos el recorrido por la escuela juntos? y de paso vamos a desayunar que ya me muero de hambre- **dijo Alex poniendo sus manos en el estomago

-**Qué opinan chicas?- **preguntó el rubio

-**Me parece bien- **dijo Ami

-**Estoy de acuerdo- **dijo Michiru un poco frsutrada, porque ya no iba estar a solas con Haruka, pero por lo mismo se sentía tranquila

-**Perfecto!!!- **dijo el pelinegro empezando a caminar seguido por los otros 3

En ese momento Michiru recordó que faltaban 3 personas, 2 rubias de ojos azules y ua castaña de ojos verdes, le hizo una seña a Ami de que se acercara un poco a donde estaba y le preguntó en voz baja

-**Oyé, dondé están las demás? es extraño que no anden esas 3 por aquí persiguiendo a Alex-**

**-Pués resulta, que la maestra dejo que Alex y yo salieramos antes de tiempo, por lo mismo de que estamos hablando de ellas 3; de seguró pensó que lo iban a andar siguiendo o algo así-**

**-Ya veó-**

**-Qué tanto se secreteán ustedes 2?- **preguntó Haruka acercando su rostro al de las 2 chicas y hablando en voz baja también, ya que estas se habían detenido y eso llamó la atención de Haruka. Alex solo trataba de contener la risa, lo que veía era demasiado gracioso para el, las 2 chicas estaban completamente rojas

**-N...na...nada, cosas de chicas- **dijo Michiru, haciendose la ofendida por la intromisión de Haruka

-**Si tu dices- **dijo tratando también de controlar la risa, ya que había escuchado lo que ellas estaban hablando.

En eso empiezan a ver una gran capa de polvo y unas voces gritando. Eran 2 voces bastantes conocidas para Ami y Michiru

-**AMI DONDE ESTAS???!!!- **sin duda eran Mina y Serena y detrás de ellas Lita, quién por más que lo intentó, no pudo controlar a las rubias

-**Qué pasá?- **preguntó Haruka observando que algo se acercaba a donde estaba con Alex

-**CUIDADO!!!- **dijerón al mismo tiempo Ami, Lita y Michiru

-**Qué...??- **fue lo único que logró decir Alex antes de ir a dar al suelo, seguido de Haruka ya que se sujeto de la manga del saco de la escuela, dando un gran tirón de este y trayendose al portador del saco - **ay mi espalda...mmm...Serena?- **dijo observando que la rubia estaba encima de el

-**Eh?- **fué lo único que pudo decir al ver un par de ojos cafes observandola **-estás bien Alex?- **

**-Creó que si, podrías levantarte? no es normal platicar en estas condiciones-**

Serena se levantó y Alex se tuvo que sacudir el polvo de su uniforme, luego se pusó a buscar a Haruka, hasta que lo encontro debajo de la otra rubia

-**Pero si eres el chico guapo de ayer- **dijo Mina observando a Haruka

-**Perdona, te conosco?- **preguntó el rubio tratando de ponerse de pie, lo cual consigió gracias a que Mina se paró antes y se presentó de una forma un poco extraña para los chicos nuevos

-**No, pero dejame decirte que estás enfrente de la gran Mina Aino, próxima actriz, cantante, bailarína profesional en puntas- **cuando dijo eso, hizo el movimiento de una verdadera bailarína de ballet con los brazos arriba - **divina, ya sabes, Britney Spears, Hilary Duff y demás-**

**-Ah, si claró comprendó- **dijo con una gotita en la cabeza

-**Haruka, disculpa a estas niñas, aveces ni saben lo que hacen- **dijo una apenada Ami

-**Ami como es qué conoces a este chico tan guapo?- **preguntó Lita

-**Michiru- **fué lo único que dijo

-**Michiru tu ya lo conocías? desde cuando? como? donde? por qué no nos dijistes?- **preguntó Mina (NA: recuerdan cuando Mina y Serena andaban espiando a Haruka la primera vez qué se conocierón y le preguntan a Michiru si es la novia de Haruka? a pues imaginense la misma situación XD)

-**Ah...bueno verán chicas yo...-** Michiru en ese momento quería desaparecer del planeta, pero Haruka al ver la situación de Michiru decidió ayudarla

-**Bueno qué no ibamos a desayunar? ustedes 3 también pueden venir si gustan- **dijo sonriendo a las 3 chicas que acaban de llegar, con una sonrisa coqueta y para Michiru un guiño del ojo

-**Si claro, por supuesto- **dijo Serena al oir la oferta del rubio - **por cierto, me llamó Serena Tsukino-** saludo con su tipica sonrisa

**- Y yo Lita Kino, mucho gusto en conocerte...-**

**-Haruka Tenoh- **respondió el rubio - **lo mismo digo de ustedes chicas- **volteó a ver a Michiru - **Michiru, ellas son las amigas a las qué te referías hace un momento?-**

**-Si son ellas, aunque aún faltán otras 3- **

**-Pués son unas chias muy agradables- **dijo con una sonrisa - **vamos a desayunar y luego continuamos con el recorrido, les parece?-**

**-SIII!!!!- **dijerón Alex, Lita, Mina y Serena; por otra parte Michiru y Ami solo se avergonzarón de la actitud de sus amigas y Haruka solo sonreía

Llegarón a la cafetería y lo que paso ahí fue todo un caos

-**HARUKA ERES UN AMOR !!!!!!!!- **

**-CASATE CONMIGO!!!!!-**

**-TE AMAMOS !!!!-**

Estó sorprendió a las chicas. Jamás habían visto tanto alboroto por una persona, pero lo que sigió fue tantito peor, todo mundo se les venía encima

-**HARUKA!!!!!!- **gritó un grupo de chicas

-**Alex has algo- **dijo el rubio a su amigo

-**Tranquilo, chicas observen- **metió la mano dentro del saco, para sacar un montón de fotos de Haruka vestido de piloto de F1 color rojo y sujetando un casco del mismo color, todas autografiadas por Haruka - **AQUI LES VA!!!- **dijó lanzandó al aire las fotos las cuales fuerón rapidamente agarradas por el montón de chicas que los perseguían - **jeje, con eso bastará- **dijo al ver como la muchedumbre se retiraba

**-Uff...gracias, no se que haría sin ti- **dijo Haruka poniendo una mano en el hombro de su amigo

-**De nada, ya sabes que siempre vengo preparado para este tipo de cosas- **dijo con un guiño - **por cierto chicas auí tienen las suyas- **dijo sacando más fotos y dandoselas a las chicas

-**GRACIAS!!!- **dijerón las 5. Michiru se puso a observar su foto y volvió a ver que algo no encajaba en Haruka

-**"Que extraño, hay algo aquí que no concuerda, supongo que tendre que investigar"- **pensaba mientras guardaba su foto de Haruka. El rubio observo como Michiru miraba la foto

-**"Será qué se de cuenta de mi secreto?"- **pensaba un poco preocupado

Afortunadamente lograrón llegar a una mesa en la cafetería. Prontó comenzó la interrogación a Michiru

-**Aver señorita Kaioh, por qué no nos dijistes que ya conocías a Haruka?- **preguntó Mina

Michiru les contó como es que tuvó que conocer a Haruka y el rubio la ayudo a contar como fué dicho encuentro

-**Y eso fué lo que paso- **dijo Michiru

-**Vaya, fué raro. Sabes Michiru que pudistes verlo por la televisión ayer?- **dijo Mina

-**Tal vez lo hubiera visto, si no hubiera sido que Serena y Rei empezarón a discutir como siempre- **dijo Ami

-**Yo no tengo la culpa que la tonta de Rei me hayá pisado- **se defendió Serena comiendo un pay de limón hecho por Lita

-**Esa tal Rei, también es amiga de ustedes?- **preguntó Alex comiendo un sandwich de jamón

-**Si también lo es, aunque quien sabe porque siempre se la pasa peleando con Serena- **dijo Lita

-**Y cambiando de tema, chicos platiquenos de ustedes, comó es qué se conocen?- **preguntó Michiru tratando de saber un poco más de Haruka

-**Pués nos conocimos en Kyoto, hace como 3 meses por merá casualidad, verdad Haru?-**

**-Si así es- **fué lo único qque dijo el rubio

-**Y cómo es qué salistes en televisión ayer? oí que eres un novato de las carreras de autos y por la foto que me dió Alex veó que es cierto- **dijo Ami

-**Aquí mi amigo Alex, fué quién me consigió la entrevista-**

**-Digamos chicas que yo soy como el representante de Haruka- **decía mientras seguía con lo que quedaba de sandwich

-**Pero no son muy jovenes para ese tipo de cosas?, digo para ser un piloto, en el caso de Haruka, es muy jovén y tu Alex para ser su representate, también eres muy jovén- **dijo Michiru

-**Así representatnte, lo que se llama representante no lo es, digamos que el solo se encarga de decirme que es lo que me conviene y que no y ya dependiendó de su punto de vista es como decidó las cosas- **dijo Haruka

-**El sueño de Haruka siempre a sido ser un famoso corredor de autos, quiere ser reconocido por sus carreras y sus triunfos; de hecho en una carrera fue donde lo conocí, verdad Haru?-**

**-Así es. Ya había terminado la carrera de por sí, cuando lo encontre espiandome con una camara fotografica. Me aclaró lo que quería, que era una simple foto con un buen perfil y toda la cosa y acepte. Entonces me dijo que tomar fotos, para el era su pasatiempo favorito-**

**-Y me propusó que fuera su fotográfo personal, por eso es que tengo tantas fotos de Haruka, además si se llega a dar una situación como la de hace un momento, yo ya vengo preparado para eso- **dijo haciendo la señal de victoria

Así se la pasarón platicando mientras duró el descanso y ya entre todos fuerón a recorrer la escuela. Resultó ser demasiado grande para Alex y Haruka, pero eso no les importo, disfrutaban de la compañía de sus, ahora, nuevas amigas.

Cada quien regresó a su respectivo salón a terminar lo que quedaba de clases. Cuando fue la hora de salida todos se reunierón en la entrada

**-Chicos qué les pareció la escuela?- **preguntó Ami

**-Es mejor de lo que me imaginaba- **dijo Haruka pensando en Michiru

-**Haru, me encargarón hacer un trabajo en equipo con las chicas, así que si no te importa me voy con ellas- **dijo el pelinegro con una sonrisa traviesa; algo tramaba en contra de Haruka

-**Está bien, solo comportate quieres?- **

**-Si, si ya dejame tránquilo; Michiru un gustó en conocerte- **se despidió amablamente

**-Igualmente Alex, chicos nos vemos mañana- **el déspido fue en general, lo que alarmó a Alex

**-Haruka, no seas descortés y acompaña a Michiru hasta su casa, sirve que te preste los apuntes- **dijo el pelinegro a modo de órden

-**No te preocupes Alex, no pensaba dejar sola a Michiru al ver que te llevas a sus amigas- **estó provoco que Michiru se pusiera un poco nerviosa - **bueno chicas un gustó en conocerlas, hasta mañana- **

-**HASTA MAÑANA- **respondierón las 4 empezando a caminar seguidas de Alex, que le guiño un ojo a Haruka en modo de buena suerte, cosa que captó el rubio

**-Bien señorita guía, creó que ahora yo seré su guardaespaldas-** dijo cortes mente, lo que provóco una sonrisa en Michiru

**-Eso creó, esperó que seas como el de la película de "El guardaespaldas"-**

**-Tal vés lo seá. Ahora señorita Kaioh a donde deseá qué la lleve?- **para ese entonces habían caminado al estacionamiento de la escuela y Michiru vió un Ferrari spider 430, color negro y asientos rojos. Mucho lujo para un joven que, a según Michiru, ni siquiera tenía 18 años

-**Ese es tu auto?-**

**-Si ese es. De hecho tengo más, pero creó que te los mostraré en otro momento-** dijo muy orgulloso de su Ferrari - **permitamé- **ayudó a Michiru a subir al auto como todo un caballero

-**Gracias- **Michiru estaba impresionada por la forma de ser de Haruka. Sin duda, Michiru cada vez más estaba segura que se estaba enamorando de Haruka

Haruka subió al auto y le preguntó a Michiru hacia donde la llevaba. Fué un paseó interesante, muy interesante para los 2.

Primero, Michiru le pidió de favor que la llevará al centro para que comprará unas cuerdas para su violín, a lo cual Haruka accedió. Después fuerón a comer a un restaurante de comida italiana que quedaba cerca de donde estaban. Cuando terminarón de comer, Haruka le pidió a Michiru que lo acompañara a comprar algunas cosas que le faltaban para la escuela. Comprarón libros, cuadernos, uniformes (NA: uno nunca sabe cuando es que se necesite un repuesto XD) y algo de despensa para la casa de Haruka. Se habían llevado casí todo el día haciendo compras y Michiru quería pedirle otro favor a Haruka pero no sabía como decirle

**-"No vaya a pensar que estoy abusando de su amabilidad**"- pensaba, ya iban en el auto de Haruka rumbo a casa de Michiru, sin embargo el rubio se desvió a otro lugar muy conocido por la chica: la playa

**-Esperó que no te moleste el que me hallá desviado del camino-**

**-No te preocupes, de hecho yo te quería decir que si me podias traer a la playa, ya casí empieza el atardecer y observar un atardecer en la playa es algo que disfrutó mucho y más cuando traígo mi violín**- dijo Michiru observando hacia el mar. Lo que dijo provocó que Haruka recordará que tenía que preguntarle algo

**-"Creó que lo mejor será quedarme calladó y guardarme esa imagén en mi mente y en mi corazón**"- pensó

-**Ah...Haruka te puedo hacer una pregunta?-**

**-Si claró-**

**-A...bueno...este...yo me preguntaba si es qué tenías novia?- **dijo sonrojada por tal pregunta

-**No, no lo tengo. Por qué?- **

**-Bueno es que un chico tan guapo como tu es para que tuviera novia, no crees?- **de alguna manera la respuesta de Haruka le había dado esperanza para conseguir algo

-**Si lo he pensado, pero...-**se quedó pensando en lo que iba a decir

-**Pero?- **preguntó Michiru

-**En estos momentos no tengo tiempo para pensar en novias y eso ; en este momento de mi vida, no tengo tiempo para amar-** dijo con un semblante serió, demasiado pensó Michiru

**-Por qué dices esó?- **preguntó decepcionada por la respuesta del rubio

-**Ya sabes, lo de las carreras y eso, no me permiten concentrarme en andar buscando a alguién que pueda amar y que me corresponda-**

**-Comprendo-**

**-Pero si me llegará a enamorar, tu serás la primera en saberlo- **dijo mostrandole una sonrisa

-**Yo?- **

-**Si, hay algo en tí que me da confianza, no sé, pero de ser así necesito que me guardes un secretó, podras?- **preguntó el rubio un poco temeroso a lo que iba a decir

-**Si claró, dime-**

**-Hace rató, vi como observabas la foto que te dió Alex y eso me llamó la atención-**

**-Bueno, no te vayas a enojar, pero es que viendote bien y de cerca, pareces un chico muy guapo, pero para mi, hay algo que no encaja contigo, no sé, veó rasgos femeninos, como si fueras una chica o algo así-**

**-En verdad que eres observadora- **dió un suspiró - **Michiru, yo en realidad soy una mujer, al igual que Alex-**

Ok. Momento, analizemos la información juntó a Michiru; Haruka es...MUJER?-

**-"De todo es lo que menos me esperaba...es una mujer...me enamoré de una mujer y...sigo sintiendo lo mismo, parece que el hecho de que Haruka seá mujer, no cambia en nada mis sentimientos"- **pensaba

-**Michiru, creó que debí decirtelo desde un principio, pero necesitaba estar seguro de que pudiera confiar en tí, Michiru creés que puedas guardar ese secretó? para mi significa mucho porque no solo se tratá de mí, sino también de Alex-**

**-Con una condición- **dijo Michiru, ya que se había propuesto algo

-**Cuál?- **preguntó con nervios

-**Que apartir de hoy seámos amigos- **dijo dandole la mano. La rubia solo parpadeó.

-**Esta bien, entonces seremos amigos-** un poco más calmada tomo la mano de Michiru y sintió que en verdad podía confiar en ella

Michiru había decidido, que si no conseguía el amor de Haruka, por lo menos tendría su amistad y si el destino quiere, tal ves pueda conseguir que Haruka se enamoré de ella.

Después de esa conversación, decidierón observar el atardecer en silencio, sintiendo una gran tranquilidad los 2, tanta, que Michiru recargó su cabeza en el hombro derecho de Haruka y esta, por inercia, la abrazó por los hombros. Cuando salió la Luna y Michiru empezó a sentir frío, Haruka le dió su saco de la escuela y la llevó a su casa, la cual no estaba tan lejos. Ambos se despidierón y Haruka se fué hasta estar seguró de que Michiru entrará a su casa y cerrara la puerta.

Michiru cuando cerró la puerta, recordó que traía el saco del uniforme de Haruka, así que volvió a abrir para ver si alcanzaba a Haruka, pero no lo consigió. Acercó el sacó a su nariz y pudo percibir el perfume que utilizaba Haruka, uno masculino, pero que sin duda le quedaba bien a la ojiverde, o al menos para el gustó de Michiru.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

En casa de Haruka, ó más bien departamento, Alex ya se encontraba ahí viendo la televisión. Oyó cuando Haruka entró, pero su vista seguía en el aparató

-**Qué tal te fué Haru?-**

**-Mejor de lo que creí. Michiru ya sabe que tu y yo somos mujeres-**

**-Así que bien que sepá...QUE ELLA QUEEEEEE???!!! PERO HARUKA QUE TE PASA? COMO PUEDES DECIR ESO TAN TRANQUILAMENTE? NO VES QUE TU CARRERA ESTA EN JUEGO SI ELLA HABLA?!!!-**

**-Calma, confía en ella, no lo hará-**

**-Pero...-**le tapó la boca para que se callará y le permitiera hablar

-**Recuerdas a la chica qué te dije que ví ayer en la playa?- **solo asintió - **hoy descubrí que esa chica era Michiru-**

**-Y eso qué tiene que ver? horita lo que importa es tu carrera y que no diga nada. Y cómo es qué supo nuestro pequeño secreto?-**

**-Ella misma se dió cuenta y hace unos momentos me pregunto y yo solo le confirme sus sospechas-**

**-Pero cómo?-**

**-Por la foto que le distes, además sino mal recuerdo, ella dijo que era pintora y sus amigas dicen que sus obras son excelentes, si es así, ella descubrió nuestro secreto por tener vista de pintor-**

**-Oh ya entiendo. Oyé Haru, esa chica es un estuche de monerías, me preguntó qué más sabra hacer? pinta, nada, toca el violín; es sorprendente-**

**-Si lo es, sabes creó que ya no va ser la "chica bonita"-**

**-A nó? entonces?-**

**-Le dire Sirena- **dijo con una sonrisa al recordar a la sirena de ojos color turquesa

Así fué como término el día para estos jovenes, deseando que ya amaneciera y ver a sus nuevos amigos

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

_Al fin termine este capitulo. Lamento la tardanza para subir este capitulo, que se suponia era el de la semana pasada, pero con eso de la escuela y que el inicio de clases, pues y apenas y tenia tiempo para este capi._

_Que tal el amig de Haruka? acasó pensaron k la iba a dejar sola con su alma? pues no... y Michiru.... k hare contigo? ni modo Michi tendrás que ver como le haces para conseguier k la rubia te haga caso..._

_Por cierto una pregunta, como kieren k me refiera a Haruka y a Alex? en masculino? creo k seria lo mas conveniente, ya k asi se manejo en la version del anime en México y en Japón, pero ustedes deciden, yo tomaré ideas, comentarios y sugerencias para k desarrolle el fic..._

_Ahora que recuerdo, esto es para **Satsuki chan **que pregunto por Mamoru...pues no lo hará...hay k recordar k kuando se fue a E.U.A, Galaxia lo mató, sera mencionado en el fic, pero de todas maneras si llega aparecer sera hasta el final...el no cabe...de momento en este fic..._

_y otra pregunta...se k en su momento dije k no aparecerian en este fic los Kou, una conocida mia me dijo k los metiera...yo solo digo una cosa...si aparecen...sera por un ratito...victimas de las sailors animates y ya...no son muy apreciados de mi parte...bueno Taiki y Yaten si...el otro no....por eso pido su opinion si quieren ver a estos 3 con una pequeña participacion especial...aki no va a ver nada de "bom bón" y eso...solo "cabeza de bom-bón" de parte de Haruka....yo los dejo a consideracion suya_

_Me despido esperando actualizar lo mas rapido que pueda...._

_salu2_


	7. LOS SENTIMIENTOS DE HARUKA

**CAPITULO 5: LOS SENTIMIENTOS DE HARUKA**

Ha pasado un mes desde que Sailor Iron Mouse apareció y le ha provocado problemas a las sailors. En un mes apareció 5 veces y en esas apariciones siempre acabó perdiendo ante el grupo de las scouts, provocando el enojo de su señora

**-Iron Mouse, ya me cansé que siempre andes fallando. Eres una inutil -**

**-Pero señora Galaxia,** **no es mi culpa que esas tontas aparescán cuando estoy trabajando - **Estaba de rodillas ante la sailor más poderosa del Universo (NA: no hare descripción de como es Galaxia, como para qué? XD)

--**Eso no me importa, lo único que has demostrado es que eres una inútil buena para nada - **decía sentada con una mirada fría, que podia hacer sentir su enojo

--**Señora Galaxia le juro que ...-**

**-No me interesa saber lo que tengas que decir Iron Mouse, solo dejame decirte que solo tienes una oportunidad, la última de hecho, si fallas ya sabes lo que te espera verdad? --**

Detrás de Iron Mouse se podian escuchar unas risitas de burlas, las cuales podrían carcajadas, de no ser, que estan ante la presencia de Galaxia

--**Va a fallar -**

**-Lo sé, siempre se anda equivocando -**

**-Ustedes 2 ya callensé!! que ven no desesperán a Nuestra Señora? --**

Una mirada severa por parte de Galaxia Hizo que se callarán

--**Será mejor que vayas a realizar la misión que te encargé antes de que me arrepienta y me deshaga de ti ahora mismo, ahora largo y desaparece de mi vista -**

**-S ... si mi señora -**

Sailor Iron Mouse desapareció, dejando a una Sailor Galaxia molesta por los errores que había Cometido

--**Esa tonta Va a fallar, a si que ve preparandote Sailor Aluminum Siren junto con Lead Crow - **se dió cuenta que las otras sailors la miraban con dudas- **qué? no oyerón? hagan lo que les estoy ordenando y no quiero quejas-**

**-Si señora, como usted ordene - **dijerón las 2 no muy satisfechas

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% %%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Serena y las chicas demás seguían con su vida "normal". Lo que las chicas no sabían, es que Serena estaba preocupada por Darién, ya qué iba a cumplir 2 meses que se había ido a los Estados Unidos y no se había comunicado con Serena. Pero con la ayuda de sus amigas y sus nuevos "amigos", Alex y Haruka, había logrado que esa preocupación no apareciera tan seguido, así no preocuparía a sus amigos.

Aparte pensaba que asi estaba mejor, como decía Luna, porque así no tendría que decirle lo del nuevo enemigo y preocupar a su novio.

Además, Serena y las demás chicas pensaban en algo que les llamó la atención de Alex; Fisicamente no se parecía a Serena, pero tenía casi, sino es que todas, las habilidades de ella. Se destacaba en comer, dormir, jugar video juegos, leer comics y era malo para las matemáticas. Se podria decir que era su "yo" en versión "masculina".

En cuanto a sus vidas como sailors, tuvieron que pelear con Iron Mouse y sus zombies, algo que las dejaba bastante agotadas. Más aparte, las chicas se mostraban molestas con el famoso Kazekage, quien apareció solo 2 veces, disque a ayudar, pero lo único qué hacía era checar si Sailor Moon no estaba lastimada o herida, a las demás no les prestaba atención, le daba igual si esteban heridas.

Lo que ellas no sabían, era que el Kazekage siempre las estuvo observando, atento si es que era necesario tener que ayudarlas.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% %%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Con Haruka y Michiru, se habían convertido en muy buenos amigos. Incluso, después de unos días de desconfianza por parte de Alex hacia Michiru, tambien se hicieron amigos y todo gracias a que Michiru le demostró al pelinegro que el secreto que compartía con Haruka, estaba a salvo.

En todos estos días, Michiru observaba las diferentes formas de ser de Haruka. Con ella y las demás chicas, que ya sabían que Haruka y Alex eran mujeres, era amable, amigable y cortez, cosa contraria con las chicas que se alborotaban al ver a Haruka y a Alex por los pasillos de la escuela, muchas intentaban acercarse a Haruka , pero con una mirada las alejaba. Le llegaban cartas y todo tipo de regalos por parte de sus admiradoras, pero a ni uno les prestaba atención, ya que algunos traían declaraciones de amor y otras eran un poco indecorosas.

Michiru se dió cuenta que a Haruka, tal y como le había dicho hace un mes, no tenía intenciones de enamorarse, pero eso no le quitaba las esperanzas de conseguir que se fijara en ella.

Sin duda alguna, Michiru estaba más enamorada de Haruka, apesar de saber que era una mujer, y más lo estuvo cuando supo que su querida rubia tocaba el piano y que además era excelente al momento de tocarlo. Esperaba la oportunidad de pedirle que la acompñara en un dúo, ellas 2, con sus respectivos instrumentos, siendo uno solo

**- "Deberas que cuando uno se enamora piensa en tantas cosas**"- pensaba Michiru mientras veia la playa desde la ventana de su cuarto.

Después por alguna extraña razón para ella (NA: para mi no XD) a su mente vino la imagen del Kazekage. Ese guerrero era todo un misterio para ella. Era frío, su mirada lo expresaba, al menos con las sailors, porque con Sailor Moon era un poco más accesible

--**"Pero en que ando pensando? Mejor salgo a caminar a la playa" -- **se arregló y salió un dar un paseo por la playa.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% %%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Haruka iba a toda prisa en su convertible negro rumbo a casa de Michiru.

--**"Ojala este en su casa" --** pensaba mientras aceleraba más. Llegó más rápido de lo que se imagino -- **"pareciera que tengo siglos de no ver a Michiru" -- **se bajo de su Ferrari y se acercó a tocar el timbre. Al poco rato apareció una niña de 12 años, de pelo negro corto hasta los hombros y unos ojos de color violeta **- "Es esta la casa de Michiru?" -- **Pensó Mientras observaba la casa -- **"si es esta, pero entonces quién es la niña?" --**

--**Ah ... Disculpa, se encuentra Michiru? -- **preguntó.

--**No, no se encuentra, quién la busca?-** preguntó observando de pies a cabeza al rubio --**"Donde te he visto? ... ah ya sé donde" -- e**n su tierno rostro se formo una sonrisa **- Tu eres Haruka Tenoh verdad? --**

--**¿Eh? ... Si lo soy - e**l Rubio se le quedo viendo a la niña -- **"mmm ... está niña me mira un poco extraño ... y a todo esto, si yo no la conosco ... Cómo es qué sabe mi nombre? de seguro tiene algo que ver Michiru" --** Hizo una nota mental. Después hablaría con Michiru

--**Mucho gusto, yo soy Hotaru Tomoe, pero que descortesía la mía, gustas pasar a esperarla? --**dijo haciendo seña de que podia pasar

--** El gusto es mío Hotaru , no quiero causar molestias, mejor busco después a Michiru - **

**-No creó que vaya a tardar, además de seguro que le va a dar mucho gusto saber que estas aquí -**

Esto sorprendio a Haruka. En el tiempo que llevaba de conocer a Michiru, había notado que su amiga la sirena tenía cierta actitud hacia el rubio, como si quisiera algo de el, algo más que una simple amistad ... amor?, Novios? ... No, esas opciones no podian ser por 2 motivos:

1) a Haruka no le interesaba en lo más mínimo enamorarse. Tenía otras prioridades, que andar perdiendo su tiempo en Semejantes cosas y

2) estaba el lijero detalle de que Haruka es una mujer, nunca se había enamorado de un hombre y mucho menos de una mujer

En todo caso, Haruka dudaba de que Michiru Estuviera enamorada de ella, no le había dado motivos, o sí?

--**Entonces, gustas pasar a esperarla? --** Volvió a preguntar

**-Me temo que no pequeña, será para la otra - **Haruka lo único que podia pensar sobre Hotaru, es que tramaba algo --**Bueno, luego la busco. Mucho gusto en conocerte Hotaru - **

**-El gusto fue mío Haruka, espero que vengas más seguido - **

--**Eh ... si claro lo hare pequeña, con permiso - **

Hotaru observo como Haruka regresaba a su auto y se marchaba quien sabe a donde, una sonrisa se formó en su pequeño rostro

--**"Haruka Tenoh, con que tu eres la alegría de Michiru ¿eh?" -- **Pensó la pequeña ya su mente vinieron imagenes de Michiru.

Aunque Hotaru tuviera 12 años y su apariencia fuera de una niña pequeña, sus pensamientos eran como los de Setsuna, serios y a la vez Misteriosos y era muy observadora, se había dado cuenta de que Michiru no era feliz; amigos tenía? si, Serena y compañía; familia? también, tenía a sus padres, pero ellos siempre estaban de viaje, era como si no existieran, pero conoció a Setsuna y luego llegó Hotaru, cuando aún era un bebe, entre las 3, formarón una familia; tenía belleza, dinero, talento en la música y en la pintura, es perfecta, con todo eso podría ser feliz. Pero Hotaru sabía que no lo era, aun faltaba algo o mas bien alguien, alguien quien le quitara la soledad que ella trataba de ocultar a las demas, pero que, sin saberlo Hotaru se dio cuenta, a Michiru le faltaba el amor.

--**"Amor ... Haruka Tenoh, la persona de la que esta enamorada Michiru ... ojalá lo supiera" -- **su carita ahora no mostraba una sonrisa, sino una especie de preocupación. Sabía que Michiru estaba enamorada, pero por lo que había notado el amor de Michiru no era correspondido - "** Michiru se que conseguirá que se enamore de ella, estoy segura "--** Sus ojos se iluminarón. Sabía que Michiru conseguiría el amor de Haruka.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% %%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Serena se encontraba caminando rumbo a casa de Rei. Había quedado con las chicas que se reunirían en el templo para estudiar. Pero primero hizo una parada en el parque. Se fué a sentar bajo la sombra de un árbol.

--**"Darien, me pregunto cómo estarás? de seguro estará muy ocupado, como dice Ami, es otro país, otra forma de vida a la aual se tiene que acostumbrar" -**pensaba mientras miraba al cielo -- **Darién**

**-Oye, qué acaso no tienes que estar en casa de Rei? -- **se olló una voz. Serena tuvo que volver a alzar la cabeza para ver de donde provenía

--**Alex, qué haces aquí? --** Observo que Alex estaba recargado sobre la rama del árbol leyendo un comic

--**Nada. Si bueno, aburrirme ya que Haruka fué a buscar a Michiru y no tengo a quien molestar -**dijo bajando del árbol de un salto

**-Pobre Haruka, me preguntó como es qué te soporta?-**

**- No sé, pero bueno eso no importa, ahora sí dime, qué no deberías estar con Rei y las demás? --**dijo Mientras cerraba su historieta

--**Sí, pero primero quise pasar al parque, acaso no puedo? Y como es que sabes que tengo que ir a casa de Rei? -- **

**-Tranquila, no te alteres. Se que tienes que ir a casa de Rei porque ella te lo fué a recordar ayer a la hora de la salida y de paso a mi tambien me invito ... aunque ahora que recuerdo - **se llevo una mano a la barbilla para pensar -- **Tenía que ir a revelar unas fotos de Haruka y tomar otras que me pidieron -o**bservo su reloj -- **AHHH SE ME HACE TARDE!!!**- empezo a correr y se despidió de Serena - **LUEGO NOS VEMOS GATITA! --**

**-HASTA LUEGO ALEX Y NO ME DIGAS GATITA! -- **gritó la rubia observando como el pelinegro desaparecía entre la gente - **supongo que tiene razón. Mejor voy con Rei antes de que algo malo pase, o más bien, a que ella me empiece a gritar como siempre- **dijo la rubia dando un suspiro y empezando a caminar rumbo al templo

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Haruka estaba manejando por el centro de Tokio cuestionandose sobre el pensamiento que tuvo sobre Michiru.

-**"Pero qué ocurrencias las mías, pensar que Michiru pudiera estar enamorada de mi, eso es imposible."- **se pusó serio mientras llegaba a su departamento, así pensaría con más calma, si es que no esta Alex, porque estando ahí de seguro no lo dejaría pensar tranquilamente. Tuvo suerte, no estaba. Se dirigió a un cuarto donde había varios instrumentos musicales y se fue a donde estaba un piano negro de cola y se sentó

**- "Y suponiendo que tuviera razón, no correspondería a su amor, lo único que puedo sentir por ella es amistad"- **se recargó sobre las teclas -"**amistad y tal vez gratitud; si, eso es lo que siento por ella. Michiru vino a aparecer en mi vida justo cuando más lo necesitaba, cuando creí haber perdido todo, pero desde que la conocí, algo cambio, no se exactamente que, pero si de algo estoy seguro es que ha traido un poco de paz y esperanza a mi vida"- **soltó un suspiró - **"sin embargo, no podre ser capaz de sentir amor, esperanza y paz, hasta no aver logrado mi propósito, hasta no conseguir con éxito mi sueño en esta vida"- **entonces empezó a tocar una melodía triste que provenía desde lo más profundo de su corazón.

A los 30 minutos dejó de tocar, se pusó de pie y se fue a asomar a una gran ventana que estaba dentro del cuarto. Observaba a la gente caminar a toda prisa

-**"Por lo menos ellos tienen una vida normal"- **alzó su mirada y vió como el Sol era tapado por una nube - **parece que es hora de ir trabajar-**

Se dió la vuelta y salió de su departamento con su mente despejada

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Las chicas ya estaban reunidas en casa de Rei, disque estudiando, pero solo se veía lo de siempre: Serena y Rei discutiendo, cuando escucharon que el localizador de Ami empezó a sonar, era Luna

-**_Chicas hay problemas por el centro de video juegos_- **se cortó la comunicación. Salierón lo más rápido posible del templo.

En el camino se encontrarón con Michiru y compañia y se dirigieron a donde Luna les había indicado. Cuando llegarón ya todas estaban transformadas y lo que vierón no les hizo nada de gracia

**-Vaya, hasta que al fin llegán. Pensé que no iban a venir hoy**- era Iron Mouse

**-Qué es lo que pretendes esta vez ? **- dijo Jupiter al ver la posibilidad de que la siguiente victíma fuera Andrew

**-Nada, solo deshacerme de ustedes, grupo de entrometidas- **en efectó, su siguiente victima fué Andrew

-**ANDREW !!!- **gritarón todas al ver como su amigo se convertía en un zombie, con apariencia de esos que atienden los juegos de azar en Las Vegas, vestido de blanco y negro

-**Sailor Player, acaba con ellas !!- **dió la ordén

-**Van a jugar a las maquinitas? para eso necesitan monedas, TOMEN!!!- **con una sonrisa de burla, extendió sus manos y varias monedas salierón de ellas con dirección hacia las sailors, quienes no lograrón esquivar el ataque y fueron heridas con las monedas, las cuales les produjeron varias cortadas alrededor de todo el cuerpo

-**"Demonios, ese ataque es demasiado rápido, ni siquiera tuvimos tiempo para protegernos"- **pensaba Neptune y no solo tenía que pensar en eso, si no, como iban a pelear contra el zombie sin tener que lastimar a Andrew

-**Estó será más facíl de lo que pense. Con el ataque que recibieron quedarón seriamente lastimadas, unos cuantos ataques más y morirán desangradas- **dijo Iron Mouse con burla

-**Se les acabó las monedas? no se preocupen, yo traigo suficiente, TOMEN!!!- **volvió a atacar, pero Sailor Saturn reacciono a tiempo

-**CAMPO DE ENERGIA!!!- **reacciono bien, pero la cantidad de energía que hay que utilizar y las heridas de su cuerpo, estaban provocando que empezará a cansarse. Las demás lo notarón y tuvierón que pensar rápidamente, porque su único escudo se podría debilitar con otro ataque de monedas y entonces si serían seriamente lastimadas

-**Vaya, ese truco no me lo sabía, pero no importa, no servira, ya que estás herida y por lo que veo ese poder necesita una gran cantidad de energía y con las heridas que tienes no serás capas de mantener por mucho tiempo ese campo- **dijo observando a sus rivales

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

En el techo del Centro de video juegos, se encontraba el Kazekage, como siempre, observando a lo que le pudiera pasar a la princesa

**-"La enana tiene razón, otro ataque de esos podría atravesar el campo de energía que puso esa pequeña, de ser así entonces si podrían morir; supongo que esta vez si tendre que pelear**"- desapareció dejando una nubecita de polvo

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Las chicas seguían pensando que hacer, cómo atacar al zombie sin tener que lastimarlo? y sobre todo, cómo atacarlo sin que ellas vuelvan a salir todas cortadas? era una situación dificíl

**-Esto es divertido, pero por desgracia tengo que terminar con esta diversión, todas ustedes solo me han causado problemas, PLAYER ELIMINALAS YA!!!- **grito como si ya tuviera asegurada la victoria, las chicas solo vierón como el zombie volvió a atacar, Saturn apretó más su hoz, seña de que tenía que hacer que el campo aguantara, cerro los ojos para poder concentrar su poder, pero una voz se lo impidió

**-Será mejor que dejes de utilizar esa técnica, lo único que conseguiras será que te agotes más de lo normal- **las demás también escucharón a la persona que le hablaba a Saturn y se dierón cuenta que se trataba de la última persona de la que esperaban recibir ayuda

-**KAZEKAGE!!!- **exclamarón todas al verlo enfrente de ellas y con su mano derecha sosteniendo las monedas que el zombie había lanzado, soltandolas al suelo

**-Oyé quién eres tu?- **pregunto Iron Mouse pero no recibió respuesta - **te estoy hablando quién eres TUU ??!!- **esta vez grito enojada

-**Acasó estas sorda o qué? ellas lo acaban de decir-** dijo secamente

-**Cómo te atreves a hablarme así?, PLAYER ELIMINALO !!- **la respuesta que recibio la pusó más enojada - "**tonto de esta no te salvas"- **pensó

-**TOMA!!!- **volvió a atacar. El Kazekage no se movió, solo se limito a cerrar los ojos y a levantar su mano derecha

-"**Eso es imposible, có...como hizo eso?"- **se preguntó Iron Mouse, pero no fué la única

-**Imposible, es demasiado rápido, ni siquiera yo que soy la sailor más rápida hubiera podido hacer eso y más con los ojos cerrados, es increíble, cómo le hicistes?- **dijo Neptune toda sorprendida y es que no era para menos lo que vió, a su punto de vista, fue increible, el Kazekage con una sola mano había detenido todas las monedas y ni siquiera salió lastimado tomando en cuenta que las monedas causaban cortadas y más a la velocidad a la que eran lanzadas

-**Veo que subestimarón, acasó es necesario recordarles que ustedes y yo no somo iguales? -** dijo sin voltear a ver a la sailor de las profundidades marinas

-**Me tienes harta maldito engreído!!- **exclamó Jupiter, pero el Kazekage no le prestó atención

-**Yo también quiero jugar, tendras más monedas?- **el Kazekage llevó su mano derecha hacia su espada para sacarla y usarla como bat, pensarón las demás. Entonces se dierón cuenta de algo que traía el Kazekage en su espalda en la parte de arriba, donde estaba parte de sus ropas: traía grabado el símbolo de la Luna, como el que tenía Sailor Moon en la frente

-**Por supuesto que si, TOMA!!!- **lanzó su ataque

**-Vas a morir esta vez, entrometido-**dijo Iron Mouse al ver que el guerrero no se movía- **pero qué...?- **correción, el Kazekage si se movió y de hecho se dirigía hacia el zombie.

Las sailors también estaban sorprendidas por lo que veían: este guerrero, empezó a correr hacia el zombie y utilizando su espada desvía las monedas por todas partes. Observarón como manejaba la espada con una gran hagilidad y sobre todo velocidad, para poder desviar las monedas. Antes de llegar a su objetivo, guardo su espada; iba lanzar su ataque

-**ELEMENTO VIENTO: OLEADA DESCOMUNAL!!!- **su ataque se dirigió al pecho del zombie, pero a comparación de la última vez que vierón su ataque, notarón que este no era bastante potente. El Kazekage aprovechó el aturdimiento del zombie, para brincar sobre su hombro y grito **- AHORA SAILOR MOON!!! -**dando la indicación de que atacará, a lo cual solo asintió con la cabeza

-**DULCE LUZ DE ESTRELLAS DE LAS SAILORS SCOUTS-**su ataque dió de lleno en el pecho del zombie, volviendo a ser Andrew

-**"Demonios será mejor que escape antes de que este tipo me maté"-**aunque ya sabía lo que le esperaba con su señora, pero eso no importaba ahora. Se hecho 3 marometas para atras, pero se topo de espaldas con el Kazekage

-**A donde creés qué vas? estó todavia no termina-**dijo con su voz fría

Por suerte para la pequeña sailor, se encontró cerca de un edificio no muy alto, que le serviría para escapar, así que dió un gran salto, pensaban las sailors tomando en cuenta la estatura de esa tipa.

-**"Jeje, tontas no me van a alcanzar"- **dijo observando al suelo, pero luego escuchó una voz, la busco debajo de ella pero no la encontro, volteó a su derecha y lo que vió no le hizo nada de gracia; a su lado estaba el Kazekage, corriendo sobre el edificio, como si se tratará de una pista de atletismo

-**Te dije que esto todavía no termina!!!- **

Las sailors veían como ese sujeto retaba a Newton y a la gravedad;

-**"Qué clase de guerrero es este?"- **se preguntó Plut. En toda su vida como sailor, jamás había visto un guerrero como el Kazekage, estaba impresionada.

-**ELEMENTO VIENTO: OLEADA DESCOMUNAL!!!!-**

**-QUEEE???!!!- **gritarón todas las sailors al ver como el Kazekage lanzaba su ataque hacia la sailor, el cual le provoco una herida en la cintura haciendo que perdiera la concentración y empezara a caer

-**POR SELENE, ACASO PIENSA MATARLA?!!!- **dijo Mars observando como caía la sailor inconciente

-**ESTA LOCO??!! TAMBIEN SE VA A MATAR!!! - **dijo Mercury al ver como el Kazekage se lanzó hacia la sailor para tomarla en brazos y caer juntos.

-**SE VAN A MATAR!!!- **dijeron Venus y Jupiter

-**No, no lo harán- **dijo Sailor Moon con una mirada extraña en ella, se veía tranquila, algo que sorprendió a todas - **yo confió en Kaze-**

**-Qué dices?- **preguntó Mars, pero su mirada tuvo que regresar a ver a las 2 personas que caían y vió otra cosa que la sorprendió

El Kazekage ahora solo sostenía a Iron Mouse con su brazo izquierdo, mientras que el otro lo estiro con dirección al suelo

-**Se va a romper el brazo- **dijo Neptune, pero eso no pasó

Lo que hizó fué para sorprender a cualquiera: al momento que toco el suelo con la mano, flexiono el brazo, dandole impulso hacia el aire, lo suficiente para que se diera una vuelta y callera en cunclillas, aún con Iron Mouse en brazos, luego la solto y vio que la sailor empezaba a reaccionar

-**Donde estoy ?- **preguntó toda aturdida y sintiendo un dolor en la cintura

-**Cometistes el error de intentar escapar - **saco su espada y paso sus dedos por la hoja - **ESPADA DE AIRE-** la miro seriamente apuntando a su pecho - **sera mejor que te vayas, si no quieres que te elimine ahora mismo, aunque, creo que hubiera sido mejor dejarte caer de esa altura-**

**-Cómo te atreves?- **dijo mirandolo con odio

**-Alejate de Sailor Moon y compañía, te quedó claro? y esa herida es para que te acuerdes de mi-**

**-Te odio- **con lágrimas en los ojos se fué la cabina telefonica, como siempre lo hacía para escapar, el Kazekage solo miro como se marchaba. Hizo que su espada dejara de brillar y la guardo

-**Supongo que eso es todo por hoy- **se dijo para si mismo, cuando se dió la vuelta se encontró con la punta de la hoz de Saturn y rodeado por todas las sailors - **"perfecto y ahora qué"- **pensó - **Qué quieren?- **preguntó en tomo molesto

-**Queremos saber exactamente quién eres tu?- **dijo la pequeña acercando más su hoz al rostro del Kazekage

-**No es posible que la Reina Serenity hallá mandado a un sujeto como tu- **dijo Mars con los brazos extendidos, al igual que Venus, Jupiter y Mercury, mientras que las externas le apuntaban con sus respectivas armas

-**Esó a ti qué te importa? yo solo cumpló con lo que se me pidió y eso es proteger a la princesa, algo que ustedes no saben hacer-**dijo más a modo de regaño

-**Qué dices? tu eres quién no la protege, porque si lo hicieras hubieras aparecido las veces anteriores a ayudarnos a protegerla- **dijo Venus

-**Serán tontas, todo este tiempo las he estado observando, viendo sus remedos de ataques, con los cuales según ustedes protegen a la princesa- **decía muy, pero muy seriamente

-**Qué quieres decir? insinuás que somo debiles?- **dijo Neptune acercando más su espejo, cosa que notó el Kazekage- **por si no lo habías notado, yo soy Sailor Neptune y para tu información, soy una de las sailors más fuertes, soy la líder de las sailors del Sistema Solar externo-**

**-Y qué quieres que haga? qué te felicite? no me hagas reir. Podrás ser la sailor más fuerte de todo el Universo, pero careces de liderasgo, al igual que Sailor Venus-**

**-Qué??- **preguntaron al mismo tiempo Neptune y Venus

-**Así como lo escuchan, si tu y Venus en verdad fueran lideres de sus grupos, sabrían como trabajar en equipo cada quien con los suyos, incluso se podrían unir ambos equipos, como ahora que me estan evitando el paso-**miró a su alrededor-** y ni así trabajan en equipo, algo tan sencillo y no lo pueden hacer, solo mirense, cada equipo por su lado- **dijo mirando a cada una- **a mi derecha están las sailors del Sistema Solar interno y a mi izquierda las del externo, a leguas se nota que entre ustedes no hay confianza-**

-**Ya callaté, si no quieres que en este momento acabe contigo- **dijo Jupiter

-**De verdad? crees poder siquiera tocarme teniendo todo tu cuerpo lastimado? ese es un claro ejemplo de que son unas tontas-**

**-Qué dices?-** dijo Jupiter más exaltada - **ahora verás-** se acercó corriendo hacia el con el puño levantado, dispuesta a pegarle en la cara -**cómo?- **su puño golpeó a la nada

-**Aparte de tonta ,lenta ,- **apareció detras de ella y le tomó el brazo con el que le iba a pegar doblandolo a la espalda - **cómo se te ocurre atacarme de esa manera tan simple y tan estupida?, lo único que consiges es que yo vea tus movimientos, incluso tu enemigo- **dijo soltando a Jupiter - **todas carecen de inteligencia, bueno Mercury no, pero de ahí en fuera, todas ustedes no son capaces de idear un plan de ataque y defensa a la vez, individualmente cada quien tiene su propio talento, pero como equipo son pesímas-**

-**Y supongo qué tu eres mejor que nosotras?- **preguntó Plut

**-La verdad si, soy mejor que todas ustedes juntas-**dio un suspiro - **inclusó podría pelear contra todas ustedes y ninguna sería capaz de tocarme, pero en este momento estoy un poco fastidiado de estar escuchandolas-**

**-Si Sailor Uranus estuviera aquí, ya habría hecho que te tragaras todas tus palabras-**dijo Plut con tono de molestia. El Kazekage solo observo a la sailor del tiempo, bajo su máscara se formo una sonrisa, pero las sailors no la pudierón ver

-**Ja, con qué Sailor Uranus eh?- **en su medio rostro de podría ver una especie de burla - **entonces mi teoría era cierta-**

**-Teoría? de qué teoría hablas?- **preguntó Mercury

-**Ustedes dependen, de que otros vengan a ayudarles, como hace unos momentos Venus dijo, me recrimina el que no haya aparecido a ayudarles; me atrevó a decir, que siempre han dependido de alguién que venga a protegerlas, no es así?- **dijo viendo a Sailor Moon, quien correspondió a la mirada

Cuando el Kazekage dijo eso, recordó a Tuxedo Mask cuando aparecía lanzando rosas al enemigo; Neptune también recordó lo que había dicho Setsuna sobre el talismán de Uranus:

**FLASH BACK**

-_**Bueno ya con ustedes 2!!- **dijo una sonrojada Michiru - **aver Setsuna, si dices que Uranus y yo fuimos pareja, que nos amamos y toda la cosa, me podrías decir por qué no ha aparecido? No te parecé que si en verdad hubieramos tenido ese lazo de amor, ella ya estuviera aquí con nosotras, conmigo?-**_

**_-Pués si tienes razón Michiru, pero recuerdas cuándo estuvistes en la Catedral Marina y perdistes tu corazón puro? o cuándo Neherenia nos atáco con sus demonios esos de cristal? Puede que Uranus no esté en este momento con nosotras, pero su talismán, siempre apareció cuando estabamos en problemas. Ese talismán solo sigue las indicaciones de Uranus y te puedo asegurar que si su talismán aparecía era para protegerte a ti. Ese lazo todavía existe Michiru, aunque no lo veas pero existe-_**

**FIN FLASHBACK**

**-"Es cierto, Kazekage tiene razón, siempre hemos dependido de alguién que venga a ayudarnos, incluso yo, pero se supone que la persona que me protege aún no aparece, solo su talismán, pero me protege; sígnifica que yo...dependo de Uranus"-**pensaba la peliazul, pero la voz del Kazekage la sacó de sus pensamientos

**-Tomaré el silencio de todas ustedes como un si- **su mirada se pusó más seria, al igual que su voz - **eso demuestra otra parte de mi teoría: ustedes no confían en si mismas; mientras ustedes no confíen si, no podran trabajar en equipo, porque tampoco podrán confiar en la persona que este a su lado, de nada servira ser la sailor más inteligente, la que tiene más experiencia y ser la más fuerte y hágil- **dijo mirando primero a Mercury, luego a Plut, Jupiter y a lo último a Neptune-** si no saben aprovechar sus habilidades-**otra vez dió un suspiro- **cuando hallán entendido todo lo que les dije y entre ustedes exista más comunicación y confianza, se volveran un equipo de guerreras extraordinariamente fuertes- **miró a Sailor Moon - **princesa, confio en que haras, que estas sailors entiendan a lo que me refiero- **en su medio rostro se observo una mirada noble

-**No te preocupes Kaze, así lo haré. Confía en mi- **le dijo con una sonrisa amigable, algo que le agradó al Kazekage

-**Yo siempre voy a confiar en ti princesa; ahora si me disculpas, me rétiro- **con su mano derecha se despidió, desapareciendo haciendo PUF!!!, sin dejar rastro de su presencia

-**"Kazekage"- **pensó Neptune, no sabía porque, pero lo dicho por este guerrero, hirió su orgullo como sailor y no nada más su orgullo, también su corazón?, pero sabía que el tenía razón; aparte estaba el detalle de que ella estaba ocupando un lugar que no le correspondía y ese era ser la líder de las externas, pero Setsuna había insistido que ese lugar le correspondía, que hasta ya se lo había tomado en serio

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Iron Mouse, apareció delante de Galaxia y otras 2 sailors: una de pelo largo y lacio de color azul y piel clara, mientras que la otra sailor, también de pelo largo y lacio pero de color castaño rojizo

-**Pero miren quién se atrevió a regresar. Eres una verguenza enana- **dijo la castaña

-**Ella tiene razón, cómo es qué te atreves a regresar después de tu, tan evidente fracaso?-** habló la peliazul, mirando la herida de Iron Mouse

-**Lead Crow, Aluminum Siren, callensé, quiero saber que fue lo que paso- **la voz de Galaxia se oía tranquila y a la vez fría

**-Si, disculpenos señora Galaxia- **dijo la peliazul haciendo una reverencia

-**Bien te escucho- **dijo mirandola sin importancia

-**Gracias mi señora; bueno, lo que paso fue...-**pero no pudo decir lo que habia pasado, porque la voz de Galaxia la interrumpio

**-Lo de siempre, me vas a decir que esas sailors aparecierón, pelearón contra ti, perdistes y no encontrastes lo que andamos buscando, si esa explicación ya me la sé-**

**-Pero mi señora, eso no es cierto, bueno de alguna manera si, pero si me deja decirle que...-**

**-No me interesan tus explicaciones, fallastes y todavía tienes el descaro de ponerte frente a mí; eres una inutíl-**Galaxia extendió su mano derecha, como si estuviera esperando algo

**-Se...señora Galaxia y...yo...-**

**-DESAPARECE!!!-**grito. De las muñecas de Iron Mouse desaparecierón los brazaletes y empezó a desaparecer - **que inutil. Ustedes 2-**miró a las otras sailors que se quedarón viendo como desaparecía la otra, tuvierón que dejar de hacerlo y mirar a Galaxia - **más les vale hacer bien las cosas, si es que no quieren acabar como ella-**

**-Si señora Galaxia, no se preocupe- **respondierón a la vez las sailors

-**Eso espero- **su voz se escucho más fría, cosa que hizo temblar a las sailors

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Haruka se encontraba caminando frente a la cafetería donde conoció a Michiru

-**"A pasado un mes desde que la conocí"-** pensaba y luego a su mente vino la imagen de Sailor Moon y todas las sailors, pero en especial la de Sailor Neptune, que se hizo más presente en su cabeza - "**y también tiene un mes desde que me encontre con la princesa y sus guerreras"- **fruncio el ceño al recordar lo que había pasado momentos atras -**"creó que exagere un poco al momento de hablar, pero no tenía opción, aún les falta muchas cosas por aprender"-**suspiró al darse cuenta que la imagen de Neptune no salía de su cabeza- **"genial, primero Michiru y ahora esa sailor"-**pero una delicada voz, le sacó de sus pensamientos

-**Haruka?- **

**-Sirena? qué andas haciendo por aquí?-**Haruka se sorprendió al ver a Michiru, justo cuando andaba quejandose de las personas que aparecían en su mente

-**Pues, me encontre con Serena y las demás y nos pusimos a platicar un buen rato- **mintió, bueno no del todo- **"si me las encontre, pero para platicar, sino para pelear con una enana y estar escuchando a un tipo engreído, mal educado"- **pensó Michiru - **y tu? Hotaru me dijo que me fuistes a buscar- **cuando dijo eso, apareció un ligerito rubor en su rostro

-**Hotaru?-**pusó cara de confusión- **ah, si Hotaru, la niña que vive contigo, lo que por cierto no me habías dicho- **dijo Haruka tratando de parecer ofendido

-**Es que no me habías preguntado y ahora dime para que me estabas buscando-**dijo curiosa al saber el porque Haruka la andaba buscando

-**Este veras...bueno yo...- **si habia algo que a Haruka no le gustaba era el hecho de tener que pedir favores, pero sabía que a la persona que tenía enfrente se los podía pedir sin ningún temor, el problema es que no sabía como- **es que...- **a su mente vino una persona pelinegra llamada Alex Hatake - **"tonto, ahora tengo que pedirle un favor a Michiru por culpa de ese menso"- **pensó, tomo aire y habló - **verás Michiru, unas personas le pidierón a Alex que si podía mostrar sus fotos en una galería que están por inagurar dentro de unas semanas. Por supuesto que Alex acepto, el detalle esta, en que Alex dijo que el día de inaguración, iba llevar a 2 musicos; uno ya lo tiene, osea yo, pero falta uno y bueno me gustaría saber si tu...quisieras ser mi acompañante ese día- **se pasó una mano por su corta cabellera rubia; esto para Haruka, se le hacía dificil - **ya sabes, yo en el piano y tu con tu violín- **decía aún con su mano en la cabeza.

-**Por supuesto que si Haruka, me encantaría, no sabes cuanto he esperado por este momento- **decía una alegre Michiru, pero luego hizo memoria de lo que dijo y se arrepintió, pero ya era demasiado tarde, Haruka ya lo había escuchado

-**Eh...entonces si aceptas?- **dijo tratando de parecer que no escucho lo que dijo Michiru

-**Si...claro- **dijo un poco ruborizada, luego vió donde se encontraban - **Ruka, te acuerdas qué aqui fue donde nos conocimos?- **

**-Fué hace un mes de ese pequeño accidente con el café, como olvidar ese día- **en su rostro se formo una sonrisa al recordar tal incidente

**-Un mes, donde muchas cosas en mi vida han cambiado- **dijo Michiru, como tratando de dar a entender, que ese cambio era Haruka - **y en ese cambio estas tu, Haruka- **(NA:asi o más directa XD). Haruka se sorprendió por lo que dijo Michiru

-**Sirena, te puedo abrazar?- **Michiru se sorprendió por la petición de su amada rubia, tenía que estar soñando, pero los ojos verdes esmeralda de Haruka, a como los vio Michiru, parecían estar llenos de soledad y tristeza, algo que Michiru no había visto en los ojos de Haruka. No respondió a la petición de Haruka, solo se límito a cumplir con algo que ella también necesitaba y sobre todo, deseaba: estar en los brazos de Haruka, asi que solo puso sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de la rubia y apoyo su cabeza en el pecho de esta

-**Por supuesto que si Haruka- **Michiru sintió los brazos de Haruka a su alrededor y luego escuchó que hablaba

-**Michiru, mi vida también ha cambiado desde hace un mes y todo gracias a tí- **Haruka se estaba dando cuenta de las palabras que decía - **eres una gran y excelente amiga Michiru, te has convertido en alguién importante en mi vida- **pero su mente y su corazón querían decir otra cosa, algo que se estuvo negando todo el santo día - **"creó que si me enamore de ella, pero lo único que puedo hacer es ofrecerle mi amistad, si es que ella corresponde a mis sentimientos"- **pensó - **gracias por haberte cruzado en mi camino, sirena-**

-**Creó que el destino quería que tu y yo nos conocieramos, así que creo que hay que darles las gracias a el - **pero en su mente ella estaba feliz - **"aunque solo me veá como su amiga, por lo menos se que soy alguién importante para Haruka, aunque no me amé pero por lo menos me permite estar junto a ella"- **en su rostro se formo una sonrisa

**-Me gustaría poder darte algo, como muestra de amistad- **dijo Haruka

-**Eso no me importa, siempre y cuando estes conmigo-**dijo Michiru, quien se aferró más al cuerpo de Haruka y esta también correspondió

-**"Si tan solo supieras que te amo"- **pensarón las 2 al mismo tiempo

En ese momento, toda la gente que pasaba cerca de ellas, desapareció, solo sabían que exitían ellas 2 en ese momento, en ese abrazo que quería decir otra cosa que no fuera amistad, pero que de momento era lo único que podía expresar.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

_Al fin pude terminar este capitulo. Ya se que me retrase bastante, pero algunos problemas con la compu, la escuela y en lo personal, me habían impedido actualizar. GOMEN NASAI!!!_

_Ahora a lo que interesa:_

_-Haruka ya acepto que ama a Michiru (algo es algo) y tambien vemos que se niega a decirle lo k siente, por k? k es lo k pasa kon Haru?_

_- Tambien vimos, aunque fue poco, la influencia que tiene Alex en Haruka, me agrada mi kreación, ustedes que opinan? por lo menos para mi si me agrada y ya veran por k_

_-A que bonito les hablo el Kazekage a las sailors, si claro como no, este tipo algo pretende_

_-Y ahora, en el capi anterior pregunte si kerian k los Kou aparecieran en el fic, de momento van 2 votos: uno a favor y el otro en contra; tengan por seguro que aki kien se va a lucir va a ser Haru, esos 3 solo haran una participacion especial, claro si es k los kieren ver, mientras vere k puedo hacer con ellos, ustedes deciden_

_Ahora me despido agradeciendo a la gente k sigue el fic y dejan sus comentarios. Motivan en verdad a seguir escribiendo. _

_Antes de k se me olvide, felicitaciones a **Tutivale, **quien ya termino su fic, el cual me gusto y lo estuve leyendo. Realmente me gusto_

_Ahora si me despido _

_Salu2_


	8. DECEPCIONES

**CAPITULO 6: DECEPCIONES**

Alex se encontraba caminando tranquilamente por el centro de la ciudad, cuando vio a su amigo el rubio frente a la cafetería.

-**"Me preguntó qué tanto hace Haruka observando ese lugar. Mejor ire a ver que pasa**"- pero en ese momento apareció Michiru y se pusó a platicar con Haruka** -" será posible que lleven todo el día juntos?**"- hizo un puchero (NA: como los que hace Serena XD), pero se dió cuenta de algo - **"viendolo bien, Haruka parece que llegó desde hace rato y Michiru llegó por otra parte, mmm...eso sígnifica que Haruka apenas la vió"-** en su rostro se formo una sonrisa - **" esta haciendo el favor que le pedí, jejeje, sabía que iba a buscar a Michiru. Todo saliò de acuerdo al plan"- **entonces escucho unos ruidos, cerca de unos arbustos, se volteó al oir una risa de un tipo

-**Jeje, esto será noticia, ya me lo imaginó en los periodicos de mañana " El novato de las carreras Haruka Tenoh, tiene un romance con la prodigió del violín Michiru Kaioh", esto me hara famoso y rico-**

**-Pués yo no creo eso- **se escuchó la voz de Alex y se volteó a mirarlo. Si algo había aprendido Alex de Haruka, era el saber intimidar a la gente con la mirada

-**Mu...muchacho quien eres tú?- **pregunto el reportero temeroso ante la mirada de Alex, pero se le ocurrió una idea - **chico, si sabes quienes son las personas de allá verdad?- **preguntó con una sonrisa maliciosa

-**Si los conosco, qué con eso?- **respondió sin cambiar su mirada

-**Sabes que son gente famosa, y miralos, se están abrazando... SE ESTAN ABRAZANDO!!!- **dijo casi gritandolo y sacando su camara fotografica

-**Qué dices?- **Alex rápidamente volteó a ver a Haruka -**"rayos"- **pero lo siguiente no le gusto

-**Tengo que aprovechar esta oportunidad- **dijo mientras apuntaba con la lente de la camara hacia la pareja, Alex quiso evitar que tomara la fotografía, pero el paparazzi fue más rápido y logro tomar, a lo que pudo contar Alex, 3 tomas de la pareja -**oyé chico qué te sucede? no ves que estoy trabajando?- **Alex al ver que el sujeto iba a seguir tomando más fotos, lo empujo, logrando que este callera sobre su trasero y también logro quitarle la camara

-**Te lo advierto, no quiero que te vuelvas a acercar a Michiru y mucho menos a Haruka, te queda claro?- **su mirada otra vez había puesto nervioso al paparazzi

-**Quién eres tu?, por qué te importan esos 2?- **

**-Soy amigo cercano del joven Tenoh y la señorita Kaioh y no voy a permitir que te metas en sus vidas privadas- **decía mientras se ponía a jugar con la camara en su mano - **por cierto, me quedare con esto- **dijo guardando la camara en una pequeño maletín que venía cargando

-**Oyé chico eso es mío, devuelmelo o llamó a la policia y te acusó de haberte robado mi camara-**

**-De acuerdo, te la devolveré, después de haberte metido demanda por difamación y acoso a menores- **

**-Demanda?- **esto si asutó al paparazzi

-**Si asi es, demanda. Quizas la de difamación no te perjudique mucho, pero la de acoso si, tomando en cuenta que el joven Tenoh y la señorita Kaioh, aún no cumplen la mayoría de edad y la ley tiene mayor prioridad sobre las personas que aún no son mayores de 20 años- **dijo el pelinegro con una sonrisa de triunfó, ya que sabía que tenía razón - **y si vas y pides que te regrese tu camara lo único que conseguiras es que la gente piense que en verdad andabas acosando a unos menores y ademas de que no son simples menores, recuerdas?-**

**-Está bien quedate con la camara y te prometo que no me vuelvo a meter con ellos- **dijo el sujeto poniendose de pie y se fue lo más rapido que pudo

- **Je, tonto- **observó la camara - **"supongo que tendre que revelarlas en la casa,"- **dijo al ver que la camara era digital y para fortuna de Alex contaba con el equipo necesario en su casa para revelar ese tipo de fotos - **" hacen bonita pareja, viendolos bien"- **dijo mirando hacia donde se encontraban aún abrazados Haruka y Michiru - **"mejor me rétiro"- **empezó a caminar tranquilamente sin ser visto por la pareja, que seguían abrazados

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Haruka y Michiru seguían abrazados, disfrutando de ese momento, pero Haruka decidió romper con el abrazo

-**Disculpa Michiru, pero me tengo que retirar- **dijo Haruka quitando sus brazos del cuerpo de Michiru - **tengo que aclarar algunos detalles con Alex- **

**-Si comprendo- **dijo no muy feliz, al verse fuera de los brazos de Haruka -**supongo que te veré hasta el lunes- **

-**De hecho no- **

**-No?-**

**-Pensaba en decirte que si podias ir a mi casa o yo ir a la tuya para poder empezar a ensayar-**Haruka se sorprendió por lo que dijo, ya que lo dijo muy seguro - **"yo dije eso? si lo hice, pero es un buen pretexto para verla...pero en qué demonios estás pensando Tenoh?...aver, recuerda, solo son amigos, solo hay amistad entre ustedes; que tu te estes enamorando de ella es otra cosa"- **pensaba Haruka, casi dandose golpes de penitencia - **qué dices? -**Haruka miró directamente a Michiru, algo que la pusó nerviosa

**-Me parece bien, te parece si yo voy a tu casa? es que hasta el día de hoy, no me has invitado- **logró calmar su nerviosismo - **"pero por qué le dije eso? si es verdad, todavía no conosco su casa, pero...a quién engaño?, yo quiero ir y punto"- **pensó

-**Está bien, pasaré por ti a tu casa-**

**-Vas a pasar por mi?- **preguntó Michiru sorprendida, algo que llamó la atención de Haruka;

-**Acasó sabes dondé vivo? porque si es así dejame decirte que me acabas de ofender al no pasar a visitarme- **dijo con cara de ofendido

-**No...no es eso, simple y sencillamente no te quiero causar molestias- **se pusó más nerviosa

-**Michiru, tu no causas molestias, para mi es un placer pasar por ti- **cuando dijo eso, otra vez se puso a pensar en sus palabras - **"con un demonio Haruka ya cállate y deja de decir ese tipo de cosas, parece que le estas coqueteando"- **dió un suspiró y antes de que siguiera diciendo lo que no quería decir, mejor se despidió - **mañana pasó por ti en la mañana...mmm...como a las 10 podrás?-**

**-Si claro por supuesto-**

**-Bien, me tengo que ir, te cuidas Sirena- **se despidió tratando de evitar cualquier tipo de contacto con la violinista y simplemente se alejó

-**Hasta mañana Haruka-** esa acción de parte de Haruka le llamó la atención a Michiru, ya que siempre se despedía dandole un beso en la mejilla - **"que extraño"- **fué lo único que pensó

Michiru no se había dado cuenta, pero cerca de ahi, se encontraban Hotaru y Setsuna, quienes la habían seguido al ver su estado de ánimo momentos después de haber estado con el Kazekage y las bonitas palabras que les dédico a todas las sailors, se dieró cuenta de como Michiru al ver a Haruka se le quedó viendo por un rato, luego ambos empezarón a platicar y después el abrazó que se dierón, algo que preocupó un poco a la sailor del tiempo

-**"Estó no esta bien"- **pensó Setsuna, luego miró a Hotaru y por la expresión de alegría en el rostro de la pequeña, suposó que ella sabría quien era el rubio, así que decidió sacarle un poco de información a la pequeña - **quién es ese sujeto?-**

**-Acasó no lo sabes Setsuna? ese es Haruka Tenoh-**

**-Haruka Tenoh?...me suena ese nombre- **dijo tratando de hacer memoria

-**Será posible qué tu, siendo la sailor del tiempo no sepas quién es Haruka? estó es muy raro viniendo de ti Setsu- **dijo Hotaru tratando de controlar una risa. Por primera vez sabía más que Setsuna

-**Si soy la sailor del tiempo, pero eso no significa que tenga que saber todo; aver mejor dime, quién es ese tal Haruka?-**

**-Esta bien, te dire quien es Ruka-**

**-Ruka?- **preguntó confundida Setsuna

-**Yo qué? así le dice Michiru, deberías saberlo porque si no mal lo recuerdo, Michiru, tu y yo vivimos juntas, así que me sorprende el que no sepás quien es Haruka- **la pequeña súspiro- **está bien te dire quien es; Haruka es el nuevo amigo de Michiru en la escuela, por lo que sé, deben de tener un mes en conocerse y creó, si es que mis pensamientos son correctos, que Michiru esta enamorada de su amigo-**

**-Enamorada?- **estó sorprendió a la morena - **"no puede ser, Michiru no puede estar enamorada, esto esta mal"- **sus pensamientos fuerón interrumpidos por la voz de Hotaru

-**Aunque, parece ser que Haruka no tiene interés en ella, por lo que veo- **dijo Hotaru, mientras miraba como Haruka se alejaba de Michiru, dejando a esta un poco extrañada

-**Tendre que hablar seriamente con Michiru- **dijo en voz baja Setsuna, o al menos eso creía

-**Sobre qué?- **preguntó inocentemente Hotaru, Setsuna al oir la voz de Hotaru se apresuró a responder

-**Sobre cosas de mayores-**dijo Setsuna al ver la cara de interrogación de Hotaru

-**Si tu dices- **dijo no muy convencida con la respuesta de parte de Setsuna **- vamos con Michiru- **

Ambas chicas caminaron hasta donde estaba Michiru, quien no se había movido de donde estaba

-**Michiru, es hora de que vayamos a casa; recuerda que quedamos en vernos ahí con las chicas- **dijo Setsuna con su habitual voz seria

-**Si claro, vamos-** las 3 chicas comenzarón a caminar rumbo a su casa

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Haruka iba concentrado, o al menos eso parecía, detrás del volante

-**"Qué demonios me pasó hace un momento con Michiru?, se supone que ya habìa quedado claro que yo no la amo, solo la quiero como amiga, solo eso"- **pensaba mientras recordaba el abrazo que se dierón. Así que para sacar esos pensamientos, decidió encender la radio, pero para su sorpresa estaba una canción que en vez de ayudarle, lo único que consigió fue que se sintiera peor - "**perfecto, lo que me faltaba"- **como estaba tan sumergido en sus pensamientos, no se había dado cuenta que había llegado a la playa. Para su fortuna estaba bastante lejos de la casa de Michiru. Cuando vió la playa, otra vez volvio a perderse en su mente - **"yo no puedo, no debo y no quiero enamorarme de Michiru; yo tengo una misión que cumplir para la única mujer a la que jure proteger"- **de repente, sintió un dolor de cabeza y una punsación en el corazón, lo cual hizo que se llevará su mano derecha hacia su pecho, y cerro sus ojos, - **"demonios, esto me pasa por andar pensando en el amor, si sigo así, no podre cumplir con lo que se me pidió"- **oía su voz en su cabeza y luego frente a Haruka estaba el cuerpo de una mujer mirando hacia el mar, pero no le veía la cara, solo escuchaba su voz

**-_"Por qué? "-_**

**_-"Es mi deber, por favor entiendelo que...-_**

**_-"Esta bien, solo te pido que tomes las decisiones correctas; piensalo bien"-_**

Haruka volvió a abrir los ojos y dirigió una mirada hacia el mar

-"**Tomar decisiones? sera que..."- **Haruka se pusó a pensar y prontó se vino a su mente una idea, la cual se resumió a un solo nombre

-**Michiru-**

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Todas las chicas ya habían llegado a casa de Michiru, solo estaban esperando a que llegaran Artemis y Luna por lo que decidieron poner la radio que se encontraba en la sala, encontrandose con una canción que apenas comenzaba

_**Search for your love(2 veces)**_

_**Kimi wa itsumo kagayaiteta  
Egao hitotsu chiisana hoshi  
Taisetsu ni shite ta yo (eien no starlight)  
Ano hiboku wa mamore nakute  
Kuyashi namida kora e ta dake  
Ita mi ga noku ru yo (wasurenai sweetheart)**_

_**Search for your love, sora no suishou  
Search for your love, nakanai de kure  
Search for your love, hontou wa, dakishimetai no sa**_

_**Kimi no kaori zutto (sagashiteru)  
Boku no koe yo todoke (aishiteru)  
Ima doko ni iruno (moonlight princess)  
Boku no princess**_

_**Kotaete (Answer for me)  
Imasugu (Answer for me)  
Kotaete (Answer for me)  
Yasashiku (Answer for me)**_

**_-_Apaguen eso que ya llegamos- **era la voz de Luna que venía entrando por la ventana, seguida de Artemis

-**OYEEEE !!!!- **exclamarón Serena y las demás, a excepción de Michiru, Ami, Setsuna y Hotaru

-**Chicas, hay cosas más importantes que hacer que andar escuchando música- **dijo Artemis, subiendo al regazo de Ami - **qué tal les fué con el Kazekage?-**

**-Nos fué bien- **dijo Serena comiendo una galleta con chispitas de chocolate, hechas por Setsuna

-**Claro, eso lo dices tu, pero a nosotras nos trató mal- **dijo Mina, también con una galleta

-**Mal? yo no vi que las golpeará o les hablara feo...qué?...ups...jejeje-**

**-Artemis, no me digas qué estuvistes ahí?- **preguntó Lita, apretando su puño al recordar lo que pasó con el Kazekage

-**No, bueno si...pero yo no iba a interrumpirlo cuando estaba hablando con ustedes- **dijo el gato en defensa propia

-**Eso chicas no importa, lo que importa o más bien queremos saber Artemis y yo, es si han averiguado más cosas sobre el Kazekage o el enemigo- **dijo Luna en tono tranquilo

-**No, porque el Kazekage apenas lo vimos hoy- **dijo Rei

**-Y en cuanto al enemigo, pues seguimos sin saber que es lo que busca- **dijo Hotaru, tratando de alcanzar una galleta

-**Lo que yo vi, es que el Kazekage traía el símbolo de la Luna en la espalda- **dijo Serena con otra galleta en la boca

-**El símbolo de la Luna?- **pregunto la gata, quien volteo a ver al gato blanco

- **Si, ahora que Serena lo dice, yo también lo vi- **dijo Mina tratando de hacer memoria

-**Estoy segura de que todas vimos ese símbolo, verdad Michiru...Michiru?- **preguntó Setsuna volteando a ver a Michiru, quien se encontraba en sus pensamientos, en un lugar muy, pero muy alejado de las chicas, pero acompañada de Haruka

-"**Ruka, me preguntó si algún día podre decirte que te amo"-** pensaba, mientras a su cabeza venían imagenes de Haruka a su lado viendo un atardecer, pero era especial porque al parecer ambos se iban a confesar su amor frente a una puesta de Sol, identica cuando ambos se reencontraron en la escuela

-**_"Haruka, hay algo que he querido decirte desde hace tiempo"-_**

**_-"Dime Sirena, de qué se trata?"- _**

**_-"Yo te quería decir que...que te amo"-_**

**_-Michiru, yo...- _**en ese momento Haruka tomo ambas manos de Michiru

**-MICHIRUUU !!!- **se escuchó el grito que habían dado Serena y Mina, al ver que la peliazul estaba perdida en sus pensamientos

-**Qué pasa chicas?- **preguntó con voz calmada, pero por dentro estaba que no sabía que hacer: si gritarles a las 2 rubias por interrumpir sus sueños o agradecerles por haberla despertado

-**Estamos hablando de el Kazekage- **dijo Hotaru tratando de no soltarse a reir; al parecer ella sabía o tenía idea de donde anadaba la mente de Michiru - **qué opinas de el Michiru?-**

**-El Kazekage eh? bueno pues...solo puedo decir que es alguien especial-** dijo recordando cuando lo vio por primera vez, cuando le salvó la vida y le vio medio rostro cubierto, logrando solo ver sus ojos verdes esmeraldas - "**como los de Haruka"- **entonces, como si le hubieran dado un toque electrico, apareció en su mente el rostro de Haruka: mirada amable, actitud agradable con las chicas y sobre todo y no menos importante, que era la persona de quien estaba enamorada, a pesar del hecho de que Haruka es una mujer; en cuanto al Kazekage, primero se muestra amable cuando le salvó la vida y después resulta ser un tipo engreído, insensible, solo trataba bien a Sailor Moon y a las demás solo las trataba con indiferencia, sin duda era un tipo extraño -**"pero viendolo bien, si a Haruka le ponemos la mascara del Kazekage podría pensar que es la misma persona : rubio, brazos fuertes, ojos verdes esmeraldas...apesar de la actitud que tiene el Kazekage, su físico es muy actractivo"- **pensaba mientras más imagenes venían a su mente, pero ya no era el rostro de Haruka; era el Kazekage quien aparecía en su cabeza con esa arrogancia que tenía - **"se parece a Haruka en cuanto a físico, pero su caracter no es muy amigable como el de Ruka, no puedo creer que se me haya ocurrido pensar que Haruka era el Kazekage; nada que ver"- **en su mente Michiru empezó a reirse

-**Por qué dices que es alguién especial Michiru?- **preguntó Rei

-**Porque un día me salva la vida y al otro es un completo engreído que lo único que sabe hacer es venir a criticar nuestro desempeño como sailors- **dijo Michiru

-**En eso tiene razón- **habló Artemis

-**Después de todo Artemis tenía que estar de nuestro lado, no lo creen chicas?- **dijo Mina haciendo un guiño a las demas

**-De hecho Mina, yo estoy de lado del Kazekage- **el gato vió como las demas le echaban miradas de sorpresa y asesinas - **no me miren así. Les dire una cosa que solo Luna y yo sabemos pero queremos que ustedes averiguen-**

**-Qué cosa Artemis**?- pregunto Ami

**-Eso luego se los dire porque ahora lo que les tengo que decir es más importante**- dijo mirando a las chicas, quienes querían decir algo peroArtemis no las dejo **- escuchen bien, ustedes acaban de decir que el Kazekage traía en la espalda el símbolo de la Luna, eso significa que si es un guerrero enviado por la Reina Serenity-**

**-Eso ya lo sabemos Artemis- **dijo Rei

-**Me permites explicar bien las cosas?- **dijo el gato con cierto tono de desesperación - **si no mal recuerdo, el dijo que las estuvo observando durante las peleas pasadas, cosa que ustedes no notarón verdad? bueno eso es debido al símbolo que porta-**

**-Símbolo?- **preguntó Ami

-**El símbolo no es solo eso, ese símbolo es un escudo, por así decirlo, ya que estos guerreros son protegidos por el poder de la Reina Serenity, poder que se encuentra en el Cristal de Plata -**

**-Protegidos?, yo no creó que el Kazekage tenga que ser protegido por la reina- **dijo Lita

-**Lamento decirte esto Lita pero Artemis tiene razón; como recordarán, los guerreros de Akatsuki no cuentan con la protección de un planeta, ellos manejan el chakra, energía que es, sino me equivoco, vital para ellos- **dijo Luna

**-Vital?- **preguntó Michiru

-**Asi es, estos guerreros dependen de su propio poder, su energía vital por así decirlo, no se a ciencia cierta, pero estoy casi seguro que ese es el motivo por el cual la reina decidió protegerlos con el poder del cristal; chicas hay cosas que todavía no logro entender de estos guerreros, es por eso que Luna y yo queremos pedirles un favor-**

**-Cuál Artemis?- **preguntó Hotaru

-**Deben de hablar con el Kazekage y preguntarle más acerca de Akatsuki, ya que la información que yo se es muy escasa, lo cual me ha producido muchas dudas-**

**-Artemis, yo creó que hablar con el va a ser lo último que hagamos- **dijo Michiru - **y suponiendo que así fuera, cómo lo encontramos?-**

**-En eso Michiru tiene razón, no sabemos como localizarlo- **dijo Rei llevandose una mano a la barbilla

-**Chicas yo creo...- **intentó hablar Serena

-**Es que el Kazekage es tan extraño- **dijo Lita

-**Oigan...-**

**-Debe de haber una forma de localizarlo- **dijo Setsuna

-**PERO COMO???!!!- **exclamarón todas a excepción de Serena

-**SE CALLAAAAAAAANNNNN!!!- **gritó Serena toda exaltada

-**Serena- **dijeron todas en voz baja

-**Bien, yo tengo una idea; aunque no lo creas Rei-**dijo mirando a la pelinegra quien estaba a punto de decir algo - **no se si funcione, pero podemos intentarlo-**

**-AVER!!!- **dijerón todos los presentes

30 minutos después

-**Qué les parece mi plan?-**

**-Me parece bien y tiene lógica- **dijo Ami sorprendida al darse cuenta de que Serena pensó en un plan por si sola y que sonaba bien, tenía lógica

-**Ahora que ya tienen idea de como localizar al Kazekage, dejenme advertirles que no se vayan a confiar en el momento que se encuentren con el -**

**-Por qué dices eso Artemis?-**

**-Michiru, aunque ustedes sean sailors y vayan todas a buscarlo, estoy seguro de que pelearan con el y el será el vencedor-**

**-Pero qué cosas dices Artemis, el no podra vencernos por 2 razones: uno, no se va a dar cuenta de que nosotras estaremos con Serena y dos, en caso de que llegara a saber que nosotras estamos ahí y tengamos que pelear, nosotras le ganaremos somos 7 y contando a Serena somos 8, pero dudo que ella se enfrenté a el- **dijo Mina

-**Bueno advertidas ya están, donde no salgan bien libradas de ese encuentro no quiero que se vengan a quejar después de que no les advertí-**

**-Si Artemis lo que tu digas-** dijo Mina moviendo la mano en seña de despreocupación

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Haruka iba llegando al departamento que compartía con Alex, encontrando a este en la sala con su laptop en las rodillas, muy concentrado en la pantalla

-**Hasta que al fin llegas Haru- **dijo Alex sin apartar la vista de la computadora

-**Tuve que antender unos problemitas-**

**-Si ya lo se, por cierto qué paso con Michiru?- **Alex aparto su vista de la computadora para poder observar al rubio

-**Acepto- **fué todo lo que respondio Haruka

-**Solo así?- **cuando escuchó la respuesta de Haruka, volvió a concentrarse en la computadora

-**Si, acasó debio de ocurrir otra cosa?- **

**-Bueno, yo esperaba a que me explicaras esto- **cuando dijo eso, se puso de pie con la laptop para mostrarle a Haruka la fotografía en la que salían el rubio y la ojiazul abrazados - **no es que me moleste, pero creo que tengo derecho a saber que es lo que pasa-**

**-Tú...como...de donde sacastes esto?- **Haruka no sabía que hacer, ni que decir...nada se le venía a la cabeza

-**Bueno, no fue dificil- **el pelinegro le conto como es que había conseguido las fotografias - **y eso es lo que paso- **

**-Ya veó- **fué lo único que dijo mientras observaba la imagen

-**Haru debes de tener cuidado cuando salgas a la callé, recuerda que en estos momentos eres la sensación en los deportes, más aparte eres la tentación de varias jovencitas y la envidia de los hombres- **cuando Alex dijo esto le lanzó un guiño a Haruka

-**Si ya lo se- **Haruka recordó lo que había pasado en la playa, acerca de la visión que tuvo - "**con esto es suficiente, ya tomé una decisión, tengo que alejarme de Michiru"- **pensó el rubio

-**No se que es lo que esta pasando por tu cabeza, pero te aconsejo que no lo hagas; ni se te ocurra Haruka Tenoh- **el pelinegro se había dado cuenta en la forma en que Haruka miraba la imagen y con lo bien que conocía al joven Tenoh estaba seguro que iba hacer algo que podría lastimar a la violinista

**-Alex- **Haruka se sorprendio por las palabras de su amigo

-**Haruka, se que tu sueño de ser corredor de autos es importante al igual que tu amistad por Michiru, pero creó que deberías pensar bien las cosas antes de tomar una decisión acerca de que es lo que prefieres, tu sueño o tu amistad con Michiru-**

**-Alex, tu sabes cual es mi prioridad en estos momentos-**

**-Pero eso no significa que tengas que alejar a las personas que se preocupan por ti, y tu sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero-**

**-Alex...-**

**-Haru, piensa bien las cosas, recuerda que las decisiones o actos que nosotros hagamos no solo nos afectan a nosotros mismos, sino también a la gente que esta a nuestro alrededor-**

Haruka se quedó pensando en lo que el pelinegro había dicho

-**Piensalo bien. Por cierto, oístes quienes vienen a Tokyo dentro de 3 semanas?-**

**-Algo escuche en la radio cuando venia de regreso, la verdad no preste mucha atención; si me disculpas voy a mi cuarto, quiero descansar-**

**-Ok, descansa sueña con los angelitos- **y en voz baja dijo - **y con las sirenas-**

Lo último que dijo Alex logró llegar a los oídos de Haruka pero prefirio hacerse que no había escuchado, mejor se dirigio a su cuarto para que pudiera descansar y pensar sobre l oque debía hacer, dejando a Alex en la sala quien se quedo observando la imagen

**-"Haruka, por qué tengo el presentimiento de que te has enamorado y no lo quieres aceptar? creo saber porque, pero...me pregunto si se enamoro de Michiru, en la imagen puedo ver algo más que simple amistad, ese abrazo... y luego Michiru...será posible que Michiru este enamorada de Haru?...creo que si...tal vez Haru piense que Michi solo lo ve como amigo, pero esta imagen me dice otra cosa...ojala Michiru este enamorada de Haruka"- **pensaba Alex volviendo a sentase en el sofá para seguir "trabajando" en sus fotografias

Mientras en la habitación de Haruka, el ojiverde estaba acostado en su cama mirando al techo

-**"Maldición!! detesto cuando Alex me habla de esa manera, lo único que consíge es que me confunda...y yo que ya había tomado una decisión, pero...que extraño"- **sus pensamientos fuerón interrumpidos por un presentimiento, un liegerito golpecito en el corazón, haciendo que se pusiera de pie llendo dierectamente a la sala para encontrarse con que Alex estaba comiendo ramen

**-Horita regreso, tengo que atender un asunto; y deja de comer tanto ramen-**

**-No...t..peogcupes- **decía con la boca llena de ramen, la cual rapidamente se trago -**y tu deja de criticarme por comer-**

**-Como sea, trataré de no tardarme- **

Diciendo esto, el rubio salio del departamento

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

**-Chicas, están listas? - **preguntó Michiru

-**SIII!!!- **respondierón todas

**-Ya verá ese engreído, cómo se atreve a hablarnos de esa forma?-**

**-Lita cálmate, solo vamos a escuchar todo lo que le tenga que decir a Serena- **dijo Ami

-**Chicas ya saben que hacer, Serena tu puedes-**

**-Si Michiru, gracias- **

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

-"**Mmm que extraño, no creó que haya otro enemigo, no es que halla eliminado a la sailor enana no era para tanto, sin embargo, parece que la princesa esta usando el cristal, será que va pelear otra vez?, no creó; estamos bastante alejados de la ciudad, bueno no mucho, pero estar cerca de un cerro y encima esta un bosque...es extraño, lo bueno que me puedo mover tranquilamente**"- el Kazekage se encontraba dentro del bosque, sobre la rama de un árbol -"**ahí esta la princesa...que raro...las demás sailors no están aquí"- **el Kazekage pudo ver a Sailor Moon ya que esta se encontraba en un lugar donde entraba con claridad los rayos del Sol - **"sin duda es hija de Serenity, es igual de hermosa que su madre, pero todavía le falta aprender muchas cosas"- **el Kazekage desapareció del árbol haciendo puff

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

-**"Me pregunto si vendra, sino viene ya no podremos obtener información de Akatsuki"- **pensaba Sailor Moon, pero no era la única con ese pensamiento, también Neptune pensaba lo mismo, nada más que en el caso de la sailor de los oceanos eran un poco más personal

-**"Tienes que venir Kazekage, necesito verte"- **pensaba Neptune quien estaba escondida detrás de un arbol, al igual que todas las sailors; Neptune deseaba ver al guerrero especial, engreído, mal educado (NA: asi le llama, yo no sé xD) , ya que en todo el tiempo que estuvo con las chicas, una idea bastante loca y tonta se quedo en su cabeza: el Kazekage, apesar de la actitud y el cáracter que tenía, se parecía a su querida, no error, amada Ruka, era tonto se decía Michiru - **"tienes que venir"- **prontó escucho un puff y dirigio su vista a donde estaba Sailor Moon - **"genial"-**

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

-**Princesa- **

-**Kaze, que bueno que venistes-** Sailor Moon por un momento se asustó, ya que el Kazekage apareció detrás de ella, volteó a verlo - **necesitaba hablar contigo-**

**-Hablar?-** el Kazekage observo a su alrededor, algo no estaba bien, solo se encogio de hombros y soltó un suspiro, después de eso una rafaga de viento se hizo presente acariciando su pelo rubio, bajo su máscara se formo una sonrisa, la cual no fue vista por Sailor Moon - **asi que quieres hablar, esta bien hablemos, dime de que quieres hablar?- **el Kazekage solo miraba a Sailor Moon, poniendola nerviosa

-**Si bueno... es que yo quiero saber más de ti, ya sabes conocer un poco sobre el gran Nidaime Kaezekage- **decía un poco nerviosa, un error y todo saldría mal - **espero que no te moleste el lugar donde estamos, es que no sabía como localizarte y luego pense...-**

**-Tranquila, por mi no hay problema con este lugar, en cuanto sobre si soy el gran Nidaime Kazekage no es para tanto, ya que existe alguién que es mejor que yo, pero por circunstancias ajenas a mi, no ha aparecido, pero eso no importa dime que deseás saber?-**

**-"Sera que exista otro guerrero como Kaze? eso no importa**"- Sailor Moon vió como el Kazekage tomaba asiento en el pasto - **qué haces?-**

**-Que descortesía la mía, disculpa- **se pusó otra vez de pie y le tendió la mano - **gustas tomar asiento? quizas esta plática seá un poco larga-**

**-Si claro, gracias- **tomo la mano que le era ofrecida y tomo asiento sobre una pequeña roca que había en ese lugar, mientras que el Kazekage toma asiento en el pasto, haciendo la posición de una flor de loto (NA: como el caballero dorado de virgo) - **yo no sabía como buscarte, pero es que quiero hablar contigo, quiero saber más de ti y de Akatsuki-**

**-Bueno no es tu culpa, fue mía al no decirte como localizarme,pero no te preocupes con el hecho de que tengas el Cristal de Plata activado yo vendre a ti y sabes por qué?- **el Kazekage esperaba que la rubia de chongitos supiera el porque

-**Tengo una idea pero no estoy muy segura-**

**-Aver dime-**

**-Creó que tu tienes una conexión con el cristal y cuando yo lo utilizo tu debes de saber cuando lo estoy utilizando y por lo que se esa conexión que tienes con el cristal es debido a que mi mamá, ya sabes la Reina Serenity, les brindo protección, la cual proviene del cristal-**

**-Es cierto, yo tengo una conexión con el cristal y todo gracias a la reina, quien siempre se preocupo por todos los habitantes del milenio, claro la persona más importante para ella eras tu princesa y aún así tambien se preocupo por Akatsuki, siempre nos protegio con su amor y su bondad-**

**-Tu conocistes bien a mi madre? quiero decir, tu recuerdas como era?- **Sailor Moon estaba sorprendida por la forma en que el Kazekage hablaba sobre la reina

-**No mucho, pero si lo suficiente para saber que era una buena persona-**

**-Me gustaría saber más de ella, se muy poco acerca de como fue- **a Sailor Moon se le empezarón a cristalizar los ojos, quería llorar

-**Me imagino, solo te puedo decir que tu eras su más grande tesoro, tu eras más importante para ella que el cristal e incluso más importante que su reino y el hecho de que hoy estes aquí, en esta epóca lo demuestra, sabes a lo que me refiero verdad?-**

**-Si- **fué lo unico que respondio. En su mente aparecieron los recuerdos que tuvo cuando el Reino de la Luna fue atacado por Beryl y el Negaverso, como su la reina con el poder del cristal dio su vida para que ella, el príncipe Endymion y las sailor scouts - **como quisiera haberla conocido bien, tener más recuerdos de ella, pero por desgracia eso es imposible- **

El Kazekage se dió cuenta de que Sailor Moon tenía lagrimas en los ojos, asi que volvió a hablar

-**Sabes por qué les hable seriamente a las sailors hace unos momentos?-**

**-No-**

**-Porque se lo merecían; se que solo soy un simple guerrero que no tiene derecho a criticar al grupo de las sailors, pero por lo mismo de que son sailors deben de entender el porque están aquí y como es que deben de hacer las cosas-**

**-Pero ellas...ellas son mis amigas...nosotras lo unico que queremos es que haya paz en este mundo, pero siempre aparece un enemigo buscando cualquier pretexto para acabar con este mundo, antes maldecia el ser una sailor, pero acepto mi destino porque soy la futura reina de la Luna, pero y las demás? ellas dejarón sus vidas normales atras, todos sus sueños...esos sueños...-**ahora Sailor Moon estaba exaltada, molesta, triste, eran varios sentimientos encontrados dentro de ella, cosa que noto el Kazekage pero en vez de preocuparse lo único que hizo fue que se molestara, pero el era un buen maestro para esconder sus emociones, así que solo hablo

-**Y tu crees que yo no tengo otra vida aparte de ser un Akatsuki? yo tambien tengo una vida normal, tengo sueños, pero no me quejo, es más doy gracias a la Reina Serenity que me halla dado la oportunidad de renacer en esta epoca-**

**-Pero tu no eres igual a las demas, hace rato lo dijistes-**

**-Si lo dije y ahora entenderas a que me refiero- **cerro los ojos, como tratando de analizar la situación - **Akatsuki era protegido por la reina, ya que nuestro poder depende de nuestra energía vital, el chakra, si nosotros llegamos a quedarnos sin energía y somos heridos de gravedad, podriamos morir-** le dijo de una manera tan tranquila que Sailor Moon se sorprendio

-**Qué? cómo es eso? eso es imposible-**

**-No no lo es, deja que te explique: una sailor como sabes cuenta con la protección de un planeta, si esa sailor es herida de gravedad su planeta hara lo posible por sanar esa herida, en cambio, un Akatsuki depende de si mismo, por ejemplo: si yo salgo herido, yo puedo sanar la herida con ayuda de mi chakra, eso suena bien, el detalle esta que resulta ser un gasto excesivo de energía y si el enemigo a un sigue con vida y me ataca, ya no podría pelear como antes, mi fuerza se vería reducida y creo que sabes lo que podría pasar, cierto?-**

**- Moriras verdad?- **lo dijo con voz entrecortada, no podía creer que la persona de enfrente hablara con tanta tranquilidad

**-Si, por eso en Akatsuki siempre se manejo el concepto de trabajo en equipo, no importaba si era de 2, 3 ,4 o 100 personas, siempre tratabamos de ver por el compañero de a lado; sabes las sailors en ese entonces eran admiradas, eran casi diosas, pero ahora, dan pena-**

**-Qué?- **preguntó sorprendida

-**Ahora veras a lo que me refiero-**

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Las sailors estaban escondidas detrás de los arboles, observando la conversación que tenía Sailor Moon con el Kazekage

-**"De qué tanto hablarán?"- **pensaba Neptune al verlos muy tranquilos platicando.

Pero no era la única que pensaba lo mismo, todas querían saber que pasaba

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

**-Qué piensas hacer Kaze?-**

**-Será mejor que les dijas a las demas sailors que salgan y den la cara, pensandolo bien lo hare a mi manera-**

**-No espera- **Sailor Moon se dió cuenta que el Kazekage no se levanto, seguía sentado - **"qué va hacer? se habra dado cuenta de la presencia de las chicas?, si es así por qué no se mueve?"-**

**-Elemento viento: rafaga de aire comprimido- **el Kazekage lodijo en voz baja para que Sailor Moon no escuchara, lo único que hizo fue poner el dedo indice y medio en su boca y solo sopló ligeramente

-**Qué hicistes?-**

**-.....- **el Kazekage solo cerro su mano derecha

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Las sailors observaban que Sailor Moon se puso de pie

-**"Qué esta pasando?"- **era la pregunta de todas. Todas estaban detras de un arbol, con distancia de 1m más o menos.

Pronto los arboles que agarrarón como escudo empezarón a crugir

-**Qué pasa?- **pregunto Neptune al ver como los arboles donde estaban las demás empezaban a partirse a la mitad, el problema que si estos caían sería encima de todas las sailors

-**ALEJENSE DE LOS ARBOLES!!!- **exclamo la sailor de los oceanos

**-Eso estuvo cerca- **dijo Saturn al ver como los arboles caían al suelo

-**Eso es lo que pasa cuando están escuchando conversaciones ajenas- **

**-Esa voz-** Neptune, seguida de las demás voltearón a ver que detras de ellas se encontraba Sailor Moon de pie con los ojos abiertos observando a los arboles que habían caído, después vio al Kazekage que seguía sentado dandoles la espalda - **Kazekage-**

**-Si tanto querian oir la conversación que tenía con la princesa, se hubieran acercado aunque...-**

**-Aunque qué?- **preguntó Venus dando un paso adelante

-**Creó que voy a tener que pelear contra ustedes- **el Kazekage se pusó de pie

-**Estas mal de la cabeza? no ves qué son 7 contra 1? Kaze no lo hagas, comprendo que puedas estar molesto pero...- **trataba de hablar Sailor Moon

-**Eso no importa, como te dije antes estas sailors dan pena-**

**-Qué dices? mira que desde hace rato tengo ganas de pelear contigo-**

**-Jupiter cálmate, a golpes no arreglaras nada-**

**-Tienes miedo Sailor Mercury? bueno no importa, tarde o temprano esto iba a pasar- **el Kazekage se volteó a verlas - **vengan por mi, si es que en verdad son sailors-** el Kazekage les hizo una seña con su mano derecha

-**Cómo te atrevés?- **Jupiter se lanzó al ataque - **CENTELLA RELAMPAGUEANTE DE JUPITER!!!-**

**-Fácil- **el Kazekage solo se movió a la derecha para esquivar el ataque de Jupiter, pero no conto que las otras 3 sailors internas tambien iban a atacar

**-CADENA DE AMOR DE VENUS!!!-**

**-FULGOR DEL AGUA DE MERCURIO!!!-**

**-FUEGO DE MARTE, ENCIENDETE**

**-"Demonios je, creo que las subestime**"- el ataque de Venus lo había atrapado, o eso pensaban las demás

-**Ya vistes que rápido te vencimos? y solo fuimos 3- **dijo Sailor Venus que tenía sujeta su cadena

-**Yo solo quiero saber, a quién vencieron Sailor Venus- **el Kazekage apareció detras de ella

-**Entonces a quien estoy sujetando?- **Venus abrio los ojos al ver que su cadena estaba enrrollada a un arbol

-**Tu ataque es bueno, pero insisto son lentas y debiles- **dijo mirando a Jupiter

-**Plut, Saturn qué estamos? esperando vamos a ayudarlas- **dijo Neptune

**-SII!!- **exclamarón las 2

-**Vaya, las sailors del Sistema Solar externo también van a pelear, eso hace esto más interesante- **decía el Kazekage quien seguía detrás de Venus

**-GRITO MORTAL- **Plut lanzó su atque, al ver que el Kazekage soltaba a Venus para esquivar el ataque

-**"Se atrevió a atacar?...será posible qué?....- **el Kazekage ya no pudo seguir pensando al ver que se venía otro ataque - "**maldición"-**

-**MAREMOTO DE NEPTUNO!!!- **Neptune aprovecho el descuido del Kazekage, cualquiera sabe que un ataque de la sailor de los oceanos es igual de mortal que el ataque de Plut - "**espero que aprenda a no criticar, como se atreve a decirme lenta?"- **pero sus ojos turquesas se abrieron al ver al Kazekage de pie, con los brazos en forma de "x"

-**Eso es todo?- **pregunto el rubio con la cabeza agachada - **si es así, tendre que mostrarles como se pelea-**

**-Es imposible- **dijo Mercury

-**Nadie resiste puede resistir a mi ataque- **dijo Neptune

-**Chicas ataquemos juntas-** dijo Venus las demás solo asintierón

-**RAPSODIA ACUATICA DE MERCURIO!!!-**

**-SAETA LLAMEANTE DE MARTE!!!-**

**-ATAQUE DE HOJAS DE ROBLE DE JUPITER!!!-**

**-BESO DE AMOR Y BELLEZA DE VENUS!!!-**

**-MAREMOTO DE NEPTUNO!!!-**

**-GRITO MORTAL!!!-**

La pequeña Saturn se acerco a Sailor Moon

-**CAMPO DE ENERGIA!!!- **sabía que la combinacion de ataques podrían llegar a tocar a la rubia

Todos los ataques iban dirigidos al Kazekage, quien no se movio

-**KAZEEEEE!!!!!!- **grito Sailor Moon al ver la explosion producida por todos los ataques combinados, sabía lo que podía pasar, es más tenía miedo de que el Kazekage estuviera muerto?

-**Al fin lo vencimos- **dijo Mars

-**Ustedes creen?- **preguntó Mercury

-**No hay manera que halla salido bien librado de nuestros ataques- **dijo Plut

-**AUN NO TERMINAN CONMIGO!!- **

**-QUEEEEEEEEE????!!!-**

Todas las sailor alzaron sus miradas al cielo, ahí se encontraba el Kazekage

-**ELEMENTO VIENTO: OLEADA DESCOMUNAL DE AIRE VIOLENTO!!!- **en apariencia era al mismo al que las sailors conocían, pero este era ejecutado con las 2 manos, mando varios ataques como si fueran espadas, los cuales se dirigierón a las sailors provocandoles varias cortadas en el cuerpo, menos a Sailor Moon y Sailor Saturn quienes seguían en el campo de energía.

El Kazekage calló con maestría al suelo, se sacudio su traje y se dirigio a las sailors

-**Como les dije anteriormente, no me subestimen-**

**-Qué...clase...de persona...eres tu?- **preguntó Neptune, quien estaba lastimada, como podía se ponía de pie

-**Alguién quien no soporta a la gente egoísta, eso es lo que soy-**

**-E...egoísta?- **preguntó

-**Así es, yo no soy esa clase de personas que se la pasan quejandose sobre su destino como guerreros de la Luna, y como le decía a la princesa ustedes me dan pena-**

**-Kaze- **dijo Sailor Moon, no sabía el porque la molestia del Kazekage con las sailors, bueno tal vez si, pero no estaba segura

-**Es una lástima el sacrificio que tuvo que hacer la reina, dar su vida para que ustedes tuvieran otra oportunidad en este mundo y qué es lo que pasa? el todo poderoso grupo de las sailors scouts resulto ser un grupo de 7 jovencitas que lo único que hacen es quejarse sobre su destino como sailors-**

**-Eso...lo dices...porque tu no sabes lo que hemos tenido que...pasar para poder seguir con vida- **decía Neptune, al parecer era la única que se podía mantener de pie y hablarle a la cara al Kazekage

-**Ten cuidado con lo que dices Neptune, tu no sabes lo que significa ser un Akatsuki y mucho menos lo que significa ser un Kage-**

**-Qué...quieres decir?-**

**-Es algo que no pienso decirte. Sencillamente pienso que la reina se sácrifico en vano, todo lo que en ella creía que eran las sailors scouts, en ellas albergo su esperanza, todas sus eneseñanazas fuerón en vano- **el Kazekage empezó a acercarse a Neptune - **todas ustedes no merecen ser guerreros de la Luna, son una verguenza-**

**-No...sigas...diciendo eso- **el Kazekage llegó a donde estaba Neptune de pie y la tomo con su brazo izquierdo por la cintura

**-Hace rato Sailor Plut menciono a Uranus, si yo fuera esa sailor, lo más seguro es que estaría molestó con todas ustedes, pero creó que estaría más decepcionado con la sailor que esta ocupando su lugar como lider de las externas, sabes a quién me refiero verdad Neptune?-**

Ante esto Neptune solo sintió como se formaban lagrimas en sus ojos, era la primera vez que alguié hacía que esta sailor derramara lagrimas, lo que no sabía era el porque, acasó el Kazekage sentía ese decepción?

-**No debería hacer esto ya que ustedes son capaces de curar sus heridas, pero lo hare solo con Neptune, no tengo la energía necesaria para ayudarlas a todas ustedes- **lentamente hizo que Neptune se recostara en el piso - **perdona las heridas, no era mi intención lastimarlas, esto puede que te vaya a doler así que trata de no moverte, de acuerdo?- **Neptune solo asintio - **bien, esto no debe de tardar - **puso sus 2 manos sobre el cuerpo de Neptune, en sus manos se formo una luz verde - **no son heridas de gravedad, pero si son bastantes, supongo que Sailor Saturn podrá sanar las heridas de las demas, verdad princesa?-**

**-Eh?...si claro- **

Neptune observaba que el Kazekage estaba concentrado en sanar sus heridas, pero sus ojos verdes mostraban dolor, decepción y tristeza

-**Termine, quisas te duela un poco pero ya no estas lastimada-**

**-Gracias Kazekage-**

**-Callá, no lo hago por gusto o por deber- **se puso de pie

**-Entonces?-**

**-No es asunto tuyo, ahora si me disculpan debo retirarme, princesa recuerda lo que hablamos y piensa en eso, con permiso- **hizo su típico "puff" y desaparecio

**-Kazekage- **dijo Neptune mirando por donde se había ido el Kazekage

-"**Kaze, si sabes cuál es tu destino y las condiciones en las que estas, por qué peleas? con que fin peleas?"- **pensaba Sailor Moon

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Haruka iba llegando a su departamento, venía realmente cansado

-**"Esas niñas, solo causan molestias"-**

Se dirigió a su cuarto al ver la hora que era

-**Son las 8 de la noche? bueno no es para menos, después de lo de hoy no es para extrañar que ya sea de noche-**

Cuando iba su cuarto, vio que Alex ya estaba dormido, debió de tener una día pesado tambien, dio unos pasos más y llego a su cuarto

-**Solo quiero descansar, pero creo que este no es un buen momento para pensar en eso- **se acerco a la ventana y vió que ahí estaba la Luna acompañada de las estrellas -"**Reina Serenity"-**pensó, luego a su mente vino Michiru - **"creo saber que hare contigo Sirena"- **se alejo de la ventana para ir a su escritorio a tomar una libreta y un lapicero y después dirigirse a su cama, donde se puso a escribir hasta que lo vencio el sueño

Así termino el día para Haruka Tenoh, el gran Nidaime Kazekage

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

_Lo termine.......SI SE PUDO.....este capitulo como me dio problemas con el titulo, pero creo k asi sta bien...por cierto los Kou es un hecho si salen en el fic, pero hasta mas adelante, como vieron ya hicieron aparicio indirectamente...._

_El kazekage...es extraño....pero asi va hacer hasta que yo lo decida...al menos k kieran que le cambie el caracter y Alex...insisto este pelinegro tiene una influencia en Haruka, sera para bien o no?...y Setsuna de k kerra hablar con Michiru???_

_bueno con lo buena persona que soy, dejare un pequeño avance del proximo capitulo:_

**_-Entiende, no puedes enamorarte de otra persona, tu destino es estar con Uranus-_**

**_- Y tu entiende que no voy a esperar a que decida aparecer esa sailor, soy libre de enamorarme de quien yo quiera y para que lo sepas, me enamore de Haruka Tenoh-_**

**_-Michiru-_**

**_-Nada, entiendolo nada va hacer que cambie de opinion -_**

_%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%_

**_-Haruka, Michiru solo quiero que toquen de acuerdo a las imagenes que voy a exponer-_**

**_-Osea que de acuerdo a cada imagen, debemos tocar una pieza diferente?-_**

**_-Asi es Haru, por qué no lo intentan con esta imagen? para que se den una idea-_**

_%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%_

_-**Michiru, tu estas enamorada de Haruka verdad?-**_

**_-No...si...como sabes eso?-_**

**_-Lo sabia, por qué crees que los puse a ensayar con esa imagen?-_**

**_-No le diras nada verdad?-_**

**_-Eso a mi no me corresponde, pero si quieres que Haru se enamore de ti o te demuestre si esta o no enamorado de ti, creo que tendras que buscar la forma en que se te declare-_**

_%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%_

**_-Ruka, es hermoso-_**

**_- Te gusta Sirena? no se como llamarla, pero creó que la podremos tocar el dia de la exposicion, que te parece?-_**

**_-Haruka, yo, bueno hay algo que quiero decirte-_**

**_-Pasa algo malo Michiru?-_**

**_-Haruka yo....-_**

_%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%_

_jejeje con esto es suficiente, si kieren saber que le va decir Michi a Haru, esperen por el proximo capitulo "**IMAGEN + MUSICA = A UNA DECLARACION DE AMOR?"**_

_SAYONARA, rewies onegai, please, por fa_

_salu2_


	9. IMAGENES MUSICA

**CAPITULO 7: IMAGENES + MUSICA = A UNA DECLARACION DE AMOR?**

**FLASHBACK**

_Las sailors aún se encontraban en el bosque, no entendían lo que había pasado con el Kazekage, no comprendían como una persona que apenas acaban de conocer, en un solo día hallá logrado herir su orgulló 2 veces_

_-**Se encuentran bien chicas?- **pregunto Neptune quien ya estaba curada de sus heridas gracias al Kazekage, estaba al pendiente de como Saturn sanaba las heridas de las demás_

_-**Si estamos bien- **respondio Mars_

_-**Cómo supo el Kazekage que estabamos aquí?, se veía confiado al hablar con Sailor Moon- **dijo Plut_

_-**Eso no importa, sino el hecho de cómo es que esos arboles se partierón?, el Kazekage no pudo haberlos cortados a todos- **dijo Saturn_

_-**Es extraño- **dijo Mercury, quien estaba revisando uno de los árboles que habían sido derribados con su computadorcita y los lentes puestos_

_-**Qué pasa Mercury?- **preguntó Jupiter_

_-**Por lo que puedo ver, los arboles en efecto fueron cortados, el detalle esta en que los cortaron desde la medula del tronco-**_

_**-Cómo? no entiendo?- **pregunto Venus_

_-**Lo que Mercury quiere decir, que algo corto el tronco desde su interior, cierto?- **pregunto Saturn_

_-**Sí,es como si algo se hubiera metido dentro del tronco y hubiera empezado a cortarlo- **decía mientras con un dedo tocaba el tronco -** desde el centro hasta el exterior-**_

_**-Fue Kaze- **al fin hablo Sailor Moon quien se había mantenido callada desde que el Kazekage se fue - **el fue- **la rubia de chongitos recordo aver visto que el Kazekage se llevaba una mano a la boca y pronunciaba algo, luego vio como, la misma mano que había utilizado fue cerrada en puño_

_-**Cómo si no se movio? estaba sentado tranquilamente- **dijo Jupiter_

_-**Kaze no estaba tranquilo- **su voz empezaba a oirse molesta_

_-**Sailor Moon- **dijo Mars al ver como su amiga cerrba los puños con fuerza_

_-**Ustedes...ustedes...-**_

_**-Serena qué pasa?- **pregunto Venus_

_-**ESTUVIERON A PUNTO DE MATARLO!!!- **al fin gritó con lagrimas en los ojos_

_-**Qué dices? no vistes como nos ataco? salió ileso de todos nuestros ataques- **dijo Jupiter_

_-**Eso es porque el no es como nosotras y si salio ileso demuestra que el siempre ha tenido razón: somos débiles-**_

_**-Se puede saber qué te pasa?- **pregunto Mars_

_-**Me pasa... que ya se... porque mi madre protegía a Kaze... ese guerrero... Akatsuki- **Sailor Moon como pudo se controlo y les plático lo que había hablado con el - **hoy estuvieron a punto de matarlo-**_

_**-Por eso esquivaba nuestros ataques- **dijo Mars_

_-**Pero por qué no esquivo el de Neptune?- **pregunto Jupiter_

_-**Para demostrarnos que no somos dignas de ser sailors guerreras-**_

_**-Neptune- **dijo Plut_

_-**No esquivo mi ataque, lo lanze 2 veces y todavía se atrevio a curar mis heridas, pero cómo es que...?-**_

**_-Sobrevivió a tu ataque?-_**

_**-Luna, Artemis acasó vieron lo qué paso?- **pregunto Venus_

**_-Si, pero no escuchamos nada, en cuanto como pudo haber sobrevivido a tu ataque no tengo idea, bueno si pero solo aplicaría con las sailors internas-_**

_-**Explicate Luna- **dijo Neptune_

_-**Ustedes saben que entre sailors internas y sailors externas hay una diferencia de poder, todo eso porque cada grupo tenía diferente misión: mientras uno se encargaba de proteger a la princesa, el otro tenía que proteger el Sistema Solar completo, eso hacía o hace más bien que los poderes de las externas sean ofensivos, mientras que el de las internas fueran defensivos-**_

_**-Tienes razón Luna, lo que llama la atención es que el ataque de Neptune no lo haya lastimado- **dijo Plut_

_-**Será que no lo lastimo porque también es un guerrero de la Luna?- **pregunto Mercury_

_-**Puede ser, pero aún así debio lastimarlo un poco- **volvió a decir Plut_

_-**Y si lo protegió el cristal?, recuerden que es un protegido por la reina- **dijo Mars_

_-**Sailor Moon, tu lo protegistes con el poder del cristal?- **pregunto Artemis_

_-**No, no que yo recuerde- **respondió la rubia_

_-**Que extraño- **dijo la gata_

_-**No es extraño- **dijo Sailor Moon - **no creó que los poderes de las sailors seán para lastimar a los demás, recuerden que nosotras somos las guerreras que luchan por el amor y la justicia-**_

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Michiru se encontraba en su cuarto viendo el mar de noche, recordando lo que había pasado con el Kazekage

-**"Estuvimos a punto de asesinar a una persona, yo estuve a punto de matarlo y aún así curo mis heridas, por qué lo hizo?"-**se preguntaba Michiru - **"me curo con su propia energía, por qué?"- **

En eso alguién llamó a la puerta

-**Adelante- **dijo sin voltear a ver quien era, al fin y al cabo por la hora que era tenía que ser Setsuna

**-Michiru, desde hace rato quiero hablar contigo- **dijo Setsuna cerrando la puerta al entrar

-**Dime Setsu, qué pasa?- **la ojiazul volteo a ver a su amiga y le indico que se sentará en un sillón blanco que tenía dentro de su habitación, mientras ella se sentaba en su cama

-**Qué es Haruka Tenoh para ti?- **Setsuna estaba dispuesta a ir al grano a lo que se refiere al rubio

**-Es un amigo, acaso tiene algo de malo?- **pregunto Michiru un poco preocupada, molesta y curiosa

**-Solo un amigo?- **pregunto la sailor del tiempo

-**Si un amigo, por qué me haces esas preguntas?- **era intuición de Michiru, o Setsuna sabía algo que ella no?

**-Porque hace rato, Hotaru y yo te vimos abrazando al rubio ese- **

Esto molesto a Michiru, cómo se atreve Setsuna hablarle asi a su amada rubio?

-**"Setsuna piensa que Haruka es un chico? vaya que si le funciona el pelo corto y la ropa masculina"- **pensó, entonces se le vino una idea, si Setsuna creía que Haruka es chico, entonces habría que hacerle creer que en verdad lo era , pero recordo que su amiga le dijo que la habían visto abrazandose con Haruka - **dices que me vistes abrazada con el rubio ese?-**

**-Si eso dije, dime son solo amigos?- **la morena solo la miraba "tranquilamente" ya que por dentro se sentía un poco molesta

**-Lamentablemente sí, solo somos amigos pero no pierdo la esperanza de que algún día seamos algo más que simple amigos-**

**-Qué me estas tratando de decir Michiru?- **

**-Setsuna lo que quiero decirte es que me he enamorado de Haruka, eso trató de decirte- **dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, de alguna manera decir que amaba a Haruka le había quitado un peso de encima

**-Qué estas diciendo Michiru?-**

**-Me enamoré Setsuna, es... es tan maravilloso, ojos verdes, pelo rubio, cuerpo atletico, además de que toca el piano y es tan caballeroso- **Minchiru, empezó a alucinar con su amada Ruka

-**Basta ya Michiru!- **exclamo Setsuna - **como te atreves a decir eso?-**

**-Qué tiene de malo?-**

**-Qué que tiene de malo?, sabes lo que pasaría si tu y el rubio maravilla llegan a ser novios?-**

**-No creo que sea algo malo si dos personas se enamoran- **dijo Michiru, pero algo le decía que esta conversación no iba a terminar en buenos terminos - **"espero que no me salga con algo de Sailor Uranus"-**

**-No no lo tiene-**

**-Entonces cuál es el problema?-**

**-El problema existe, cuando dos personas no estan destinadas a estar juntas, por ejemplo tu y el rubio ese no están destinados a estar juntos, deberías recordar que tu destino esta al lado de Uranus-**

**-Setsuna, me estás diciendo que deje a Haruka, por una persona que ni siquiera se si existe?-**

**-Bueno sabrías si existe, si te pusieras a buscar a esa persona, en vez de andar pensando en el chico rubio maravilla- **hablo Setsuna

-**Y cómo se susupone que voy a buscar a esa sailor, no tengo algo que me ayude a encontrarla y ni siquiera se como es- **Michiru empezaba a molestarse (NA: yo te apoyo Michi xD), ya que no le estaba empezando a gustar la forma en la que Setsuna le hablaba y mucho menos como se referia a Haruka

-**Un momento Michiru- **algo de lo que dijo Michiru preocupo a la morena - **no sabes cómo es Sailor Uranus?, no has tenido una visión de ella o algo así?-**

**-No- **fué lo único que dijo

-**Segura?- **volvió a preguntar - "**se supone que debería recordar algo, ha pasado bastante tiempo desde la busqueda de los tálismanes, con ese tiempo por lo menos debio de recordar algo"- **entonces dió un súspiro - **de todas formas Michiru, debes de esperar a que Uranus aparesca, por el bien del futuro-**

**-Futuro? me estas hablando de Tokyo de Cristal?, para mi que te preocupa más Rini- **

**-Puede ser, pero piensa...-**

-**Setsuna, no creo que el hecho de que me enamore de Haruka afecte el futuro o a la pequeña dama, además estamos hablando de mi vida, mi destino- **es un hecho, cuando el mar es molestado, con sus olas protege lo que más quiere y Michiru esta dispuesta hacer lo mismo, bastante tiene con el hecho de que Haruka la vea solo como amiga y no le pueda confesar sus sentimientos y ahora resulta que tiene que lidiar con alguién que no conoce y soportar los reclamos de Setsuna

-**Entiende, no puedes enamorarte de otra persona, tu destino es estar con Uranus-**si Setsuna tenía algo en claro, es que no iba a permitir que el futuro fuera distorcionado por "el chico rubio maravilla"

**- Y tu entiende que no voy a esperar a que decida aparecer esa sailor, soy libre de enamorarme de quien yo quiera y para que lo sepas, me enamore de Haruka Tenoh- **la teoría sobre el mar, parece ser que si se aplica en Michiru

**-Michiru...- **la sailor del tiempo ahora si estaba preocupada - "**Es posible qué en verdad este enamorada de esta persona?"-**

**-Nada, entiendolo nada va hacer que cambie de opinion, más bien de sentimientos - **si, Michiru esta dispuesta a proteger el amor que siente por Haruka, apesar de que el rubio maravilla no lo sepa - **Setsuna por favor, sal de mi habitación-**

**-Esta bien Michiru pero piensa bien las cosas, buenas noches-**

**-Si Setsuna lo que tu digas, buenas noches-**

La morena salió del cuarto de Michiru, cerrando la puerta y dejando a una Michiru pensando

-**"Genial, ya de por si ser una sailor ha hecho que tenga que dejar parte de lo que yo consideraba vida normal y ahora resulta que no puedo enamorare, esto no es posible; pero de que me preocupo si a la persona que amo solo me ve como amiga"- **Michiru se había acostado en su cama mirando al techo -**Haruka-**

Poco a poco la sailor de los mares se durmió

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Setsuna regresó a su cuarto con la cabeza hecha un mar de preguntas

**-"No es posible, no lo entiendo, cómo es que Michiru no tiene recuerdo alguno de Uranus?"- **Setsuna se sentó en su escritorio para pensar tranquilamente - **"y se suponía que el amor de Neptune por Uranus era tan grande, que era capaz de superar la distancia y el tiempo, incluso es o era más grande que el de la princesa por Endymion"- **pensaba y pensaba y por más que trataba de comprender el porque Michiru no tenía recuerdos de la sailor del viento, no más y no econtraba explicación - **"sin embargo, tampoco puedo culpar a Michiru el hecho de que se hallá enamorado, a esta edad es normal que lo hiciera, pero y si Uranus aparece?, por Selene no quiero ni imaginarme**"- Setsuna seguía pensando y luego recordó el pequeño enfrentamiento que tuvieron con el Kazekage -**"este tipo logró sobrevivir al ataque de Neptune sin ningún rasguño, solo recuerdo que hubo alguién quien también resistio ese ataque sin ser lastimado y dada la casualidad de que se trataba de Uranus, para mi que el poder de la reina en verdad lo acompaña y aunque Serena diga que ella no lo protegió, inconcientemente debió de hacerlo"-**

Con todo ese tren de pensamientos, Setsuna prefirió irse a dormir

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

A la mañana siguiente, en el departamento de Haruka

-**Alex levantate que va a venir Michiru- **decía el rubio entrando al cuarto del pelinegro quien seguía, hasta antes de que Haruka entrara, profundamente dormido

**-Ella va a venir o tu vas a pasar por ella?- **preguntó con los ojos cerrados

-**Voy a ir por ella, por qué la pregunta? -**

**-Fácil, primero te arreglas, desayunas y después vas por ella mientras a mi me dejas dormir, asi que con o sin tu permiso, buenas noches- **y es que Haruka entro al cuarto de Alex todavía con la pijama puesta

-**Esta bien, te dejare dormir, pero te quedaras sin desayunar- **Haruka sabía como hacer despertar al pelinegro

**-Desayuno?, qué hay de desayuno?- **lentamente empezó a abrir los ojos

-**No lo sé, apenas voy a checar eso, asi que si quieres desayunar será mejor que te levantes-**

**-Ok, ya me levanto, no se porque la prisa- **decía Alex frotandose los ojos

-**Dada la casualidad de que son las 9 de la mañana y quede en pasar por Michiru a las 10 y de aquí hasta donde vive me hago, si bien me va, 25 minutos-**

**-Me estas diciendo que a Haruka Tenoh se le hizo tarde?, nunca creí que sería capaz de ver ese acontecimiento- **el pelinegro ya se había levantado, mientras se estiraba y buscaba que ponerse de ropa

**-Mejor callaté y apurate- **dijo Haruka saliendo del cuarto del pelinegro

-**Que genio, ya consigete novia- **pensó que lo había dicho en voz baja, pero

**-Te escuche Hatake!!!- **exclamó el rubio mientras entraba a su habitación a bañarse

-**"Demonios me escuchó, pero en verdad necesita una novia o novio o yo que se"- **pensaba el pelinegro

30 minutos después

-**Ya me voy !!- **gritó Haruka desde la puerta

-**Oyé espera y mi desayuno??- **preguntó el pelinegro, quien seguía en pijama

-**Pués no se, yo tengo cosas que hacer, por qué no vas a desayunar con Unazuki? **(NA: la hermana de Andrew)** eres su cliente favorito- **dijo guiñandole un ojo provocando que Alex se sonrojara

-**Hey !!** **esta bien, pero te apuras, cuando lleges con Michi les explicaré lo que quiero-**

**-Lo que quieres?,mmm esta bien, me voy-**

**-Ok, te apuras- **

-**Nos vemos**- Haruka levanto su mano y se fue

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

En casa de Michiru, un poco más temprano

-**Michiru por qué estas despierta tan temprano?...son...8:30 de la mañana, se puede saber qué pasa?- **era Hotaru quien se había despertado por oir pasos en la casa

-**Haruka va a venir por mi- **con eso basto para que la pequeña entendiera el por que Michiru tenía prisa

-**Y a donde van ir? porque me imagino que es una cita- **dijo la pequeña con una sonrisa traviesa

Cuando Hotaru dijo eso, Michiru dejo de dar de vueltas en el pasillo

-**No es una cita Hotaru-** dijo Michiru emepezando a sonrojarse

-**Entonces por qué la prisa?, segura qué no es una cita?- **decía la pequeña. Lo tierno que tiene Hotaru, lo tiene de maldosita

-**No es una cita, cuántas veces tengo qué decirtelo?, solo voy a su departamento porque un amigo de ambos nos pidio un favor, solo eso Hotaru- **dijo más sonrojada

-**Si tu dices, aunque creo que alguien quiere que ese dichoso favor, del cual no se nada, se convierta en una cita, verdad Michiru?-**

**-Me voy a bañar y arreglate por favor- **dijo Michiru entrando otra ves a su cuarto y cerrando la puerta -**"pero que niña, pense que era inofensiva después de la pelea contra la dama 9, pero veo que me equivoque, es igual o peor de traviesa que Mina y Serena juntas"- **pensaba mientras se desvetía para poder bañarse

Afuera del cuarto de Michiru

**-Hotaru qué haces despierta tan temprano?-**

**-Setsuna, buenos dias a ti también, lo que pasa es que Michiru va a salir-**

**-Asi? a donde?- **pregunto la morena que iba todavía en camison

-**Al departamento de Haruka- **fue lo que dijo la pequeña mientras iba a la cocina

-**A qué va al departamento de Tenoh?- **la morena pregunto mientras seguía a Hotaru

-**Hacer un favor de no se que, a no se quien- **llegó a la cocina y saco cereal, leche, vaso y su plato favorito - **gustas cereal?-**

**-No gracias, y sabes donde vive Tenoh?- **preguntó mientras ella iba a la cafetera para prepararse el café que siempre toma en la mañana

-**No y Michiru tampoco, por lo que se Ruka va a venir por ella- **decía llevandose el vaso con leche a la boca

-**Ya veó, bueno será una oportunidad para que conosca a Tenoh-**

Entre las 2 desayunaron, mientras que Michiru seguía arreglandose

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

-**Al fin llegue y son las...9:45 , me dio tiempo aunque no desayune, bueno a lo que vine- **Haruka se bajo de su Ferrari y fue directo a tocar el timbre de la casa de Michiru

Adentro de la casa

-"**Ese debe de ser Ruka"- **pensó Michiru desde su habitación, quien ahora se encontraba pintandose los labios

-**YO ABRO !!!- **Hotaru amablemente se ofrecio a abrir la puerta - **Haruka, buenos días- **

**-Hola pequeña, disculpa se encuentra Michiru?- **Haruka llevaba puestos lentes oscuros

-**Si se encuentra, oye Haruka- **dijo Hotaru haciendo con su mano la seña de que se agachara

-**Dime-**

**-Que bueno que trajistes esos lentes- **

**-Si?, por qué?- **el rubio no entendía lo que quería decir la niña

-**Porque de seguro vas a provocar que más de una persona de esta casa se desmaye- **

**-Eh?, no lo creo Hotaru, no es para tanto- **dijo sonriendo y a la vez quitandose los lentes

-**Aparte de guapo, modesto- **dijo una sonrojada Hotaru

-**Hotaru deja pasar al amigo de Michiru-** desde la cocina se escucho la voz de Setsuna

-**Aja- **fué lo único que pudo hacer la pequeña - **"que hermoso es, con razón a Michiru le gusta, es muy guapo"- **pensaba mientras seguía sonrojandose

-**Con permiso Hotaru, ah Hotaru?- **le toco un hombro a la niña que no reaccionaba - **Hotaru, estás bien?-**

**-Eh?...ah... si... si, me encuentro bien, pasa por favor- **la pequeña solo se hizo a una lado para que el rubio pudiera pasar

**-Gracias, con permiso- **entro directo a la sala - **"que bonito lugar, no cabe duda de que Michiru metió mano en la decoración de la sala"- **y es ue tenía razón, la sala hacía sentir a uno como si estuviera en la playa, pero la voz de Setsuna lo sacó de su admiración

-**Buenos días, tu debes de ser Haruka Tenoh cierto?- **

**-Si, Tenoh Haruka, mucho gusto, disculpe que no haya saludado antes pero este lugar me deslumbro- **dijo un poco apenado el rubio y es que la voz de Setsuna hace que uno tiemble cuando uno no la conoce, como en el caso de Haruka

-**No te preocupes, comprendo a que te refieres a mi tambien me deslumbra la creatividad de Michiru, por cierto soy Setsuna Meioh y puedes tutearme, no hay necesidad de tanta formalidad- **le decía mientras le extendía la mano

-**Si gracias, Setsuna- **dijo tomando la mano que le ofrecían

-**"Es guapo y educado, ahora entiendo a Michiru y a Hotaru"- **pensaba mientras lo veía de pies a cabeza - **bueno, gustas tomar asiento en lo que baja Michiru?- **a la morena no le quedaba de otra, si quería conocer al rubio, había que ser amable, tenía que estar segura si esta persona no es un peligro para el futuro

**-No, así estoy bien gracias- **a Haruka, por alguna extraña razón la presencia de Setsuna se le hacía incomodo - "**que mujer tan extraña"-**

-**Ruka- **el rostro de Michiru se llenó de alegría al ver a Haruka

-**Sirena, buenos días- **y el rostro de Haruka no se quedaba atras - "**no se, pero siempre que veo a Michiru su sonrisa hace que me sienta feliz, esto significa que en verdad amo a Michiru?"- **pensaba mientras veía a la belleza marina bajando de las escaleras con su violín en la mano izquierda

-**"Puede qué le guste a Haruka? , yo que estoy acostumbrada a la anatomía humana, debería de reconocer las facciones de la cara, la forma en la que mira...mira?, me esta mirando directamente...Haruka por qué?...qué es lo que en verdad sientes por mi?"- **su cadenita de pensamientos fue interrumpida por la voz de Setsuna

-**Chicos, vamos a desayunar les parece?-**

**-Eh?- **respondierón los 2 al mismo tiempo, cosa que llamó la atención de Hotaru

-**Qué si gustán desayunar?-**

**-No gracias asi estoy bien Setsuna- **volvierón a hablar al mismo tiempo

-**Que lindos se ven los 2 hablando al mismo tiempo, que tiernos- **decía la pelinegra con una sonrisa tierna, consigiendo que los 2 se pusieran rojos completamente

-**Hotaru- **llamó la morena - **en verdad no desayunan con nosotras?- **Setsuna a fuerza quería conocer a Haruka, algo que noto Michiru, ya que recordo la interesante platica que tuvieron en la noche

-**Haruka, crees qué podamos pasar al centro antes de ir a tu departamento, es que necesito algunas cosas y si vamos ahorita nos vamos a encontrar con mucha gente y sera más dificil comprar lo que necesito- **Michiru estaba junto a Haruka y tuvo que darle un ligerito pellisco en el brazo

**-Eh?- **Haruka volteó a ver a Michiru, quien le dirigió una mirada de que dijera que -**si claro, por mi no hay problema- **además también capto lo que Setsuna estaba tratando de hacer y luego el ligero toque que le dio Michiru en el brazo termino por confirmarle sus sospechas - **yo también necesito comprar algunas cosas para la casa, alimentos y cositas asi- **

**-No se preocupen chicos,de hecho, Setsuna y yo ya desayunamo hace rato- **también intervino Hotaru, aunque Michiru dijo que no, esta niña iba a ayudar a Haruka y a Michiru a que tuvieran una cita, lejos de la mirada penetrante de Setsuna

-**Bueno Hotaru, Setsuna, nosotros nos retiramos, hay muchas cosas que hacer verdad Ruka?- **ahora Michiru se aferró al brazo derecho de Haruka

-**Si con permiso, mucho gusto en conocerte Setsuna, nos vemos luego pequeña- **

-**Hasta luego- **dijo una sonriente Hotaru mientras veía como la pareja salía de la casa y se iban en el carro de Haruka -**que lindos se ven, no lo crees Setsuna?-**

**-Si claro , se ven hermosos- **dijo Setsuna de manera sarcastíca, saber más acerca del rubio iba a ser más dificil de lo que penso

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

En el carro de Haruka, este le abrio el lado del pasajero a Michiru y después se fué al lado del conductor, ambos se acomodaron el cínturon de seguridad, cuando se acomadaron en sus asientos ambos soltaron un suspiro de alivio

-**Uff- **

-**Eso fue extraño- **dijo Haruka

-**Más bien, la extraña es Setsuna, pero no le prestes atención, de seguro anda en sus días- **dijo Michiru mostrandole una sonrisa, pero el comentario sobre Setsuna, provoco que Haruka se sonrojara levemente - "**que lindo se ve sonrojado, es algo que no se ve todos los días"-**

**-Ah, ejem- **se aclaró la garganta - **este ya desayunastes Sirena?, porque yo no- **dijo un poco más calmado

-**No, me vas a invitar a desayunar?- **preguntó feliz la peliazul, no es que fuera la primera vez que desayunaba con Haruka, pero esta era diferente ya que siempre desayunaban en la hora de receso y siempre tenían compañía, Serena y las demás chicas, junto a Alex

-**Por supuesto, de hecho deje a Alex sin desayunar ahora que recuerdo, pero creo que va ir con Unazuki, si es que en verdad tiene hambre-**

**-Y a donde vamos a desayunar? porque no creo que vayas a cocinar, es más dudo que sepas cocinar- **

-**Estás insinuando que no se cocinar?, jovencita, dejame decirte que a los 10 años ya sabía cocinar- **dijo orgulloso de su logro en la cocina

**-Entonces si vas a cocinar para mi?- **

**-Te diría que si, pero lamentablemente no hay despensa en el departamento, así que tendremos que ir a desayunar a otra parte, espero que no te moleste- **dijo volteando a verla con una cara de lo siento

-**No importa, cualquier cosa que se pueda desayunar esta bien, pero recuerda que uno de estos dias te tocara preparar el desayuno para los 2, que dices?-**

**-Esta bien, que te parece si vamos a desayunar en la cafetería del centro?-**

**-Excelente- **sonrio, esa cafetería se estaba convirtiendo en su lugar favorito para encontrarse con Haruka (NA: a la cafeteria que me refiero, es a la que siempre van Haru y Michi, incluso Hotaru cuando era bebe)

Con esa respuesta por parte de Michiru, Haruka encendio el auto y ambos fueron a desayunar, en el cámino

-**Sirena, quieres oir música?- **preguntó el rubio concentrado en la carretera

-**Si, claro-** Haruka extendio su mano para encender el estereó y ponerlo en radio, buscando una buena estación de música hasta que la encontro

-**Aqui- **Haruka encontró una buena estación, el problema era la canción, por lo menos para el rubio que le recordo algo que no quería hacer

-**_Y con esta canción damos inicio a la siguientes 2 horas de música romántica, esto es "No me quiero enamorar" de Kalimba-_**

**_Yo no queria quererte  
y no lo pude evitar crei poder defenderme  
pero a mi corazon  
no lo puedes atar  
ooooooo_**

**_coro:  
yo no se mi amor  
que hago buscandote uuu  
si te gano pierdo libertad,  
y yo no se mi amor que hago besandote  
si yo no me quiero enamorar_**

**_guarda en  
silencio mis besos despidete  
sin voltear  
porque al  
besarte me pierdo  
pero a mi corazon  
quien le puede explicar  
yeah yeah_**

**_coro:  
yo no se mi amor  
que hago buscandote uuu  
si te gano pierdo libertad,  
y yo no se mi amor que hago besandote  
si yo no me quiero enamorar_**

**_coro:  
yo no se mi amor  
que hago buscandote uuu  
si te gano pierdo libertad,  
y yo no se mi amor que hago besandote  
si yo no me quiero enamorar_**

Haruka escucho atentamente la canción, en resumen, según Haruka, parecían que se referían a la ola de pensamientos y emociones que pasaban en su cabeza y su corazón, hasta cierto punto, coincidia con algunas partes, con otras no.

-**_Ese fue Kalimba con su canción de "No me quiero enamorar", ahora, vamos con un grupo de 3 chicos quienes hace apenas unos meses empezarón con su carrera artística ellos son los Three Lights y su canción debut "Search for you love"-_**

Cuando Haruka escuchó el nombre de la canción que seguía, prefirio cambiarle de estación

_**Si pudieras volar,  
sé que ya no volverías  
no te interesa más  
que el azul, el azul cielo surcar**_

_**Aún te falta aprender  
lo que es el dolor,  
y entenderás el pesar  
que llevas en tu interior**_

_**Todas esas emociones en el corazón  
hay que expresarlas,  
no debes tener temor**_

_**Si al despertar  
te sientes en un mundo irreal,  
diferente  
Abre tus alas y a volar,  
debes marchar**_

_**Si pudieras volar,  
sé que ya no volverías  
Y entre las nubes vas,  
soñando, soñando en que lo harás.**_

_**Si buscas sin cesar,  
lo encontrarás algún día  
Sigue intentándolo  
y el azul, el azul cielo surcar  
el azul, el azul cielo surcar  
el azul, el azul cielo surcar.**_

Ahora fue Michiru quien puso atención a la radio, esa canción, algo le decía que tenía que hablar con Haruka, decirle sus sentimientos, pero por alguna extraña razón tenía el presentimiento de que el rubio se alejaría de ella, pero no sabía si era cierto o no y en el caso de que así fuera, por qué?, así que volteó a ver a Haruka quien seguía concentrado en una cosa: sus sentimientos

-**"En verdad me enamoré de Michiru?, si es así, por qué?, por qué me enamoré de Michiru?, esto no tiene sentido, es ilógico, pero...- **volteó a ver a Michiru quien miraba por la ventana - **cuando estoy con ella me siento bien, todo problema que tenga lo olvido solo con verla, no lo entiendo, solo recuerdo haberlo sentido hace mucho tiempo con una sola persona"- **el rubio dejo de pensar, ya que se encontraban enfrente de la cafetería

-**Michiru ya llegamos- **dijo Haruka al ver que la ojiazul no se movía, al fin y al cabo, ella tambien venía concentrada en sobre decirle a Haruka lo que sentía, más aparte el porque sentía que su "amigo" quería que se alejara, bueno eso era lo que ella sentía. Ambos bajarón del carro y entrarón a la cafetería

-**Joven Tenoh, buenos días- **se acerca un mesero con aspecto amigable hacia el rubio, tenía el pelo color naranja

-**Kubawara ya te dije que solo soy Haruka- **dijo el rubio sonriendo hacia el joven mesero, quien se sintió un poco avergonzado

-**Lo siento Haruka, es que el trabajo me pide tratar al cliente con respeto, además tu eres una figura pública y bueno, para el dueño del negocio tu eres su mejor cliente y como el dice, te mereces el mejor trato-**

**-Entiendo lo que dices Kubawara, pero tu sabes que no me gusta que me traten de manera diferente solo por ser "el novato de las carreras", aparte odio llamar la atención de la gente- **decía mientras observaba que varias personas veían hacia donde estaban Haruka y Michiru

-**Supongo que vas querer el lugar de siempre verdad?- **preguntó el mesero

-**Claro, solo que esta vez traigo compañia, Kubawara ella es Michiru Kaioh una amiga de la escuela- **

**-Mucho gusto señorita Kaioh, Kazuma Kubawara, pero todos me dicen Kubawara, estoy para servirle-**

**-Solo dime Michiru si no es molestia- **dijo la ojiazul; estaba sorprendida por la forma en que Haruka trataba al mesero y este mostraba respeto al rubio

-**Por favor Kubawara, lleva a Michiru a sentarse yo necesito hacer una llamada, de acuerdo?- **preguntó el rubio mientras enseñaba su celuar

-**Claro, señorita Ka... digo Michiru, por aquí por favor- **el mesero llevó a Michiru al lugar que era reservado para Haruka - **es aquí, puedo tomar la ordén o esperó a que entre Haruka?-**

**-Gracias, mejor espero a que entre- **dijo ya sentada junto a la ventana, observando al rubio hablar por telefono - **Kubawara, cómo ves a Haruka?, quiero decir, qué concepto tienes de Haruka?-**

**-Bueno, sería complicado decir como veo a Haruka, porque por fuera se ve como una persona que tiene todo: dinero, fama y belleza, además de una actitud inponente digna de admirar; pero si tratas de ver por dentro sería complicado porque es como el significado de su nombre, Haruka es una persona distante, es como si tuviera una barrera invisible que no permite que veamos como es la verdadera forma de ser de Haruka-**

**-Entiendo- **Michiru sabía que Kubawara tenía razón, ella en todo este tiempo había visto lo distante que era Haruka con los demas estudiantes de su escuela, incluso ponía cierta distancia con Serena y compañia, pero Kubawara volvió a hablar

-**Pero yo se que Haruka es una buena persona, lo he visto y de hecho yo soy un ejemplo- **dijo el joven mesero con una sonrisa

-**Qué quieres decir?-**

**-Es algo que no puedo decir porque Haruka me lo pidió, solo te puedo decir que mi familia y yo le estamos agradecidos, nos ayudo cuando más lo necesitabamos-**

En ese momento Haruka entró y se sento enfrente de Michiru

-**Disculpen la tardanza, pero era necesario que hiciera esa llamada, ya ordenastes Sirena?- **preguntó Haruka

-**No todavía no, te estaba esperando- **respondió, quien sabe porque, con un ligero rubor en las mejillas

-**Gracias, Kubawara lo de siempre por favor - **dijo Haruka amablemente

-**Por supuesto y para la señorita Ka... Michiru?- **decía mientras apuntaba en su libretita

-**Un té y un coktel de frutas- **dijo sin mirar la carta, algo que Kubawara noto y se le hizo extraño, cosa que también noto Haruka pero prefirio no hablar

-**Ok, un café, un té y 2 cokteles de frutas, algo más?- **le pregunto a la pareja pero solo negaron con la cabeza - **entonces en unos 10 minutos les traigo sus pedidos- **Kubawara se alejó

-**Haruka?- **

**-Mande- **respondió el rubio que estaba mirando por la ventana

**-Sobre la exposición de Alex, sabes como va a ser o lo que quiere?-** ella quería preguntar otra cosa, quería saber más de su Ruka, pero sabía que si le preguntaba directamente lo más seguro es que no respondiera

-**La verdad no tengo ni idea, pero me dijo que cuando estuvieramos en el departamento no explicaría lo que quería- **

**-Ok- **

En ese momento llegó Kubawara con lo que habían pedido y emepezarón a desayunar en silencio. Por extraño que pareciera ese silencio era comodo, a comparación de las mesas de alrededor que hacían demasiado escandalo. Siempre que estaban en silencio se sentían a gusto asi se evitaban el decir palabras que no eran necesarias entre ellos, o tal vez si?

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Alex se encontraba desayunando hot cakes con bastante miel y un gran baso de malteada de chocolate, mientras comía era observado por la hermana de Andrew

-**Alex- **dijo soltando un suspiro

-**Sabes Unazuki, no creo que Alex tenga interes en ti-**

**-Serena, Mina qué andan haciendo por aquí?- **pregunto la chica saliendo de su ensoñación

**-Tu que crees? venimos por una malteada, verdad Mina?...Mina??-**

**-ALEX!!!- **grito la rubia corriendo hacia donde estaba el pelinegro

-**Eh qué pas...???- **en ese momento sintió que le faltaba el aire y eso era porque Mina saltó a su cuello y no lo dejaba respirar

-**Alex que gusto me da verte, sabía que hoy iba ser mi día de suerte- **decía mientras seguía colgada del cuello del pelinegro

-**A...ai...aire...no...puedo...respi...rar- **Alex estaba empezando a cambiar de color

-**Mina sueltalo no ves que lo estas ahogando- **dijo Serena tratando de que Mina soltara al pelinegro

-**Eh?, Alex perdona no me había dadocuenta, disculpa- **lo solto y bajo la cabeza en seña de arrepentimiento

-**....- **Alex solo movio la mano para que viera que todavía seguía con vida, al poco rato recupero el habla - **chicas qué andan haciendo por acá?-**

**-Ah lo que pasa es que Serena me debe una malteada porque hace un momento le gane en un video juego- **dijo Mina sentandose junto a Alex, quien solo atino a alejarse de la rubia

-**Eres una tramposa Mina, ganastes porque sabías que tenía hambre- **dijo la rubia de chongitos haciendo un puchero, inexplicablemente emepezarón a discutir por esa apuesta, Alex solo se límito a beber su malteada y a observar a las 2 rubias discutir, después se puso a comer sus hot cakes mientras sus ojos iban de un lado a otro. Termino su desayuno y las rubias seguían discutiendo, asi que pidió otras 3 malteadas una de chocolate, otra de fresa y una de vainilla, como las rubias seguían discutiendo empezó a tomarse su malteada de chocolate, después la de fresa y estaba a punto de terminarse la de vainilla cuando escuchó a Serena

-**Y tu no piensas decir nada?- **luego vió un plato vacío, 3 vasos de malteadas vacías y uno en proceso de quedar vacío- **has estado comiendo mientras yo sufró con Mina?-**

**-Alex todo eso te comistes y no invitastes?- **preguntó Mina haciendo caso omiso a lo último que dijo Serena

-**Lo hubiera hecho si no se hubieran puesto a pelear- **dijo intentando tomarse su malteada, pero Serena le quito el vaso - **hey!!! devuelveme mi malteada- **demasiado tarde, Serena se tomo lo que quedaba de la malteada

-**Estaba deliciosa, quiero otra- **dijo mirando a Alex con ojitos de niña buena

-**Pues pidela- **fue lo único que dijo

-**Tu la vas a pagar?- **

-**Ya que, no tengo otra opción- **dijo con cara de resignación - **Mina quieres una malteada? yo invito- **dijo con una sonrisa y guiñandole un ojo

-**Alex, por supuesto- **a Mina se le iluminaron sus ojitos, el pelinegro sintió un aura de enojo y lentamente volteo a ver a Serena, era ella quien emanaba esa aura

-**Cómo es posible que a Mina le invites una malteada amablemente y ami no? eso no te lo perdonare- **Serena señalo al pelinegro amenazadoramente, pero esto no intimido a Alex

-**Y luego?, deberias de darme las gracias de que soy yo quien invito las malteadas porque de seguro no traes con que pagar-**

**-Ah...bueno yo...como supistes qué no traía dinero?- **pregunto mientras checaba que efectivamente, no llevaba dinero

-**Fácil, si hubieras traído dinero hubieras hecho la apuesta con Mina más grande, no se 3 malteadas? pero la hicieron de una malteada y si mi lógica no me falla el dinero que traías te lo gastates en los video juegos tratando de ganarle a Mina, es correcto?- **preguntó mirando a Mina quien solo se le quedo viendo con corazoncitos en los ojos

-**Eres tan guapo y tan inteligente, eres un amor-**

**-Eh, chicas les gustaría ir a donde vivo?, Haruka fue por Michiru asi que no creo que exista algún problema, que dicen?-**

**-Si vamos Serena anda di que si-**

**-Michiru?, esta bien vamos y tu Alex ni creas que me olvido de que me debes una malteada-**

**-Si gatita lo que digas- **

**-Odioso, cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no me digas asi?-**

**-No lo se- **

Los 3 jovenes salieron de la cafetería rumbo al departamento de Alex

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Haruka y Michiru ya habían desayunado y ya iban hacia el departamento del rubio. Michiru miraba la zona donde vivía Haruka. Había varios edificios. Sin duda era un lugar residencial y pudo ver un letrero que decía "Edificio Miranda"

-**"Edificio Miranda", este es el edificio que comparto con Alex- **dijo mientras estacionaba su Ferrari junto a otros 10 carros, entre ellos había Mercedez, Hondas y más Ferraris, todos deportivos, eso de lado derecho, en el izquierdo había varias motos deportivas, aproximadamente 7

-**Todo eso, es tuyo?- **pregunto Michiru, sabía la pasión que Haruka sentía por los carros y las motos, pero nunca se imagino que vendría a conocer su colección de estos

-**Si, algunos vehículos los comparto con Alex, pero de ahí en fuera son de mi propiedad- **decía mientras caminaban rumbo a la puerta del elevador - **el edificio cuenta con 12 pisos, el departamento se encuentra en el 6, así que vamos- **ambos entraron al elevador, Haruka presiono el botón que los llevara al sexto piso, pero quien sabe porque, dentro del elevador había un aire de incomodidad entre ellos, hasta que el elevador se detuvo - **vamos Sirena- **en frente del elevador solo había una puerta

-**Haruka, cuántas personas viven en este piso?- **pregunto Michiru

-**Solo yo y Alex, por qué?- **

**-Es demasiado grande- **

**-Y eso que no has visto nada- **Haruka abrio la puerta y dejo pasar primero a Michiru

Primero vió la sala, moderna, sillones de piel color crema, se veía confortable el lugar, en un sillón vio una laptop y una camara digital

-**"De seguro son de Alex"- **pensó la ojiazul mirando los aparatos

-**Toma asiento por favor, voy un momento a mi habitación- **se escucho la voz de Haruka desde la cocina, Michiru obedecio tomando asiento en un sillon donde había varias fotos de personas y paisajes

-"**Se ve que Alex es un buen fotografo"- **seguía viendo las fotos hasta que encontro una de Haruka mirando hacia el mar con la puesta de Sol encima, la observaba con detalle - **"se ve tan hermoso"- **pensaba mientras seguía observando al rubio, luego vio sus ojos -"**pero sus ojos mirando hacia el mar...parece triste, como si estuviera pensando en alguien"- **pero ya no siguio con su observación porque afuera del departamento escucho 3 voces, 2 bastantes familiares y una voz parecida a la de Haruka, pero en vista de que Haruka estaba adentro con ella, esa voz tenía que ser de Alex

-**Gatita, si te portas bien te presto mis video juegos, asi que ya cállate y acepta que perdistes la apuesta con Mina- **Alex abrio la puerta encontrandose con Michiru en la sala y Haruka en su cuarto, por lo menos eso escuchaba al fondo del departamento - **Michiru, que bueno que estas aquí, eso significa que contare con tu ayuda verdad?-**

**-Alex, chicas hola, pues si contaras con mi ayuda pero no se exactamente que es lo que quieres, Haruka no me supo decir -**

**-Se puede saber qué pasa? de qué hablan ustedes 2?- **preguntó Serena

-**Ya lo sabras gatita- **respondio Alex con una sonrisa - **Michi, Haru esta en su cuarto verdad?- **

**-Si eso me dijo- **Michiru volteó a ver por donde se había ido su Ruka

-**Ok, horita vengo- **Alex fue directo al cuarto de Haruka, dejando a las 3 chicas en la sala

-**Chicas qué hacen aquí?-**

**-Eso deberiamos preguntar nosotras Michiru, anda dinos qué pasa?- **preguntó Mina, Michiru decidio contarles lo que pasaba sino, nunca iban a dejarla en paz

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Alex llegó al cuarto de Haruka, pero vió que estaba cerrado asi que toco la puerta

-**Haru soy yo, se amable y ven a la sala, la gatita y Mina también estan aquí- **al no recibir respuesta decidio entrar - **Haru te digo que...qué pasa?, te ves preocupado Haruka- **dijo el pelinegro al ver a su amigo mirando por la ventana con una actitud bastante serio, más de lo normal para lo que había visto el pelinegro

-**Solo ando pensando, no te preocupes no es algo importante- **dijo con una sonrisa -"**no es que Michiru no sea importante, pero no puedo pensar asi de ella, no quiero, por qué ella?, es raro pero se que si la alejo de mi la lastimaría igual si esta a mi lado, pero tampoco quiero que este lejos de mi, por eso creo que ocultare lo que siento por ella, si eso hare"- **pensaba

-**Haruka, recuerdas lo que hablamos ayer?- **decía el pelinegro mientras cerrba la puerta para asegurarse de que las chicas no escucharan - **espero que hayas tomado una decisión, recuerda lo que te dije, lo que tu decidas no solo te afecta a ti-**

**-Lo recuerdo y pienso que mi amistad por Michiru es más importante para mi, por eso quiero seguir con ella-**

**-Me imagine que algo asi pasaría, siempre pensando primero en los demás-**

**-Sabes que yo soy así-**

**-Si lo se- **Alex vió que Haruka sacaba un cuaderno verde - **y eso?- **pregunto observando el cuaderno- **dejame adivinar, te pusistes a escribir anoche verdad?-**

-**Pués si, necesitaba hacerlo-**

**-Puedo ver que escribistes esta vez?-**

-**Claro- **el rubio le entrego el cuaderno a su amigo quien se pusó a leer lo que escribio

-**"Ya veó, quizas esto es lo que tiene así a Haru...mmm...será posible qué en verdad se enamoro?, ojala"- **leía con detenimiento lo que decía el cuaderno - **es genial Haru- **decía mientras le regresaba su cuaderno

**-Gracias, vamos con Michiru que la deje sola-**

**-Pues espero que no lo hagas tan seguido- **este comentario por parte de Alex, hizo que el rubio se pusiera un poco tenso, cosa que noto el joven Hatake -**"entonces es Michiru, pero qué es lo que le preocupa?"- **

Ambos jovenes salieron de la habitación para reunirse con las chicas quienes se encontraban platicando tranquilamente, si se le puede llamar asi al intercambio de miradas amenazantes entre las 2 rubias

-**Cabeza de bombón, Mina cómo estan?- **Haruka llevaba unas latas de jugo, cortesía del mini bar que tenía en su habitación

**-Haruka, tu también?, por lo que veo a ti y a Alex les gusta ponerme apodos- **dijo un poco ofendida Serena

-**Pero te quedan bien, no te quejes gatita, ahora permitime hablar con Haruka y Michiru por favor, gracias- **Alex se sentó frente a Haruka y Michiru, mientras que Serena y Mina se sentarón a lado de este - **bueno, ustedes 2 ya saben que tendre una exposición fotografica el miercoles, si no me equivoco, y bueno me ofrecían contratar un equipo de sonido pero no quise-**

**-Me habías dicho que tu exposición sería en una galeria que apenas iban a inagurar- **

**-Asi es Haru, la dueña del lugar la conocí cuando andaba tomando unas fotos, en resumen, le gusto mi trabajo, me pregunto si quería exhibir mis fotos en su galería y yo acepte-**

**-Y se puede saber quién es la dueña de la galería?- **preguntó Michiru

**-Fujino Shizuru****- **cuando Haruka escuchó el nombre de la dueña de la galería se empezó a ahogar con el jugo que estaba bebiendo -**pasa algo Haru?- **de pronto el pelinegro recordo algo -**"entonces era cierto, ya sabía yo que esta chica quería algo de mi"-**

**-Shizuru Fujino...ella...ella...yo...con permiso- **Haruka se fue directo a su cuarto y se encerro en el mientras se recargaba en la puerta y se llevaba una mano a la cabeza -**"esto no puede ser, no ella"-**

En la sala

-**Ah pero qué fue eso?- **preguntó Mina

-**Qué le pasa a Haruka?- **preguntó Michiru un poco preocupada

-**Nada, supongo que nuna se imagino que su futura esposa sería la dueña de la galeria, es más, hasta creo que se había olvidado de que estaban comprometidos-**

**-ESPOSAAAAA???!!!-** gritarón Mina y Serena, pero Michiru se quedo pasmada, tratando de asimilar lo que escuchó

-**"No, no puede ser...es por eso qué siempre ha rechazado las declaraciones de amor?, por eso se niega amar?"-**

**-Pero no importa, por lo que se, Haruka tiene cosas más importantes que andar pensando en su disque prometida, hasta creo que se había olvidado de que existía-**

**-Pe...pero son mujeres...cómo es qué...?- **Mina estaba confundida

-**Cánada, Estados Unidos, quizas se casen por esos lugares-**

**-Pero Haruka no nos dijo nada- **dijo Serena

-**No me extraña, como les dije hace rato creo que se olvido de que estaba comprometido con Shizuru desde...mmm...antes de que nacieran-**

**-Antes de que nacieran?-**preguntó Mina

**-Claro, qué no saben?, las familias de Haruka y Shizuru, son las más influyentes en Japón y algunos países en Europa, me imagino que a estas familias se les hizo una excelente idea juntarse y que mejor que juntar a los primogenitos en matrimonio, a pesar de que ambas familias tuvieron hijas- **Alex miró a Michiru -**pero no creo que lleguen a casarse, tienen bastante tiempo de no verse y estoy seguro de que ambos estan enamorados de otras personas, asi que no importa si es o no la prometida de Haruka-**

**-Pero...ellos se deben de casar- **ahora Michiru iba a hablar

- **Si, pero dime una cosa Michiru, prefieres estar con una persona solo porque alguien dice que es lo que te estaba, como decirlo, destinado ó estar con con la persona que realmente amas? alguién que aparecio en tu vida sin querer queriendo, dime qué opinas?-**

**-Bueno yo...- **Michiru recordó la platica anterior con Setsuna y se dio cuenta de que había cierta similitud, claro Haruka no estaba destinado a salvar el mundo como Michiru (NA: eso crees xD) - **yo creó...no...estoy segura que estaría con la persona que más quiero, a la que realmente amo-**

**-Ves? dada la casualidad que Haruka piensa igual que tu, si algo molesta a Haruka es que le digan que hacer y con quien estar- **Alex volteó a ver a Serena y a Mina - **chicas, vayan al piso 5 por favor, necesito hablar a solas con Haruka y Michiru y a ustedes esto no les interesa, en cambio lo que hay en ese piso si les interesara- **metió una mano en su pantalón y saco un juego de llaves, eran 3 en total en un llavero en forma de rana - **la llave azul abre la puerta, vayan luego las alcanzó-**las rubias tomarón las llaves y salieron del departamento, en ese momento llegó Haruka con el rostro mojado

-**Y bombón?-**

**-Piso 5, ahora sientate y olvidemos quien es la dueña de la galeria, hay cosas más importantes de que hablar- **el pelinegro se aclaro un poco la garganta -** bueno, a mi no me gusta hablar mucho pero sería bueno que supieran porque les pedí su ayuda , no quise aceptar el equipo de sonido porque pienso que es mejor tener música en vivo y más con un piano y violín juntos, se me hace una combinación perfecta y que mejor que ustedes 2 para tocar ese día-**

**-Y exactamente qué es lo que quieres que toquemos ese día?, música clásica o que?- **preguntó Haruka

**-Haruka, Michiru solo quiero que toquen de acuerdo a las imagenes que voy a exponer-**

**-Osea que de acuerdo a cada imagen, debemos tocar una pieza diferente?-**

**-Asi es Haru, por qué no lo intentan con esta imagen? para que se den una idea- **Alex tomó la foto que momentos antes estaba viendo Michiru

-**Por qué esta foto?- **preguntó Haruka un poco ruborizado

-**Porque te ves muy lindo mirando el mar, pareciera que estas enamorado de el- **

**-Ah ya cállate y deja de decir tonterías; Michiru crees que podamos ensayar de una vez?- **el ojiverde trató de no ponerse rojo por completo

**-Eh?...si claro- **Michiru se quedo pensando en todo lo dicho por Alex

-**Bien, ire a preparar las cosas y tu deja de decir tonterias- **Haruka se levantó y se fué al salón de música que había en el departamento

**-Que genio, últimamente anda de malas- **dijo tomando el cuaderno verde de Haruka -**de lo que les dije anteriormente, sobre Haruka y Shizuru, creo que Haru va a terminar el compromiso-**

**-Por qué dices eso?- **Michiru levantó la vista para ver a Alex

-**No lo dije antes?, creo y estoy seguro de que Haruka esta enamorado de otra persona, lo que no se es de quien- **Alex, como quien no quiere la cosa saco una hoja de la libreta de Haruka, después acerco un poco las fotos sobre el centro de la mesita que lo separaba de Michiru, dejando la foto de Haruka a la vista de ella

**-Tu en verdad crees que Haruka se enamoró?- **preguntó un poco decepcionada, ya que recordo el primer día de clases que tuvo con Haruka

**FLASHBACK**

_**-Ah...Haruka te puedo hacer una pregunta?-**_

_**-Si claró-**_

_**-A...bueno...este...yo me preguntaba si es qué tenías novia?-** dijo sonrojada por tal pregunta_

_**-No, no lo tengo. Por qué?- **_

_**-Bueno es que un chico tan guapo como tu es para que tuviera novia, no crees?-** de alguna manera la respuesta de Haruka le había dado esperanza para conseguir algo_

_**-Si lo he pensado, pero...-**se quedó pensando en lo que iba a decir_

_-**Pero?-** preguntó Michiru_

_**-En estos momentos no tengo tiempo para pensar en novias y eso ; en este momento de mi vida, no tengo tiempo para amar-** dijo con un semblante serió, demasiado pensó Michiru_

_**-Por qué dices esó?-** preguntó decepcionada por la respuesta del rubio_

_**-Ya sabes, lo de las carreras y eso, no me permiten concentrarme en andar buscando a alguién que pueda amar y que me corresponda-**_

_**-Comprendo-**_

_**-Pero si me llegará a enamorar, tu serás la primera en saberlo-** dijo mostrandole una sonrisa_

_**-Yo?- **_

**FIN FLASHBACK**

**-"Si se ha enamorado, entonces yo no tengo oportunidad de estar con Haruka, pero tampoco me dijo nada y me había dicho que yo sería la primera en saberlo"- **pensaba Michiru con un semblante triste, mientras miraba la foto de Haruka, cosa que noto Alex y decidio que era momento de hacer una pregunta que andaba en su mente desde el día anterior y quien mejor para responder que Michiru, asi que no lo pensó 2 veces

-**Michiru, tu estas enamorada de Haruka verdad?-** Alex sonrio, sin que Michiru hablara, esta ya le había dado la respuesta con el hecho de ponerse toda roja, solo faltaba confirmarlo

**_-_No...si...como sabes eso?- **Michiru no sabía que hacer, cómo tomaría Alex el hecho de que Michiru estuviera enamorada de Haruka?, pero cómo supo?

**-Lo sabia, por qué crees que los puse a ensayar con esa imagen?- **preguntó mientras se paraba a buscar su laptop, que estaba junto a Michiru

**-No le diras nada verdad?- **Michiru seguía con la foto en sus manos

**-Eso a mi no me corresponde, pero si quieres que Haru se enamore de ti o te demuestre si esta o no enamorado de ti, creo que tendras que buscar la forma en que se te declare- **dijo mientras se sentaba junto a Michiru - **mira, con esta imagen fue cuando me di cuenta de que entre ustedes 2 hay algo más que simple amistad- **

**-Cómo obtuvistes esa foto?- **era la foto en la que salía abrazando a Haruka -"**parece que todo mundo se dio cuenta de ese abrazo"- **pensó

-**Eso no importa, lo que importa es saber si Haruka te ama a tí- **el pelinegro volteó a ver a Michiru con una sonrisa que calmó los nervios de la ojiazul -**aunque creó que en esta imagen responde esa pregunta-**

En ese momento llego Haruka quien seguía pensando en su "prometida"

-**"A buena hora aparece Shizuru...cómo se me pudo pasar que estabamos comprometidos?...supongo que tendre que hablar con ella después...maldita la hora en que mis padres conocieron a la familia Fujino"-**

**-Haru, voy con las chicas no vayan a causar destrosos esas 2, los dejo a solas y espero que no tengan ningún problema en hablar sobre lo que piensan y sienten- **esto dejo confundidos a Haruka y Michiru - **con permiso- **antes de que saliera -**por cierto, si tienen alguna duda, observen la imagen y recuerden que la música servira para expresar sus sentimientos, ahora si me disculpan-**ahora si, el pelinegro se fue

-**Vamos Sirena, tenemos que pensar lo que vamos a tocar dentro de 4 días-**

**-Si claro, oye tengo una duda, qué hay en el piso 5?- **Michiru sigió a Haruka hasta el fondo del pasillo, pasaron por puertas que estaban abiertas -**"deben de ser el cuarto de Alex"- **pensó mientras miraba dentro de este un montón de fotografias esparcidas en todo el cuarto -**"y estebe debe de ser el de Ruka"- **un cuarto azul claro un poco más ordenado que el de Alex

-**Pasa, en el piso 5? pués es el piso de Alex, ahí es su zona de diversión- **dijo el rubio deteniendose en su cuarto, Michiru iba seguir preguntando, pero vió la puerta del cuarto de Haruka

-**Pense que ibamos a la puerta de enfrente- **decía mientras entraba al cuarto y observaba lo que había en el, un poster de Haruka, era la misma imagen que Alex le dio el primer día de escuela pero en grande, trofeos, medallas, una puerta corrediza, del otro lado la cama de Haruka, era un cuarto bastante amplió, había 2 puertas en cada lado del cuarto, una debio de ser la del baño y la otra?

-**Si vamos para ya, pero hubiera sido lo mismo si entramos por aquí- **Haruka abrió la puerta y Michiru se quedo con la boca abierta -**me encierro en este cuarto cuando necesito estar a solas- **era su estudio de música

-**Jamas me hubiera imaginado que tuvieras un cuarto así, lleno de varios instrumentos- **vio guitarras acustícas y electricas, un bajo, teclado, una batería, un saxofón y su piano negro, junto a la batería había un estante lleno de papeles, por lógica tenían que ser partituras, era un lugar bastante amplío

-**Ni yo- **Haruka empezó a caminar rumbo al estante - **aver que tenemos por aquí...mmm dónde esta?- **emepezo a sacar carpetas llenas de papeles y se puso a hojear

-**Qué buscas Ruka?- **preguntó Michiru al ver como Haruka lanzaba hojas por todas partes

-**Donde lo puse?...mmm- **Haruka se llevó una mano a la barbilla tratando de recordar

-**Buscas esto?- **Michiru miro sobre la tapa del piano y vio una carpeta azul

-**Exacto Michiru, gracias- **Haruka se pusó a checar - **aquí esta- **Haruka sacó un papel y se puso a revisarlo

**-Qué haces Ruka?- **Michiru se sentó en el banco del piano

-**Ya lo escucharas- **Haruka se sentó junto a Michiru y quito la tapa de las teclas del piano- **ten- **el rubio le dio la hoja a Michiru y esta se puso a revisar lo que tenía escrito. Sin duda eran notas musicales, las cuales empezarón a tener sonidoun poco triste, con varias preguntas que no tenían respuesta. Como un flechazo, en la mente de Michiru vino la imagén de Haruka mirando el mar. Entonces comprendió lo que Alex dijo antes de irse

Michiru volteó a ver a Haruka, tenía los ojos cerrados, estaba concentrado, volvió a ver la hoja y sin dudarlo sacó su violin para hacerle compañía. Haruka volteó a ver a Michiru sin dejar de tocar y vio que ella tambien estaba tocando con los ojos cerrados

-**"Aprendió rapidamente la canción, no imagine que llegara tocar esta canción con Michiru"- **asi siguierón tocando durante unos minutos más

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

En el piso 5

Era un departamento, pero este en vez de tener sillones, había un mini centro de video juegos

**-Serena escuchas ese sonido?-**

**-Si, aunque se oyé un poco triste es hermoso- **dijo Serena llevandose sus manos al pecho y cerrando sus ojos, amabas rubias estaban disfrutando de la música

-**Eso que escuchan son Haruka y Michiru, se oyén bien, qué les parece chicas?- **era Alex entrando al dichoso piso 5

-**HERMOSO!!- **exclamaron las 2

-**Lo sabía- **Alex metió una mano a la bolsa del pantalón y saco la hoja que le había quitado a Haruka -**Mina, a ti te gusta cantar verdad?-**

**-Si, por qué?- **preguntó un poco confundida

**-Necesito que me hagas un favor, podras?-**

**-Por supuesto, estas hablando con Mina Aino, próxima actriz, cantante, baílarina profesional en puntas, divina...-**

**-Si ya entendí, te explicare lo que quiero-**

**-Aver-**

Alex le contó lo que quería

-**Seguro?-**

**-Si, acaso cres que no se lo que hago?, me ofendes Mina- **

**-Ok acepto, pero donde me metas en problemas te las veras conmigo- **dijo Mina

**-Y conmigo y las demás chicas- **

**-Gatita no me vengas con amenzas, tu no causas ningun temor, solo provocas ternura-**

**-En serio?-**pregunto con sus ojitos brillando

-**Solo un poco- **

**-Que malo eres- **dijo con lagrimitas en los ojos

**-Asi soy yo, qué puedo hacer?- **luego miro el lugar -**quien quiere jugar "Guitar Hero"?-**

**-YO!!- **las rubias se emocionaron con la propuesta del pelinegro

-**Hey, vuelvo en unos minutos-**

El pelinegro salió del piso, dejando a las rubias jugando

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Haruka y Michiru terminarón de tocar

**-Ruka quién escribio esa música? es muy bonita-**

**-No vistes al final de la hoja?-**Haruka tomo la hoja y se la paso a Michiru, quien se quedo sorprendida al ver 2 letras mayúsculas

-**T.H? eso es Tenoh Haruka?, tu escribistes esto?- **el rubio solo asintió con la cabeza

-**Eso estuvo bien para ser la primera vez que tocamos, qué te parecio? aunque, originalmete esta escrita para ser cantada- **

**-Ruka, es hermoso- **Michiru esta maravillada, en lo que lleva del día ha ido conociendo más cosas sobre Haruka, algunas desagradables para ella, otras eran sorprendetes, como el saber que Haruka hace su propia música, entre más sabía, más pensaba sobre decirle a Haruka sobre sus sentimientos

**- Te gusta Sirena? no se como llamarla, pero creó que la podremos tocar el dia de la exposicion, que te parece?- **preguntó Haruka, ajeno al torbellino de ideas y emociones

**-Haruka... yo... bueno hay algo que quiero decirte-**es el momento que Michiru estaba esperando? (NA:yo lo dudo)

**-Pasa algo malo Michiru?- **el rubio volteó a ver a Michiru con cara de preocupación

**-Haruka yo....- **si, era este, pero un celular sonó

-**Michiru, tu celular esta sonando- **dijo el rubio mirando a Michiru, quien buscó su celular dentro del estuche del violí no fuera porque Michiru es una mujer calmada,sofisticada y con clase, en ese momento iba a matar a la sailor del tiempo

-**Setsuna- **se atrevió a enviarle un mensaje en el momento menos indicado -**_no tardes mucho, ten cuidado. Setsuna- _**eso era todo lo que decía el mensaje- **"se atrevió a interrumpirme... solo para decirme esto?, eres de lo peor Setsuna"- **pensó la ojiazul

-**Ahh, Sirena estas bien?- **Haruka podía notar una venita en la cara de Michiru, alguién estaba molesta

-**Si, Ruka, solo un tonto mensaje de Setsu- **dijo Michiru tratando de calmarse, cosa que logró

-**Bueno si tu dices- **el rubio recordo algo -**por cierto Michiru, qué me ibas a decir?-**

**-Eh...yo...yo...bueno- **Michiru solo se inclinó a darle un beso en la mejilla a Haruka -**te quiero mucho Ruka- **el beso fue dado con amor, Michiru solo esperaba que Haruka entendiera lo que significaba para ella

-**Michiru- **Haruka cerró los ojos al sentir el contacto de los labios de Michiru en su mejilla derecha -**"qué es lo que siento?...este beso...qué significa?...amor?...amistad?...será que Michiru pueda estar enamorada de mi?...no...por favor no...por qué?"- **Haruka iba decir algo que alejará estas preguntas de su cabeza, pero solo pudo decir -**yo también te quiero Sirena- **se separó un poco de Michiru y en vez de hacer caso a su cabeza, hizo lo que su corazón decía también beso a Michiru, solo que el beso del rubio fue cerca de los labios de Michiru

-**Haruka, nose porque siento esto, pero prometeme que siempre estaremos juntos- **Michiru se puso de pie, seguida de Haruka, ambos se miraban fijamente a los ojos

**-Michiru, las promesas se rompen- **vió que el semblante de Michiru mostro tristeza -**pero ten por seguro que yo hare lo que este a mi alcanze para mantener esa promesa- **Haruka tomo de los hombros a Michiru y esta se abrazó a Haruka, quien correspondio el abrazó -**no te preocupes Michiru, te prometo que siempre estaré contigo- **Haruka alejo tantito a Michiru para que viera que decía la verdad, su rostro lo decía, mostraba una sonrisa sincera, Michiru también sonrió y se volvió a abrazar a su querida Ruka, quien ahora tenía un dilema en su cabeza -**"otra vez vuelvo hacer la misma promesa, pero por qué con ella?...lo que nose es si realmente pueda cumplirla"-**

**-"Siento, cómo si alguién me hubiera hecho la misma promesa desde hace tanto tiempo, pero por qué?, cada vez que estoy con Haruka siento algo especial, es amor eso lo tengo claro, pero esto es diferente, es un sentimiento familiar, como si Haruka y yo nos conocieramos de antes"- **

Ambos jovenes se quedarón abrazados, por alguna extraña razón, lo que acaba de pasar fue un impulso de lo más profundo de sus corazones y también de sus mentes; lo que ambos no sabían, era que apartir de este momento ibar a dar paso a una relación de amor que fue interrumpida hace más de 1000 años por Beryl y el Negaverso, pero no solo traería amor, sino también problemas para ambos jovenes.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

_AQUI ESTA LA CONTI DE ESTA HISTORIA...(que extraño, es el capitulo mas largo k he escrito y me llevo menos tiempo en subirlo)...jeje k pasara con Haru y Michi? no lo se....qué es lo que pretende Alex al darle animos a Michiru para que se le declare a Haruka?,tampoco lo se..._

_Haruka, comprometida?? y con Shizuru Fujino?? (les recomiendo a las personas que pasen por aqui y a los autores, que traten de no ver series mientras escribin fics, vean a lo que uno llega...pero ni modo, no encontre a otro personaje para que pudiera hacerle competencia a Michiru...bueno si...habia otra opcion pero creo que con este personaje esta bien)_

_Los Kou ya casi aparecen, esas cosas (lo siento pero no se que son, hombres, mujeres, extraterrestres?) si apareceran pero mas adelante, asi que si alguien pensaba k aparecerian pronto...PUES NO..._

_Aqui un pequeño adelanto, **CAPITULO 8: 2 SAILORS ANIMATES HAN LLEGADO!!**_

**_-Habla Hatake...si ya tengo todo...por supuesto...oye, que necesito una pequeña ayudadita de tu parte..._**

_%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%_

_-**Princesa veo que vienes solo con Neptune, por qué?-**_

**_-Kazekage, yo quería disculparme por lo que paso el dia anterior-_**

**_-Quiero pensar que ya entendieron algunas cosas-_**

-**_Kaze, los poderes de las sailors no son para asesinar al enemigo, son poderes que deben de se utilizados para pelear por el amor y la justicia-_**

**_-En parte tienes razón, son para el amor y la justicia, pero no son para pelear, son para proteger, mientras sepas la diferencia entre pelear, defender y proteger, sabras como ser una excelente reina y en tu caso Neptune serás un excelente sailor y una buena lider-_**

_%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%_

**_-Sabía que esa mujer me odiaba, pero no era para tanto-_**

**_-PRINCESA!!!-_**

**_-KAZEKAGE!!!-_**

_-**Quienes son ustedes?-**_

**_-Sailor Aluminum Siren y la tipa de mi lado es...-_**

**_-Sailor Lead Crow-_**

_%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%_

_-**Haru, la canción que escribistes es por Michiru?-**_

**_-Alex qué quieres decir?-_**

**_-Solo se honesto conmigo Haru, más bien se honesto contigo, estas enamorado de Michiru-_**

**_-.....-_**

**_-Aceptalo y luego hablamos-_**

_%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%_

_SUFICIENTE INFORMACION._

_REVIEWS, PLEASE....tratare de actualizar pronto _

_salu2_


	10. 2 SAILORS ANIMATES HAN LLEGADO

**CAPITULO 8: 2 SAILORS ANIMATES HAN LLEGADO !!**

Alex estaba en el elevador, acababa de salir del departamento que compartía con Haruka y venía pensando, pues logró escuchar lo que se decían Haruka y Michiru en el salón de música

-**"Maldición y yo que pense que Michiru se le iba a declarar a Haruka, será díficil pero podría asegurar que esa chica no se va a rendir"- **Alex seguía pensando -**"esa actitud, esa seguridad al responder, mmm...su mirada se mostraba segura al momento que respondio, me hizo recordar a alguién"-**

**FLASHBACK**

_**-Bueno yo...****yo creó...no...estoy segura que estaría con la persona que más quiero, a la que realmente amo-**_

**FIN FLASHBACK**

**-"Ni modo, tendre que esperar para saber si Haruka esta enamorado de Michiru"- **en ese momento su celular sonó -**"que molestos"-**

**-Habla Hatake...si ya tengo todo...por supuesto...oye, que necesito una pequeña ayudadita de tu parte...-**en su rostro se formó una sonrisa traviesa -**genial...te dire después...ok...es un favor a la humanidad...no, no exageró...ok...nos vemos- **Alex colgó el telefono, ya había llegado a su destino: piso 5

En la tarde, Haruka se ofreció a llevar a Michiru, Serena y Mina a sus respectivas casas, pero resulto ser que Michiru se iba a quedar en casa de Serena

-**Bueno, ya llegamos- **dijo Haruka estacionandose frente a la casa de Serena. Se bajo primero y ayudo a sali a Michiru del lado del pasajero, luego ayudo a Serena

-**Gracias Haru- **dijo Serena con una sonrisa demasiado infantil, para el gusto de Haruka

-**De nada bombón; Sirena mañana crees que podamos ensayar en la escuela después de clases?- **por alguna extraña razón, Haruka estaba nervioso, algo que noto Michiru cuando este se llevo una mano a la nuca

-**Claro, por mi no hay problema-**sonrio, en un mes ya sabía cuando Haruka se ponía nervioso y las veces que supo que estaba nervioso, ella estaba ahí -"**podría ser yo quien hace que Haruka se ponga nervioso?"- **una felicidad empezaba a crecer en su corazón

-**Pues yo me retiro, hasta luego chicas- **haruka entro a su coche y se fue

-**Ruka- **dijo suspirando, por qué cuando se había armado de valor para decirle que estaba enamorada de la rubia, sono su celular?, tenía algo que ver Setsuna?, ahora tenía otra pregunta, cuando volvera a tener el valor suficiente para decirle a Haruka que lo amaba con todo su corazón?-

-**No es que me moleste tu presencia Michiru, pero me podrias decir a qué debo el honor de que hallas decidido bajarte en mi casa?- **Serena se había quedado viendo a Michiru, quien reacciono ante la pregunta de la rubia

-**Este...yo quería saber si podrias comunicarte con Kaze- **Michiru no sabía porque, pero este sujeto la ponía nerviosa

**-De hecho eso pensaba hacer, quiero hablar con el- **dijo la rubia con seguridad

-**Podría estar contigo?, yo también quisiera hablar con el- **dijo apenada la sailor de los oceanos

-**Es por lo que paso ayer verdad?- **

**-Si, me siento confundida y creo que si hablando con el, tal vez podría aclarar algunas cosas-**

**-Ok, pero nada de discusiones o peleas sin sentido, por eso no les dije a las otras pero veo que tu en verdad quieres hablar con el- **Serena saco su broche de transformación -**vamos a platicar con Kaze- **

**-Excelente- **Michiru saco su pluma de transformación -** debemos ir a un lugar seguro-**amabas chicas se fuerón al parque que se encontraba cerca de la casa de Serena

* * *

Haruka venía manejando "tranquilamente" su Ferrari, todavía estaba el Sol asi que decidió ir lento por las calles de Tokio, cuando sintió una rafága de viento

-**"Otra vez? espero que las sailors no quieran pelear otra vez, lo único que hacen es que me aburra y gaste energía a lo tonto"-**

Estaciono su auto frente a un mini super y emepezó a caminar, en ese momento el viento soplo

**-"Es en esa dirección"- **volteó a ver a su derecha y se fue por ese camino

* * *

Sailor Moon y Sailor Neptune se encontraban en el techo de un edificio

-**Neptune, recuerdame por qué estamos sobre un edificio?- **preguntó acercandose al borde del edificio, solo había un muro de 1.30m, Se encontraban a una altura de 30 m

**-No esperabas que hablaramos con Kaze en medio del parque, a plena luz del día verdad?-**

**-Bueno no...pero por qué aquí?, acaso crees que nos encuentre hasta aca arriba?, será muy díficil para el subir hasta aca-**

**-Gracias por tu preocupación princesa, pero no fue problema para mi llegar hasta aquí-**

**-Kaze!!- **la rubia volteó a ver al guerrero de Akatsuki, quien se encontraba recargado unos cuantos centimetros de ella -**te...ten cuidado...alejate de ahí por favor-**pero el rubio la ignoró, el se sentía cómodo, luego vio a Neptune que estaba a su derecha

_-_**Princesa veo que vienes solo con Neptune, por qué?- **el Kazekage miraba a donde estaba Neptune

**-Kazekage, yo quería disculparme por lo que paso el dia anterior- **Neptune inclino la cabeza en seña de arrepentimiento, pero el Kazekage no le dio mucha importancia

**-Quiero pensar que ya entendieron algunas cosas- **ahora volteó a ver a Sailor Moon -**"si no lo entienden, todo habra sido en vano, espero que en verdad hayan entendido algunas cosas"- **

-**Kaze, los poderes de las sailors no son para asesinar al enemigo, son poderes que deben de se utilizados para pelear por el amor y la justicia- **cuando Sailor Moon dijo eso, se veía tan segura, pareciera que se había olvidado de su miedo a la altura en la que se encontraban

**-En parte tienes razón, son para el amor y la justicia, pero no son para pelear, son para proteger, mientras sepas la diferencia entre pelear, defender y proteger, sabras como ser una excelente reina y en tu caso Neptune serás un excelente sailor y una buena lider- **el Kazekage camino unos cuantos metros hasta darles la espalda a las 2 sailors que se encontraban ahí **- muchos entendienden que pelear es irse a los golpes , pero si tienen poderes como el de ustedes las cosas empeoran , creen que se les otorga para pelear por aquello que tanto les importa y creen merecer y si para ello hay que eliminar aquello que les estorba, simple y sencillamente lo utilizan con ese próposito-**

**-Eso es terrible**- dijo Sailor Moon

**-No no lo es, eso deberias saberlo princesa**- el Kazekage volteó a ver a su princesa que al parecer había comprendido lo que había dicho**- pero hay otros que pelean no con golpes, ni con poderes, sino con palabras-**

**-Con palabras?- **preguntó Neptune

-**Una cachetada duele, pero duele más una palabra, esta puede lastimar más que mil golpes, hiere tu orgullo, lástima lo más profundo de tu ser, pero todo depende de la situación y de las personas quienes intervienen-**

**-Creó entender- **dijo Neptune al recordar todo lo que les había dicho el Kazekage las veces anteriores que lo vieron

-**Lamentó lo que dije la vez anterior, en verdad no era mi intención hacerlas sentir mal, de hecho, nunca me imagine que las cosas fueran acabar así-**

**-Fue culpa mía al no detenerlas Kaze, lo siento-**

**-No fue culpa de nadie princesa, lo que paso ayer me sirvió para darme cuenta de que todas las sailors son un poco orgullosas, en especial tu Neptune, ayer lo demostrastes después de que te lastime-**

**-Yo?, cómo?-**

**-Fuistes la única que se puso de pie a pesar de las heridas que tenias, eso demuestra tu fuerza y tu valentía y a la vez tu orgullo, uno muy alto por cierto, te recomiendo que controles ese orgullo que cargas, aveces este puede traer muchos problemas de los cuales te puedes arrepentir en el futuro- **su rostro reflejaba demasiada seriedad - **eso lo tuve que aprender de la peor manera, pero eso no importa ahora-**

-**Kazekage- **dijo Neptune en voz baja, al ver como el Kazekage se perdía en su mente, tal vez recordó algo doloroso

-**Como te decía antes princesa, hay gente que pelea abase de palabras y un claro ejemplo era la Reina Serenity, apesar del poder que tenía siempre busco tratar de solucionar las confrontaciones con el dialogo, al igual que tu, siempre tratando de evitar peleas innecesarias con el enemigo-**

**-Si, pero ellos siempre quieren pelear, no se que ganan con hacer eso- **dijo Sailor Moon

-**Siempre acabamos peleando, aunque Sailor Moon trate de hablar con ellos, todo acaba en peleas- **dijo Neptune

-**Me imagino, he ahí cuando entran sus poderes, sobre todo el tuyo Sailor Moon, cada una de ustedes debe de aprender a utilizar sus poderes como mejor les convenga- **el Kazekage se acercó al muro- **princesa, no se que vaya a pasar en los próximos días, pero te recomiendo que tengas cuidado, en cuanto a ti Neptune-**el Kazekage volteó a ver a Neptune, era una vista hermosa, al menos pesaban ambos, los 2 iluminados por el Sol que empezaba a ocultarse les daba una vista hermosa de ambos - **me imagino que te has estado preguntando porque cure tus heridas- **la sailor solo asintió con la cabeza -**bueno, como te dije antes demostrastes fuerza y valentía para encararme, defendistes lo que tu crees a pesar del dolor físico que tenías, fuístes la única que se pudo poner de pie lo cual me sorprendio, por eso fue que decidí curar tus heridas-**

**-Es como si Neptune se hubiera ganado un premio?- **preguntó inocentemente Sailor Moon

-**Digamos que si, nos vemos después- **y con eso saltó del edificio

-**KAZEKAGE!!- **las 2 sailors se acercarón al borde del edificio para ver si veían al Kazekage, pero solo sintierón una ráfaga de viento y unas cuantas hojas de árboles hicierón compañia a esta ráfaga-

-**Kaze, un día de estos me va matar de un susto- **dijo Sailor Moon

-**Estoy de acuerdo, mejor vamonos-**dijo Neptune

* * *

Haruka había regresado a su carro

-**"Ya esta empezando a entender, espero que las cosas no se compliquen"- **pensaba, antes de encender su auto la imagen de Neptune en su cabeza apareció y después aparecio el rostro de Michiru dandose cuenta del parecido físico que tenían -**"pero que...? es imposible o no? son tan parecidas, pero no, no puede ser, es ilógico...esto es patético"- **encendió su auto y se fue directo a su departamento

* * *

Michiru acompaño a Serena de regreso hasta su casa, después se dirigio a la suya, tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza

-**"El Kazekage no es mala persona, lo se, me preguntó qué es lo que lo hace pelear?"- **pensaba y luego a su cabeza vino Haruka -**"jámas me hubiera imaginado que decir _te amo _fuera tan díficil y lo peor es que no se cuando volvere a tener la oportunidad...pero también esta comprometido con esa tal Shizuru...por todos los dioses nunca me imagine que el amor fuera tan complicado"-**venía tan perdida en su mente, que no se dio cuenta que iba a chocar con una persona -**lo siento- **vio a una chica de 18 años, pelo castaño y ojos rojizos, muy bonita (NA: diría hermosa, que si lo es, pero Michiru es mi favorita, lo siento xD)

-**No hay problema-** dijo caminando hacia un carro color rojo

Michiru continuo con su camino hacia su casa, mañana sería un día interesante pensaba

* * *

Dentro del carro rojo se encontraba Alex quien vio a Michiru y a la chica intercambiar unas cuantas palabras

-"**Que curioso, 2 chicas que sin querer tienen que ver con Haruka, me pregunto qué hara Haruka el día de la exposición?, mmm creo que eso lo se, pero es complicado...las 2 son muy bonitas y tienen clase... ni modo aver que sucede"- **

**-Alex, disculpa la tardanza-**

**-No te preocupes Shizuru- **decía mientras miraba por donde se había ido Michiru

-**Qué pasa?- **preguntó mirando hacia donde miraba Alex

-**Shizuru ves a la chica qué va por allá?- **la otra solo asintio con la cabeza- **bueno, pues resulta que esa chica esta enamorada de tu "prometido", lo que nose, es si Haruka esta enamorado de ella-**

**-Oseá que ella es la que me quito el amor de Haruka?-**

**-Como si en verdad lo hubieras tenido- **dijo volteando a verla

-**Bueno es un decir, mientras Haruka este comprometido conmigo me debe de ser fiel-**

**-Ja, me hablas de fidelidad? tu Fujino Shizuru?, por favor si hace unos momentos me hablabas de Natsuki Kuga, sobre lo linda que es y no se que cosas- **ante las palabras de Alex, Shizuru se sonrojo

**-Se lo que quieres decir, pero mi situación es diferente- **su rostro se volvio triste

**-Shizu, comprendo lo que quieres decir gracias a lo que me has platicado, pero no creo que sea un problema, yo creo que el amor es el sentimiento más puro de este Universo, no importa si se da entre 2 personas del mismo sexo, si hay diferencia de edad o clase social, yo creo que mientras exista ese amor lo demás no importa, bueno eso es lo que pienso yo- **

**-El problema es que no se como decirle a Natsuki lo que siento, somos diferentes-**

**-Pues no se supone que asi debe de ser una pareja?, sabes lo complicado que podría ser que ambas personas sean iguales?, no me extraña que por eso exista tanto divorcio-**

**-Natsuki es una persona complicada, es muy solitaria, no se como acercarme a ella-**

**-Es parecido a lo que pasa con Michiru y Haruka, me gustaría saber quién esta peor?- **puso una cara de frustración - **pero por qué me preocupo por ti y Michiru?, no es mi problema-**ahora su cara mostraba despreocupación -**deberas que ustedes se complican la vida- **observo su reloj -**mmm...6:30 pm y ya no hay Sol-**decía mientras veía el cielo

* * *

En el templo de Rei, la sacerdotisa se encontraba barriendo las hojas de los arboles de cerezo, pero por alguna extraña razó algo empezaba a inquietarle

-**"Qué es lo que siento?"- **dejo de barrer - **Nicolas ven a terminar de barrer!!!- **gritó esperando a que apareciera

-**Ya estoy aquí señorita Rei-**

**-Ten- **fue lo único que dijo antes de ir a consultar el fuego -** antiguos espiritus, ayudenme a entender este sentimiento que tengo-**

Puso atención si podía ver algo en el fuego, estuvo así un segundo cuando al fin vio algo

-**"Esos ojos...son como los que vio Hotaru la otra vez"-**pensaba mientras veia los mismos pares de ojos que vio Hotaru hace un mes, 2 pares de color rojo, pero como la otra vez, hubo uno que llamo su atención -**"pero qué clase de ojos son esos?"-**decía mientras trataba de encontrarle sentido a esos ojos rojos con comitas alrededor -**_ Tsukuyomi- _**entonces esos ojos ya no eran rojos, había cerrado los ojos y cuando los volvio a abrir, lentamente, ya no eran rojos sino -**"negros?"- **quizo seguir viendo para cuando terminaran de abrirse pero solo se quedo a la mitad- **"qué significa todo esto?"- **

* * *

**- Señora Galaxia ya esta todo listo para buscar la semilla estelar de este Sistema Solar- **

**-Aluminum Siren, espero que sepas que estamos buscando la semilla más poderosa de este sistema verdad? lá unica que me falta para poder tener todo el Universo bajo mi control- **dijo Galaxia mirando sin interes a la sailor animate -** espero que ustedes no fallén como Iron Mouse, no creo que quieran acabar como ella verdad?, creo que el hecho de que Lead Crow te acompañe es de mucha ayuda- **volteó a ver a Lead Crow quien había estado callado, pero muy atenta a lo que decía su señora -**qué hacen aquí?, vamos fuera no las quiero ver por aquí-**

**-Con su permiso- **ambas sailors desaparecierón ante la mirada casi de muerte de Galaxia

-**"Son unas tontas, ni siquiera porque son 2 piensan bien, me queda claro que solo puedo confiar en mi misma"-**pensó la sailor más poderosa

* * *

Al otro día Serena, como siempre iba tarde a la escuela

-**Ahh no puede ser se me me hace tarde!!- **decía la rubia mientras corría a todo lo que sus piernas daban - **y lo peor es que la primera clase es con la señorita Monica-**ahora con mucho más razón acelero el paso

Y no era la única que iba a llegar tarde,

-**Haruka me las va a pagar, cómo se atrevio a no despertarme?, ya vera- **la diferenecia es que Alex iba en moto -**esa es la gatita- **la alcanzo a ver mientras manejaba una moto negra - **SERENA!!- **detuvo la moto al ver a la rubia

**-Ahora quien me habla?- **volteó en contrandose con un chico montado sobre una moto negra, llevaba puesto un casco azul y el uniforme de la escuela, este le extendio la mano con un casco rosa -**eres tu Alex?- **solo asintió con la cabeza, mientras Serena se ponía el casco y se acomodaba detrás del pelinegro

-**Sujetate bien gatita- **Serena solo sintió como el viento golpeó su rostro cuando Alex aceleró, se aferro fuertemente porque iban a toda prisa. Solo tenían 5 minutos para llegar. Gracias a las clases de manejo que Haruka le dio a Alex, llegarón en 2 minutos - **vamos gatita muevete-** el pelinegro se bajo rapidamente de la moto y tomo de la mano a Serena, entre los 2 empezarón a correr para poder llegar a su salón

-**LLEGAMOS !!!- **gritaron ambos chicos ya dentro del salón, encontrandose con Mina, Ami, Lita, Molly y Kelvin platicando en circulo

**-Hey qué pasa?- **preguntó Alex

-**Dice Kelvin escucho decir que hoy iban a venir a entrevistar a la señorita Monica- **dijo Lita

-**Y yo les digo que a quien van a entrevistar es a Haruka, verdad que tengo razón Alex?- **Mina volteó a ver a Alex con ojitos en forma de corazón, pero Alex como siempre no presto atención

**-Sabén quienes vienen a entrevistar a la señorita Monica?- **preguntó Alex -**"espero que no busquen a Haruka, se suponía que el contrato que firmo, decía que la compañía se encargaría de evitar que la prensa buscara a Haruka antes o después de una carrera, que iban hacer que respetaran su vida privada"- **

**-No sabemos sus nombres pero dicen que vienen de la televisora "Vía láctea**"- dijo Molly

**-"Vía láctea"?, creo que oido de ella, supongo que tendre que hablar con Haru, no me dijo acerca de una entrevista- **dijo Alex un poco preocupado

-**De seguro si te dijo y a ti se te olvido, con lo olvidadiso que eres- **dijo Serena

-**Pues que yo sepa, yo no me llamo Serena Tsukino para que se me anden olvidando las cosas, como tu comprenderas- **

Serena iba a reclamarle pero en eso llegó la señorita Monica

-**Buenos días clase- **

**-BUENOS DIAS SEÑORITA MONICA- **respondio el grupo

-**Bueno, hoy es un día especial- **en su rostro se formo una sonrisa de victoria- **al fin todo Japón sabra quien es la mejor maestra de Tokyo-**

Todos se quedaron con cara de "y esta que le pasa?, tenían sus motivos: la señorita Monica empezó a reirse como loca

-**Ah, señorita Monica esta bien?- **preguntó Kelvin

-**Por supuesto que si, que no ves que es un hermoso día- **volteó a ver a todos sus alumnos y se encontro con algún muy común - **SERENA DESPIERTAA!!- **grito la mujer cerca de la rubia, quien efecto se había dormido

-**Qué cosa pasa?- **preguntó tallandose los ojos

-**Pasa que esta castigada- **

**-QUEE??!!- **ahora si se desperto completamente

-**AFUERA!!!- **la maestra le señalo la puerta

La rubia salió del salón y se fue directo a la cafetería idignada que la hubieran sacado del salón

**-Siempre es lo mismo con esa mujer, solo sabe sacarme del salón**-en eso escuchó que su estomago aclamaba ser atendido **- creo que después de todo no estuvo tan mal**- saco su almuerzo y empezó a desayunar, ya que no lo hizo porque se le hacia tarde para llegar a la escuela.

* * *

Con Haruka y Michiru, estos 2 se encontraban en clase de Historia, algo que aburría completamente a Haruka mientras Michiru parecía ajena a la explicación sobre la primera guerra mundial y todo por lo que paso ayer con Haruka, el Kazekage y la visión que tuvieron ella y Hotaru, más aparte Rei

**- "Qué esta pasando?, anoche por vez primera sentí miedo sobre la premonición de Hotaru, no es normal que yo me sienta así"- **

**FLASBACK**

_Michiru y Setsuna se encontraban en la cocina preparando la cena, mientras que Hotaru se encargaba de poner la mesa cuando de repente tuvo una visión, o más bien una premonición después de haber visto los ojos de la vez anterior, inesperadamente soltó los platos que llevaba provocando que estos se rompieran y que Michiru y Setsuna aparecieran en el comedor. Fue entonces cuando hablo_

_-**Este mundo sera cubierto por los sentimientos más obscuros de este Universo; odio, tristeza, soledad, venganza, deseo de más poder; esta obscuridad cubrira la luz de la esperanza y el amor de la hija de la Luna; cuando eso suceda, el caos se desatara y no habra nada que pueda impedir que el mundo se sumerga en la obscuridad-** como ustedes sabrán, cuando la pequeña sailor habla de esta manera es como si estuviera poseida o algo por el estilo; cuando salio de su trance se desmayo_

**FIN BLASHBACK**

-"**Por qué sentí miedo?, no lo sentí cuando Neherenia regreso, por qué ahora?"-**pensaba, sin darse cuenta de que Haruka la observaba

**-"Qué le pasa a Michiru? la veo un poco tensa, no es norma verla así, de hecho es la primera vez que la veo así"- **pensaba mientras la veía, decidio preguntarle, pero en el momento que iba a tocar su hombro sintió un fuerte dolor de cabeza y la vista de Michiru y del salón de clases cambio, ahora estaba enfrente de una playa

-**_Estas seguro de lo que piensas hacer?- _**

**_-Yo nunca he dudado en las decisiones que he tomado-_**

**_-En eso tienes razón pero yo quiero saber el por qué?-_**

**_-Porque eres la persona más importante para mi, nada más me importa que protegerte-_**

**_-Siempre lo he sido verdad?, por favor Haruka ten cuidado-_**

**_-No te preocupes, mientras estes conmigo, lo demás no me importa-_**

**_-Siempre estare contigo-_**

La visión de Haruka término, pero seguía con un dolor de cabeza así que levanto la mano

-**Profesor me permite ir al baño?- **el maestro solo asintió y dejo salir al rubio. Michiru salió de sus pensamientos al percibir el olor de Haruka al momento que este paso a su lado

-**Haruka- **dijo en voz baja, aunque no le vio la cara sabía que algo tenía el rubio

Haruka había salido del salón y en vez de ir al baño prefirio ir a la azotea de la escuela, pero en su camino se encontro con 2 mujeres, una de pelo cobrizo y otra de color azul, ambas de pelo largo

-**Disculpa jovencito sabes donde...oye muchachito te estoy hablando...-**decía la de pelo castaño rojizo

-**Pero que chico tan grosero-**dijo la de pelo azul

Pero Haruka no presto atención a las mujeres que estaban en el pasillo y siguió caminando hacia la azotea. Subio la escaleras hasta llegar a una puerta, la cual estaba abierta, salio y se sento junto a una tarima de madera

**- "Qué debo de hacer?, cada día que pasa me siento más confundido"- **pensaba mientras miraba el cielo azul -** "como quisiera poder tener alas y volar por el cielo azul"- **soltó un suspiro -"**pero no puedo, aunque tuviera alas no podría volar y aunque pudiera no lo haría, sería huir y no quiero hacerlo, no puedo"-**cerro sus ojos y se dejo consentir por el viento, hasta que se quedo dormido.

* * *

Serena se encontraba durmiendo sobre la mesa de la cafeteria, soñaba lo mismo de siempre: su boda con su queridisimo Darien

-**Serena, despierta- **era Ami

-**Acepto Darien...te amo- **decía en su mundo de ensoñación

**-Creen qué deberiamos despertarla?- **preguntó Lita

-**No la despierten, mejor que siga durmiendo, parece ser que no ha descansado- **

**-Pero Alex la señorita Monica dijo...-**

**-Se lo que dijo Ami, pero tu crees que se vaya a acordar después de su bendita entrevista?, mejor dejemos que Serena descanse y no la preocupemos- **dijo el pelinegro

-**Se llevara una sorpresa cuando se entere lo que tiene que hacer para la proxima clase- **dijo Mina

-**Solo son unos cuantos problemas, no es tan díficil-**

**-Habla por ti Ami, son casi 200 problemas tu crees que va a poder?- **preguntó Lita preocupada por su amiga

-**Claro que va a poder- **dijo Alex seguro de lo que decía -**de eso me encargo yo-**

**-Piensas enseñarle Física a Serena?- **preguntó Ami

-**Sera un reto para ti, ella no recuerda lo que aprende, te lo digo por experiencia propia- **dijo Mina recordando cuando trató de enseñarle Ingles

-**Nada es imposible, ya verán que Serena aprendera Física de una u otra forma, confien en mí- **dijo guiñandoles un ojo a las 3 chicas que no estaban muy convencidas de dejar a Serena a cargo de Alex

* * *

En la azotea, Haruka aún seguía dormido, por lo cual no noto la llegada de Michiru, quien sonrio para si al poder tener la dicha de ver a su amado Ruka dormir, decidio sentarse a su lado. Sin esperarlo Haruka recostó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Michiru y esta se sonrojo, tenía muy cerca el rosto del rubio, así que mejor decidió recostarlo sobre su regazo, asi tenía mejor vista de la cara de Haruka

-**"Haruka, si pudiera decirte lo que siento o sería mejor demostrartelo?, pero cómo**?"- Michiru miraba el rostro de Haruka, observaba sus facciones al respirar, sus labios entre abiertos, como esperando por un beso, un beso?, labios?- **"oh por Dios, sus labios, qué hago?"- **paso su dedo indice por los labios del rubio -**"qué pasa si lo beso?- **era ahora o nunca, eso pasaba por su cabeza, pero tenía miedo a la reacción que pudiera tener, en ese momento sientio como si una ola, acompañada de una ráfaga de viento, la empujara a acercar su rostro hacia el de Haruka, se recogió un mechón de pelo y lentamente acerco su rostro hasta que pudo sentir los labios de Haruka con los de ella

**-"Qué suave sensación siento, es como si fuera una caricia del mar...como si fuera ella, como si fuera"-**lentamente abrio los ojos, los rayos del Sol lo había despertado -**Michiru- **dijo en voz baja todavía aturdido

-**Hasta que al fin despiertas Haru-**

**-Alex- **al oir la voz de su amigo Haruka se dio cuenta que su cabeza estaba recostada sobre el saco de Alex -**cómo es que supistes que estaba aquí?- **preguntó mientras se sentaba frente a su amigo -**"fue solo un sueño"-**

-**Intuición supongo- **dijo mientras se ponía a observar un libro de Física -**pase a tu salón y me dijeron que no estabas, asi que vine aquí a buscarte-**

**-Bueno y para que me buscabas?- **observaba a su amigo, que no dejaba de leer

-**Bueno lo que pasa es que necesito saber si recuerdas lo que decía tu contrato?- **el pelinegro no dejaba de ver el libro

-**Si aún lo recuerdo, a que viene todo esto Alex?- **

**-Pues veras...-**le contó sobre la entrevista que supuestamente tenía la señorita Monica y sobre que el pensaba que a quien realmente iban a entrevistar era al rubio - **y por eso es que te andaba buscando-**

**-Comprendo- **fué lo único que dijo -**por cierto, qué tanto haces?- **

**-Estudio- **fue lo único que dijo mientras se comía un pay de limon hecho por Lita -**ten, es para tí- **le entrego otro que la castaña amablemente le había dado para Haruka

-**Para qué?, que yo sepa todavía falta para que empiezen los examenes-**en ese momento empezó a comerse su pay

-**No lo hago por mi, lo hago por la gatita, pienso ayudarle a estudiar Física-**

**-Ayudarle?, pero si la Física es la materia que mejor se te da, no comprendo-**

**-Estoy tratando de entender este libro, no es dificil, pero también trato de encontrar una manera facíl para hacer que la gatita comprenda toda la teoría y se aprenda facílmente las formulas- **junto a el había una lata de jugo la cual se tomo - **por lo que me dijeron las chicas, Serena no logra recordar lo que ellas le enseñan, asi que decidi buscar una método para que ella aprenda sin que se le olviden las cosas y que sea facíl para ella-**

**-Vaya-** fué lo que respondio Haruka, mientras seguía pensando si lo que sintio en sus labios fue real o no -**"se sintió tan real, olía a mar, lo sentí, estoy seguro, pero de seguro solo fue un sueño"-**así Haruka dió fin a su cuestionamiento, lo que Haruka no sabía es que Alex era la única persona que podría responder a su duda,

-**"Haruka parece confundido, y no me extraña"- **pensaba mientras veía al rubio acomodarse para volver a dormir -**no te preocupes si te quedas dormido, aún tienes tiempo para dormir otros 20 minutos- **el rubio solo asintió, tenía bastante sueño

-**"Debo de descansar aunque sea un poco"- **con ese pensamiento se volvio a dormir, dejando al pelinegro leyendo

-**"Me preguntó qué es lo que realmente pasa por su cabeza, sera qué no se dio cuenta?, bueno tiene el sueño pesado, pero..."- **entonces recordo

**FLASHBACK**

**_-Que confianza tienes en Serena, crees qué en verdad pueda entender aunque sea una ley de Newtón?- _**

_**-Ya verás que si Lita, no es díficil y la gatita se dara cuenta de eso, si me permiten tengo que ir a buscar a Haruka- **el pelinegro, que se encontraba de pie con las demás chicas se alejo del grupo para poder ir a buscar a Haruka a su salón -**disculpén, se encuentra Tenoh?- **preguntó a un grupo de 4 chicas que estaban en circulo cerca de la puerta del salón_

_-**No pero de seguro Kaioh sabe donde esta- **Alex volteó a ver los 2 lugares de sus amigos y vio que ambos estaban vacios_

_-**Gracias chicas con permiso- **iba a salir pero_

_-**Este...Alex te molestaría tomarte una foto con nosotras? por favor, somos tus admiradoras**- dijo una chica de pelo rojizo y ojos morados, estaba sonrojada_

_**-Eh?, bueno si**- las chicas sacarón sus celulares y pasarón de una en una, luego los 5 se tomaron una foto en grupo -**con eso tienen?-**_

_**-SIII!!!-**gritarón las 4_

_**-Que bueno, nos vemos después-**ahora si se fué deese salón -**"no sabía que tenía admiradoras, je pero son lindas"- **llegó a las escaleras y no supo si bajar o subir -**"mmm, si fuera Haru a donde me habría metido?-**en eso vio pasar a una chica de cabello aguamarina que subía las escaleras y si no se equivocaba, solo había una persona con ese color de cabello y esa era Michiru -**"va sola, pero de seguro ella me llevara a donde esta Haruka"-**sin pensarlo 2 veces la siguió, vió como cruzaba una puerta -**"la azoteá ? debí imaginarlo"- **siguió subiendo hasta llegar enfrente de la puerta, decidió ver que hacían sus 2 amigos, por suerte Michiru había dejado entre cerrado y eso le daba libertad de espiar sin que lo vieran -**"esto será interesante"- **pensó y observo por el marco de la puerta y lo que vio lo sorprendió y a la vez le dio gusto -**"sabía que no se rendiría, oh esto si no me lo esperaba"-**por lo que había visto, Haruka estaba dormido o eso creían Alex y Michiru, porque al parecer el rubio estaba correspondiendo al beso que Michiru le estaba dando, lento temiendo a que el rubio despertara, en ese momento Michiru se separo de Haruka y observo otra vez el rostro e Haruka -**"sera mejor que la detenga, no vaya a empeorar las cosas"-**lentamente se acerco a la pareja -**Michiru- **le toco el hombro provocando que diera un saltito del susto_

_-**A...Alex, qué...qué haces aquí?- **preguntó volteando a verlo, pero el pelinegro le hizo la seña de que guardara silencio, este se empezo a quitar su saco y a doblarlo hasta hacer una especie de almohada, cuando la tuvo lista le indico a Michiru que levantara la cabeza de Haruka de sus piernas mientras ponia debajo su saco. Cuando Michiru coloco la cabeza del rubio se puso de pie_

_-**Ven- **Alex le indico a Michiru que lo siguiera dentro del edificio, Michiru iba hecha un manojo de nervios y Alex se dio cuenta -**si te preocupa que Haruka se despierte y se de cuenta de lo que acaba de pasar, no te preocupes tiene el sueño muy pesado, en este momento podría pasar una manada de elefantes y este ni en cuenta-**dijo sonriendo al imaginarse una cama, con Haruka encima en medio de la selva y una estampida de elefantes alrededor del rubio dormido_

**_-Alex lo que vistes, yo...- _**

_-**Lo que vi fue la muestra del amor que le tienes a Haruka o no?- **ante esta pregunta Michiru se ruborizo -**si lo es, oye qué facil es sacarte esa información- **dijo con una sonrisa de burla _

_-**No le vayas a decir por favor, solo fue un impulso- **pues si, era la verdad solo fue un impulso_

_-**Tranquila, comprendo lo que dices el amor asi es, te impulsa a hacer cada cosa- **dijo tranquilamente - **solo hay que esperar aver que pasa con Haruka-**_

_**-Crees qué se haya dado cuenta?- **preguntaba mientras se tocaba los labios_

_-**No lo se, dimelo tu- **el pelinegro se empezó a reir _

_-**Qué es gracioso?, no ves que acabo de besar a Haruka sin que se diera cuenta?, le robe un beso- **le dijo toda roja, lo que causo que el pelinegro se siguiera riendo_

_-**Ja...ja lo siento...es que me da risa tu actitud ja jaja- **respiró hondo para controlar su risa -**ejem, disculpa, te decía que tu actitud me da risa, porque estoy seguro que tu querias un beso de Haruka y cuando lo conseguistes te entra la culpa de que se lo robastes, quisas no fue robado porque yo vi que Haru te respondio el beso-**_

_**-Si pero entre sueños- **se había bajado un poco el color del rostro_

_-**Pero respondio, de seguro a de aver estado soñado contigo para que te respondiera el beso- **dijo llevandose una mano en la barbilla como analizando la situación de su amiga -**por qué mejor no vas con las chicas?, yo me quedó con Haru y aver si descubro si sintió el beso, vale?- **_

_**-Tu crees? -**volteó a ver al rubio que seguía dormido -**esta bien, me ire con las chicas, pero no le digas nada por lo que más quieras, si?-**_

_**-Tranquila, de mi parte no va a saber nada- **Alex observo como Michiru empezaba a retirarse -**solo te recuerdo que hoy te quedas con Haru a ensayar para la exposición, crees aguantar estar a solas con Tenoh, sin decirle que le "robastes" un beso"?-**_

_**-Si he podido aguantar sin decirle que lo amo todo este tiempo, estoy segura de que sere capaz de no decirle lo del beso**- Michiru se veía y se oía firme, pero Alex sabía que por dentro la ojiazul se estaba muriendo por dentro, su corazón le pedía a gritos que al fin se le declarara a Haruka, pero por algún motivo desconocido para el pelinegro Michiru no lo hacía_

**FIN FLASHBACK**

**-"Qué es lo que hace que Michiru no se le declare a Haruka?, será lo de Shizuru?, no lo creo se atrevio a darle un beso, insisto estas mujeres se complican la vida; en cuanto a Haruka...por qué correspondio el beso?, que extraño**"- el pelinegro volvió a su lectura, esperando a que su amigo despertara

* * *

La maestra Monica se encontraba en el salón de juntas con 2 mujeres, las cuales eran las reporteras enviadas por la televisora "Vía Láctea"

**-Usted es la señorita Monica verdad**?- preguntó la mujer de pelo castaño rojizo, mientras sacaba una libretita para apuntar

-**Si asi es, soy la encargada de impartir la materia de Física en esta escuela-**

**-Primero que nada , mi nombre es Akane Karasuma, productora de la televisora "Vía Láctea" y mi asistente de a lado es- **no termino de hablar porque en ese momento su compañera de pelo azul se puso de pie y extendio su mano hacia la señorita Monica

-**Soy Reiko Aya, mucho gusto- **dijo cortesmente, empezando a provocar la desesperación de su compañera

**-Igualmente- **la señorita Monica estaba más interesada de lo que fueran a publicar de ella

**-Bien comenzemos, diganos qué fue lo que la motivo a ser maestra?- **preguntó Akane

Asi fue como dio inicio a la entrevista a la señorita Monica

* * *

**-QUE TENGO QUE HACER QUEEEEE???!!!- **grito la rubia al saber

**-Vamos Serena tranquila, no es para tanto Alex te va a ayudar- **dijo Ami muy tranquilamente

-**Alex?, pero si Alex no le presta atención a la señorita Monica, acasó piensan qué me pueda ayudar?-**

**-Eh, bueno si, porque apesar de las advertencias que le dimos sobre ti- **Serena puso cara de ofendida - **parece que no le importo y cree que tu en verdad puedas resolver los problemas- **dijo Lita observando a lo lejos que venía Michiru

-**Pero- **Serena quería replicar, pero Mina no la dejo

-**Serena, Alex por lo menos se esfuerza en traer la tarea- **(NA: la que kasualmente copias Mina xD)- **no como otras- **dijo señalando con los ojos a su amiga

-**Pero- **en eso volteó a ver a Michiru que acaba de llegar a donde se encontraban y se sento junto a Serena -**Michiru amiga mía-**

**-Se te ofrece algo Serena?-**preguntó Michiru teniendo la sospecha de que la rubia algo quería

**-Michiru, tu siempre has sido comprensiva conmigo- **dijo con ojitos luminosos, entonces le explico su terrible situación, según ella

-**Con que era eso- **a Michiru en realidad, no es por ser grosera, pero en estos momentos no tenía cabeza para atender el problema de Serena, tenía que pensar en como hacerle para no decirle a Haruka que lo beso mientras dormía -**perdona Serena, pero estos días voy a estar ocupada ensayando con Haruka en las tardes, por qué mejor no haces caso y aceptas la ayuda de Alex?, mira que aver aceptado-**

**-Tu también Michiru- **a la rubia se le empezaron a formar lagrimitas en los ojos

-**Perdona Serena, pero es la verdad- **al ver el rostro de Serena, Michiru recordó lo que había pasado ayer en la noche y en lo que dijo Hotaru, su rostro mostraba preocupación por ese asunto, pero resulta que le tenía más preocupada el asunto de Haruka, su rostro reflejaba preocupación, cosa que notaron Ami, Lita y Mina

-**Michiru, sucede algo?- **preguntó Ami

**-Te ves preocupada- **agrego Lita

-**Si Michiru, dino que pasa- **dijo Mina, para ese entonces Serena ya había prestado atención a lo que hablaban sus amigas

-**Bueno, si estoy preocupada por algo- **cualquier cosa que alejara de su cabeza, lo que ocurrio antes servía- **pero es mejor hablarlo en otra parte, es un poco delicado- **las chicas asintieron y se fueron a un lugar apartado de la cafeteria donde pudieran hablar cosas de sailors sin tener que preocuparse de que alguien las fuera escuchar- **aquí esta bien- **

-**Michiru, dinos qué ocurre?- **preguntó Serena

-**Bueno, ayer en la noche- **Michiru solo les dijo que ella y Hotaru habían tenido la misma visión que la pequeña tuvo hace un mes, lo que no les conto, fueron las palabras que ella dijo - **esos ojos, pude sentir miedo, es como si quedaras paralizada al momento de verlos y todos tus miedos salieran a la luz-**

**-Les dije que esos ojos no son normales, hasta Michiru les tiene miedo- **dijo Mina

-**Desde un principio se puede ver que la pupila es de color rojo, con 3 comitas alrededor formando un triángulo, después se empiezan a cerrar y dice algo, un ataque, no estoy muy segura de que pueda ser, pero cuando empieza a abrir los ojos la pupila ya no es roja, sino negra y de eso tampoco estoy segura porque solo pude ver hasta la mitad-**

**-Ok chicas, esto si me da miedo- **dijo Mina

-**Creen qué esos ojos quieran decir algo?- **pregunto Lita

-**Si lo vemos de esta forma, primero es Hotaru quien los ve y después es Michiru, puede ser que nos esten previniendo de algo-**

**-Puede que asi sea Ami, pero cuando vi esos ojos pude sentir una energía maligna terriblemente poderosa-**y era cierto, pudo sentir una energía maligna en el momento en que los ojos empezaban a abrirse

Con ese recuerdo Michiru olvido, de momento, que se había robado un beso de su "amigo"

* * *

**-Bien, ya tenemos lo que necesitamos-**

**-Crees qué con esto sea suficiente?- **pregunto Reiko

-**Por supuesto, además no dijistes que esto serviría como experimento para poder buscar la semilla estelar?-**

**-Es cierto se me había olvidado- **

**-Que tonta eres-**

* * *

Las clases ya habían terminado, Michiru quien sabe de donde saco tanta concentración para actuar de manera normal con Haruka, claro el hecho de que el rubio se sentara detras de ella ayudaba un poco, asi no tenía que verle a la cara, por lo menos no en ese momento

-**Entonces te quedas Michiru?- **preguntó Lita

-**Si chicas tengo que ensayar con Haruka para el día de la exposición-**

-**Por cierto, donde están Alex, Haruka y Serena?- **preguntó Mina volteando estrictamente para buscar a Alex y a Haruka

-**Aquí estamos- **dijo Alex con un tono alegre seguido por Haruka, quien venía bostezando, acto que se le hizo muy tierno a Michiru -**y la gatita?- **pregunto el pelinegro tratando de localizarla

-**No recuerdas qué nos dijo que iba ver a la señorita Monica?, horita debe de estar con ella- **dijo Haruka con voz cansada, cosa que vio Michiru

-**Ni modo- **Alex metió su mano en su mochila y saco una libreta -**Ami, crees qué le puedas entregar esto a la gatita?, se la daría yo pero tengo que ir a la galería, quede con Shizuru que la veía después de salir de clases-**

**-Me saludas a Shizu- **dijo Haruka, pero inexplicablemente Michiru sintió celos?

-**Si Haru yo le digo- **el pelinegro si sus cálculos no fallaban, podría asegurar que Michiru se puso celosa -**te aseguro que se pondra muy feliz al saber que piensas en ella- **si, lo pudo ver: un aura negra se emepezaba a formar en Michiru

**-Si claro- **dijo otra vez dando un bostezo, a lo que Michiru entendio que a Haruka le daba igual -**entonces Michiru, vamos a ensayar?- **ante la pregunta de Haruka se puso feliz, a ella si le prestaba atención

-**Por supuesto- **respondió alegremente y vió el rostro de Haruka, se veía cansado -**nos vemos luego chicos-**

-**Vamos Michiru, tenemos que ensayar, chicas nos vemos- **dijo el rubio empezando a caminar seguido de Michiru -**sabes no necesitamos ensayar, después de ayer he confirmado que eres una gran violinista- **Haruka decidió que era momento de contarle lo que pasó hace un mes en la playa

**FLASH BACK**

_**-"Que tranquilo se ve, me preguntó si yo, algún día pueda sentir esa tranquilidad, esa que no siento desde hace bastante tiempo"-** pensaba mientras su mirada mostraba tristeza, soledad y algo que no le permitía disfrutar él espectáculo que le brindaba la naturaleza y un violín? -**"y ese sonido? parece ser un violín"- **decidió buscar de donde provenía aquella melodía que le transmitía algo, un sentimiento, de eso estaba segura, lo que nosabía que tipo de sentimiento era_

_**-"Qué es lo que siento? es como si la persona que toca quisiera transmitir algo, pero qué?"- **sigió su recorrido hasta que vió una sombra sobre un peñasco, no muy cerca de la orilla, pero támpoco tan lejos - **" es una chica. Por la forma en la que toca, diría que es ella quien provoca que el mar se encuentre tranquilo, pareciera el canto de una sirena"- **en su rostro se formo una sonrisa **- "de alguna manera, siento paz y tranquilidad, no cabe duda, se tratá de una sirena cantando para el mar"- **pensaba para si misma - **"envidió al mar. Por lo menos tiene a alguién que le viene a transmitir tranquilidad, alguién que se preocupe por el; en cambio yo...no tengo a nadie, solo yo y mi soledad"- **de su rostro desapareció la sonrisa que tenía momentos atras_

_-**Pero por lo menos puedo disfrutar de este momento, el cual no se cuando se vuelva a repetir- **otra vez volvió a sonreir y se dispusó disfrutar esa melodía-**sin duda el mar es hermoso, pero creó que lo son más las sirenas-** unos cuantos segundos después regresó a su moto con una sonrisa. Esa persona, aunque fue por poco tiempo le hizo sentir algo que no sentía desde hace bastante tiempo. Y con esa sonrisa se fué._

**FIN FLASHBACK**

**-Sabes, aunque la música no sea mi fuerte logro reconocer a un excelente músico- **decía mientras seguían caminando rumbo al salón de música

-**Cómo?- **preguntó curiosa Michiru

-**Deberias saberlo Michiru- **fúe lo último que dijo antes de llegar al salón

Michiru se quedó pensando en lo que había dicho Haruka y recordó el porque estaba tocando ese día en la playa; fue ahi que lo comprendio, ese día ella se encontraba feliz por alguna extraña razón y fué que decidio compartir ese sentimiento con el mar y que mejor manera de expresarlo atrvés de su música.

* * *

-**Oigan chicas, Serena ya se tardó- **dijo Lita

**-De seguro debe de seguir con la señorita Monica- **respondió Ami

-**ESA MUJER ME ODIA!!!-**

**-Ya chicas no se preocupen, que la reina del drama ahí viene- **dijo Mina al ver y oir el grito de su amiga

-**Esa mujer me odia, cómo se atreve ami, A MI a dejarme semejante cantidad de trabajo-**

**-Vamos Serena, calma no es tan grave- **dijo Ami cuando recordo que Alex le había dado su libreta -**por cierto Alex me dio esto para ti-**

**-Qué es?-**preguntó curiosa al ver la libreta de Alex

-**Son apuntes de Física, te los presta Alex para que puedas resolver los ejercicios que te dejo la señorita Monica-**

**-Donde está?- **preguntó la rubia

-**Ya se fue- **dijo Lita

-**Y yo que quería hablar con Alex- **dijo Serena

-**Por qué mejor no esperas a Michiru? esta con Haruka y ahí aprovechas de que te lleve con Alex- **dijo Ami

-**Si esta bien- **dijo Serena - **me haran compañia verdad chicas?- **

**-No creo Sere, yo tengo que leer la canción que me dio Alex-**dijo Mina recordando la hoja que Alex le había dado el día anterior

**-Y yo voy a ir a estudiar con Ami, verdad? -**dijo Lita, a lo cual la chica solo asintio

-**Que malas son, me dejan aquí solita, esta bien, me quedare a esperar a Michiru-**dijo con visible tono de ofendida

Las demás chicas se fuerón dejando a Serena en la entrada de la escuela, esperando a que saliera Michiru

-**Espero que no se tarde- **dijo la rubia

Una hora más tarde...xD

-**Entonces qué opinas Michiru?- **preguntó Haruka quien venía seguida de Michiru

-**Yo creo que asi esta bien, aunque tengo curiosidad como se oira cantada, Ruka no me puedes decir cómo va la letra?- **

**-No creo Michiru, mejor espera los días que faltan, te parece?- **Haruka le guiño un ojo a Michiru, lo cual le provoco un ligero rubor

-**Mira ahí esta Serena- **dijo Michiru agradeciendo el hecho de encontrarse con la rubia en la entrada, ya bastante tuvo con tener que aguantar el hechode saber que se robo un beso, como para qur todavía tuviera que aguantar un rubor en sus mejillas

-**Bombón, qué haces aquí?, ya es tarde-**

**-Chicos hola, pues estaba esperando a que salieran- **

-**A sí? para qué bombón?-**los 3 empezarón a caminar con dirección al estacionamiento de la escuela

**-Pues es que necesito hablar con Alex y con eso de que se fue, pense que tal vez me podrian ayudar- **dijo un poco apenada

-**Bueno bombon, yo te ayudaría pero tengo que ir a resolver unas cosas hasta el otro lado de la ciudad, por qué mejor no esperas a mañana?, ahorita Alex debe de estar con Shizuru viendo que falta para la exposición-**

**-Esta bien- **dijo con vos derrotada

-**Entonces qué harán chicas?- **preguntó Haruka llegando a su auto

-**Pues viendo la situación, tal vez Setsuna te pueda ayudar qué dices Serena?- **

**-De eso a nada, supongo que esta bien-**

**-Entonces nos vemos luego chicas, me hubiera gustado llevarlas pero de verdad no puedo-** Haruka se subio a su auto, lo encendio y antes de perderse de vista alzo su mano en seña de despedida

-**Llevaba prisa verdad?-**preguntó Serena

-**Eso parece- **respondio Michiru -**y bueno qué fue lo que te dijo la señorita Monica?-**ambas chicas empezarón a caminar

**-Me dijo que buscara a alguien que me ayudara a estudiar Física y yo le dije que ya tenía a Ami, pero me dijo que todos menos Mizuno, entonces yo le pregunte si había otra opción y me dijo que era Alex, hasta me dijo que era igual o mejor que Ami-**

**-Vaya eso es sorprendete, quién se lo hubiera imaginado- **dijo Michiru un poco sorprendida, ambas chicas pasaban por enfrente de la escuela cuando escucharon un grito

-**SEÑORITA MONICA!!!- **ambas chicas entraron a la escuela al oir el grito, cuando entrarón ya iban transformadas

* * *

Haruka se encontraba en un alto a 5 cuadras de la escuela, cuando una nube hizo sombra donde se encontraba parado

**-"Que extraño, son 2 nubes juntas; cualquiera pensaría que es solo es una pero no**"- rapidamente busco un lugar para estacionarse en el momento que se indico el siga **-supongo que es hora de trabajar, digo ya dormí y recupere energía que utilize en estos días**- se metio en un callejón para saltar sobre un edificio ya convertido en el Kazekage **- parece que es por allá**- dijo observando las calles que ya había dejado atrás

* * *

Sailor Moon y Sailor Neptune se encontraban cerca de los salones de música y fotografía, tratando de observar al enemigo hasta que se pusieron enfrente del zombie

-**No cabe duda que la víctima de la enana esta vez fue la señorita Monica- **dijo Neptune al observar a la maestra convertida en zombie

-**Si de por si le tenía un poco de miedo, ahora creo que aumento ese temor- **dijo Sailor Moon al observar a su "querida" maestra

**-Soy Sailor Teacher alumnos, espero que nos llevemos bien- **de su mano derecha aparecio una regla de 50 cm.

-**Esto no será fácil por lo que veo- **dijo Neptune al ver que el zombie se acercaba a ellas, dispuesta a atacar con su regla usandola como espada

**-Sabía que esa mujer me odiaba, pero no era para tanto**- decía Sailor Moon mientras corría seguida por el zombie que intentaba atacarla con su regla

**-Mi misisón como maestra es que mis alumnos aprendan como es debido- **se detuvo y lanzo el motón de lapices (NA: no se donde los saco, asi son los maestros cada sorpresita k le dan a uno xD)

-**SAILOR MOON!!!- **grito Neptune, quien también se encontraba tratando de escapar de los lapices

**_-_OLEADA DESCOMUNAL DE AIRE VIOLENTO!!!-**varios ataques fuerón lanzados hacia los lapices -**estás bien?- **preguntó el Kazekage que había lanzado justo a tiempo su ataque para evitar que los lapices tocaran a Neptune

-**Si gracias Kazekage, solo falta Sailor Moon- **Neptune miró a buscar a la rubia y vio que esta tenía problemas, lo cual también noto el Kazekage

**_-_PRINCESA!!!- **el Kazekage saco su espada conciente que no llegaría a tiempo con su princesa -**ESPADA DE AIRE!!!- **la tuvo que lanzar con dirección al zombie, logrando quitarle la regla -**así esta mejor- **pero el zombie lanzó otro grupo de lapices hacia el Kazekage -**qué?- **no le daba tiempo de esquivarlos todos de eso estaba seguro y lo confirmo cuando 2 lapices se le enterrarón en el muslo izquierdo y otro en el hombro derecho, provocando que se empezara ir al suelo -**"esto...no es posible...no puedo atacar...no debo de caer..."- **como pudo trataba de mantenerse de pie, pero mientras hacía eso otro ataque iba a ser lanzado

**_-_KAZEKAGE!!!- **grito Sailor Moon, alejada del guerrero herido que no podía atacar para defenderse

_-_**MAREMOTO DE NEPTUNO!!!- **Neptune lanzó su ataque alver la situación del Akatsuki, que en varias ocasiones le ha salvado la vida, era el momento de agradercele de la misma manera -**AHORA SAILOR MOON!!- **grito viendo la oportunidad para atacar al zombie

**-Pero, es la señorita Monica- **dijo Sailor Moon dudando si debía o no atacar -**aunque me caiga mal, no quiero lastimarla-**

-**Prin...cesa...más la lastimas...si no lanzas...tu ataque...recuerda lo que hablamos...la vez anterior...más la lastimas...sino haces...que vuelva...a hacer...la de antes...-**decía el Kazekage que seguía intentando ponerse de pie

-**Si, esta bien- **recordo lo que hablaron, pero aún tenía dudas

-**El tiene razón, solo tu puedes ayudarle- **dijo Neptune quien se había acercado al Kazekage para ayudarlo a que se mantuviera de pie -**deja que te ayude- **dijo al ver la expresion combinada de sorpresa y de un claro "no me toques" por parte del Akatsuki - **por favor- **ante esto el Kazekage no tuvo más remedio que aceptar la ayuda ofrecida -**asi esta mejor-**dijo Neptune mientras pasaba un brazo por la cintura del Kazekage y noto algo que le llamo la atención, pero no era el momento para ese tipo de observaciones

-**DULCE LUZ DE ESTRELLAS DE LAS SAILORS SCOUTS!!- **ahora, sin ninguna duda lanzó su ataque a su "maestra" logrando que volviera a la normalidad -**al fin- **empezó a caminar hacia sus guerreros pero

**-Con qué tu eres Sailor Moon eh?- **se escucho una voz a lo lejos

_-_**Quienes son ustedes?- **preguntó Neptune, quien seguía sosteniendo al Kazekage

**_-_Sailor Aluminum Siren y la tipa de mi lado es...- **salio una mujer que enseñaba mucho y dejaba poco a la imaginación, al menos para los 3 guerreros de la Luna

**_-_Sailor Lead Crow_-_ **y esta otra tampoco se quedaba atrás -**con qué ustedes fuerón las responsables de que Iron Mouse desapareciera?-**

**-Desapareciera?- **preguntó Sailor Moon

-**Asi es, por fallar en su misión, nuestra señora decidio deshacerse de ella- **

**-Siren deja de decirles lo que le paso a esa tonta y mejor vamonos, lo que querias saber ya lo conseguistes, ahora vamonos tonta-**

**-Pero no crees que deberían saber lo que...-**

**-Vamonos ya- **y así en plena discusión de esas 2 se fuerón

-**Por qué creo que esto va para largo?- **dijo Neptune

-**Se deshizo de ella?, ellas se referían a que la matarón?- **preguntó Sailor Moon un poco asustada

-**Lo...más seguro...princesa...arggg...- **el Kazekage se llevó la mano que podia mover hacia el hombro lastimado

-**Kaze, deja que te ayude- **dijo Sailor Moon acercandose al de negro para ayudar

-**No...no te preocupes...yo me...encargo de esto...Neptune...ayudame a sentarme- **lentamente Neptune ayudo al Kazekage a sentarse -**bien...esto no debe...de doler-**como pudo se saco el lapiz del hombro para poder posar su mano no lastimada y empezar a sanar la herida -**ay, si duele- **se quejo, pero la mano de Neptune en la espalda le ayudo a no sentir tanto dolor -**listo- **termino de sanar el hombro y luego saco el otro lapiz del muslo, que era el que mas le dolia. Con sus 2 manos ya curadas empezó a sanar la herida -**termine- **dijo mientras se ponia de pie con la observación de Neptune de que no fuera caer -**gracias a las 2-**

**-No fue nada Kaze- **dijo Sailor Moon un poco sonrojada

-**Fue bueno poder ayudarte en algo- **dijo Neptune un poco o más sonrojada que su princesa

-**Fue suficiente para mi, en verdad que son sailors y sobre todo ya hay confianza, hay amistad-**

**-Jejeje, tu crees?- **preguntó Sailor Moon

-**Si claro- **el Kazekage ya estaba de piedispuesto a irse a pie

-**Kaze, entonces, quieres ser nuestro amigo? de Neptune y mío y de las demás chicas?- **preguntó con una sonrisa amigable

-**Amigos?, lo siento princesa pero no podemos ser amigos- **el Kazekage le dió la espalda a las 2 sailors

-**Pero por qué?- **preguntó Neptune

-**Yo no puedo tener amigos, no pregunten porque no lo entenderían, solo podemos ser compañeros en estos momentos, como te lo había dicho antes princesa, vendre cuando me necesites, pero no me pidas que haga amistad con ustedes- **y sin más desaparecio, muestra de que ya no estaba lastimado

-**Pero por qué?- **preguntó Sailor Moon

-**No te preocupes, te aseguro que haremos que cambie de opinión, confía en mi-**

**-Si Neptune-**

* * *

**-Bueno Siren, espero que esto ayude con nuestra misión-**

**-Ya vistes que si, no te preocupes-**

**-Más te vale-**

* * *

Haruka ya había llegado a su departamento en la noche después de ir a al taller mecánico, cuando llegó se encontro con Alex en su laptop

-**Hey qué haces?- **preguntó el rubio

**-Reviso la canción que acabas de escribir- **dijo sin apartar su vista de la compu

**-Con que era eso- **decidio ir a la cocina cuando Alex levanto su vista y dijo algo que hizo que detuviera su andar

**-Haru, la canción que escribistes es por Michiru?- **pregunto Alex sin rodeos

**_-_Alex qué quieres decir?-** Haruka trato de esconder el nerviosismo que estaba a punto de salirse

**_-_Solo se honesto conmigo Haru, más bien se honesto contigo, estas enamorado de Michiru- **lo dijo seriamente como si supiera la verdad

**_-.....-_**Haruka no respondio -**"cómo supo? no es posible"-**pensó el rubio

**_-_Aceptalo y luego hablamos_-_** dijo el pelinegro agarrando sus cosas y llendo a su habitación

-**"Aceptarlo?, para qué?, es una estupidez aceptar algo que no es posible y más con alguien como Michiru...pero independientemente de eso...yo no...puedo...por qué ella?"- **pensaba ya recostado en el sillón y a su cabeza vino otra vez la idea del parecido entre Michiru y Neptune, algo que venía pensando desde que se le metió esa idea -"**y dale con lo mismo, es imposible que sean la misma persona, sería una estupidez"-**dió un bostezo y recordo lo que paso en la mañana -**"ese beso se sintió tan real...pero no lo fue...lo que no se es por que pienso que fue Michiru?, es por qué en verdad la amo**?"-asi fue como se durmio con su mar de ideas, pero no tenía de otra si es que queria recuperar sus energias en vista de la aparición de 2 nuevos enemigos

* * *

_SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII AL FIN.............................SI SE PUDO SI SE PUDO!!!!!!! ejem disculpen la algarabia....solo aviso que no se con frecuencia actualise el fic, puede ser de una a dos semanas o mas, pero de k actualizo, actualizo...avance del proximo capi_

**_-LO CONSEGUI!!- _**

**_-Ya ves gatita y tu que no querias mi ayuda-_**

* * *

_-**Hoy es el gran dia-**_

**_-Hoy veras a tu prometida Haruka-_**

**_-Lose-_**

* * *

_-**Haruka cuanto tiempo sin verte-**_

**_-Lo mismo digo Shizuru-_**

**_-Shizuru Fujino, la prometida de Haruka-_**

**_-Michiru Kaioh, amiga de Haruka-_**

* * *

**_-Me tengo que deshacer de aquellos que sienten el amor-_**

**_-Alejate de ellos-_**

* * *

_-**Esta bien, es un hecho-**_

**_-Que pasa con tu boda?-_**

**_-Lo que ya sabes que va a pasar Alex-_**

**_-Y?-_**

**_-No hay marcha atras-_**

* * *

_muahahaha asi esta bien. dejen reviews please onegai...._

_Salu2_

_p.d : este capitulo va dedicado a la persona k amo **mi angel, Kay te amo **eres mi todo amor_


	11. UN NUEVO ALIADO Y NUEVO ROMANCE

**CAPITULO 9: UN NUEVO ALIADO; UN NUEVO ROMANCE**

Otro día de escuela, otro día de aburrimiento, otro día en que callarías tus verdaderos sentimientos; esos erán los pensamiento de Michiru que estaba caminando hacia la entrada de la escuela

-**Hola sirena- **era Haruka quien llegaba detrás de ella

-**Hola Ruka, te ves muy bien el día hoy- **cuando Michiru dijo eso volteó a ver a Haruka quien tenía un ligero rubor, aligual que ella -**ah...ah quiero decir...ayer te veías cansado, si eso-**

**-Ah...si bueno...no he podido dormir bien- **trató de calmar sus nervios con una sonrisa -**te parece si entramos?-**

**-Eh?... si claro**- si algo sabía hacer Haruka, era provocar el sonrojo de Michiru con una simple sonrisa, solo que el rubio no lo sabía

Ambos entrarón a la escuela llevandose consigo miradas y conversaciones en voz bajas de la mayoría de los alumnos que se encontraban a su paso

-**Tu crees qué entre Tenoh y Kaioh exista algo más que amistad?-**

**-Quién sabe, siempre están juntos-**

**-Pero lo que sea de cada quien hacen una linda pareja-**

Haruka que estubo escuchando, volteó a ver a los alumnos que hablaban y con una mirada más fría que el Polo Norte los mando a guardar silencio, esto era lo que odiaba Haruka, que la gente hablara a sus espaldas y dijeran cosas que no eran ciertas (NA: hasta ese momento xD)

**-Alex qué le pasa a Haruka?- **Mina, Lita, Ami y Alex estaban cerca de donde habían pasado Haruka y Michiru y habían visto la mirada de Haruka

**-Pues verás Mina, Haruka tiene un carácter díficil, y no es que no lo sepa controlar sino que es imposible saber lo que pasa realmente por su cabeza, la única forma de saberlo es viendolo a los ojos y por lo que ví, no estaba muy contento de que los alumnos hablaran a sus espaldas aunque a estas alturas ya era para que se hubiera acostumbrado-**

**-Entonces qué es?-**preguntó Ami

-**Supongo que es el hecho de que va acompañado de Michiru, bastante tiene que hablan de el estando solo como para que ahora vengan a relacionarlo con Michiru- **

**-Michiru? qué tiene que ver?-**preguntó Lita

-**Ay Lita, pues tiene que ver en muchas cosas, creo, pero por lo menos estoy seguro de una de ellas- **sonrió al saber aquella cosa

-**Cuál?- **preguntó Mina

-**Secreto- **fue lo único que dijo, las chicas iban a seguir preguntando pero el sonido de la campana las detuvo -**"les falló, ja"- **pensó el pelinegro al tener idea de lo que podía pasar si seguían hablando.

Cuando llegarón al salón se encontrarón con Serena que estaba sentada enfrente del escritorio de la señorita Monica

-**Serena llegó temprano- **dijo Ami en voz baja

-**Es extraño viniendo de ella- **dijo Lita

-**La habrán tirado de la cama?- **preguntó Mina

-**Bueno dejenla en paz, no ven que esta nerviosa- **dijo Alex observando como la rubia miraba con atención a la maestra

-**"No se como, pero estoy segura que resolví los ejercicios correctamente"- **pensaba la rubia

-**Mmm, están bien resueltos los problemas que te deje Tsukino, dime, la persona que te ayudo fue Hatake verdad?-**

**-Eh?, si claro- **dijo nerviosamente la rubia

-**Si me doy cuenta por la forma en la que están resueltos, más aparte dudo que la señorita Mizuno hubiera querido ayudarte-**

**-Hey, Ami no me ayudo porque tenía otros compromisos y Alex se ofrecio muy amablemente a ayudarme, y eso que yo no se lo pedí, en cuanto a la ayuda que recibí solo fue una libreta y eso fue todo lo que me enseño-**

**-Traés la libreta?-**preguntó la señorita Monica observando seriamente a Serena

**-Si- **Serena se puso a buscar la libreta entre sus cosas y fue cuando una idea se le vino a la cabeza - **no pensara qué Alex me pasó los ejercicios rsueltos verdad?- **

**-Solo dame la libreta quieres?- **

**-Esta bien- **Serena le entregó la libreta y a maestra se puso a revisarla. Solo había teoría y un problema por cada tema

-**Vaya, pensé que Hatake te había resuelto los ejercicios pero veo que no, me preguntó cómo es qué resolviste los ejercicios?-**

**-Pues su gran ayuda resultó ser la libreta, con eso que anda metido en su exposición-**

**-Esta bien Serena, te creo, no del todo pero lo intentare, tu actividad esta bien hecha-**

**-De verdad? -**preguntó emocionada

-**Si Serena, espero que estos ejercicios te ayuden para el día del exámen y que esta actividad o castigo, como le quieras llamar, te ayude el resto de tu estancia en esta escuela- **la señorita Monica le sonrio amigablemente a la rubia

**-LO CONSEGUI!!- **el grito de Serena hizo que sus amigos se acercarán a ella - **Alex gracias por tu ayuda, no se como le hicistes, pero me sirvio, en verdad me has salvado la vida- **la rubia se acerco a abrazar al pelinegro, agarrandolo de sorpresa, ante lo cual ambos sonrierón

**-Ya vez gatita? y tu que no querías aceptar mi ayuda- **ambos se vierón y empezaróna reirse ante la mirada de "no es posible" de las demás chicas

-**Serena aprendió algo- **dijo Mina

-**No tuvo errores- **dijo Lita

-**Aprendió Física en 2 días- **hablo Ami, depués las 3 chicas voltearon a ver a Alex

-**SE PUEDE SABER QUÉ FUE LO QUE HICISTES CON SERENA??!!!- **el grito de las 3 asustó a los 2 jovenes que dejarón de reirse

-**Eh...chicas se puede saber qué les pasa?, qué hice mal?-** decía Alex mientras trataba de alejarse de las 3 chicas que se acercaban amenzadoramente

-**Y todavía lo preguntas?, Serena fue capaz de aprender algo, no se le olvido y no tuvo errores, ahora entiendes?- **dijo Lita que lo iba señalando del pecho haciendo que este fuera retrocediendo

**-Y eso es malo?, como que dejas de apuntarme con tu dedo no crees?- **decía mientras quitaba la mano de Lita de su pecho

-**Tiene de malo, TODO, no es posible que nosotras que llevamos tiempo de conocerla no hallamos podido hacer que ella recordara como cocinar, entender el ingles y aprender a tocar el violín- **dijo Mina recordando todas las veces que su casi gemela había ido a buscar a las chicas para que le ayudaran a aprender diferentes cosas

**-Gatita en verdad intentaste tocar el violín?- **a Alex le estaban viniendo las ganas de soltarse a reir

-**Si pero...- **Serena iba explicarle pero

**-Jajajajajajajajajajajaja- **Alex no pudo contener más la risa y se empezó a reir al imaginarse a Serena con un violín y a una Michiru con cara de frustración al ver el terrible sonido producido por la rubia -**es...jajaja...es...gracioso...jajaja-**

**-Oye, deja de burlarte de mi, algún problema con que hubiera querido tocar el violín?-**

**-Ya a callar, vamos a empezar con la clase-**la señorita Monica ya había escuchado lo suficiente, quería seguir escuchando pero tenía que dar clase

* * *

Era la hora del descanso, Haruka y Michiru decidierón irse a la azotea para estar tranquilos o al menos uno si sentía tranquilo, mientras que el otro el simple hecho de recordar lo que paso días atras con su acompañante no ayudaban a estar tranquilo. El otro no se percataba de la situación de su acompañante así que decidio romper el silencio

-**Sirena estás lista para mañana?-**

**-Si Ruka- **dijo Michiru sonriendo, realmente no estaba lista; no tenía ni la más mínima intención de conocer a la futura señora de Tenoh, pero támpoco se podía hechar para atrás -**tu cómo te sientes Haruka?, no solo vas a tocar, sino que también vas a ver a tu- **la palabra le costaba pronunciarla -**prometida-**

**-Si lo se, pero me da igual; si llevó 2 años de no verla y de no hablarle no se porque deba de preocuparme ahora- **dijo metiendo las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón

-**Por la misma razón de que apenas la vas a ver-**

**-En eso tienes razón, ahora que lo dices han pasado 2 años desde la última vez que la vi, no recuerdo mucho de ella, creo...aunque- **se llevó una mano a la barbilla, buscaba algún recuerdo de su suùesta prometida y encontro a una jovencita de 15 años de pelo castaño y ojos rojizos, era bonita hasta ese entonces - **recuerdo que era bonita, me preguntó como se verá ahora?-**

**-Pues de seguro debe de estar mejor- **dijo de forma sarcastíca, ni siquiera sabía por que hablaba de su "rival", según ella y Hotaru (NA: esta niña quien sabe de donde se entero sobre esto xD), asi que opto de cambiar de tema - **por cierto Ruka, cómo vas ir vestido mañana?-**

**-Mmm, secreto de estado, espera a mañana Michiru-**

**-Que malo eres, primero la canción y ahora esto, no es justo- **hizo un puchero, provocando que el rubio la viera con ternura

**-Vaya eres una sirenita muy curiosa- **dijo el rubio -**me recuerdas a la película de "La Sirenita" viste la película- **

**-Si la vi, pero no se que tenga que ver con la película- **se hizo la ofendida, pero quería saber porque el rubio la comparaba con la caricatura - **me vas a decir?- **

-**Bueno, sabes lo que le paso a la sirenita por ir al exterior?- **preguntó a la chica la cual asintio - **bueno a ella me recuerdas- **con esto dejo a Michiru más confundida

-**Podrías ser más específico?- **claro que conocia la historia, vio quien sabe cuantas veces esa pelicula pero no entendía a lo que se refería su amado rubio, en vista de que no iba a tener más información por parte del rubio empezó a recordar lo que podía de la pelicula -**"aver, Ariel vivía en el fondo de mar , luego fue a la superficie y se encontro con un barco dentro del cual iba un chico guapo, un principe sino mal lo recuerdo y luego...y luego...- **fue cuando recordo lo que le paso a la sirenita cuando fue a la superficie, perdio la voz, casi pierde su reino, pero no todo fue tan malo porque con ello encontro el amor, Michiru volteó a ver a Haruka y se encontró con las esmeraldas del rubio miraban al cielo, pero eso no significaba que no estuviera prestando atención a la chica, solo estaba esperando la respuesta

-**Ya sabes a qué me refiero?- **

-**Creo que si- **la chica no sabía si se refería a la curiosidad de la sirenita por el mundo exterior ó el encuentro con el principe del cual se enamoró y todo lo que paso para poder estar con el - **pero por qué me comparas con una caricatura?- **a Michiru le gustaría ser la sirenita y que Haruka fuera su principe, por lo menos no tendría de que preocuparse por su obligación como sailor y viviría en el mar

-**Por qué te comparó con Ariel?, bueno porque ambas se me hacen tiernas- **cuando Haruka dijo eso ambos se sonrojaron, rapidamente agregó lo primero que se le ocurrio -**además recuerda que siempre andaba explorando los barcos hundidos- **Haruka dio un suspiro -**"en qué ando pensando?, por poco y digo una estupidez, pero es que es cierto, Michiru se me hace tierna y linda, por poco y le digo que es linda, qué pensaría de mi?"-**

**-"Soy tierna? le paresco tierna?, bueno no puedo pedir más"- **con esa idea Michiru tuvo para ser feliz hasta el otro día que tuviera que ver a Haruka junto a su prometida- **Ruka-**Michiru se acercó a Haruka para abrazarlo, no quería soltarlo

-**Dime Sirena-** Haruka puso su brazo derecho alredor de los hombros de Michiru

**_¿qué es lo que me hace pensar  
Lo que me dice tu rostro?  
Y me preguntas "¿nos volveremos a ver?"  
Cada vez que hablas tanto, no entiendo lo que dices  
En un momento te veo y entonces lloro  
¿sirve de algo que veas mis lágrimas?_**

**_-_Haruka, mañana cuando veas a tu prometida, qué pasara?- **

**-Qué pasara? la verdad no lo se- **y es que era verdad, no se había puesto a pensar lo que podría pasar en el momento en que volviera a ver a Shizuru -** creo que hablaremos sobre la boda- **

**_Y yo digo "quiero que me ames"  
De una forma especial, pero aún no sé cual  
Y sigo con este sentimiento  
De que no te volveré a ver..._**

**_-_Tu crees qué cambien las cosas entre tu y yo?-** podría ser este hecho la que haga que se aleje de Haruka?, será por eso qué Setsuna cada vez que podía le recordaba a Sailor Uranus?

-**Cambiar?-** Haruka pensaba en lo mismo, las cosas cambiarían entre ellos?, pero la causa no era su dichosa boda, sino su misión como Kazekage; en estos momentos no debía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera proteger a la portadora del Cristal de Plata, pero sus pensamientos cambiarón de rumbo cuando conoció a Michiru; había decidido que si peleaba al lado de Sailor Moon y las demás sailors sería para protegerlas a ellas, de hecho esa es su misión, pero se enamoró y ahora solo deseaba proteger a Michiru -**"proteger...se que puedo hacerlo...pero por qué? sigo sin entender por que ella? por qué Michiru?"- **el rubio dejo sus pensamientos y respondio la pregunta de Michiru -**nada va a cambiar Sirena, recuerda que te prometí que siempre estaríamos juntos, pase lo que pase- **Haruka tomo la mano derecha de Michiru con la izquierda , mientras con su brazo derecho la sostenía de la cintura, ambos empezarón un juego con sus manos (NA: el mismo que sale en la serie xD)

**_Me gustaría decírtelo, pero no encuentro las palabras  
Quizás debo escuchar tus mentiras  
Yo no podría decirte "no me dejes"  
Cuando sueltas mi mano  
Pienso "¿te olvidaras  
De mi?"_**

**-"Otra vez siento que esto ya lo he vivido, pero no se por qué?"- **Michiru recargó su cabeza en el pecho de Haruka mientras observaba sus manos entrelazadas -**no me dejes atrás Haruka-**

**-No lo haré Michiru- **ante esto, algunos remordimientos vinierón a su corazón, pero el sentir la mano de Michiru con la suya alejaba cualquier duda, miedo o remordimiento que pudiera sentir -** no te dejare-**

Ambos se encontraban disfrutando de ese momento, era la primera vez que se tomaban de esa forma las manos y aunque ignoraban los sentimientos del otro, ambos buscaban de una forma transmitir sus verdaderos sentimientos

* * *

**-Qué hace Rei aquí?- **preguntó Serena al ver a la pelinegra acercarse amenazadoramente

-**Gatita protegeme- **dijo Alex mientras se ponía detrás de la rubia

-**Es cierto lo que me dijo Mina??!!- **exclamo Rei quien salió de su escuela para alcanzar a sus amigos lo más rápido posible al saber el acontecimiento que se dio en la clase de la señorita Monica

-**Qué fue lo que te dijo?- **preguntó Alex asomando la cabeza por el hombro de Serena, quien ya estaba detrás de Lita

-**Lo que paso con el trabajo que le dejo la señorita Monica, es imposible que lo consiguiera resolver sin ningún error- **dijo mientras se llevaba las manos a la cintura -**aver, una explicación lógica a este hecho tan extraño- **con la punta del pie derecho empezó a golpear el suelo

-**Qué pasa chicas?- **en ese momento, para salvación de Alex y Serena aparecierón Michiru seguida de Haruka

-**Michiru salvanos de la bruja de Rei- **dijo Serena saliendo de su escondite

**-BRUJA?? A QUIEN LLAMAS BRUJA, SERENA TONTA??!!-**

**-PUES A TI, REI CARA DE BRUJA!!- **Serena empezó a sacarle la lengua

-**VIEJA ARPÍA!!- **Rei también saco la lengua; y como siempre teminarón peleando

-**Ya me imaginaba que algo así pasaría- **dijo Ami mientras escuchaba el pleito entre sus amigas

-**Pero qué fue lo que paso?, más bien qué hace Rei aquí?- **preguntó Michiru

-**Pues...- **Mina fue quien les explico lo que había pasado - **y eso es todo-**

-**Qué es lo que tiene de malo?- **preguntó Haruka

-**No escuchaste lo que dijo Mina?- **preguntó Lita

-**Si pero no veo el lado malo- **decía el rubio mientras veía a Serena quien seguía discutiendo con Rei -** más bien creo que deberían estar contentas por lo que paso, por muy extraño que paresca-**

**-Verdad qué si Haru?- **dijo Alex, quien ahora se encontraba escondido detras de Haruka

-**Deja de esconderte detrás de mi- **se hizo a un lado para ya no estar frente a Alex -** por cierto, qué no deberías estar en este momento en la galería con Shizuru?-**

**-Ah es cierto, gracias por recordarmelo- **Alex vió su oportunidad de alejarse de Rei -**bueno nos vemos después- **

**-HATAKE!!- **exclamarón Serena y Rei al ver como el pelinegro intentaba escapar de la sacerdotisa

-**Nos vemos!!- **sin importarle los gritos de Serena, Alex se fue corriendo hasta perderse de vista

-**Traidor- **dijo Serena mientras veía la dirección que había tomado el pelinegro

-**Haruka, tu sabés cómo le hizo Alex para ayudar a Serena?- **preguntó Michiru

-**Me permites la libreta que te dio Alex?- **preguntó mientras extendía su mano hacia la rubia de chongitos

-**Si- **Serena busco la libreta entre sus cosas hasta que la encontro - **es esta, nose como pero me ayudo muchisimo-**

**-Por lo que me dijo, todas ustedes han tratado de ayudarla en diferentes cosas- **decía mientras veía la libreta -**ahora entiendo- **dijo para si al haber descubierto el secreto de Hatake

-**Qué sucede?- **preguntó Michiru acercandose a observar la libreta

-**Bueno, en realidad Alex no ayudo a bombón, todo lo que consigió el día de hoy fue porque ella misma se lo propuso-**

**-Qué quieres decir?- **preguntó Ami

-**Me refiero a esto-** Haruka le paso la libreta a Ami y fue que se dio cuenta de que en cada tema venía un dibujito parecido a la señorita Monica-**en realidad eso no fue lo que la ayudo Ami, ve a la página de atras-**

**-Oh, pero esto es solo una nota- **dijo Ami

-**Qué dice Ami?- **preguntó Mina

-"**Recuerda lo que hablamos gatita, creo en ti; cree en ti" es todo lo que dice- **dijo la peliazul

-**De qué hablarón ustedes?- **preguntó Rei

-**Bueno, ayer Alex me hizo compañía antes de llegar a mi casa ya que le quedaba de paso a donde iba, realmente no se a donde iba a ir pero me acompaño, antes de separarnos...-**la rubia hizo memoria

**FLASHBACK**

_Ambos chicos se encontraban caminando con dirección a la casa de Serena, Alex decidió acompañarla porque tenía que a buscar unas cosas que le hacían falta para su exposición, además de que quería hablar con la rubia_

_-**Gatita, ya checastes la libreta que te di?-**_

_**-Si pero no le entiendo, en verdad me vas a ayudar?- **preguntó la rubia mientras lo veía caminar tranquilamente_

**_-En realidad no__-_**

**_-QUEE??!! entonces para qué andas ofreciendo tu ayuda sino me vas a ayudar?- _**

**_-Porque estoy seguro de que puedes hacer cualquier cosa sin la necesidad de que te ayuden-_**

**_-Pero es Física-_**

_**-Eso no importa, dime una cosa gatita, para qué has pedido que te enseñen a cocinar, tocar el violín y hablar ingles?, acasó es para sorprender a tu novio?- **ambos jovenes se detuvierón, Alex miraba que Serena mostraba un semblante triste -**si es asi que pena me das-**_

_-**Alex- **era la primera vez que el pelinegro le hablaba así -** yo solo quiero que Darien se sienta orgulloso de mi-**_

**_-Nada más por eso? , solo te importa lo que el piense?, porque si es así dejame decirte que estas mal-_**

**_-Darien es la persona que más amo en este mundo- _**

_-**Y también es la persona que hace que te equivoques o se te olviden las cosas. De qué sirve que las chicas te ayuden, si la ayuda que estas pidiendo no es para ti?-**el pelinegro la miraba de manera tranquila, casi pasando por alto el semblante triste de Serena - **las veces que les has pedido ayuda son para quedar bien con Darien, yo no digo que este mal pero creo que primero deberías pensar en ti y luego en el-**Alex se acerco a Serena para tocar su hombro - **no me lo tomes a mal, pero Darien es un estorbo-**_

_**-Pero cómo te atreves a decirle así a Darien?- **Serena estuvo a punto de darle una cachetada, pero la mirada del pelinegro hizo que se detuviera_

_**-Porque es la verdad, tu cabeza solo se la vive pensando en el y eso hace que no puedas realizar bien las cosas- **dió un suspiro -**quieres aprender algo por el simple hecho de quedar bien ante el, pero de alguna manera tu subconciente te hace creer que no lo vas a hacer bien, que todo lo que haces estará mal y no le podrás dar gusto a tu novio-**_

**_-Es cierto, a veces pienso que no meresco a Darien, siento que no meresco su amor-_**

**_-Pues si sigues pensando así entonces en verdad no mereces que Darien te ame- _**_Alex se acerco a Serena y le dio un golpecito con su dedo indice en la frente - **liberate de la idea de que vas a hacer todo mal, de que no le podras dar gusto a Darien, de acuerdo?-**_

_**-Oye!! eso dolio- **dijo mientras se tocaba la frente_

_-**Jajaja, lo se; recuerda lo que te dije gatita, no hagas las cosas por quedar bien con los demas, haslas por quedar bien contigo. Bueno, yo me tengo que ir nos vemos después gatita- **el pelinegro le guiño un ojo_

_**-Hasta luego Alex- **Serena más calmada se despidió de el_

**FIN FLASBACK**

**-Y eso fue lo que me dijo- **dijo la rubia recordando ese momento

-**Ja, con que eso paso; ya me lo imaginaba viniendo de Hatake-**

**-A qué te refieres Haruka? tu sabes lo que hizo realmente?- **preguntó Michiru

-**Solo escuchó lo que las chicas le dijeron, sacó la conclusión de que todo lo que quería aprender era para otra persona y no para su beneficio propio y supongo que te dijo que te deshicieras de aquello que acapara abosolutamente tu atención-**

**-Algo así- **dijo un poco apenada la rubia

-**Pues yo también me retiro, nos vemos después chicas- **antes de que Haruka se fuera le habló a Michiru -**Sirena, te gustaría qué mañana pasara por ti para ir juntos a la galería?- **Haruka no volteó a ver a Michiru porque inexplicablemente apareció un rubor en su rostro

**-Eh?...ah...si...si...claro...me gustaría- **Michiru no se esperaba la petición de Haruka y también le apareció un rubor

-**Ok, yo te hablo después para ponernos de acuerdo, con permiso- **con paso rápido se alejo de las chicas, las cuales se le quedaron un poco curiosas por su actitud y luego voltearón a ver a Michiru

-**Este, ejem Michiru- **se aclaró la garganta Rei - **nos podrías decir qué sucede?-**

**-Sucede?- **preguntó mirando a la sacerdotisa un poco nerviosa -**"acasó se habran dado cuenta?, no, no lo creo"- **pensó Michiru

-**Aja, aver Michiru por qué ese sonrojo?- **preguntó Serena

-**De qué hablan?- **Michiru se empezó a alejar de las chicas que la iban acorralando hacia la pared de la escuela

-**Michiru a ti te gusta Haruka verdad?- **dijo Mina como si nada

-**Qué...? no...claro que no...solo somos amigos- **empezaba a ponerse nerviosa

**-Y eso qué? nos hemos dado cuenta de como miras a Haruka- **dijo Lita guiñandole un ojo

-**Chicas mejor vamos con Unazuki, así podemos sacarle información a Michiru- **dijo Rei

-**No...chicas...esperen- **Michiru al verlas decididas, no le quedó remedio más que seguirlas

Lo primero que hicierón cuando llegarón a la cafetería de su amiga Serena, Mina y Rei fue a pedir malteadas

-**Ahora si Michiru, a ti gusta Haruka y no lo vayas a negar porque bien que hemos visto como te le quedas viendo- **dijo Serena

-**Pues...-**

**-Siiiii!!!!???- **las 5 chicas preguntarón

-**Yo...-**el rostro de Michiru se ruborizo a más no poder -**"les tengo que decir, son capaces de no dejarme en paz...pero ellas saben que Haruka es mujer, cómo lo tomaran?...y qué me importa lo que piensen?, son mis sentimientos"- **con esa idea decidió responderles - **si me gusta pero no solo eso, también me enamore de Ruka- **todo temor de decirles sobre lo que sentía se fue, necesitaba decir lo que sentía por Haruka a quien fuera y si eran estas niñas mejor, o no?

**-Michiru- **dijeron Serena y compañía, a excepción de Ami -**FELICIDADES MICHIRU!!!!!!!!- **gritaron las chicas, menos Ami

-**Qué?- **fue lo único que salió de su boca

-**Michiru te puedo hacer una pregunta?- **preguntó timidamente Ami

-**Si claro Ami- **

**-Michiru has pensado sobre el hecho de que Haruka es una mujer?- **preguntó toda roja, pero a la vez su pregunta hizo que las demás chicas prestarán atención a lo que fuera responder Michiru

-**Si y no me importa, amo a Haruka por lo que es, lo demás...-**Michiru no pudo terminar de hablar porque Ami volvió a hablar

-**Yo no me refería a eso, sino al hecho de que le diras a Setsuna?, recuerda que cada que puede te recuerda que tienes que esperar a que aparesca Sailor Uranus- **dijo la peliazul seriamente

**-Y eso qué tiene de malo?...un momento, no me estarás queriendo decir que...- **Michiru se le quedó viendo a Ami

**-No estoy segura Michiru, támpoco quiero que le prestes atención a esa posibilidad, sino al hecho de que Setsuna pueda pensar que Haruka es esa Sailor-**

**-Y por qué tendría que pensar eso?-**

**-Fácil, ella dice que cuando tu te enámores sera porque tu corazón ya encontró a Uranus- **habló sabiamente Ami - **yo no creo eso, pero no tengo idea de que es lo que pienses tu-**

**-Setsuna sabe que amó a Haruka, lo que no sabe es que es una chica, también sabe cual es mi postura sobre Uranus-**

**-Cuál es Michiru?- **preguntó Rei quien había puesto atención a la platica de las 2 peliazules

**-No es obvio?, Michiru se enámoro de Haruka y no piensa cambiar de parecer, verdad Michiru?- **dijo Lita

-**Asi es Lita, no pienso estar esperando por alguien quien no tiene ni la más mínima intención de aparecer en esta época y aunque Setsuna diga que la espere no lo hare-**

**-ASI SE HABLA MICHIRU**!!- exclamaron Mina y Serena

**-Ahora si lo más importante Michiru, Haruka sabe que lo amas**?- preguntó Rei

**-No Rei, hace unos días estuve a punto de confesarle mis sentimiento, pero no pude por la interrupción de un mensaje a mi celular enviado por Setsuna, me preguntó si lo envió a proposito, con eso de que es la guardiana de las puertas del tiempo-**

**-Pero suponiendo que ya le has declarado tus sentimientos a Haruka, recuerdas que esta comprometido con la tal Fujino?- **dijo Mina

-**Si lo recuerdo, pero Alex piensa que Haruka no esta interasado en su... prometida, cree que va a cancelar la boda pero solo son supocisiones de parte de Alex-**

**-Pues si Alex lo dice es porque Haruka le a dado indicios de pensarlo, recuerda que tienen tiempo de conocerse**- dijo Ami

**-Pero también esta otra duda y esa es saber si Haruka esta enamorado de Michiru-**dijo Serena, ante lo cual las otras 4 chicas se llevarón una mano a la barbilla para pensar en la posibilidad de que el rubio estuviera enamorado de Michiru

-**Chicas- **la belleza marina estaba sorprendida por la reacción de las chicas, no pensó que fuerán a aceptar el hecho de que se hubiera enamorado de una mujer **-por qué?, por qué tomarón tan a la ligera el hecho de que me allá enamorado de Haruka?- **no lo entendía, quería saber

-**Porque yo creo que el amor es el sentimiento más puro de este Universo, no importa si se da entre 2 personas del mismo sexo, si hay diferencia de edad o clase social, yo creo que mientras exista ese amor lo demás no importa, bueno eso es lo que pienso yo-**

**-Serena- **dijo Michiru, todas las demás se le quedarón viendo a la rubia

-**Qué?, asi pienso yo, tienen algún problema?-**preguntó la rubia cruzandose de brazos y volteando a ver a sus amigas quienes se empezarón a reir de ella

**-No, ni uno- **dijo Ami moviendo las manos

-**Más les vale- **amenazó la rubia

-**Volviendo al asunto de Haruka, qué piensas hacer Michiru?- **dijo Lita

-**En verdad no lo se Lita, si Haruka no estuviera...comprometido con Shizuru quizas las cosas fueran menos complicadas-**

**-Solo por eso?, yo creo que tu eres quien te complicas las cosas Michi- **dijo Mina - **desde cuando conoces a Haruka?-**

**-Desde hace un mes-**

**-Ok, y en todo este tiempo has estado enamorada de Haruka?- **preguntó Mina

-**Si, a qué punto quieres llegar Mina?- **preguntó Michiru

-**Cómo le has hecho para ocultar tu amor todo este tiempo?, bueno no es mucho tiempo, pero si le agregamos que comparten el mismo salón, las horas que pasan juntos; en resumén es bastante tiempo- **dijo Ami

-**Se que es mucho tiempo pero eso no me ha importado, todo este tiempo me a servido para ir conociendo a Haruka y aún asi creo que nose nada de Ruka-**dijo Michiru con semblante triste

-**Qué quieres decir con eso Michiru?- **preguntó Serena

-**Cuando estoy con Haruka me siento bien, con el simple hecho de estar a su lado me hace feliz, pero a veces lo siento tan distante, como si estuviera en otro lugar al cual no puedo llegar, en otras ocasiones a veces siento como si quisiera que todo el mundo se alejara, como si no quisiera a nadie a su alrededor-**

**-Si esa es la situación-**dijo Ami

-**Nosotras- **continuo Rei

-**Nos encargaremos- **siguió Lita

-**De que esa situación- **agregó Mina

**-Cambie para bien tuyo Michiru- **dijo Serena para luego agregar - **porque nosotras ...-**

**-LUCHAMOS POR EL AMOR Y LA JUSTICIA!!!!!- **dijerón las 5 chicas dejando a Michiru conmovida y un poco asustada por el entusiasmo de estas niñas que estaban dispuestas a ayudarle con su no-romance con Haruka

-**Serena, chicas no se que decir...esto es tan sorpresivo- **Michiru nunca se hubiera imaginado el entusiasmo de estas jovencitas, las conocía y sabía de lo que eran capaces para ayudar a alguien, pero nunca se imagino ser un motivo de ese entusiasmo

-**Tranquila Michiru, nosotras te ayudaremos con Haruka- **dijo Serena -**chicas, a partir de mañana llevaremos acabo el plan "Ruka-Chiru: el viento y el mar juntos"- **dijo mientras levantaba un dedo al aire

-**Viento?- **preguntó Ami

-**Mar?- **dijo Rei

-**Ruka y Chiru? -**dijo Lita

-**Sere amiga mía, nos podrías decir cuál es tu maravilloso plan?- **preguntó Mina mientras le tocaba el hombro a su amiga

-**Pues el plan es...es...es...no lo se pero algo se nos ocurrrira jajaja- **se empezó a reir al ver que solo hablo por hablar, mientras a sus amigas les apareció una gotita en la cabeza

-**SERAS TONTA, SERENA TONTA!-**

**-YA VAS A EMPEZAR BRUJA?!-**

**-REPITELO DE NUEVO ARPIA-**

**-Con mucho gusto - **la rubia se lleno de aire los pulmones y grito -**BRUJA!!- **grito y toda la gente que se encontraba en el lugar empezó a voltear a la mesa de estas lindas jovencitas tan decentes, bueno la mayoria de ellas

-**TONTA!!-**

**-BRUJA TONTA!!-**

**-SERENA GORDA!!- **con eso empezarón la misma rutina: jalada de cachetes y sacadas de lengua

-**Aver chicas en lo que estabamos- **dijo Mina -** mañana es el evento en la galería de Alex, ahí debe de estar la tal Shizuru o no?-**

**-Si, es la dueña de la galería- **respondio Michiru

-**Chicas mañana en la galería hay que estar al pendiente de esos 2, según Alex y suena bastante lógico, mañana darán a conocer su compromiso- **dio Mina, Lita y Ami se le quedarón viendo, Serena y Rei dejarón de pelear y también prestarón atención, pero quien quedó sorprendida fue Michiru -**ups-**

-**No...no es posible- **esto lástimo su corazón, ni Haruka ni Alex le habían dicho los planes de Shizuru con Haruka - **no sabía nada- **en sus ojos se empezaban a formar lagrimas - **si eso pasa...entonces...yo...ya no hay oportunidad-** las lágrimas empezarón a salir de su hermoso rostro

-**Y quién dijo que no señorita Kaioh?- **

**-ALEX!!!!!!!-**

**-Hola chicas- **el pelinegro se encontraba en la mesa de a lado, pero las chicas no lo habían visto porque un periodico le cubría el rostro -**Michiru no me digas que ya te diste por vencida?-**

**-Alex qué haces aquí?- **preguntó Serena -**no deberías estar en otra parte?-**

**-Si lo se gatita, pero me dio hambre y quise pasar a comer, acaso no puedo?-** decía mientras tomaba un refresco que había pedido para después voltearse a ver a Michiru - **entonces Michiru, qué haras?-**

**-No lo se, son muchas cosas las que debo pensar-**

**-Pues tienes hasta mañana, no tengo idea de que es lo que vaya a pasar mañana, lo que si se es que de ti depende ser feliz-**

**-Pero y si Haruka no me corresponde?... y si se llega a casar?-**

**-Por lo menos tendras el consuelo de que lo intentaste- **volvió a tomar de su refresco -**por cierto chicas, les gustaría venir mañana a la exposición?, sería muy agradable verlas por ahí-**

**-Pero no habra problema con la dueña de la galería?- **preguntó Ami

-**Con Shizu?, por supuesto que no ya hable con ella hace unos momentos y dijo que no, asi que no te preocupes Ami-**

**-Seguro?-**

**-Dudas de mi Rei?, acaso me ves cara de Serena Tsukino o qué?-**

**-Oye- **dijo la rubia lanzandole una bola de papel

-**Bueno qué dicen?, aceptan?- **preguntó el pelinegro para luego agregar -**sino como van a ayudar a Michiru el día de mañana?-**

**-Esta decidido, iremos a esa exposición !!!- **exclamo Mina alzando su mano

-**Pero si tu ya estabas invitada- **dijo Lita

-**Es cierto jejeje- **se empezó a reir

-**Entonces supongo que ahora van a buscar sus vestidos verdad?- **preguntó Alex - **vamos no se les vaya a hacer tarde-**

**-Es cierto chicas hay que buscar que nos vamos a poner mañana- **dijo Lita, mientras las demás chicas se ponían de pie

-**Michiru no te preocupes por lo que pase mañana, estoy seguro que las cosas saldran bien tanto para ti como para Haruka- **dijo el pelinegro mientras volvía a perderse entre las hojas del períodico mientra la sirena se le quedaba viendo

**-Vamos chicas que se nos hace tarde- **dijo Rei mientras las demás la seguían

-**Hatake por qué no me habías dicho que tenías tan encantadoras jovencitas como amigas?-**una chica hermosa se ponía de pie de la mesa que estaba atras de Alex

**-Fujino, será mejor que mantegas tus hermosos ojitos alejados de mis lindas y tiernas amigas- **Alex guardo el periodico y observo como Shizuru se acercaba a la mesa - **y qué te parecio Michiru?- **le señalo que tomara asiento

**-Se ve que esta perdidamente enamorada de Haruka, pero de alguna manera tiene razón, cuando estaba con Haruka era como si hablara al vacío-**

**-Jajaja, que dramatica me saliste Shizuru, pero tienes razón a mi me a pasado que hablo con Haru y siento como si le hablara al viento-**

**-Y dices que la dramatíca soy yo, dime Alex que pretendes que haga mañana con Haru?, más bien dime qué pretendes hacer tu? porque sigo sin entender que es lo que quieres-**

**-Solo estoy buscando a la persona que haga regresar a la Haruka que yo conocí, aquella que perdí hace mucho tiempo- **el rostro de Alex mostraba cierta tristeza mezclada con un poco de molestia

**-A qué te refieres Alex?- **Shizuru vio con preocupación al pelinegro

-**Es díficil de explicar Shizu, cada vez que veo a Haruka con Michiru, aunque ese terco no lo quiera aceptar, puedo ver que es feliz aunque sea por un momento y estoy seguro que Michiru es la persona que podría hacer que Haruka vuelva a hacer el de antes-**

**-Bueno, no tengo el gusto de conocer a Michiru pero si tu dices que es esa persona puede ayudar al Haruka que tu dices conocer, entonces te ayudare- **Shizuru le tendio la mano a Alex

-**Gracias Shizuru- **respondio el pelinegro tomando con delicadeza la mano de Fujino

* * *

Haruka se encontraba en el segundo piso del edificio en el que vivía con Alex el cual era un gimnasio o eso parecía, al fondo donde se encontraban 2 caminadoras había una puerta la cual daba a un cuarto obscuro, hasta que Haruka encontro el interruptor e ilumino el cuarto donde había un gran jacuzzi. Se fue acercando a preparar lo que para Haruka sería un baño tranquilizante, busco primero los aceites que utilizaría este día, después se dispuso a llenar el jacuzzi con agua y luego agrego el aceite que había escogido uno antiestrés con olor a rosas blancas. Ya preparado su deseado baño empezó a desvestirse mostrando su anatomía femenina con algunos rasgos masculinos como lo era su torso, muestra de su entrenamiento para toda clase de deportes y a la vez de su duro entrenamiento como guerrero de Akatsuki

-**"Ya me hacía falta un baño de estos aunque tome uno el Lunes después de esa pelea en la que salí herido"- **Haruka se puso a recordar lo que había pasado en esa pelea, analizando el por qué? había salido herido en 2 partes de su cuerpo -**"en qué fallé?, todo iba bien**"- pensaba mientras analizaba cada movimiento que dio **- "error, desde que llegue a ese lugar todo iba mal**"- recordó que en su cabeza traía varias cosas que no lo dejaban pensar tranquilamente - **"el error fue mío, pero por qué?, puede que el haber sentido ese beso me hubiera dejado confundido"-**Haruka miro hacia el techo -**"pero solo fue un sueño, estoy seguro a parte venía pensando en algo que es completamente absurdo"-** recordo también que ultimamente tenía en la cabeza de que Neptune y Michiru eran muy parecidas físicamente, pero en cáracter no, bueno eso creía -**"por andar pensando en esas 2 estoy cometiendo errores cuando de supone que Nidaime Kazekage no comete errores y menos por semejantes tonterías, es tan...tan..."- **soltó un suspiro -** "esas 2 me confunden, sobre todo Michiru; supongo que tendre que aceptar delante de Alex que me enamore, pero debo de evitar fallar como Kazekage"- **ante esta idea Haruka se sumergió por completo

* * *

En casa de las externas, Michiru se encontraba observando el vestido que llevaría mañana en la noche

-**Depende de mi el que yo sea feliz-** Michiru se fue al balcón a observar el cielo que empezaba a dar muestras del inico de la noche -** debo de intentarlo- **con esa idea término de buscar lo que iba a utilizar el día de mañana. En ese momento sono el télefono, pero no lo contesto

-**Michiru es Ruka- **se escuchó la voz de Hotaru quien estaba afuera de la habitación de la ojiazul - **acaso no le piensas contestar?- **dijo entrando al cuarto con el télefono inalambrico en la mano derecha, Michiru se lo fue a quitar de la mano, no fuera a ser que esta niña dijera cosas que no son

-**Haruka cómo estas?...bien gracias...mañana a las 7:30 p.m...ok estaré esperandote...si que descanses...nos vemos mañana- **Michiru sonrío

-**Supongo que es mejor que me retire, hasta mañana Michiru- **dijo la pequeña saliendo del cuarto de Michiru

**-Hasta mañana Hotaru- **dijo Michiru -** "mañana, qué es lo que pasara?"- **Michiru salió al balcón y se puso a observar el cielo cubierto de estrellas que hacían compañía a la Luna

* * *

El día de la exposición llegó. Alex le dio sus pases a las chicas mientras ellas se ponían de acuerdo a la hora en la que iban a llegar a la galería, por otra parte Mina se ponía de acuerdo con Alex al ser ellos 2 uno de las 5 personas que tenían que estar un poco antes de la apertura de la galería

-**Más te vale que estes lista para cuando pase por ti de acuerdo?- **

**-Si Alex tranquilo-**

Por otra zona de la escuela, para ser exactos en el salón de música, se encontraban Haruka y Michiru ensayando para no tener errores; en ese punto ambos jovenes se habían dado cuenta que coincidían en el hecho de no tener que cometer errores, todo tenía que ser perfecto

-**"Como el viento y el mar"- **pensó Michiru y en ese momento comprendio lo que había dicho Serena el día anterior -**"si lo veo de esta forma, a mi me gusta nadar, adoro el mar y Haruka adora la velocidad, sentirse en contacto con el viento; viento y mar juntos en una misma sintonía"-**

**-Michiru, sucede algo?- **preguntó el rubio al ver a la ojiazul sonriendo

-**No, nada-** Michiru guardo su violín y volteó a ver a Haruka quien se encontraba guardando sus cosas

-**Sirena paso por ti al rato- **volteó el rubio, quien se sorprendio al ver a Michiru quien tenía la mirada fija sobre el -**"qué le pasa a Michiru?, es extraño"- **Haruka poso sus ojos en los labios rosas de Michiru -**"sus labios...sería malo si la beso ahora?...en qué estoy pensando?"-** sin darse cuenta, Haruka estaba muy cerca de Michiru

-**"Esto es...Haruka parece que me quisiera besar"- **pensaba Michiru al ver la cecanía de la persona que amaba, pero...en esta vida siempre hay peros y sobre todo interrupciones de algo llamado celular

-**"Estupido celular o no?"- **el rubio salio de su trance para contestar el aparato -**Tenoh...-**

**-"Eso estuvo cerca...otra vez un celular evita toda posibilidad de romance"- **pensó Michiru mientras veía a Haruka hablar por telefono y por lo que veía, Haruka se veía frustrado?, por la forma en la que sostenía el celular pareciera que lo iba a romper

-**DILE A TU GENTE QUE ES INUTIL...NO ME INTERESA COMO, SOLO QUE LO HAGAN...ADIOS!!!- **Haruka parecía molesto por algo, su rostro lo expresaba, además de ser la primera vez que Michiru lo veía asi, fue ahí cuando Haruka recordo la presencia de Michiru -**Michiru, disculpa por favor creo que exagere un poco- **dijo Haruka un poco apenado

-**No importa Ruka, pero qué es lo que paso que te puso de malas?- **preguntó Michiru inocentemente

-**Fallas con el equipo de carreras, se suponía que debían de tener el auto con el que voy a competir dentro de un mes reparado, pero no lo tienen por no se que problemas- **soltó un suspiro -"**aparte de que me interrumpieron en algo importante"- **penso -**bueno Sirena, es hora de irnos-**

**-Si- **Michiru asintió y ambos chicos salierón de la escuela

-**En verdad disculpa Sirena, no suelo ponerme asi, pero es que...- **Haruka fue silenciado por el dedo indice de Michiru que estaba sobre los labios de Haruka

**-No importa Ruka, mejor nos concetramos para la noche, no te parece?- **los ojos de Michiru, para gusto de Haruka (NA:y mio xD) mostraban ternura

-**Si, tienes razón- **Haruka sacó su celular para checar la hora- **quedamos que a las 7:30 te parece esa hora o paso más tarde?-**

**-Esa esta bien Haruka, recuerda que Alex, Mina...tu prometida, tu y yo somos los que debemos de estar antes en la galería-**

**-De acuerdo, entonces pasó por ti en la noche-** Haruka se fue a la izquierda mientras que Michiru se iba por el lado contrario

* * *

En el departamento de Haruka, este se encontraba saliendo del baño. Iba con una bata de baño, mientras se secaba el pelo con una toalla

-**Haruka estas listo?!!- **era la voz de Alex afuera del cuarto del rubio

-**Ya casi-**

-**Solo te aviso que ya me voy, quede en pasar por Mina!!- **

-**Ok, nos vemos en la galería- **Para ese entonces Haruka ya se había puesto el pantalón y la camisa a medio a brochar -**se te ofrece algo?-**habló sin voltear a la puerta que había sido habierta por Alex, según sin que Haruka se diera cuenta

-**Pense que ya estabas completamente vestido- **dijo el pelinegro quien portaba un smoking negro - **por fin llegó el día que había esperado-**

**Hoy es el gran dia-** dijo Haruka empezando a ponerse el saco negro del smoking -** estabas ansioso por esto verdad?-**el pelinegro asintió -**otra cosa de interés que vaya a suceder?-**

**_-_Hoy veras a tu prometida Haruka_-_**el pelinegro le acerco a Haruka una botella de perfume -**eso es interesante-**

**_-_Lo se-** Haruka ya estab completamente vestido, ahora se estaba perfumando -**pero me da igual, hay otras cosas de las cuales me tengo que preocupar- **término de bañarse en perfume y volteó a ver a su amigo

-**En eso te apoyo Tenoh, mmm creo que a tu traje le falta algo- **el pelinegro salió corriendo del cuarto de Haruka y a los segundos regresó con una rosa blanca -**con esto bastará- **decía mientras le colocaba la rosa en el saco

**-Blanca?- **preguntó el rubio mientras cerraba sus ojos para percibir el aroma de la rosa

-**No me digas que pensabas llevar la roja?- **señalo una rosa roja que se encontraba en la cama -** acaso le piensas dar la rosa del amor pasional a Shizuru?-**

**-Por supuesto que no, simple y sencillamente se me hizo bonita la flor-**

**-Ay Haruka todavía te faltan cosas por aprender; las rosas sirven para expresar lo que uno siente y no puede decir, o más bien no sabe como expresarlo, eso en cuanto a los colores, en cantidad son como las personas-**

**-Una flor puede ser todo eso?-**preguntó el rubio observando la rosa blanca

**-Eso y mucho más Haruka, ya deberías saberlo-** el pelinegro saco de su bolsillo la rosa que el portaba que también era blanca -**las rosas son como las personas, qué contradictorio no?, pero luego seguimos hablando de esto- **dijo mientras volvía a poner la rosa dentro e su saco- **me retiro, tengo que pasar por Mina, nos vemos en la galería-**

**-Es cierto, la rosa es como una persona- **el rubio volvió a colocar la rosa en su saco y se fue a recoger a Michiru

* * *

-**Michiru, será mejor que te apures, tu Ruka no tarda en llegar- **decía Hotaru aguantando la risa al ver a Michiru de un lado a otro buscando aretes, perfume, los últimos detalles para estar lista

-**No ayudes Hotaru- **decía Michiru colocandose un arete en la oreja derecha, en eso se escuchó el timbre -**no puede ser, ya llegó!!-**

-**Eres tu mi principe azul que yo soñe  
eres tu, tus ojos me vieron con ternuras de amor  
y al mirarme asi, el fuego encendio mi corazon  
y mi ensoñasion se hara realidad  
y te adorare como acontecio en mi sueño ideal  
lara lara lara lara lara lara  
y mi ensoñasion se hara realidad  
y te adorare COMO ACONTECIO EN MI SUEÑO IDEAL**- Hotaru empezó a cantar y a danzonear en el cuarto

-**Hotaru, serías tan amable de dejar de cantar eso?- **dijo Michiru al recordar el porque no le gustaba que Hotarua cantará eso

-**Pero Michiru si la cantó especialmente para ti- **ese era el motivo

**-MICHIRU YA LLEGÓ HARUKA!!!- **se escuchó desde la sala la voz de Setsuna

-**Vamos Hotaru- **ambas jovenes bajarón las escaleras encontrandose a Haruka por un lado de la sala y a Setsuna del otro, se podía sentir el ambiente tenso entre ellos -**buenas noches Haruka**- saludo la chica

-**Buenas noches...Michiru- **Haruka se quedó sin habla al ver a Michiru con un vestido azul turquesa que se pegaba a su escultural cuerpo, mostrando que se podía ver más hermosa de lo que Haruka se pudó imaginar -**"sabía que Michiru era hermosa, pero esto sobrepasa toda belleza existente en el Universo"- **pensaba el rubio mientras escaneaba el cuerpo de Michiru

-**Haruka, hola- **trataba la pequeña de hacer que el rubio le pusiera atención, hasta que se le ocurrió como sacar a Haruka de su ensoñación con Michiru

-**Eres tu el dulce ideal que yo soñe  
eres tu, tus ojos me vieron con ternuras de amor Al mirarte asi el fuego encendio mi corazon  
y mi enseñonacion se hara realidad  
y te adorare  
como acontecio en mi sueño ideal- **Hotaru volvió a cantar y a bailar por la sala, tomando a Haruka de las manos haciendo una pareja chistosa de baile

-**HOTARU!!- **gritarón Michiru y Setsuna, una por pena y la otra por regaño, haciendo que la pareja de baile volteara a verlas

-**Qué pasa?- **preguntó inocentemente Hotaru aún sosteniendo las manos de Haruka

-**Qué te dije sobre esa canción?- **dijo Michiru toda roja

-**Respeta a los invitados de Michiru- **dijo Setsuna más a modo de regaño

-**Pues a mi me gusto bailar contigo Hotaru- **dijo Haruka con una sonrisa que provoco el sonrojo de la pequeña **-esperó poder bailar contigo en otra ocasión**- decía mientras ponía una mano sobre su cabeza

**-Yo encantada de bailar contigo-** dijo animada la pequeña

**-HOTARU**!!- volvierón a gritar Michiru y Setsuna

**-Jeje, bueno entonces será para la otra pequeña-**

**-Setsuna ya nos vamos, no se a que hora regrese asi que no te preocupes y trata de dormirte temprano y tu también Hotaru-**

**-Si mamá-Michiru**- dijo Hotaru en modo de sarcasmo soltando a Haruka (NA: al fin xD)

**- Yo creo que mejor le haces caso no pequeña?-**

**-Si papá-Haruka**- esto ahora lo dijo a modo de burla logrando que la pareja se pusiera roja

-**Bueno chicos ya es hora de que se vayán- **dijo Setsuna -** Haruka, más te vale que la cuides-**

**-Tranquila Setsuna- **Haruka pusó su brazo derecho alrededor de los hombros de Michiru -**aunque no lo creas, yo siempre protegere a Michiru porque la quiero y no me perdonaría que algo malo le pasara-**los ojos de Haruka mostraban una seguridad que daban credito a sus palabras, cosa que sorprendio a Setsuna

-**"Este jovencito se ve muy seguro, esa mirada tan segura, la voz y la postura me hacen pensar que el en verdad esta enamorado de Michiru, nose pero me hace recordar la postura de Uranus cuando hablaba de Neptune, eran una hermosa pareja; la diferencia es que Uranus era mujer y este tal Haruka es hombre"- **pensaba Setsuna- **esta bien Haruka, confiare en ti-**

**-No te preocupes Setsuna, yo confío en Ruka, vamos-**

**-Con permiso, buenas noches- **dijo Haruka sin quitar su brazo de los hombros de Michiru, mientras salían de la casa

-**Insisto Setsuna, ellos hacen una linda pareja- **dijo Hotaru mientras cerraba la puerta

-**Lo que digas Hotaru-**

Estando afuera de la casa de Michiru, esta se sentía protegida por el brazo de Haruka y a la vez sorprendida por la seguridad con la que dijo que la protegería, aunque solo fuera por esta noche, pero lo haría; todo eso pensaba mientras iban rumbo a la galería, no habían hablado durante el trayecto provocando un silencio que ambos disfrutaban, asi podían sumergirse en sus propios pensamientos. Haruka por su lado venía pensando en lo que había dicho

-**"Lo que dije hace un momento es cierto, lo puedo sentir porque lo dije con el corazón"- **pensaba el rubio, aveces volteando a ver de reojo a Michiru, ya faltaban solo 4 calles para llegar y fue cuando Haruka recordó que había la posibilidad de encontrarse con un tumulto de periodistas bloqueandoles el paso -**Michiru, es probable que al llegar a la galería nos encontremos con un montón de reporteros-**

**-Estás seguró?-**

**-Tomando en cuenta que la dueña de la galería es una Fujino no me sorprendería encontrarme con tantos medios, por eso Sirena quiero que cuando bajemos del auto no te alejes de mi, de acuerdo?-**

**-De acuerdo- **Michiru observo que Haruka tenía razón. A unos metros de llegar a su destino se veían varias camaras

-**Tal y como lo imagine- **dijo el rubio al ver, si su vista no le fallaba, unas 50 personas entre reporteros y camarografos. Haruka se estaciono enfrente del edificio, bajo del carro para darse la vuelta y ayudar a Michiru a bajarse. Esta vez, Haruka decidió sacar un Mercedes-Benz SL Class, color negro y asientos de piel negro. Haruka ayudo a bajar a Michiru dandole su mano derecha a la cual Michiru acepto muy gustosa, cuando Haruka se volteó, sus ojos color esmeralda fuerón lastimados por el flash de una camara que estaba a escasos centimetros de su rostro provocando que perdiera la visibilidad por unos momentos, pero la mano de Michiru con la suya le sirvio de apoyo

**-Vamos Haruka**- dijo Michiru mientras seguía tomando la mano del rubio pero por los reporteros no podían pasar **- con permiso por favor-**

**-Usted es la novia de Haruka?-**

**-No, aún lado por favor- **decía Michiru tratando de avanzar con Haruka en una mano y en la otra su violín

-**Tenoh esta dama es su novia?-**

**-Ya les dijo que no, ahora largo que estorban!!-**Haruka como podía trataba de avanzar con Michiru, ya estaba empezando a recuperar la visión y veía que Michiru tampoco la estaba pasando bien - **"maldición"- **pensab Haruka mientras buscaba por donde pasar

**-Serían tan amables de dejarlos pasar?-**una voz femenina se escuchó detras de Haruka y Michiru, provocando que el rubio volteara a ver

**-Shizuru-**dijo Haruka al ver a una mujer hermosa portando un vestido rojo

**-Vamos adentro-**dijo la chica siendo víctima de las camaras, pero por ser la mismisima Shizuru Fujino logro entrar a la galería seguida de Haruka y Michiru -** al fin, no pense que el abrir una galería fuera a provocar la movilización de tantos medios de comunicación-**

**-Debiste suponerlo al ser una tu la que habría una galería-** dijo Haruka en tono de molestia, cosa que no le importo a Shizuru

-**Haruka Tenoh- **dijo Shizu con una sonrisa

**-Shizuru Fujino- **dijo Haruka en tono serio

-**Haruka cuanto tiempo sin verte-**

**-Lo mismo digo Shizuru-**

**-Shizuru Fujino, la prometida de Haruka-** extendio su mano a la ojiazul

**-Michiru Kaioh, amiga de Haruka-** lo mismo hizo Michiru, Haruka solo veía el cruzamiento de miradas, turquesas contra rubíes

-**He oído hablar mucho de ti, gracias por cuidar de mi novio- **dijo la castaña mientras se abrazaba a Haruka, quien ya tenía rato de haber soltado a Michiru

-**Novio??!!- **exclamarón Haruka y Michiru

-**Claro, peluchito no me digas qué ya te olvidaste de nuestro compromiso?-**preguntó mirando tiernamente a Haruka

-**"Peluchito? es lindo...momento Michiru tu vienes a otro asunto, tu vienes por tu Ruka, no por peluchito"-**

**-Shizu, sabes que a Haruka nunca le gusto que le dijeras peluchito, verdad hijo?-**

**-Padre- **dijo Shizuru viendo a un señor del mismo color de cabello, de una apariencia de unos 50 años vestido de traje negro

-**Señor Fujino buenas noches- **dijo Haruka extendiendo su mano al hombre mayor

-**Haruka Tenoh sabes que me puedes decir papá ya que pronto seremos familia- **dijo el señor Fujino dandole una palmadas en la espalda

-**Asi sobre eso padre...- **trató de hablar Shizuru

-**Shizuru hija, por qué no me dijiste que tu peluchito ya había llegado?-**

**-Mamá- **dijo la castaña viendo a una mujer de casi 50 años con un vestido azul marino, tenía el mismo color de ojos que su hija

-**Pero Haruka mira con quien has venido? nada más y nada menos que la prodigío del violín Kaioh Michiru, mucho gusto soy Asuka de Fujino-**

**-Mucho gusto señora- **dijo Michiru haciendo reverencia con la cabeza

-**Pero que descortesía la mia jovencita, mi nombre es Gendo Fujino y es interesante que alguién como tu conosca a Haruka- **el señor volteó a ver a Haruka quien lo único que quería era que apareciera Alex

-**Shizuruu!!!- **se escuchó una voz al fondo

-**Parece que alguién te busca hija- **dijo Asuka

-**Y yo se bien quien la busca- **dijo Haruka

-**Es Alex verdad?- **preguntó Michiru, como agradeciendo la aparición del pelinegro

-**Michiru vamos a ver donde vamos a tocar te parece?, porque estoy seguro de que Alex necesita hablar con Shizuru-**

**-Si, con permiso- **dijo cortesmente la ojiazul - **qué fue eso?- **preguntó mientras caminaba al lado de Haruka

-**Eso fué la familia de Shizuru, dan miedo ahora que recuerdo- **dijo Haruka mientras seguían caminado -**Sirenita, qué te parece si mejor vamos a conocer la galería, señorita Guía?-**

**-Suena bien joven turista, además no queremos que se pierda verdad?- **dijo Michiru al ver que Haruka le daba el brazo, ambos jovenes sonrierón al recordar que asi se dijerón el primer día de clases de Haruka, asi que empezarón a recorrer la galería, había gente que era la encargada de la recepción que daba vueltas de una lado a otro, pero eso no les impedía observar las fotografías que estaban colocadas -**en verdad que Alex adora tomar fotografías y no solo eso sino que sabe capturar el momento- **decía Michiru al observar una fotografía grande, de una joven de unos 25 años cargando a un bebe, en realidad era una niña por lo que pudo notar Michiru por su visión de artista, y eso que la imagén estaba en blanco y negro -**captó un momento que significa mucho para una madre y su hijo, los brazos seña de que siempre la va a proteger, sus ojos le dicen que puede confiar en ella y su sonrisa de que no solo es una madre, sino una amiga alguien en quien puedes confiar- **decía mientras pasaba su dedo indice por la imagen -**yo creo que eso quería expresar Alex en esta imagen, tu qué opinas Haruka?-**

**-Si pienso lo mismo- **en realidad a Haruka no le interesaba lo que dijera esa imagen, admiraba el trabajo del pelinegro y reconocía su talento, pero no estaba de humor para andar viendo y descifrando mensajes ocultos en imagenes

-**Veo que la señorita Kaioh tiene una buena percepción de mi trabajo- **era Alex quien venía acompañado de Shizuru - **eso me alaga vieniendo de una pintora-**

**-Es la verdad Alex, tienes una buena vista y una hagilidad excelente porque capturar un momento asi, justo y preciso, no cualquiera lo logra-**

**-Je, gracias Michiru tu debes de entender un poco de esto ya que tu plasmas tus sentimientos en un lienzo o en las notas de música que salen de tu violín- **dijo el pelinegro -**por cierto, hace poco llegarón las chicas poderosas, te andaban buscando pero se encontrarón con Mina, asi que les dije que yo venía por ti-**

**-Oye espera, yo estoy con Michiru y todavía tenemos...-**

**-Haru, no me digas que todavía van a ensayar?, es como si no confiaras en tus habilidades y sobre todo las de ella; deja que venga conmigo-**

**-Pero...- **trató de replicar el rubio, pero Shizuru lo tomó del brazo

-**A dondé creés que vas peluchito?, tu y yo tenemos que hablar sobre nuestra boda acasó se te olvido?-**

**-Bueno, los dejamos- **el pelinegro empezó a caminar hacia la entrada donde estaban las chicas, seguido por Michiru quien no entendía porque la separarón de Haruka, quien se fue con Shizuru de lado opuesto - **mira no me reclames sobre el porque te aleje de Haruka-**

**-"Pero cómo supo...?"- **pensó Michiru al ver que el pelinegro supo lo que venía pensando **-no entiendo, primero me dices que trate de saber si Haruka esta enamorado de mi y cuando tengo la oportunidad de estar a solas con Ruka vienes y nos separas, en verdad que no entiendo qué es lo que quieres que haga sino me dejas estar con Haruka-**

**-Michiru usa la lógica; los padres de Shizuru piensan que Haruka viene a anunciar su compromiso con Shizuru** , **además de que la gente que va a venir, en su mayoría, sabe acerca del compromiso de Haru, tienes idea de lo que podrían decir si ven a Haruka pasar más tiempo contigo que con Shizuru?- **Alex volteó a ver a Michiru quien venía pensando en esa situación -** se que a ti no te importa el que dirán, eso me alegra, y de hecho eso no debería importar pero conociendo a Haruka, aunque paresca que no le importa el que dirán, te aseguro que aceptaría casarse con ella si empiezan a decir cosas que no son y no queremos eso verdad?-** preguntó Alex

-**Tú crees que Haruka aceptaría hacer eso?-**

**-La verdad no, en todo caso quien acabara con este compromiso va a ser el destino-**

**-Destino?, Alex en verdad que aveces no te entiendo-**

**-No te ofendas, pero yo no te estoy pidiendo que me entiendas, simple y sencillamente lo que quiero decir es que Shizuru es de esas personas que no se dejan llevar por lo que esta predestinado para ella, busca de alguna manera ir transformando ese destino que se le marco...no se exactamente cuales sean sus planes a futuro pero Haruka no aparece en ellos, como amigo tal vez pero como pareja es completamente absurdo; lo mismo con Haruka, horita tiene muchas cosas en la cabeza, pero a diferencia de Shizuru, Haruka no tiene idea de como sobrellevar ese destino que se le marco y me doy cuenta que se encuentra confundido por no saber que camino tomar-**

**-Confundido?-**

**-Sería algo que de momento no entenderías**-el pelinegro siguió caminando hasta que vio a un grupo de jovencitas muy conocidas - **ahí estan las chicas, de momento vamos a dejar que Haru hable lo que tenga que hablar con Shizuru-**

* * *

Haruka y Shizuru se encontraban en un jardín que había mandado hacer Shizuru

**-Es muy bonito este lugar aunque ya es de noche para apreciar, pero creo que la iluminación que tiene es suficiente para dar una buena vista de este lugar- **Haruka se encontraba de pie observando hacia unos rosales -**no sabía que te gustarán las rosas-**

**-Tomando en cuenta que tenemos casi 3 años de no vernos no me extrañaría que no lo supieras-**Shizuru estaba sentada en una banca que se encontraba en medio del jardín (NA: el hardín es una replica del jardín que sale en Mai Hime xD) -**hablando de eso, qué has hecho en estos años?, solo recuerdo que te desapareciste y ni adios dijiste-**

**-Tenía asuntos importantes que atender y hasta a la fecha sigo atendiendo esos asuntos-**

**-Me preguntó que seran?- **se pusó de pie junto a Haruka, quien seguía observando las rosas -**qué opinas sobre nuestra boda?-**

**-No lo se, ni siquiera recordaba el hecho de que estabamos comprometidos hasta que Alex lo menciono-**

**-Pero que malo eres peluchito, cómo se te olvido algo tan importante?-**

**-Cómo si tu lo hubieras recordado todo este tiempo-**

* * *

-**Se puede saber que tanto comes Reiko?, acasó se te olvido que venimos a trabajar y no a comer?-**

**-Si pero yo trabajo mejor con el estomago lleno-**

**-Si te nota el estomago-**

* * *

Las chicas se encontraban recorriendo la galería junto a Alex, admiraban las fotografías que había expuesto el pelinegro ese día

-**Alex en verdad que tienes buen gusto-**

**-Gracias Rei, siempre trató de capturar el sentimiento que expresan las personas-**

**-Pero también hay fotografías de rosas, no me digas qué también expresan algo?-**

**-Por supuesto que si gatita, las rosas también son seres vivos capaces de sentir y expresar sus emociones y lo hacen mediante el color de sus petálos-**

**-No entiendo-**

**-No espero que lo hagas, después lo entederas- **el pelinegro se detuvo ante una imagén conocida para Michiru -** Michiru, dime qué es lo que vez en esta imagen?-**

**-Es Haruka viendo hacia el mar- **la ojiazul se puso a observar detenidamente la imagen antes de continuar -** a pesar de que Haruka se encuentra enfrente del mar, con un hermoso atardecer, puedo ver que no es feliz...no estoy muy segura pero lo siento através de su mirada- **se acerco a la imagén para observarla

**-Asi es Michiru, en si esa imagén dice algo que nosotros los humanos no vemos y que solo nos enfocamos en lo superficial, en el caso de Haruka, tiene dinero, fama, belleza, todo lo que la mayoría de los jovenes desearían a los 17 años; pero lo que Haruka no tiene es a alguién con quien compartir sus logros-**

**-Suena mal- **dijo Mina

-**Michiru, si te das cuenta a pesar de que vivo con Haruka hay muchas cosas que no se, me cuesta trabajo lograr entender sus pensamientos y yo se que tu puedes entenderlo facilmente-**

**-Alex a mi también me cuesta entenderlo yo...- **Alex interrumpio a Michiru con un movimiento de cabeza

**-No te diste cuenta el primer día que tocarón juntos?, Haru me comento que estaba sorprendido porque con una sola leida que le diste a la hoja te memorizaste la canción...pero no fue eso, sino que supiste como y cuando empezar a interpretar esa melodía...ni siquiera se porque se la pasarón ensayando-**

**-Eso qué significa?-**

**-Haruka, de alguna forma que no comprende, confía en ti y te aseguro que eso es por que te ama-**

* * *

**-Estas de acuerdo Haruka?-**

**-Es por nuestro bien, asi que no hay de otra-**

**-Entonces hoy lo anunciamos-** Shizuru al ver que Haruka le prestaba más atención a las rosas se para frente a el - **no te parece que yo soy más interesante que las rosas?-**

**-Tal vez- **dijo Haruka en tono de indiferencia -**no te ofendas pero tengo mejores en que pensar-**

**-En Kaioh?-** dijo mientras se acercaba sensualmente al rostro de Haruka - **qué tiene ella que no tenga yo?- **entonces coloco sus brazos alredor del cuello de Haruka

**-No querras saber- **Haruka solo miraba a Shizuru

-**Tan maravillosa es qué no nos quieres comparar peluchito?- **la castaña acerco su nariz al cuello de Haruka - **dimelo-**

-**No has cambiado verdad?, tan coqueta como siempre-** Haruka la tomo de la cintura y acerco su rostro al de ella - **lastima que conmigo eso no funcione-**

**-Nunca funciono verdad?- **dijo observando los ojos esmeraldas de Tenoh

-**Nunca-** fue lo único que dijo sin soltarla

* * *

Michiru y las demás se habían separado de Alex, ya que algunos reporteros le habían llamado para hacerle unas cuantas preguntas, eso dijerón ellos

-**Chicas mirén por allá- **dijo Lita

-**Es un jardín- **dijo Rei

-**Oígan chicas, en el jardín se ve una pareja- **dijo Ami

-**Pero si es Haruka- **dijo Mina

-**Qué hace afuera?-**preguntó Serena

-**Hablar con Shizuru- **dijo Mina al ver otra la otra sombra -**están abrazados...parece que se están besando-**

**-QUEEEEE?????!!!!!- **gritarón las 4 chicas junto a Michiru

-**Se puede saber por qué tanto escándolo?, ah ya veo- **en ese momento llegó Alex -**parece que se están besando- **en ese momento el pelinegro se empezó a reir - **acasó creyerón qué Haruka se estaba besando con Shizuru? jajaja-**

**-De qué te ríes?, no ves que eso no es gracioso?- **dijo Serena dandóle un golpe en la cabeza

-**Ouch!- **el pelinegro se toco donde la rubia le había dado el golpe -** ya se que no es gracioso, pero me da risa al ver que se asustán por un intento de beso-**

**-Intento?- **preguntó Michiru

-**Shizuru esta provocando a Haruka no lo ves?-**

* * *

-**Qué es lo que pretendes Shizuru?-**

**-Trató de saber, por qué prefieres a Kaioh y no a mi, eso es todo- **Shizuru insistía en provocar a Haruka

-**No me hagas preguntas que ni yo mismo se- **eso sorprendio a Shizuru haciendo que se soltara de Haruka

**-No sabes?, eso si es extraño- **Shizuru volvió a la banca tomada de la mano de Haruka -** si me preguntás creo saber la respuesta que buscas-**

**-Y según tu, cuál es esa respuesta?- **Haruka tomo asiento juntó de Shizuru

**-Ay peluchito, tu estas enamorado de Kaioh pero por alguna razón no lo quieres reconocer: tengo la idea de que no quieres porque tienes un amor pasado, es cierta mi teoría?-**

**-Pero qué estupidez estás diciendo Shizuru?- **Haruka se levantó de golpe, su cara mostraba molestia, pero eso no intimido a la chica

-**Por tu reacción parece que tengo razón- **dijo tranquilamente y también se puso de pie

-**Mejor me voy- **y sin más volvió a entrar a la galería

-**Sin duda esta enamorado- **dijo Shizuru para si, sonriendo por aver conseguido lo que quería ahora solo faltaba avisarle a Hatake para que se enterará

* * *

**-Ahi viene Haru- **dijo Alex quien seguía con las chicas -** hey Haruka por aquí...Haruka espera...Haru- **el pelinegro solo viío como Haruka pasaba con el paso acelerado y si sus ojos que todo lo captán como el buen fotografó que es, podría jurar que Haruka iba molesto y tal vez frustrado por algo, o alguién -**"pero qué demonios le dijo Shizuru"- **pensó al ver que la chica entraba detrás de Haruka tranquilamente -**disculpén- **se disculpo el pelinegro llendó a alcanzar a Shizuru e irse por otra parte

-**Qué es lo que esta pasando?- **preguntó Lita viendo por donde se había ido Alex y después volteó a ver por donde se había ido Haruka

-**Haruka se veía molesto y Alex parece saber quien tuvo la culpa- **dijo Rei

-**Voy con Haruka- **dijo Michiru, pero la mano de Serena se lo impidio

-**Tal vez quiera estar a solas- **dijo la rubia viendo a Michiru quien parecía preocupada por el rubio

-**Si pero...-**

**-Serena tiene razón, sera mejor que lo dejes a solas- **dijo Ami

-**Esta bien- **dijo la belleza acuatica no muy convencida

* * *

Después de que Haruka pasó junto al pelinegro y las chicas, llegó a donde estaba la mesa para el banquete que iban a dar ese día

-**Gusta algo de tomar?- **preguntó un mesero

-**Agua- **fue lo único que dijo

-**En un momento- **dijo el mesero - **aquí tiene-**

**-Gracias- **dijo tomando el vaso que le había dado el mesero -** "qué es lo que pretendía Shizuru con esa plática?, esta loca"- **pensó el rubio mientras tomaba el vaso de agua

* * *

-**Fujino se puede saber qué paso?- **preguntó Alex alcanzando a Shizuru - **y espero qué me expliques que estabas haciendo con Haruka-**

**-Solo trataba ver que tanto había madurado mi peluchito-**

**-Shizuru-**

**-Esta bien, esta bien- **la chica dió un suspiro -** tus sospechas eran ciertas Alex, algo o alguién no deja que el corazón de Haruka acepte que esta enamorado de Michiru y yo que pensé que era la razón pero ya vi que no-**

**-Me lo imagine, Haruka tiene tantas cosas en su cabeza que estoy seguro que en vez de pensar con el cerebro piensa con el corazón-**

**-Eso es bueno-**

**-No para Haruka, Haruka en estos momentos quiere conseguir algo, pero como tu dices hay algo o alguien que bloquea su corazón y su mente-**

**-Entonces son 2 cosas las que atormentan a Haruka-**

**-Son más, pero estoy seguro que si Haruka se libera de la que oprime su corazón, lo demás sera fácil**- dijo el pelinegro con un poco de esperanza, hasta que vio a una reportera y un camarografo acercarse a donde estaba - **ay no-**

**-Alex Hatake, somos del canal 5 de Tokyo, podría concedernos una entrevista?- **preguntó la mujer que llevaba puesto unos lentes

-**Tengo opción?- **dió un suspiro - **seguimos hablando después Shizuru- **Alex se alejó seguido por la reportera y el camárografo

-**"Se que en verdad le preocupa Haruka, eso es amistad"- **pensaba Shizuru

-**Señorita Fujino?- **

**-Si yo soy- **Shizuru volteó a ver quien le hablaba

-**Hola buenas noches, somos reporteras de la televisora "Vía Láctea" , soy Reiko Aya-**

**-Y yo soy Akane Karasuma mucho gusto en conocerla señorita Fujino-**

**-Lo mismo digo, en qué puedo ayudarles?- **por alguna extraña razón, Shizur sentía que no podía confiar en ellas, pero tampoco podía ser descortes con ellas

**-Nos gustaría hacerle una entrevista señorita Fujino- **dijo Reiko

-**Por supuesto, por favor siganme- **Shizuru decidió llevarlas a donde estaba su oficina

* * *

Haruka había decidido regresar al jardín, quería estar a solas y pensar en lo que debía hacer y como hacerlo, pero su mente se encontraba confundida por lo que le había dicho Shizuru

**_-"Ay peluchito, tu estas enamorado de Kaioh pero por alguna razón no lo quieres reconocer: tengo la idea de que no quieres porque tienes un amor pasado, es cierta mi teoría?"- _**Haruka pensaba en esas palabras -**"no...no...cómo es que supo?...Alex...no creo que le dijera todo o si?...pero Shizuru sabe como sacar información..."- **sin duda Haruka en esos momento era un mar de dudas, cuando de repente sintió una ráfaga de aire frío -**"esto no esta bien"- **pensó y recordo que Michiru y las demás chicas estaban ahí -**"espero no salir herido en esta ocasión"- **Haruka con esa idea entro de nuevo a la galería, tenía más o menos la idea de donde sería el ataque del enemigo, pero no sabía quien pudiera ser la víctima en esta ocasión -**"podría ser..."- **a su mente vino el nombre de Shizuru y fue que decidio ir más rápido

* * *

Michiru y las demás se encontraban donde estaba la comida a petición de Serena y Mina quienes comían cuanto plato se encontraban, hasta que la voz de Michiru la sacó de sus ataques a los pobres platos de comida

-**El mar va a desatar su furia, chicas hay que estar preparadas- **

**-Michiru tiene razón, se siente una energía maligna- **dijo Rei observando por todos lados

-**Habra que disimular, escuchaste Serena?-**dijo Ami al ver que la rubia seguía comiendo

-**Hi...Gami...-**la rubia hablo con la boca llena y recibio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza por parte de Rei -**Ouch!!-**

**-Coportate- **dijo la sacerdotisa

-**Ya verás Rei...-**

**-Ahí va Haruka- **dijo Mina logrando captar la atención de las peleoneras, quienes lograrón ver a una persona rubia de traje negro cruzar la galería lo más rápido que podía

-**Parece que lleva prisa- **dijo Lita

-**De seguro va a buscar a Shizuru- **dijo Ami observando la dirección que llevaba Haruka

-**Chicas hay prioridades en esta galería- **dijo Michiru, pero ni ella misma se lo crelló

* * *

Haruka llegó a la oficina de Shizuru que se encontraba en el segundo piso de la galería

-**"Shizuru"- **fue lo único que dijo antes de meterse en un cuarto junto a la oficina de Shizuru, dispuesto a esperar lo que fuera a pasar, lo cual no tardo cuando escuchó el gritó de la chica, sabía que no podía esperar a que las sailors vinieran a ayudar a la chica así que tendría que trabajar antes de tiempo -**"no hay opción"-**

* * *

Michiru y las chicas habían optado por ir a los baños, ahí se transformarían en sailors en vista de que la amenza sería para los presentes en la galería; en el caso de Michiru, a ella solo le importaba Haruka, así que no dudo en tener que pelear con tal de protegerlo

-**Chicas, llegó la hora de pelear- **dijo Michiru, las demás solo asintierón con la cabeza sacando sus plumas de transformación

* * *

-**Es una lástima, tampoco tiene la semilla que andamos buscando-**

**-Siren, te volviste a equivocar-**

**-Si es una lástima pero que se puede hacer?-**

**-Largarse de aquí si no quieren ser eliminadas de una vez- **

**-Y tu quién eres?- **preguntó Siren

-**No seas tonta, este tipo estaba la vez pasada con esas 2 sailors- **dijo Lead Crow y después volteó a ver a Shizuru quien se encontraba en el piso inconciente -** bueno, en vista de que quieres que nos vayamos lo haremos, no sin antes dejarte un regalito- **la sailor junto sus muñecas y atacó a Shizuru convirtiendola en una zombie -**Sailor Heart-**

**-Es hora de irnos Lead Crow, hasta luego guapo-**

**-Nos vemos después hermoso-**ambas sailors le mandarón besos al Kazekage, quien solo frunció el seño y volteó a ver a lo que antes era Shizuru Fujino

-**Shizuru no quiero pelear contigo-**

**-Acasó tienes miedo?- **dijo el zombie con una sonrisa que no le hizo nada de gracia al Kazekage -**por qué mejor no peleamos afuera?-**

**-Ya te dije que no- **decía el Kazekage pero luego recordo que Michiru estaba ahí -**"si la princesa estuviera aquí tal vez...pero qué me pasa? yo nunca he dudado para pelear...aunque sea Shizuru en este momento es mi rival y tengo que pelear contra ella, aparte se encuentra Michiru y prometí protegerla"- **pensaba el rubio -** esta bien pelearemos- **el Kazekage se pusó en posición de pelea

-**Eso me agrada- **dijo el zombie empezando a acercarse al Kazekage quien solo miraba cada movimiento que fuera dar el enemigo, cuando lo tuvo cerca lo abrazó por atrás en un rapido movimiento

-**Nos vamos de aquí-**dijo el Kazekage antes de desaparecer con el zombie

* * *

**-Chicas, puedo sentir que están cerca de aquí- **dijo Mars tratando de saber con exactitud en donde estaba el enemigo

-**Arriba- **dijo Neptune viendo hacia el techo

-**Vamos!!- **dijo Venus saliendo seguida de las chicas por una ventanilla que se encontraba cerca del techo. Milagrosamente Sailor Moon no se quedó atorada

* * *

Cerca de la fotografía de Haruka, Alex se encontraba dando su entrevista hasta que sintió la necesidad de voltear a ver la imagen y fue cuando lo comprendio

-**"Haruka"- **pensó el pelinegro -**disculpen pero hasta aquí termina la entrevista-**no di´tiempo para que la reportera hiciera algún reclamó se alejo del lugar pensando -**"a llegado la hora"- **pensó mientras observaba toda la galería y luego fijaba su vista hasta el fondo donde se encontraba la salida al jardín

* * *

El Kazekage había optado por llevar al zombie al techo de la galería, había considerado que sería un buen lugar para pelear y tuvo razón, tanto el como el zombie se movían sin ninguna dificultad, el Kazekage se había dado cuenta que este zombie era hágil y fuerte

-**"No pense que fuera tan díficil"-**

**-Lo ves díficil porque estas desconcentrado- **dijo el zombie lanzando puñetazos al Kazekage quien se había sorprendido y por lo mismo casi es golpeado, pero volvió a concentrarse en la pelea

-**No digas tonterías- **el Kazekage empezó a lanzar golpes, pero no eran acertados

-**Ves? tengó razón, tu mente y tu corazón no cordinan y por eso no me puedes hacer daño jajajaja-**

**-CALLATE!!!- **el Kazekage tenía idea de lo que decía, pero lo que lo hacía enojar era que no le provocaba daño alguno, tal vez el hecho de que se trataba de Shizuru le impedía atacar como solo el sabía -**"no...no es eso...tiene razón en lo que dice pero eso no hara que baje la guardia"-**

**-KAZE!!!!-**

**-"Princesa"- **el Kazekage volteó rapidámente a donde estaba Sailor Moon acompañada de las demás sailors, pero eso le dió tiempo al zombie de golpearlo en el abdomén y después en la cara, haciendo que se acercara al borde del edificio

**-KAZEKAGE!!**- gritarón Sailor Moon y Sailor Neptune

- **Qué...pretendes?- **el Kazekage trataba de recuperar la respiración, pero un nuevo golpe en el abdomen se lo impidió

-**Alejate de el- **dijo Neptune del otro lado del techo preparandose para lanzar su ataque

-**No...intervengas...Neptune- **el Kazekage sacó su espada y apuntó al zombie -**te lo vuelvo...a repetir...qué pretendes?-**

-**Tus ojos, puedo ver la duda, frustración, miedo a un sentimiento que te niegas a reconocer por el simple hecho de que no olvidas tu pasado- **el zombie lo tomo del cuello

**-No...eso no es cierto- **trató de decir el Kazekage, pero sabía que el zombie tenía razón y por eso solto su espada

-**No?- **el zombie se acerco al Kazekage - **niegalo, niegame que no has olvidado a esa persona...esa persona que te sigue día y noche... en tus pensamientos y sueños-**

**-Alejate de el maldita!!- **Neptune no sabía la causa de sus palabras, tal vez el enojo de ver como el guerrero de Akatsuki, que en varias ocasiones le había ayudado, ahora lo viera con la vista perdida, derrotado ante una simples palabras , pero Neptune no se iba a quedar a ver esa escena iba a ayudar a Kaze -** te lo advertí- **Neptune observo bien antes de atacar, corría el riesgo de lastimarlo pero támpoco podía permitir que esa cosa lo siguiera atormentando -**MAREMOTO DE NEPTUNO!!!-** el ataque de Neptune sirvió para que el zombie soltara al Kazekage y las demás reaccionarán

-**CADENA DE AMOR DE VENUS!!!-**Venus lanzó su cadena, la cual se enrollo en la muñeca derecha de Kaze y con ayuda de Jupiter que sujeto a Venus ayudaron a que no callera del edificio

-**RAPSODIA ACUATICA DE MERCURIO!!- **

**-FUEGO DE MARTE ENCIENDETE!!!-** ambas sailor lanzaron sus ataques para cubrir a Neptune quien fue a ver como se encontraba el Kazekge

**-Quienes son ustedes?-**

**-Somos las guerreras que luchan por el amor y la justicia, y dejame decirte que ya te habías tardado en preguntar- **dijo Sailor Moon -**ahora si dinos qué pretendes?-**

**-Eso es algo que no te incumbe- **el zombie lanzó un ataque que eran corazones negros y todos dierón a las sailors internas, menos a Neptune quien seguía con el Kazekage quien estaba inconciente - **por qué lo proteges?- **preguntó al ver que Neptune se ponía de pie enfrente del inconciente del Kazekage -** acasó estas enamorada de el?- **esto sonrojo a la guerrera de los oceanos, pero como era de noche no se notaba

-**Y eso a ti que te importa?- **preguntó molesta

**-Me tengo que deshacer de aquellos que sienten el amor- **dijo el zombie provocando la sorpresa de Neptune quien bajo la guardia y no vió que el zombie lanzaba su ataque, estaba esperando por el pero vió que alguién se encontraba enfrente de ella con los brazos cruzados y un escudo de pétalos blancos, sino se equivocaba eran de rosas blancas

**_-_Alejate de ellos- **dijo la persona, la voz de esta persona hizo que el Kazekage empezara a reaccionar dando a entender que conocía a esta persona y Neptune, gracias a la Luna que empezaba a asomarse comprendio el porque: botas negras, pantalón negro, el torso a medio vestir dejando visible la cintura, guantes negros, una espada corta en la espalda y si tenía razón también llevaría medio rostro cubierto, luego vió donde estaba el Kazekage con Neptune -**"será por eso que no se concentra?"- **entonces volvio a mirar al frente

-**Quién eres tu?- **preguntó Neptune, las demás sailors solo veían al recién llegado, pero no respondio

-**Te lo advierto, alejate de ellos, Fujino- **eso sorprendio a las chicas quienes no sabían quien era el zombie -**creeme que no querras pelear conmigo-**

**-Y según tu por qué?, acasó te importa esta gente?-**

**-Claro, el detalle esta en que los has latimado, sobre todo a la persona que esta en el suelo- **sin duda se refería al Kazekage -** en serio no quiero pelear contigo-**

**-Por qué los proteges?-**

**-En primera por que esa es mi misión y en segunda porque son gente importante para mi, acasó tu no tienes a alguién que realmente te importe?-**

**-Tú...dejame de mirarme asi- **el zombie veia los ojos de esa persona quien la miraba fijamente, las sailors que ya se encontraban bien observarón que era un pelinegro de ojos color cafe obscuro, con medio rostro cubierto y una mirada serena y tranquila

-**Sabes que si existe esa persona, tu la conoces mejor que nadie-**

**-Callate- **fué lo que dijo antes de lanzar su ataque, pero el tipo no se movio y otra capa de petalos aparecio

-**Ni modo, tendre que hacerte entrar en razón- **separo su brazo derecho alzandolo quedando su mano a la altura de la cara, en la cual se empezo a ver una especie de energía color plateada, la cual subio hasta el dedo indice formando un punto -**GOLPE DE LUZ!!- **en un movimiento rápido el sujeto apareció enfrente del zombie golpeandolo en la frente con con su dedo, logrando que volviera a ser Shizuru -**te dije que no me gustaba pelear- **la tomo de la cintura al ver que estaba inconciente y luego la recosto, después se acerco a donde estaban Neptune y el Kazekage -** estás bien?- **preguntó mientras se ponía de concluillas junto al Kazekage

**-Si estoy bien, gracias a las sailors scouts- **dijo mirando a las chicas, entonces el sujeto volteó a verlas prestando atención en Sailor Moon -**tardaste en aparecer no te parece?-**

**-Lo sé, pero sabes cuales eran las razones por las cuales todavía no aparecía-**el tono de voz de esta persona era amable

**-Siempre llegandó tarde no es así, Shondaime-sensei?-**dijo el rubio poniendose de pie con ayuda del pelinegro

-**Es una lástima que recuerdes ese lado tan malo de mi-**

**-Tu eres...- **Neptune comprendio de inmediato quien era

**-Veó que tu sabes quien soy-**

**-De qué hablas Neptune?- **preguntó Sailor Moon

**-Princesa, esta persona es la responsable de que Akatsuki existiera en el antiguo Milenio de Plata-**dijo el Kazekage mirando al pelinegro, quien veía con curiosidad las alas de Sailor Moon -** además de que también es mi sensei-**

**-Asi es princesa, mi nombre es Shondaime, soy la primera sombra de Akatsuki y es un gusto para mi poder estar delante de ti-**

**-Tu fuiete quien creó Akatsuki?- **preguntó Mars, Sailor Moon veía a Shondaime, sin saber el porque quería conocerlo, saber más de esta persona que a lo mejos podría saber sobre la antigua reina de la Luna

-**Si fuí yo- **luego vió a Sailor Moon -** en cuanto si conocí a la Reina Serenity la conocí más de lo que te puedas imaginar-**

**-Cómo supiste...?-**

**-Tu pregunta?, facíl, lo vi en tus ojos-**Shondaime luego vio a Shizuru quien se encontraba aún en el piso -**Nidaime es hora de irnos- **la otra sombra solo asintió, mientras que Shondaime cargaba el cuerpo de Shizuru

**-Kaze espera!!- **dijo Neptune al ver como ambas sombras estaban dispuestas a saltar

-**Sucede algo Neptune?- **preguntó un poco extrañado al ver como Neptune le llamaba "Kaze"

-**Has pensado sobre lo que te dijo Sailor Moon, sobre ser amigos?- **preguntó sonrojandose ante la pregunta, Shondaime miraba a su alumno queriendo saber que es lo que respondería

-**"Qué haras Nidaime?"-**pensaba el pelinegro observando a su alumno

-**En verdad me gustaría ser su amigo-**esto sorprendio a todos, incluido Shondaime quien no esperaba esa respuesta -** pero tengo que volver a rechazar su oferta-**

**-"Me lo imagine"- **suspiró Shondaime al darse cuenta que había acertado sobre lo que diría su alumno

-**Pero tu dijiste...-**trató de decir Sailor Moon, pero la voz de Shondaime la interrumpio

-**Lo que Nidaime quizó decir es, que de haberse conocido en otro momento si hubiera aceptado ser su amigo, pero dado el momento en el que se conocieron esa posibilidad no existe- **

**-Nosotros no tenemos tiempo para estar haciendo amigos, ahorita nuestra máxima preocupación es saber quien es el enemigo y sobretodo protegerlas a todas ustedes- **dijo el Kazekage logrando que el pelinegro sonriera bajo la mascara

**-"Ese es el guerrero que yo entrene, no esperaba menos de ti Nidaime"- **el pelinegro vió a Sailor Moon -** princesa debes entender que nosotros solo hemos venido a cumplir con lo que se nos pidió y eso fue protegerte y ver como te conviertes en la sucesora de Serenity- **Shondaime hablo lo más tranquilamente que pudo, pero las sailors estaban sorprendidas al conocer a la primera persona que llamaba a la reina solo por su nombre

**-Shondaime ahora si vamonos, la chica esta comenzando a despertar- **dijo el Kazekage al ver que Shizuru comenzaba a dar señas de querer despertar

-**Princesa me dio mucho gusto poder verte de nuevo, hasta la vista chicas- **el pelinegro mostro una mirada de alegría para la princesa y las demás chicas, pero cuando reaccionarón ambas sombras habían desaparecido

-"**Shondaime"- **pensó Sailor Moon

-**"Kazekage"- **pensó Neptune

* * *

**-Sensei yo...-**

**-Nidaime no te disculpes por algo que no hiciste-**

**-Ese es el problema sensei, no hice nada- **el Kazekage volteó a ver a otra parte, no quería tener contacto con la mirada de su maestro, ambos se encontraban en el balcón que había en la oficina de Shizuru

-**No podías hacer nada Nidaime, recuerdas lo qué te dije hace tiempo?, las palabras afectán más que unos golpes y hoy lo comprobaste en carne propia- **Shondaime miraba al cielo donde se podía ver perfectamente la Luna - **sin embargo esa cosa sabía perfectamente por donde herirte profundamente-**

**-No olvides que esa cosa era Shizuru y esa mujer sabe perfectamente como conseguir información de la boca de uno-**

**-Tienes razón- **el pelinegro sabía que esa mujer cuando quería sabe algo lo conseguía, asi que no le extraño el hecho de que el zombie atacará de esa manera al Kazekage -** se debio de dar cuenta de algo o alguién que no puedes olvidar- **el pelinegro suspiro, sabía que tocaría un tema delicado para su alumno pero si quería verlo feliz tenía que hacerlo -** no la has olvidado verdad?- **esa pregunta sorprendio al rubio, pero lo disimulo bien, Shondaime seguía sin verle -** no has podido olvidar lo qué pasó?- **al no recibir respuesta siguió hablando -** es por ella qué has estado cometiendo errores estos días?, es ella la que no te deja amar a Michiru?-**

**-Si es ella- **dijo al fin el Kazekage

-**Tu recuerdas todo lo que pasó ?- **entonces volteó a verlo

**-No sensei, solo tengo los recuerdos necesarios para poder vivir en esta época- **entonces el Kazekage alzó la mirada a la Luna -** esos recuerdos no los puedo desaparecer, me hacen recordar que llevó una carga pesada- **entonces se llevó una mano en al corazón -**no puedo olvidar...todo lo que ocurrió no puedo olvidarlo- **

**-Nidaime te diría que entiendo tu dolor pero solo te mentiría- **volvió a dirigir su mirada a la Luna - **yo también llevó una carga dolorosa, es diferente a la tuya pero coinciden en que es algo que no me permite ser feliz- **suspiró al recordar su propia carga -** yo cometí un error grande que se dividio en otros y hasta el día de hoy no me lo puedo perdonar- **

**-Sensei tu...- **era la primera vez que el Kazekage miraba a su sensei molesto y más consigo mismo, siempre lo había visto tranquilo pero al parecer el en verdad tenía su propia carga

-**Asi es Nidaime, yo también cometí un error- **volvió a mirar a su alumno - **pero no quiero hablar de eso en este momento- **

**-Comprendo-**

**-He visto como te has preocupado por unos simples errores que tu provocas porque quieres- **eso hizo que el Kazekage viera otra vez a la Luna -**tu mismo has creado una barrera en tu corazón que esta impidieno que una mujer logre llegar a tu corazón y ese hecho te esta llevando a cometer error tras error- **entonces el pelinegro se bajo la máscara mostrando el rostro de Alex -**te lo vuelvo a decir, tu estas enamorado de Michiru, o me equivocó?-**

**-No te equivocas estoy enamorado de Michiru y no se por qué- **e Kazekage también se bajo la mascara -**sigo sin entenderlo-**

**-Nidaime el amor es complicado, no trates de buscar una respuesta a algo que es dificíl de entender, en vez de eso acepta el amor que te ofrece Michiru, no te cierres a la oportunidad de amar-**

-**Y tú crees que ella me corresponda?- **esa preguntá le dio un poco de esperanza al pelinegro, su alumno parecía dispuesto a intentarlo

-**No lo sabras si no lo intentas- **el pelinegro pusó una mano en el hombro derecho del rubio -**Haruka antes que nada recuerda queyo ya no soy tu sensei, soy tu amigo y lo único que quiero es que seas feliz-**

**-Sens...Alex tu crees qué pueda ser feliz?- **

**-Ya te dije que no lo sabras si no lo intentas, además por qué crees que Serenity nos dio una segunda oportunidad?-**

**-Tendría varias para hacerlo, una es su hija y de hecho es la primordial-**

**-Tal vez, pero si lo hizo fue para que fueramos felices, todos- **esa parte la recalco -**recuerda que ella nunca hizo distinción entre la gente que la rodeaba, jamás vio a Akatsuki como un simple grupo de guerreros, nos vió como hijos al igual que lo hizo con las sailors-**

**-Es cierto- **en el rostro de Haruka se formo una sonrisa

-**Ahora rompe esa barrera que tienes en tu corazón y trata de ser feliz con Michiru-**le dió un golpecito en la frente tal y como lo había hecho con Serena

-**Con qué eso hiciste con bombón verdad?- **dijo Haruka sobandose donde había recibido el golpecito

-**Algo así, con ella fue liberarla de esa idea de no ser la novia perfecta para su querido Darien, en tu caso solo fue para hacerte entrar en razón- **el pelinegro sonrio

-**Gracias Alex, ahora creo que mejor regresamos a la fiesta-**dijo el rubio sonriendo, pero en su cabeza seguía existiendo una duda -**"yo puedo ser feliz?, tal vez pero me preguntó si yo podre hacer feliz a Michiru?, claro si es que se dan las cosas"- **con esa preguntá que después resolvería, alumno y maestro regresarón a la oficina de Shizuru, pero ya vestidos con su esmoking

**-Y qué pasara con Shizuru y su boda?- **preguntó el pelinegro

-**Esta bien, es un hecho-** el rubio solo se acomodaba el saco

**-Qué pasa con tu boda?- **ya sabía lo que iba a pasar pero quería oirlo

**-Lo que ya sabes que va a pasar Alex-** fué lo que dijo mientras se arreglaba el pelo

**-Y?-**

**-No hay marcha atras- **el rubio miro a Alex con una sonrisa logrando que el pelinegro captara el mensaje

* * *

Michiru se encontraba buscando a Haruka con la mirada, ya casi se acercaba la hora en la que tenían que tocar y no encontraba a su querido rubio, tenía un poco de miedo de que Haruka hubiera sido lastimado ya que recordo que el zombie había sido Shizuru y lo más seguro es que estuviera en esos momentos con ella después de que lo vió caminar rapidamente quien sabe a donde

-**Buscas a alguién Sirenita?-**

**-Ruka- **Michiru al oir la voz de Haruka se emociono al saber que se encontraba bien y tan grande fue el gusto que lo abrazó

-**Pasá algo Sirena?- **preguntó el rubio sorprendido por la acción de Michiru, pero también la abrazo

-**No, solo que me da gusto saber que estas bien, eso es todo- **dijo emocionada la belleza marina

-**Ejem- **en ese momento había llegado Alex quien se tuvo que aclarar la garganta para que le prestarán atención - **chicos ya casi es su turno, Mina los esta esperando- **antes de irse con las chicas-**les deseó suerte, se que lo conseguirán- **y les guiño un ojo para irse, ambos jovenes entendierón que se refería al hecho de que posiblemente hoy tendrían que confesar que estaban enamorados

-**Vamos- **dijo Haruka ofreciendó su brazo derecho a Michiru, quien gustosa lo acepto

-**Por cierto Haruka, creés que Mina lo haga bien?, no es que desconfíe de ella pero no ensayo con nosotros-**

**-Tranquila Michiru, Alex le mandó una grabación de nuestros ensayos asi que ella sabe como y cuando debe de empezar a tocar-**

**-Y por qué no me habías dicho?- **preguntó haciendose la ofendida

-**Porque no me habías preguntado-**fue lo último que dijo antes de llegar donde estaba Mina -**Mina estás lista?-**

**-Si lo estoy, ten por seguro que lo hare bien-**dijo Mina haciendo la seña de victoria, ahora solo tenían que esperar a que Shizuru pasara al frente del pequeño escenario que instalarón, solo diría gracias y después entrarían Haruka y compañia

-**Buenas noches a todos ustedes, gracias por aver asistido la noche de hoy a la inaguración de la galeria "Hime"- **en ese momento se escucharón aplausos (NA:no pregunten por el nombre de la galeria, ella quizo que asi se llamara xD) - **y que mejor para inagurar esta galería con una exposición de fotografías de un jovén fotográfo, un aplauso para Alex Hatake- **ahora se escuchó más fuerte el aplauso gracias a las chicas que se encontraban con el pelinegro - **maravillosa la colección de imagenes Alex- **dijo mirando al pelinegro que se ruborizo un poco, no estaba acostumbrado a ser el centro de atención -**ahora amigos y familiares para terminar esta noche me gustaría que recibierán a Mina Aino quien cantará una canción compuesta por Haruka Tenoh, quien estará en el piano y acompañandolo la prodigió del violín, Michiru Kaioh; por favor recibanlos con un fuerte aplauso- **y otra vez Serena y compañía se dejarón escuchar en la noche.

En ese momento salierón al escenario Haruka quien llevaba a Michiru en el brazo derecho y a Mina en el izquierdo, después se soltarón de los brazos del rubio para hacer una inclinación e irse a tomar sus puestos. Haruka espero sentado a que sus acompañantes estuvieran listas, una con el violín y la otra con el micrófono, no tardarón en estar listas, cuando Mina le dirigió una mirada a Haruka de que ya estaba lista y después el rubio volteó a ver a Michiru para saber si ella también se encontraba lista, a lo que ella solo le guiño el ojo y se acomodó el violín, al ver eso Haruka empezó a tocar seguido por la voz de Mina y después se escuchó el violín de Michiru

**-¿Por que?  
oh, dime por que  
te tengo que amar asi  
mis lagrimas no dejaran  
de rodar por ti...**

Michiru podía sentir un sentimiento proveniente del piano, parecía que Haruka quería decir algo pero no podía

**Fue tiempo atras  
cuando ya no tenia nada que perder  
y mi voz imploraba por cantar.  
Un lugar vacio y sin color  
ahi me encontraba yo  
en la infame soledad.  
Pero te cruzaste frente a mi  
y te vi  
con ojos llenos de soledad  
y crei hallar mi otra mitad en ti  
ahora es que lo se por fin  
que tu siempre estuviste hay.**

Fue en esta parte que Michiru comprendió lo que Alex quizó transmitir en la fotografía -**"Haruka tan grande es tu soledad?, por qué no me permites sacarte de ella?"- **pensaba la bella violinista

**¿Por que?  
oh, dime por que  
te amo con obsesion  
en mi corazon puedo oir tu voz  
y me mata del dolor.  
Fue tu voz angelical  
mi apoyo incondicional  
aunque nunca lo note  
ahora ya lo se.**

En esta parte volteó a ver a Haruka quien se encontraba con los ojos cerrados, veía que el rubio estaba sintiendo cada palabra que salía de los labios de Mina

**Solias vagar  
por el mundo terrenal  
llorando por no saver como avanzar  
pero la eternidad  
nunca basta para hallar  
lo que quieres encontrar.  
Si crees que en nadie puedes confiar  
esta bien  
yo siempre aqui estare  
tal ves es que soy tu otra mitad  
lo se  
y tome la decision  
ahora siempre te protegere.**

Haruka sabía que era observado por Michiru, pero el necesitaba hacerle saber que el siempre estaría ahí sin importar lo que llegará a pasar a futuro

**¿Por que no te puedo ver  
como antes solia hacer?  
aunque cerca estes  
aunque lejos estes  
no te puedo alcanzar.  
Decir que te olvidare  
es solo una mentira mas  
en mi mente estas  
y en mi corazon  
no me puedo engañar.**

Esta parte fue la más díficil para Haruka, eso lo vio Michiru -**" tuvo un amor pasado?, pero ahora parece que su corazón quiere amar a otra persona y olvidar a esa persona"-**

**¿Por que es que te amare?  
no tengo una razon  
en mi corazon puedo oir tu voz  
y me mata del dolor.  
Fue tu vos angelical  
mi apoyo incondicional  
aunque nunca lo note  
ahora ya lo se**

Haruka observo a Michiru y vió que ella también tenía los ojos cerrados, comprendio que Michiru estaba captando el mensaje que el rubio había guardado solamente para el

**¿Por que siento esta pasion?  
aun no encuentro la razon.  
La respuesta simple es  
pero aun asi  
no puedo responder**

Haruka y Michiru dejarón de tocar para que después el rubio se pusiera de pie entre Mina y Michiru para hacer una inclinación ante la sorpresa y la conmoción de la gente que pudo sentir al escuchar la canció observaba a las 3 personas que se encontraban en el escenario, pero más le interesaban 2

-**"Haruka solo te faltá aceptarlo delante de Michiru, liberate de esa cadena que te impide ser feliz"- **luego vió a Michiru -**" yo támpoco comprendo por qué Haruka se enamoro de ti, pero si tu eres la persona que lo puede ayudar a salir de ese mundo obscuro en el que se encuentra, no me quedará más que agradacerte por aver aparecido en su vida"- **sonrió al trío que se encontraba enfrente de el

Depués de la interpretación de Haruka y las 2 chicas, apareció Shizuru quien lo abrazó para felicitarlo y hablarle en el oído

-**Peluchito eres grandioso, no conocía esa faceta de músico-**

**-Te dije que había cambiado-**

**-Si me doy cuenta, es hora-** Shizuru se alejó de Haruka y felicito a las otras 2

-**Bueno chicas, yo me quedó otro ratito en el escenario, Shizuru y yo tenemos algo que decir- **dijo Haruka mirando a Michiru quien ya había vuelto a la realidad sobre el compromiso de Haruka

-**Vamos Michiru las chicas nos esperán, nos vemos después Haruka- **Mina se llevó a Michiru, a petición de Alex, recordando que este momento era el que lastimaría a Michiru

-**Bueno, después de esta maravillosa interpretación que acabamos de ver, el jovén Tenoh y yo tenemos algo que decirles- **dijo Shizuru viendo a donde estaban sus padres quienes se encontraban orgullosos de su futuro nuero, luego cerca de donde estaban sus padres se encontraban las amigas de Alex, incluidas Michiru - **es algo que hemos estado esperando para decirles verdad Haruka?-**

**-Asi es Shizuru, es algo que lleva años esperando a que fuera oficial y el día de hoy se hara realidad- **Haruka vió a Alex quien le guiño un ojo -**como ustedes saben, la familia Fujino y la familia Tenoh a decidido que nosotros 2- **señalo a Shizuru - **nos casemos en Enero al ser el mes en que cumpló la mayoría de edad, sin embargo por circunstancias personales de los 2, hemos decidido- **Haruka dió un suspiro - **cancelar el compromiso-**esto fue...como un balde de agua fría para los señores Fujino, en especial para el papá de Shizuru al ser la persona más interesada en ese compromiso

**-Haruka y yo nos conocimos de niños, pero siempre supimos que jámas llegaríamos a ser una pareja de esposos, nuestros intereses personales son muy diferentes y antes de que causemos un error, como es el de casarnos siendo tan diferentes, preferimos cancelar el compromiso- **

**-Les pido a los padres de Shizuru que comprendan que es por el bien de su hija- **Haruka miró al papá de Shizuru quien se le quería ir encima por haber cancelado el compromiso, pero su esposa no lo dejo

-**Cariño, deberías estar orgullosa de tu hija por haber afrontado el hecho de tener que cancelar su boda-**

**-Pero esa boda...-**

**-Solo los iba a ser unas personas infelices, mejos dejemos que ella haga su vida como le plasca, que se enamore de quien ella quiera y dejemos que Haruka haga lo mismo-**

**-Esta bien-**

Michiru se encontraba inmóvil, espero todo menos una cancelación

-**Michiru- **era Serena -**Michiru reacciona-**

**-Si Michiru vamos despierta, deberías estar feliz ahora tienes el camino libre para estar con Haruka, el mismo te esta dando la oportunidad- **dijo Rei, pero Michiru no respondía

-**"Oportunidad con Haruka?"- **pensó mientras veía a Haruka y a Shizuru ser felicitados por Alex

Haruka al sentirse observado busco quien lo miraba, era su Sirenita

-**Disculpén voy con Michiru-**

**-Nadie te detiene peluchito-**

**-Haruka, me sientó orgulloso de ti - **el pelinegro le sonrió a Haruka quien comprendió a lo que se refería -**pase lo que pase siempre lo estáre, ahora ve con ella-**

**-Alex no sé como agradecerte- **el pelinegro negó con la cabeza

**-Me conformo con que seas feliz, ve con Michiru de una buena vez-**Haruka asintió y fue por Michiru

-**Ya ves Michiru, te dije que nada iba a cambiar- **

-**Ruka- **Michiru se abrazó a Haruka ocultando su rostro en el pecho del rubio, luego se separó de el y le dio un beso en la mejilla izquierda

-**Sirena ya es tarde-**decía tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo producido por el beso -**es hora de irnos o tu amiga Setsuna se podría molestar conmigo-**

**-Es cierto, hasta me había olvidado de ella, vamos-** Michiru tomo el brazo que Haruka le ofreció y salierón por la parte de atrás para evitar a los reporteros

-**Maravilloso, nosotras aquí dandole apoyo a Michiru y ella se va con Haruka son decir adios, es un hecho que esta perdidamente enamorada de Haruka- **dijo Mina al ver que la pareja se marcho sin decirle adios a las 5 jovencitas que se encontraban junto a Michiru -**y Haruka nos ignoro olimpicamente, esos 2 algo van a querer de mi-**

* * *

Haruka manejaba con dirección a la casa de Michiru, venía pensando en todo lo que paso en un rato

-"**Alex tiene razón no lo sabre si no lo intentó"- **entonces se le ocurrio una idea

-**Haruka por qué te detienes aquí?, mi casa esta a 15 minutos de esta zona- **decía Michiru al ver que el rubio se había detenido en el mirador

-**Si lo se, pero necesito hablar contigo antes de llegar a tu casa- **

**-Sucede algo malo?- ** preguntó al ver el rostro serio de Haruka

-**Si sucede algo, pero no se si sea malo, bueno eso depende de ti-**ambos habían bajado del coche y se encontraban recargados de espaldas a este

**-De mi?- **ahora si no entendía

-**Recuerdas cuando te dije que tu sabrías cuando yo me hubiera enamorado de alguién?- **preguntó, ante lo cual Michiru solo asintió -** pues a llegado ese día, Michiru me he enamorado- **el rubio volteó a verla y se encontró con el rostro de desilución de Michiru -**"pero si no le he dicho de quien, por qué pone esa cara?, igual a lo que vine a este lugar"-**

**-Y ya le has dicho a esa persona lo que sientes?-**

**-No, porque no pienso decirselo, sino demostrarselo- **Haruka con su mano derecha tomo el rostro de Michiru y sin pensarlo 2 veces la beso tiernamente

**-Haruka tu...-**dijo Michiru con sorpresa depués del beso que le dió Haruka

-**Si Michiru, no me preguntes como paso porque no lo se y no quiero perder más tiempo tratando de averiguarlo, solo se que me enamore de ti- **Haruka se pusó enfrente de Michiru y la miró con un poco de preocupación **- Michiru te amo, se que lo que te digo no es normal entre 2 mujeres pero**...- pero los labios de Michiru le hicierón callar, Michiru había tomado el rostro de Haruka con ambas manos y Haruka la tomo de la cintura para acercala más a ella y continuar con el beso que tiernamente empezó Michiru, lastima que el humano necesita del aire para respirar porque sino esta pareja sería capaz de quedarse asi por toda la eternidad

-**Haruka yo también te amo, no sabes cuanto tiempo soñe para que esto pasara-**decía Michiru mientras con su mano izquierda acariciaba el rostro de Haruka - **y sobre el hecho de que seamos mujeres, no me interesa solo quiero estar contigo-**

**-Michiru- **Haruka volvió a besar a Michiru, sus labios le sabían a mar, entonces recordo que mientras estaba dormido sintió unos labios sobre los suyos y dada la casualidad de que sabían como lo de Michiru, pero no le prestó importancia ahora tenía cosas más interesantes que hacer y una de esas era evitar que Setsuna se fuera molestar por llevarla tan tarde a su casa, asi que sin más remedio dejo de besar a Michiru -**Sirenita es hora de llevarte a casa-**

**-No quiero, quiero estar contigo-**dijo Michiru tiernamente lo que conmovio a Haruka, pero eso no evito de que el rubio la convenciera de llevarla hasta su casa

Teniendo como téstigos al mar, la Luna y las estrellas Haruka y Michiru dierón inicio a una nueva relación, la sombra del viento al fin aceptó al mar

* * *

Erán las 8 de la mañana y Setsuna y estaba despierta y arreglada dispuesta a irse a la Universidad, no sin antes pasar al cuarto de Michiru y ver que hubiera llegado con bien, pero para su sorpresa el cuarto estaba vacío

-**"Esta niña no llegó a dormir?, no habra sido capaz de...?, Selene por lo que más quiera que no lo hallá hecho"- **Setsuna bajo rápidamente las escaleras encontrandose con algo que hizo que se quedara entre tranquila y sorprendida -**"esto es..."-**

En la sala, para ser más exactos en el sillón más largo se encontraban dormidos Haruka y Michiru, la chica tapada por el saco de Haruka y este por el cuerpo de Michiru quien usaba el pecho del rubio como almohada, se veían bien los 2, tuvo que reconocer Setsuna, luego vió el brazo de Haruka que estaba abrazando a Michiru por los hombros de forma protectora

-**"Aún dormido piensa en proteger a Michiru, creó que será bueno dejar que Michiru intente ser feliz con Tenoh"- **pensó Setsuna y al bajar un poco la vista vió una nota **_-Setsuna, no pienses mal, Haruka solo se quedó dormido porque ya era tarde para que conduciera. Atte. Michiru- _**la morena sonrió, esta niña pensó sobre lo que podría pasar por su cabeza, fue a buscar una cobija en el cuarto de huespedes para tapar a la pareja, no quería sacarlos del brazo de Morfeó.

* * *

_Canciones utilizadas _

_**-Long kiss god bye (traducida) HALCALI*-**_

**_-Eres tu el principe azul LA BELLA DURMIENTE DE DISNEY*-_**

**_-My Self (traducida) FULL MOON*-_**

_- al fin acabe con este capi, gracias por los reviews de los capis anteriores....._

_Lo que querian Haruka y Michiru al fin juntas...._

_Ya aparecio la primera sombra y resulto ser Alex y tambien es el sensei de Haruka....esa no se la esperaban xD...atencion con este personaje, no recuerdo si ya lo dije, pero este este personaje es la clave del por que Haruka actua como Kaze y no komo Uranus_

_En vista de que se acercan las vacaciones y las fiestas de diciembre, no se cuando pueda actualizar, pero tratare de hacerlo y si no ...pues ni modo.....a esperar jejeje xD por si las dudas _

_FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO 2010 XD jojojo_

_p.d: no se olviden de los reviews, motivan a uno a kontinua con el fic_

_salu2_


	12. SOBRE ADVERTENCIA, NO HAY ENGAÑO

**CAPITULO 10: SOBRE ADVERTENCIA, NO HAY ENGAÑO**

_**-"Qué me pasa?, qué es lo que estoy viendo**?"- Michiru empezó a tener una visión la cual le hizo sentir miedo y tristeza, podía ver las ruinas de un edificio, un palacio -_**_"eso es el palacio de la Reina Serenity, entonces esto es la Luna?"-_ **

-_**No lo es princesa de Neptuno-** escucho una voz muy femenina, una que nunca había escuchado_

**_-Quién eres?-_**

**_-Acaso tengo que decirtelo?, no me interesa que sepas quien soy, me da igual-_**

**_-Qué es eso?, qué pasó aquí?-_**

**_-Eso es tu futuro, el futuro de tu princesa y las demás sailors scouts-_**

_**-Eso no es posible, estas mintiendo-** Michiru se dio cuenta que portaba un vestido color aguamarina, con unos brazaletes dorados que tenían grabado el símbolo del planeta Neptuno_

_**-Yo no te estoy mintiendo, no tendría porque mentirte en algo a lo que has contribuido que suceda, te puedo asegurar que ese es tu pasado, presente y futuro-**_

**_-Qué?-_**

**_-Haces muchas preguntas, pero no importa te respondere: tu poder no es suficiente y no solo tu, todas al igual que tu princesa son debíles, carecen del deseo de ser fuertes para proteger lo que más aman, pero parece no importarles-_**

**_-Eso no es cierto, nosotras nos esforzamos por proteger a este mundo, lo que dices es mentira!!- _**

**_-Claro, tan grande es su esfuerzo que en el pasado, el antiguo Milenio de Plata fue destruido, en el presente el planeta a sido atacado por más de 5 veces y lo peor de todo es que uno de esos ataques también afecto el futuro, que chistoso no?, jajaja-_**

**_-Dime de una, vez quién eres??!!- _**_Michiru volteó a la derecha y vio una silueta, no sabía que vestía ya que todo era negro, pero cuando vio su rostro se dio cuenta que tenía cierto par de ojos color rojo como la sangre -** tu eres, la persona que a aparecido en nuestras visiones-**_

**_-Mmm puede ser, jajaja- _**

_**-Puede ser?, deja de reirte y muestrame tu rostro-**Michiru se dió cuenta que esa persona desaparecio de donde estaba_

_**-Para qué mostrarte mi hermoso rostro si en poco tiempo lo verás...y ese día será el fin de este planeta y juntó a el desaparecerán todas las sailor socuts y sus queridos principes jajaja-** en ese momento Michiru volteó a ver a su alrededor y vio los cuerpos de todas las chicas, incluído Darien, Artemis y Luna, mientras que la persona que hablaba se encontraba sentada sobre, sino se equivocaba un trono con el símbolo de la Luna_

_**-Eres un...- **Michiru se iba a acercar para darle un golpe, pero una especie de campo de energía se lo impidió_

_-**Te lo advierto princesa de Neptuno, no intentés tocarme- **Michiru solo podía ver como esa persona la miraba friamente **- te aseguró que prontó podras intentar golpearme, pero dudo que me puedas ganar, es más dudo que llegué el día en que me tengas ver, tal vez mueras antes de tiempo junto a tus amiguitas jajaja-**y sin más todo desaparecio_

Los rayos de Sol comenzaban a perturbar el sueño de una bella mujer de cabellos color aguamarina que se encontraba acostada sobre algo que subía y baja

-**"Dondé estoy ?, fue solo un sueño o una premonición?"- **se preguntó un poco extrañada y adormilada, trataba de reconocer donde estaba hasta que se dió cuenta de que se encontraba en su propia sala y abrazada por un brazo muy conocido por ella -**"Ruka"- **pensó mientras observaba el rostro del rubio dormir tranquilamente, jamás se imagino que despertaría juntó a Haruka y mucho menos al otro día de que ambos se confesarón que se amaban, aunque no quería despertarlo tenía que hacerlo porque ya eran las 10 de la mañana y de seguro tenía algo que hacer -**Ruka- **hablo en voz baja, con ternura y sobre todo, con amor; pero Ruka no despertaba -**"mmm, debe de estar muy cansado, cómo lo despierto?"-** la chica se pusó a pensar en la manera en que podría despetar al rubio, hasta que se le ocurrio una idea

Mientras, en la mente de Haruka

-_**Haruka- **el rubio se encontraba vestido como el Kazekage solo que la máscara no la llevaba puesta_

_**-Majestad-** Haruka volteó a ver a una mujer de cabellos plateados y con un vestido blanco que le llegaba hasta los talones, era la Reina Serenity - **tenía días que no la veía- **ambos estaban en los jardínes del palacio de la Luna_**_-Eso es porque has tenido bastantes problemas o nó?, sabés que si tienes dudas me puedes consultar-_**

_**-Gracias majestad- **Haruka no sabía si sería correcto o no preguntarle algo que venía pensando desde hace un mes_

_-**Algo qué me quieras preguntar Haruka?- **preguntó la reina con una mirada tierna que solo ella podía tener_

_-**Es algo que me he venido preguntando desde hace unas semanas majestad- **dijo algo apenado_

**_-Puedo saber de qué se trata?-_**

_**-La verdad es que me he preguntado, por qué solo yo puedo verla?, me he dado cuenta de que la princesa apenas y tiene idea de quien es usted y las sailors...ellas estoy casi seguro que estan igual o peor que la princesa-**dijo el rubio volteando a ver a la Reina, quien desvío su mirada hacia unos rosales blancos_

_-**Haruka-**la reina dió un súspiro, era difícil para ella responder a ese cuestionamiento pero sabía que era necesario - **la princesa Serena solo me a visto unas cuantas veces, algunos de ellas por recuerdos, otras por necesidad, pero ella ya no me necesita, ya le dí lo necesario para que cumpla con su destino como futura reina-**_

_**-Pero aún asi creo que le faltán muchas cosas por aprender- **éntonces se dió cuenta que esa no era la respuesta que esperaba -**aún asi sigo sin entender el porque...-**_

_**-Porque te quiero proteger- **esa respuesta dejó sorprendido al rubio _

**_-Majestad, por qué?-_**

_**-Deberías saberlo Haruka- **la reina miro con un poco de tristeza a Haruka - **se que eres una persona independiente, que le gusta sentirse libre, pero quiero que me comprendas Haruka no puedo dejar que pelees tu solo de esa manera, no puedo estar tranquila sabiendo que algo malo te puede llegar a pasar y además...-**_

_**-Majestad- **Haruka vió como la reina mostraba un semblante triste y eso puso incomodó a Haruka - **no sé preocupe por mi, yo solo me puedo cuidar, siempre lo he hecho-**dijo Haruka con un tono serio, no quería ser grosero con ella, pero sabía que la reina no estaría tranquila si no le decía esas palabras _

_-**Eso lo se Haruka, pero entiende que esto es diferente, tu mismo se lo has dicho a las sailors- **la reina miró seriamente a Haruka -** comprendeme por favor-**_

_-**Por favor perdoneme majestad, pero es que no estoy acostumbrado a depender de alguién-**_

_**-Lo sé- **la reina sonrio al ver que Haruka, apesar de que era de otra época muy lejana del antiguo Milenio de Plata, seguía con ese caracter que siempre le caracterizo -** tu cáracter no cambia verdad Haruka?, pensé que tu sensei te había enseñado a no ser tan orgulloso-**_

**_-Majestad, Shondaime-sensei me a enseñado a controlar muchas cosas, pero hay cosas que no puedo controlar y mi orgullo es uno de esos-_**

_**-Y tu corazón- **la reina seguía sonriendo, le dio ternura ver a Haruka sonrojarse -**esa jovencita, se llamá Michiru verdad?-**Haruka le había comentado algo a la reina, es por eso que sabía de quien se trataba Michiru - **esperó que ella te haga feliz- **la reina vió que Haruka tenía una cara de preocupación -**sucede algo malo?-**_

**_- En realidad me gustaría saber su opinión sobre el hecho de que me hallá enamorado de otra persona-_**

_-**Mi opinión?-**la reina miró a Haruka quien se encontraba sonrojado, eso le dio ternura -** pues me da mucho gusto que te hallás enamorado-**_

_**-Qué?- **Haruka miró sorprendido a la reina, ella si sabía como sorprenderlo_

_-**Que me da gusto saber que te has enamorado-**la reina cambio su rostro por uno de melancolía -** Haruka sabes que lo único que quiero es que seas feliz, tu sensei también lo quiere y estoy segura que el confía en esa chica, si el lo hace yo también lo haré; sabes que no tienes porque vivir recordandola-**_

_**-Majestad sabe que en estos momentos yo debería ser una persona que no debería ser capaz de amar- **la reina iba a contradecir lo dicho por Haruka pero la mirada del rubio la detuvo, una mirada bastante seria -** y sabe perfectamente a lo que me refiero-**_

_**-Pero...esta bien Haruka no discutire eso contigo- **la reina vio a Haruka, no sabía que hacer o que decir -**sabes por qué la princesa no me puede ver?-**_

**_-Si no me equivoco, es porque usted asi lo decidió-_**

_**-Es cierto, asi lo decidí y eso es porque ella ya no me necesita, ella no necesita de mi recuerdo- **la reina vió el rostro de Haruka que mostraba enojo -**Haruka entiende que me preocupas, no me gusta la forma en la que estas viviendo, atado a un pasado que te sigue atormentando por algo que no fue tu culpa-**_

**_-No se ofendá majestad, pero creo que debería preocuparse más por su hija que por mi, además Shondaime-sensei esta con nosotros-_**

_**-Confías en el verdad?- **el rubio asintió -**por eso le pedí que estuviera contigo, sabes que a mi me gustaría poder estar con ustedes- **dió un suspiro -** pero eso es imposible; tu sensei en estos momentos será mis ojos- **la reina hablo seriamente- **quiero que ustedes 2 se empiezen a relacionar como se debe con las sailors, no importa cuales son las diferencias entre ustedes-**la reina vió que Haruka iba a replicar -** es necesario Haruka, ya empezaste a confiar un poco más en ellas, ahora relacionate como se debe-**_

**_-Quiere qué me convierta en su amigo?, disculpeme majestad, pero ya es suficiente con que hallá aceptado ser su compañero cuando usted sabe perfectamente que un Akatsuki trabaja entre las sombras, jamás se supó que nosotros trabajaramos con las sailors; lo único que se llegó a saber es que nustras misiones consistían en protegerlas, pero entre las sombras, sin que ellas lo supierán-_**

**_-Un trabajo admirable, pero las cosas han cambiado, por favor Haruka hazme caso y trata de llevarte bien con ellas-_**

_-**Esta bien majestad, haré lo que pueda pero no espere mucho-**_

_**-Haruka solo trata de tenerles paciencia-**la reina vió como Haruka se empezaba a tallar la frente de la cabeza -**tan mal están?-**_

_**-Desde que las conocí me di cuenta que...- **el rubio no sabía como explicarlo -** bueno si fuera Shondaime-sensei, seguro las evaluaría desde hace un mes y en ese momento hubieran tenido un 5.5; pero en estos momentos si las evaluara les pondría un 7-**_

_**-Tanto así**?- preguntó la reina con rostro de preocupación, Haruka solo asintió -_ _**lo más seguro es que tu sensei las ponga a prueba-** la reina sabía como eran las pruebas de la primera sombra, no serían fáciles para las chicas_

_-**Si lo que le preocupa son las pruebas de Shondaime, este tranquila- **el rubio le sonrio a la reina para darle más confianza -** estare al pendiente de que no seán tan duras-**_

_**-Gracias Haruka- **en eso se empezó a escuchar un violín -**parece que ya es hora de que despiertes-**_

_**-Eso parece- **el rubio sonrio al saber quien era la que lo quería despertar -**majestad me dió gusto poder hablar con usted-**_

_**-A mi también Haruka, espero verte pronto- **la imagen de la reina empezó a desaparecer_

Haruka empezó a abrir lentamente sus ojos encontrandose en un lugar desconocido completamente para el

-**"Donde...?- **entonces recordó el violín -**"Michiru"-** como pudo empezó a depertarse, sintiendo un dolor en el cuello -**"ya no debo de volver a dormir en los sillones"- **se talló el cuello, se estiro y se puso de pie buscando de donde provenía el sonido del violín

* * *

Michiru se encontraba en su cuarto tocando hacia el mar, sabía que las olas podían ayudar a que sus notas musicales llenas de amor llegarán a los oidos de Haruka

-**"Me preguntó si ya se desperto?"-**decía mientras seguía tocando con los ojos cerrados sin darse cuenta de la presencia de Haruka que se encontraba recargado sobre el marco de la puerta

-**La mitología dice que las sirenas reproducían una hermosas melodías que cautivaban a los marineros, haciendo que estos quedarán cautivados por su belleza- **la voz de Haruka sacó de su concentración a Michiru - **los mitos son hechos fantastíscos que no pueden ser comprobados si son reales o no, pero creo que el de las sirenas es demostrado que es cierto, por lo menos para mi- **Haruka se acercó a Michiru, pero el rubio tenía una duda, qué debía de hacer? -**" anoche le dije que la amo, pero no se que hacer...supongo que algo se me ocurrira"-** no tuvo que pensar mucho, ya que los labios de Michiru habían respondido su duda

**-Buenos días Ruka-** dijo una sonriente Michiru -**parece que no despiertas del...- **pero no termino porque ahora Haruka le dio un beso -**todo- **dijo mientras terminaba de disfrutar el contacto de los labios de Haruka con los suyos

-**Buenos días Sirena, ya desperte, solo andaba un poco desorientado- **se llevó una mano al cuello, el dolor no se le había quitado -**y adolorido-**

**-Sabía que no debía dejarte dormir en el sillón- **Michiru paso su mano derecha por el cuello del rubio

-**No te preocupes Sirena, el dolor se me quitara cuando me bañe-**fue cuando checó la hora que era -** ya no me da tiempo de ir al departamento a bañarme y a desayunar, ni modo supongo que me ire asi-**

**-Y por qué no te bañas aquí Haruka?, mientras Michiru y yo hacemos el desayuno-**

**-Hotaru!!- **ambos jovenes voltearón a ver a la jovencita que traía una cara sonriente y es que la pareja le daba motivos para esa cara: ambos estaban abrazados como pareja

-**Hola Michiru, hola Haruka-**la pequeña pelinegra se acerco a saludar muy animadamente a Haruka -**cómo has estado Haruka?, espero que Michiru te hallá tratado bien anoche-**

**-Bueno...este...-**Haruka no sabía que decir, cómo es que esa niña hacía ese tipo de preguntas?

**-No tienes nada qué hacer Hotaru?- **dijo Michiru visiblemente sonrojada

-**Si, solo quería saber como había amanecido Michiru, pero por lo que veo amanecio muy bien- **

**-Si amanecí...oyé en vez de estar perdiendo tu tiempo, por qué no vas a ver que hay de desayunar?- **dijo Michiru sacando a la pequeña casi a empujones

-**Nos vemos después Haruka- **alcanzó a decir la pelinegra antes de salir del cuarto

-**Disculpa a esa niña, aveces no sabe lo que dice-**

**-Se me hace símpatica- **dijo el rubio mientras miraba con atención el cuarto de Michiru, hasta que vió en la mesita de noche del lado derecho de la cama de Michiru, un pequeño portaretrato con una imagén suya

-**Espero que no te moleste que tenga una foto tuya-** Michiru se estaba ruborizando al ver el rosotro serio de Haruka que observaba la foto

-**Sabes esta foto es muy especial para mi- **decía mientras se sentaba en la cama seguida de Michiru quien miraba como el rubio mostraba una sonrisa - **fue la primera carrera oficial que tuve hace 6 meses, fue la primera carrera que gané y en la que conocí a Alex-**

**-Debio ser muy importante para ti-**dijo Michiru mientras recargaba su cabeza en el hombro de Haruka

-**Si lo fue- **el rubio recordó porque fue importante esa carrera, independientemente de que fue la primera y la ganó

**FLASH BACK**

_**-Y CON USTEDES PUBLICO DE KYOTO EL NUEVO CAMPEON DE FORMULA 1 EN SU VERSION JUVENIL, HARUKA TENOH!!- **en ese momento que dejó de hablar el locutor, se empezarón a oir las voces del público completamente sorprendido y feliz por el nuevo campeón japonés. _

_En el podium se veía al rubio colocado en el primer lugar y a sus lados 2 jovenes quienes habían obtenido el segundo y tercer lugar_

_-**"Que fácil fue la carrera y de paso aburrida"-**pensaba el rubio que estaba mirando a la multitud de gente que le aplaudía, no es que no le gustara esa ovación de la gente, simple y sencillamente quería tener más retos, algo que lo llenara completamente de satisfacción;su vista se fijo en la multitud de camárografos que había enfrente de el, hasta que vió uno pelinegro que trataba de abrirse paso entre tanto reportero -** "que hagilidad para moverse entre tanta gente"-**_

**_-Sabes, he estado observandote correr... eres como la sombra del viento, Haruka Tenoh-_**

_**-"En qué momento llegó?"- **pensó el rubio al voltear hacia atras cuando escuchó que le llamaban "sombra" - **"esta es la persona de la que me han hablado?"-**el rubio se extraño al ver al pelinegro de apariencia de 16 años_

_-**Alex Hatake, me gustaría saber si me dejas tomarte unas cuantas fotografías y hacerte unas cuantas preguntas-**el pelinegro se veía muy animado, lo cual hizo que Haruka aceptara_

_-**De acuerdo-**el rubio le indico que lo siguiera hacia vestidores_

_-**Espera un momento!!- **dijo el pelinegro al ver que Haruka se iba a cambiar de ropa -**quiero sacarte aunque sea una foto tuya con el traje de carreras-** el pelinegro al ver la cara de sorprendido del rubio -**piensa que es un bonito recuerdo de tu primera carrera y sobre todo, tu primera victoria-**_

**_-Esta bien- _**

_-**Perfecto, aver el casco- **decía el pelinegro mientras le decía como agarrar el casco - **bien, ahora mira a la camara- **cuando tuvo la pose que quería de Haruka hizo click a su camara 2 veces - **con eso es suficiente- **_

_**-Ahora me podrías decir de que quieres hablar conmigo?- **dijo el rubio sin darle más vuelta al asunto_

_-**En verdad que eres una persona que le gusta ir directo al punto- **el pelinegro sonrio al ver que esa era la persona a la que tenía que encontrar -**parece que hay cosas que no cambian- **dió un suspiro y ahora miro seriamente al rubio -** ya sabes a lo que vine no es asi?-**_

_**-Llevó tiempo esperando a que aparecieras- **dijo el rubio recargandose sobre la puerta de los vestidores -** al parecer te sigue gustando llegar tarde-**_

**_-No pense que recordaras esa manía mia por llegar tarde, pero tenía que resolver una cosas antes de verte-_**

**_-Eso ahora no interesa mejor dime qué es lo qué hay que hacer apartir de ahora?-_**

_-**Sin duda sigues siendo la misma persona que yo entrene-**el rubio miró friamente al pelinegro_

_-**Sabes perfectamente que no soy la misma persona- **luego su mirada cambio a una nostálgica - **jamás volvére a ser esa persona de la que hablas -**_

**_-Haruka, Serenity nos dió una segunda oportunidad en esta época al igual que a su hija y las sailors scouts, trata de aprovecharla y olvida lo que paso-_**

**_-Como si fuera tan fácil-_**

_**-Vamos Haru, para eso estoy aquí, vengo a ayudarte y para eso quiero saber si confías en mi- **el pelinegro observo al rubio tranquilamente_

_-**Confío en ti porque antes fuiste mi sensei-**el rubio miraba de pies a cabeza al pelinegro_

**_-Si ya se que mi apariencia no ayuda a creer que yo fuera la primera sombra de Akatsuki, pero Serenity decidió enviarme con este cuerpo asi que acostumbrate-_**

_**-Esta bien, si fue decisión de la reina no me opongo-** el rubio miró tranquilamente al pelinegro, le costaría adaptarse a ver a su sensei con esa apariencia pero no tenía opción_

_-**Antes que nada Haru, quiero que sepas que ya no soy tu sensei soy tu compañero y espero que algún día me puedas ver como un amigo-**el pelinegro le sonrío amigablemente_

**FIN FLASHBACK**

**-Desde ese día Alex a estado conmigo-** Haruka le contó algunos detalles de como conocio al pelinegro y sobre la foto que tenía en sus manos, claro oculto algunas cosas como el hecho del por que? fue el vedadero motivo que conoció al pelinegro

**-Algo que me llama la atención de Alex es su actitud, por un lado se comporta como Serena: infantil, todo comen, llegan tarde a la escuela, entre otras cosas; y por el otro pareciera ser una persona de 28 o más años por la forma en la que piensa-**dijo Michiru recordando la forma en que Alex piensa y actuá

**-Ah...si bueno es que...mmm cómo te lo explicó?- **Haruka no le iba a decir a Michiru sobre el porque el pelinegro actuá de esa manera, pero la mirada de Michiru parecía curiosa y eso le ponía las cosas un poco complicadas - **verás, cuando no tiene nada que hacer y esta completamente aburrido, se pone a leer libros de todo tipo, aveces hasta se va a comprarlos si no los encuentra en el departamento- **el rubio dijo de la manera más creíble que el encontro

**-Vaya, nunca me hubiera imaginado esa actitud de Alex, pero no importa- **dijo Michiru despreocupada, la verdad no le interesaba mucho lo que hiciera el pelinegro, solo quería saber con que tipo de gente se juntaba su amado rubio, era una forma de conocerlo un poco más -** por cierto Haruka, no tenías qué bañarte?-**

**-Eh?- **el rubio ante la pregunta de Michiru, recordo que aún llevaba puesto el smoking y no se encontraba en su departamento y por si fuera poco tenía entrenamiento en una hora, según el reloj que tenía enfrente -** es cierto se me había olvidado- **entonces Haruka volteó a ver a Michiru un poco ruborizado -**este...Michiru...mmm...me prestarías un baño para que me pueda arreglar?-**

**-Ah?...eh si claro- **la pregunta de Haruka sorprendio a Michiru, pensó que el rubio se iba ir a su departamento, pero tal parece que ya no le da tiempo -** si gustas te puedes bañar en mi baño, aunque...ahora que lo pienso tu traes ropa de hombre y no creo que quieras llevar ropa mía o de Setsuna verdad?-**

**-Si es por la ropa no te preocupes, en el auto traigo una maleta con ropa y todo lo que necesito para arreglarme- **Haruka vió como Michiru alzaba las cejas -**bueno, es que en cada auto que tengo, en el maletero siempre traigo una muda de ropa, la costumbre de dejar una maleta con ropa limpia después de una práctica en las pistas-**

**-Veo que te gusta mucho la higiene personal-**

**-Es una manía mia- **el rubio luego miro a Michiru -**pero tu no te has bañado, creo que mejor te bañas tu primero y luego...-**la belleza marina le tapo la boca con su dedo indice

**-Yo me baño en el cuarto de Setsuna, mientras tu ocupas el mío de acuerdo?-** Michiru le guiño un ojo al rubio para darle confianza

**-Si, solo voy al auto por mi maleta**- Haruka le dió un rápido beso en los labios a Michiru, dejando a esta sorprendida por la acción del rubio que ni cuenta se dio cuando Hotaru entró a su habitación

-**Michiru, no crees que sería mejor que te arreglaras?, quizas y tengas una cita con Haruka-**

**-Si quizas-** la chica pasaba su dedo indice por los labios, estaba perdida por ese pequeño beso -** me voy a bañar Hotaru, espero que hallas preparado el desayuno-**

**-Claro como se cocinar- **dijo en forma de sarcasmo

-**Solo ve a la cocina y saca lo que encuentres, cuando termine bajo a ver que puedo hacer de desayunar-**

**-Acaso sabes cocinar?- **preguntó Hotaru, pero la mirada de Michiru la hizo callar -** si, si sabes cocinar- **la pelinegra solo miro a Michiru -**esta bien me voy a la cocina-** dijo la pequeña para después salir del cuarto de Michiru, en ese instante Michiru reacciono

**-Haruka se va a bañar en mi baño- **en ese momento abrio los ojos ante tal acto y se puso toda roja, rapidamente tomo la ropa que iba a utilizar ese día y se fue directo al cuarto de Setsuna

* * *

Haruka estaba en su auto pensando en lo que había sucedido la noche anterior

-**"Michiru me ama y yo la amo"- **en su rostro se formo una sonrisa, pero algo recordo que lo hizo regresar a la realidad, su realidad -"**pero, qué hare con mi misión?, las cosas se empiezan a complicar con la llegada de esas 2 locas; cómo le hare cuando aparesca un enemigo si me encuentro con Michiru en ese momento?, supongo que debere de tener cuidado "-**el rubio cerró la cajuela del carro para volver a entrar a la casa de Michiru -** "creo que no me debo de preocupar por eso en estos momentos"- **depués recordó donde se iba a bañar -"**esto debe de ser una broma"-** y con un pequeño rubor en su cara entro de nuevo a la casa

-**Haruka!!- **se escuchó la voz de Hotaru desde la cocina, Haruka dejó su maleta en la sala y se acercó a la cocina

-**Qué sucede pequeña?-**preguntó el rubio al ver a Hotaru tratando de alcanzar algo de la alacena

**-Es que nose cocinar y no pienso esperar a que Michiru salga del baño-**

**-Veamos, qué hay para desayunar?- **el rubio se puso a buscar en la cocina algo que le sirviera para preparar el desayuno -** "supongo qué es lo correcto después de que me permiten bañarme aquí"-**

**-Qué haces Haruka?- **dijo Hotaru al ver a Haruka pasearse por la cocina con platos y alimentos

-**Trato de hacer el desayuno-**eso fue todo lo que dijo Haruka antes de ponerse a trabajar en la cocina

15 minutos después

-**Crees qué con eso será suficiente?-** preguntó el rubio

-**Yo digo que si- **dijo la pequeña al ver el jugo de naranja servido, fruta picada, panes tostados y omelet de jamón

-**Esperó que te guste, ahora si me permites me voy a bañar-**

**-Por supuesto pasa-**dijo la pequeña al ver el desayuno servido y sin pensarlo empezó a desayunar

* * *

Michiru se encontraba disfruntando del baño, saber que Haruka la amaba le llenaba el corazón con una inmensa alegría que no había sentido desde hace tiempo, ahora podía entender a Serena cuando hablaba de Darien y su relación, la diferencia sería que ellos 2 estan destinados a estar juntos y una prueba de eso era la pequeña dama y fue porque recordó a la pequeña dama, que ella tenía un destino como sailor

-**"No había pensado en eso"- **pensaba Michiru mientras empezaba a enjabonarse el cuerpo **- "mi deber como sailor hasta ahora me había impedido pensar en la posibilidad de amar, pero desde que conocí a Haruka todo cambio"-** y luego recordó al Kazekage -**"por qué sigo pensando en ese guerrero tan arrogante y egocentríco?, pero en estos días se ha vuelto un poco más accesible"- **entonces recordó lo sucedido en la galería de Shizuru, la mirada del Kazekage perdida, frustración, miedo tal vez -**"miedo no creó que tenga, pero lo que le dijo ese zombie en verdad le afecto...me preguntó qué es lo atormenta?, de seguro ese tormento es lo que hace que el tenga esa actitud"- **Michiru término de bañarse, se puso una bata de baño y salio. En la cama de Setsuna se encontraba la ropa que iba a utilizar el día de hoy, pero se dio cuenta de que había olvidado algo en su cuarto, asi que regreso a el

* * *

Haruka se encontraba dentro del baño, podía sentir las gotas del agua caer sobre su cuerpo, tomar un baño siempre lo relajaba y más después de haber dormido en un sillón, ahora lo único que quería era relajarse, estar en paz y en tranquilidad, olvidarse de todo aquello que atormentaba su vida

-**"Es imposible, haga lo que haga simpre esta ese recuerdo, ese dolor"- **sintió un dolor en el corazón -**"es...cada vez más fuerte...por qué?, no logro entenderlo...argh"-** Haruka se tuvo que recargar en la pared, el dolor en el corazón aumentaba -**"es...no puedo con esta carga...no lo soporto...argh...maldito dolor...espero que algún día...este dolor...desaparezca"-** entonces el rubio recordó algo -**"solo asi...hasta ese momento...quizas pueda dejar de sentir"- **a su mente vino la imagén de Michiru sonriendole -**"por ella debo de seguir adelante, no importa lo que haga...tengo que seguir...por ella"- **pareciera que el solo hecho de ver la imagen de Michiru en su cabeza, hizo que su corazón se calmara, ya no sentía dolor; fue cuando lo comprendío **-"amor"-**y esa simple palabra le aclaró varias de sus dudas.

En poco rato termino de bañarse

* * *

Michiru entró a su cuarto, no oía que el baño estuviera ocupado, lo más probable es que Haruka ya hubiera terminado de bañarse, asi que tomo la perilla de la puerta

* * *

Haruka iba a tomar una toalla para cubrirse el pecho cuando ve un cuerpo en la puerta

-**Disculpa- **era Michiru, quien se había puesto roja al ver, casi, casi desnudo a Haruka o más bien desnuda, ya que se podía apreciar un cuerpo femenino -**regreso después- **salió del baño y se fue a sentar a su cama

**-Claro- **fue lo único que dijo Haruka antes de que Michiru saliera del baño, estaba igual o peor de rojo en la cara que Michiru

* * *

Michiru estaba sentada pensando en lo que acaba de ver

-**"Esto es...por poco y veo a Haruka desnudo"- **Michiru seguía pensando en eso cuando recordo lo que alcanzó a ver de piel del cuerpo del rubio, algo se le hizo familiar a pesar de que no lo toco -**"estoy alucinando, el Kazekage es un chico"- **pero esa idea no la convencio mucho -**"y si es una chica?, no puede ser...la forma en que pelea, actua...no puede ser una chica"- **en ese momento sus pensamientos empezarón a llevarla de una idea a otra, pero ni una la convencía y es que todos le daban a pensar en que Haruka es el Kazekage -**"eso es imposible"- **la puerta del baño se abrio mostrando a Haruka con un pantalón negro y una camisa blanca, mientras se secaba el cabello

-**Eh, Michiru disculpa por lo de hace rato yo...-**

**-Fue mi culpa por no tocar, como no escuche ruido pense que ya habías terminado de bañarte, pero me di cuenta que no- **se ruborizo al responder

-**Este...ah te parece si desayunamos?-** dijo el rubio tratando de cambiar de tema

-**Si claro, solo que no he preparado nada para desayunar y...-**

**-El desayuno esta listo, lo hice antes de meterme a bañar- **el rubio se ruborizo al decir eso, no sabía porque -** vamos a desayunar-**

**-Si vamos- **luego Michiru se dio cuenta de que Haruka miraba algo en ella -**sucede algo Ruka?-**

**-No te vas a vestir?-**

**-Eh?- **entonces Michiru se dio cuenta que solo llevaba puesta la bata de baño, lo que provoco que se pusiera toda roja

-**Voy a la cocina- **dijo Haruka todo rojo, el ver a Michiru con la bata de baño fue demasiado para el pobre rubio, asi que prefirio dejar a Michiru en su habitación

Michiru miraba la puerta de su cuarto, sorprendida por lo que había pasado en tan corto tiempo, saliendo de su trance decidio apurarse para bajar a desayunar con Haruka, lo cual no tardo mucho

-**Espero que te guste, es algo sencillo pero creo que suficiente-** dijo el rubio mientras servía jugo para Michiru

-**Yo digo que si, además no recuerdas que tu me presumias hace unos días tus habilidades en la cocina?-** dijo Michiru mientras tomaba el jugo que Haruka le había servido

**-Presumir?, yo solo te dije una verdad y si no mal recuerdo tu querías probar lo que yo cocino- **dijo el rubio mientras se sentaba enfrente de Michiru

-**Ok lo reconosco, ahora veamos que tan bien cocina el gran Haruka Tenoh-** Michiru agarró el tenedor y provo el omelet, Haruka solo miraba como comía Michiru, era un deleite para sus ojos, cómo algo tan común y simple puede deleitar tus ojos?, sencillo: es ver a Michiru Kaioh, la Sirena más hermosa comer lo que tu cocinaste, era algo tan maravilloso que Haruka se perdio mirando a la belleza de enfrente -** esta delicioso Ruka...Ruka... Haruka qué sucede?-**

**-Eh?...a si bueno, yo quería saber si tenías algo que hacer el día de hoy-**

**-Bueno la verdad no-** Michiru se puso hacer memoria por si tenía algo que hacer durante el día, pero no -**no, no tengo nada que hacer, salvo tal vez entrenar en la psicina de la escuela pero eso no es importante- **dijo Michiru - **por qué?- **era su imaginación o Haruka estaba nervioso?

**-Bueno, es que yo me preguntaba si querías acompañarme a mi práctica- **el rubio se había llevado una mano a la nuca, lo que provoco que Michiru soltara una risita - **qué es gracioso?-**

**- Si me encataría acompañarte- **luego Michiru miró al rubio sonriendo **-estas nervioso no es asi?- **preguntó Michiru mientras tomaba de su jugo -** no tienes porque-**

**-Nervioso?- **Haruka iba replicar, pero la mirada de Michiru le demostro que no podría negar lo obio -** un poco-**

-**Un poco?-** preguntó Michiru alzando la ceja izquierda

-**Si un poco- **Haruka se puso a buscar a Hotaru - **por cierto Sirena y Hotaru?- **de algo tenía que servirle esta niña

**-Pense que tu sabrías-**

-**Sabía que me extrañarian, no se preocupen voy a casa de Serena, me dijo que su mamá iba a cocinar pay de manzana y por nada del mundo me pienso perder esa delicia-**decía Hotaru quien venía de la sala, pero no entro a la cocina -**nos vemo después chicos-**

**-HASTA LUEGO!!- **dijeron ambos chicos, después de oir que Hotaru cerrara la puerta siguierón comiendo sin cruzar palabra, estaban disfrutando del silencio que había en ese momento

* * *

En el departamento de Haruka solo se encontraba Alex, quien se encontraba profundamente dormido en su cuarto hasta que se empezó a escuchar el telefono que se encontraba junto a su cama

-**Dejame dormir...no molestes- **decía mientras movía las manos hacia donde estaba el teléfono, pero este seguía sonando -**dejame en paz...quiero seguir...durmiendo-**entonces pensando que asi podía ignorar al teléfono le dio la espalda, pero fallo su tactica -**esta bien tu ganas-**dijo mientras volteaba a ver al dichoso aparatejo que no lo dejaba descansar en paz -**Bueno...no se encuentra...Hatake...cuando lo veá le digo que se comunique...perfecto, con quién tengo el gusto de hablar?...a ok, yo le digo...si claro...no se preocupe...lo más pronto posible?...si de acuerdo yo le digo...si buenos días hasta luego-**el pelinegro colgo, pero recordó el nombre que le habían dado por el teléfono y fue eso que lo hizo despertarse por completo -** KALOS!!??- **el pelinegro se salio de la cama al recordar quien era esa persona y lo que quería, pero luego pensó bien las cosas y recordó que el tenía otros asuntos que atender **-depués de todo no creo que sea tan malo el que halla hablado-** en su rostro se formo una sonrisa traviesa -**llegó la hora de trabajar seriamente-**

* * *

Haruka y Michiru ya habían terminado de desayunar, habían lavado los platos y ya etaban listos para ir a la pista de prácticas

-**Creés que haya problemas si te acompaño a tu práctica?- **preguntó Michiru ganandose una sonrira de Haruka ante su pregunta -** de qué te ríes?-**

**-Hace rato que te pregunte si querías acompañarme a la práctica dijiste que si sin pensar las consecuencias y ahora que ya vamos a la pista me empiezas a preguntar si no habra problemas-**

**-Y eso qué tiene?-**

**-Nada de malo, solo me hiciste recordar que una vez que tomaste una decisión es porque estas segura de ello y que no piensas echarte para atrás-**

**-Ya veo, pero es que pensando bien las cosas, no te quiero causar problemas- **el rubio puso una mano en la mejilla derecha de Michiru, la observo por unos segundos antes de darle un beso en los labios

-**No te preocupes Michiru, tu nunca me causaras problemas- **y Michiru ahora fue quien le dio un beso

-**Te amo Haruka-** decía Michiru mientras ponía sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Haruka, mientras el rubio ponía sus brazos en la cintura de Michiru

**-Yo también te amo Michiru- **y otra vez se volvierón a besar

* * *

Artemis se encontraba viendo el cielo desde el techo de la casa de Mina

-**Que hermoso día- **decía el gato mientras contemplaba el cielo, en ese momento se dejo sentir una rafága de viento suave, pero no solo era el viento, sino que este venía acompañado de un olor a rosas blancas -**que olor tan agradable**- y no solo era el aroma el que acompañaba al viento, también venía un petalo de rosa blanca, la cual se colóco en la frente del gato, justo donde tenía el símbolo de la Luna, el gato se sorprendio, pero no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar porque en ese mismo instante cerro los ojos y escucho la voz de alguié muy especial para el gato

-**_Artemis-_**

**_-Majestad-_**

**_-La primera sombra a llegado, el se encargara de las sailors de ahora en adelante-_**

**_-Qué significa eso majestad?-_**

**_-A llegado la hora de ponerlas a prueba y demostrar que en verdad son merecedoras de ser sailors-_**

El gato abrío los ojos, no sabía a ciencia cierta lo que acaba de pasar, aunque no era la primera vez que ocurría

-**Qué esta pasando?...tengo que hablar con Luna y reunir a las chicas- **el gato se bajo del techo para buscar a Mina y que esta empezara a reunir a las chicas en el templo Hikawa, el gato tenía el presentimiento de que algo no muy agradable para las chicas estaba por ocurrir

* * *

En el techo del edificio donde vivía Haruka, se encontraba Alex vestido de Kazekage, solo que sin máscara con el dedo indice y medio cerca de los labios y con los ojos cerrados

-**"No entiendo por qué tengo que hacer esto?, sería más facíl si yo hablara con la princesa y las demás chicas en persona pero no, a fuerza tengo que mandarle mensajes a su consejero o lo que seá; pero de todas maneras a llegado la hora de poner a esas niñas a prueba, lo que me a dicho Haruka sobre ellas no ayuda mucho"- **el pelinegro abrio los ojos y sonrío - **después de todo creo que sera divertido ponerlas a prueba jeje al fin y al cabo a mi también me hace falta un poco de ejercicio-**

* * *

Haruka y Michiru ya habían llegado a la pista

-**Es aquí- **dijo el rubio estacionando el auto para después bajarse y ayudar a Michiru a bajar de el

-**Gracias- **dijo mientras se paraba y se acercaba a darle un beso en la mejilla

-**De nada Sirena, vamos- **Haruka la tomo de la mano y se dio cuenta que su acompañante no se movía -**qué sucede?-**

**-No, nada Haruka, solo que me quede pensando en algo- **en realidad Michiru recordaba lo que había soñado, no le hizo mucha gracia oir esa voz y mucho menos ver esos ojos, si de algo estaba segura es que era una mujer, pero había algo que no le gustaba -**"su voz, parecía estar llena de maldad al igual que su mirada, parecía divertirle la idea de destruir este planeta, por qué?"-**

**-Ah, Michiru segura qué te encuentras bien?-**preguntó Haruka preocupado al ver el semblante de preocupación de Michiru - **"qué le pasa a Michiru?"-**

**Si, no te preocupes- **Michiru se dió cuenta de la cara de Haruka, asi que para tranquilizarlo le dio un beso en los labios -** no pasa nada- **después de eso, la pareja comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada

**-Esta bien, si tu dices- **dijo Haruka no muy convencido, pero tampoco quería presionar a Michiru que le dijera lo que pasaba por su cabeza

**-TENOH HASTA QUE AL FIN LLEGAS!!!-** se escuchó la voz de un hombre que venía acercandose a la pareja -**y por lo que veó vienes muy bien acompañado-**dijo el hombre que era, por lo que decía su playera, el entrenador -**bueno no importa, vamos chico hay muchas cosas por hacer- **el hombre tomo de la muñeca a Haruka y lo empezó a jalar hacia la entrada -** tu también jovencita, vamos que perdemos tiempo-**el hombre, que tenía una apariencia de 40 años, medio regordete, también empezó a jalar a la pobre chica que solo empezó a caminar más rapido -**por cierto mi nombre es Takeru, pero todo mundo me dice T.K-**

**-Si mucho gusto-**decía la chica tratando de seguirle el paso al tal Takeru o T.K

-**Haruka a vestidores, jovencita usted va a las gradas, Daisuke acompaña a la jovencita, vamos rápido que no tenemos tiempo-**decía T.K dando indicaciones a un chico con lentes de unos 25 años

-**Por aquí- **

-**Gracias- **dijo Michiru mientras miraba por donde se llevaban a Haruka -**creés qué tarde en salir de la práctica?-**

**-No creó; bueno depende de como realice las vueltas y en que tiempo y todas esas cosas, pero conociendo a Tenoh seguró que no tarda, cuando mucho 2 horas, solo para estar seguros- **el chico era de pelo rojo cobrizo, en ese momento miro hacia abajo -**ahi viene Tenoh-** cuando dijo eso, Michiru volteó hacia donde este chico volteaba y en efecto, ahi venía Tenoh ya vestido con su traje de piloto color rojo y cargando en su brazo derecho su casco del mismo color

**-Que guapo se ve- **Michiru pensó que lo había dicho para si misma

-**De hecho, ese traje hace que varias muchachitas como de tu edad se desmayen al verlo- **dijo el chico sonriendo -**y si no me crees mira a tu izquierda, se supone que tienen la entrada prohibida, pero desde hace unas semanas se les dejo pasar, aunque a Haruka no le hizo mucha gracia- **eso llamó la atención de Michiru, otra persona que decía que a Haruka no le gustaba ser el centro de atención

**-Por qué dices eso?-**

**-Según el, el escandálo que provocan sus admiradoras lo desconcentran, debe de tener toda su cabeza fija en la pista, estar atentó a cada curva y en ue tiempo y velocidad debe tomarlas para no provocar un accidente-**

**-Eso es peligroso-**

**-No para Haruka, le encantá los retos, el peligro, sentir la adrenalina correr por sus venas, pero sobre todo, le fascina sentirse uno con el viento, ya te darás cuenta-**Michiru solo asintiò esperando ver a Haruka subir al auto y empezar a correr

* * *

-**Está todo listo?- **preguntó Haruka observando el carro, tenía que estar seguro que esa maquina color rojo era segura, habían tardado días en arreglarla y no estaba muy confiado que tan bien hubiera quedado -**no me gustán los errores-**

-**Tranquilo Tenoh, yo mismo me encargue de supervisar que todo estuviera bien-**

**-Que seguro me siento Takeru, gracias-** dijo el rubio de forma sarcastíca

-**Oh vamos Tenoh, no confías en mi?- **el rubio lo miro de forma fría -** veó que no, acasó esa chica no te sabe consentir o qué?-**

**-Ya callaté!!- **Haruka se puso el casco y se metió en el carro, no soportaba a Takeru, era buena persona con el rubio, pero aveces sus comentarios ponían de malas a Haruka

* * *

-**Ahí viene Tenoh- **Michiru observó como un carró rojo se acercaba no muy rápido, poco a poco empezó a tomar velocidad

**-En vedad que es rápido-** decía Michiru maravillada al ver como Haruka tomaba cada curva con gran agilidad, no sabía mucho de carros y ese tipo de cosas, pero lo que estaba viendo realmente le gustaba

**- Y eso que todavía falta lo mejor-**

* * *

Luna se encontraba corriendo hacia la casa de Rei, Artemis le había dicho que iba a juntar a las chicas porque tenía algo que decirles

-**"Qué esta pasando?, Artemis se oía preocupado por algo y ese gato no me dijo que era...majestad ojála estuviera con nosotros y nos ayudara a entender esta situación"-** la gata seguía corriendo, que no se habìa fijado en el momento de cruzar una avenida como un automovil se acercaba velozmente

Mientras en frente de la calle se encontraba Hotaru caminando con Serena rumbo a casa de Rei

-**QUE HARUKA Y MICHIRU QUEEEE???!!!-** grito Serena en plena calle ganandose la mirada de la gente que caminaba a su alrededor

**-Shhh Serena no es para tanto, según solo se durmierón en el sofá nada más, para mi que ya son novios-**

**-Ya decía yo que esos 2 se amaban, ah que bonito es el amor- **súspiro Serena

**-Oye Sere, qué esa no es Luna?-** dijo Hotaru señalando por donde iba corriendo la gata

-**De seguro ya va con Rei, vamos alcanzarla-**

**-Si- **dijo la pelinegra, en ese momento vió como un carro se acercaba rápidamente hacia Luna -**SERENA VAN ATROPELLAR A LUNA!!-**

**-QUEEE???!!!-** gritó Serena al ver lo mismo que Hotaru -**LUNAAAA CUIDADOOO!!!- **Serena cerro los ojos, no quería ver

-**FIJATE IDIOTA!!!-**

**-IMBECIL FIJATE TU!!!- **

**-Esa voz es de Alex- **dijo Serena al ver al pelinegro en la banqueta abrazando a Hotaru quien había alcanzado a proteger a Luna, la rubia se acercó corriendo a los 3

-**Estás bien jovencita?- **preguntó Alex alejandose un poco para ver si la chica a la que había abrazado se encontraba bien

**-Si creo que si- **luego observo a Luna -** tu estás bien?- **

**-Miau- **dijo o más bien maullo la gata -** "uff que suerte, por poco y muero"-** después alzó su mirada al ver a la persona que había ayudado a Hotaru, se dio cuenta que era un pelinegro y llevaba puesto unos lentes obscuros -

**-Me da gusto que tu gatita este bien- **dijo el pelinegro, quien le sonrio a la pequeña y luego se acerco a acariciar a Luna por la cabeza

-**Disculpa las molestias que te hemos causado...-**

**-Hatake, Alex Hatake y tu eres...-**

**-ALEX!!! HOTARUUU!!!- **la rubia de chongitos venía corriendo para ver como se encontraban sus amigos

-**Asi que te llamas Hotaru-**dijo el pelinegro mientras veía a la rubia correr hacia ellos - **pero si es nada más y nada menos que mi querida gatita- **dijo el pelinegro con una sonrisa traviesa

-**Ya vas a empezar?, mejor ni preguntó si ya se la respuesta-**dijo la rubie poniendo cara de ofendida

-**Jejeje lo siento Sere- **después de eso volteó a ver a Hotaru - **ten más cuidado con tu gato-**

**-Es una gata y no es mía, de hecho es de Serena- **dijo mientras le entrega a Serena su gata, pero Luna por un impulso desconocido para ella se lanzó a los brazos de Alex

-"**Pero qué estoy haciendo?, por qué quiero estar con esta persona?, siento una cálidez en sus brazos"- **pensaba la gata mientras era sujetada por Alex

-**Jejeje, veo que prefieres estar conmigo gatita- **decía mientras le acariciaba la barbilla -**por cierto cómo se llama?-**

**-Luna- **dijo Serena mientras veía como la gata se dejaba consentir por el pelinegro

-**Luna?- **el pelinegro observo la frente de la gata -** "podra ser esta gata?...no lo creo, debe de ser coincidencia, pero tiene esa marca"- **pensaba Alex observando a Luna - **bonito nombre, va de acuerdo a la marca que tiene en la frente- **Serena, Hotaru y Luna por un momento no supieron que decir, bueno solo Serena y Hotaru

**-Bueno es que esa marca es más que nada una mancha- **dijo Hotaru

-**Asi se la vendierón a mi mamá, jajaja, de seguro antes no la querían sus antiguos dueños por esa marca jajaja- **ante el comentario de la rubia, la gata saltó de los brazos del pelinegro para empezar a arañarle el rostro -** LUNAA DEJA MI ROSTRO!!!-**

**-JAJAJAJA- **Alex y Hotaru se empezarón a reir al ver la escena de Serena con Luna

-**USTEDES 2 AYUDENME QUIEREN!!-**

**-Lo siento gatita pero tu te buscaste eso-** Alex había dejado de reirse -**bueno yo me retiro, un gusto en conocerte Hotaru y cuida de esas 2- **el pelinegro dijo algo que era cierto para Hotaru

**-Tranquilo, siempre lo hago- **dijo Hotaru un poco apenada, pero era la verdad, desde que Sailor Moon la ayudo en la pelea contra del Faraón 90 y sobre todo que arriesgo su vida por ella, sin duda tenía que estar agradecida con ella y la única forma que encontro, fue cuando recordo que ella era una sailor y tuvo que recuperar su cuerpo original para pelear contra Neherenia

-**Me da gusto oir eso, Serena nos vemos después- **dijo el pelinegro mientras comenzaba a caminar dejando a Serena tratando de defenderse de Luna

-**Luna ya dejala tranquila, mejor vamos con Rei y las demás-**

**-Esta bien Hotaru, por cierto, dónde esta Alex?- **preguntó la gata buscando al pelinegro

-**Mi amigo Alex tiene rato que se fue por si no te habías fijado- **dijo Serena

-**Que lástima- **dijo la gata, la verdad es que el chico pelinegro le había agradado - **por cierto Serena, de dónde lo cónoces?-**

**-Desde hace como un 2 meses, por qué?- **luego Serena volteóa a ver a Luna con cara maliciosa -**a ti te gustó Alex verdad?-**

**-Co...cómo te atreves a decir eso Serena?- **dijo Luna sonrojada

-**Uuyy cuando se entere Artemis- **dijo Hotaru en modo de burla

-**Jejeje ya me lo imagino-**

**-Basta ya!!- **exclamo la gata -**vamos con Rei de una buena vez-**

Las chicas empezarón a caminar rumbo al templo, pero la gata seguía pensando en el pelinegro

* * *

**-Tenoh, eso es increible- **decía T.K mientras se acercaba al auto

-**Gracias, pero aún no me convence-** dijo el rubio mientras empezaba a ir a los vestidores

**-Tenoh, bajaste un segundo tu marca de la semana pasada, qué más quieres?- **dijo su entrenador

**-Solo dejame en paz- **el rubio por algo andaba molesto -** disculpa, pero hoy no ando de humor-**

**-Si me doy cuenta, será mejor que tomes una ducha y te vayas, recuerda que la jovencita que venía contigo te esta esperando-**

**-Dile por favor que me espere afuera de los vestidores, con permiso-**el rubio comenzó a caminar con dirección a los vestidores, para fortuna suya. había logrado conseuir uno para uso personal, asi no tendría problemas al momento de cambiarse

-**Como gustes-**

Ya dentro de los vestidores, Haruka buscaba la maleta que guardaba en su casillero, hasta que la encontro, en ese momento empezó a sonar su celular

-**Tenoh-**

**-_Soy Hatake, necesito hablar contigo-_**

**_-_Asi que ya sabes lo que pasa-**

**-_A si es, a llegado la hora de que esas niñas muestren si son o no dignas de ser sailors-_**

**_-_Si ya lo se, supongo que ya les avisaste verdad?-**

**-_Por supuesto, pero sencillamente no me gusta hacerlo de esa forma, sería más facíl si hablaramos en persona-_**

**_-_Pero no tenemos opción, esa es la regla que la Reina Serenity nos pusó a todo Akatsuki-**

**-_Por si no lo recuerdas Haruka, fui yo quien puso esa regla, que Serenity aceptara es otra cosa-_**

**-Si recuerdo, regla que ya no se puede cumplir- **el rubio comenzó a desvestirse

**-_Ya olvida eso y mejor concentrate en los próximos días, ya tengó todo listo y necesito que estes preparado, puede que tengas que hacer equipo con una de ellas-_**

**-Estás bromeando verdad?-**

**-_Sabes que mis pruebas no son bromas Haru, con lo que me has dicho sobre ellas y tomando en cuenta la cantidad de guerreros que somos de la Luna es necesario formar equipos, parejas para hacer más exactos-_**

**-Parejas?, está bien, solo espero que me toque alguién confiable-**

_**-Eso te tocará a ti averiguarlo, por cierto en la mañana hablo Kalos-**_

**-Kalos?, y qué quería?-**

_**-Saludarte no creo, pero será mejor que te comuniques con el-**_

**-Por qué creo que el tendra que ver con tus pruebas?-**

_**-Puede ser, por cierto me saludas a Michiru y no me digas que no estas con ella porque bien que me di cuenta que no llegaste a dormir, eh pillín-**_

**-Si estas pensando que entre ella y yo paso eso, dejame decirte que estas muy equivocado- **dijo Haruka todo rojo de la cara

**-** **_Calma, yo se que todavía es muy temprano para eso, bueno te dejó tengo que ir a la galería-_**

**_-_Ok, te vere luego- **y sin más el rubio colgó, guardo su celular y se metio a bañar, mientras se mojaba empezó a pensar en lo que le había dicho Alex -**"esto no es posible, tener que buscar con quien hacer pareja...es el colmo, primero que me haga su amigo y ahora esto...supongo que no tengo opción"- **empezó a sentir como el agua corría por su cuerpo -**"ya se como encontrarla"- **pensó un poco más calmado, no le hacía feliz la idea pero no tenía opción

* * *

**-Señorita, su novio nos a pedido que le digamos que por favor lo espere en los vestidores, por favor sigame-** dijo Daisuke

-**Si, claro- **Michiru se sorprendio por lo que le dijo Daisuke, no es que la palabra "novios" le sonara mal, sino que había cierto detalle que impedía que se usara esa palabra en su relación con Haruka; la noche anterior se confezarón que se amaban, hasta ahí todo bien, solo que a alguién se le olvido pedirle a cierta persona que fuera su novia, pero eso ahora no le prestaba mucha atención, el saber que Haruka la amaba era suficiente

-**Ya estas aquí, que bueno- **la voz de Haruka la sacó de sus pensamientos

-**Te veías muy guapo con tu traje de carreras-**Michiru vió que Haruka salio cargando su maleta y traía puesto lentes obscuros, pero eso no impidio que viera el pequeño sonrojo que se formo en su rostro

-**Este, gracias- **el rubio respiro, estaba familiarizado que le dijeran esas cosas, pero viniendo de Michiru la situación cambia -** bueno Sirena, ahora dónde quieres ir?-**

**-No te preocupes por eso Ruka, lo único que quiero es estar contigo, lo demás no tiene importancia-**Michiru se acerco a Haruka para quitarle los lentes y poder observar sus ojos verde esmeralda para que después se empezara a acercar lentamente a los labios de Haruka, si algo había descubierto Michiru sobre los labios de Haruka, es que se había empezado a volver adicta a ellos -** creo que eso ya te lo había dicho antes- **decía mientras se abrazaba a Haruka

-**Si lo se, además pienso igual que tu, solo quiero estar contgio y saber que esto nunca terminara-**Haruka beso a Michiru, solo que este beso duro más, pero la realidad es que Haruka en verdad no quería que esto terminara, a pesar de que sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que decirle a Michiru quien era realmente y con ello tal vez tendría que dejar a Michiru.

Ambos jovenes estaban concientes de sus deberes como guerreros de la Luna, algún día tendrían que decir su pequeño secreto, pero eso a Michiru no le quitaba el sueño, en cambio para Haruka las cosas eran diferentes, muy diferentes

* * *

En el templo Hirakawa, todas las chicas, incluida Setsuna

-**Bien estamos todas, ahora si dinos, qué es eso tan urgente que tienes que decirnos Artemis?- **preguntó Serena quien estaba sentada junto a Hotaru

-**Serena tonta falta Michiru- **dijo Rei

-**Lo que pasa es que Michiru esta con Haruka- **dijo Hotaru viendo y tratando de entender la reacción que pudiera tener Setsuna, pero la vio calmada

-**OOHH!!- **exclamarón todas las internas, los gatos no entendían mucho pero no le prestarón importancia y Setsuna...mmm

-**No piensas decir nada Set?- **preguntó Mina, tenía idea a lo que se enfrentaba, pero como ella pensaba "soy la diosa del amor y mi deber es defenderlo"

-**No, creó que Michiru es capaz de decidir lo que quiere, lo que le conviene a ella y si eso es estar de lado de Tenoh no tengo porque oponerme, el problema será cuando Uranus aparesca-** dijo Setsuna muy seriamente

-**Pereciera que esa tal Uranus quisiera venir a recuperar lo que le pertence o más bien pertenecio- **dijo Lita

-**Técnicamente, Uranus y Neptune son uno mismo, pero por alguna extraña razón Uranus no aparece y Michiru no tiene recuerdo alguno de ella-**

**-Técnicamente?, estamos hablando de que ellas se pertenecían en todo el sentido de la palabra?-** preguntó Rei

-**A si es, una podía vivir sin la otra-**

-**Bueno chicas, ese asunto ya lo sabemos y lo entendemos, ahora hay algo más importante que atender-**

**-Qué es Artemis?- **preguntó Ami

-**Chicas, es cierto que la primera sombra ya apareció?-** preguntó el gato, ganandose una mirada de sorpresa por todas las chicas, 5 de ellas porque no habían dicho nada sobre la pelea de la noche anterior y las otras 2 por no saber de esa aparición - **y no me mientán porque ya lo se-**

**-Tu...tu cómo sabes eso?- **preguntó Serena

-**En vista de como esta la situación, no me extrañaría que apareciera-**

**-Ustedes 5, por qué no nos dijerón nada?- **preguntó la gata un poco molesta

-**Si no mal recuerdo, estaban en una fiesta no es asi Ami?- **dijo Setsuna

-**A si es Setsuna, Alex, un amigo nuestro nos invito a una exposición de fotografías hechas por el, además de que era la inaguración de la galería "HIME"-**

**-A la cual si no me equivoco también fue Michiru-**dijo Hotaru -**Osea que ella también sabía y no nos dijo nada, ya verá cuando la vea-**

**-Hotaru amiguita mia, Michi estaba bastante ocupada tratando de resolver su vida amorosa con Haruka, asi que no creó que le hallá puesto mucha importancia a la aparición de Shondaime-** dijo Mina

-**Shondaime?- **preguntó Artemis

-**Solo asi?, no tiene otro nombre cómo el tal Kazekage?- **preguntó Setsuna

-**Pues la verdad es que no le preguntamos y ellos támpoco nos dijerón, solo supimos que era Shondaime y maestro de Kaze- **dijo Serena mientras trataba de alcanzar un pastelillo llevado por Lita -**ouch- **pero un manotazo de Rei se lo impidió

-**Con qué Shondaime- **dijo Artemis para si -**bueno chicas, lo que les quiero decir es más importante que el nombre de ese sujeto- **el gato tomo aire para luego liberarlo -** en vista de como están las cosas y de que por fin apareció la primera sombra, a llegado la hora de ponerlas a prueba-**

**-QUEEEEEEE?????!!!!!-** gritarón todas, menos Setsuna, ella solo se sorprendio

-**Qué quieres decir Artemis?- **preguntó Luna -**pensé que el Kazekage ya las había puesto a prueba, sobre todo a Serena, no recuerdas el día en que hirio a las chicas?, eso fue suficiente para ellas-**

**-Por lo que se, el Kazekage no las puso a prueba a todas, solo a Serena, además el día que pelearón fue porque entre todas ustedes y el había cierta tención, digamos que discutierón para ver quien era mejor-**

**-Y el ganó- **dijo Setsuna, después de meditarlo por unos segundos volvio a hablar -**creó entender lo que pasa- **todos mirarón a Setsuna -** si el Kazekage ya comprobó que Serena es digna sucesora de la Reina Serenity, eso significa que la primera sombra a venido para saber si nosotras somos dignas de ser sus guardianas-**

**-Asi es Setsuna-**

**-Pero Artemis, las chicas han demostrado ser dignas de ser sailors, después de tanta batallas no cabe duda de que merecen seguir siendo sailors- **dijo Luna un poco alterada

-**Lo sé Luna, yo también pienso lo mismo, pero si me permites recordarte, antes de que una princesa de la Luna se convirtiera en reina, todas aquellas que iban a formar parte de su escoltá tenían que pasar por diferentes pruebas-**

**-Su escoltá?, oseá qué solo seran las internas?- **preguntó Hotaru

-**No, serán todas, incluida la guardiana de las puertas del tiempo- **

**-Jejeje, no confían en Setsu, jejeje, ouch!!- **Serena recibió un coscorrón de parte de Rei

-**No digas tonterías Serena tonta, aquí tiene que aver justicia- **dijo la sacerdotisa cruzandose de brazos

-**De todas formas, seamos todas o no en qué consisten esas pruebas?- **preguntó Ami

-**Eso es algo que nosé, me temó que tendrán que preguntarle a la primera sombra-**

**-Y por qué el?, bien pudierón ser ustedes 2- **dijo Lita

-**Supongo que es porque la reina a de aver confiado demasiado en el y tal vez siga confiando de la misma forma como lo hizo en el pasado- **dijo el gato blanco

-**Supongo que tendre que usar el Cristal de Plata para poder hablar con las 2 sombras o por lo menos con Kaze, es su alumno y el debe de saber-**

**-Puede que tengas razón Serena, chicas ahora si les pido que por favor, no los provoquen ya vierón de lo que uno puede hacer, asi que tratén de no provocar a la primera porque estoy seguro que el es mucho más poderoso-**

**-Pués anoche no lo pareció- **dijo Serena recordando como es que apareció

**FLASBACK**

**_-Alejate de ellos- _**

_-**Quién eres tu?- **preguntó Neptune, las demás sailors solo veían al recién llegado, pero no respondio_

_-**Te lo advierto, alejate de ellos, Fujino- **eso sorprendio a las chicas quienes no sabían quien era el zombie -**creeme que no querras pelear conmigo-**_

**_-Y según tu por qué?, acasó te importa esta gente?-_**

_**-Claro, el detalle esta en que los has latimado, sobre todo a la persona que esta en el suelo- **sin duda se refería al Kazekage -** en serio no quiero pelear contigo-**_

**_-Por qué los proteges?-_**

**_-En primera por que esa es mi misión y en segunda porque son gente importante para mi, acasó tu no tienes a alguién que realmente te importe?-_**

_**-Tú...dejame de mirarme asi- **el zombie veia los ojos de esa persona quien la miraba fijamente, las sailors que ya se encontraban bien observarón que era un pelinegro de ojos color cafe obscuro, con medio rostro cubierto y una mirada serena y tranquila_

_-**Sabes que si existe esa persona, tu la conoces mejor que nadie-**_

_**-Callate- **fué lo que dijo antes de lanzar su ataque, pero el tipo no se movio y otra capa de petalos aparecio_

_-**Ni modo, tendre que hacerte entrar en razón- **separo su brazo derecho alzandolo quedando su mano a la altura de la cara, en la cual se empezo a ver una especie de energía color plateada, la cual subio hasta el dedo indice formando un punto -**GOLPE DE LUZ!!- **en un movimiento rápido el sujeto apareció enfrente del zombie golpeandolo en la frente con con su dedo, logrando que volviera a ser Shizuru -**te dije que no me gustaba pelear- **la tomo de la cintura al ver que estaba inconciente y luego la recosto, después se acerco a donde estaban Neptune y el Kazekage -** estás bien?- **preguntó mientras se ponía de concluillas junto al Kazekage_

_**-Si estoy bien, gracias a las sailors scouts- **dijo mirando a las chicas, entonces el sujeto volteó a verlas prestando atención en Sailor Moon -**tardaste en aparecer no te parece?-**_

_**-Lo sé, pero sabes cuales eran las razones por las cuales todavía no aparecía-**el tono de voz de esta persona era amable_

_**-Siempre llegandó tarde no es así, Shondaime-sensei?-**dijo el rubio poniendose de pie con ayuda del pelinegro_

_-**Es una lástima que recuerdes ese lado tan malo de mi-**_

_**-Tu eres...- **Neptune comprendio de inmediato quien era_

**_-Veó que tu sabes quien soy-_**

_**-De qué hablas Neptune?- **preguntó Sailor Moon_

_**-Princesa, esta persona es la responsable de que Akatsuki existiera en el antiguo Milenio de Plata-**dijo el Kazekage mirando al pelinegro, quien veía con curiosidad las alas de Sailor Moon -** además de que también es mi sensei-**_

**_-Asi es princesa, mi nombre es Shondaime, soy la primera sombra de Akatsuki y es un gusto para mi poder estar delante de ti-_**

_**-Tu fuiete quien creó Akatsuki?- **preguntó Mars, Sailor Moon veía a Shondaime, sin saber el porque quería conocerlo, saber más de esta persona que a lo mejos podría saber sobre la antigua reina de la Luna_

_-**Si fuí yo- **luego vió a Sailor Moon -** en cuanto si conocí a la Reina Serenity la conocí más de lo que te puedas imaginar-**_

**_-Cómo supiste...?-_**

**_-Tu pregunta?, facíl, lo vi en tus ojos-_**

**FIN FLASBACK**

**-O tal véz si sea muy fuerte- **dijo Serena al ver que esa persona, pareciera que leía la mente

**-Sobre advertencia no hay engaño chicas- **dijo el gato blanco dejando a las chicas pensando en que es lo que haría el creador de Akatsuki

* * *

Ya estaba empezando a atardecer y Haruka y Michiru se encontraban en la playa, Haruka había dejado su carro unos cuantos metros lejos, ya que Michiru le pidió que si podía caminar por la playa, ambos descalzos caminando abrazados y en silencio, pero Haruka quería romperlo, quería hacer una pregunta un poquito complicada para el rubio

-**Y qué te pareció el día de hoy Michiru?- **cualquier cosa era buena antes de preguntar

-**Hermoso, me la pase muy bien a tu lado, aunque creó que siempre que estoy contigo me la paso muy bien-** dijo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla para después colocar su cabeza en el hombro de Haruka

-**Me da gusto oir eso- **en realidad Haruka también se la paso muy bien, excelente después de haber ido a un museo por petición de Michiru, luego a comer comida italiana, después a buscar un libro que resultó gustarle a los 2 y en vez de comprar uno comprarón 2 y después de ir de comprar libros llegarón a la playa - **Ah Michiru, hay algo que quisiera preguntarte-**

**-Eh?, si claro-** ambos jovenes se detuvierón enfrente de la apuesta de Sol que ya comenzaba

**-Verás, esto no es fácil pero creo que es mejor hacerlo de la forma correcta- **Haruka puso una mano en la cabeza

**-"Está nervioso, será que...?, mejor lo dejo hablar"-**

**-Ayer te dije que te amo y tu me dijiste lo mismo, bueno pués yo quisiera saber si tu...si tu bueno quisieras ser mi...mi novia?-** Haruka estaba sonrojado -**"cómo es posible que esto que es tan sencillo sea complicado de decirlo?"- **pensó el rubio

-**Haruka- **Michiru sonrio y se fue a colgar del cuello del rubio para darle un beso lleno de amor y felicidad - **por supuesto que acepto ser tu novia, ya te habías tardado- **dijo mientras le quitaba unos mechones rubios de la cara - **te amo Haruka-**

**-Te amo Michi- **decía Haruka mientras se perdía en los ojos como el mar de Michiru -**"no importa lo que me pase, solo se que no me arrepiento de aver conocido a Michiru, de haberme enamorado de ella, quizas cambie el destino, pero no me importa, solo quiero sentir lo que es ser feliz, aunque sea por poco tiempo"-** y sin más beso a Michiru con mucho más entrega, Michiru podía sentir el amor que el rubio quería darle y que ella sin duda iba aceptarlo.

* * *

_OHAYO!!!!!!!!!!!! aki esta la conti.....wiiiiiiiiiiii xD....lo prometido es deuda....antes de k regrese al martirio aki ta _

_FELIZ AÑO!!!!!!!!.....HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_proximo cap...._

_-**Kalos que es lo que quieres de mi?-**_

**_-Un accionista quiere algo nuevo para el escenario, nuestra mejor estrella esta lesionado y solo puedo confiar en ti, aparte Layla piensa igual que yo-_**

**_-Tiene tiempo que deje esto-_**

**_-Por favor-_**

**_-Esta bien-_**

* * *

_-**Chicas mi padre nos manda esto-**_

**_-Que es Michiru?-_**

**_-Boletos para el escenario Kaleido Star?-_**

**_-Asi es-_**

* * *

_-**bien jovenes sailors, estaran a prueba y yo mismo me encargare de eso, Nidaime me ayudara-**_

**_-De que van a tratar tus pruebas?-_**

**_-Eso será algo que ustedes tendran que descubrir y les advierto de una vez que no seran nada faciles-_**

* * *

_**-"Esta es la primera prueba?"-**_

**_-Neptune toma mi mano, confía en mi-_**

**_-Kazekage-_**

* * *

_Esto y mas en el proximo cap_

_"QUE COMIENZE EL SHOW"_

_reviews....onegai please por fa_

_salu2 xD_


	13. QUE COMIENZE EL SHOW ! 1

**CAPITULO 11: QUE COMIENZE EL SHOW!!**

Ya era de noche y Michiru se encontraba más que feliz, no recordaba haberlo sido desde...desde....mmm hace mucho tiempo

-**Michiru te notó muy feliz, es por Tenoh?- **se escuchó la voz de Setsuna en el marco de la puerta del cuarto de Michiru

**-Setsuna- **dijo Michiru dejando de tocar su violín al cielo nocturno de Tokyo -** tardaste en llegar- **dijo mientras iba a su cama donde estaba el estuche de su violín

**-Tardamos, vengo con Hotaru del templo de Rei- **Michiru se le quedó viendo, sabía que cada vez que se reunían en ese lugar era para hablar sobre cosas de sailors y al parecer ella se perdió de algo -** Michiru, tengo que decirte lo que paso en el templo-**

**-Ok, veo que es algo serio- **Michiru le indicó a Setsuna que entrará y tomara asiento en una silla que tenía en su cuarto mientras, ella acomodaba en otra parte de su habitación su amado violín para después irse a sentar a la orilla de la cama **- qué pasó esta vez?-**

**-Shondaime, Kazekage, eso pasó**- dijo Hotaru entrando al cuarto de Michiru para luego irse a sentar junto a ella **- es igual de engreído que el Kazekage?-**

**-No lo sé realmente, solo les puedo decir que es alguién tranquilo, calmado a la hora de hablar, pareciera ser alguién que sabe muchas cosas, además de demostrar preocupación por su alumno**- dijo Michiru al recordar como Shondaime se acercó a el Kazekage y le hablo de una forma amable **-a pesar de la apariencia que tiene-**

**-A qué te refieres Michiru?- **preguntó Setsuna

**-** **Es algo complicado, será mejor que lo veas por ti misma-**dijo Michiru

-**Y cambiando abruptamente de tema, qué pasó ayer y hoy con Haruka?- **preguntó inocentemente Hotaru, logrando que Michiru se ruborizara

-**Bueno, pués... ya somos novios-** dijo Michiru tratando de esquivar la mirada de Setsuna

-**Aunque no lo creas Michiru, me da gusto por ti, creo que debes conocer el amor y si Tenoh te ama y te hace feliz, por mi no hay problema-**Setsuna le sonrió a la chica para que se diera cuenta que le hablaba con honestidad

**-Setsuna-**

**-Antes que nada Michiru, eres mi amiga y aunque al principio no estuviera de acuerdo con esa relación, no puedo prohibir que tu corazón sienta y se enámore- **Setsuna después pusó su habitual rostro serio -** solo quiero saber, qué pasara si llegá a enterarse que eres una sailor y seá justo cuando estes con el?-**

**-En realidad no había pensado eso-**

**-Tranquilas chicas, Serena y yo ya habíamos previsto ese problema en la mañana y llegamos a la conclusión de que trataremos de encubrirte-**

**-Hotaru- **dijo Michiru sorprendida por esa idea -** cómo es qué ustedes 2 pensarón eso?-**

**-Pués nos pusimos a platicar y sabiendo que Haruka es una persona normal, por así decirlo, nosotras trataremos de que ustedes 2 lleven una relación normal-**

**-En ese sentido Hotaru tiene razón, pero hay algo que estamos pasando por alto Hotaru-**

**-A si?, cuál Setsu?- **

**-Te recuerdo que Michiru es nuestra lider y Shondaime piensa ponernos a prueba todas-**

**-Prueba?, a nosotras?- **ok, Michiru no entendía nada -**de qué me perdí?-**

**-Pues veras...-** Setsuna le contó lo que Artemis les dijo, las posibilidades de que esas pruebas no serían fáciles y de lo que podía pasar si fallaban -**comprendes porque no creo que sea tan facíl cubrirte con Haruka?-**

**-Comprendó- **dijo Michiru, por un lado le agradaba la idea de esas pruebas, podría demostrar cual era su verdadero poder, pero a la vez le preocupaba el hecho de fallar, porque no solo lo haría ella, al ser la "líder" de las guerreras más fuertes tendría que demostrar que era digna de serlo

-**No creó que seán faciles, pero hemos enfrentado retos peores o no chicas?- **dijo Hotaru tratando de animar a las chicas

-**Tienes razón- **dijo Michiru

Asi, siendo concientes de que había un nuevo reto que superar, cada quien se dispuso a dormir, claro que la diferencia para Michiru sería en que hoy iba soñar con Haruka y la oportunidad que se le estaba dando para ser feliz

* * *

Era de día y Haruka desde temprana hora se despertó, dejo el desayuno listo para Alex y se dirigió a buscar a la persona que le había hablado el día anterior

-**"Tenía tiempo que no iba ahí, ese lugar significa mucho para mi, supongo que no tiene nada de malo ir a visitarlo después de todo lo que aprendí ahí y que ahora me esta sirviendo en mi misión como Kazekage"- **Haruka venía manejando rápidamente por las calles de Tokyo el lugar a donde tenía que ir esta a las afueras de la ciudad

Media hora más tarde llegó

-**Se ve igual a como lo deje hace más de un año- **el rubio dijo mientras observaba al frente, con paso seguro comenzó a caminar -** Kaleido Star, donde los sueños se hacen realidad, en eso tienen razón, ahora aver que quiere Kalos- **en eso vió a una jovencita de 10 años pelo rubio y corriendo con una foca bebe? -** ah disculpa, sabés si el jefe de este lugar se encuentra en su oficina?-**

**-Si ahí se encuentra, quién lo busca?, si gusta puedo llevarlo?-**dijo la niña al ver a un chico guapo de negro y lentes

-**No te preocupes pequeña, se llegar, con permiso- **con eso entro a un edificio redondo, su recorrido duro 10 minutos -**sin duda este lugar no a cambiado- **se encontraba frente de la oficina, solo toco una vez la puerta hasta que escuchó una voz

-**Adelante!!- **se escucho la voz de un hombre bastante seria

-**Kalos, tan temprano y de mal humor?-**

**-Pero si es nada más y nada menos que el gran Haruka Tenoh, me da gusto verte de nuevo Haruka- **

-**Lo mismo digo Kalos- **Haruka miraba a un hombre de piel morena, con lentes de color amarillo, barba de candado y pelo negro con ligeros toques de color rojo - **parece que el lugar no a cambiado, bueno solo agregaste a una foca bebe, pero de ahí en fuera parece que todo sigue igual a como lo deje-** Haruka ya había entrado a la oficina, era grande, tenía 2 sillones redondos y al fondo estaba el escritorio donde estaba sentado Kalos, tenía una pequeña sala siendo los sillones de color beige -** y se puede saber por qué me andas buscando con tanta urgencia?**

**-** **Solo deja que ella llegué y te dire que es lo que quiero- **Kalos había recargado la cara en sus 2 manos

-**Kalos disculpa la tardanza, me encontre en el camino con Sora y... has regresado Haruka-** se escuchó una voz detrás de ellos

**-Layla Hamilton, estrella de Kaleido Star-**Haruka se pusó de pie para observar a una chica rubia de su misma edad, pelo largo, ojos azul celeste y piel blanca, era hermosa para cualquiera que la viera - **me da gustó verte de nuevo Layla, pero solo vengo de visita-** el rubio sonrio a la rubia

**-A mi también me da gusto verte de nuevo Haruka, creí que no regresarías- **dijo Layla mientras le estrechaba la mano -** Kalos, ya hablaste con Haruka, porque por lo que veo parece que no- **ambos jovenes vierón al tal Kalos, hasta que Haruka hablo de manera directa

**-Kalos que es lo que quieres de mi?-**dijo Haruka mirando seriamente a Kalos, quién también se había puesto de pie y se fue a mirar a una ventana cerca de su escritorio

**-Un accionista quiere algo nuevo para el escenario, nuestra mejor estrella esta lesionado y solo puedo confiar en ti, aparte Layla piensa igual que yo- **cuando Kalos dijo eso, Haruka miro a Layla y después volvió a ver a Kalos

**-Tiene tiempo que deje esto-** Haruka volteó a ver a Layla -** de seguro tu tuviste algo que ver en todo esto-** Layla sonrío

**-Por favor- **dijo la chica

**-Esta bien-** dijo Haruka no muy convencido

-**Sabía que aceptarías- **dijo Layla

-**Tomén asiento chicos, todavía falta arreglar unas cosas con Haruka-**

**-Kalos antes de aceptar como se debe, quiero pedirte un favor-**

**-Por supuesto-** Kalos se fijo que Haruka lo miraba seriamente, sería importante lo que le pediría?, mientras no fuera dinero todo estaba bien

* * *

Michiru ya había despertado y estaba arreglada, hoy se reunirían las chicas en el templo de Rei para después ir a donde el Kazekage las hirio en su pequeña confrontación

-**Pruebas, me preguntó cómo irán a ser?-** decía Michiru mientras se iba a sentar a la sala a esperar a que bajaran Setsuna y Hotaru, en eso sono el timbre -**quién podrá ser a esta horas?, por más que quisiera, no creó que seá Haruka-**se dirigió a la puerta y en efectó, no era Haruka, era un cartero

-**Señorita Kaioh?-**

**-Si, yo soy, qué se le ofrece?-**

**-Le mandán esto- **de su maleta sacó un sobre de color azul marino y dorado, para luego entregarselo -** firme aquí por favor- **le indico en donde tenía que firmar -**gracias que tengan buen día- **y sin más se fué

**-Qué será esto?, K.S, me suena-** Michiru se llevó una mano a la barbilla para tratar de recordar de donde conocía esas letras - **será posible qué...?-** Michiru volteó a ver quien le envía el sobre -**es de papá, qué querra?-** iba abrir el sobre, cuando otra vez sonó el timbre -** y ahora quién?- **se volvió a acercar a la puerta y

-**MICHIRUUU!!!- **2 rubias se lanzarón a abrazarla en el momento que abrió la puerta

-**SUELTEN A MICHIRU QUE LA ESTÁN AHORCANDO PAR DE TONTAS!!!-** se escuchó la voz de Rei, quien se acercó a jalar a las 2 rubias para que soltarán a Michiru

-**Lo sentimos mucho Michiru!!- **exclamarón en voz de regañadas

-**No...se...preocupen...chicas-** trataba de decir Michiru

-**Chicas qué hacen aquí?- **se escucho la voz de Setsuna quien venía bajando las escaleras acompañada de Hotaru

-**Decidimos venir por ustedes para ir a donde se supone nos reuniremos con las sombras, estamos un poco más cerca si salimos de aquí- **dijo Ami

-**En eso tienes razón Ami, bueno pues es hora de irnos-** dijo Hotaru, en eso vió el sobre que habían traído para Michiru -** qué eso Michiru?-**

**-Me acaba de llegar hace rato, es de mi padre-**

**-TU PADRE????!!!- **gritarón la mayoría de las chicas, no recordaban que Michiru mencionara algún miembro de su familia

-**Veamos que mando- **ignoro por completo el grito de las chicas - **pero qué es esto?, por qué me envía tantos?-**

**-De qué hablas Michiru?- **preguntó Lita

**-Chicas mi padre nos manda esto-** Michiru sacó unos boletos de color rojo con letras doradas -** son de cortesía**

**-Qué es Michiru?-**preguntó Serena, Mina se acercó a ver que eran exactamente

**-Boletos para el escenario Kaleido Star?-**preguntó Mina, había oído hablar de ese lugar

**-Asi es-** dijo Michiru mostrando los boletos

-**Qué es eso de Kaleido?- **preguntó Serena

-**No conoces el escenario Kaleido?- **preguntó Lita, la rubia nego con la cabeza

-**El escenario Kaleido es reconocido al ser un sitió donde llegán varias personas que son artistas en el arte circense y artístico, ya que hacen varías obras de teatro pero a su modo**- dijo Ami

**-Es un lugar que lo único que busca es cumplir sueños, tanto del espectador como el del artista- **dijo Michiru al recordar las palabras de su padre -** la gente que trabaja en el escenario, son personas que intentan crear magia através de sus actuaciones o acrobacias-**

**-Oh, no sabía eso-** dijo Serena

-**Nos dimos cuenta- **dijo Rei - **si no me equivoco, la estrella de Kaleido es la señorita Layla Hamiton, verdad Michiru?-**

**-Si asi es, hace una año fui a verla cuando estaba en escena la obra de "Cenicienta ", en ese momento tenía de pareja a un tal Yuri Kilian y ambos hacían buenas acrobacias, tenía tiempo que no prestaba atención a este lugar- **dijo Michiru mientras trataba de hacer memoria -** quieren ir chicas?, tengo los suficientes boletos para que vayamos todas-**

**-SIIIIIIII!!!!- **exclamarón todas las chicas, mientras Michiru les entrega los boletos

**-Bueno chicas, olvidemos eso por un momento y vallamos a ver al Kazekage- **dijo Setsuna, todas las chicas asintierón y salierón de la casa rumbo al bosque donde habían peleado, por asi decirlo, con el Kazekage

* * *

-**Entonces con eso bastará, estás de acuerdo Haruka?- **dijo Kalos

**-Me parece bien, además en estos momentos lo necesito, recuerda que me dedico a las carreras de autos y hacer este tipo de cosas no ayuda mucho a mi imagen que digamos, espero que la condición que pedí no te moleste Layla-**

**-Por supuesto que no Haruka, es lógico lo que pides-** dijo la rubia

-**Bueno, aquí tienen de que se tratá todo este asunto, ustedes sabrán si le agregan algo o lo modifican- **Kalos les entrego unos libretos de color verde

**-Aver veamos- **Haruka se puso a leer lo que le habían entregado -**se ve interesante-**

**-Lo escribio Mia, verdad?- **el rubio volteó a ver a Layla, quien supo entender que Haruka no sabía quien era la tal Mía -** también es acrobata del escenario, solo que también tiene ideas muy buenas para cada función, se encarga de dirigir, diseñar y acomodar a los personajes en las historias-**

**-Ya veó- **en eso vió algo que le llamó la atención -** de qué se lástimo Yuri?, conociendolo estoy seguro que quizo realizar algo que el sabía perfectamente que no iba a conseguir-**

**-Algo asi sucedio, antes de hablarte teniamos pensado en realizar "La princesa encantada", pero durante los ensayos Yuri se lástimo-** dijo Kalos

**-Y cuál es la diferencia entre esa obra y esta?, es de cierto modo parecida-**

**-Pués que esta obra fue modificada pensando en ti-** dijo Layla

-**En mi?-**

**-Claro, como tu dijiste hace un momento, Yuri intentó hacer algo que el sabía que no conseguiría, cuando vimos lo que intetaba y lo que le sucedio comprendimos que solo tu podías hacerlo, por eso se modífico un poco la historia y si te fijas bien hay varias cosas que tienen que ver contigo-**

**-Layla tiene razón Haruka, fue ella quien recomendo que te buscaramos- **

**-Gracias por tenerme en cuenta, ahora si me disculpán tengo que arreglar algunos asuntos pendientes, regresare en la noche si no te importa Kalos-**

**-Por supuesto que no Haruka, solo quiero saber si estarás listo para dentro de 3 días-**

**-3 días?, cuándo se lesiono Yuri?-**

**-El mismo día en que traté de comunicarme contigo, oseá ayer-**

**-Que rápido pensaste Layla, bueno me retiro-** Haruka se puso de pie y se volvio a colocar los lentes -**Layla necesito hablar contigo en la noche, espero poder encontrarte-**

**-Por supuesto, tratare de que se hagan unas modificaciones antes de que llegues-**

**-Me parece bien, con permiso-**

Haruka salió de la oficina de Kalos, iba caminando pensando en lo que acaba de aceptar, cuando sonó su celular

-**Tenoh-**

**-_Parece que las sailors piensan vernos el día de hoy, les debe de dar miedo lo que les vaya a hacer-_**

**_-_Me tiene sin cuidado lo que piensen, si tienen miedo es porque saben que no han hecho bien las cosas-**

**-_Si tal vez sea eso, te esperó ya sabes donde Haruka-_**

**_-_De acuerdo, nos vemos-**

Haruka colgó y se fue rumbo a su auto, tenía que cruzar toda la ciudad para encontrase con Alex

* * *

**-Parece que Haruka fue a Kaleido, me preguntó si acepto; aunque conociendolo de seguro lo hizo, al fin y al cabo si entro a Kaleido hace un año fue porque yo se lo indique, jejeje será divertido ver que aprendió en ese lugar- **Alex se encontraba viendo el cielo azul de la ciudad **- el distante cielo azul, solo hay alguién que te puede alcanzar y ese es Haruka Tenoh, el distante rey del cielo- **Alex entró a su cuarto, de seguro hoy tendría un día cansado

* * *

-**Es aquí chicas-**dijo Serena

-**Bueno chicas qué esperamos?, hay que transformarnos- **dijo Mina

**-SIIIII!!!!- **las demás respondierón, todas se transformarón solo estaban esperando a que Serena lo hiciera

-**ETERNAL SAILOR MOON, TRANSFORMACIÓN!!-**

Ahora esperar por esos 2

* * *

**-Que rápido, pense que tardarías-**

**-Tengo curiosidad por lo que vas hacer para encontrar a tu compañera, espero que sea emocionante-**

**-Sabes que me gustán los retos-**

**-Piensas retarlas?-**

**-Por supuesto-**

* * *

**-Están tardando- **dijo Plut

-**Será mejor que no te quejes del tiempo Sailor Plut, la desesperación no va contigo- **se escuchó una voz detrás de ella

**-SHONDAIME, KAZE VINIERON!!!-** Sailor Moon corrio a un arbol grande, en una rama grande se encontraban ambas sombras sentadas, a Shondaime le dio ternura al ver la reacción de Sailor Moon

**-Calma jovén princesa, sabes que el deber de un Akatsuki es aparecer cuando la portadora del Cristal lo activa-**

**-Tu eres Shondaime?-**preguntó Saturn, ambas sombras bajarón de un salto del árbol

-**Si lo soy, y tu eres Sailor Saturn, no te preocupes lo se por el color de tu traje-**dijo el pelinegro al ver que la pequeña se ruborizaba -**sus trajes ayudan a que nos demos cuenta a que planeta pernecen, cual es su poder y si son de tipo ofensivo o defensivo-**

**-Ofensivo o defensivo?-**preguntó Mercury

**-Asi es Sailor Mercury, por ejemplo tu, se sabe que tu eres la más inteligente y eres buena ideando estrategías para proteger a tus compañeras, por ese lado eres defensivo, piensas antes de atacar y eso es bueno, ya que parece ser que erés la única sensata de todas ellas-**

**-Tu también nos vas a tratar asi?, no cabe duda de que eres maestro de Kaze-**

**-Te parece princesa?, a mi en lo personal esto se me hace una pérdida de tiempo, ni siquiera se que hago aquí si ya se que son unas debiles junto a mi, no deberías ponerlas a prueba sensei, solo son una perdida de tiempo-**

**-Pensé que ya nos llevabamos mejor, pero veo que no- **dijo Mars

**-Mars, solo somos guerreros que tenemos un mismo fin: proteger a la princesa y a este planeta, no puedo llegar a considerarlas algo más que simples conocidas por obligación, no cumplen con mis demandas para ser compañeros-**

**-Pero ya habías dicho que eramos compañeros-** dijo Neptune, no sabía porque pero la actitud de Kaze no le gustaba

**-Dije que podemos ser compañeros, más no recuerdo que hallá aceptado, todas carecen de lo que yo busco-**

**-Y se puede saber qué es lo que buscas?-** preguntó Neptune quien se había acercado para encararlo, pero el Kazekage no es alguién a quien se pueda intimidar tan facílmente

**-Eso...no es tu asunto-** el Kazekage acerco su rostro al de Neptune, logrando que esta se ruborizara por la mirada tan penetrante que tenía, las chicas solo veían ese encuentro de miradas, se podía sentir una gran tención entre ellos, Shondaime quería reirse pero no era el momento

**-Bueno basta de retaditas con la mirada, es hora de hablar en serio con todas ustedes- **el pelinegro vio como el rubio se iba a recargar sobre el tronco del árbol en el que estaban anteriormente -** a dónde crees que vas?-**

**-Lo que les tengas que decir no es asunto mío, lo que les tenía que decir se los dije en su momento y si estoy aquí no es precisamente por gusto, sino por mero compromiso-** se recárgo al árbol para dspués cruzar los brazos, Shondaime solo sonrio bajo la máscara, su ex-alumno no cambia, prefirio ignorar eso, ahora tenía que resolver otros asuntos

**-Bien jovenes sailors, estarán a prueba y yo mismo me encargare de eso, Nidaime me ayudara-** el rubio volteó el rostro a la izquierda ya que todas las sailors lo mirarón, hasta que Neptune habló

**_-_De que van a tratar tus pruebas?-**

**-Eso será algo que ustedes tendrán que descubrir y les advierto de una vez que no seran nada faciles-** el pelinegro miró a todas las sailors enfrente de el -** veamos, por lo que veo les hace falta una sailor no es así Sailor Plut?-**

**-Si asi es- **respondió un poco extrañada por la pregunta -**por qué?-**

**-Por nada, simple curiosidad-**luego miró a Kaze quien seguía de brazos cruzados -**"ni modo no hay otra opción"- **pensó el pelinegro -**en vista de como esta la situación, he pensado que a llegado el momento de que ustedes trabajen como se debe y se comporten como lo que son, no me miren asi, ustedes deberían saberlo-**

**-Qué quieres decir?- **preguntó Venus

-**Pelearán contra Nidaime-**

**-QUUUUEEEEE???!!!!-**es lo único que sale de la boca de todas las sailors, el rubio solo miró con cara de fastidió

-**Estás bromeando verdad?- **

**-Acasó ves que bromeó Sailor Moon?, están es una situación complicada y me preguntas qué si bromeó?, pués no, esto va en serio-**

**-Dejalas en paz sensei, estas niñas me tienen miedo, no se necesita ser muy intelingente para darse cuenta de que temen a que las vuelva a lastimar como la vez anterior-**

**-Si es probable que esa sea la razón de su negativa, pero no tienen opción-**

**-Claro, a ustedes se les hace facíl decirlo porque son hombres, par de engreídos- **dijo Mars con cierto tonó de molestia, las 2 sombras se voltearón a ver

-**Oíste lo que dijerón?- **preguntó el pelinegro

-**Si, debí imaginarme que algo así pasaría-**se llevó una mano a la cabeza -**"tan temprano y estas niñas ya me están provocando dolor de cabeza"-**

**-Se puede saber qué tanto se dicen ustedes 2?- **preguntó Jupiter

-**Nada importante, solo que me doy cuenta que le tienen miedo a un "chico", pensé que eran fuertes pero creo que me equivoque-**

**-Nosotras no le tenemos miedo, simple y sencillamente se nos hace injusto que el siendo chico peleé en contra de unas bellas señoritas como nosotras-**dijo Venus

-**Injusto?, más injusto es que 7 chicas peleén contra un "chico", injusto es que ustedes que tienen la protección de un planeta no sepán aprovechar ese poder que se les otorga, mientras que nosotros tenemos que depender de nosotros mismos-**dijo el pelinegro -**asi que no me vengan a salir si es o no injusto que peleén contra Nidaime-**

**-Te dije que no te molestarás en hablar con ellas, pero no me escuchas- **dijo el rubio

-**Yo pelearé contigo, no es posible que un día seas amable y al otro un completo engreído... y no me importa si eres hombre, por lo menos debo de demostrarte que estoy al mismo nivel que tu- **dijo Neptune con una voz muy decidida

**-Y no solo ella lo hara, nosotras también le ayudaremos- **dijo Saturn poniendo su hoz enfrenté del Kazekage, al iual que Plut

-**Es nuestra líder y debemos apoyarla y si a decidido pelear contra ti nosotras 2 la apoyaremos-**

**-Que bonito sentimiento de compañerismo el de ustedes 3, esta bien peleare contra ustedes 3- **dijo el rubio empezando a tomar distancia de esas 3

**-UN MOMENTO!!!- **gritó Venus

-**Nosotras también pelearemos contra ti, no creás que solo porque ellas 3 son las más fuertes tengamos que depender de sus poderes- **dijo Mars

-**Les demostraremos a ustedes 2 de que somos capaces de hacer- **dijo Jupiter

-**Chicas no creó que sea necesario- **dijo Sailor Moon

-**Princesa dejalás, no ves que todas están dispuestas a demostrar lo que verdaderamente son?, el negarles pelear sería negarles la oportunidad de demostrarlo-**

**-Pero es que Kaze es fuerte, no quiero que las vaya a lastimar-**

**-Acasó no confías en ellas?, debería ser yo el preocupado porque son 7 contra uno pero yo confío en Nidaime y te aseguro que no las va a lastimar-**el pelinegro puso una mano sobre el hombro de Sailor Moon - **y para asegurarte de que no las va a lastimar haremos esto- **el pelinegro observo al rubio que se encontraba un poco chocado ante la espera, tenía cosas que hacer y en que pensar y lo único que estaba haciendo era perder su tiempo -**Nidaime, como ya habras escuchado a la princesa, no quiero que lastimes a las sailors, te pido que no utilizes ninguna de tus técnicas contra ellas, solo has combate de cuerpo a cuerpo-**

**-Esta bien, aunque no te aseguro que no las vaya a lastimar- **dijo el rubio sacando su espada y dejandola en el suelo

**-Ahora veremos si asi son capaces de ganarle-**dijo el pelinegro

-**No te parece injusto que nosotras si podamos utilizar nuestros poderes y el no?- **dijo Mercury

-**No puede ser, que si es justo que si no, ustedes son 7, utilizen todo lo que este a su alcanze, poderes, armas; lo que se les ocurra- **el pelinegro miró a Sailor Moon -**ven-** tomo de la mano a la rubia ganandose un ligero rubor ya que después la tomo de la cintura -**desde aquí observaremos- **Shondaime había hecho que Sailor Moon se subiera en la rama del árbol en el que anteriormente apareció con el Kazekage - **EMPIEZEN!!!- **gritó el pelinegro en señal de ordén

**-Veamos si asi ya me pueden ganar-** el Kazekage se encontraba de pie, ni en defensa ni en ataque, solo de brazos cruzados esperando aver quien sería la primera en atacar

**-Nos estás provocando?-**preguntó Neptune al ver la posición en que se encontraba el Kazekage, quien solo se encogio de hombros -**"lo esta haciendo, su mirada se ve segura;confía plenmamente en que ganara, pero eso no va a suceder"- **pensaba Neptune -** ahora verás- **Neptune se lanzó, por asi decirlo, a atacar al rubio quien seguía en su misma posición

- **Vaya, al fin podre jugar un rato-** el Kazekage separó sus brazos al ver que el brazo derecho de Neptune se dirigía a su rostro -**"piensa golpearme el rostro, gran error al hacer ese movimiento...qué?"- **

**-AHORA CHICAS!!!- **Neptune dió la indicación a las demás chicas de que atacarán, mientras ella se hacía a un lado para evitar los ataques de las otras

-**BURBUJAS DE MERCURIO, ESTALLEN!!- **el campo de visión del Kazekage se nublo, el plan de Mercury estaba funcionando

**-"Maldición"-** pensaba el rubio, se puso a mirar a su alredor -**"ataque sorpresas, que tramposas salieron"- **cerro los ojos, esperaría a cualquier ataque que fuera lanzado

Mientras las chicas y el Kazekage peleaban, Sailor Moon miraba con preocupación lo que pasaba abajo, mientras que Shondaime se mostraba tranquilo

-**"Se tomarón muy en serio eso de usar sus poderes, de todas maneras, están viendo como atacar sin descuidar a la de a lado, jejeje en verdad les preocupa lo que Nidaime vaya a hacer lo que por cierto, me preguntó que hará si le dije que no usara sus poderes"-**

Volviendo con las chicas

-**Esta es nuestra oportunidad- **dijo Jupiter

-**Hay que aprovechar la neblina que provoco Mercury, asi aunque no le ganemos en estos momentos podremos hacer que se canse- **

**-Vaya Neptune, te ves muy interesada en ganarle-**dijo Mars

**-Quiero demostrarle a ese engreído que puedo llegar a su nivel, aunque seamos diferentes se que puedo conseguirlo-**

**-Y qué estamos esperando para demostrarselo?- **dijo Venus -** CADENA DE AMOR DE VENUS!!- **la cadena de Venus cruzó la capa de neblina -**lo tengo!!!- **exclamó la rubia al ver que su cadena había agarrado algo y estaba segura de que habia sido el Kazekage

**-Grito Mortal- **

**-CENTELLA RELAMPAGEANTE DE JUPITER!!-**

**-SAETA LLAMEANTE DE MARTE!!-**

Los 3 ataques se adentrarón en la capa de neblina, pero algo paso que no les hizo gracia, sobre todo a Venus

-**Chicas tienen mala puntería-**

**-Por qué lo dices Venus?- **preguntó Saturn

**-Porque mi cadena se sigue moviendo- **Venus señalo su cadena que se dirigía hacia la izquierda **- esto no me agrada chicas- **dijo al ver como su cadena, ahora venía de regreso a toda velocidad

-**Esto no es bueno- **eso dijo Mercury al ver como la niebla comenzaba a desaparecer y fue cuando vió una mancha negra correr hacia ellas -** CUIDADO!!- **

-**QUEE??!!- **gritarón todas al ver al Kazekage correr hacia ellas pero con algo que no esperaban, el Kazekage se encontraba con los brazos atados por la cadena de Venus

Mientras en el árbol, Sailor Moon y Shondaime veían cada movimiento de sus respectivos compañeros

-**"Ya decía yo que algo tan sencillo no podía acabar con Haru, ahora viene lo interesante"-**

El Kazekage al ver la reacción de sorpresa de las sailors sonrío bajo su mascára

-**"Tontas"-** el rubio observo, que el grupo de las inners estaba cerca, asi que decidio llevar a cabo su plan que había preparado

-**Buena estrategía por parte de Nidaime, debí imaginarmelo-**

**-De qué hablas Shondaime?-**

**-Observa lo que va a hacer-**

Tal y como lo había pensado el pelinegro, Kaze empezó a correr alrededor de las 4 chicas, quienes no habían notado que la cadena de Venus las estaba enrrollando

-**Pero qué esta haciendo?...no puede ser- **dijo para si Neptune al ver lo que hacía el rubio -**CHICAS REACCIONEN!!-**

**-DEMASIADO TARDE!!-**

-**MAREMOTO DE NEPTUNO!!- **Neptune lanzó su ataque para evitar que el Kazekage siguiera corriendo, pero no contó con que el rubio iba a ir a un árbol, saltar una rama y traer consigo al grupo de las sailors inners

-**A dónde nos lleva?- **demasiado tarde para la pregunta de Mercury

-**Que interesante-** dijo Shondaime al ver al grupo de las 4 jovencitas colgando en el árbol como si fuerán piñatas, mientras que el Kazekage mantenía en su mano derecha un extremo de la cadena de Venus

-**Que sencillo, en verdad deseán pelear contra mi?- **el rubio se dirigió a las 3 sailors restantes

-**Por supuesto que si, jámas me he rendido y no pienso hacerlo ahora solo porque venciste a 4 de nosotras- **dijo Neptune con una voz muy segura

-**Esta bien, pero luego no digan que se los advertí-** y sin más comenzarón a pelear, Kazekage vs Sailors externas

-**Esto si es interesante- **dijo el pelinegro al ver a su amigo atacar y defenderse de las 3 mujeres - **"sin duda, esas 3 son unidas al igual que las otras 4; Neptune se ve muy decidida en pelear contra Nidaime y las otras 2 no dudan en seguirla, eso es algo que no esperaba de ese grupo de guerreras"- **pensaba el pelinegro al ver la pelea

El rubio como podía lograba esquivar los ataques de las 3 sailors

-**"Creó que debo de deshacerme de aquello que no sirve"**- pensó el rubio al ver a Plut y a Saturn pelear con sus báculos -** hey ustedes 2, acasó creén que con esas cosas me van a ganar?!!-**

**-No prestén atención chicas, solo trata de distraernos!!- **exclamó Neptune al ver como una patada estuvo a punto de darle en la cara -**oyee!!-**

-**Disculpa no te vi- **dijo el rubio con una sonrisa traviesa bajo su mascara -** "lo tengo"-** como pudo logro agarrar los báculos de Plut y Saturn y con agilidad logro quitarselos de las manos para después lanzarlos a quien sabe donde - **ahora verán- **y sin pensarlo, a Saturn le dio un puñetazo en el abdomen, luego se dirigio a Plut a quien también le hizo lo mismo, todas las chicas estaban sorprendidas, ya que el rubio golpeó a 2 sailors en menos de un minuto, era rápido sin duda alguna

-**"Y ahora que hará?, los movimientos de Nidaime se ven...mmm como decirlo?, elegantes?, puede ser...cuando colgó a las sailors en el árbol, el salto que dio se vió demasiado elegante viniendo de el, y la cadena de Venus ayudo"- **el pelinegro analizaba lo que hacía el rubio -** ya entiendo, el ataque de Neptune y la cadena de Venus...jejeje, a pesar de que le dije que no utilizara sus poderes, esta demostrando que no necesita de ellos, sin duda el aprovecha lo que el enemigo le ofrece, creo que después de todo sirvió que el estuviera en Kaleido"- **el pelinegro al ver a las otras 2 sailors con sus manos en el abdomen les habló - **será mejor que se quiten de ahí, no querrán ver lo que pasará- **como pudierón se alejarón de Neptune y el Kazekage, ambos se miraban fijamente

**-Segura qué quieres seguir?, mira realmente esto a mi me da igual ya que tu y yo sabemos cual va a ser el resultado de la peleá, asi que mejor dejemos de perder el tiempo-**

**-Ya te lo dije, no pienso dejar esto sin terminar, voy a demostrarte que puedo llegar a estar a tu nivel...aunque seas un chico, pero eso no me importa- **el rubio podía ver la determinación de Neptune

**-Como gustes- **el rubio ahora fue quién tomo la iniciativa para atacar, primero le lanzó un puñetazo a Neptune quien logro esquivarlo -**veo que has mejorado Neptune, aunque claro, eso se debe a que tu estas usando tus poderes y yo no- **esquivo una patada de Neptune, parecía que la sailor de los mares se había molestado por el comentario, pero para el rubio no era de importancia si la chica se enojaba o no, eso era muestra de algo y el rubio iba aprovechar ese pequeño descubrimiento

-**Sería más justo si tu usas tu poderes, no tiene sentido pelear asi contigo- **la mirada de Neptune mostraba una seriedad que el rubio no había visto antes - **quiero demostrarte de que puedo llegar a estar a tu nivel-**

**-Esta bien si tu dices, solo te advierto que el hecho de que seas mujer no será impedimento para demostrarte de lo que soy capaz, ya viste como deje a Saturn y eso que es una niña, un golpe en el abdomen fue más que suficiente para dejarla debíl, al igual que a Sailor Plut, asi que te darás cuenta que no me importa si son sailors o no, no hago diferencias a la hora de pelear-**

**-Si me doy cuenta, pero eso no me importa-**

**-Ok- **el rubio miró al pelinegro a donde estaba -** qué opinas?- **

-**Tiene razón, has lo que consideres oportuno, solo trata de no complicar las cosas- **el pelinegro solo miraba hacia el par de guerreros -**"aunque Nidaime no lo demuestre, el no piensa dejarse ganar, su orgullo no se lo permite aunque traté de esconderlo se que sigue siendo una persona bastante orgullosa; en cuanto a Neptune esta completamente decidida a ponerse al tu por tu contra Nidaime, es igual o peor de orgullosa que el, solo que el sabe sacarla de quisio jejeje"- **

**-De acuerdo, empezemos- **el Kazekage saltó hacia atras -**OLEADA DESCOMUNAL!! -**lanzó su ataque mientras seguía en el aire, Neptune logró hacerse un lado para no recibir el ataque, pero no contó con que eso era una distracción, porque en el momento que toco el suelo, como si fuese un corredor de atletismo a punto de salir de la linea de inicio (lease el sarcasmo xD), se fue directo a golpear el abdomen de Neptune, pero la ojiazul logro verlo y se cubrió esa parte con los brazos en forma de "x", pero eso no impidio que el Kazekage se detuviera, alzara su pierna y la golpeara con tal fuerza que sus brazos se separarón y fué mandada lejos del rubio

-**NEPTUNEEEE!!!- **gritarón todas las sailors, incluída Sailor Moon

-**Shondaime, por favor dile a Kaze que se detenga, no vés que la está lastimando?-**

**-Lo siento princesa, pero el le advirtio lo que le podía pasar y no hizo caso- **el pelinegro miro seriamente a Sailor Moon -** tranquila, ella es fuerte y no se va a dejar ganar por algo tan sencillo, solo observala-**

**-Pero...- **la rubia iba a decir algo, pero el pelinegro le puso su dedo indice en los labios y le señalo a donde estaba la pelea

**-MAREMOTO DE NEPTUNO!!- **a pesar de que había sido mandada a volar, por asi decirlo, eso no impidio que lanzara su ataque

-**Rayos-** el rubio se tuvo que tirar pecho-tierra para evitar que el ataque de Neptune lo tocara, pero se tuvo que parar rápido porque la ojiazul se encontraba casi enfrente de el y su mirada no era nada amigable

-"**Ahora viene lo interesante"- **pensó el pelinegro y tuvo razón

Si el Kazekage lanzaba una patada, Neptune antes de que el terminara por alzar bien la pierna, lo detenía con su pierna; si Neptune lanzaba un puñetazo, el Kazekage antes de que lo tocara, detenía ese brazo con el suyo. Asi estuvierón un buen tiempo, brazos contra brazos y piernas contra piernas, no había tregua entre ellos

-**"Esto, más que una pelea parece un baile...claro como no me di cuenta, ella representa el mar y Nidaime a la sombra del viento, aunque sea sombra sigue teniendo las mismas características que el viento; si lo puedo ver, sus movimientos coordinados es como si el viento acompañara a las olas del mar formando lo que se conoce como brisa marina, una combinación perfecta, para algo perfecto"- **pensaba el pelinegro, luego dió un suspiro -**"lástima que esto tenga que terminar"-**

-**Eres buena Neptune, me estoy divirtiendo mucho- **dijo el rubio mientras esquivaba unos cuantos golpes

**-Insinuas qué soy tu jueguete?- **ese comentario no le hizo gracia a la sailor de los mares

-**Claro, qué pensabas?- **esa respuesta por parte del rubio fue la gota que derramó el vaso

-**MAREMOTO DE NEPTUNO!!- **el ataque de Neptune era un poco más grande que el normal, o era por qué el rubio se encontraba cerca y veía que el ataque iba directo hacía su rostro?. Sin duda, era la segunda opción

-**NEPTUNE GANO SIII!!!- **las sailors internas, junto a su princesa y Saturn estaban contentas de que Neptune le pudó ganar al engreído de Kaze

-**Imposible- **dijo la voz de Plut, haciendo que todas las chicas voltearán a ver donde miraba la señora del tiempo

-**QUEEEEE???!!!- **lo que veían era imposible, que ya lo habían visto antes si pero en ese entonces el ataque de Neptune había golpeado a el Kazekage y que afortunadamente no salió lastimado, pero esta vez era diferente; el rubio se encontraba de espaldas a un árbol y frente a el se encontraba el ataque de Neptune, con ambas manos había logrado detener el ataque

-**Esto es...imposible- **decía Neptune sorprendida, la primera vez salio ileso de su ataque, ahora lo detenía con ambas manos, cómo era posible? era la pregunta de todas las chicas

-**El viento que mueve al mar, que gran verdad- **dijo Shondaime al ver la escena

-**Qué sígnifica eso?- **preguntó Sailor Moon

**-Observa- **decía el pelinegro mientras miraba a su amigo

-**Me...parece...que esto...ES TUYO!!- **con un poco de fuerza, aunque parecía que era toda, regresó el ataque de Neptune con la misma intensidad con la que es normalmente lanzado por la sailor de los mares - **"con eso será suficiente"- **pensó el rubio al ver que todo le había salido bien, estaba ajitado, el haberle regresado el ataque a Neptune había significado un gasto excesivo de energía, asi que decidió ir a recargarse al otro lado del árbol que tenía detras y sentarse en el pasto hasta que pudiera respirar normalmente, el rubio sabía perfectamente porque le costaba respirar, pero era algo que solo el y nada más el sabía, ni siquiera su sensei lo sabía

El ataque dió de llenó a Sailor Neptune, quien había sido sorprendida al ver que su propio ataque iba atacarla y por tal motivo no tuvo tiempo de esquivarlo, las chicas, que ya habían logrado deshacerse de la cadena de Venus corrierón a donde estaba Neptune antes de que esta tocara el suelo abruptamente

-**Princesa, no piensas ir a ver cómo esta Neptune?- **preguntó el pelinegro

-**Si, por supuesto...pero...-**

**-Pero...?-**

**-Es que, estamos un poquito lejos del suelo- **el pelinegro observó a lo que se refería Sailor Moon

-**Pero solo son 3 metros, no esta tan alto-**

**-Claro, como tu estas acostumbrado a brincar edificios, 3 metros para ti no son nada -**la rubia puso cara de ofendida, algo que hizo que el pelinegro la mirara tiernamente, esa niña era casi una replica de Serenity, de no ser por el pelo y quizas por el cáracter, pero de ahí en fuera eran parecidas

-**Esta bien, deja que te ayude- **el pelinegro se puso de pie y le extendio su mano izquierda -**vamos, toma mi mano-**

**-Pero...-**

**-Tranquila, nada malo te pasará, anda dame la mano- **Sailor Moon extendió la mano, no sabía a ciencia cierta pero el pelingro, desde la noche en que aparecio para ayudar a Kaze le llamó la atención, ahora que lo veía con la luz del día podía ver que era una persona confiable, no le extrañaría que su madre confiara en el, pero por qué? si apenas y tendría la misma edad que ella, no importaba, ahora era ella quien confiaría en el

-**Esta bien- **la rubia tomo la mano del pelinegro y quizas fue que lo comprendió: esta persona transmitía seguridad y confianza, sería por eso que la Reina Serenity lo mandó a cuidar de ella?, si debio de ser eso. Ambos tomados de la mano saltarón del árbol, claro, Sailor Moon cerró los ojos, hasta que sintió el suelo los abrió

-**Ahora que ya estás en tierra firme, espero que estes más segura y tranquila-**

**-Si gracias Shonda-**

**-Shonda?- **preguntó el pelinegro alzando la ceja derecha

-**Claro, de una forma tengo que llamarte-** y con eso la rubia fue a donde estaba sentada Neptune con ayuda de Saturn y Mars -** Neptune estás bien?- **

**-Si...eso creó- **Neptune empezó a mirar a su alrededor buscando al Kazekage -**dónde...está?-**

**-Si buscas a Nidaime se encuentra en ese árbol- **Shondaime se había acercado a las sailors, señalo a donde estaba el rubio y por lo que pudo ver Neptune parecía estar dormido

-**Se durmio?- **preguntó la sailor de los mares entre ofendida y preocupada, aunque no sabía el por qué?de su preocupación

-**Si, verás Neptune; cuando tu lanzaste tu ataque hacia Nidaime el tuvo que juntar la mayoría de su energía en sus manos para evitar ser lastimado pero al ver que tu maremoto no desaparecía tuvo que expulsar su propía energía para alejarlo de el, nada más que sin querer te regresó tu propio ataque-**

**-Sin querer?- **preguntó Jupiter

-**Asi es Jupiter, esta pelea que acaban de tener con Nidaime es solo para buscar a la persona que hará pareja con el, aunque estoy seguro que ya el sabía quien sería de todas ustedes-**

**-Qué estás queriendo decir?- **preguntó Plut, tenía una ligera sospecha de que hablaba el pelinegro

-**No es obvió, Sailor Plut?, hace rato te pregunté si hacía falta una sailor y tu me dijiste que si-**

**-Estás diciendo qué el Kazekage...?- **Plut tuvo razón -** eso es imposible, ella tiene que esperar a...-**

**-Se a quien te refieres y comprendo porque lo dices, todo mundo conocio la historia de ellas 2, icluso yo se de eso, pero te recuerdo que esa sailor no se encuentra y ahora lo que más debería preocuparte es el bienestar de este planeta en vez de pensar en Uranus-**

**-Por lo mismo que lo hagó, es necesario que Uranus aparesca, por el bien de este planeta-**

**-Y por el bien de este planeta, vas a esperar a que aparesca?, qué pasa si ahorita el enemigo decidiera acabar con este lugar?, no creó que te pongas a esperar por la llegada de Uranus y dudo que ella lo haga-** dijo mientras miraba a Neptune, las chicas solo veían como ambas personas hablaban calmadamente, eso aparentaban los rostros de esas personas, al menos el de Plut que era más visible, pero sus voces mostraban lo contrario y más con Plut -** acasó no te has fijado?- **

**-Eh?- **dijo Plut mirando al pelinegro

-**El hecho de que Uranus no este, hace que Neptune tenga que asumir un papel que no le corresponde, además de eso tiene que saber atacar y defenderse al mismo tiempo cuando en el pasado ella contaba con alguien que le ayudara a realizar esas 2 cosas, lleva una carga que no se merece-**

**-Y qué tiene que ver el Kazekage con todo esto?, por qué el?-**

**-No creás que el estuvo de acuerdo cuando le dije que tenía que buscar una pareja, pero cuando vi a Neptune sola y de acuerdo a lo que Nidaime me decía, llegué a la conclusión de que ella necesita a alguién que la ayude y que este a su nivel-**

**-Y supongo que esa persona es tu alumno- **

**-Por supuesto, lo acabas de ver en la pelea que tuvieron, dejenme decirles chicas que esta pelea ya estaba planeada desde hace unos días por parte de Nidaime- **todas voltearón a ver al rubio que se encontraba durmiendo tranquilamente -** supongo que el ya sabía quien sería la sailor que iba a estar a su nivel y por eso se la paso provocandola-**

**-Lo sabía?- **preguntó Neptune, como pudó intento ponerse de pie para ir a ver al Kazekage, las chicas también querían ir a ver, pero el pelinegro les indico que no fueran -** por qué no lo dijiste antes?, hubieramos evitado todo este show y tu no estuvieras cansado...qué es eso?-** Neptune observo el medio rostro del rubio quien tenía los ojos cerrados, seña de que estaba dormido, fijo su mirada en el ojo derecho del rubio y vió que se le escapaba una lagrima y luego vió su otro ojo y también se le estaba escapando una lagrima -**"esta llorando, por qué?...de seguro es un sueño, un recuerdo que no lo deja tranquilo o algo por el estilo"- **Neptune se arrodillo juntó al rubio y con su mano derecha le secó las 2 lagrimas que salían de sus ojos cerrados, no sabía porque hizo esa acción con su mano -**" es increíble que alguien como tu, arrogante y orgulloso pueda derramar lágrimas, pero eso solo significa una cosa: por dentro estas sufriendo y por tal actuás de esa manera fría y distante, no quieres salir lastimado...no tengo idea de por que me escogiste como pareja, pero eso no importa ahora, solo quisiera saber si en verdad merecemos serlo...somos tan diferentes y a la vez iguales "- **sin saber como, empezó a acercar su mano al rostro del rubio, exactamente donde iniciaba la máscara, sentía deseos por saber como era el verdadero rostro del Kazekage

-**Neptune, será mejor que no lo hagas-** la voz de Shondaime interrumpio a Neptune -** si bajas la máscara lo único que conseguiras es que Nidaime se moleste-**

**-Por qué?, si sere su compañera debería saber como es su rostro no te parece?-**

**-Por lo mismo de que eres su compañera tendrás que esperar hasta que el confíe plenamente en ti, cuando eso momento llegué entonces podras verle el rostro-**

**-No estoy segura de que pueda llegar a ser su pareja- **Neptune se puso de pie y observo al rubio que seguía durmiendo

-**Que extraño, antes parecías muy interesada en demostrarle a mi alumno que estabas a su nivel y ahora resulta que tienes dudas sobre si debes o no de ser su pareja cuando a quedado más que claro que están en igualdad de condiciones y que ambos pueden pelear juntos- **dijo Shondaime mientras se agachaba a ver a Nidaime -**aunque, siendo realistas, fue el quien se puso a tu nivel- **con su mano derecha empezó a revisarle el rostro

**-Eh?- **

**-No te ofendas Neptune, pero si hizo eso fue para ver si podía ser tu pareja-**

**-No se suponía que era para que el encontrara paraje?-**

**-Y no se supone que es a ti a quién le hace falta una pareja?, si se puso a tu nivel era para saber si podía pelear en igualdad de condiciones contra una sailor y veo que si pudo, aunque quedó agotado- **el pelinegro puso su dedo indice en la frente, el cual desprendía una luz verde, Neptune comprendió que lo estaba curando - **tranquila no fue tu culpa- **dijo el pelinegro mientras seguía tocando la frente del rubio - **el querer intentar poner tu nivel de pelea con el de una sailor no es fácil, nuestros cuerpos se acostumbran a cierta cantidad de energía y si un día llegas y decides modificar esa cantidad lo único que consigues es una alteración en tu cuerpo-**

**-Y fué mucha la diferencia?- **Neptune estaba preocupada y a la vez quería saber que tanto hizo el rubio con su energía

**-Por lo que puedo sentir parece que no, supongamos: de un 100% bajo su nivel hasta llegar a un 45% para poder pelear contra todas las sailors, claro se debió a que le dije que no usara sus poderes, después para pelear contra tus otras 2 compañeras tuvo que aumentar su nivel hasta 55% y al final contigo tuvo que aumentarla hasta 80%-**

**-No fue mucha la diferencia, no veó por qué se cansó?-**

**-Bajar e ir subiendo de nivel en un solo día es cansado, el cuerpo de Nidaime lo resintió con esos 3 cambios y para que mentirte, tu Maremoto estoy seguro que equivale al triple del peso de el, fue por eso que tuvo que usar más energía-**

**-Ya veó**- en eso vio que el rubio comenzaba a moverse

**-Parece que ya esta**- el pelinegro paso el brazo derecho del rubio por sus hombros y lo ayudo a ponerse de pie **- sailors scouts, será mejor que empiezen a ver la vida como un escenario, habra momentos que este cambie para bien o para mal y cuando eso suceda ustedes deberán aceptar esos cambios y saberlos enfrentar, porque de eso dependera el rumbo que tome su vida, habra escenas donde contarán con un apoyo extra, pero habra otras en la que estarán solas y no habra nadie quien les ayude, es ahí cuando ustedes deberán de mostrar de que están hechas, con permiso-**y sin decir más desaparecio con el rubio

-**Qué quizo decir con eso?- **preguntó Mars

-**No lo sé- **dijo Neptune con un poco de duda

* * *

**-Haruka...Haruka despierta-**

**-Alex...dónde estamos?- **

**-Estamos en tu carro Haru-** el rubio miró a su alredor y vio que en efecto estaba en su carro -**esperó que no vuelvas a hacer semejante tontería, recuerda que para aumentar o bajar de nivel de energía hay ciertas condiciones que seguir-**

**-Si lo se, pero hoy no era momento de seguir esas condiciones, en momentos asi siempre es mejor improvisar-**

**-En eso tienes razón, pero no lo vuelvas hacer- **

**-De acuerdo- **el pelinegro salió del auto del rubio

**-Nos vemos después- **el pelinegro se fué hacia una moto que estaba cerca del carro de Haruka, mientras que Haruka decidió ir a la playa

* * *

Todas las chicas regresarón a casa de Michiru, aún no comprendían lo que les dijo Shondaime, en cuanto a Michiru ella no podía borrar de su cabeza la imagen del Kazekage dormido y con lagrimas escapandose de sus ojos cerrados

-**Michiru, sucede algo?- **preguntó Serena al ver a su amiga tan pensativa

-**No nada- **luego vio la mirada inocente de la rubia y recordo lo que le había dicho Hotaru - **podemos hablar a solas, quisiera hacerte una pregunta-**

**-Claro- **ambas chicas fuerón al cuarto de Michiru - **qué sucede Michiru?-**

**-Hace rato, Hotaru me comenctó sobre tu idea de ayudarme a mi relación con Haruka, se puede saber qué piensan hacer?-**

**-Pues algo fácil Michiru, solo vamos a cubrirte, en caso de que algo malo pase nosotras te cubriremos, no te preocupes-**

**-Gracias Serena, solo que hay algo que no le he dicho a Hotaru y es que ella y Setsuna no saben que Haruka es una mujer-**

**-Con que era eso- **entonces Serena se llevó una mano a la barbilla -**igual no te preocupes, Haruka parece un chico muy guapo asi que de momento no habra problema- **decía la rubia al ver una foto de Haruka

**-Si tienes razón- **en eso vió la rosa blanca que Haruka le había dado la noche de la inaguración, hasta ese momento la flor seguía igual a como se le había dado

-**Que bonita rosa, me hace pensar en las rosas de mi querido Tuxedo Mask, claro las de el son rojas, pero no dejan de ser románticas no te parece Michiru-**

**-Si es cierto- **la chica tomo la rosa blanca y pudo percibir el aroma de esta, suave, puro e inocente; de alguna manera ese olor le recordaba a Haruka, quisas porque aunque el rubio usara locion para hombre, su cuerpo siempre olía a rosas blancas -** las rojas te recuerdan a Darien y a mi las blancas a Haruka- **

**-Jejeje es cierto- **en ese momento Serena recordó que tenía días que no le escribía a su querido Darien

-**Sucede algo Serena?- **preguntó Michiru al ver como la alegría de Serena había desaparecido de su rostro y mostraba melancolía, pero la rubia al oir la voz de Michiru rapidamente cambio de expresión

-**No te preocupes Michiru, no pasa nada-**

**-Extrañas a Darien verdad?- **la rubia asintió con la cabeza - **no te preocupes el debe de estar bien-**

**-Si lo se-**

**-Vamos Serena, animate, sabes que a Darien no le gustaría saber que estas triste- **Michiru puso su mano derecha en el hombro de la rubia

**-Si Michiru tienes razón- **eso parecio animar un poco más a larubia, si algo quería era evitar que su querido Darien se preocupara

-**MICHIRUUUUUU TE BUSCAN!!!- **se escuchó la voz de Mina afuera del cuarto de la ojiazul

-**Quién será?- **preguntó Michiru mientras miraba a Serena la cual le sonrío de manera pícara

-**Ahora resulta que no tienes ni idea, vamos Michiru bien que sabes de quien se trata- **decía mientras la iba sacando casi a empujones del cuarto

Cuando ambas llegarón a la sala, vierón a Haruka aún parado en la puerta pero no estaba solo, Setsuna estaba con el y ambos se veían serios, las demás chicas solo veían la situación

-**Y se puede saber a qué vienes?-**

**-Supongo que a ver a Michiru, acasó no puedo?- **la mirada de Haruka hacia la morena era retadora

-**Claro que puedes, solo quiero hablar contigo a solas-**

**-Eh?- **la morena tomo del brazo al rubio y lo guió a su habitación, algo que puso muy incomodo a Haruka -** se puede saber qué te pasa?-**

**-Solo quiero estar segura de que Michiru esta en buenas manos- **el rubio alzó la ceja derecha, la cual fue vista por Setsuna -**no sé si te habras dado cuenta de que Michiru es una persona especial-**

**-Todos somos especiales, no entiendo a que viene ese comentario- **Haruka tal vez si comprendía a Setsuna, se había percatado que Michiru era diferente de todas las chicas que había conocido, incluso, podía notar la diferencia que había entre Serena y compañía, era como si hubiera un campo alredor de ella

-**Qué harías si Michiru tuviera un secreto y después te lo contara?, la apoyarías?- **la morena vio al rubio seriamente

**-Depende de que tipo de secreto sea, además fuese lo que fuese es un asunto entre ella y yo- **el rubio recordo que el tenía un secreto, su secreto como el Kazekage, pero eso se lo diría después, apenas habían comenzado su noviazgo, quería disfrutarlo - **y te vuelvo a preguntar, a qué viene ese comentario?-**

**-Dime, te gusta Michiru?- **el rubio ahora si no entendía nada, sabía que Setsuna era amiga de Michiru, pero la Setsuna que el conocía parecía ser más su madre que una amiga

**-Reconosco que Michiru es hermosa, aunque debería reconsiderar esa palabra porque sobrepasa esos limites, pero no es su físico lo que me gusta de ella, es algo que ni yo mismo se que es- **

**-A qué te refieres?-**

**-Te lo acabo de decir, no tengo idea de que es, solo se que es algo que me atraé a ella, quizas sea su forma de ser lo que me cautiva-**el rubio cerro los ojos tratando de analizar sus propias palabras - **incluso dudo de eso, es algo que va más hallá de su físico y sus sentimientos, solo te puedo decir que la amo como nunca imagine a amar a alguién-**

**-HARUKAAA!!- **en ese momento entró Michiru al cuarto de Setsuna, quien por cierto había olvidado cerrar la puerta y las demás chica escucharón lo que habían hablado Haruka y Setsuna, entro rapidamente al cuarto y corrio hacia el rubio para fundirse en un beso tierno, largo y suave, ambos se olvidarón de la presencia de las demás chicas, incluso de Setsuna la cual al ver que en el rostro de Michiru se formaba una sonrisa, al igual que al rubio se dió cuenta que ambos en verdad se amaban

-**Vamos chicas, aquí solo estamos de más- **decía Setsuna mientras con sus brazos trataba de sacar del cuarto a todas las chicas

-**Haruka es tan hermoso- **dijo Mina con corazoncitos en los ojos

**-Darien se queda chiquito- **dijo Serena, ante lo cual Ami, Lita, Rei, Mina y Hotaru asintierón con la cabeza

-**Vamos afuera-**y con un empujón a las 2 rubias, Setsuna logro sacar a tanta intrusa de su cuarto y ahora se aseguro de que si cerro la puerta

-**Escuchaste lo que le dije a tu amiga verdad?- **decía el rubio mientras la sostenía de la cintura y la miraba a los ojos

**-Se nota?- **preguntó inocentemente Michiru, mientras seguía abrazada al cuello del rubio

-**Poquito- **dijo mientras se acercaba a darle otro beso en los labios

-**Y a qué debo la visita del joven Tenoh?- **dijo Michiru mientras tomaba de la mano al rubio y se sentaban en la cama de Setsuna

-**Bueno solo venía por una razón: quería verte- **el rubio se sonrojo ante su confesión, pero era la verdad, después de haber estado con las sailors y de ganarse un dolor de cabeza, fue a la playa a ver si se podía calmar, estando viendo al mar recordo a Michiru y decidió ir a verla

-**Y por eso te sonrojas?, eres tan tierno cuando lo haces- **decía mientras le colocaba una mano en la mejilla, el rubio con el simple contacto se calmo, se dejo consentir por esa simple caricia -** y eso es lo que más me gusta de ti- **entonces beso su mejilla izquierda

**-Sabes cómo sacarme ese lado verdad?- **dijo mientras besaba la mano de Michiru

-**Me esfuerzo por conseguirlo, se que en algún lugar de ese cáracter serio y distante hay alguién dulce y tierno - **y le volvio a dar otro beso en la mejilla, cerca de la comisura de los labios, el oir sus propias palabras hizo que recordara lo que acababa de pasar con el Kazekage -**Haruka-**

**-Si?-** preguntó el rubio mientras miraba a Michiru quien se encontraba analizando lo que quería decir

-**Bueno yo quería saber tu opinión sobre algo- **dijo Michiru timidamente, no era normal que ella hablara con Haruka sobre otra persona, aunque claro, no le diriía a quien se refrería

-**Mi opinión?, bueno esta bien, te escucho-**

**-Verás, hay una persona que es de cáracter frío, arrogante y aveces odioso, hasta uno podría llegar a pensar que es una persona sin sentimientos, pero en el momento menos esperado, te das cuenta que tiene sentimientos y que ese cáracter que le conoces es porque por dentro esta sufriendo, tu sabrías como hacerlo cambiar de actitud?-**

**-Mmm, no sabría que decirte exactamente Michiru, pero lo que dices suena lógico- **y Haruka comprendía lo que quería decir Michiru, sin saberlo, el era la persona a la que se refería Michiru -** si lo que quieres saber como ayudar a esa persona, creo que deberías conocerla bien, ganarte su confianza y quizas te cuente que es lo que lo atormenta-**

**-Creés que funcione?- **preguntó mirando a Haruka quien ahora se encontraba serio, perdido en sus pensamientos

-**Sabés, de alguna manera esa persona me recuerda a mi, aparentar ante los demás lo que no eres no es fácil- **el rubio se acomodo un mechón de pelo que tenía en la frente - **pero creo que siempre habra alguién que te descubra, alguién que pueda ver quien eres realmente- **luego miró a Michiru y le dedico una sonrisa, lo cual enternecio a la bella chica

**-Me permitarás conocerte?, saber quién y cómo es realmente Haruka Tenoh?- **Michiru se acercó más a Haruka para tomar entre sus manos el rostro del rubio para poder mirarlo a los ojos, esos ojos verdes que la enamoraban cada vez más - **me dejarás intentarlo?-**

**-Con una condición-**dijo el rubio mientras miraba los ojos azules de Michiru

-**Cuál?-**

**-Que tu también me permitas conocerte como realmente eres, Michiru Kaioh- **dijo Haruka mientras le depositaba un tierno beso en los labios a la ojiazul

-**MICHIRUU!!- **se escuchó la voz de Mina

-**Se me había olvidado que las chicas estaban aquí- **dijo Michiru con una voz de pequeña frustración

-**Je, aparte de que las vez toda la semana, también las vez en los días de descanso?, se ve que se quieren mucho- **sonrio el rubio mientras se ponía de pie y le daba una mano a Michiru para que también lo hiciera

-**En parte si, la mayoría solo vienen a ver que cocino Setsuna y a meterle ideas en la cabeza a Hotaru-**dijo Michiru recordando a 2 rubias casi gemelas

-**Sirena te gustaría ir a un lugar secreto?- **dijo el rubio mientras ponía su brazo derecho en la cintura de la chica

-**Un lugar secreto?, a solas con el joven Tenoh?, puede ser arriesgado- **dijo Michiru recargando su cabeza en el brazo de Haruka

-**Yo soy el que corre el riesgo al ir con una guía muy hermosa, no se qué me pueda llegar a pasar, qué tal si me pierde?-**

**-Pues me encargo de encontrarte, asi te tengo para mi sola- **ese comentario hizo que Haruka se sonrojara, por suerte habían llegado con las chicas y Haruka había vuelto a su estado normal

-**Hasta que al fin bajan ustedes 2, quieren comer con nosotras?- **dijo Lita

-**Vez?, te dije que solo venían a comer- **le dijo al rubio en voz baja -**disculpen chicas, pero Haruka y yo vamos a salir-**

**-UUUUUYYYYYYY!!!!- **dijerón todas, menos Setsuna quien se encontraba en la cocina

-**Y a donde van par de tortolos?- **preguntó Serena con mirada traviesa

-**Bombón, no te han enseñado a no ser tan curiosa?, o será que estas celosa de que me llevo a Michiru y no a ti?-** el rubio acerco su rostro al de Serena, logrando que esta se ruborizara -** no te preoupes, la trare después sana y salva-**

**-Bien, nos vamos, hasta luego chicas-** la ojiazul se despidió de las chicas, mientras Haruka solo lo hacía con la mano

-**HASTA LUEGOOO!!!-** dijeron todas, mientras Setsuna salía de la cocina y observo que en el rostro de Michiru se podía ver una tremenda felicidad por estar con Haruka, asi que mejor se dispuso a servirles de comer a las chicas

Mientras afuera de la casa, Haruka ayudaba a subir a Michiru al auto, después se subio el y arrancó rumbo a quien sabe donde

-**Me vas a decir a donde vamos?-**

**-No, es sorpresa- **el rubio se había puesto lo lentes y solo sonrio a la chica, ambos no hablaron en todo el camino, hasta que Michiru empezó a ver un edificio familiar

-**Vamos a tu departamento?- **

-**No, lo que pasa es que lo que te quiero enseñar se encuentra dentro del edificio, asi que no pienses en otras cosas- **el rubio hablo pensando en las posibles ideas que se estaban formando en la cabeza de Michiru -** ya verás que te gustará-**

**-Ok, si tu dices- **Michiru se ruborizo al ver que el rubio estuvo a punto de adivinar sus pensamientos "sucios"

-**Llegamos- **dijo el rubio dejando el auto dentro de la cochera, ambos se dirigieron al elevador

**-Me vas a decir que es lo que me vas a enseñar?- **preguntó Michiru mirando al rubio con ojitos de cachorrita, a ver si asi conseguía sacarle información al rubio

-**No- **de su saco, sacó un pañuelo y le vendó los ojos a Michiru - **lo siento Sirena, pero haces muchas preguntas-**

**-Hey!! no es justo-** se quejo Michiru, mientras sentía como el rubio la sujetaba de su cintura con sus 2 brazos y recargaba su barbilla en el hombro derecho -** ni creas que asi me convenceras-**

**-No lo creo, pero se que cuando te quite el pañuelo de los ojos darás las gracias de que no te hallá dicho de que trata tu "pequeña" sorpresa- **ya no se dijeron nada porque en ese momento habían llegado al piso que Haruka selecciono -** deja que te ayude- **el rubio tomo de la mano a Michiru para guiarla a una puerta que se encontraba a unos cuantos metros del elevador

**-Ahora serás mi guía turística?- **preguntó Michiru mientras sonreía, fuese lo que le fuese la sorpresa de Haruka, el solo hecho de estar a su lado la hacía feliz y si a eso le agregamos los detalles que empezaba a tener con ella, con mucha más razón se sentía...mmm como decirlo, la mujer más feliz del mundo?, no, todavía faltaba mucho para que eso sucediera

-**Tal vez-** Haruka sacó una llave del bolsillo de su pantalón, mientras sostenía la mano de Michiru -** lo que te voy a enseñar es algo que ni siquiera Alex a venido a ver, es algo privado, pero por algún motivo, que creo que se llama amor, quiero compartirlo contigo- **Haruka ya había abierto la puerta -** Sirena, cuando te quite el pañuelo mantén tus ojos cerrados, no vaya a ser que la luz te lastime asi que trata de irlos abriendo lentamente, de acuerdo?- **la chica asintió con la cabeza, el rubio empezó a quitarle el pañuelo y tal como le había indicado Haruka, Michiru lentamente empezó a abrir los ojos -** espero que te guste- **Michiru oía el sonido del agua, como si se encontrara en un acuario

-**Haruka, esto es...- **Michiru se quedó sin habla; en efecto, se encontraba en un acuario (NA: tome prestado el que sale en el anime xD), Michiru estaba sorprendida, cómo es que Haruka tenía un acuario en el edificio?, más bien, cuánto y de donde sacaba tanto dinero para darse esa clase de lujos -** es hermoso- **dijo Michiru mientras caminaba asombrada y a la vez maravillada por la colección de peces que estaba viendo -** qué hace un acuario en tu edificio?-** preguntó Michiru mientras observaba una pecera que contenía toda variedad de peces tropicales de agua dulce

-**Realmente no lo se, solo recuerdo que un día me regalarón un pez angel, ese doradito de por allá, me lo regalo un conocido mío- **a la mente de Haruka vino la imagen de un pelinegro y ojos color zafiro -** casi 3 años y no lo veó a el y a sus hermanos- **dio un suspiró al recordar a las personas a las que se refería, aunque realmente no le importaba mucho, ya que fue el mismo rubio quien decidió alejarse de ellos

-**Es muy bonito el pez, macho o hembra?-**

**-Hembra, no sé porque le puse de nombre "Figther"...ah ya recorde, resultó ser muy peleonera con los demás peces cuando los empeze a agregar-**

**-Supongo que debio sentirse invadida ó tal vez pensó que ya no le prestarías la misma atención que antes y que tendría que compartir tu cariño con no sé cuantos peces-** dijo Michiru mientras se acercaba al rubio para poner sus brazos en el cuello de este y mirarlo a los ojos - **quizas yo haría lo mismo que "Figther", no creo soportar la idea de que le prestes atención a otras personas, hombres o mujeres- **

**-No sabía que fueras celosa, pero no te preocupes yo solo tengo ojos para ti- **Haruka había tomado de la cintura a Michiru y le sonreía tiernamente, después coloco un beso en su frente

-**No soy celosa, simple y sencillamente que no puedo perdonar que alguién mas quiera llamar tu atención- **dijo Michiru mientras se ponía de puntitas y le daba un beso corto en los labios (NA: no se porque esas palabras se me hacen familiares xD)

-**A eso se le llama ser celosa- **Haruka ahora le dio un beso en los labios igual al que Michiru le había dado, después de eso, ambos se pusierón a recorrer el acuario, Haruka veía a Michiru que estaba feliz, eso alegro al rubio, era lo que quería: ver a Michiru feliz y por eso es que quizo enseñarle el acuario que tenía, Haruka no era una persona intuitiva pero pensó que el acuario podría ayudarle a conocer más a Michiru y poder ver como es realmente, fue cuando recordo la pregunta que le hizo la sirena en el cuarto de Setsuna -** sabes Michiru, si en verdad quieres conocer a una persona no te preocupes si no sabes como hablarle, aveces cuando uno esta en sitios como en el acuario o en la playa es cuando en verdad demuestran lo que realmente son, esos lugares hacen que las personas se sientan libres y en confianza-**

-**Comprendo y tienes razón, estando aquí me siento calmada, tranquila...sencillamente me siento bien, además de que tu estas aqui conmigo-** dijo Michiru mientras se recargaba en el pecho de Haruka y entrelazaba sus manos con las de Haruka, quien se encontraba abrazandola

-**Opino igual que tu Michiru, estando contigo me siento tranquilo, en paz...es algo que no puedo expresar como quisiera- **dijo el rubio recargando su cabeza en el hombro derecho de Michiru

-**No te preocupes Ruka, tendrás el tiempo suficiente para encontrar la forma en la que deseás expresarte-** Michiru, como pudo le dió un beso en la mejilla y volvio a fijar su vista en la pecera que tenía enfrente

-**"Tiempo, tiempo es lo que no tengo Sirena"- **pensaba el rubio, mientras su rostro mostraba signos de preocupación

Ambos siguierón abrazados, disfrutando del momento a solas...claro siendo observados por cientos de peces a su alrededor

* * *

**-Veamos, por lo que se Haruka regresa a Kaleido por petición tuya y de Layla-**

**-Si asi es- **

**-Bajo que argumentos le pides a mi protegido que regrese a Kaleido?, sabías perfectamente que Haruka solo estaría un tiempo aquí y después se marcharía-**

**-Lo sé Akari, pero Yuri se lesiono el hombro derecho y según el médico no puede volver a Kaleido hasta dentro de 3 meses, comprenderas que necesitabamos un reemplazo- **dijo Kalos observando a una persona de pelo negro, atado en cola de caballo, con 2 mechones en la frente (NA: tipo Itachi Uchiha), con pantalón negro y una camisa de manga larga color azul marino, llevaba puesto unos lentes obscuros, lo que impedía el poder verle el color de los ojos, de apariencia de unos 28 años como mínimo -**Akari, comprende que teniamos una puesta para dentro de 3 días y que hay un accionista presionandonos con que le mostremos algo diferente-**

**-A todo esto Kalos, quién es ese accionista?-** dijo Akari mientras empezaba a jugar con la pierna derecha que tenía cruzada

-**Kaito Kaioh- **el apellido del accionista llamó la atención de Akari

**-Kaito Kaioh?-** Kalos asintió con la cabeza -** Haruka sabe de eso?, sobre el nombre del accionista-**

-**No,** **es algo que no vi necesario que supiera-**

**-Si tienes razón- **Akira se puso de pie, ya era hora de retirarse -** Kalos, solo espero que estes conciente de que Haruka no pertenece a este mundo, el mundo deportivo es a donde realmente pertenece y el venir a trabajar aquí para darle gusto a un empresario de pacotilla podría afectar su carrera-**

-**Estoy conciente de eso Akira, en la mañana Haruka, Layla y yo hablamos de eso y llegamos a un acuerdo, no te preocupes por eso-**

**-Conociendo la forma en que son los empresarios de seguro el señor Kaioh enviara a alguién a ver si cumplieron con su pedido o no, tu qué opinas Kalos?-**

**-Pues en eso tienes razón Akira, el señor Kaioh a enviado a alguién de suma confianza para el-**

**-Quién?- **Akira volteó a ver a Kalos

**-Supongo que a su hija, creó que se llama Michiru Kaioh-** esto no le hizo mucha gracia a Akira

-**Como seá, hablare con Haruka, aver cuando nos volvemos a ver, con permiso-**

Akira salio de la oficina de Kalos, no le agrado saber que su protegido tenía que arriesgar su vida solo por cumplir los caprichos del tal Kaito Kaioh, no lo conocía pero le daba igual, quién se creé ese sujeto?, aunque conociendo a Haruka, esto lo tomaría como reto y sabiendo que Layla, la estrella principal de Kaleido, había pedido por la presencia de Haruka, signíficaba que ella también estaba dispuesta a realizar cualquier tipo de reto que se le presentara

-**"Haruka y Layla, son tan parecidos que no sé que es lo que pueda llegar a pasar con ellos, pero lo que vayan a realizar estoy seguro que sera algo que nadie podra olvidar...supongo que tendre que confiar también en Layla"- **pensaba Akira mientras salía del escenario Kaleido

* * *

Serena se encontraba caminando cerca del "Crow Center", su mente se encontraba pensando en su querido Darien

-**"Darien, cómo estarás?, te extraño mucho"- **pensaba Serena, mientras miraba el anillo de compromiso que le dio Darien antes de irse a los Estados Unidos,soñaba con que su amado principe regresará y se casaran para que se pudiera convertir en la señora de Chiba, tan sumida estaba en sus pensamientos que no vio que Alex venía enfrente de ella

-**Hey gatita!!, ten cuidado con el...poste- **el pelinegro logró quitarse del camino de Serena, pero esta siguió caminando y no se fijo que enfrente de ella había un poste -**gatita, estás bien?- **decía mientras se ponía en cunclillas junto a la rubia

-**AAYYY ME DUELE, ME DUELE, ME DUELE!!!!!!!-** gritaba la rubia mientras se tallaba la frente y luego miro al pelinegro que estaba junto a ella -** POR QUE NO ME DIJISTE QUE HABÍA UN POSTE EN EL CAMINO??, me pudiste evitar un accidente PERO NOOO, TE TENIAS QUE QUEDAR CALLADO!!-**

**-Gatita yo te hable pero no me hiciste caso, vamos calmatae si?- **trataba de calmarla el pelinegro al ver a tanta gente a su alrededor -** este...yo...bueno...vienes conmigo a tomar una malteada?- **aunque Serena no le veía los ojos al pelinegro, se daba cuenta que estaba nervioso

**-Eh?- **Serena se le quedó viendo - **esta bien acepto, solo porque me debes el no haberme dicho del poste-**

**-Pero gatita...-**

**-Nada, anda ayudame a ponerme de pie, no sé como es que te llevás con Haruka, el si es un caballero-** el pelinegro se puso de pie y le extendió su mano derecha para que se pudiera poner de pie

-**"Ese rubio, casi todo lo que sabe me lo debe a mi"- **pensaba el pelinegro -** bueno gatita, vamonos de aquí- **pero antes de que diera si quiera un paso, un bolso lo atacó por la nuca

-**Jovencito, debería de tener más cuidado con tu novia, muchacho descuidado-** era una señora regordeta, quien después de decir eso se alejó de los jovenes

-**OIGA QUE...??- **la mano de Alex impidió que Serena le reclamara a la señora sobre su comentario

-**Dejála en paz gatita, no vale la pena-** ambos jovenes se fuerón a la cafetería donde trabaja la hermana de Andrew

-**SERENA!!!-**

**-UNAZUKI!!!-**

Alex solo miraba como ambas chicas se saludaban, aún le dolía el bolsaso que recibio

-**"Qué demonios traén las mujeres en los bolsos?, piedras?, ladrillos o qué?"- **luego vió una mesa disponible y se fue a sentar mientras esperaba a la rubia y a Unazuki para que le fuera a tomar la ordén

**-Alex regresaste, dime qué vas a querer hoy?- **preguntó Unazuki con corazoncitos en los ojos, Serena y las demás chicas se habían percatado de que Unazuki estaba interesada en Alex

-**Hola Unazuki, pués voy a querer una malteada de chocolate, un pay de limón, tarta de manzana y lo que tu me quieras ofrecer- **el pelinegro también se había dado cuenta, pero no prestaba atención a las insinuaciones de la chica

**-Y tu Serena qué vas a querer?- **preguntó la chica con los ojos brillosos, acasó Alex le daría una oportunidad?

-**Lo mismo que Alex-** dijo Serena un poco...celosa?

-**Ahorita regresó con sus pedidos- **Unazuki se fué seguida por la vista de Serena

-**Qué fue eso?- **preguntó de repente la rubia

-**Qué cosa?- **preguntó el pelinegro quitandose los lentes y mostrando cara de despreocupado

-**No te hagas que bien vi como le estabas coqueteando a mi amiga Unazuki- **la rubia se había sentado enfrente del pelinegro, quien solo la seguía viendo

-**Coquetear con Unazuki?-** preguntó confundido

-**Si, coquetear-**

-**Si tu dices- **el pelinegro se encongio de hombros, coquetear?, Alex Hatake coquetear?, tendría que hablar con Haruka sobre coquetear, aunque conociendo al rubio y su situación dudaba que supiera hacerlo o por lo menos que lo hiciera

-**Aquí tienen chicos- **dijo Unazuki, quien agregó a los pedidos de los chicos una rebanda de pastel de chocolate

-**GRACIAS!!- **dijerón los 2, empezarón a comer en silencio, ni uno hablaba, hasta que Alex se dió cuenta de que Serena miraba su mano donde tenía puesto el anillo que Darien le dio

-**Gatita, hay algo que te preocupa verdad?- **dijo el pelinegro haciendo a un lado su plato con rebanada de pastel

-**Darien-** fué lo único que dijo la rubia, su cara se puso un poco triste -**lo extraño mucho-**

**-Serena, sabés cómo se sentiría Darien si te ve con esa carita?-**le dijo mientras ponía una mano en su mejilla para que lo mirara - **mirame- **la rubia volteó a ver a Alex, quien se preocupo al ver que en los ojos de la rubia se quería escapar unas lagrímas -** si yo fuera el, me partiría el corazón verte asi-**

**-Alex- **la rubia vio en los ojos del pelinegro ternura, algo que nunca había visto en el, Alex también se preguntaba porque esa actitud con Serena, sabía que le causaba ternura y aveces, si no es que siempre, se reía de sus ocurrencias, pero siempre la veía con ternura, tuvo que retirar la mano del rostro de la rubia, se encontraba confundido

-**Eh...si bueno...qué te parece si vamos a jugar video juegos?- **dijo Alex tratando de salir de su confusión, además de que estaba seguro de que sería una manera de distraer a Serena

-**Sii!!- **la respuesta de la rubia dejo sorprendido al pelinegro

-**"Que rapido cambio su actitud"-** pensó el pelinegro, por lo menos consiguió subirle un poco el animo

Alex pagó la comida y ambos se fuerón en la moto del pelinegro hasta el edificio donde vivía con Haruka

* * *

-**Ya sabés Sirena, cunado quieras venir entra con toda confianza-**

**-Gracias Ruka, insistó no sé como puedes tener un acuario dentro de este edificio- **

**-Pués como te dije, un día me regalarón un pez, me gusto y empezé a coleccionar-**

Ambos jovenes se encontraban en la sala del departamento de Haruka tomando refrescos

-**Por cierto, quién dices que te dio ese pez?- **

-**Un conocido mío, se llama Seiya-** conocido?, cuando Haruka lo conocio se podría decir que eran amigos, al igual que sus hermanos, pero en ese entonces no sabía como referirse a ellos, amigos o simplemente conocidos?, pero cuando conocio a Michiru y esta se convirtio en su amiga entonces podría decir ahora que eran amigos, pero tenía tiempo que no se veían, asi que mejor lo dejo en conocido

-**Vaya pero si es la pareja dorada de Tokyo- **

**-Alex!!- **la pareja solo volteó a ver a la puerta donde estaba parado el pelinegro y junto a el Serena

-**Hola bombón- **el rubio miró a Serena y se percato de que tenía un semblante un poco triste, pero prefirio no hablar

-**Haruka, Michiru, hola otra vez!!- **exclamo la rubia tratando de aparentar normalidad

-**Otra vez?-**

**-Si Alex, hace rato Haruka pasó por mi a la casa y pues todas las chicas estaban ahí- **dijo Michiru quien también se había dado cuenta del semblante de Serena -** y ustedes dónde se encontrarón?-**

**-En el centro, la invite a jugar video juegos, quieren jugar?, hacemos competencia de parejas- **dijo el pelinegro

**-Qué dices Michiru?- **preguntó el rubio mientras le tomaba la mano

-**Pero yo no se jugar-**

**-Yo te enseño!!- **dijo Serena quitandole el refresco de la mano a Michiru, la otra chica acepto

Estuvierón 3 horas jugando toda clase de video juegos, inexplicablemente Michiru y Serena le ganarón a Haruka y a Alex

-**No vuelvo a permitir que jueguen juntas-**

**-Estoy de acuerdo con Alex-**

Ambas chicas se empezarón a reir, Alex por su lado se sintió satisfecho por haber logrado cambiar el semblante de Serena y Haruka estaba perdido en otra parte

-**Hey Haru, ya es tarde será mejor que las lleves a sus casas y que yo sepa tienes cosas que hacer-**

**-Si es cierto, vamos chicas-** dijo Haruka caminando hacia la puerta del departamento seguido por Michiru, pero Serena se quedó

-**Sucede algo gatita?-**

**-No nada, nos vemos después jajaja-**

**-Si tu dices-** dijo el pelinegro no muy convencido, pero no quería presionar a la rubia

-**Nos vemos luego Alex- **dijo Haruka saliendo del departamento

Los 3 se subierón al carro, Michiru juntó a Haruka y Serena atrás, en vista de la cercanía pasarón a dejar primero a Serena y después Haruka fue a dejar a Michiru

-**Michi, cuando quieras en verdad puedes entrar al acuario es más, puedes llevar a tus amigas- **ambos ya habían bajado del auto y se encontraban afuera de la casa de Michiru, abrazados y sin saberlo, siendo observados por Hotaru

-**Gracias Ruka, signífico mucho para mi- **le dio un corto beso en los labios -** te amo Ruka-**

-**Yo también te amo, hermosa Sirena- **y esta vez el rubio beso a Michiru con más pasión y entrega

A los 5 minutos, Haruka se había ido, era hora de que fuera a Kaleido Star y gracias de que no había tráfico a esas horas, llegó a buena hora

-**DISCULPEE!!- **Haruka volteó hacia atras al oir el grito de una jovencita que venía en patines y que lo iba a atropellar, cosa que ocurrio -**por favor disculpe, no era mi intención de verdad que no lo vi, por favor...-**

**-Tranquila, no te preocupes...-**

**-SORA TEN MAS CUIDADO!!-**

**-Señorita Layla-** dijo la chica de pelo color entre morado y ginda

-**Estas bien Haruka?- **preguntó la rubia viendo al rubio un poco desorientado -** Sora será mejor que te pares-**

**-Si disculpe jovén Haruka-**

**-Tranquila Sora-**

**-Vamos a entrenar Haruka- **ambos rubios entrarón a un gimnasio donde solo había un trapecio y la red de seguridad

-**Disculpe, usted será la nueva pareja de la señorita Layla?-**

**-Solo será para la función que estaba programada para unos días-** dijo Haruka mientras acomodaba sus cosas

-**No tienes nada que hacer Sora?-**

**-Disculpe señorita Layla, compermiso jovén Haruka-** la jovén llamada Sora salió del gimnasio un poco desanimada por lo que pudo ver Haruka

-**No debiste ser dura con ella Layla, se ve que te admira demasiado-**

**-Si lo se Haruka, pero hay algo en ella que no me gusta-**

**-Y creó saber que es- **

-**Pero si apenas la conoces- **dijo Layla quien se encontraba vestida ya con su traje de entrenamiento de gimnasta de color blanco y lila

-**Solo me hizo falta verle el cuerpo y la cara, esa jovencita será quien la nueva estrella y tu serás la persona quien la convierta en la verdadera estrella de Kaleido-**

**-Pero que cosas dices Haruka-**

**-Tu la rechazas y lo único que consiges es que deseé estar a tu nivel, recuerda que asi empeze contigo y gracias a eso eres la estrella de Kaleido-**

**-Eso que-**

**-Solo deja que pase el tiempo y veras a lo que me refiero-**

Los días de entrenamiento pasarón rápido; Haruka y Layla lograrón acoplarse desde el primer día y eso ya era ventaja, al segundo día decidierón entrenar en el escenario, era perfecto para Haruka, como le había dicho Layla, la historia había sido acoplada y el escenario no se quedaba atrás; esto sería todo un reto para Haruka, el cual por supuesto iba a aceptar

* * *

_XD....kieren saber la conti???, por ahi anda ya publikada _

_jejeje....xp_


	14. QUE COMIENZE EL SHOW! 2

**CAPITULO 11, PARTE 2: QUE COMIENZE EL SOW!!**

Michiru estaba un poco preocupada por Haruka, desde el último día que estuvieron juntos, el rubio parecía cansado pero eso se lo amerito a las prácticas de autos, pero pasaban menos tiempo juntos, bueno eso era lo que realmente preocupaba a Michiru, menos tiempo con Haruka, lo que no se podía quejar era que este no se comunicara, lo hacía cada hora, eso la mantenía tranquila.

Después de que su padre le enviara los boletos para el escenario Kaleido, esta se dio cuenta que solo lo había hecho para que fuera a checar los negocios de el dentro de este lugar, cosa que la molesto, porque la estaba usando y no solo a ella sino a sus amigas también, pero no tenía opción, ya había repartido los boletos

El día de la función había llegado, las chicas, en especial Serena, estaban impresionadas por el tamaño del lugar y la cantidad de gente que había

-**Vaya, si que es un lugar importante- **dijo Serena

-**Serena tonta, por qué crees que invitarón a Michiru?- **dijo Rei

**-Ya chicas comportense- **dijo Ami, quien estaba al cargo de ellas 2, en vista de que Setsuna no fué

-**Oye Michiru, tu sabes quién va ser la pareja de la señorita Layla?, el tal Yuri Kilian esta lesionado desde la semana pasada-**

**-La verdad no lo sé Mina- **dijo Michiru mientras se detenía frente al anuncio de la obra -** "Imortal Amour", con que esa es la obra- **dijo Michiru viendo la cartelera electrónica -** protagónistas, Layla Hamilton y el distante rey de los cielos-**

**-Quién es ese?- **preguntó Lita

-**Supongo que el sustituto de Yuri- **era una buena pregunta, pensaba Michiru ya que solo se veían las caras de la mayoría del elenco, menos la del tal " rey de los cielos", no sabía el porque, pero ahora tenía deseos de ver la obra -** vamos chicas, hay que buscar nuestros lugares-**

* * *

**-Entonces Michiru está aquí-**

**-Y viene con el quinteto de las chicas super poderosas y otra jovencita que no úbico-**

**-Debe de ser Hotaru-** Haruka estaba en un camerino en compañía de Alex

-**Ya veo, no pensé que Michiru fuera a venir-**

**-Eso ahora no me interesa, sino que presiento que el enemigo va atacar en este lugar y no quiero que Michiru salga lastimada-**

**-Comprendo, estaré al pendiente de esas niñas- **en eso escucharón a alguién que avisaba que solo tenía 10 minutos para salir -** parece que ya es hora-**

**-Si asi es- **Haruka sacó un antífaz de color blanco, con ligeros toques de color azul marino alrededor -** es hora de que comienze el show-**

* * *

Las chicas ya se encontraban en sus respectivos lugares leyendo de que trata la historia

-**La historia se ve interesante- **dijo Ami

-**Es un poco triste para la princesa Astrid, princesa del reino de "Krieg", ella un ser inmortal que tiene que ver morir a los hombres que ama y sin poder hacer nada-** dijo Hotaru

-**Pero aparece el principe Frédéric y ambos se enamorán, aún sabiendo que su amor es prohibido; ella inmortal y el mortal, de reinos distintos y alejados, ella del reino del fuego y el de un simple reino, el principe del reino del cielo "Himmel-** dijo Mina -** que romántico-**

**-Y al final, el principe Frédéric también se vuelve inmortal...pero para eso tiene que morir-** dijo Rei

-**Silencio chicas, el espectáculo va empezar-** dijo Michiru, antes de que terminara de decir eso, las luces empezarón a apagarse

-_**Sean bienvenidos a Kaleido Star, les recomendamos que se despidan de aquel mundo monótono y aburrido y entren a conocer uno lleno de sueños y esperanzas-**_

* * *

En eso todas las luces se apagarón

**-Listo Haruka?- **preguntó Layla

**-Por supuesto- **

**-Vamos-**

* * *

Alex se encontraba cerca de la primera fila y de un encargado de supervisar el escenario

-**"Haruka tiene razón, se percibe el aroma del enemigo"- **pensaba Alex, mientras seguía observando al trabajador de Kaleido, quien portaba una chamarra azul y un auricular, en eso se le ocurrio una idea -** perdona, pero no pienso arriesgar inocentes- **sin pensarlo 2 veces, le toco la espalda con su dedo indice y lo dejo inconciente -** en verdad lo siento-** sin pensarlo se puso la chaqueta, la cual le quedó y el auricular

* * *

La primera en aparecer en el escenario fue Layla, quien portaba un traje rojo, con algunos toques de color naranja, blanco y dorado, una pluma de color blanco en la cabeza. Su aparición fué la más esperada, por lo que pudierón notar las chicas, al oir los aplausos de la gente al ver a Layla aparecer desde la parte de arriba, con un fondo como escenario de color rojo, con fuego alrededor del escenario, mientras que unos actores-acrobatas empezaban a dar brincos en un trampolín, mientras Layla se encontraba en la famosa cuerda floja, haciendo acrobacias en ella dando a entender el dolor de sus amores perdidos

-**La princesa Astrid es recibida por su gente y lo que están realizando según el guíon, es una especie de danza de adoración para la princesa, la cual parece ignorarlos ante el dolor de su corazón-** dijo Ami viendo maravillada la elegancia de Layla para realizar las acrobacias

-**Yo lo que quiero ver es al principe, debe de ser un chico muy guapo- **dijo Mina con corazoncitos en los ojos

-**Mina, cómo vas a saber si el principe es un chico muy guapo desde este lugar?, con trabajo y lograrás ver el cuerpo-**

**-Con eso basta Rei, de seguro debe de tener un cuerpo muy bien formado y...-**

**-Ya entedí Mina...oh ya va a aparecer tu principe-**

En efecto, ahora era el turno de aparecer del príncipe de los cielos. Las luces se volvierón a atenuar y el escenario anterior ya no estaba, ya no había trampolin ni nada, solo una red de seguridad y varios trapecios un poco especiales

-**Eso se ve peligroso-** dijo Michiru

**-AJA-** las demás estuvierón de acuerdo

Y es que era para preocuparse, ya que los trapecios les faltaba la barra.

En ese momento las luces se apagarón y solo una se dirigio a la parte de arriba, que era donde estaba Haruka, vestido de blanco, con ligeros toques de color azul marino y el antifaz que le cubría los ojos, su traje era de manga corta y se veía como un princípe, mientras portaba una barra la cual; era un principe muy para el gusto de todas las feminas habidas en el escenario, a excepción de Serena y Michiru, cuyos corazones ya están ocupados. Y el principe hizo acto de presencia

Haruka se lanzó al primer trapecio y la barra que sostenía en sus manos la engancho a unos ganchos que tenía el trapecio, sirviendole para darse impulso y pasar a otro trapecio haciendo lo mismo, por cada trapecio que pasaba el tenía que acomodar la barra de diferentes maneras, hacerlo que se viera díficil y que nadie más lo intentara, además de realizar diferentes acrobacias mientras pasaba de trapecio

* * *

Alex obrservaba con una sonrisa las acrobacias de Haruka, notaba que se sentía en libertad, en paz y tranquilo, pero sobre todo, se encontraba en su reino

-**"Las acrobacias de Haruka solo muestrán que el viento es su elemento y el cielo el lugar que gobierna"-**

* * *

**-Es increible-**

**-Sorprendente-**

**-Dicen que solo ensayo 3 días-**

**-ES GUAPISIMOOO!!!- **erá la exclamación de todas las feminas

-**Hay que molestas- **dijo Hotaru

**-Sin embargo tienen razón, sus movimientos se ven tan naturales y con elegancia, es como si en verdad fuera el gobernante de los cielos- **dijo Michiru observando maravillada a la persona que se encontraba en el trapecio, mientras debajo de el, otras personas se encontraban debajo haciendo acrobacias en monociclo

* * *

La gente había quedado impresionada por la actuación de Haruka, o "el enmascarado de Kaleido", como le pusó la gente, se veía tan natural en el aire, como si de verdad fuera parte de los cielos, al fin y al cabo, la intención de Haruka era mostrar al público la dicha de libertad que gozaban los vivientes del reino de los cielos, la libertad que Haruka no tenía

**-"Haruka está expresando con su cuerpo lo que desea sentir, libertad"- **pensaba Alex con una mirada una poco nostálgica -**"falta poco Haruka, solo aguanta por favor y todo esa carga innecesaria que llevas desaparecera"- **en eso percibió el aroma del enemigo -** "rosa blanca marchita, llegó la hora de trabajar"-**

* * *

El espectáculo continuó sin ningún problema, pensaba Haruka, pero eso no le quitaba el presentimiento de que ese día el enemigo haría acto de presencia, lo que no sabía es quien podría ser la víctima

-**"Puedo sentirlo, el viento me lo esta advirtiendo"- **el olor a rosa blanca se hizo presente - **Alex- **fue a buscar al pelinegro que se encontraba cerca de algunos actores

-**Ten-** le entregó una arracada de oro -** supuse que algún día tendrías que utilizarla, lleva un pequeño audífono, el cual recibira las indiaciones que te de por medio de este auricular...y no preguntes de donde saqué todo este material de Kaleido- **el rubio solo se encogió de hombros

**-Layla, estás lista?- **

**-Siempre, soy tu compañera y siempre debo de estarlo-**

Ambos portaban trajes blancos, solo Layla fué la que se cambio

* * *

-**Ahora viene lo emocionante, el encuentro de los 2 princípes en el bosque...del amor-** dijo Mina soltando un súspiro

El escenario ahora mostraba de fondo un bosque , algunos actores disfrazados de animales y a Layla sentada en un trapecio, pero ese trapecio estaba conectado a varios trapecios y por lo que se veía, todos esos trapecios giraban en circulo, se veía que Layla estaba viendo a los animales haciendo su espectáculo de saltos y acrobacias, mientras que su cuerpo mostraba tristeza y soledad, pero en ese momento su expresión cambia a una curiosa al ver abajo

-**Pero si es el principe-** dijo Hotaru emocionada al ver al enmascarado interactuar con un conejo rosa, quien dio un saltó, haciendo que el principe mirara hacia arriba y se encontrara con la hermosa princesa. Sin pensarlo, el principe saltó del trampolín y llegó a un trapecio que estaba junto a Layla, quien se pusó de pie y cambio de trapecio, pero eso lo hacía saltando, aprovechando cuán largas eran sus piernas. Pero el principe no se quedaría atrás, hizo lo mismo que Layla solo que el se fue por el lado contrario, mientras eso pasaba, el circulo que sotenía a los trapecios empezó a girar, esa parte demostraba el coqueteó entre ambos principes

-**La princesa a cedido ante los encantos del principe- **dijo Serena al ver que los trapecios dejaban de moverse y el principe se acercaba por atras al ver a su amada princesa, quién se había sentado otra vez y ahora miraba al principe que estaba enfrente de ella, solo que en cunclillas, se puso de pie y regresó con el conejito, quien le dio una rosa roja, después de eso se la puso en la boca y regreso al trapecio, se sujeto de el con las manos para después dar una vuelta y ahora sujetarse con los pies y balancearse hacia Layla para entregarle la rosa, quien después de recibirla acaricio el rostro del principe y le mando un beso antes de que se alejara

-**AHHHH!!!-** exclamó todo el público y las chicas aplaudierón con todas sus fuerzas, sin duda sentían lo que ambos transmitían en sus acrobacias, ahora entendían porque Kaleido Star es especial, transmite magia y eso hacía que entraras a un mundo del cual no deseás salir

-**Que hermoso-** dijo Ami

Las luces se volvierón a apagar y ahora venía la parte en que el principe ofrece una fiesta, donde se vuelve a encontrar con su amada del bosque

* * *

**-Eso te queda bien Haruka-** dijo Alex, al ver a Haruka con el mismo traje pero ahora portaba un saco blanco, con algunos toques de color azul marino en las mangas

**-Lo se-**

**-Un minuto para que salgas- **dijo Alex

Después del anuncio de Alex, Haruka esperó su turno

El escenario ahora mostrabas indicios de ser un castillo, los acrobatas empezaban a aparecer en el escenario, mostrando al público su deseo de que apareciera su principe, el cual no tardo en aparecer en una plataforma y frente a el un trapecio el cual tomo y se lanzó con fuerza para después soltarse y dar una vuelta en el aire para después sugetarse otra vez al trapecio para llegar a otra plataforma, ahí esperaría por su amada princesa

-**Ya va aparecer la señorita Layla con su técnica especial- **

**-Cuál Mina?- **preguntó Serena, y fue Michiru quien respondio

-**La técnica del Feníx dorado, conocido más bien como " Golden Phoenix" -**

En ese momento aparecio Layla donde momentos antes había estado el principe. Ahora portaba una capa roja transparente, que servía para dar a entender que ese era su vestido como princesa del reino "Krieg". Todo mundo esperaba ver la técnica de la estrella de Kaleido el cual serviría para dar inicio al climax de la historia. Y así, Layla empezó con la ilusión

La técnica "Golden Phoenix" consistía en que Layla tenía que realizar la técnica con un trapecio diferente ya que en la parte de abajo había otra barra, solo que esta giraba y era la que servía para dar los giros en el aire. Layla para poder realizar la técnica, tenía que balancear su cuerpo con la suficiente fuerza para alcanzar el otro extremo del escenario, una vez llegado a su objetivo, tenía que hacer que su cuerpo diera vuelta para que se dirigiera a un trapecio normal donde se encontraba Haruka, pero durante el trayecto tenía que dar giros, para que antes de que llegara a su destino se soltará y diera forma a la mitíca ave; el ave feníx. Esa pose la conseguía poniendo su mano derecha en el aire hacia atras y la izquierda a punto de ser elevada, su pierna derecha la flexionaba haciendo un ángulo recto y la izquierda se quedaba recta, después de hacer la pose tenía que fijar su atención a la persona que tenía enfrente, en este caso Haruka, quien se encontraba parado en el trapecio y observaba detenidamente la técnica de Layla, atento cuando ella realizara la pose del ave feníx y tuviera que sujetarla de la mano para que la pudiera subir al trapecio y ambos quedar juntos encima del trapecio y como elemento extra, simular un beso en los labios, mientras tenían de fondo una gran rosa roja

-**Has mejorado tu técnica Layla- **decía Haruka cerca de los labios de Layla

**-Recuerda que la invente para que me aceptarás como pareja- **Layla empezaba ruborizarse, por suerte las luces se habían atenuado

-**Si lo recuerdo, por eso de una vez te digo que prestés atención en Sora, entre más la rechazes, ira mejorando porque lo ira tomando como un reto-**

-**Entiendo, a mi me costo trabajo convencerte de que me aceptaras como tu pareja, tener que soportar tu indiferencia no era facíl-**

**-Acabando todo este show, te dire algo que quiero que hagas**- Layla asintió ante la petición de Haruka, quien tomo un listón y lo enrrollo en su tobillo derecho, cosa que también hizo Layla con otro listón

Las luces volvierón hacer acto de presencia, dando un ambiente romántico entre ambos principes, quiens empezaban a descender sujetos por los listones y haciendo la simulación con acrobacias de que estaban bailando, además de que ambos parecían compartir uno que otro beso y caricia, asi fuerón bajando hasta llegar al escenario

-**Se ven como una pareja de enamorados-** dijo Serena, maravillada por el espectáculo que veía

Ahora venía la parte en que un sujeto se lleva a Layla, mientras ella estaba en un trapecio especial el cual era redondo contemplando a los animales, en el momento en que se la llevan, se apagan la luces y simulán que empieza a caer una tormenta y ahora en el escenario solo había 2 cuerdas y en un extremo se ve a Haruka, ya sin el saco y con un sable, mientras que del otro lado estaba Sora, con un traje casi parecido al de Layla, solo que en negro y también llevaba un sable, su papel era de un enamorado de Layla y tenía que pelear contra Haruka para obtener el amor de la princesa de Fuego

Ambos empiezan una pelea en la cuerda, Haruka mostraba tener un gran equilibrio en la cuerda al momento de esquivar los ataques de Sora, quien también poseía una gran agilidad si se hablaba de equilibrio. Pero Haruka notó que la pelea era real

-**"Será que este molesta por el hecho de que me converti en pareja de Layla?, que importa, esto es interesante"- **asi que Haruka también se tomo en serio las cosas, en ese momento ambos dan un salto hacia la otra cuerda y siguen peleando, lastima que Haruka tenía que seguir el guíon y acabar con Sora, pero no solo eso, sino que Sora también debía deshacerse de Haruka, es cuando el principe de los cielos muere

-**NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!- **era lo único que se escuchó de la gente y de las chicas

-**Ahora viene la técnica con la que se dice se lástimo Yuri- **dijo Michiru - **es una que nunca he visto y otra que mencionan en el programa- **

**-La técnica de las Alas eternas ,"Eternelle Ailes"- **dijo Ami al ver como el escenario era solo iluminado por una luz blanca

La técnica "Eternelle Ailes", consistía en que Haruka tenía que saltar en 3 trampolines diferentes dando vuelta hacia atras para llegar a cada trampolín, en el último debe de dar un gran salto para poder alcanzar un trapecio que es soltado de manera que pueda sujetarlo y con la fuerza que lleva, balancear su cuerpo hacia una cuerda que tenía encima y asi terminar de pie y poder mostrar una alas de color blanco

-**"Qué es eso?"-**pensó Michiru, al ver al principe Frédéric en la cuerda con el brazo derecho extendido, pero eso no le importo, sino que había una persona detrás de el, una mujer podría asegurar, que lo abrazaba por la cintura y lo protegía con unas verdaderas alas de angel, pero no vio el rostro por que se veía como una luz plateada alrededor de ella -** ven eso chicas-**

**-Qué cosa Michiru?- **preguntó Lita

-**No, nada- **fué su imaginación?, bueno ese no era momento para saberlo porque en ese instante sintió un aura maligna -** Rei, lo sentiste verdad?-**

**-Vamos chicas, el show termina aquí- **la pelinegra también lo había sentido

Las luces se apagarón, lo que permitio a las chicas salir de sus asientos

* * *

-**"Esa técnica necesita que la persona que lo ejecuta tenga suficiente fuerza en piernas y brazos y suficiente concentración para no tener ningún error y salir lastimado, no me extrañaría que Yuri solo lo hiciera para impresionar a la gente"- **en eso Alex vió algo que le sacó una sonrisa -** oh, después de todo no estas solo Haruka- **en eso percibio el aroma que le indicaba que el enemigo estaba cerca, en eso se puso el auricular que le había quitado al empleado de Kaleido -**apagen las luces y que todos los actores desaloejen el escenario,enciendan las luces en un minuto y que la señorita Laya no salga de su camerino y ningún otro actor, es una ordén de Kalos-** en eso cambio de auricular -** Haruka, busca donde se pueda encontrar el enemigo y ver quien es la víctima, cuando la encuentres regresas al escenario, las sailors están aquí y tardarían en encontrarlos, cuando estés en el escenario pondre un campo de energía-**

**-**_**Entendido-**_ al minuto -_** es Sora Naegino, voy al escenario-**_

_**-**_**De acuerdo- **Alex ya se había transformado, aún seguía con la chaqueta de Kaleido para pasar desapercibido; en su mano derecha tenía 4 petalos de rosa color blanco, a los cuales apunto con su dedo indice de la otra mano del cual salio un rayito de color plateado, después sopló un poco para esparcir los petalos en diferentes partes del escenario, mientras que el se acercaba más al escenario -** hora de trabajar, solo espero que Nidaime no se tarde, hacer esto hace que me desconecte del mundo-** cerro sus ojos tratando de concentrarse, hasta que empezó hablar y a mover las manos -"_**saru-tatsu-ne-tori-ushi-inu-mi-tora-saru-uma"-**_decía el pelinegro **-Barrera de los 4 sellos**- de sus pies aparecierón 2 lineas, las cuales se fueron en diferentes direcciones hasta encontrar los 4 petálos que Shondaime había esparcido -** "ahora, esperar a que venga Nidaime para que la barrera se active"-**

* * *

**-Malditas, cómo se atreven a hacerle eso a esta niña?-**

**-Guapo, es nuestro trabajo- **dijo Lead Crow

-**Para quién trabajan?, porque no creó que lo hagan solas, a leguas se ve que carecen de cerebro-**

**-Jovencito hermoso y lindo, eso es algo que no te incumbe-** dijo Siren

-**Vamos Sailor Circus, ataca al chico guapo- **

Antes de que las animates se fueran, el Kazekage empezó a correr con dirección a unas escaleras que lo llevarían cerca de un trapecio y poder salir al escenario

**-"Perfecto"-**

**-CHICAS AHI ESTAN!!!-** grito Jupiter seguida por las demás sailors, todas vierón como el Kazekage subía las escaleras seguido por el zombie

-**Voy con el- **dijo Neptune antes de que las chicas intentaran detenerla

-**Nosotras vamos por abajo, el público puede salir lastimado- **dijo Mars y todas salierón al escenario

-**Jovenes sailors, es hora de que vean de que trata su primera prueba- **las chicas voltearón a ver al pelinegro, que tenía las manos juntas y observaba hacia arriba donde estab Haruka con -**Neptune?, vaya ya van empezar- **se concentro en reunir un poco de energía -**activar barrera- **

* * *

-**"Neptune esta cerca, demonios no podre trabajar bien teniendola en estos lugares"-** el Kazekage no se había fijado que el zombie había capturado a Neptune

-**Chico guapo, esto te pertenece?- **el rubio volteó a ver a Neptune quien estaba amarrada con listones por el zombie, la había sujetado de la cintura, imposibilitando que pudiera mover las manos y también le había tapado la boca

-**NEPTUNE!!-** grito el rubio al ver que el zombie había saltado hacia el trapecio con Neptune en la espalda - **diablos- **dijo pensando que hacer para que Neptune quedará libre, pero no contó con que el zombie saltaria tan rápido por el trapecio, pero el Kazekage no se iba a quedar atrás, cuando tuvo cerca el trapecio también se lanzó en el, solo que el Kazekage, casi a mitad del camino se sujeto con los pies -**OLEADA DESCOMUNAL!!-** el rubio lanzó su ataque, logrando que los listones que sujetaban a Neptune se cortaran ya cuando ella se encontraba en la platoforma del otro lado del escenario, cuando el rubio estuvo seguro de que Neptune estaba a salvo, hizo que el trapecio se detuviera para poder ponerse de pie en el

* * *

-**Dejen de estar mirando hacia arriba y pongan atención en lo que tienen que hacer, recuerden que hay un público que las esta observando y creen que esto es parte del show- **el pelinegro tenía los ojos cerrados, pero eso no evitaba que sintiera que las sailors no estaban atacando -**hagan algo sino quieren que yo les haga algo a ustedes-**

**-Pero si tu no estas haciendo nada- **dijo Jupiter

-**Segura?, por qué no me lanzás un ataque?- **el pelinegro la reto mientras seguía con los ojos cerrados

**-CENTELLA RELAMPAGEANTE DE JUPITER!!- **las chicas se sorprendieron al ver que Jupiter lanzó su ataque a Shondaime el cual se dirigía al pelinegro, pero esté se detuvo frente de el

-**Cómo hizo eso?- **preguntó Mars

-**Aver-** Saturn acerco su hoz a un lado de Shondaime, cuando sintio una corriente eléctrica recorrer su cuerpo - **ya...ya entiendo-**

**-Qué sucede Saturn?- **preguntó Venus

-**Hay una especie de campo de energía- **dijo Mercury, quien se encontraba observando su computadora, en ella se veía una especie de pentágono alrededor del escenario y se veía que en la punta se encontraba un punto que brillaba intensamente, por la ubicación supo que se trataba de Shondaime

-**Como verán, ustedes están dentro de una barrera de energía que puse en el momento en que Nidaime entró al escenario, comprenderán que no puedo permitir que el público salga lastimado por estupideces- **el pelinegro seguía con los ojos cerrados - **aver que hacen, porque el público esta esperando a que ustedes hagan algo-**

El Kazekage estaba de pie observando que Neptune ya había sido soltada por el zombie, de su espalada, donde se suponía que debía de estar su espada, se encontraba la barra que utilizo en los trapecios anteriores

Neptune vio que el Kazekage sacó una barra de su espalda y luego vio que detrás de ella seguía el zombie, se hizo a un lado al ver lo que pretendía el Kazekage quien se encontraba colgando de cabeza en el trapecio, otra vez sujetado con los pies. Tal como lo adivino, el Kazekage lanzó la barra la cual le dio al zombie en la frente dejandolo aturdido, luego vio como el rubio se volvio a sujetar con las manos y empezo a balancear su cuerpo hacia Neptune

-**Neptune, necesito que estes al pendiente de mi, atenta a lo que yo haga!!!- **exclama el rubio mientras tomaba más impulso -** ire por ti, asi que trata de estar atenta!!!- **la sailor asintió con la cabeza

**-"Esta es la primera prueba?"-** Neptune ya había entendido de que trataba la primera prueba, lo vio abajo y lo vio en el Kazekage; había que imrpovizar y el Kazekage estaba dispuesto a ayudarle

**-Neptune toma mi mano, confía en mi- **el rubio ya había tomado la fuerza necesaria y ya estaba otra vez sujetado del trapecio con los pies mirando de frente a Neptune

**-Kazekage- **Neptune no lo dudo un segundo más y tomo la mano que el rubio le ofrecía mientras estiraba la mano derecha, la cual sujeto el Kazekage para atraerla hacia el y abrazarla por la cintura

-**Me voy a soltar, si quieres puedes cerrar los ojos es demasiada altura para una persona que no esta acostumbrada a estar tan lejos del piso- **dijo el rubio mientras observaba a la chica en sus brazos

-**No te preocupes, creo que si sere tu compañera debería de acostumbrarme, no te parece?-**

**-No creas, ya somos compañeros, ten por seguro que yo nunca te voy a dejar atrás, asi estemos en una situación difícil, hare todo lo que este a mi alcanze para estar a tu lado, una vez te dije que me encargaría de una cosa que te lástimo hace tiempo, bueno te lo vuelvo a decir, no dejare que nada malo te pase- **y sin darle tiempo de responder a la ojiazul, se soltó del trapecio, Neptune por inercia cerro los ojos y se aferró más al cuerpo del Kazekage, quien también la apretó un poco más a su cuerpo

Neptune al sentir los brazos del Kazekage supo de inmediato que las palabras del rubio fuerón ciertas, se sentía segura y protegida

* * *

**-"Qué es esto que siento?, es como si el mar y la sombra del viento ya decidierón unirse...acasó será que Nidaime ya la aceptó como su compañera como se debe?, si es eso, puedo sentirlo, eso sígnifica que una nueva era, esta por comenzar"- **pensaba el pelinegro que seguía concentrado en mantener la barrera de energía que puso, hasta que sintió que alguién que debería estar en su camerino se paro cerca de un petálo blanco -**"Layla"-**

**-Qué esa no es la señorita Layla?- **dijo Venus que estaba con Jupiter tratando de no ser alcanzada por las hojas de roble que esta le lanzaba

-**Si lo es- **dijo Sailor Moon, quien estaba con Mars haciendo malabares con unas pelotas que encontraron, aunque realmente eran las burbujas de Mercury, solo se oía entre ellas "1,2" para no perder el ritmo, mientras que Mercury y Saturn hacían sus malabares con diabolos

-**Pero quienes son ustedes??!!- **exclamo Layla al ver a las sailors dentro del escenario

-**Somos...1,2,1,2...las sailors scouts...1,2,1,2...que luchan...1,2,1,2... por el amor... 1,2,1,2...y la justicia...1,2,1,2-** decía Sailor Moon tratando de llevar el ritmo con Mars

-**Será mejor que salgan del escenario si no quieren que mande a traer a los de seguridad!!**- un "OHHHH" se escuchó del público, provocando que Layla mirara hacia arriba

-**"Demonios, podría descubrir a Haruka"- **pensaba Shondaime -** chicas, imaginen que están peleando entre ustedes, lanzén sus verdaderos ataques, AHORA!!- **grito el pelinegro pero aun no habría los ojos, su plan funciono porque Layla se concentro en observar a las sailors

-**CADENA DE AMOR DE VENUS!!- **Venus solo aparecio su cadena para empezar a utilizarla como listón

-**SAETA LLAMEANTE DE MARTE!!-**

**-RAPSODIA ACUATICA DE MERCURIO!!-**

**-SE PUEDE SABER QUE LES PASA??!!-**

**-Serás tonta Sailor Moon, estamos improvizando- **

**-Improvizar?, Shondaime- **exclamó Saturn al saber cual era la primera prueba de la primera sombra -** acaso esta es tu primera prueba?- **preguntó Saturn quien estaba haciendo girar su hoz, la cual la protegía de los ataques de Jupiter

**-No lo sé, tal vez- **decía mientras seguía concentrado en mantener la barrera

* * *

El Kazekage y Neptune habían caído en la red de protección

-**Abre los ojos, estás a salvo- **decía mientras miraba a la sailor que tenía en brazos

-**Eh?-** Neptune abrio los ojos para ver la mirada penetrante del Kazekage y el también miraba a Neptune, ambos se estaban reconociendo con la vista pero sobre todo Neptune, quería conocer a la persona que se le había asignado como pareja, mejor dicho, quien la había escogido como compañera

-**Será mejor que te muevas, el zombie aún no a sido derrotado y no estamos en un lugar seguro- **entonces el Kazekage se dió cuenta de algo: Neptune no tenía los zapatos necesarios para poder caminar en la red, y ni siquiera eran zapatos, eran zapatillas -** con o sin tu permiso tengo que hacerlo por tu bien- **dijo el rubio antes de tomar en brazos a Neptune como si fuerán una pareja de recién casados

**-Hey!!-** dijo Neptune sorprendida por la acción del Kazekage, en vista de que no tenía opción se sujeto del cuello de el

-**Sujetate bien...pero támpoco me ahorques- **dijo ante la presión de los brazos en su cuello antes de saltar, el Kazekage tocó el suelo con maestría y elegancia y ayudo a Neptune a que ella también tocará el suelo, cuando lo hizo, el rubio tomo de la mano a Neptune para alzarla y poder hacerle creer a la gente que todo fue actuación, las sailors hicierón lo mismo

-**Dejen de hacer eso y eliminen al zombie que todavía sigue arriba- **Shondaime todavía seguía con los ojos cerrados

**-Más bien abajo- **dijo Sailor Moon

-**Señorita Layla, acepteme como su pareja por favor- **decía el zombie con voz desesperada, mientras se iba acercando hacia donde estaba Layla, pero la barrera que puso Shondaime lo detuvo

**-Sora?- **entonces Layla miro al rubio que seguía entre las niñas - **"pero si es Haruka, no puedo equivocarme"- **

**-Soy lo suficientemente apta para estar a su lado, por qué?, por qué no me acepta señorita Layla?-**

**-Sailor Moon qué estas esperando?, atacala-**

**-DULCE LUZ DE ESTRELLAS DE LAS SAILORS SCOUTS!!-** el ataque dió en la espalda del zombie, consiguiendo que volviera a la normalidad

-**Apagen las luces y las vuelven a encender dentro de 10 minutos-** las luces fuerón apagadas -** desactivar barrera de los 4 sellos- **el pelinegro abrio los ojos y separo sus manos -**ok, Nidaime recoge a la chica y llevalá a un lugar seguro, vamos rápido chicas, en una hora nos vemos afuera de este lugar- **indico el pelinegro

-**DE ACUERDO!!- **exclamarón todas, Neptune se pusó a buscar a el Kazekage, pero no lo encontró, se había ido en el momento que le indicarón que lo hiciera, seguido por Shondaime

**-Kazekage-** dijo Neptune un poco decepcionada

* * *

**-Aquí estara bien- **dijo Haruka, mientras dejaba a Sora en el camerino que le había tocado

**-Mejor apurate a buscar a Layla, todavía tienen cosas que hacer-**

**-Aquí estoy no se preocupen- **

**-LAYLA!!- **exclamarón sorprendidos y asustados por la llegada de la rubia

-**Haruka, a mi no me engañas conosco tus movimientos en el aire y ese que estaba de negro eras tu- **Layla se acercó más a Haruka -** qué es lo que pasa Haruka?, qué le pasó a Sora?- **

**-Bueno verás Layla, yo...-** como pudo, le contó a la rubia lo que había visto en el escenario y sus motivos por los cuales dejó Kaleido

-**Comprendó, no te preocupes guardare tu secreto, mejor vamos al escenario que tenemos que seguir con el show- **

**-Layla, en verdad quieres hacer esta técnica?-**

**-Si lo que quieres saber es si le tengo miedo a la muerte, dejame decirte que no-**

**-Perfecto, vamos que tenemos que complacer las exigencias de un accionista-**

Ambos jovenes salierón al escenario por la parte de abajo mientras las luces se encontraban apagadas

* * *

**-Que cansado- **dijo Hotaru volviendo a su asiento

-**Demasiado-** dijo Mina

-**Aún sigue la función verdad?- **

**-Si Ami- **dijo Michiru

-**Veó que aún sigues pensando en el Kazekage, verdad Michiru?- **preguntó Serena

-**Aún hay cosas que quiero saber de el, vamos a ser pareja y supongo que debo de saber un poco más-**

**-Si tienes razón- **dijo Serena

-**Vamos chicas, aún queda ver más de mi querido principe-**

**-AAYY MINA!!-**

**-Qué es lo que sigue Michiru?-**

**-La muestra del amor eterno del principe Frédéric y la princesa Astrid, la técnica "Fantastique"-**

La luces se volvierón a encender, mostrando un escenario completamente diferente, había un trampolín alrededor del escenario, varios acrobatas salierón y empezarón a brincar, después de eso aparecio otro grupo de acrobatas quienes estaban montados en monociclos, en cada uno había 3 personas manteniendo el equilibrio, pero solo duró 3 minutos, porque las luces se atenuarón esta vez y solo 2 se posarón en lados opuestos del escenario, eran los principes, quienes ya no portaban el saco y la capa, sino que solo iban con sus trajes normales de color blanco, de pronto empezarón a ser elevados por unas plataformas, en pocos segundos el techo del escenario se abrio, mostrando el cielo nocturno y estrellado de la ciudad

-**Qué van hacer?- **preguntó Lita

**-Lo que sea pero se ve peligroso- **dijo Ami

-**Pero qué es lo que quiere mi padre?- **preguntó alterada Michiru

-**Qué sucede?- **preguntó Rei

-**No hay red de protección, si algo fallá, las personas que realizen la técnica podrían caer y morir-**

**-QUUEEEE???!!!- **exclamarón todas

**-SHHHHH-** el público de alredor las calló a todas, no les quedó de otra más que observar

La técnica "Fantastique", era algo nunca antes visto, solo las personas que lo iban a realizar, en este caso Haruka y Layla, sabían en que consistía y cuan arriesgado era ya que utilizarían trapecios de más de 10 mts de altura y sin red de protección

Haruka y Layla iban sujetando con su mano derecha el trapecio, esperando a que se detuviera el elevador, ambos se miraban fijamente, necesitaban toda la concentración posible, un error y les costaba la vida. Ambos sintierón cuando el elevador se detuvo, al mismo tiempo con su otra mano agarrarón el trapecio, respirarón hondo y se lanzarón al mismo tiempo

* * *

-**"La técnica "Fantastique", eh?, esta técnica es complicada para todo aquel que no comprenda el verdadero significado del amor y la vida, solo aquellos que compartán el mismo sentimiento podrán realizarla"- **pensaba Alex al ver a Haruka y a Layla balancearse -**" además de que se necesita mucha fuerza fisica y una gran concentración tanto del corazón con el de la razón, aunque no necesariamente las 2 personas deban estár en la misma sintonía, con que una se concentre en lo mental y la otra en el corazón, será más que sufiente para realizarla con éxito"**

* * *

Haruka y Layla empezarón a balancearse con gran fuerza para poder ir tomando altura, se veían perfectamente sincronizados, iban a la misma altura y no se veían signos de duda, tenían que hacer 7 balanceos y estos debían hacerse con fuerza y que se vieran perfectos

-**LISTA LAYLA??!!- **gritó Haruka cuando ambos cuerpos quedarón en el aire

-**POR SUPUESTO!!-**ambos cuerpos bajaron para empezar a acercarse, Haruka y Layla tenían fija su vista al de frente, en 3 segundos se soltarón de sus trapecios, mientras que en el aire daban 3 marometas para después extender sus brazos derechos y sujetarse con fuerza

-**INCREIBLE!!!- **exclamarón todas las chicas al ver esa parte

Lo más dificil ya lo habían conseguido y eso era estar juntos, ambos empezarón a girar en el aire, sujetados de las manos, Haruka no permitiría que algo malo le pasara a Layla, por eso trataba de sujetarla de la citura, de la pierna, cosa que Layla también hacía

* * *

-**"Lo han conseguido exitosamente"- **el pelinegro miraba a las 2 personas en el aire, hasta que sintió que algo résbalaba por su mejilla izquierda - **qué es esto?- **se tocó la mejilla y vió que era una lagrima - **es una lagrima, tenía tiempo que no salían de mis ojos y menos con este sentimiento que siento- **el pelinegro sonrio -** sin duda lo consiguieron, están transmitiendo la felicidad de poder vivir su amor eternamente, pero no solo, sino que también transmiten sus deseos de vivir y eso no tiene que ver con la obra-** se decía para si, al ver las diferentes poses que hacían Haruka y Layla en el aire -**estas lagrimas que tengo son de felicidad, desde ese día no recuerdo aver llorado por ver a alguién feliz, supongo que ver a Haruka en esas condiciones me sensibilizo bastante-** decía el pelinegro sin poder detener las lágrimas -** sin duda alguna, Haruka es el rey de los cielos-** se secó las lágrimas y se fue a esperar a Haruka a otra parte

* * *

**-Layla, qué te parece?-**

**-Es increible, podría pasar horas haciendo esto-**

**-No lo creó, qué es lo que sientes?-**

**-Siento una felicidad que invade mi corazón, me dan más deseos de vivir-**

**-De eso trata esta técnica, pero no solo nosotros debemos sentirla, también el público y estoy seguro que sienten la felicidad y esos deseos que tienes- **

* * *

Las chicas estaban observando, estaban maravilladas pero no solo eso, sino que sentían un ferviente deseo de seguir con vida

-**Lo sienten chicas?-** preguntó Hotaru

-**Siento, como si una energía entrara a mi corazón y me dieran motivos de seguir adelante y nunca rendirme- **dijo Serena con los ojos cerrados -** se puede sentir el amor-**

**-Esa energía es tan cálida, que hace que mi corazón se sienta feliz de seguir con vida, que nada malo pasara si tienes algo o alguién para amar- **decía Michiru, en eso se le vino la imagen de Haruka -** Haruka - **decía mientras observaba a la pareja que estaba en el aire, sin saber que la persona que ocupaba sus pensamientos se encontraba en el escenario

* * *

**-El viento esta alejando los trapecios, debemos de darnos prisa- **dijo Haruka

**-Si-**

**-1- **la mirada de Haruka estaba fija con la mirada azul de Layla

**-2- **ya habían flexionado los brazos, ambos se iban a impulsar

**-3!!-** ambos se impulsaron y tal como se habían juntado, dando 3 vueltas hicieron girar su cuerpo para poder quedar de frente al trapecio y rapidamente agarrarlo, balancearse y llegar a la plataforma, hasta el final todo tenía que ser perfecto...y lo fue

No se escuchaba sonido alguno, todo estaba quieto, el público sin habla, hasta que Michiru se puso de pie y empezó a aplaudir, seguida por las demás y asi todo el público empezo a aplaudir y a chiflar, ahora todo era emoción y felicidad, el objetivo de Haruka y Layla se había cumplido

Las luces del escenario se habían apagado, pero aún asi el público seguía emocionado, hasta que volvierón encenderse mostrando a Haruka y a Layla en el centro del escenario alzando los brazos muestra de que se encontraban bien

-**Tenía tiempo que no recibía una obación asi-**

**-Es increible, no puedo definir bien lo que siento en mi corazón, el ver a la gente asi me motiva a seguir con mi sueño y jamás rendirme-**

**-Haruka, tu sueño... no crees que es un poco arriesgado?-**

-**Tal vez, pero no pienso rendirme, ya decidí cumplirlo y no me importa sobre quien tenga que pasar-**

**-De acuerdo-** Layla miró a Haruka un poco ruborizada -** yo he tenido un sueño desde que te conocí-**

**-Así ?- **preguntó el rubio volteando a ver a Layla, quien sorpresivamente lo beso -** Layla-** dijo Haruka tocandose los labios

-**Bueno, ya cumplí con mi sueño- **

El público que vio el beso se enternecio y sorprendio por lo ocurrido en el centro del escenario

-**Que bonito eh?, tengo novia-**

**-Lo se-**

**-Olvidalo-** y otra vez se apagarón las luces

* * *

-**Kalos, dejame agradecerte por dejar que Haruka entrara a Kaleido, desde hace tiempo debí agradecertelo pero no había tenido la oportunidad-**

**-No te preocupes Akira, el agradecido soy yo y el señor Hamilton, Haruka hizo de Layla toda una estrella-** Kalos y Akira se encontraban en la oficina del primero -**aunque estoy seguro que enviaste a Haruka a este lugar con un motivo-**

-**Si asi es, la verdad de todo esto, es que le pedí a Haruka que viniera aquí con la itención de que aprendiera algunas cosas, las cuales creo que ya conocía y que aquí vino a perfeccionar, pero además de eso quería darle algo que alguna vez fue suyo y que por lo menos volviera a tener el gusto de sentir eso que le pertenecia y que por un error de hace mucho tiempo perdio-** decía el pelinegro mientras observaba por la ventana de la oficina

**-No comprendo- **en ese momento se escuchó que tocaban la puerta -** adelante-**

**-Buenas noches, usted es el dueño de todo esto?, usted es Kalos?-** la voz dulce y atercipelada de una jovencita llegó a los oidos de Akira, quien se quedó quieto en su lugar

**-Si yo soy y usted es...-**

**-Michiru Kaioh, mucho gusto- **Michiru se acercó para extenderle la mano al dueño del escenario -** como sabra vengo en representación de mi padre- **Michiru miro a la persona que estaba de pie, de seguro era un socio como su padre

**-Algo asi me imagine al saber que el señor Kaito Kaioh no podría venir esta noche para ver la función, por cierto, qué le parecio?- **

**-Me parecio maravillosa, creo que en estos momentos no tengo palabras para decirle lo satisfecha y complacida con lo que vi, aunque lo último me preocupo, fue muy arriesgado por su parte permitir esa acrobacia-**

**-Eso es algo que tendría que hablar con las personas que la realizarón, no le parece señorita Kaioh?-** Akira intervino en la plática de Michiru y Kalos

-**Si, pero no debierón dejar que la realizaran, qué tal si algo malo les llegaba a pasar?, eso fue muy arriesgado-**

**-En la vida siempre se corrén riesgos, ellos 2 quisierón hacer la técnica y ni Kalos y yo se lo ibamos a impedir-**

**-Y a todo esto, quién es usted?, representa a alguién o algo asi?- **

-**Akira Minamino y soy represente de Layla, mucho gusto-** Kalos iba decir algo pero vio que el pelinegro lo dijo por cubrir a Haruka ,Akira llevaba puestos sus lentes obscuros como la vez anterior

-**Mucho gusto, bueno pues para la otra, digale a Layla que no haga cosas tan arriesgadas-**

**-No se preocupe, asi lo hare- **

-**Con permiso, buenas noches-**

**-Buenas noches!!-** dijerón Akira y Alex al ver a Michiru salir de la oficina

-**Sabes Kalos, esa niña es la novia de Haruka- **

**-Ahora entiendo tu molestia del otro día-**

**-Si fue por eso, Kalos me tengo que retirar y ahora si es definitivo- **

**-Fue un gusto conocerte Akira-**

**-Lo mismo digo Kalos, con permiso-** Akira salio de la oficina de Kalos

* * *

En el camerino de Haruka, este se encontraba cambiando de ropa, mientras Sora seguía inconciente

**-Pequeña Sora, estoy seguro que tu serás la nueva estrella de Kaleido, solo confía en ti**- le dijo mientras seguía observandola, en eso tocarón la puerta **- esta abierto-**

**-Ya estoy aquí, qué es lo que me querías decir Haruka**?- era Layla, quien ya se había cambiado de ropa y ahora traía un vestido negro

**-Layla, creés que me puedas hacer un favor?-**

**-Claro, de qué se trata?-** Layla veía que Haruka no apartaba su vista de Sora

**-Dime una cosa y se honesta, yo fuí un demonio contigo?- **fue cuando el rubio volteó a verla

-**Si, tus rechazos y tu forma de hablarme para que mejorara eran duras y frías-**

**-Ahora mirate, eres una estrella y la mejor de todas, por eso te voy a pedir que te conviertas en el demonio de esta niña-**

**-Yo?-**

**-Si tu, tienes el mismo cáracter que yo, eres muy exigente y quieres que todo salga perfecto, nunca dices no ante un reto y eso lo vi con la técnica fantastíca, serás la encargada de crear un angel, -**

**-Un demonio?, Haruka yo...-**

**-Sabes, para crear a un angel se necesita de un demonio, yo lo fui contigo y te converti, frío, pero lo hice, ahora te toca crear uno mejor-** Haruka le sonrío a Layla quien aún seguía confundida

**-Creés qué pueda?-**

**-Sora tiene algo que tu y yo no poseemos, asi que creo que si podras- **Haruka ya se había puesto una chaqueta deportiva, sus lentes obscuros y una gorra -**confío en ti-**

**-Esta bien Haruka, lo hare, hare lo mejor que pueda con esa niña- **ambos mirarón a Sora

-**Y antes de que se me olvide-** Haruka tomo el rostro de Layla y le dio rápidamente un beso en los labios -** para que te acuerdes de mi-** y se fue lo más rapido que pudo, dejando a una Layla completamente perdida

* * *

Shondaime y todas las sailors estaban un poco retirados del escenario, solo faltaban el Kazekage y Sailor Plut

-**Y diganme, se divirtierón el día de hoy?-**

**-Shondaime, lo que pasó hoy nos tomo por sopresa- **dijo Mercury

-**A ustedes todo les toma por sorpresa-**

**-KAZE!!!-** exclamarón todas las sailors

**-Ya ven?, pero por lo menos yo si me divertí- **dijo el Kazekage que apareció detrás de ellas

-**Que bueno, dejenme decirles que la prueba que les puse fué algo muy sencillo-** el pelinegro miró a su alumno que estaba detrás de Neptune -** Nidaime, cómo la observastes?- **se refería a Neptune

-**No me puedo quejar, entendio de que trataba rapidamente sin necesidad de decirle- **ese comentario ruborizo a la sailor de los mares -** solo danos un poco más de tiempo para poder acostumbranos a pelear juntos-**

**-Yo sigo sin saber de que se trata- **

**-Princesa, cuando estás en una situación en la que se presenta una situación dificíl y no sabes como resolverla, buscas la manera la forma de resolverla, pero te encuentras con que debes de seguir cierto ordén para resolverlo y para empeorar las cosas se te cruzan ciertos impedimentos que impiden resolverlo como se debe y es cuando cometes un error que te puede causar un problema más grande, es ahí cuando uno debe improvizar-**

**-Improvizar?- **

**-Si princesa, el imrprovizar tapa el error que cometiste, en otros caso cuando no cuentas con algún tipo de ayuda bucas algo que te sirva para no complicarte la existencia, como Nidaime, le dije hace unos días que no usara sus poderes para que peleara contra ustedes y lo único que utilizó fué la cadena de Venus y la fuerza física-**

**-Ya entiendo-**

**-El improvizar requiere de no tener dudas sobre lo que vas hacer, también debes de estar conciente de las posibilidades de obtener éxito y las consecuencias que habría si fallás-**

**-Es complicado, pero siempre resulta, por lo menos en mi caso-** dijo el Kazekage

-**Si pero tu tienes experiencia y te gusta correr riesgos- **

**-Neptune tiene razón Nidaime, pero eso ahora no importa sino que después de esta prueba tan sencilla vendran otras-**

**- MAS??!!-** exclamarón todas

**-Claro qué esperaban?, solo que en estás ya no les voy a decir lo que tienen que hacer, les quedó claro?-**

**-Sii!!-** dijerón sin animos todas las sailor

**-Conpermiso chicas- **el Kazekage y Shondaime desaparecierón

Las sailors decidierón que ya era hora de irse a descansar

* * *

**- Oye Haruka, a dónde vas?-**

**-Pensaba en ir a ver a Michiru-**

**-Es cierto, tiene días que no la ves como es debido-** Alex y Haruka se encontraban dentró del carro de Haruka -** ten, con esto la vas a tener contenta-** con su mano derecha creó una docena de rosas blancas -** creó que voy a tener que enseñarte a materializar rosas-** el rubio negó con la cabeza

-**Gracias, nos vemos después-**

**-Trata de llegar al departamento-** dijo el pelinegro ya afuera del carro

* * *

Michiru y Hotaru ibán llegando a su casa, cuando ambas ven un carro familiar

-**No es ese el carro de tu novio?-**

**-Si lo es y por lo que veó esta con Setsuna-**

**-Uuuyy, debe de estar ardiendo Troya-**

**-Lo más seguro, vamos adentro-** dijo Michiru con voz preocupada, pero lo que vio al momento de cruzar la puerta no estaba en sus planes

-**Jaque Mate- **dijo Haruka

-**Pero cómo?-**

**-Secreto de estado-** se escuchó la voz de Michiru que estaba sonriendo al ver a su amor tranquilamente ganarle una partida de ajedrez a Setsuna-

-**Hola Sirena- **el rubio se pusó de pie y con la cabeza empezó a buscar algo

-**Lo dejaste en la mesa de por allá-** indico Setsuna

-**Gracias Set-** Haruka fué por el ramo de rosas que Alex le había dado -** son para ti Michiru es una forma humilde de pedirte disculpas por no aver pasado tanto tiempo contigo en estos días-** dijo extendiendole el arreglo a la chica

-**Son hermosas Haruka-** las acerco a su rostro para poder olerlas -** y huelen bien, muchas gracias Ruka-** Michiru se acercó para darle un beso a su rubio, quería que fuera largo, pero la voz de una niña de pelo negro se lo impidio

Hotaru vio que era su oportunidad para mostrar sus dotes como cantante-

**_Fue tal el romance  
que no resistí._**

**_Un día encantador  
mi príncipe vendrá  
y dichosa en sus brazos iré  
a un castillo hechizado de amor._**

**_Un día volverá  
rendido de pasión.  
Y por fin mi sueño  
se realizará.  
Lo siento en mi corazónt_**

-término de cantar la pequeña Hotaru para luego voltear a ver a la pareja que estaba ruborizada, en especial Michiru -** qué te parecio Haruka?-**

**-Cantas bonito Hotaru, si quieres te consigo que alguién te ayude a sacar un disco para niños?-**

**-De verdad?-**

**-Por supuesto-**

**-GENIAL!!!- **Hotaru se fué a abrazar a Haruka tomandolo de sorpresa, que por cierto casi lo tira, pero no paso nada grave

-**Gustás a quedarte a cenar?- **preguntó Michiru mientras le daba sus rosas a Setsuna

-**No es molestia?-** decía mientras seguía abrazado a Hotaru

-**Ni una, vamos acomodate mientras veó que hay de cenar-** dijo Setsuna mientras iba a la cocina

Haruka decidio ayudarla, mientras que Michiru y Hotaru pusierón la mesa. Era la primera vez en que Haruka cenaría con más de una persona alredor y eso le agradó porque de alguna forma se sintió como en familia, al igual que las otras 3 chicas, se pusierón a platicar sobre muchas cosas. Fue una cena que tanto Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna y Hotaru querían que se volviera a repetir

* * *

En Kyoto, Japón

**_-Kotaete (Answer for me)  
Imasugu (Answer for me)  
Kotaete (Answer for me)  
Yasashiku (Answer for me)- _**terminaba de cantar un trio de jovencitos con el pelo largo atado en cola de caballo -** Y ELLOS SON LOS THREE LIGHTS!!!- **se escuchó la voz de un hombre y el grito de varias feminas alocadas

-**Que molestas-** decía uno de pelo plateado, de estatura baja, ambos estaban detras del escenario, iban a su camerino

-**Vamos Yaten a estas alturas deberías estar acostumbrado a todo esto-** dijo uno de pelo castaño

-**No molestes Taiki...Seiya sigues con lo mismo?- **dijo el peliplateado acercandose a uno de pelo negro

-**Lo siento Yaten, pero es que ya quiero llegar a Tokyo y buscarla- **dijo el pelinegro mientras observaba un recorte de periodico

-**Seiya, recuerda que ella tiene una carrera diferente y otro estilo de vida, no creés que le puedas causar problemas?-**

**-Quizas y tengas razón Taiki, pero ya son casi 3 años de que no nos vemos y la extraño mucho-**

**-Sigues enamorado de ella verdad?- **preguntó Yaten

-**Este...jejeje- **dijo el pelinegro un poco nervioso

-**Vamos Seiya somos tus hermanos-** dijo Taiki poniendo una mano en el hombro de su hermano

-**Tienes razón Yaten, aún la amo, es más, mi amor por ella sigue creciendo a pesar del tiempo y la distancia que nos separa, solo quiero volver a verla y decirle mis sentimientos-**

**-Solo esperó que ella te corresponda- **dijo Taiki tomando el recorte de periodico -** _Haruka Tenoh, el nuevo corredor de autos de Ferrari en la categoria junior-_**

**-Pero todo mundo cree que es un chico-** dijo Yaten observando también la foto

-**No me interesa, yo se como es la verdadera Haruka-**el pelinegro le quito la foto a su hermano mayor y siguió observando la foto -**"Haruka, no me importa lo que opinen los demás, mis sentimientos por ti son y seguiran siendo solo para ti"-** sin que sus hermanos lo vieran, beso la imagén de Haruka, quien salía portando el traje de piloto de carreras mientras que a sus espaldas estaba el prototipo con el que correría proximamente

* * *

_Aqui esta la conti del cap anterior....lo ultimo si es posible para akellos k pregunten...raro, pero posible...aun sigo sin entender k diablos hacen esos aki, pero bno xD_

_El proximo cap, tratare de subirlo lo mas pronto posible **"NUNCA RETES AL VIENTO"**_

_salu2 xb_


	15. NUNCA RETES AL VIENTO

**CAPITULO 12: NUNCA RETES AL VIENTO**

**- Entonces, pasó por ti mañana para ir a la escuela?-**

**-No es mucha molestia para ti?- **

**-Por supuesto que no Michiru, es un placer venir por ti-** Haruka se encontraba en la puerta de la casa de Michiru

-**Seguro?-**

**-Je, me gusta cuando te pones asi, pero ya te dije que no es molestia- **Haruka le dio un beso en la frente - **mañana paso por ti quieras o no, aunque se que aceptaras-**

**-Por qué tan seguro joven Tenoh?- **

**-Por esto-** el rubio acerco sus labios a los de Michiru, para después tomarla de la cintura y acercarla más, mientras que Michiru ponía sus brazos alrededor del cuello del rubio

**-Vaya forma de convencer a las jovencitas Haruka, pero no me puedo quejar-** ahora fue Michiru quien beso a Haruka, asi estuvierón hasta que les hizo falta respirar -** es hora de que te vallás, ya es tarde y no quiero que te suceda algo-**

**-Tienes razón, bueno Sirena vengo por ti mañana- **el rubio le dio un último beso para dirigirse a su auto e irse a su departamento

* * *

Alex se encontraba más dormido que despierto, después de haber creado una barrera por un tiempo en el escenario Kaleido, apenas y tenía las fuerzas para mantenerse en pie, en apariencia, su técnica de los 4 sellos es sencilla, por no decir que es de las primordiales para el, solo que es algo laboriosa: se necesita que la persona este concentrada el 90%, no puede permitir que nada ni nadie lo saque de concentración y sobre todo, saber controlar su chakra. Pero la peleá de hoy hizo que su concentración estuviera al 85%, su chakra trataba de proteger a más de 500 personas dentro de Kaleido, eso hacía que tuviera un desgaste tanto físico, como mental

-"**Se supone que la técnica de los 4 sellos es sencilla, pero con tanta gente distrayendome y las sailors que no hacían nada...era lógico que me cansara"- **en eso dio un bostezo como león - **"solo espero que Haruka llegue con bien"-** ya se hábía puesto su pijama como pudo y se tiro a dormir. No tenía ni 5 minutos de haberse dormido, cuando el sonido de un télefono lo desperto -** bueno...no...qué es lo que quieres?...aja...aja...si claro...yo le digo...en dónde?...pues no sé...tu buscalo ahí...claro que no...si estará encantado...aja...aja...si ya se...aja...aja...bueno si ya entendí...serías tan amable de colgar y dejarme dormir?...gracias-**sin importarle donde ni como, tiro el telefono lejos de su alcanze y se quedó profundamente dormido

* * *

Haruka se encontraba manejando rumbo a su departamento, venía pensando en lo que había pasado en Kaleido Star

-**"Neptune, de alguna forma tu y yo debemos de trabajar como pareja"-** aprovechó que le había tocado el cambio de siga a alto y observo su mano derecha - **"quizas, esa sea una forma de que podamos trabajar en pareja, pero para eso necesito trabajar...acostumbrarme al agua"-** el semaforo cambio a siga y ya con una idea de como trabajar con Neptune, llegó a su departamento, vio las luces apagadas y supuso que Alex estaba dormido, Haruka llegó a su cuarto y sin pensarlo se tumbo en su cama y rápidamente miro al techo -** será dificil, pero lo hare...asi sea lo último que haga-** y sin más se durmio

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Haruka salio temprano de su departamento rumbo a casa de Michiru

-**Buenos días, vengo por Michiru- **decía Haruka mientras esperaba en la puerta de la casa

**-Buenos días Haruka, ahorita sale esa niña-** era Setsuna quie ya estaba a punto de irse a sus clases - **disculpa pero me tengo que ir- **se hizo a un lado para dejarle pasar

**-No hay problema Setsuna-**

**-Hasta luego!!- **se despidierón ambos, mientras que Haruka entraba a la sala

-**Ruka buenos días- **se escucho a Michiru quien venía bajando las escaleras ya vestida con el uniforme, mientras se acercaba a darle un beso a Haruka

**-Buenos días Sirena, lista para irnos?- **decía el rubio mientras tomaba el maletín de Michiru con la mano izquierda y con la derecha le tomaba la mano a Michiru, Haruka ayuda a Michiru a subir al carro y después se sube a el - **música?-**

**-Claro-** Michiru fué quien encendio la radio

**-_Esto es "Contigo" de Maite Perroni en su estación favorita de música romantica- _**

-**_Contigo el cielo se vuelve mas claro  
se pintan las nubes de blanco  
y el sol vuelve a sonreir  
solo contigo el tiempo cobro un sentido y  
hoy que estas aqui conmigo se  
bien que mi vida nacio contigo_**

**_Contigo las horas se pasan mas rapido  
mis ojos se llenan de encanto y la luna brilla por ti  
Solo contigo mis risas tienen sentido hoy que  
estas aqui conmigo se bien que mi vida  
nacio con tigo_**

**_Y se que tienes un corazón valiente  
un alma fuerte y se que caminaras  
sin miedo entre la gente y se tambien que si  
un mal llega a sorprenderte no teme mas porque  
tendras por siempre un amor que te protege -_**Haruka y Michiru compartierón rapidamente una mirada, no pudieron evitar un sonrojo en sus rostros; esa canción decía tantas cosas que ellos todavían no eran capaces de decir, hasta que en ese momento Haruka toma la palanca de velocidades es cuando siente una mano delicada sobre la suya

-**Esa canción dice tantas cosas y todas me llevan a pensar en ti- **Michiru hizo un poco de presión en la mano de Haruka, quien en cuanto pudo la tomo para llevarla a sus labios y darle un pequeño beso

-**Algo a si me pasa, cuando estoy contigo desearía que el día no terminara, que las horas fueran eternas y asi poder tener más tiempo contigo-** Haruka dio un suspiro, solo el rubio comprendía a lo que se refería -** pero lamentablemente todavía no sé controlar el tiempo- **el rubio sonrio a Michiru para darle a entender que se tratab de una pequeña broma, la cual la chica se creyó, prontó llegaró a la escuela -** ya llegamos- **Haruka se bajo del carro y se fue a ayudar a Michiru -** me permite su mano?-** dijo Haruka con un tono que Michiru no había escuchado

-**Gracias- **dijo complacida con la galantería de Haruka

-**Me esperás en el salón o en la entrada?, es que tengo que dejar el carro en el estacionamiento-**

**-De acuerdo, te espero en la entrada- **Michiru vió como Haruka doblaba a la izquierda, que era por donde se entraba al estacionamiento, después de ver desaparecer el coche se dirigio a la entrada de la escuela

-**Michiru, hasta que al fin te veó sola-**

**-Ahora qué quieres Yusuke?- **Michiru se volteó con una cara de fastidio a la persona que le hablaba, un chico de pelo color rojizo y ojos verdes

**-Michiru, hermosa solo quiero saber si tengo oportunidad contigo-**

**-Y la respuesta sigue siendo no, entiendolo no me gustas ni nada por el éstilo-**

**-No me diras que prefieres a Tenoh?, claro como el tiene dinero, fama y belleza pués se hace irresistible a cualquiera...PERO COMO TE ATREVES A GOLPEARME NIÑA TONTA??!!-** el tipo había recibido una bofetada de parte de Michiru con tal fuerza que le había quedado marcado el rostro - **YA VERAS MALDITA, NADIE SE ATREVE A GOLPEARME EN EL ROSTRO!!- **alzo su mano cerrandola en forma de puño, dispuesto a golpearla, pero una mano lo detuvo

**-No te atrevas a ponerle una mano encima si no quieres que ahora mismo te rompa la cara- **

**-Tenoh- **dijo el chico un poco asustado al sentir como el rubio hacía presión en su mano, parecia querer fracturarsela

**-MICHIRU!!- **las chicas habían visto todo, sabían que ese tipo buscaba a Michiru pero ella siempre le dijo que no, no era bien visto entre el alumnado y Michiru no tenía ni la más minima intención de andar con un completo abusivo, además de que era un año mayor que ella e iba en tercer grado

-**No es correcto de un hombre alzar la mano a una mujer, a ellas se les debe de tratar con delicadeza como si fueran el petálo de una rosa-**

**-Qué te pasa Tenoh?, no ves que tengo una plática muy interesante con Michiru?, dejanos a solas-**

**-No creo que MI novia quiera estar a "solas" contigo- **Haruka hizo más presión en la mano del tipo -** te lo advierto, alejate de ella si no quieres que en verdad te rompa la cara-** Haruka solto al tipo y estaba a punto de irse a parar junto a Michiru pero Yusuke lo tomo del cuello

**-Mira idiota, no creás que te tengo miedo solo porque eres el gran Haruka Tenoh, no te atrevas a volver a tocarme porque no sabes de lo que soy capaz- **

**-Me estás amenanzando?-** Haruka también tomo a Yusuke del saco -** dejame decirte que no me importa ser una persona pública, si te metes con Michiru te metes conmigo y si para hacertelo entender tengo que romperte la cara, ten por seguro que lo hare- **la mirada de Haruka había logrado poner nervioso a Yusuke y no solo a el, sino que a las chicas que se encontraban con Michiru quien notó el cambio en la mirada de Haruka, hace unos momentos traía una mirada tierna y con amor y ahora motraba enojo

**-Eh?...te retó a...una carrera en la...pi...pista, si eso, hoy a la hora de la salida-** Yusuke sonrio, con eso dejaría en verguenza al gran Haruka Tenoh, no aceptaría de eso estaba seguro

-**Esta bien acepto, nos vemos en la salida, vamos chicas-** las demás solo se le quedaron viendo a Haruka, acaso no sabía con quien iba a correr en la salida?, parece que no

**-Haruka, acaso no sabes quién es el?- **preguntó Lita tratando de alcanzar a la pareja que venía tomada de la mano

-**No, acasó debería saberlo?-**

**-Por supuesto que si Haruka, Yusuke es el capitán del equipo de atletismo, tiene las mejores marcas a nivel nacional-** dijo Ami

-**Y luego?-** dijo el rubio deteniendose volteando a ver a Ami

-**No te interesa quién es?-** preguntó Michiru

-** No, me tiene sin cuidado-** en eso se escuchó un montón de chiflidos y piropos de parte del genero masculino

-**Pero si es...- **dijo Michiru sorprendida al ver que una rubia vestida con traje de ejecutiva y lentes obscuros, se acercaba elegantemente a donde estaban

-**Hola Haruka, que bueno que te encuentro necesito hablar contigo-**

**-Layla, qué haces aquí?- **dijo Haruka un poco sorprendido con la presencia de su ex-pareja del escenario Kaleido

**-Acaso Alex no te lo dijo?-** entonces miro a la compañía que tenía el rubio y le dirigio una mirada a Haruka, quien comprendio a que se refería al ver su mano con la de Michiru

-**Disculpa Layla, deja que te presente a mi novia Michiru Kaioh-**

**-Mucho gusto Michiru, Layla Hamilton- **Layla extendio una mano a Michiru, quien no estaba muy feliz con la familiaridad con la que trataba a su Ruka

**-El gusto es mío, deja que te presente a unas amigas- **presentó a Ami, Mina y a Lita, porque Serena aún no llegaba

-**ENCANTADAS DE CONOCERLA SEÑORITA LAYLA!!!- **dijerón las 3 haciendo una reverencia

-**Un placer pequeñas- **luego miro a Haruka -** en verdad, necesito hablar contigo-** parecia que a Layla no le importaba el hecho de que Haruka estuviera con su novia, ella necesitaba hablar con Haruka -** a solas-** Haruka miro a Layla, le estaba coqueteando?, quien sabe lo único que quería era que apareciera Alex, ya que sintía que Michiru estaba un poquito celosa

-**LAYLAAA MI AMOR VENISTE!!-** todos voltearón a ver a la persona que había gritado el nombre de Layla, no lo podían creer -** no sabes cuanto te extrañe mi amor-** era nada mas y nada menos que Alex

**-MI AMOR??!!- **gritarón todos y más cuando beso a Layla en los labios, hasta Layla se quedó sorprendida por la acción, se dio cuenta que Alex besaba muy bien, no pudo resistirse y correspondio al beso cruzando sus brazos alredor del cuello del pelinegro mientras que este la sujetaba de la cintura

-**Alex-** se escuchó la voz de Serena, quien venía llegando detras de Alex, vio que este, por alguna extraña razón entro corriendo y Serena trató de alcanzarlo pero no pudo, el pelinegro era más rápido que ella; pero lo que vio entrando a la escuela, por alguna extraña razón, le lástimo el corazón

-**Layla, quiero hablar contigo-** dijo Alex cerca del oido derecho de la rubia, quien seguía sorprendida por el beso -** esperame a la hora del descanso-**

-**De acuerdo-** en ese momento sono el timbre, salvando las vidas de Haruka y Alex, aunque este no sabía ese detalle, Layla por su parte decidio ir a conocer la escuela serviría que asi hacia tiempo

* * *

**-Haruka-** el tono de voz de Michiru sonaba un poquito molesto para el rubio

-**Dime-**

**-De dónde conoces a Layla?- **debio imaginarse que le haría esa pregunta, aunque ya tenía la respuesta la cual no estaba tan lejos de la verdad

-**Sabes qué Layla es estrella del escenario Kaleido Star?- **la chica solo asintió, aunque estaba sorprendida de que Haruka conociera ese lugar - **bueno resulta que tengo acciones dentro de Kaleido, si no me equivoco...-** el rubio se llevo una mano a la barbilla tratando de hacer memoria - **un poco más del 50% me pertenece-**

**-QUEEEEE!!!- **se escuchó el grito que dierón Serena y Mina, quienes venían siguiendo a la pareja en compañía de Ami, Alex y Lita, aunque Alex parecía ignorar lo que pasaba, ya que venía leyendo un libro y también venía comiendo un pocky*, parecía que el beso que le dio a Layla paso a segundo plano ó mas bien no le dio importancia

-**Oígan, guarden silencio que estoy leyendo-** dijo el pelinegro

-**Tu no me hables Hatake que estoy molesta contigo- **dijo Serena sacandole la lengua, a lo que el pelinegro solo alzo su vista del libro -** y dame eso- **dijo mientras le quitaba el pocky

-**Como te decía Michiru, parte de Kaleido me pertenece, un 35% le pertenece a alguién que no conosco y lo demás al padre de Layla, por eso la conosco y por lo que veó tu también conoces a Layla, no personalmente, pero sabes de ella-**

**-Si, porque resulta que el otro 35% le pertenece a mi padre- **a Haruka no le extraño eso, solo esperaba que Michiru se lo dijera

-**Ya veo-** el rubio volteó a ver a Alex, quien aún seguía leyendo -** Hatake, tu y yo tenemos que hablar-**

**-Si claro cuando quieras-** dijo el pelinegro sin despegar la mirada del libro

-**Nos vemos!!-** dijeron Haruka y Michiru antes de empezar a subir las escaleras para dirigirse a su salón dejando atras al sequito de alumnos de primer año que eran sus amigos

-**Oye Alex, necesitamos que hables con Haruka-** dijo Ami

**-Para qué??!!- **preguntarón al mismo tiempo Alex y Serena, Ami les explicó lo que había pasado antes de que llegarán a la escuela

-**Comprendo-** Alex cerro el libro y volvio a sacar un pocky de su caja que venía en el bolsillo de su pantalón -** no lo hare-**

**-QUEEE??!!- **gritarón todas

-**No es mi problema, ese reto lo acepto Haru y no pienso interponerme-** dijo Alex entrando rapidamente al salón, no tenía ganas de intentar defender a Haruka cuando fue este quien se metio, según las chicas, en problemas

* * *

La hora del descanso había llegado, Alex fue a buscar a Haruka para explicarle que había pasado con Layla en la entrada

-**Espero que me expliques que paso hace unos momentos con Layla-** ambos se encontraban caminando rapidamente cerca de la cafetería, querían estar un poco lejos de las chicas

**-Anoche, antes de que llegaras al departamento hablo Layla tratando de localizarte, le dije que no estabas y que si quería verte que te viniera a buscar aquí en la escuela-**

**-Estuviste conciente de lo que le dijiste?, después de lo de anoche en el escenario...-**

**-Cosa que no me dijiste, hasta antes de que saliera del departamento, Layla volvio a hablar con la esperanza de encontrarte, le pregunte qué por que hablaba a esas horas y que queria, solo me dijo que le urgía verte y le pregunte que por qué?, me comento que su padre vio cierto beso que hubo en cierto escenario-**

**-Su padre?- **preguntó Haruka un poco extrañado

-**Asi es, no tengo idea de que es lo que quiera el señor Hamilton, pero por la urgencia de Layla en querer verte, supongo que debe de ser grave...mira ahí esta Layla-** ambos se dieron cuenta de que Layla estaba sentada en una de las mesas, con varia gente a su alrededor pero manteniendose a distancia, ya que 2 de sus guardaespaldas estaban cerca de ella y se veian muy peligrosos

-**Haruka, Alex que bueno que vinieron-**

**-Era necesario todo esto?- **preguntó el pelinegro al ver a los guardaespaldas

-**Ordenes de mi padre, les parece si me acompañan a mi carro?-** Haruka y Alex solo se encogieron de hombros, qué podían perder? asi que siguieron a Layla, seguidos por los guardaespaldas de ella y un montón de miradas curiosas que se encontraban a su paso, Layla al ver eso, se abrazo a Alex, quien puso su brazo derecho en la cintura de ella para dar a entender que eran pareja

* * *

Michiru y Serena se encontrarón a medio camino

-**Oye has visto...??!!-** dijerón al mismo tiempo, comprendiendo que estaban buscando a cierto par conformado por un rubio y un pelinegro, hasta que escucharón varios murmullos a su alrededor

**-Ese Hatake si que tiene suerte-**

**-Al igual que Tenoh, mira que el siempre tiene mujeres hermosas-**

**-Hace rato los vi dirigirse a la salida-**

**-Los 3?-**

**-Si-**

**-Eso explica por qué no encuentro a Alex-**

**-Y yo a Haruka-** la voz de ambas chicas mostraban cierto tono receloso hacia Layla

-**"Esa Layla no me agrada"- **pensarón las 2 chicas antes de ir a la entrada a esperar a que aparecieran Haruka y Alex

* * *

**-Aver Layla, qué sucede?- **preguntó Haruka mientras se acomodaba en frente de Layla, los 3 habían entrado a lo que la limosina de la rubia

**-Veo que Alex no te dijo- **Layla miró al pelinegro, quien iba comiendo otro pocky -** no te pedí que lo hicieras?-**

**-Ah con que eso querias, quizas te hubiera prestado más atención si no hubieras llamado cuando YA estaba dormido, abusaste de mi sabes?, persona inocente e inconciente es víctima de una persona que quería satisfacer sus necesidades- **dijo Alex haciendo una pose dramatica

**-Eso no es cierto Hatake!!-** exclamó Layla visiblemente sonrojada al descubrir el mensaje oculto en las palabras de Alex

-**Ejem, haciendo aún lado lo que se hallán dicho anoche, qué es lo que quieres ahora?-** preguntó Haruka, quien también había entendido el comentario de Alex

-**Si Shizuru, pláticanos que ocurre?-**

**-Pués verán mi padre...-**

**-QUEEEEEEEEEEE!!!???- **Alex y Haruka pegarón el grito al cielo al haber oído lo que quería el señor Hamilton

-**Layla, no creés que tu padre esta exagerando un poco?- **dijo Haruka mientras se pasaba una mano por la nuca

**-Jajaja, pués yo creo que esa es la reacción de un padre al ver que lo quieren separar de su bebecito jajajajajaja...cof...cof...cof-** Alex había emepezado a reirse con ganas, pero se le olvido que estaba comiendo pockys y por lo mismo de estarse riendo se estaba ahogando

-**Que bueno, eso te pasa por decir lo que no debes- **dijo Haruka, mientras Layla trataba de aguantarse la risa tapandose la boca con una mano

-**Que...malos...son...ustedes...2-** decía Alex mientras trataba de recuperar la respiración

**-Jeje**,** Haruka en verdad lamento todo lo que esta pasando, por eso quisiera darte esto-** decía Layla mientras buscaba algo en su bolso -** ten, se que tienes una vida muy agetreada y creo que el que vayas a este lugar ayudaría mucho a que te relajes-**

**-Se ve interesante Layla, de hecho este tipo de cosas me gusta-**

**-Lo sé-** dijo la rubia, pero luego se dio cuenta que había cometido un errorcito

-**Cómo es qué tu...?-** luego miro a Alex, quien se encontraba a punto de comer otro pocky, el pelinegro sintió que era observado por Haruka

-**Ah pués veras, mientras estaban practicando para la función de anoche, uno de esos días Layla habló al departamento, tuvimos una plática muy interesante, verdad mi amor?- **sin duda Alex estaba enbobado con su pocky, Layla por un momento pensó que se refería a ella pero no

-**Eres un tonto- **

**-Debiste saber que algo asi pasaría, mira que comprar a la gente con pockys- **dijo Haruka mostrando una cara de fastidio, ahora entendía porque en el departamento había al menos 20 cajas de pockys, grandes que contenían en su interior, hasta donde sabía Haruka, 100 paquetes de esas cosas y de diferentes sabores como chocolate, cubiertos de almendras, fresa, coco y chocolate con menta y quien sabe de que otros sabores tenía, el caso es que invadían su departamento

-**Bueno ya no!!, Haruka vas ir o no?, tengo pase yo también si o no?-** preguntaba el pelinegro

-**Creo que aceptare ir y si tienes pase-**

**-Perfecto- **Alex observo su reloj y se dio cuenta de que ya era tarde -** es hora de irnos Haru, Layla para la otra quiero 30 cajas de pockys jejeje-**

**-Disculpa Layla, te hablo después- **Haruka sonríe antes de bajarse de la limo, seguido de Alex

-**Haruka, en verdad lo siento tratare de hablar con el, nos vemos después- **dijo Layla con sus lentes puestos observando por la ventana antes de que se cerrara y se fuera de la escuela

-**Uyy Haru, en verdad que estas metido en un problema muyyyyy serio-**

**-Cuántos pockys has comido?-** preguntó Haruka temiendo la respuesta

-**Con esto, aver...una paquete de 50 hace una hora y ahorita llevó la mitad de otro paquete...creó que 75, por qué?-**

**-Por nada, mejor acompañame a buscar a Michiru-**

**-Vamos amor, tenemos que ayudar al angelito a bucar a su sirena jajaja- **

Sin duda, Alex había caido en la adición del pocky, al fin y al cabo eso era su debilidad, su droga, su vicio

* * *

-**Dónde estarán esos 2?, el descanso esta a punto de terminar y ellos ni sus luces-** dijo Serena golpeando con el pie derecho el suelo

-**No debería ser Michiru la que debería de estar preocupada?, mira que dejar a Haruka a solas con Layla es grave- **

**-Mina quieres callarte?, no ves que pones nerviosa a Michiru?-** dijo Ami

-**Pués yo la veo muy tranquila-** dijo Lita señalando a donde estaba Michiru abrazada por Haruka, la pareja se veía tranquila, por lo menos Haruka, porque de seguro Michiru estaba que quería echar fuego por la boca, pero se veía tranquila

-**Hola chicas- **era Alex que se veía un poco perdido

-**Se puede saber dónde te andas metiendo con esa mujer??!!-** exclama Serena con bastante enojo en su voz, cosa que sorprendio a las chicas; nunca habían visto a Serena celosa por otra persona que no fuera Darien, será que Serena...?, imposible pensaban las chicas

-**Eh?, qué mujer?...ah si mi amor de Kaleido jejeje andabamos por ahí, acaso estás celosa ga-ti-ta?- **dijo Alex mientras empezaba a acarcarse seductoramente a Serena, pero algo dentro de su corazón le dijo que se detuviera - **disculpa Serena, no me siento bien, con permiso-** ahora si, Alex estaba confundido, lentamente se alejo de las chicas y se fue quien sabe a donde, seguido por la mirada confundida de Serena y las chicas y la mirada seria de Haruka

**-"Alex"-** pensó el rubio ante de que su amigo desapareciera de su vista

-**Qué le sucede a Alex?, desde la mañana a venido actuando raro- **dijo Michiru quien también había visto todo

-**Creo que ya le esta afectando el chocolate que se a estado comiendo en estos días, eso le pasa por comer demás-** el rubio volteó a ver a la persona que le sostenía el brazo derecho, como le gustaba tener asi a Michiru, cerca, jamas había permitido que alguién se le acercara, ni siquiera a aquellos que eran sus conocidos, por ejemplo Seiya y sus hermanos -**espero que tu no seas amante de los chocolates, porque si no tendre a otra adicta que soportar jeje-**

**-Que malo eres, pero para tu fortuna no soy adicta al chocolate, si me gusta y todo pero no exagero como Alex-** dijo la chica mientras le daba un beso a Haruka

-**Eso me tranquiliza- **

-**Ya decía yo que mis besos si surtían efecto en ti-**

**-Me refería a lo de los chocolates, pero igual tus besos si tienen efecto en mi- **ante la respuesta de Haruka, Michiru le dio un golpecito en el hombro

-**Grosero- **dijo Michiru con una risista mientras le golpeaba el hombro a Haruka

* * *

**-Son un par de inutiles, no saben hacer nada...en qué estaba pensando al mandarla juntas?-**

**-Señora Galaxia, la culpa es de esas entrometidas y un tipo rubio enmascarado que las acompaña, siempre aparece cuando una menos lo espera-** dijo Lead Crown

-**Un rubio guapo dejeme decirle señora, tiene unos ojos verdes y una voz...- **decía la otra animate

**-TAN SEXYYY!!!- **Galaxia solo escuchaba sus sailors, se veían tan tontas...bueno de por si ya lo son, pero ahora, el asunto era grave

-**Dejen de decir tonterías y mejor vean como van a conseguir lo que quiero, me esta empezando a deseperar que ustedes 2 solo pierdan el tiempo con gente, que claramente no es portadora de una semilla estelar-** decía Galaxia sin alzar la voz, tenía un dolor de cabeza por culpa de esas 2 -** será mejor que me dejen sola y piensen como demonios van a seguir con vida si vuelven a fallar, en especial tu Siren que eres la encargada de esta misión, ahora largo que sus presencias me molestan-**

**-No...no se preocupe...señora Galaxia...con...con permiso-** dijo la peliazul mientras salía se alejaba de Galaxia, seguida por Lead Crown

-**"Con que rubio y ojiverde?, jajaja después de todo hay cosas hermosas en este planeta"-** pensaba Galaxia mientras observaba las semillas estelares que ya había conseguido de diferentes partes del Universo

* * *

**-"Pero qué estuve a punto de hacer?, es una niña y tiene a su Darien o no?... independientemente de eso, yo no puedo hacer eso, esta mal, si bese a Layla, pero era por evitar problemas...pero Serena...con ella todo es diferente, por qué?"-** pensaba Alex, quien se encontraba tirado en el pasto mirando el cielo, había algo en su mirada, preocupación, dudas y confusión

-**Alex- **el pelinegro escucho la voz de Serena

-**Serena- **el pelinegro alzó su mirada, pero rapidamente miro a otra parte

-**Te sucede algo?, si quieres me puedes decir-** Serena se sentó junto a el, por algún motivo ya no se encontraba molesta con Alex, al contrario, se preocupo por la reacción que tuvo momentos atras

-**No es nada malo Serena- **el pelinegro seguía mirando hacia el frente, no quería tener contacto visual con ella

-**No me vas a decir?, esta bien pero te vas a arrepentir-** sonrío maliciosamente la rubia antes de atacar las costillas del pelinegro

**-Eh?...jajajaja...para...jajaja para...gatita...jajaja...me haces reir...jajaja- **el pelinegro trataba de protegerse de los ataques de la rubia

-**Jajaja me vas a decir?- **

**-No...jajaja...no es...nada...te lo juro...jajaja- **

**-Esta bien, confiare en ti-** dijo Serena mientras se hacia a un lado del pelinegro, hacerle cosquillas a Alex le agrado fue su venganza por lo que hizo con Layla, al menos esos eran los pensamientos de la rubia

-**"Ya veras"-** pensó el pelinegro antes de ponerse a hacerle cosquillas a la rubia -** jejeje, para que veas que yo también se hacer cosquillas gatita-**

**-Eres...jajaja...un tramposo...jajaja-** a la rubia se le empezarón a formar lagrimas, en verdad que Alex sabía hacer cosquillas

Asi estuvierón hasta que avisaron que ya era hora de regresar a clases

* * *

Las clases terminarón, casi, si no es que toda la escuela, había ido a la p ista de atletismo a ver la carrera de Haruka contra Yusuke

-**Chicas, ustedes creén que Haruka le gané?- **las chicas ya se encontraban en las gradas

**-Por supuesto que si Serena, no ves que Yusuke es un tonto, carente de cerebro, verdad Ami?- **preguntó Mina

-**La verdad no lo sé chicas, Yusuke tiene tiempo de correr y es experto en el atletismo, en cuanto a Haruka no sabemos si corre o no, sería precipitado de mi parte asegurar quién va a ganar-** Ami volteó a ver a Alex, quien había regresado a su lectura -** qué lees?-**

**-Un poco de Filosofía de la mente, es interesante saber como los sueños, recuerdos, percepciones, emociones, creencias, pensamientos y sensaciones y demás, pueden ser mentales-**

**-O del corazón- **dijo Michiru, quien era la que más sabía acerca de percepciones y demás, ella sabía perfectamente que lo que veía en sueños o sus percepciones venían del corazón, no de la mente, por lo menos en su caso -** y Haruka?-**

**-Tu que eres su novia, no sabés?, tiene rato que llegó a la pista-** dijo Alex señalando hacia la pista, decidio dejar de leer por un rato

-**Pero no traé ropa para correr, acaso no piensa que eso sera un factor para que el tonto de Yusuke le gane?- **preguntó Lita

**-La ropa no es un factor muy importante para las carreras, en todo caso es el viento-** dijo Alex sin dejar de leer

-**El viento?- **preguntó Ami

**-Dependiendo con la fuerza con la que sople y hacia que direción lo haga, es como si quisiera demostrar su presencia, cierto?-** Michiru estaba sorprendida por sus palabras, no sabía que pudiera hablar asi del viento, pero no solo ella se sorprendio, también Alex lo hizo

-**"Podra ser?, recuerdo que Haruka me comento sobre sus sospechas hacia Michiru...pero solo quedo en eso...en qué estoy pensando?, de seguro fue casualidad las palabras de Michiru, no creó que ella...o si?"-** pero Alex hizo a un lado su cadena de pensamientos y respondio -** tienes razón Michiru, eso es lo que hace que el viento se convierta en un enemigo invisible, lo cual lo hace poderoso-** termino de decir el pelinegro antes de volver a ponerse a leer

**-OHH!!-** dijerón todas al ver la forma en que hablaba Alex, menos Michiru quien seguía preguntadose por las palabras que dijo, cuando las pronuncio sintió una opresión en el pecho, en el momento que dijo _"quisiera mostrar su presencia_", acasó su corazón estaba buscando la presencia del viento?, eso es algo que con el tiempo descubriría

* * *

-**Tenoh, acasó piensas correr asi?, estás mal de la cabeza-**

**-Acasó te importa como corra?- **dijo Haruka quien se encontraba de pie observando la pista

**-Chicos a sus puestos- **se escuchó la voz del entrenador, quien escucho sobre la carrera y decidio ser el juez -** Tenoh, no sería mejor qué te fueras a cambiar de ropar?- **preguntó el entrenador al ver a Haruka con el uniforme puesto, mientras que Yusuke llevaba puesta su ropa deportiva; Haruka, ante la pregunta del entrenador solo lo miro de manera fría a lo cual, el entrenador comprendio que al rubio le daba igual correr con esa ropa

-**Vas a perder Tenoh- **dijo Yusuke de forma burlona, mientras el y Haruka se acomodaban en los carriles, Haruka en el 4 y Yusuke en el 6; Haruka solo estaba esperando a que dieran la señal, la cual fué dada con el silbato del entrenador

-**"Tonto"-** pensó Haruka al ver al chico salir rapidamente, había pensado en dejarle tomar la delantera pero recordo que que ese tonto quizo golpear a SU novia, asi que opto por lo más facil

**-Haruka se ve muy tranquilo- **dijo Ami

**-Y Yusuke muy confiado- **dijo Mina con ojitos de corazón al ver como corría Haruka

-**Ese totnto va a perder-** dijo Alex quien seguía leyendo

-**Cómo lo sabes?- **preguntó Serena

-**Solo observa como corre, no tiene concentración; para alguién que se dedica a esto debe de saber que no solo lo hacen las piernas, sino que el corazón y la cabeza son los pricipales factores para un competidor; en el caso de Yusuke solo esta utilizando la cabeza y sus piernas para intentar dejar en rídiculo a Haru, en cambio, Haruka esta corriendo con la cabeza, las piernas y el corazón-**

**-Lo ves Michiru?, Haruka está corriendo por ti- **dijo Mina muy emocionada

**-Lamento decirte esto Michi, pero Haru no corre por ti-**

**-QUEEEE????!!!- **gritarón todas al oir el comentario de Alex

-**Oh vamos no exageren, se que se escucha feo pero es la verdad, aunque puede que Haruka este corriendo también por Michi, mejor veán la carrera y luego seguimos hablando-**

**-"Qué es eso?"-** preguntó Michiru para si, al ver a Haruka correr tan ligero, como si el viento en vez de ir en su contra lo acompañara en todo momento, pero eso no le llamó atención, si no que alredor de Haruka había un aura de color azul marino, con ligeros toques dorados - **qué es eso?-** dijo en voz baja, las exclamaciones de apoyo para Haruka evitarón que sus amigos escucharan. Parpadeó para seguir viendo la carrera y para ver si lo que había visto seguía ahí, pero no

-**HARUKA GANOOOOOOOOOO SIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!- **todas las feminas de la escuela gritarón al ver a Haruka cruzar la meta antes que Yusuke, a quien le sacó una amplia ventaja desde los 100 mts. de haber querido desde el inicio lo hubiera hecho, pero tomando en cuenta que llevaba pantalón y zapatos, tuvo que esperar para poder sacar ventaja, pero eso no impidio que disfrutara de poner en verguenza a Yusuke

-**Cómo...le hiciste?- **preguntó Yusuke tratando de recuperar el habla

-**Solo corrí, jeje me parecio escuchar que yo iba a perder pero veo que soy yo el ganador por un amplio margen de diferencia- **en el rostro de Haruka se formo una sonrisa de maldad, al menos para Yusuke porque para Haruka era una sonrisa traviesa

**-Qué...eres?- **preguntó Yusuke, quien se tuvo que sujetar de las rodillas para recuperar el aliento

-**Soy el viento, un demonio para ser exactos-** se acerco al rostro de Yusuke para decirle en el oído - **y como tal, debes de entender que nunca debes retar al viento- **dijo Haruka para después alejarse

**-Nunca retes al viento-** dijo Alex desde las gradas - **ten Michi, de seguro Haru tiene sed-** Alex le pasó una botella de agua a Michiru, quien rapidamente fue al encuentro con su rubio

-**Ruka, te traje esto-** dijo mientras le alcanzaba la botella de agua -**no sabía que fueras excelente en atletismo-**

**-No lo soy, simple y sencillamente no iba a permitir que ese zoquete te siguiera molestando-**

**-Mi principe me protegio, mi principe de los vientos- **y con eso beso a Haruka, quien se quedó sorprendido por las palabras de su sirena, solo existió una persona que le dijo así

-**"Esto no puede ser, es una coincidencia... si eso es, solo una mera coincidencia"- **Haruka decidio corresponder al beso, no tenía opción ya que los labios de Michiru eran una droga muy exquisita para su gusto

-**"Esas palabras...mi principe de los vientos...al decirlas sentí como mi corazón saltó de felicidad...bueno, siempre que veo a Haruka mi corazón se emociona, pero ahora fue diferente, como si hubiera encontrado algo que perdí hace mucho tiempo"-** Michiru siente como Haruka la toma de los hombros para alejarla un poco y poder mirarla a los ojos, pero ahora ve que la escuela y sus amigos ya no están, sino que se encuentra en un palacio, más bien en las afueras de este ya que se observaba un amplio jardín donde se podía ver una gran variedad de rosas produciendo un aroma suave y delicado como cierto rubio del cual esta enamorada; y hablando del rubio, este se encontraba vestido con un traje blanco, con algunos toques de azul marino y en los bordes del saco de color dorado, pudo ver que en su cuello había una cadena dorada y de esta colgaba un dije en forma de un símbolo, raro

-**Eres tu mi princesa?, la princesa de los mares?-** pregunta Haruka

**-Yo... si, si lo soy, y tu eres mi principe, el principe de los vientos al cual he estado esperando todo este tiempo.... Eres tu.......mi amor-**

**-Mi princesa, no sabes cuanto te he extrañado- **Haruka la abrazo fuerte como si se le fuera escapar, pero después la soltó rapidamente, recordando algo que hizo mal y la culpa se hizo presente haciendo que no quisiera mirarla a la cara, sentía que no era digno de tenerla entre sus brazos, sin embargo, Michiru sorprende a Haruka abrazandolo con fuerza, pero el rubio se vuelve a alejar, confundida Michiru decide hablar

**- Qué sucede?, es qué acaso ya no quieres abrazarme?, hice algo qué te molestara?- **pregunta Michiru con lagrimas en los ojos, su corazón sentía una profunda tristeza ante el rechazo de Haruka

-**Sirena estás bien?- **se escuchaba la voz de Haruka, Michiru enfoco bien su vistá a su rubio y se dio cuenta de que este portaba el uniforme de la escuela y que la estaba sujetando de los hombros -

-**Si estoy bien, solo me quede pensando en unas cosas no te preocupes- **dijo Michiru dandole un beso corto en los labios -"**qué fue lo que vi?, parecía tan real...un sueño?, una premonición?...o una visión?"-**

**-Te llevare a tu casa-** dijo Haruka tomandola de la mano

**-Pero...- **Michiru iba a replicar, quería estar más tiempo con Haruka y el ir a su casa no ayudaba a su próposito

-**Te ves pálida, por eso creo que es mejor llevarte a tu casa y que descanses- **

**-Te quedarás conmigo?- **la pregunta que hizo Michiru se escucho un poco desesperada, después de la visión, sueño o premonición tenía miedo de que Haruka se alejara de ella

-**Por supuesto que si, no dejare que te quedes sola en tu casa-** y como un rayo, Haruka entendio lo que realmente quería decir Michiru -**yo nunca te dejaría sola, sea cual sea la situación jamás lo hare-**

**-Ruka-** eso era lo quería escuchar, con eso basto para que su corazón se tranquilizara

La pareja se empezo a alejar de la pista, tanto, que olvidarón que sus amigos estaban ahí

-**Ah que bonito es el amor- **dijo Mina

**-Pero se fuerón sin despedirse- **dijo Serena haciendo un puchero

-**Deberías acostumbrarte Serena, no ves que Haruka acapará la atención de Michiru y viceversa?-**

**-Lita tiene razón, además de que te quejas si tu haces lo mismo con Darien?, asi que shh-**

**-AMII!!- **exclamarón todos al oir lo que dijo la peliazul

-**Acaso estoy mintiendo?-**

**-NOO!!-**todos negarón con la cabeza

-**Jejeje más les vale-** Ami reía ya que ella, aunque no era una experta en el amor, pero podía sentir el sentimiento que desprendían Haruka y Michiru

**-"Esto que siento...son en verdad Haruka y Michiru?...si es asi...qué posibilidad hay de que ella sea...?no es posible, si es asi entonces... oh no"- **pensaba Alex, se quedó viendo hacia donde había desaparecido la pareja, tenía la cabeza llena de preguntas

-**Sucede algo Alex?- **preguntó Serena al ver la cara de Alex

**-Eh?...no nada chicas solo me quede pensando si tengo cosas que hacer...jejeje de hecho si tengo, debo de ir a ver a Shizuru parece ser que hay gente que quiere comprar mis fotografias-**

**-FELICIDADESSS!!!-** gritarón todas

-**Jejeje gracias chicas, les parece si vamos a comer?, yo invito-**

**-SIIII!!!-** todas las chicas exclamarón, no era normal que Alex invitara a comer a todas, solo faltaba Rei pero después la invitarían

* * *

Haruka manejaba tranquilamente por las calles de Tokyo a pedido de Michiru, quería pasar más tiempo con su rubio

-**Qué vas a querer de comer Michiru?-** preguntó Haruka sin despegar su vista del camino

-**Vas a cocinar para mi?-**

**-Por supuesto, por eso te preguntó que quieres-**

**-Mmm...- **Michiru se puso a pensar en lo que quería, hasta que tuvo en claro lo que quería le dijo a Haruka

**-De acuerdo- **

10 minutos depués se encontraban en la casa de Michiru

**-Vete a cambiar, yo me encargo de la cocina- **dijo Haruka guiñandole un ojo a Michiru

-**De acuerdo-** Michiru se había ruborizado, asi que rapidamente subio a su cuarto para cambiarse -** "no estoy segura de lo que paso en la escuela, pero de lo que si estoy segura es que Haruka me ama y que nunca me dejaría"- **pensaba mientras veía la foto de Haruka y enfrente de esta la rosa que le había dado días atras -**eres una rosa extraña, apesar de que llevas días conmigo y no te has secado- **acerco la flor para poder olerla -**y tu aroma sigue intacto, en verdad que eres extraña, pero hermosa-**

Mientras, en la cocina, Haruka buscaba lo que necesitaba para cocinar lo que Michiru le había pedido

-**Veamos, qué tenemos por aquí?-** Haruka se puso a revisar el refrigerador y se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver que había todo lo que necesitaba -**ahora entiendo por qué Michiru quería que cocinara esto- **Haruka se alejó del refrijerador para ponerse un mandil, del cual podría asegurar era de Setsuna, se lo puso y se dédico a sacar los ingredientes que ocuparía, en poco rato se adueño de la cocina

1 hr. después

-**Haruka- **Michiru había terminado de arreglarse, ahora llevaba un faldita de mezclilla, una blusa de color blanco y el pelo lo llevaba recogido en una coleta

-**Sirena, esperó que te guste, pense que tenías atún pero después me dije que lo mejor para este platillo era salmón y luego...yo...te ves maravillosa- **Haruka no se había percatado de como estaba vestida Michiru, por logica cuando la vio se quedo sin palabras

-**Jejeje, gracias, tu te ves muy lindo con el mandil- **dijo Michiru con un ligero rubor en su rostro

-**Ejem si me veo lindo...espero que te guste tu sashimi de salmón-**

**-Si tu lo preparaste no veó por que no me va a gustar- **dijo Michiru mientras tomaba asiento y veía como Haruka se quitaba el mandíl de Setsuna (NA: ni modo que fuera de Hotaru xD), se dio cuenta de que Haruka, aunque porte ropa de hombre siempre iba a ser una chica, una chica muy sexy, valiente, seria y distante...pero a la vez sensible y tierna, sin duda, esas eran unas de las muchas razones por las que Michiru esta enamorada de Haruka

-**Sucede algo Michiru?- **preguntó con voz suave Haruka mientras estira su mano para tomar la de Michiru

-**Nada, solo que me gusta verte, no todos los días te puedo ver dentro de mi cocina, con un mandíl puesto y cocinando sashimi para mi-**Michiru tomo la mano con mucho amor, pudo sentir la cálidez de esta, justo como cuando conocio a Haruka

**-Pues aprovecha porque dudo que tengas otras oportunidades de verme asi-**el rubio trato de sonreír ante su comentario, pero lo único que consigio fue sonreir pero con una sonrisa triste

-**Pasa algo Haruka?- **preguntó Michiru con preocupación, no recordaba haber visto esa sonrisa en Haruka

-**Este si...bueno lo que pasa es que la carrera que tenía programada dentro de un mes se cancelo, no se por qué motivos, solo me dierón una excusa tonta y sin sentido-**

**-Supongo que eso no te agrado-**

**-Supones bien, de hecho, los días que no nos vimos fue por eso, por andar tratando de arreglar esta situación, pero no conseguí nada-**Haruka dio un suspiro, le estaba mintiendo a Michiru, pero no podía decirle que estuvo 3 días a solas con Layla...no quería imaginarse como se pondría si se enterara

-**Entiendo, lo que importa es que estas aquí, conmigo-**Michiru sabía que Haruka algo le ocultaba, pero no pensaba decirle en ese momento, de seguro Haruka todavía anda resolviendo sus problemas y ella no quería causarle otro - **mejor vamos a comer lo que preparaste-**

**-Por supuesto- **Haruka empezó a comer al igual que Michiru, el sashimi quedo perfecto, tal y como le gusta a la ojiazul

Después de comer, Michiru y Haruka se pusierón a ver una pelicula en la sala, sentados en el mismo sillón en el que Haruka y Michiru se quedarón dormidos

-**Se ve interesante la película, tu qué opinas Sirena?...Sirena...vaya- **Haruka tenía abrazado a Michiru por los hombros, esta se recargo sobre su pecho y se quedo profundamente dormida, el rubio la miro tiernamente - **hasta dormida eres hermosa- **como pudo, trato de separarse de Michiru, buscando la forma de no despertarla y logro conseguirlo -**ahora Sirena, ven con tu principe- **Haruka paso los hombros de Michiru por su espalda y después la tomo de la cintura para poder cargarla y llevarla a su habitación, como pudo logro entrar a esta y se dirigio lentamente hacia la cama de Michiru para recostarla suavemente -**descansa princesa- **Haruka se iba salir del cuarto, cuando siente que una delicada mano toma la suya

-**No te vayas, quedate conmigo...por favor-** dijo Michiru entre sueños, Haruka pensó que estaba despierta y la contemplo un rato;Michiru estaba dormida

-**"No esta despierta, esta soñando con algo o alguién...sus palabras me hacen recordar...lo mismo me dijo hace tiempo y me nege a escucharla"-** el escuchar la petición de su amada, Haruka sintió una punzada en el corazón - **"aunque no sean la misma persona, no volvere a cometer el mismo error"- **sin dudarlo, Haruka se acosto juntó a Michiru de lado derecho y quedando su rostro frente al de ella -** te amo, mi princesa de los mares- **le dio un beso en los labios y la sujeto de su cintura, para después unirse a Michiru en el mundo de los sueños

* * *

**-Exigo una explicación a esto!!-**

**-Jovén Akira, comprenda que es por el bien de esta escuela, por la reputación de Haru...-**

**-De Haruka?, ACASO ESTA DEMENTE??!!- **el pelinegro grito ante la respuesta inepta, según sus oidos, del director de la escuela -** si en verdad estuviera pensando en Haruka no haría esto-** aunque llevaba puestos sus tipicos lentes obscuros, el director podía sentir la mirada asesina de Akira

**-Jo...jovén Akira comprenda que no es normal que...-**

**-Mire, usted lo que quiere es que esta escuela este en programas de radio, televisión...practicamente en la boca de todos los medio de información para darle popularidad y eso a base de que aquí se encuentra Haruka Tenoh, el corredor junior de Japón-**

**-Es...eso no es cierto-** el director de la escuela no sabía que hacer o decir

-**Qué pretende al mandar hacerle un dopaje a Haruka?, echarle a perder la carrera?, difamarlo o qué?-**el pelinegro sabía intimidar a la gente -**ah ya se, de seguro esta haciendo esto porque su sobrinito perdio contra Haruka, esta bien doy la autorización de que le hagan esa prueba a Haruka-**

**-Qué?...no, no es necesario-**

**-Por supuesto que lo es, usted esta dudando de Haruka, lo único que pienso hacer es demostrarle que esta equivocado-**

**-Solo eso?-**

**-No solo eso, sino que metere demanda por difamación hacia un menor de edad, no creo que eso sea bueno para la escuela y menos para la imagén de su sobrino quien aspira representar a Japón en los próximos juegos Olímpicos-**

**-Cómo sabe eso?- **

**-Ah entonces era cierto, bueno nos vemos en el laboratorio mañana temprano y después en la corte, con permiso-**

Asi sin más salio de la oficina del director con una sonrisa de triunfo

* * *

En el cuarto de Michiru, la ojiazul aún dormía, se sentía tranquila, pero su cuerpo empezó a decirle que ya era hora de levantarse. Empezó a moverse cuando sintio un peso extra en su cintura

-**"Pero qué...?"- **se dio cuenta que enfrente de su rostro se encontraba una cabeza rubia -**Ruka- **dijo Michiru en susurro al ver a Haruka dormido tranquilamente -**"me preguntó, si tendre la oportunidad de ver asi, en esa estado tu rostro todos los días?"- **Michiru se sonrojo al pensar detalladamente las palabras que tenía en la cabeza, asi que para alejar esos pensamientos decidio despertar a Haruka - **Ruka- **llamaba al rubio en voz baja cerca de su oído -**despierta Ruka-** en vista del exito no obtenido, hizo la segunda idea que tenía en la cabeza: darle besos en la cara -"** aver si con esto despiertas"-** consigio que el rubio la abrazara un poco más fuerte -**"parece que si"- **y siguio dandole besos hasta que logro que Haruka abriera un ojo -**hola extraño-**

**-Hola a ti- **dijo Haruka abriendo el otro ojo y regalandole una sonrisa -**cómo estas?- **decía sin soltar a Michiru

-**Muy bien y tu?- **preguntó mientras abrazaba a Haruka

**-Demasiado bien**- respondio el rubio -**te quedaste dormida en la sala-**

**-Yo...disculpa...este que pensarás de mi?...yo- **trataba de decir Michiru, Haruka solo observaba como el rostro de Michiru cambio de color

-**Pienso que te ves hermosa- **dijo el rubio mientras acariciaba el rostro de Michiru, dormida o no Michiru era hermosa para los ojos de Haruka, entre ellos se había formado un ambiente romantico, solo ellos 2, en el cuarto de Michiru...podían pasar muchas cosas

-**Haruka-**

**-Michiru-** ambos se miraban a los ojos....el tiempo se detuvo entre ellos y poco a poco fuerón acercando sus rostros para empezar con un beso tierno el cual empezó a tornarse apasionado, las caricias hicierón su acto de presencia, inesperadamente Haruka se giró para poder quedar encima de Michiru y poder seguir besandola, mientras que Michiru acariciaba la espalda del rubio y correspondia a los besos de Haruka, pudo sentir como Haruka empezaba a besar su cuello y a recorrer su cuerpo, mientras que ella empezó a enredar sus manos en el cabello rubio de Haruka, hasta que un celular sonó

**-No contestes- **dice Michiru con la voz entrecortada

-**No lo hare- **dijo Haruka volviendo a besar a Michiru, pero el celular del rubio era insistente - **estupido aparatejo**- observo el nombre de la persona que estaba interrumpiendo su momento con Michiru y fue cuando vio de quien se trataba que decidio contestar -** perdona Akira, pero estoy ocupado- **y sin más colgo para luego ver a Michiru al rostro y procesar lo que estaban haciendo momentos antes de que sonara el celular -**Michiru...yo...esto**- Haruka se hizo a un lado para bajarse de la cama

**-Di...disculpa...mejor vamos a...afuera...a...a la playa**- trataba de hablar Michiru, la chica se encontraba nerviosa

**-Si...si claro vamos**- y Haruka no se quedaba atras con su nerviosismo

Ambos jovenes estaban concientes de que estuvieron a punto de demostrarse cuan grande era el amor que sentían, pero también eran concientes de que ese acto de amor era dar un paso muy grande para su recién iniciada relación, si deseaban poder demostrarse cuanto se aman, pero tampoco llevaban prisa, asi que mejor salierón de la casa para ir a pasear a la playa y aclarar sus mentes

-**Michiru yo quería pedirte una disculpa por**...- pero un dedo de Michiru en sus labios le impidio continuar

**-No te preocupes Ruka, yo también debería pedirte una disculpa- **dijo con un ligero tono rosa en su rostro

-**Creo que no resolveremos nada si seguimos pidiendo disculpas**- Haruka tomo a Michiru de la cintura para seguir caminando por la playa -**ademas aún no estamos preparados para eso-**

**-Tienes razón- **dijo Michiru recargando su cabeza en el hombro de Haruka -**aunque no creo que tenga consecuencias o si?-**

**-Eh?...este si no creo que hallá complicaciones, ni nada por el estilo...ujum**- Haruka comprendio a lo que se refería su amada Michiru

**-Jejeje estas nervioso Ha-ru-ka?- **dijo la chica en tono coqueto al ver que su Ruka estaba completamente rojo de la pena al saber a que se refería con "concecuencias"

-**No...no yo solo...yo- **Haruka no sabía que decir, si estaba nervioso y luego en la forma en la que le habla Michiru empeoró su situación, pero Haruka sabía que Michiru lo estaba retando asi que decidio besarla sorpresiva y apasionadamente

-**Ruka**- intento decir la chica, le estaba empezando a gustar los besos que daba Haruka, tiernos, suaves, romanticos, apasionados; realmente no le importaba como fuera el beso solo le importaba que fueran dados con amor

-**Estaba nervioso pero ya no- **dijo mientras le tomaba la mano y seguían su camino, Michiru al momento en que tomo la mano de Haruka sintio algo frío en los dedos del rubio, un metal y si es metal tenía que ser un anillo

-**No sabía que tenías un anillo-**

**-Ah esto**- dijo Haruka soltando la mano de Michiru para poder observar su anillo en el dedo medio de la mano derecha, era plateado con un pequeño diamente incrustado -**es algo muy valioso para mi-**

**-Ya veo, es muy bonito, te lo dio alguién muy especial para ti verdad?-**

**-Si, alguién muy especial para mi- **

**FLASH BACK**

Haruka se encontraba en una playa de Okinawa, se podía ver a Haruka con la apariencia de 15 años, su pelo un poco largo, portaba un jean negro y la playera de la selección de futbol de Japón

-**Esto es tan cansado...todos los humanos me fastidian...tan tranquilos como si nada-**

**_-Haruka- _**_se escuchó una dulce voz que Haruka ya había escuchado antes en sus sueños_

**_-Eh?- _**_Haruka volteó hacia su derecha y se dio cuenta que ya no estaba en la playa, si no en un jardín rodeado de rosales de diferentes colores **-esto es...entonces esa voz es de...Reina Serenity- **Haruka involuntariamente se arrodillo delante la mujer que le sonreía tiernamente_

-_**No hagas eso Haruka, jamás me ha gustado que me hagan esas demostraciones de respeto-**_

**_-Disculpe majestad-_**

**_-Sabes por qué me estás viendo ahora verdad?- _**_el rubio asintió con la cabeza _**_- Haruka en verdad estás dispuesta a aceptar esta misión?, sabes que esto puede cambiar drasticamente tu destino para bien o para mal-_**

**_-Seamos realistas majestad, acaso tengo otra opción?, bien o mal tengo que aceptar lo que realmente soy-_**

**_-Haruka- _**_la reina al ver en la mirada de Haruka decisión, seguridad y valor supo que no iba a existir humano en el mundo que le hiciera cambiar de opinión, asi que hizo lo que pensó que era correcto -** Haruka, esto que te dare es una muestra del compromiso que acabas de aceptar-**con su mano derecha hizo que la de Haruka se alzara y fuera cubierta por una luz plateada, para que lentamente esa luz empezara a desaparecer -**espero que te guste-**_

**_-Majestad...este anillo...no sé, pero puedo sentir una energía muy calida...siento paz...mi corazón esta muy tranquilo-_**

**_-Quiero que también estes conciente que esa paz también se puede convertir en un caos dentro de tu corazón-_**

**_-Caos?-_**

**_-Si te fijas, el anillo trae un diamante, eso Haruka no es un dimante cualquiera, ese diamantito es un pedacito del Cristal de Plata-_**

**_-El Cristal de Plata?- _**_preguntó mientras observaba el anillo que le fue dado por la reina - **si lo puedo sentir, pero no entiendo qué significa el caos dentro de mi -**_

**_-Ten en cuenta que el Cristal solo puede utilizarlo una descendiente de la familia real de la Luna-_**

**_-Entonces por qué me da algo asi?, yo no...-_**

**_-Aunque no lo seas, para mi todos son iguales, yo a ti te veo como una hija- _**_la reina tomo la mano de Haruka y beso donde estaba el anillo_

_-**Ma...majestad-**decía Haruka ante el acto de la reina, quería alejar su mano pero ella la sotenía suavemente_

_-**Tranquila Haruka, esto es una forma de autorizarte para que puedas utilizar este anillo cuando sea necesario, para usarlo tendras que besar el diamante-**_

**_-Comprendo- _**_sin pensarlo Haruka beso su nuevo anillo y una luz plateada la rodeo, para después desaparecer y dejarlo vestida con un traje negro y una media mascara -**esto es increíble-**_

**_-Solo te pido que no hagas esfuerzos innecesarios, comprende que...-_**

**_-Lo se majestad, mi vida y mi poder son uno solo...si llegó a quedarme sin chakra es quedarme sin vida- _**_Haruka bajo la mascara para que la reina pudiera verle el rostro_

**_-Por favor no digas eso...es bastante malo para mi dejarte con todo esto...si algo malo te llegara a pasar, si tu...yo...jamás me lo perdonaría-_**

**_-Si llegara a morir?, a eso se refiere?...no se preocupe majestad, yo no voy a morir-_**_ Haruka le sonrio para demostrarle a la reina Serenity que no mentía - **ademas, este anillo lleva parte de su escencia, es como si me fuera a acompañar en esta misión- **dijo el rubio sin apartar la vista de su mano, la cual ya portaba un guante negro. Pronto sintio como la reina lo abrazaba_

**_-No importa el momento, ni el lugar yo voy a estar ahí siempre que me necesites- _**_alejo un poco al rubio y le señalo el corazón _

**FIN FLASH BACK**

**-Veo que esa persona debio de ser importante para ti-**

**-Y lo sigue siendo, aunque físicamente no este conmigo, se que me acompaña por medio de este anillo- **Haruka seguía observando su anillo **-siempre lo hace-**

**-Es bueno que tengas un recuerdo de esa persona especial-**dijo Michiru dandole un beso en la mejilla, ahora sabía algo más de Haruka, su rubio tenía una persona especial y no estaba celosa debido a la forma en que se refirio de ella era como si hablara de una madre, podría ser que se refiriera a su mamá?, no recordaba que Haruka mencionara a sus padres, pero ya llegaría el momento en que lo hiciera

-**Vaya ya es tarde, creo que es hora de que me vallá, pero primero voy por mis cosas a tu casa-**

**-Es cierto, ya es tarde vamos- **la pareja regreso a la casa de Michiru, Haruka tomo sus cosas, se despidio de Michiru con un beso dejando a esta con una idea en la cabeza

* * *

Haruka llegó a su departamento encontrandose a Alex comiendo ramen

-**Haru que bueno que llegas-**

**-Qué pasa Alex?-**

**-Mañana no vas a la escuela-**

**-Por qué?- **preguntó el rubio sin emoción, realmente no le importaba mucho el no tener que ir a la escuela

-**Porque te harán unas pruebas de sangre y no se que más**-

-**Ya veo, bueno me voy a dormir-**

**-De acuerdo**-

Asi termino el día para Haruka, se sentía cansado y no había hecho nada que lo dejara tan agotado

* * *

En el salón de Serena y compañía

**-Oseá que Haruka no va a venir hoy?- **

**-No Mina, tiene otrosasuntos que atender-**

**-Y Michiru sabe?- **preguntó Lita

**-Por supuesto si fuí yo quien paso por ella-**

**-Por eso no pasaste por mi verdad Hatake?-**

**-Vamos gatita, yo nunca te he dicho que voy a pasar por ti, si lo hize fue porque Haruka me lo pidio no por otra cosa-**

Tuvieron que guardar silencio porque en ese momento entro la señorita Monica

* * *

Haruka había llegado al hotel que le había indicado Layla después de que se hizo los estudios que le pidierón en la escuela, eran los hoteles Hamilton y se encontraba en uno de los tantos que hay en el mundo, debía reconocer que los Hoteles Hamilton eran de muy buena calidad, venía observando el lugar que no se fijo que una chica de pelo negro ondulado y ojos cafe obscuro -** ten más cuidado, acasó no ves por donde vas?- **dijo en tono molesto, bastante tuvo con que le hicieran esas pruebas para que toda vía tuviera que andar estrellandose con una extraña

**-Por qué no te fijas por donde vas?...¿Haruka eres tu?- **la chica se sorprendio al ver a Haruka

**-Eh?, te conosco?- **para Haruka no era nuevo encontrarse con sus fans girls

**-¿Tan rapido te olvidaste de mi? que malo eres-** dijo la chica con voz ofendida

-D**isculpa pero si lo que quieres una foto o un autografo, lamento decirte que no te dare nada, asi que con permiso- **dijo Haruka tratando de alejarse de la chica, la cual era muy insistente

**-Espera, no quiero nada de eso, no recuerdas tu viaje a Mexico? ahi nos conocimos, yo te di algunos masajes- **dijo de manera provocativa

- **México?...si recuerdo que fui hace 8 meses...mmm ahora que te veo bien, tu cara se me hace familiar**- dijo Haruka observando detenidamente el rostro de la chica

**-Que mala eres, yo no te pude olvidar, fuiste mi mejor cliente y la más estrezada tambien- **el hecho de que esa chica se refiriera a Haruka como mujer, indicaba que en verdad ya la había conocido y fue cuando supo quien era

**-Ahhh ya recorde quien eres, Maritza cierto?-**

**-Vaya por fin, crei que era cierto cuando dijiste mis masajes eran inolvidables- **seguía con su voz de ofendida

**-Eh?, yo dije eso?- **pregunto Haruka un poco confundida

**-Si tu dijiste eso, despues de nuestra ultima secion-**

-**Es cierto ya recorde, disculpa que no me acordara de ti, he tenido tantas cosas que hacer que apenas y me acuerdo de mi- **dijo un poco apenada (NA: de aki en adelante, hasta k termine el cap...me referire a haru como mujer xD)

**-Me sono a excusa, pero no importa ,qué te trae por aqui?-**

-**Pues vengo porque la hija del dueño de este hotel me invito a recibir una sesion de masajes**- dijo Haruka mientras empezaban a caminar

**-Que bien, entonces seras mi cliente favorita otra vez- **dijo sonriendo

-**Trabajas aqui?-**

**-Si desde hace 5 mese- **dijo muy orgullosa

-**Que bien, entonces tu me atiendes?-**

**-Eso creo, dejame ver la lista...si Haruka Tenoh, tienes cita en 5 minutos-**

-**Entonces sera un placer dejarte mi cuerpo, tu sabes que no cualquiera lo puede toca**r- decía mientras entraban a donde sería su sesión de masajes

**-Bien Haru ya sabes que hacer.... por halla esta la bata y no tengo que decirte que mas, mi metodo no ha cambiado.-**

-**Aver si cierto**- Haruka se va acambiar, al poco rato regresa con la bata -**estamos a solas verdad?- **pregunta sabiendo que su secreto podría ser descubierto

**-Claro, crees que dejaria que alguien descubra tu secreto? quitate la bata- **le ordeno a la rubia

-**Gracias por guardar el secreto, significa mucho para mi**- haruka se empieza a quitar la bata lentamente, sentía su cuerpo un poco pesado

**-Ahora recuestate y dejame el resto a mi- **dijo mientras preparaba sus manos

-**Si**- haruka se recuesta -**y dime que ha sido de tu vida?-**

**-No mucho, segui trabajando en Mexico y luego me ofrecieron un traslado para este hotel y aqui estoy, pero tu si que llegaste a la fama y cumpliste tus sueños- **empieza a masajear los hombros y el cuello **-****estas realmente tensa, relajate que no te voy a comer- **dijo de forma picara -**asi esta mejor, voy a aumentar la presión, me dices si te duele, esta bien?-**

-**Ok-** respondio Haruka **-"que bien se siente**"- pensaba mientras sentía como las manos de Maritza recorrían su cuerpo

**-Te volviste a tensar, no te voy a violar- **empieza a bajar las manos por toda la espalda hasta llegar a la cintura

-E**h?,....ahhh.... yo no dije nada- **trato de defenderse

**-No lo dijiste lo hiciste, siempre que llego a esta zona te tensas, creo ya tienes más nudos qeu cuando llegaste- **las de Maritza manos van del centro hacia a fuera muy cerca de los gluteos

-**Ahhh...eso es tu culpa...hey!!...tus manitas**- Haruka si estaba tensa y las manos de esa masajista agravaban su situación

**-Es mi tabajo ¿y lo hago bien no?-**

-**Aja**-

**-Bueno no te quejes y flojita y cooperando-**

-**Si...ahhh...solo ten cuidado con tus manitas**-

**-Mis manitas deben recorrerte toda, mira tienes nudos hasta en los talones- **decía mientras seguía su recorrido hasta los talones -**qué has estado haciendo?- **dijo al sentir más nudos en el cuerpo de la rubia

-**Pues...ahhh duele...intentar defenderme de una niñas tontas que conoci hace....ahhh...unos meses...y ahora resulta que soy su niñera....ahi me duele**-

**-Ok me concentrare en esta area de tu espalda y cintura, ¿que esas niñas son acosadoras, por que eres su niñera?- **decía mientras presionaba la zona que le indico Haruka

-**Ojala fueran acosadoras....ahhhh...pero solo me causan problemas....ahhhh...por si fuera poco....me provocan dolor de cabeza....si por mi fuera...las dejaria a su suerte-**

**-Dejalas, te van a matar con tanto estres, estas peor que despues de un entrenamiento o carrera- **el masaje ahora acontinua a lo largo de las piernas **-lo dicho nudos hasta los talones- **sus manos empiezan a bajar y subir por las piernas de Haruka

-**Las dejaria...pero no puedo...ahhh sigue ahi-**

**-Porque no puedes?, voy a ejercer mas presion ¿esta bien?-**

-**Si haslo...me duelen las piernas....no puedo dejarlas..porque alguien muy especial para mi me las encargo**-

**-Si que debe ser especial- **aumentó la presion pero seguía de arriba hacia a abajo a lo largo, pero mas lento

-**Demasiado...las pantorrillas...ahi me duele**-

**-Ok si no me equvico es aqui ¿verdad?-**

-**Ayyy**- el gritito de dolor de Haruka lo confirmo

**-Relajate.... eso... ¿va mejorando?.**

-**Ahhh..si-**

**-Regresare a tu espalda que la tenias hecha pedazos, si te duele dimelo quiere decir que aun no esta del todo relajado el musculo de esa zona- **sus manos suben por sus piernas, gluteos y de la cintura a sus hombros la ultima parte muy lentamente y ejerciendo mayor presion

-**Aahh ok...espera...deja tus manos ahi...ahi siento un dolor**-

**-Bien- **ejerce más presion y van de su columna hacia afuera**- va mejorando?-**

**-Aja-**

**-Te sigue doliendo?- **ella seguía concentranda masajeando esa zona

-Y**a casi no siento dolor...en verdad que eres buena-**

**-Bueno es mi trabajo y me gusta, vamos a ver como van esos hombros y cuello- **sus manos suben sutilmente por su espalda es mas una caricia que un masaje hasta llegar a su cuello y hombros**-****sigues tensa****-**

-**Te digo algo?-**

**-Dime-**

**-Tu me pones tensa-**

**-Yo porque?-** la chica se sorprendio por lo que dijo Haruka

-**Jejeje, como si no lo supieras...eres la unica que ha visto mi cuerpo desnudo, si comprendes verdad?-**

**-Si pero soy una profesional "al menos eso inteto contigo me cuesta mucho trabajo"- **pénsaba** - asi que relajate, porque esto te va a doler si no lo haces- **le da un masaje un poco mas fuerte en hombros y cuello.

**-AHHHHHYYYYY-**

**-Te dije, si no te relajas esto no funcionara como debe, el masaje relaja el musculo y tu lo tensas, es cuento de nunca acabar "por mi que estemos asi de por vida"- **volvía a pensar

-**Ya...entendi...solo trata de ser mas delicada**-

**-Lo soy pero se cuando debo ejercer presion y cuando no-**

-**Claro...esta bien tu sigue**-

**-Bien ya estas mas relajada ,ahora no te duele o si?-**

**-No ya no me duele, pero sigue con el masaje- **sigue recorriendo su cuello y hombros, regresa a su espalda y hace un último recorrido por las piernas

**-Bien date la vuelta.-**

-**Eh?-**

**-Para terminar el masaje en hombros y piernas.-**

**-Pero...- **trató de decir la rubia

**-Te sigue dando pena?, vamos Haruka ,cuantos masajes iguales te di en Mexico?-**

**-Pero..pero...era diferente...ejem...esta bien...ahorita me volteo**- y se da la vuelta

**-Cierra los ojos y piensa en algo relajante- **las manos empiezan a recorre de su cuello a sus hombros una y otra vez **-te estas relajando mas, eso es bueno.-**

-**Ok**- Haruka cierra los ojos y se empieza a relajar

**-Ahora voy a empezar con las piernas- **inicia con un masaje suave y sutil en los muslos

-**Aja....se siente tan bien-**

**-De eso se trata- **siguio varios minutos asi para bajar a las pantorrillas **-por cierto, cuantas sesiones tendremos esta vez?-**

**-Mmm...no lo se...cuantas me regalo Layla?-**

**-Dejame ver las listas de la semana- **revisó las listas **- tienes 4 sesiones mas-**

Maritza

**-4 semanas en tus manos?? vaya que coda es Layla-**

**-¿Te molesta?-**

-**Un poco...sabe que llevo una vida agetreada y solo me da 4 sesiones**- se quejaba la rubia -**debio de darme más, después de lo que me hizo**-

**-¿Ella es quien te puso a cuidar a esas niñas qeu tienen asi?-**

-**Ojala hubiera sido ella, pero no...esa rubia me metio en un problema y no se que hacer...oye me duele-**

**-P****orque te volviste a tensar, creo que de pensar solo en ellas te tensas****-**

-**Ella...me acaba de meter en un lio....y como no se resolverlo...bueno si...pero no quiero que se meta en problemas-**

**-Deja de pensar en los demás y preocupate mas por ti, te duele aqui cierto?-**

-Si aqui me duele-

**-Este es un golpe, no es por tension, te pondre una pomada- **en eso, empieza a buscar una pomada para los golpes - **aquí esta**- empieza a aplicarla con suaves movimientos circulares

-**Arg...me duele**- se quejo la rubia -**pero de donde saque un golpe?- **se preguntó

**-Eso debes saberlo tu, no te lo habra dado una de esas niñas? ahora que si quieres de hoy en adelante puedo ser tu niñera- **dijo coquetamente

-**Eh??...no gracias ya tengo niñera propia**- Haruka estaba en otro mundo como para pensar en niñra propia -**de seguro fue Neptune quien me lastimo**-

**-Quien es Neptune?- **preguntó un poco extrañada la chica

**-Neptune...??ahh este...yo dije Neptuno..si eso...el Dios de los mares ya sabes...es que ahora que recuerdo tuve un pequeño accidente en mi yate...en pleno alta mar**-

**-No sabia que tenias un yate-**

**-Lo compre hace poco**-

**-Te va muy bien como piloto, me da gusto- dijo para cambiar de conversación**

-**Gracias...y veo que a ti tambien te va muy bien**-

**-No me puedo quejar.-**

-**Y tu vida personal como esta?...novio, esposo, hijos??, soltera?-**

**-Soltera y sin compromisos ,y la tuya?- **puede qué esta chica tuviera una oportunidad con Tenoh?

-**Pues...digamos que me enamore... si recuerdas que una vez te dije que yo jamas me enamoraria**-

**-Si lo recuerdo "por desgracia" esa persona debe ser muy especial para haberse ganado tu corazon "de se seguro una lagartona, ofrecida"- **pensaba molesta

-**Lo es y lo mas raro es que me enamore de una chica, puedes creerlo?, yo con una chica, mi sirena... bien que se supo ganar mi corazon**-

**-Me da gusto por ti, aunque siempre imagine que terminarias con una chica "queria ser yo, demonios, no debi dejar que se fuera de Mexico"-**

-G**racias...me imaginabas con una chica? vaya yo no, de hecho con nadie**-

**-Si lo se, me lo dijiste tu no habias sido hecha para el amor y lo decias tan convencida que te crei... no debi hacerlo- **puso una cara de desilución

-**De que hablas?- **pregunta Haruka tratando de incorporase

**-Quedate donde estas.... hablo de de que no debi hacer ese movimiento con el dedo, casi te doy en el golpe que tienes y te habria dolido mas ,que pensaste?-**

-E**h?...no nada...pense otra cosa**-

**-¿Que cosa?-**

-**algo sin importancia**- luego se puso a pensar -"**sera que ella quiera con?...que buena broma**"- pensó Haruka

**-Bueno creo qeu terminamos por hoy ,como te sientes?-**

-**Ahhh mejor, puede que solo venga a 3 sesiones...asi como das los masajes no veo para que seguir viniendo...eres exelenete**- decia Haruka tratando de pararse

**-Es mejor que vengas a todas, ademas ya estan pagadas, te ayudo con la bata- **dijo tratando de estar más tiempo con Haruka

-**Gracias-**

**-No fue nada pero puede agradecerlo asi - **la jalo de la bata y la beso apasionadamente

**-"Pero que?...primero Layla y ahora ella?, aunque besa muy bien"**- no supo como, pero respondio al beso de la misma manera en que le fue dado, hasta que la chica se separo minutos después

**-Perdon no debi hacerlo, pero es que no resisti mas- **dijo con un ligero rubor en el rostro

-**Eh...no te preocupes, yo tambien correspondi y perdona auch- **se quejo la rubia al intentar ponerse de pie

**-Es cierto y besas increible-**

-**Ejem...si bueno eso creo**-

**-Yo estoy segura, pero por favor no vayas a faltar a tus siguiente sesiones por esto- **dijo viendo a Haruka con un poco de pena

-**No creo hacerlo, solo fue un beso y nada mas **"**aparte necesito que alguien me ayude con las herdias que valla teniendo, esa Neptune, ya vera**"- penso Haruka

**-Perfecto entonces te espero, la proxima sera a la misma hora ¿esta bien?-**

-**Si...ahh me pasas mi ropa?- **preguntó Haruka apenada

**-Por supuesto- **va por la ropa de la rubia y se la pasa **-toma aqui esta-**

-**Gracias**- Haruka se empieza a cambiar pero siente un dolor en el pecho

**-Qué te pasa?, te sientes bien?- **dice acercandose rapidamente a la rubia, pero esta no le responde **-esto no esta nada bien, vamos con el doctor del hotel, no mejor llamo a una ambulancia-**

-**No...nolo hagas, estoy...bien**- dijo mientras le tomaba la mano y evitaba que sacara su celular

**-No estas bien, por favor dejame ayudarte, si no quieres la ambulacia al menos que te vea el doctor del hotel.-**

Haruka se le queda viendo -**Es...esta bien- **podía ver preocupación en los ojos de la chica

**-Ok apoyate en mi, vamos paso a paso, no esta lejos- **puso un brazo alredor de la cintura de Haruka, mientras que Haruka ponía su brazo en los hombros de Maritza

-**De acuerdo**-

**-Creo que estas peor de lo que imagine, vamos un paso a la vez, tu puedes.... asi ya casi llegamos- **llegarón al consultorio, la chica abrio la puerta del consultorio y entro con ella **-Doctor tenemos una emergencia, no se siente nada bien, tiene un dolor muy fuerte en el pecho- **le dijo a un docor de unos 50 años

-**Aver acomodela aqui**- indica una camilla -**digame qué paso?**- pregunta doctor mientras revisa a Haruka

**-Terminamos una sesion de masaje y se estab vistiendo cuando comenzo con el dolor en el pecho, parece que ha estado bajo mucha tension y presion.-**

-**Mmm si eso debe ser, pero es muy joven para andar asi-** decia el doctor mientras seguia revisando a harka -**alguien a quien llamar, familiar o amigo?-**

-**La...Lay...la-**

**-Yo tengo su numero, lo dejo cuando pago las sesiones- **busca en la lista que tenía hace rato **-aqui esta doctor-**

-**Aver**- marca el numero -**si buenas tardes, hablo al celular de la señorita Hamilton....habla el doctor Uchiha del hotel Hamilton...el que se encuentra al sur de la ciudad...vera tengo una paciente con dolor en el pecho**- aleja el telefono -**quien es?-**

**-Haruka Tenoh-**

-**Ok...si su nombre es Haruka Tenoh...pidio que la llamaramos a usted...ok... no se preocupe señorita yo me encargo**- cuelga - **ve a checar cuando llegue la señorita Layla no debe de tardar-**

**-Muy bien doctor, pero Haruka estara bien? ,ya sabe que tiene?-**

-**E****stara bien, ahorita la acabo de sedar; en realidad ignoro que tenga, esto es raro para mi...pareciera como un infarto, pero tenia más signos de paro cardiaco...no puedo hacer un diagnostico preciso de lo que pasa**-

**-No seria mejor llevarlo a un hospital?-**

-**Hasta que no llegue la señorita Layla, dio indiccion de que no saliera del hotel**-

**-Esta bien- **la chica salio rápido del consultorio para dirigirse a esperar a la señorita Layla en la entrada del hotel, la cual no tardo en llegar -**señorita Hamilton la estabamos esperando**-

-**Y tu quien eres**?- Layla entro caminando rapidamente - **y de paso dime que sucedio?-**

**-Me llamo Maritza y me mando a Haruka para las sesiones de masaje, al terminar la sesion le empezo a doler el pecho, ha estado bajo mucho stress y presion-**

-**Ya veo, y el medico que dice?-**

**-Que parecen sintomas de un ataque cardiaco pero no puede dar un diagnostico, señorita Hamilton realmente me preocupa, parece que ha estado peleando o algo asi.-**

-**Peleando?-**

**-Si, sus musculos estaban como decirlo, no tensos por correr autos o por preocupacion, mas bien por un gran esfuerzo fisico y tenia un golpe fuerte en la pierna, por eso sospecho lo de las peleas.-**

-**Despues de lo que paso en el escenario Kaleido no me extrañaria que estuviera asi**- se decia Layla -**y luego lo que me conto sobre su vida...Haruka**-

**-En que piensa?, sabe lo que le esta pasando?... realmente me preocupa, la conozco desde hace tiempo, aunque perdi contacto con ella.**

-**Eh?, mira luego te explico lo que pasa, ahorita necesito que me comuniques con esta persona**- saca su celular y muestra el nombre de Alex -**dile que es urgente y que venga rapido por favor-**

**-Si yo le llamo-** Maritza empezó a marcar el numero de celular de Alex y espero a que contestara

-**_Bueno, habla Hatake_**-

**-Bueno ¿Alex?-**

-**_Si soy yo...y tu eres?-_**

**-Me llamo Maritza pero eso no importa, le hablo de parte de la señorita Hamilton, Haruka se puso muy mal en uno de los hoteles de su papa y me pidio que le llamara, por favor es urgente que venga.-**

-**_Haruka?...que le paso?-_**

**-El doctor no puede dar un diagnostico aun, pero parece un ataque cardiaco.-**

-**_QUUUUUUUUUUEEEEEE??? voy para halla_**-

**-Si lo espero en la entrada del hotel.-**

-_**Ok-**_

**-Ya localizaste a Hatake?**- preguntó Layla llegando al consultorio

**-Si, ya viene en camino-**

-**Ok, doctor**- dijo entrando y buscando con la mirada al doctor

**-Qué paso como esta Haruka?- **preguntó Maritza

-**Señoritas, insisto esto es extraño**- dijo el doctor poniendose de pie

**-Pero estara bien?- **preguntó Maritza

-**Si doctor diganos**- preguntó Layla

-**Estara bien mientras no haga un esfuerzo sobre humano**-

-**Expliquese doctor**- preguntó Layla

**-Si doctor sea mas especifico- **secuento Maritza

-**Veran señoritas, ahorita que no estaban me puse a revisar su cuerpo y por lo que veo los musculos estan agotados...parecieran a punto de desgarrarse**-

**-Si lo se, demasiada tension por trabajo excesivo y fisico- **dijo Maritza preocupada

-**Esto no puede ser, se supone que Haruka lleva una especie de entrenamiento especial que impide que los musculos se cansen o se desgarren**- dijo Layla preocupada

**-No lo se pero el doctor tiene razon, le he dado masajes antes y sus musculos nunca estuvieron asi- **hablo Maritza al ver la cara de duda que tenía Layla

-**Layla**- en ese momento había llegado Alex

-**Alex, te presento a Maritza**- dijo Layla al ver que el pelinegro miraba a la chica que se encontraba ahí

**-Mucho gusto Alex.-**

-**Si mucho gusto, se puede saber que ocurre?- **dice estrechandole la mano

**-Teminamos una sesion de masajes y cuando se estaba vistiendo, empezo a sentir un fuerte dolor en el pecho, queria llamar una ambulancia pero no me dejo, asi que la traje con el doctor del hotel-**

-**Gracias**- mira a layla y le hace una seña con la cabeza para que salga

-**Maritza, doctor salgamos de aqui**-

**-Esta bien-**

Afuera del consultorio

-**Maritza necesito hablar contigo**-

**-Si claro senorita Hamilton-**

-**De donde conoces a Haruka?-**

**-La conoci hace 8 meses en Mexico, le di varias seciones de masajes alla-**

-**Masajes?- **pregunto con un tono de celos

**-Si es mi trabajo, a eso me he dedicado desde hace meses- **Maritza se dio cuenta del tono en el que le hablaba Layla **-perdón pero usted qué es de Haruka?, note celos en su tono de voz-**

-**Somos amigas...ademas no estoy celosa**- dijo, como tratando de justificarse -**mira te advierto que si dices que Haruka es mujer...**-

**-No tiene que advertirme nada, se su situaion desde que la conoci, su sercreto esta a salvo conmigo, nunca haria algo que la perjudique-**

-**Te gusta?- **preguntó repentinamente

**-¿Interes como amiga?- **respondio con otra pregunta

-**Eh?..si solo eso, pero no me has respondido- **se volvio a defender

**-Si me gusta, ¿algun problema con eso?-** respondio valientemente

-**Y sabes que ella tiene NOVIA**?- recalco la palabra novia

**-Si me lo dijo, pero el que tenga novia no le quita el atractivo-**

-**Eso si....espero que no hallas hecho algo malo con ella- **dijo mirando desconfiada a la masajista

**-¿Algo malo? a usted tambien le gusta ¿cierto?.-**

-**Este bueno....eso a ti que?...osea que si le hiciste algo**- lo dijo ruborizada

**-Solo le di el masaje igual a los que le daba en México-**

-**Solo eso?, mira eso ahorita no me interesa, quiero saber que sentiste en su cuerpo-**

**-Que sus musculos estaban sobre trabajados, pero podria apostar que si revisas sus manos encontraras otros-**

-**Golpes?...y en las manos?...esto no me gusta**- dijo cada vez más preocupada Layla

**-A mi tampoco-**

-**Mira te explicare lo que pasa con Haru**- Layla sabía que tenía que decirle a esta persona sobre la situación de Haruka

**-Soy toda oidos- **Layla le empieza a platicar lo que realmente hace Haruka **-eso es muy peligroso esta eponiendo su vida demasiado...su cuerpo no va a aguantar a este ritmo, de hecho su corazón ya esta protestando-**

-**Pero no entiendo que es lo que tiene que ver su corazon**-

**-El corazón tambien es un musculo y hace funcionar a todo el cuerpo, si excede el trabajo fisico tambien hace qeu su corazon trabaje de mas eso es lo que pasa, pero quiza un cardiologo pueda explicarlo mejor-**

-**Un cardiologo no resolvera nada**- dijo Alex quien salio del consultorio

**-¿Que sabes tu que nosotras no?- **preguntó Maritza mirando desconfiada a Alex

-**Layla le dijiste algo a esta jovencita?-**

-**Solo lo necesario**- respondio Layla

**-Me preocupo por Haruka y lo que hace es muy arriesgado, su vida corre peligro y no te preoucupes no dire nada a nadie.-**

-**Lo que Haruka hace es por decision propia, se que su vida corre peligro y creeme que tambien me preocupa, pero ella asi lo decidio**- dijo Alex tranquilamente

**-A mi me parece qeu su decision estuvo un tanto forzada-**

-**Pues no, ella asi lo quiso**- Alex notaba cierta molestia en Maritza

**-Pero insisto se vio obligada no se porque, pero esta haciendo algo que no quiere de eso estoy segura- **insistia la masajista

-**De donde sale tanta preocupacion?, pero estas equivocada con lo que dices**- decía Alex más tranquilo

**-No lo creo, esta haciendo algo que no quiere porque se lo piedio alguien especial-**

-**Alguien especial?, Alex tu sabes algo mas verdad?**- esta vez hablo Layla

**-Debe saberlo-**

-**Alex, amor verdad que nos diras?**- dijo coquetamente

-**Eh no**- respondio con un ligero rubor - **y no me digas asi que no somos nada**-

**-¿Amor?- **preguntó Maritza alzando una ceja

-**No somos nada; Haruka te quiere ver Maritza**-

**-Claro, compermiso- **Maritza se dirigio al consultorio **-se puede?-**

-**Si...pasa**- se escuchaba la voz debil de Haruka

**-Me dijo Alex que querias verme-**

-**Si, de seguro viste algo...que no tenías que ver**-

**-No te preocupes, no le dire nada a nadie, pero estoy muy angustiada pro ti, por favor deja de hacer lo que haces-**

-**No puedo**- dijo sentandose en la cama

**-Por que?, tan especial es esa persona?-**

-**Si...todo lo que hago...es por y para ella, por eso debo de seguir**-

**-Haruka ,de que servira que te sacrifiques por ella? si mueres, qué pasara con ella despues?- **se escuchaba la voz de Maritza desesperada

-**De que servira?, solo quiero que este bien, ademas ella no esta sola**- dijo tranquilamente

**-Si no esta sola deja que alguien mas lo haga- **se acerca a ella para abrazarla con desesperación **- no quiero que te mueras Haruka-**

-**Ma...Maritza**- dijo Haruka sorprendida por las palabras de Maritza, le recordarón a la Reina Serenity

**-Por favor al menos date un tiempo para descansar- le miro de manera suplicante**

-**Tiempo?...descansar?... no se si pueda**- Haruka se puso a pensar

**-Por favor, te lo suplico- **dice abrazandola un poco más fuerte y entre lagrimas

-**No...no...no supliques**- dijo Haruka sorprendida por lo que veía

**-Entonces prometeme que descansaras unos dias, que te relajaras y no pensaras en tu mision-**

-**No se si pueda, es muy importante para mi y...- **pero un beso de parte de Maritza la hizo callar

**-Y tu para mi- **decía acariciando su mejilla izquierda

-**Dime, que tan importante soy para ti?-**

**-Mucho, muy importante- **decía observandola con amor, pero Haruka no lo noto

-**Entonces te puedo pedir un favor?-**

**-Claro el que quieras.-**

-**Voy a ir a Ogi, al distrito de la ciudad de Otsu , tengo una cabaña en medio del bosque y queria...bueno...saber ...si tu**- después de lo que ha pasado con Maritza, Haruka no sabía si pedirle el favor

**-Quieres que te acompañe?-**

-**Eh...si...si quiero**-

**-Por supuesto que te acompaño, me deben vacaciones en el hotel y las tomare-**

-**Eso no es cierto señorita Maritza**- en eso momento entra Layla

-**Layla- **dijo Haruka sorprendida por la reacción de Layla y Maritza

**-Claro que es cierto-**

-**Haruka**- Layla miro a Haruka

-**Yo no se , es tu empleada**-

**-En realidad soy empleada de su padre-**

-**Es lo mismo, trabajas para los Hamilton**- luego mira Haruka -**para que la quieres?-**

**-Para darle masajes, para que mas?- **dijo Maritza ganandole la palabra a Haruka

-**Solo masajes?- **preguntó no muy convencida Layla

**-Si ,qué mas?- preguntó en forma retadora la masajista**

-**Haruka, te has puesto a pensar en Michiru?- **dijo Layla ignorando la respuesta de la masajista

-**Es cierto...si y lo tengo arreglado**-

**-No creo que Michiru se moleste porque Haruka descanse- dijo Maritza **

-**Y por lo menos sabes quien es Michiru?- **preguntó Layla con un tono de moelstia

**-Por como lo dijiste supongo que es su novia ,no es verdad?-**

-**Este...si lo es, es mi novia**- dijo Haruka con un ligero rubor en el rostro

**-Bueno entonces no hay problema, Haruka solo se relajara y recibira un trato profesional de mi parte-**

-**Le permites que viaje conmigo?- **dijo Haruka

**-Si me vas a dejar ir, haras tus celos a un lado?- **preguntó Maritza mirando retadoramente a Layla

-**De mis celos no te preocupes, sino los de Michiru...esta bien solo por que tu me lo pides, por cuantos dias?**- dijo Layla con desgana

-**Solo 4**- respondio Haruka

**-Ves tengo derecho a 7 y solo tomare 4-**

**-Layla-** dijo Haruka

-**Tu la pediste 4 dias...los otros 3 que haga lo que quiera**- dijo Layla secamente

**-Bueno solo iba a tomar los 4 dias pero tomare los 7 entonces- **dijo un poco sonriente la masajista

-**Bien, entonces Haruka te quedas en el hotel?- **preguntó Layla sabiendo que a donde iba Haruka tenían un hotel

**-No, nos vamos a una cabaña, sera el mejor lugar para que se reponga.-**

-**Cabaña?**- esto ya no le gustaba a Layla

-**Si Layla....es por el clima y el aire...fresco**-

**-Asi es ¿no quieres lo mejor para Haruka?- **preguntó Maritza

-**Esta bien esta bien**- respondio Layla tallandose la cabeza

-**Layla qué sucede?- **en ese momento entra Alex con un vaso de agua

-**Aver Maritza explicale**- dice Layla

**-Que Haruka necesita descansar y nos vamos a ir a su cabaña en Ogi-**

-**Y Michiru te acompañara?- **preguntó inocentemente el pelinegro ganandose miradas fulminantes por parte de Layla y Maritza

-**No**- respondio Haruka tomando el vaso que le llevó Alex

**-Parece que a ustedes dos les interesa mucho Michiru.-**

-**Claro, es mi amiga y es novia de Haruka...ella se preocuparia mucho al saber que Haruka esta con otra persona quien sabe donde**-

-**No sabia que Michiru fuera tu amiga Layla, en serio Haruka, no le diras?- **preguntó Alex extrañado ante la situación

**-Ustedes dos parecen las mamas de Haruka y Michiru- **dijo Maritza cansada de que solo se preocuparan por la tal Michiru **-Harua puede tomar sus propias decisiones-**

-**Oigan...- **trataba de hablar de Haruka al ver la situación

-**Sabemos eso Maritza, pero entiende no podemos dejar a Haruka asi como asi**- dijo Layla cruzandose de brazos

-**Layla en parte tiene razon**-

-**Oigan...- **volvía a insistir Haruka

**-Escuchen a Haruka y no la presionen más, es lo que menos necesita ahorita, no se precoupan por su salud?-**

-**Lo sentimos Haruka**- dijo Layla un poco apenada, mientras Alex solo escuchaba

-**Da igual, Alex tu me ayudaras con Michiru**- dijo mirando a Alex, luego a Layla - **tu solo prestame a Maritza - **luego miro a Maritza **- y tu te vienes conmigo- **termino de decir Haruka

**-Claro ya te lo habia dicho- **dijo sonriendo triunfalmente la masajista

-**Perfecto, ahora si me permiten voy a ver a Michiru**- decía Haruka tratando de ponerse de pie

**-Y cuando nos vamos?-**

-**Mmm, mañana temprano**- Alex ayudaba a Haruka, ignoraba completamente lo que decían

**-Bien estare lista ,donde te veo?-**

-**Aqui en el hotel**- dijo des

**-Bien te veo aqui mañana- **decía mientras de desordenaba el cabello, algo que hizo que se viera muy sexy

**-Ok, Layla quiero hablar con tu padre**- dijo Haruka acercandose a la rubia

-**Claro**- dijo Layla un poco sonrojada

**-Bueno Maritza te encargo a Haru**- dijo el pelinegro mirando a Maritza

**-Si no te preocupes Alex la cuidare muy bien-**

-**Si claro-** dijo Layla de forma sarcastica

-**Vamos a ver a tu padre**- dijo Haruka quien ya estaba en la puerta

**-Con permiso, me retiro, debo arreglar unas cosas para mañana- **dijo Maritza saliendo del consultorio

-**Ok, hasta mañana Maritza**- se despidio Haruka

**-Hasta mañana Haruka, te dejo mi tarjeta si necesitas algo de aqui a mañana hablame, es el telefono de mi casa y el del celular- **dijo dandole una tarjetita, despues vio a Layla y a Alex quienes estaban "hablando" -**un gusto en conocerte Alex, con su permiso señorita Layla**-

-**Lo mismo digo Ma**- dice Alex

-**Si pasa**- dijo Layla

-**Te hablo cuando pueda**- hablo Haruka

**-Esta bien- **la masajista se fue, dejando al trio pensando en que hacer

-**Haruka, espero que hagas algo positivo en esa cabaña**-

-**Calma Alex, solo tratare de que se oigan 1000 pajaros-**

Layla no entendio el comentario de Haruka pero sabía que era arriesgado, mejor guardo silencio; en cuanto a Alex supo de inmediato a que se refería, su alumno se había tardado pero parece que ya llegó el momento en que empieze a demostrar su verdadero poder

* * *

_CHARANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN termine el cap......fu fu fu xD....k ira hacer Haru en una cabaña?....1000 pajaros???....ni yo se k a se refiere pero bno_

_avance_

_-**Alex estas bien?-**_

**_-Si gatita no te preocupes-_**

**_-Pero...-_**

**_-No es nada-_**

* * *

_-**Donde estan las sailors princesa?-**_

**_-No lo se Shonda-_**

**_-Diablos-_**

**_-AYUDAMEEEEEEEEEE!!!!-_**

**_-MALDITO MONSTRUO SUELTA A MI PEQUEÑA CONEJO!!!-_**

* * *

**_-Haruka, estas bien?-_**

**_-Por supuesto, los 1000 pajaros no tardaran en cantar-_**

* * *

**_-Haru, los Thee Lights llegan a Tokyo en una hora-_**

**_-Ire por ellos no te preocupes-_**

* * *

**_-SIIIIIIIIIIII AL FIN EN TOKYO!!!!-_**

**_-Calmate Seiya-_**

**_-Veo que mi estrellita favorita no a cambiado-_**

**_-Haruka eres tu?-_**

**_-Bienvenido a Tokyo, Seiya Kou-_**

_Esto en el siguiente cap: **MI PEQUEÑA CONEJO**_

_NA: este cap. va dedicado a los hermanos de Chile quiienes estan pasando por un terrible momento...desde México y mi corazón FUERZA CHILE!!!_

_salu2_


	16. MI PEQUEÑA CONEJO

**CAPITULO 13: MI PEQUEÑA CONEJO**

Alex se encontraba afuera de la oficina del señor Hamilton esperando a que salieran Haruka y Layla de hablar con el padre de la rubia, mientras esperaba este se puso a pensar en lo que había pasado con Haruka

**FLASH BACK**

_**-Haruka, cómo te sientes?- **__preguntó el pelinegro acercándose a donde estaba Haruka acostada_

_**-Más...o menos...siento mi cuerpo pesado-**_

_**-Dejame checar- **__Alex puso su mano derecha en el pecho de Haruka y cerro los ojos-__** con que eso pasa-**_

_**-Qué es?-**_

_**-Es el Cristal, parece que tu cuerpo ya se adapto a el-**_

_**-A penas?-**_

_**-Si eso parece, asi que no es nada grave- **__sonrío el pelinegro para calmar la curiosidad de Haruka__** -sera mejor que te vistas, tienes a 2 chicas afuera casi matandose con palabras y la mente por ti-**_

_**-Por mi?-**_

_**-Supongo, tu te llamas Haruka o no?-**_

**-**_**Si bueno como sea, hablale a Maritza por favor- **__dijo el rubio sin darle importancia al asunto, estaba acostumbrado a ver a decenas de chicas pelearse si quiera por una mirada de parte de Tenoh_

_**-De acuerdo**_**-**

**FIN FLASH BACK**

**-"El Cristal no es lo que esta provocando ese dolor, es otra cosa...pero qué?, qué es?...si tan solo supiera lo que realmente pasa por la cabeza de Haruka...y Haruka no tiene ninguna enfermedad del corazón...quizas y Maritza tenga razón...Haruka se esta esforzando de más"- **pensaba el pelinegro** - "pero qué puedo hacer?, si fue decisión de ella aceptar yo no puedo intervenir...quizas...solo tal vez...ella pueda hacerla cambiar de opinión...quizás Michiru...pueda"- **pensaba el pelinegro con un semblante triste, era conciente del dolor que Haruka intentaba guardar en su corazón, quería ayudar pero no podía**- "solo el amor puede calmar el caos que Haruka tiene en su corazón y darle esperanzas de ver un nuevo amanecer"-**

Dentro de la oficina del señor Hamilton

**-Señor Hamilton- dijo **Haruka entrando seguida por Layla

**-Haruka Tenoh te estaba esperando, por favor tomen asiento- **un hombre de unos 50 años, rubio, ojos azules celestes y un fino bigote del mismo color de su cabello, hizo la seña de que Haruka y Layla tomaran asiento** -me da gusto verte de nuevo muchacho-**

**-Si a mi también señor Hamilton- **dijo Haruka en tono serio, realmente no estaba a gusto** - digame, es cierto que planeaba comprometerme con su hija?-**

**-Por supuesto-**

**-Y cómo se atreve a...?-**

**-Calma muchacho, ya pense bien las cosas, gracias a que el joven Minamino estuvo aquí antes que tu-**

**-Akira?- **preguntó Haruka

**-Si asi es, tuvimos una plática muy interesante**

**FLASH BACK**

_**-Señor Hamilton, afuera hay alguién que lo busca- **__se escucho en el intercomunicador que había en la oficina_

_**-Haslo pasar**__- en ese momento tocan la puerta__** -adelante-**_

_**-Buenas tardes señor Hamilton-**_

_**-Joven Akira, a qué debo el gusto de su visita?-**_

_**-Me entere sobre los planes de boda que tiene para su hija Layla- **__dijo Akira tomando asiento frente al señor Hamilton_

_**-Dime Akira, por qué no te quitas los lentes?-**_

_**-Ese no es problema suyo señor, mejor respondame qué es eso de que quiere comprometer a Layla con Haruka?, en base a qué lo hace?-**_

_**-En base a que el día de ayer, su protegido beso a Layla delante del público-**_

_**-Y usted esta seguro que fue Haruka quién la beso?, porque hasta donde yo se, fue su hija quien beso primero a Haruka-**_

_**-ESO NO ES CIERTO!!!- **__dijo el señor Hamilton un poco exaltado, demasiado para la tranquilidad que tenía Akira en ese momento, seguía comodamente en el sillón esperando una respuesta lógica a su pregunta__** - FUE TENOH YO LO VI!!!-**_

_**-Claro, independientemente de quien beso primero a quien, creo que usted esta exagerando-**_

_**-QUE DICES??!!-**_

_**-Señor Hamilton solo fue un beso, Haruka no hizo otra cosa con Layla, no se que es lo que le preocupa- **__Akira sabía bien que era lo que quería el señor Hamilton: tener el 50% de las acciones que Haruka tenía de Kaleido Star, pero no diría nada_

_**-Lo único que quiero es que Layla se comprometa con Haruka-**_

_**-Su propuesta suena interesante señor Hamilton- **__Akira consiguio que el señor Hamilton sonriera, parece ser que había conseguido lo que quería__** - lastima que la familia Kaioh ya se le adelanto-**_

_**-Qué quieres decir Minamino?-**_

_**-Oh no lo sabe?, después de que Haruka anunciara que ya no tenía compromiso alguno con los Fujino, empezó una relación con la hija de Kaito Kaioh, Michiru la prodigio del violín-**_

_**-Eso no es posible, no lo sabía-**_

_**-Bueno tal vez lo supiera si pasara menos tiempo en estas 4 paredes y respirara el aire de afuera, sabe a lo que me refiero verdad?-**_

_**-Mi trabajo es muy importante y Layla lo sabe-**_

_**-Osea que su oficina es más importante que su hija?, vaya yo pense que los padres hacían todo con tal de ver a sus hijos felices-**_

_**-Y qué te hace pensar que yo no hago feliz a Layla?, acaso no te has dado cuenta de que si me encierro, como tu dices en mi oficina es por ofrecerle lo mejor del mundo?**_

_**-Y supongo que eso la hace feliz, usted en verdad cree que las cosas materiales hacen feliz a los hijos?, señor Hamilton digame si usted a ido a ver una función de su hija en Kaleido?, o acaso se tomo la molestia de ir a ver la primera película que ella realizo como actriz protagonica?, no,no y no...señor Hamilton y se hace llamar buen padre?, que pena me da-**_

_**-Cómo te atreves...?-**_

_**-Sabe que lo que le estoy diciendo es verdad, pero lo peor de todo eso es que no lo quiere reconocer a tal grado de querer usar a su hija para aumentar su fortuna- **__Akira tenía la voz tan fría como el Polo Norte, sin embargo sus palabras hacían que el señor Hamilton se sintiera mal, muy mal__** - y sin embargo su hija aún espera a que usted la vaya a ver como da la mejor de sus interpretaciones y cuando lo consigio usted no estuvo ahí, no estuvo para apoyarla, felicitarla, mostrarle su apoyo...creo que nunca a estado con su hija, ni siquiera cuando murio su esposa...debio saber que fue en ese momento en el que su hija más lo necesito, sentir el cariño de su padre, saber que no estaría sola a pesar de la nueva vida tan dificil que se les avecinaba-**_

_**-Ella era mi todo...mi otra mitad...yo...no sabía que hacer con Layla...yo solo quería que mi hija fuera feliz- en el rostro del señor Hamilton se formarón lagrimas al empezar a ver el error que a estado cometiendo**_

_**-Entonces por qué insiste en alejarse de su hija?, aunque usted le de todo el dinero y las mejores cosas lo único que hace es alejarla, usted piensa que la esta protegiendo pero no es cierto, la lastima más de lo que se pueda imaginar, por qué cree que tiene ese cáracter?, lo hace para no mostrarse debil ante usted, para que usted señor Hamilton pueda presumir a su hija ante los demás como objeto y se sienta orgulloso**__- Akira se puso de pie__** - si en verdad quiere a su hija le recomiendo que la deje salir del nido que usted a creado-**_

_**-Cómo?-**_

_**-Señor Hamilton su hija ya no es una niña, ella tiene la capacidad suficiente para tomar sus propias decisiones, le recomiendo que de una vez deje de estar metiendose en la vida de ella solo para estarla utilizando como objeto, espero que comprenda a que me refiero, con su permiso-**_

**FIN FLASH BACK**

**-Y eso paso- **el señor Hamilton se sentía nervioso, la plática con Akira le había hecho ver lo mal padre que había sido con Layla** - Layla por favor perdoname, todo este tiempo...pensando en que te hacía feliz...yo...-**

**-Padre- **Layla se acerco a su padre para poder abrazarlo

**-Yo los dejo a solas- **dijo Haruka al ver que padre e hija tendrían una conversación familiar, asi que mejor se retiro

**-No tardaste mucho Haruka- **dijo Alex al ver al rubio salir de la oficina del señor Hamilton

**-Afortunadamente, vamos que quiero descansar- **dijo Haruka empezando a caminar seguido por Alex quien miraba con cierta preocupación a Haruka

**-"Debería decirle lo de Michiru?, qué tal si no es y solo estoy armando conjeturas antes de tiempo?...pero si resulta ser...ella estaría modificando el destino?...no lo creo...por Selene no se que hacer...si le digo a Haruka podría lastimar a las 2...pero si no le digo lastimaria indirectamente a Haruka...otra vez no se que hacer...como detesto tener dudas...aún recuerdo que por tener una pequeña duda la perdí**"- el semblante de Alex ahora era de tristeza

**-Alex...Alex reacciona-**

**-Eh?...qué pasa?-**

**-Es lo que me gustaría saber, vengo diciendote que voy a ver a Michiru ahorita y que mañana quiero que estes al pendiente de ella-**

**-Y yo por qué?, yo no soy niñera de nadie, creo que Michiru se puede cuidar sola-**

**-Si lo se, pero no me refiero a eso...qué tal si el enemigo ataca y yo no estoy aquí?...no quiero imaginarme lo que pasaría- **dijo Haruka con un semblante triste

**-Con que eso era, no te preocupes Haru yo me encargo...al fin y al cabo ya estuviste al pendiente de todas ellas en un mes...por un día que yo lo haga no les pasara nada malo, en cuanto a Chiru...pues vere que puedo hacer, recuerda que no es lo mismo estar con ella que con Serena- **dijo Alex analizando la forma de acercarse a Michiru...de seguro le preguntaría donde,como, cuando, por qué y sobre todo, con quién se había ido Haruka a esa cabaña

**-No creo que te cueste mucho, Michiru es un amor-**

**-Se nota que la amas mucho, me da gusto por ti...aunque me preocupa un poco el que te vallas a solas con esa masajista-**

**-Yo solo voy a entrenar, no voy hacer nada malo-**

**-Lo se, pero solo te digo que no hagas algo indevido**- dijo Alex en tono serio

**-Sucede algo malo?- **preguntó Haruka extrañado por la reacción de su amigo

**-No...nada...solo que te pido que ya no beses a nadie más, ya ves lo que paso con el señor Hamilton y luego Maritza...se ve que te quiere- **dijo Alex

**-Cómo sabes qué...?-**

**-Osea que tenía razón, Haruka tu sabes lo que haces yo ya no puedo interferir en tus decisiones-**

**-Calma, no volvera a pasar-**

**-Eso espero- **dijo Alex no muy convencido, pero qué podía hacer?...buscar la manera en que Michiru no se enterara

* * *

Michiru se encontraba en su cuarto viendo la foto de Haruka, observaba detenidamente la imagen...sus ojos...se parecían tanto al Kazekage

**-"Se parecen en el color de pelo, en la fuerza de sus brazos...sus brazos son tan cálidos como los de Haruka...su olor...su olor es parecido al de Haruka"- **ante esa idea, Michiru abrio los ojos ante la sorpresa, recordo cuando estuvieron en el escenario Kaleido

**FLASH BACK**

_**-No te preocupes, creo que si sere tu compañera debería de acostumbrarme, no te parece?-**_

_**-No creas, ya somos compañeros, ten por seguro que yo nunca te voy a dejar atrás, asi estemos en una situación difícil, hare todo lo que este a mi alcanze para estar a tu lado, una vez te dije que me encargaría de una cosa que te lástimo hace tiempo, bueno te lo vuelvo a decir, no dejare que nada malo te pase**__- y sin darle tiempo de responder a la ojiazul, se soltó del trapecio, Neptune por inercia cerro los ojos y se aferró más al cuerpo del Kazekage, quien también la apretó un poco más a su cuerpo_

_Neptune al sentir los brazos del Kazekage supo de inmediato que las palabras del rubio fuerón ciertas, se sentía segura y protegida_

**FIN FLASH BACK**

**-"Pudiera ser que Haruka sea..."-**

**-MICHIII HARUKA ESTA AQUI!!!- **se escucho la voz de Hotaru, haciendo que la belleza marina se sobresaltara en su cama, rapidamente se arreglo y bajo a ver a su Ruka

**-Hola Sirena- **dijo Haruka con su hermosa sonrisa

**-Ruka, qué haces aquí?- **preguntó Michiru acercandose al rubio mientras miraba que venía acompañado de Alex **-hola Alex-**

**-Hola Chiru- **dijo Alex entrando a curiosear la sala** -bonita sala Chiru, buen gusto-**

**-Gracias, nunca habías venido verdad?-**

**-Lamentablemente no, la exposición en la galería de Shizu me ha tenido ocupado- **dijo el pelinegro recordando el porque ha estado ocupado y no era precisamente porque hubiera clientes, sino que Shizuru estaba ocupada con una chica llamada Natzuki, había escuchado de ella pero nunca se imagino conocerla en una situación un poco incomoda, por tal motivo se tuvo que hacer cargo de atender la galería** -es un poco complicado pero no tengo nada que hacer en las tardes-**

**-Claro- **dijo Haruka sarcasticamente** - bueno a lo que venía, mañana salgo de viaje por unos días y pues quería saber si quieres venir ahorita a dar un paseo conmigo-**

**-Vas a salir?-**

**-Es un asunto de trabajo, uno de los patrocinadores del equipo quiere que haga una campaña publicitaria y como eso viene en el contrato no puedo negarme-**

**-Ya veo, espero poder ver ese anuncio publicitario-**

**-Jejeje ya veras que si Chiru- **dijo Alex picaramente** - por cierto Chiru, estuve hablando con Shizu hace unos días, luego con Haru y bueno, quería saber si tienes algunos cuadros que se puedan exponer?-**

**-Exponer unos cuadros míos?- **se sorprendio la chica al oir el comentario de Alex, con un gesto ofrecio que el par se sentara

**-Si, creo que sería bueno que empezaras a darte a conocer también como pintora, claro si es que aceptas- **dijo Haruka tomando la mano de Michiru

**-No se que decir Haruka...es la primera vez que me invitan a exponer mis cuadros-**

**-Entonces no lo pienses más Chiru, esta es una gran oportunidad-**

**-Alex tiene razón, la galería de Shizuru es frecuentada por gente importante y eso serviría mucho para que te dieras a conocer mundialmente como pintora-**

**-Si ya te conocen como violinista, ahora que el mundo sepa de la talentosa pintora, Michiru Kaioh!!!- **exclamo Alex en un tono infantil, cosa que le causo gracia a Michiru, quien tuvo que llevarse una mano a la boca para ocultar su risa** -hey!!, todavía que me emociono por ti y tu riendote, que mala-**

**-Jajaja, es que tu actitud me causo gracia y ternura, nunca te había visto asi-**

**-Bueno, creo que de ves en cuando es bueno mostrar diferentes facetas de uno mismo, sería muy aburrido mostrar siempre la misma cara-**

**-Es cierto, de hecho Sirena, Alex es un maestro para mostrar diferentes rostros, un día es serio al otro anda feliz...es multifacetico mi amigo-**

**-Si me doy cuenta- **

**-Jejeje bueno chicos enamorados yo me retiro, voy a la galería- **dijo Alex poniendose de pie** - Chiru piensa bien las cosas y en la semana hablamos, tengo que ir preparando la siguiente exposición dentro de unas semanas, espero que en verdad aceptes-**

**-No te preocupes, lo pensare hoy y mañana te digo de acuerdo?- **dijo Michiru llendó a despedir al pelinegro

**-Me parece bien, Haru nos vemos después, hasta luego-**

**-HASTA LUEGO!!- **dijo la pareja viendo como el pelinegro se iba en su moto

**-Se vino en moto?- preguntó Michiru**

**-Me lo encontre en la calle y quiso venir a conocer un poco tu casa- **dijo Haruka como si fuera algo normal, cuando sabía perfectamente el por qué Alex iba en moto** -Sirena, entonces aceptas salir a pasear conmigo?- **

**-Eso ni se pregunta Haruka Tenoh- **dijo Michiru dandole un corto pero tierno beso en los labios** -ahorita bajo-**

**-**_**Un día volvera, rendido de pasión!!- **_se empezó a escuchar la voz de Hotaru desde su cuarto

**-HOTARUU!!- **luego se escucho la voz de Michiru quien ya no sabía como hacer para que Hotaru no cantara cuando aparecía Haruka...ya encontraria después la manera de evitar pasar por esos momentos

**-"Se ve que ellas 2 se llevan bien"- **pensaba Haruka desde la sala, se puso a observar una pintura que le llamo la atención, ya que solo mostraba la vista al mar en pleno atardecer **-"esa escena...me recuerda a algo que paso hace un año"-**

**FLASH BACK**

_Haruka se encontraba en la playa observando el mar, como siempre y es que tenía algo que le atraía de manera sobrenatural es estar observandolo, sentía como si alguién le llamara_

_**-"Cómo es que algo tan simple tenga ese poder encima de mi**__?"- pensaba Haruka con el ceño fruncido, luego en su cabeza se empezarón a formar unas palabras y las empezó a decir al mar __**- te busco a ti...solo a ti...princesa ven**__- en ese momento el viento hizo acto de presencia y el mar parecia estar agitado, emocionado por la presencia del viento __**- pero qué esta pasando?, qué es este sentimiento?...que estupidez- **__dijo Haruka dandose la vuelta y empezando a caminar hacia su moto_

**FIN FLAS BACK**

**-"Es muy parecido a ese momento"- **pensaba Haruka mientras con su dedo indice acariciaba el cuadro **- "en verdad que Michiru es una gran artista"-**

**-Estoy lista- **se escucho la voz de Michiru quien venía bajando las escaleras** -te gusto el cuadro?-**

**-Si me gusto mucho, me recordo a algo que paso hace tiempo-**dijo Haruka volteando a ver a Michiru

**-Si quieres te lo puedes llevar- dijo **Michiru acercandose a descolgar el cuadro

**-No...no espera, este cuadro se ve muy bien aquí, qué te parece si luego me pintas otro?-**

**-De verdad?, por mi no hay problema en darte este-**

**-No te preocupes, después me daras otro, de acuerdo?-**

**-De acuerdo- **dijo Michiru

**-Bien, vamos- **

Asi la pareja salio del casa de Michiru, siendo seguidos por los ojos color violeta de Hotaru

* * *

Alex se encontraba en la galería platicando y tomando el té con Shizuru, inexplicablemente la castaña se encontraba sin su Natzuki

**-En serio Shizuru?, suena bien-**

**-Ara ara no me creiste?, te dije que ese empresario compraría por lo mínimo 5 fotografías de las grandes...por cierto quiere la de Haruka-**

**-Dile que no, esa fotografía y la de la madre con su bebe no están en venta- **dijo Alex en tono serio

**-Como gustes- **dijo Shizuru con su tranquila voz y una sonrisa, sabía que esas fotos eran importantes para el pelinegro

**-Gracias Shizu, si me permites quiero irme a descansar, no me he sentido bien en estos días-**

**-Se te nota en los ojos, ve a descansar no te proecupes por la galería-**

**-De acuerdo, con permiso- **Alex salio de la galería seguido de la mirada de Shizuru quien lo veía con preocupación, algo molestaba al pelinegro pero no sabía que, se preguntaba si peluchito lo sabría (NA: recuerden que asi le dice Shizu a Haru en el fic xD).

Alex se encontraba caminando con la vista al suelo, no tenía animos para alzarla...en su cabeza solo se escuchaban voces

_**-"Sabes que yo siempre cuidare de ti, mi pequeña conejo"-**_

_**-"Busco lo más importante para la Luna"-**_

_**-"Shondaime...están atacando...el palacio...Beryl...la Tierra...ellos...la reina..la princesa"-**_

Alex se detuvo en una pared y recargo su cabeza cerrando los ojos con fuerza para tratar de seguir escuchando esas voces, solo fue necesario unos segundos para que dejara de oirlas, después de eso siguio con su camino sin fijarse que iba a chocar con una mujer de pelo rizado, no se dio cuenta y sus hombros se tocaron

**-Disculpa jovencito- **dijo la señora

**-No se preocupe- **dijo Alex sin ni siquiera voltearse a mirar a la mujer, pero por alguna extraña razón lo hizo** -"qué es esto?, qué es esta calidez?"- **solo vio como la mujer le sonrio amablemente logrando que el pelinegro también lo hiciera, después de eso siguio caminado

**-Mamá sucede algo?-**

**-Nada Serena, solo estaba viendo a un jovencito que parecía triste, cómo si tuviera muchos problemas- **dijo mamá Ikuko preocupada** -es normal qué a esta edad los jovencitos tengan tantos problemas?- **preguntó a su hija mientras caminaban de lado contrario del que se fue Alex

**-No creo mamá- **dijo Serena, pero en su mente recordo que ella si tenía problemas, ser sailor scout y salvar al planeta del enemigo para después convertirse en reina, casarse con Darien, aunque ese no era problema, tener a Rini, ese si era...y bla bla bla... eran muchas cosas para una jovencita de 16 años

* * *

Haruka y Michiru ya habían regresado de su pequeño paseo de más de 4 horas, ya era de noche y Haruka ya había a Michiru en su casa

**-Qué tal te fue Michiru?- **preguntó Hotaru

**-Me diverti mucho, fuimos al cine - **a su mente vino ciertas escenas que no tenían que ver con la película** - luego fuimos a un parque, comimos helado...fue maravilloso-**

**-Se ve que Haruka es una persona dulce- **dijo Setsuna saliendo de la cocina con su mandil, Michiru cuando la vio sonrio al recordar que Haruka lo había usadoanteriormente,no pudo ocultar una risita al recordar al rubio** -qué sucede Michiru?, qué es tan gracioso?-**

**-Jajaja nada Set, solo recorde algo lindo-**

**-O más bien a alguién lindo- **dijo Hotaru logrando que la chica se sonrojara** -acerte!!, me preguntó en que andaras pensando Michiru-**

**-Yo...yo...este...bueno...no es lo que piensas Hotaru- **dijo toda roja Michiru

**-Aja- **dijo la pequeña

**-Mejor vamos a cenar- **dijo Michiru tratando de sonar enojada por el comentario de Hotaru

Con eso basto para que las 3 se pusieran a cenar en "calma" con los comentarios de Hotaru, después de cenar y ordenar la cocina entre las 3, todas se fueron a dormir a sus respectivos cuartos.

En el cuarto de Hotaru, la pequeña ya se encontraba acostada y lista para dormirse, solo estaba alumbrada con una pequeña lampara sobre su mesita de noche mientras leía un libro, al poco rato se durmio. La pequeña soñaba con su papá, deseaba que pronto saliera del hospital y poder vivir nuevamente con el ya que el profesor Tomoe había caido en estado de coma un día después de que Setsuna fuera por la bebe Hotaru, hasta ese entonces había estado en ese estado...pero su sueño pronto cambio por uno nada alegre

-_**Dónde estoy?-**_

-_**Vaya, pero qué tenemos aquí?, nada más y nada menos que la pequeña sailor de la destrucción, Sailor Saturn-**_

**_-Quién eres tu?- _**_preguntó Hotaru buscando a su alrededor a la persona que le había hablado, supo que era una mujer por la voz_

_-**Ah no te preocupes por saber quien soy, conformate con que soy tu peor pesadilla**- en ese momento Hotaru pudo ver esos ojos que le producían miedo_

_-**Tu...tu...eres...eres...-**_

**_-Yo, yo, yo qué eh?, jajaja me tienes miedo pequeña?, que interesante-_**

**_-Yo...yo...yo no te tengo miedo- _**_en ese momento se dio cuenta de que portaba su traje de sailor por lo tanto también llevaba su hoz - **dime de una vez quien eres?-**_

_-**Ya te dije, soy tu peor pesadilla**- dijo la voz, Saturn por más que buscaba verle la cara o algo que le indicara quien era no lograba conseguirlo, solo veía como sus ojos la miraban de una forma tan fría, pero no solo eso sino con odio? - **crees que te odio pequeña?-**_

_-**Qué?, cómo es qué...?-**_

_-**Veo la curiosidad y la duda en tus ojos, pero no te preocupes, claro que te odio y no solo a ti, también a las demas sailors**- la pequeña sailor solo se le quedo viendo fijamente, por qué odiaba a las sailors?, bueno a esa pregunta luego le buscaria respuesta porque ahora estaba viendo algo que no le gusto -**te gusta?, porque a mi me encanta, creo que es una excelente obra de arte, no crees?-**_

**_-Qué paso aquí?, qué...es...esto?- _**_si la pequeña tuvo valor hace un momento, ahora lo había perdido, lo que estaba viendo no le gustaba_

**_-Qué es?, acaso no lo sabes?, esto es lo que estupidamente llaman Tokyo de Cristal...bueno lo era porque ahora solo son preciosos recuerdos de esa tontería jajaja-_**

**_-Tokyo de Cristal no es una tontería-_**

**_-A no?, no es una tontería pensar que la Tierra y la Luna puedan estar juntos después de lo que este planeta le hizo a la Luna?, pensar que este planeta de ineptos pueda unirse con la Luna se le puede considerar como traición, sabías eso?-_**

**_-No es traición cuando la princesa de la Luna a decidido unir su vida con el principe Endymion-_**

**_-Endymion ese inutíl bueno para nada, no me digas que quieres ser gobernada por un idiota que ni siquiera es capas de proteger a su familia?, si no mira a tu alrededor- _**_Saturn hizo lo que esa persona le dijo y miro, a lo lejos observo a una niña de cabello rosa muy querida por ella_

_-**Rini**- dijo en voz baja al ver a la pequeña de rodillas llorando junto a un cuerpo -**RINIIIIII!!!**- Saturn corrio para poder estar cerca de su amiga y lo que vio no le gusto -**Se...Sere...Serena**-_

_-**Mamá, no me dejes-**_

**_-Pequeña...dama-_**

**_-Papá...papá también me dejo...por qué?...POR QUEEE??!!-_**

**_-Pobre enjendro rosadito, llora por las estupideces de sus padres- _**_Saturn miró donde estaba la persona que le hablaba y se fijo que estaba sentada en un trono el cual tenía grabado el símbolo de la Tierra_

_-**Quitate de ahí!!- **exclamo la sailor de la destrucción apuntando con su hoz a la sombra, luego miro hacia abago y vio que la sombra tenía los pies encima del Rey Endymion_

_-**Pobre diablo, me preguntó si murio defendiendo a su familia, amigos, a su gente...o por tratar de salvar su vida?- **sus ojos observarón alredor del cuerpo de Endymion -**ya decía yo que este inutíl trato de esconderse, mientras que todas las sailors se sacrificarón para poder protegerlo...incluso la reina lo hizo- **con su pie empezo a mover el cuerpo sin vida de Endymion -**que divertido, parece mi muñeco de trapo jajaja-**_

**_-Dejalo en paz!!- _**_la pequeña iba a enterrar su hoz en el abdomen de la sombra pero algo se lo impidio _

_-**No estás muy chica para jugar con eso?, primera y última vez que intentas atacarme de esa manera**- Saturn se dio cuenta que esa persona se ponía de pie y de su espalda sacaba una katana -**eres una niña muy linda, lastima que tengas que morir- **la sombra había colocado la hoja de la espada en el cuello de la chica, para después disimular que le iba a cortar el cuello_

Hotaru despertó de su sueño muy exaltada, no grito para no despertar a Michiru y a Setsuna, pero bien sabía que pudo haberlo hecho

-"**Esto qué significa?...Serena y Darien estaran bien?"- **pensaba la pequeña, a su mente vino la imagen de Rini llorando junto a una moribunda Neo Reina Serenity

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Haruka fue al hotel a buscar a Maritza quien ya llevaba unos minutos esperando

**-Hola- **dijo Haruka a cierta distancia de Maritza

**-Cómo te sientes?- **dijo Maritza acercandose a Haruka

**-Eh...bien...muy bien...cómo estas?- **decía Haruka tratando de mantener distancia con la chica

**-Preocupada por ti-**

**-No es necesaria tanta preocupación Maritza-**

**-Claro que si, me diste un susto de muerte ayer- **dijo la chica acariciando el rostro de Haruka

**-No exageres, solo fue un simple dolor-**

**-Un simple dolor??!!- **exclamo la masajista** -pudo ser un infarto, no puedes decirme eso ahora, ni siquiera podías sostenerte en pie-**

**-Eh...si bueno eso...es cierto, pero eso ya paso, tranquila- **Haruka le guiño un ojo a la chica, pero eso no la dejo tranquila

**-Estare tranquila cuando te vea bien por mas de 96 horas seguidas-**

-**Ya veras que estare bien, traes todo lo que vallas a necesitar?-**

**-Si todo, podemos irnos cuando quieras-**

**-Bueno vamos, deja que te ayude- **dice Haruka tomando la maleta de la chica, pero esta tomo su mano

**-No deja yo la llevo tu tienes que descansar- **decía sin soltar la mano de Haruka

-**Insisto, bastantes problemas te cause ayer con Layla**- dice sin soltar la maleta

-**No te preocupes por eso, en un momento dado puedo conseguir otro trabajo, pero ya suelta esa maleta, yo la llevo**-

-**No la voy a soltar, me siento bien, ademas no puedes dejar tu trabajo en los hoteles Hamilton**

-**No dije que lo dejaria, solo en caso necesario, si a Layla y sus celos se le ocurren pedirle a su papi que me despidan**- dijo Maritza con tono molesto

-**No creo, pero ya no pelees con Layla es buena chica**-

-**Yo no inicie la pelea fue ella y sus celos enfermisos- **trato de defenderse la chica

-**Celos?, bueno si tu dices, vamos al auto**-

**-Vamos pero se que te diste cuenta- **decía Maritza

-**Mmm la verdad no preste mucha atencion, fue Alex quien me dijo**-

-**Ella es otro porblema, se puso practicamente de su lado, parece que Alex aprecia demasiado a tu novia**- dijo Maritza cruzandose de brazos

-**Aprecia a todo mundo**- trato de defender al pelinegro

**-De verdad? a mi perece no aprecierme mucho, pero bueno eso no importa, me importas tu**- eso lo dijo de manera…coqueta

- **Eh...si bueno, sube al auto**- Haruka noto el tono en que dijo eso

-**Si me importa mucho tu salud**-

-**Ah...que bien...gracias por preocuparte por mi**- decía Haruka tratando de huir de esa situación

**-No tienes nada que agradecer, mi preocupación es algo natural**- dijo tratando de dar a entender el por qué de su preocupación

-**Cierto, tu campo de trabajo tiene que ver mucho con la salud**- pero parece que Haruka no lo entendio

-**Si tambien eso**- éxito no obtenido, ambas subieron al auto de Haruka, quien logro quedarse con la maleta y la acomodo en la cajuela. Ya en el auto, ambas no hablaban, hasta que Maritza decidio romper el silencio

-**Hace cuanto conoces a Alex?-**

-**Mmm, no tiene mucho, como unos 7 meses, es muy importante para mi**- dijo Haruka sin mirar a la chica

**-Me di cuenta y tu para ella, ¿porque es ella verdad?- **preguntó la masajista, logrando que Haruka le prestara atención

**-Eh?...si es mujer al igual que yo...no digas nada sobre eso**-

**-Lo se no te preocupes no dire nada, también es ella quien te pide vigilar a esa niñas ¿verdad?- **pregunto con cierto tono molesto

**-No...las 2 lo hacemos, ambas debemos estar al pendiente de ellas**-

-**Ya veo, pero eso esta perjudicando tu salud física y emocional**-

**-Emocional?- **preguntó Haruka

-**Si emocional, el estress que tienes no solo es provocado por la actividad fisica tambien estas en un constante estres emocional, pero no se si es por esas niñas, por la persona especial que te pide las cuides o por tu novia**- dijo Maritza

**-Mmm es cierto...me preocupan esas niñas, que nada malo les pase, no fallarle a esa persona especial y mi novia...lo unico que quiero es protegerla...pero me cuesta trabajo llevar esta vida**- dijo Haruka golpeando el volante

-**Dime una cosa ,tu novia sabe de esa persona especial y tu mision?- **pregunto la masajista

-**No lo sabe...aun no se lo he dicho**- dijo con un tono de culpa

-**Por eso es mas dificl para ti, llevas una doble vida, a puesto a que sientes algo de culpa por ocultarle ese tipo de cosas**- la masajista se había dado cuenta de la molestia que tenía Haruka

-**Asi es...ella ha sido tan buena conmigo desde el primer día que la conoci que el mentirle me lastima, me cuesta trabajo poder verla a los ojos y hacer como si nada pasara**- Maritza se dio cuenta que Haruka acelero un poco más

-**Lo imagine, tienes que contarle o será muy dificil para ti seguir con esa doble vida, ayer tu corazon te dio un llamado de alerta, el cuerpo es sabio y sabe lo que le hace daños, no hagas caso omiso a esas señales**-

-**Lo tendre en cuenta, ahora lo unico que me importa es acabar con todo esto**-

**-Espero que puedas acabar con todo y no que todo acabe contigo, llevas una gran responabilidad a cuestas, pero cuentas conmigo para lo que quieras**- Maritza pone su mano sobre la de Haruka, la cual estaba en la palanca de velocidades

-**Gracias**- Haruka se sonroja, pero aleja su mano -**pero no quiero que te metas en esto**-

-**Por que no? dejame ayudarte**- insistía Maritza

-**Lo siento pero no, no puedo**- dijo Haruka en tono serio

-**Dame una razón valida y dejare de insistir-**

**-Es algo que no entenderias**- decía Haruka con el mismo tono

-**Tan tonta crees que soy?- **preguntó ofendida

-**No es eso, si no que es algo complicado**- Haruka trataba de justificar sus palabras

-**Tenemos mucho tiempo y tienes toda mi atencion solo para ti**- lo dijo de forma insinuante y sujerente

**-To...toda?**- ante esi Haruka se puso un poco nervioso

-**Si Haruka toda**- volvio a insinuarsele

-**Ah....eh de acuerdo...mira una gasolinera, necesito checar algo**- dijo Haruka cuando de lejos diviso una gasolinera que le sirvió para desviarse del tema

-**Claro, no hay problema**- Maritza se había dado cuenta de las intenciones de Haruka, pero eso no se lo iba a decir

-**Eh si...disculpa ahorita vengo...voy a buscar unas cosas**-

**-Te acompaño, sirve que estiro un poco las piernas**-

-**Si...como gustes**- Haruka sale del auto y le va a abrir la puerta

-**Muchas gracias**- Maritza toma la mano que Haruka le ofrece, cuando intenta salir se le dobla el tobillo y cae en los brazos de Haruka

**-Estas bien?, no te lastimaste?**- pregunta Haruka mientras sostiene a Maritza de la cintura

-**Estoy bien gracias por detenerme-** la chica se empieza a acercar peligrosamente al rostro de Haruka

-**Ma...Maritza...qué...qué haces?-** dice Haruka en estado nervioso

-**Esto**- Maritza al ver la confusión de Haruka aprovecha para besarle en los labios

-**No...no**- trata de interrumpir el beso -**esto no esta bien**-

-**Lo se perdon, pero no lo pude evitar**-

-**Voy al baño**- dijo Haruka empezando a caminar con dirección al baño

-**Si claro, te espero**-

-**De acuerdo**- Haruka se fue rapidamente hacia los baños, mientras Maritza lo miraba divertida

* * *

Alex se encontraba despierto, Haruka se había ido temprano y quizo despedirse de Tenoh, sabía que Haruka iba a esforzarse demás y eso le preocupaba un poco, pero no podía hacer nada, era decisión de Haruka y solo le quedaba apoyarlo

-**Haruka, espero que lo consigas, se que eres capaz de conseguir con éxito lo que te propones pero esto ya es diferente, el tiempo se acaba y no estoy muy seguro de como es que se vallán desarrollando las cosas**- se decía Alex mientras observaba el cielo - **"creo que yo también tengo que esforzarme, no es correcto que deje a Haruka con toda esta carga, además no quiero que se vuelva a repetir lo de aquella vez"-** pensaba el pelinegro antes de observar su mano y besar un anillo similar al de Haruka, cuando lo beso una luz plateada lo cubrió dejándolo vestido como la primera sombra de Akatsuki, solo que esta vez no llevaba puesta la mascara, al fin y al cabo su verdadero traje no era ese - **asi esta mejor**- dijo el pelinegro antes de sentarse en la posición de la flor de loto y cerrar sus ojos para poder concentrarse a lo que Alex llamaba su entrenamiento personal, aunque Haruka sabía que Alex se ponía asi para recordar parte de su pasado y poder recuperar parte de sus poderes...pero lo que realmente quería era recordar sus buenos tiempos en el Milenio de Plata, solo tenía que concentrarse para conseguirlo

-_**Estas aquí!!, me da tanto gusto poder verte- **_

**_-A mi también, además quedamos que yo siempre estaría contigo, no es asi pri-ce-sa?- _**_la voz era de Alex, aunque su apariencia era de una niña de 12 años_

**_-Jajaja, es cierto me da gusto oir eso...ven te quiero mostrar algo- _**_una niña de la misma edad de Alex le tomo la mano y ambas empezarón a correr por un corredor que al parecer estaba a las afueras de un castillo_

**_-A dónde vamos?- _**_pregunta Alex sin poder ocultar una sonrisa_

**_-Vamos a los jardines- _**_fué lo unico que dijo antes de llegar a un extenso jardín rodeado de varios rosales de distintos colores - **que te parece?-**_

_-**Ah, sigo viendo lo mismo que vi hace unas semanas**-_

_-**Mira de cerca- **dijo la niña mientras se arrodillaba junto a un rosal blanco **- ya viste?**_

**_-Esta naciendo otra rosa- _**_dijo Alex poniendose a la altura de la niña - **la inocencia y la pureza representadas de color blanco en esta rosa que esta por nacer-**_

**_-La esperanza de la Luna, mi madre dice que cuando nace una rosa blanca significa que el futuro de una princesa es prometedor, lleno de esperanza y amor-_**

**_-En eso tiene razón, oseá que esta rosa te representa a ti, no es cierto?- _**_dijo la pelinegra mientras observaba a la niña de enfrente_

_-**Eso dice, pero yo pienso que esta rosa nos representa a ti y a mi- **dijo la pequeña observando a la pelinegra -**tu sabes por qué verdad?**_

**_-Comprendo, tu y yo somos una misma-_**

**_-PRINCESAA!!- _**_se escuchó la voz de una mujer a lo lejos_

**_-Jejeje es hora de que me retire-_**

**_-Te volvere a ver?-_**

**_-Por supuesto- _**

**_-Tu y yo...- _**_la pequeña niña levanto su dedo meñique_

**_-Luz y obscuridad...- _**_mientras que la pelinegra juntaba también su dedo meñique con el de la niña_

_-**Juntas por y para siempre!!- **exclamaron las 2 pequeñas con tiernas sonrisas en sus rostros_

Alex seguía con sus ojos cerrados, se podía ver una sonrisa en su rostro, sus recuerdos más alegres empezarón a fluir en su mente

-**_Deja de esconderte en ese pilar-_**

**_-No es justo princesa, como supiste donde estaba?- _**_ahora se veía a la pelinegra con una apariencia de 16 años y su pelo negro recogido en cola de caballo, mientras vestía un pantalón negro y una camisa blanca de manga larga _

_-**Tengo que decirte lo que es más que obvio?- **dijo la chica - **disculpa pero es que estoy nerviosa**-_

**_-Qué pasa?- _**_entonces se puso a pensar_**_ - ah ya recuerdo, crees que sea malo lo que te valla a decir la reina?-_**

**_-No creo, escuche decir que esta preocupada porque las sailors estan empezando a demostrarse debiles, apenas y pueden pelear...la edad esta empezando dar muestras de su existencia-_**

**_-Jajaja es cierto...ejem disculpa... pero es que es la verdad, además de eso el poder de sus respectivos planetas están empezando a consumar parte de su fuerza, belleza y jueventud-_**

**_-Eso es lo que me preocupa, se supone que todas ellas son de mi edad...bueno solo Sailor Plut es mayor- _**_dijo la jovencita llevandose una mano a la cabeza - **el punto es que todas son muy jovenes para...morir-**_

_-**Tranquila, recuerdas lo que he estado haciendo?-**_

_-**Lo conseguiste?-**_

_-**Por supuesto, mira- **la chica le extendio la mano **- aún me falta para perfeccionar esto pero...creo que sera suficiente para poder ir hablar con la reina- **_

**_-Es hermosa, espero que esto funcione- _**_dijo la chica mientras se acercaba a tomar la rosa blanca que se encontraba en la mano de la chica pelinegra -**por qué siento que hay un inconveniente con esta rosa?-**_

_-**El único defecto de todo esto es que se necesita parte de nuestra energía vital, no podriamos contar con el apoyo de un planeta-**_

**_-Eso tu y yo ya lo sabiamos, por eso he pensado en que si mamá acepta tal vez con el Cristal de Plata puedan ser protegidos-_**

**_-Segura?, recuerda que el poder del Cristal es muy poderoso-_**

**_-Lo se, pero no importa con tal de que pueda proteger a gente inocente y buena como tu-_**

Los recuerdos de Alex habían cambiado, ahora se veía de 20 años y con el pelo un poco más largo, pero ahora portaba una especie de gabardina de color negro

-**_Has aparecido, como siempre detrás de mi-_**

**_-Tu sabes que soy como tu sombra-_**

**_-De hecho lo eres- _**_solto una sonrisita la chica _**_- esto cada vez es más agotador- _**_dijo llevandose una mano a su vientre de 8 meses de embarazada _**_- pero estoy tan feliz-_**

**_-Puedo?- _**_la pelinegra se acerco a la chica quien asintio con la cabeza, se agallo y puso su cabeza en el abultado vientre _**_-puedo sentir una gran calidez, esta pequeña traera muchas alegrías a nuestro reino y sobre todo a nuestras vidas-_**

**_-Esta pequeña traera grandes cosas a este Universo...estoy segura que ella sera como una luz de esperanza-_**

**_-Puedo ver en tus ojos una gran preocupación...crees qué algo malo le pueda llegar a pasar?-_**

**_-No lo se, últimamente he sentido como se empieza a formar una energía maligna proveniente de la Tierra-_**

**_-La Tierra?-_**

**_-Si, es extraño...no se que pensar, puede que solo este sintiendo eso por mi estado- _**_acaricio su vientre con mucho amor_

_-**Qué es lo que te preocupa realmente?, si crees que algo malo la lastimara ten por seguro que no sera asi, yo me encargare de protegerla-**_

**_-Lo haremos las 2- _**_dijo la joven alzando su dedo meñique_

**_-Por siempre y para siempre!!- _**_ambas entrelazaron sus dedos_

_-**Pase lo que pase yo las protegere a las 2, Reina Serenity**-_

_-**Gracias...Shondaime Tsukikage-**_

Hasta ahí dejo de recordar

_-"_**Shondaime Tsukikage, primera sombra de la Luna ****"- **pensaba Alex, mientras seguía concentrando su energía

* * *

Michiru se encontraba en su estudio de pintura pensando que hacer, pintar un nuevo cuadro o buscar los que ya había hecho

-"**Qué debería de hacer?"- **pensaba la chica, podía dar los cuadros ya hechos, solo sería cuestión de darles un retoque; de pronto tuvo una visión - **"y esto?, qué significa?"-**

**-_Neptune- _**_se escuchó una voz, para los oidos de Michiru de una mujer muy dulce _

_-**Quién eres?-**_

**_-Alguién que formo parte de tu pasado en el antiguo Milenio de Plata- _**_Michiru rapidamente supo quien erá esa persona_

**_-Tu eres...eres Uranus verdad?, ERES URANUS?? DIMELO!!- _**_Michiru no sabía por qué se sentía tan molesta, angustiada...era raro ya que era una combinación de sentimientos que no sabía como expresar lo que sentía, solo sabía que de sus ojos empezaban a brotar lagrimas_

_-**Habría diferencia si te digo quien soy?- **Michiru trataba de buscar de donde provenía esa voz que por extraño que pareciese le producía paz y una gran tranquilidad, a pesar del montón de sentimientos encontrados que tenía -**princesa no llores...me parte el alma verte así-**_

**_-Uranus por qué?,...por qué no estás conmigo?...te necesito- _**_Michiru ó más bien Neptune, calló de rodillas y se llevo sus 2 manos al rostro para cubrir las lagrimas que corrían_

**_-Perdoname, se qué en el pasado te jure que siempre estariamos juntas sin importar lo que pasara...que estariamos juntas por toda la eternidad-_**

**_-Y entonces?...por qué no podemos estar juntas?...quiero saberlo...dime por favor-_**

**_-Eso es algo que no puedo decirte- _**_Michiru vio como una persona cubierta por una luz azul marino se acercaba a ella, le tomaba el rostro y la besaba tiernamente en los labios - **aroma a mar...Neptune te voy a pedir algo-**_

**_-Qué es?-_**

**_-Diga lo que diga Plut, no esperes por mi...en esta época tu y yo no podremos estar juntas- _**_y otra vez sintió com la besaba en los labios...como si fuera el último beso - **te amare por siempre...mi princesa de los mares-**_

**_-Qué?- _**_fué lo único que logro decir antes de que todo desapareciera _

_-_**Uranus- **solo alcanzo a pronunciar ese nombre antes de desmayarse, mientras que en la ventana se podía observar un halcón blanco observando parado en un poste de luz

* * *

Haruka se encontraba en los baños refrescandose la cara cuando sintio algo en su pecho

**-"Qué es lo que pasa?, esta opresión en el pecho es muy diferente a las que he tenido"- **a su mente vino el nombre de Michiru -"**estarás bien Sirena?"- **Haruka termino de mojarse el rostro para salir y encontrase con Maritza regarda en la puerta del carro -**nos vamos?-**

**-Si claro-**

-**Vamos, no falta mucho, solo 2 horas**- Haruka se había puesto sus lentes obscuros, se acerco a donde estaba la chica para abrirle la puerte y ayudarla a subir

**-2 horas de camino, bueno con un piloto de F1 conduciendo deben pasar volando-**

-**Si tu dices...por cierto ya comiste algo?- **Haruka apenas se acordo que tenía que preguntar si su acompañante había desayunado

**-No, tuve unas cosas que hacer y sali corriendo para el hotel, no me dio tiempo- **a la chica le aparecio un ligero rubor en el rostro

-**Bueno...mmm creo que hay unos pequeños locales de comida a las orillas de la carretera, quieres comer algo ahí o esperar a que lleguemos al pueblo?-**

**-Mmm no se, haz comido en alguno de esos locales?- **preguntó no muy convencida

-**Mmm la verdad no, pero no quiero que te estes aguantando el hambre**-

**-Eres muy considerada, gracias, entonces comamos algo ahi-**

Haruka había manejado otros 30 minutos hasta llegar a los locales de comida que había mencionado, entraron a uno y rapidamente les atendieron

-**Bueno**- Haruka queria preguntar algo - **este Maritza**- Haruka no sabía como hacer la pregunta

**-Si dime- **preguntó Maritza

**-Por que me has besado?- **logro decir Haruka mientras les servían de comer

**-No es obvio?- **la pregunta la sorprendio y a la vez la ofendio un poco

-**Qué cosa?**- pregunto inocentemente mientras empezaba a comer

**-Que me gustas, desde que te conoci en México me interese en ti, pero como dijiste que el amor no era para ti te deje ir totamente-**

-**Yo?, pero como?**- Haruka casi se atraganta con su comida cuando supo la respuesta

**-Si tu, llamalo amor a primera vista si quieres, pero en cuanto te conoci más, más me interese en ti y ahora despues de volver a verte mi interes crecio más si se podia-**

-**Pero...sabes que tengo pareja- **dijo Haruka tratando de salir de su asombro

**-Si lo se, pero tu mejor que nadie debes saber que en el corazón no se manda y que la razon no tiene cabida-**

-**Si me imagino-** hizo una pausa**- osea que me amas, vaya no me lo imaginaba**- decía mientras tomaba agua

**-Bueno en Mexico nunca te demostre nada, pero espero eso no te incomode-**

**-Bueno solo un poco, te confieso algo?- **Haruka por alguna extraña razón necesitaba decir esto a alguien, se dio cuenta que podía confiar en Maritza

**-Si, te escucho-**

-**Ni siquiera se por qué tengo novia...la amo si y todo...pero no la meresco... no se que hacer con ella**- dijo mirando hacia otra parte, decir eso le incomodaba

**-Como que no la mereces?- **preguntó sorprendida Maritza

-**Es dificil de explicarlo, pero si te puedo asegurar que tarde o temprano la voy a lastimar**- Haruka decidio mirar su comida

**-No creo que tu puedas lastimar a alguien que amas, no es tu forma de ser- **dijo Maritza tratando de animar al rubio

-**Sabes, ya una vez lo hice, estoy seguro de eso**-

**-Me pregunto como lo hiciste antes si no creias en el amor?, o fue por eso que creias tu no habias nacido para amar?- **pregunto la chica logrando captar la mirada de Haruka

-**Es dificil que lo entiendas, pero hace mucho tiempo fui una persona capaz de amar, en ese entonces era una persona feliz**-

**-Y que paso?-**

-**La deje...cuando me pidio que no lo hiciera, pero no podia quedarme...todo era por su bien...pero cuando volvi por ella...ella...- **en el rostro de Haruka se podía ver sentimientos de culpa

**-Ella que?-**

-**Ella...murio**- la voz de Haruka se entrecorto al decir que la persona que más amo había muerto

**-Lo siento... yo no esperaba algo así, pero hubiera cambiado eso de haberte quedado? yo creo que todos tenemos un destino-**

-**Si me hubiera quedado la hubiera protegido, ese dia...ese maldito dia...pero no estaba...yo y mi maldita ambicion de demostrar que soy la mejor**- Haruka golpeó la mesa ante el recuerdo, mostraba impotencia, dolor, coraje...pero sobre todo una infinita tristeza

**-No creo, como te dije todos tenemos un destino y ese era el de las dos, uno muy cruel, pero no puedes culparte por eso, no puedes salvar sola a todo el mundo- **decía Maritza buscando la forma de que Haruka dejara de sentirse mal

-**Tal ves no...pero de que me sirve un mundo sin ella?...todo lo que fui...mis deseos de ser mejor eran por ella...y asi le page...dejandola sola cuando me pidio...más bien me suplico que no lo hiciera y yo no la escuche**-

**-todos cometemos errore, lo importante es aprender de ellos y levantarnos, no tortures con el pasado, vive el presente intensamente porque no sabes que depare el futuro-**

-**Mi futuro?...yo no tengo futuro**- Haruka sonrio con ironía

**-Claro que tienes futuro, todos lo tenemos, no sabemos si sera bueno o malo asi que a dsifrutar lo que se tiene-**

-**Pues yo no lo tengo y si lo tuviera seria malo**- decía Haruka dando por hecho que asi sería su destino

**-Si tan seguro estas que será malo, qué ganas torturandote y dejando que las cosas buenas de la vida pasen de largo?-**

-**Por que es algo que por mas que intento olvidar no puedo, esta clavado en mi mente y en mi corazon**-

**-Pero solo te haces daño, es algo qeu paso y punto, ha seguir adelante y no cometer el mismo error- **dijo Maritza colocando su mano sobre la de Haruka

-**Que sencillo, pero no es asi**- pero Haruka retiro su mano delicadamente

**-Nadie dijo que fuera sencillo, es un duelo que tienes que superar y tienes la fortaleza para hacerlo.-**

-**Mira dejemos las cosas asi como estan**- Haruka ya había pedido la cuenta, era hora de seguir con el trayecto hacia la cabaña, pronto le trajeron la cuenta y se puso de pie seguido de Maritza

**-No te a convencere en 10 minutos y menos con esa actitud fatalista que tienes, pero se que mis palabras estaran dando vueltas en tu mente, pero cambiemos el tema, de que quieres hablar?- **pregunta cuando ambos chicos ya entán dentro del auto

**-Realmente no se...cualquier cosa esta bien**- dijo Haruka mientras encendía el auto, realmente le daba igual de que hablaran

**-Tu dime-**

-**La verdad me da igual ...escoge tu**-

**-Mmm dejame ver....platicame de tu relacion Layla Hamilton- **Maritza quería saber que pasaba entre Haruka y Layla...al fin y al cabo no le había gustado el trato que recibio de la rubia

**-Ella que?- **preguntó Haruka sin entender la pregunta

**-Como qué!!?? estaba super celosa cuando supo que vendria contigo a este viaje-**

-**Layla celosa?, no tiene por qué, te habras confundido**- dijo Haruka sin dar importancia a ese hecho

**-Para nada, si las miradas mataran no estaria aqui y esa insistencia en hablar de Michiru, estaba mas que celosa-**

-**Buen punto, pero no tengo nada que ver con ella, solo es mi amiga**- Haruka seguía con la vista en el camino

**-Te aseguro que ella te ve como algo mas-** Maritza se cruzo de brazos...no podía creer que Haruka no se diera cuenta de que Layla quería algo más que una amistad

-**No creo pero si tu dices**-

**-Claro que si, se ve a simple vista, va a querer conquistarte y no la culpo-**

-**No la creo capaz, lo creo de ti**- dijo Haruka mirando de reojo a Maritza

**-Me vas a decir que Layla anunca te ha robado un beso?- **Maritza miro con curiosidad a Haruka esperando a ver que respondía

-**Eh?...ah si bueno...una vez...pero solo fue un ligero toquecito**- ante la pregunta, Haruka recordo que si había besado a Layla...pero fue un beso de desquite, nada serio

**-Mmm si tu lo dices, pero en cualquier oportunidad se convierte en algo mas- **no quedo muy convencida de la respuesta

-**Estas celosa de Layla?-**

**-De Layla, de Michiru y de cuanta fanatica tienes, tu no lo estarias de los pretendientes de Michiru?-**

-**Mmm...tendria que estarlo?-**pregunto Haruka encogiendose de hombros

**-Si realmente la amas si, aunque sea un poquito, se que tambien le debes tener confianza pero creo que ella sentiría celos de Layla o de mi si se entera de ciertas cosas- **Maritza no podía creer la actitud de Haruka

-**Es cierto, la verdad si sentiria celos, jamas los he sentido, y bueno tarde o temprano sabra que me han robado besos**-

**-Se lo diras?- **sin duda no lo podía creer

-**Supongo**-

**-Tan honesta y sincera como siemprre, y dices que no la merces? Haru tu mereces ser Feliz y mucho-**

**-Otra que me dice lo mismo, esta bien tratare de serlo**- Haruka no podía creer que existiera gente que quería que fuera feliz...acaso no podían ver que ser feliz le estaba prohibido?

**-Quien mas te lo ha dicho?-**

-**Solo 2 personas muy queridas por mi-**

**-Bueno es porque tenemos razon-**

-**Puede, pero es que esto es tan complicado**- Haruka empezaba a incomodarse con la platica

**-Tu lo haces complicado, tu no te permites ser feliz y te castigas por algo que ya no puedes cambiar y que seguramente no hubieras cambiado-**

**-Pude haberlo hecho, pero no...quisas y tengas razon, pero por lo menos pude haber estado con ella, verla por ultima vez y decirle todo lo que sentia por ella-**

**-Bueno hazlo ahora con esa persona tan especial que tienes, si es que sientes lo mismo-**

-**Trato, pero me cuesta trabajo intentar ser feliz**- y era cierto, estaba con Michiru, pero no se sentía completamente a gusto

**-Ya te dije que no seria facil y menos con tanta culpa que sientes, lo primero es quitarte esa culpa, dejar el pasado en lo que es, pasado-**

-**Eso lo se, pero la culpa no me la quitare hasta que cumpla con lo que se me pidio**-

**-Es una misión demasiado peligrosa y terminaras dejando a esa persona sola otra vez si te pasa algo.-**

-**Es por eso que no queria enamorarme, no quiero dejar a nadie atras, pero esto es inevitable**- Haruka golpeo el volante recordando el juramente que se había hecho antes de empezar con su misión

**-Dimelo a mi-**

-**Comprendo...ya llegamos a donde te decia**- Haruka a lo lejos pudo ver una cabaña...su cabaña rodeada de arboles y más al fondo estaba una laguna

**-Es un lugar hermoso Haruka-**

-**Te gusto?**- Haruka se había bajado del auto y ahora ayudaba a Maritza a que lo hiciera

**-Por supuesto, se respira tranquiladad-**

-**Es lo que quiero, tranquilidad**-

**-Y lo que necesitas, buen susto me diste ayer-**

-**Que no fue nada**-

**-NO FUE NADA?! casi te infartas y yo junto contigo.-**

-**Si?, bueno insisto, no fue nada**-

**-Claro que fue algo ya te dije que son señales que manda nuestro organismo para que nos cuidemos y le pongamos mas atención, solo espero que si tomes estos dias como vacaciones relajantes y nadie nos interrumpa- **lo dijo de manera...insinuante

-**Nadie lo hara, tenlo por seguro- **pero Haruka no lo noto

**-Entonces entremos a desempacar y acomodarnos además debes estar cansada del viaje-**

-**Si tienes razon, vamos adentro y te muestro tu cuarto**-

**-Si gracias, esta vez yo llevo mi equipaje-**

-**Deja yo lo llevo-**

**-No ya hiciste demasiados esfuerzos el dia de hoy-**

**-Dame esa maleta**-

**-Que no, proemti cuidarte y eso voy a hacer, asi tenga que amarrarte a la cama- **sentencio la chica y se fue al cuarto que Haruka le había señalado...por desgracia para ella estaba un poco retirado del cuarto de Haruka, pero no podía hacer nada ya que los demas cuartos estaban ocupados por diferentes muebles

* * *

Michiru empezaba a abrir sus ojos, se sentía confundida y mareada

-**Michiru- **escucho una voz un poco parecida a la de Haruka, femenina pero grave -**al fin despertaste Chiru**-

**-A...Alex?- **la ojiazul trato de enfocar su vista al pelinegro quien se encontraba sentado en una silla junto a su cama -**do...donde estoy?-**

-**Estas en tu cuarto, el jovén Hatake me ayudo a traerte hasta aquí**- se escuchó la voz de Setsuna entrando con un vaso de agua

-**Qué...me paso?-**

**-Te desmayaste en tu estudio, ignoro cuanto tiempo habras estado inconciente porque yo no estaba en la casa, pero cuando llegue encontre a este jovencito que dijo que quería hablar contigo-**

**-Jejeje supongo que nuestra plática esperara hasta mañana Chiru- **el pelinegro se pone de pie disupuesto a irse **-hasta luego Michiru, mucho gusto en conocerla señorita Meioh-**

**-Mucho gusto joven Hatake, gracias por su ayuda-**

**-No fue nada, además tengo ordenes precisas de cuidar a la señorita Kaioh de parte de un angelito rubio- **Alex le guiño un ojo a Michiru provocando que esta se sonrojara -** con permiso señoritas-**

**-Pasa- **dijeron las 2 chicas mientras veían salir al pelinegro del cuarto de Michiru

-**Se ve que es un buen chico-**

**-Claro, es amigo de Ruka- **dijo Chiru recordando a su querido rubio, por un momento quiso recordar por qué se había desmayado, pero no obtuvo exito, solo consigio un dolor de cabeza, cosa que noto Setsuna, pero prefirio que Michiru se lo dijera

-**Amigo?...eso explica porque se preocupo por ti...como si fueras...mmm como decirlo, una hermana?- **Setsuna quería decir otra palabra...sería como una...eso no es posible ya que ambos son muy jovenes...y Alex se veía un año menor que Michiru

**-Setsuna quiero descansar, me duele la cabeza- **dijo llevandose una mano a la cabeza

**-Esta bien Michiru descansa- **dijo Setsuna saliendo del cuarto de Michiru, mientras que Michiru trataba de recordar qué paso, pues en su cabeza y en su corazón había cierta melancolía por algo que no comprendía

-"**Por qué me siento así?"- **se preguntaba Michiru, no logro conseguir respuestas y se quedó dormida

Alex había salido de la casa de Michiru, algo hizo que alzara su vista hacia un poste de luz dandose cuenta que había un halcon

-"**Un halcon eh?, sera qué...?"- **Alex dirigio su mirada hacia donde estaba la ventana del cuarto de Michiru -"**no es posible...si el halcon esta aquí es porque...no...no por favor no...que todo sea una coicidencia, por favor"- **en los ojos de Alex se podía ver una gran preocupación, asi que decidio alejarse de la casa lo más rapidamente posible

* * *

Serena se encontraba viendo una foto de su querido Darien y en esa foto también salía Rini

-**Darien, qué estaras haciendo?- **decía mientras acariciaba el rostro de Darien, lo miraba con tanto amor que se preguntaba por qué tenía a Darien a su lado?, que vio el en una niña tonta, llorona y miedosa?, y luego vio a la que sería su hija en el futuro...Rini, la pequeña dama - **cómo estara Rini?, supongo que bien...debe de estar con sus papas- **a Serena se le empezarón a formar lagrimas en su rostro -**los extraño mucho- **lentamente se acerco a la ventana de su cuarto y fijo su vista en la Luna, en su cabeza vino la letra de una canción

-_**Si aun asi no puedo ser sincera**_  
_**veo mis sueños y te lo confiezo**_  
_**mil pensamientos giran en mi mente**_  
_**corto circuito me causarán.**_

_**Ahora mismo quisiera verte**_  
_**y así llorar esta luz de luna,**_  
_**la luz de luna no me deja hablarte**_  
_**quiero saber que debo hacer.**_

_**Un caleidoscopio es mi corazón**_  
_**luz de luna guia mi amor-**_ Serena sabía que esa canción estaba incompleta, algo faltaba...o más bien le faltaba alguien

* * *

-_**Daria todo por volver a verte**_  
_**ahí en mis sueños y poder tenerte**_  
_**en el pasado, presente y futuro**_  
_**solo a ti me dedicare**_

_**Y va explotar el volcán que hay en mi interior**_  
_**el mismo día en que te conocí**_  
_**Suelo buscarte entre un millon de estrellas**_  
_**Y de inmediato siempre te encuentro , en el amor que todavía creo **_- termino Alex de interpretar esa parte acompañado del piano que había en el departamento de Haruka , se puso de pie y se dirigio a ver la Luna, ya era de noche **- es extraño, parece que la Luna brilla más el día de hoy...mmm recuerdo que solo pasaba cuando ella cantaba , lo que por cierto ahora es imposible, al menos que la pequeña sepa esa cancion, lo cual dudo mucho...era muy pequeña cuando esa canción era interpretada- **Alex se alejó de la ventana, ya era hora de dormir, lo cual no lo ponía muy feliz, ya que en las noches siempre soñaba con lo mismo; se fue a su cuarto, se vistio y se metio en la cama...sin duda hoy no sería la excepción, soñaría con su atormento...otra vez

-_**Tsukikage, son demasiados youmas- **un chico pelinegro aparecio junto a Shondaime, quien venía corriendo por los jardines del castillo de la Luna_

_**-Youmas?- **Shondaime pregunto mientras seguía corriendo, no tenía tiempo de quedarse a planear una estrategia contra esas cosas_

**_-Son demonios creados de no se que cosa, lo que nos preocupa es que se están dividiendo en varios grupos-_**

**_-Lo que sea, Itachi ve hacia el este, de seguro habra problemas por halla-_**

**_-Si Tsukikage- _**_el chico que hablaba con la primera sombra desaparecio_

_-**No hay opción- **preparo sus manos y empezo a hacer sellos **-hitsuji-mi-tora- **decía Shondaime rapidamente -**TECNICA CLONES DE SOMBRA!!- **a su lado aparecierón 4 cuerpos identicos a Shondaime **-ya saben que hacer- **las 4 sombras se separón del original por diferentes puntos, mientras que Shondaime seguía corriendo cuando se encontro con una mujer completamente desconocida - se puede saber quién eres tu?-_

_-**Soy la reina Beryl, la gran señora del Negaverso**-_

_-**Negaverso?- **esto no le gusto nada al pelinegro -**independientemente de quien seas, te exigo que me digas que es lo que busca la Tierra en este lugar?, acaso ignoras que los habitantes de ese planeta no son bien recibidos en la Luna?- **Alex había sacado un kunai (NA: si como los k salen en Naruto xD) y le apuntaba la mujer loca que tenía enfrente_

_-**Qué busco?, busco lo más importante de la Luna**-_

_**-"El tesoro de la Luna?, sera que viene por mi pequeña?"- **pensaba Shondaime mientras seguía apuntando a la reina Beryl -**a qué te refieres reina Beryl?-**_

**_-Vengo por el Cristal de Plata-_**

**_-"Con que eso era"- _**_solo fruncio el ceño, esta mujer buscaba poder para tener el control absoluto del Universo _**_-esta bien, si eso buscas tendras que pasar encima de mi cadaver-_**

**_-Jajaja eso lo veremos- _**_Beryl miro a su izquierda y luego a la derecha, para después lanzar unos rayos negros -**pero qué...?- **Beryl vio como la primera sombra era protegido por un escudo de petalos de rosa color blanco_

_-**Te advierto que de aquí no pasaran, te recomiendo que tu y los tuyos regresen a la Tierra...si no lo hacen por las buenas me encargare personalmente que sea por las malas**-_

_-**No me hagas reir, solo eres tu, que puedes hacer contra nosotros?- **ante Shondaime aparecieron 20 youmas, pero eso no lo inmuto_

_-**Esta bien sera a la de malas**- para ese entonces Shondaime ya tenía 2 kunais uno en cada mano; sin pensarlo corrio a enfrentarse a los youmas, Beryl pensaba que no resistiría, pero se dio cuenta que la chica (NA: desde un principio se supo k las sombras eran mujeres xD), esquivaba los ataques de sus youmas, y después les enterraba un kunai en el pecho para después sacarlo y usarlo a la vez como defensa; en menos de 20 minutos ya había acabado con todos los youmas y ahora estaba de espaldas a Beryl -**entonces**- luego aparecio de frente con su mano derecha sosteniendo un kunai sosteniendolo en la garganta, mientras que con la izuierda y su otro kunai apuntaba hacia el corazón - **te vas por las buenas o las malas?- **_

**_-Esta bien...tu ganas- _**_Shondaime vio algo en los ojos de Beryl que le hizo dudar si ella era realmente quien estaba a cargo de la invasión de la Tierra_

**_-Quién esta cargo de todo esto?, si no hablas te las veras negras conmigo-_**

**_-Es ella, la reina Metallia-_**

**_-Metallia?- _**_pregunto Shondaime bajando la guardia, momento que aprovecho Beryl_

**_-La cual no vas a conocer porque en este momento moriras- _**_Beryl iba a atacar el rostro de Shondaime, quien logro esquivar las garras de Beryl, pero esta seguía atacando y ahora lanzaba sus rayos negros, la pelinegra lograba esquivar los ataques con agilidad_

_-**Ese es todo tu poder Beryl?- **decía con burla Shondaime, consiguiendo que Beryl enfureciera y sacara quien sabe de donde una navaja logrando sorprender a la pelinegra y a si logra poder herir su rostro en la mejilla derecha_

_-**Decías?- **pero Shondaime aprovecho la oportunidad que Beryl le creo y también le hirio el rostro - **pero cómo te atreves infeliz?-**_

_-**Me atrevo con la misma valentía con que la que se te ocurrio venir a la Luna, acaso se te olvido que todos los que formamos parte del Milenio de Plata somos más fuertes que los de la Tierra?, sin contar con el hecho de que yo, Shondaime Tsukikage formo parte de la Luna**- la herida que tenía Shondaime en el rostro empezaba a sangrar_

_-**Eres una simple guerrera de la Luna-**_

**_-Jejeje si solo soy una guerrera, por cierto has escuchado decir quién es la representación de la Luna llena?-_**

**_-Se dice que la representación de la Luna llena es nada más y nada menos que la soberana de la Luna, la cual es portadora de lo que quiero-_**

**_-Exacto, se ve que la Tierra no es tan ignorante como se creía-_**

**_-Eso que tiene que ver contigo?-_**

**_-Como te dije hace un momento yo soy una guerrera, lo reconosco, pero no soy cualquier guerrera; al igual que la Luna llena tiene su representante, la Luna nueva también lo tiene y dada la casualidad que yo soy su representación-_**

**_-Qué dices?-_**

**_-Lo que escuchas Beryl, yo soy la contra parte de Serenity- _**_en el rostro de Shondaime se podía ver una gran tranquilidad a pesar de que a su alrededor todo empezaba a ser destruido -**asi que mi poder es igual o superior que el de ella, aunque claro yo no necesito el Cristal para defenderme o pelear-**_

_-**Estas mintiendo-**_

**_-Yo?, pero si te estoy diciendo la verdad-_**

**_-Me estas queriendo decir que tienes más poder que el Cristal de Plata?-_**

**_-Mmm puede ser- _**_lo que Shondaime estaba diciendo era cierto, pero lo decía con el único fin de que sus clones encontraran de donde y de quien provenía tanta energía maligna en la Luna - **si no me crees podemos comprobarlo ahora mismo, aunque si resulta que yo tengo razón tu tendras grandes problemas, dime en verdad quieres comprobar lo que te digo?-**_

**_-Jajaja si eres una Luna, no serías capaz de matarme o si?- _**_la pregunta de Beryl desconserto a la pelinegra_

**_-Qué insinúas?-_**

**_-Oh vamos, si eres una Luna entonces debes de pensar y sentir como tu contra parte, osea Serenity; esa mujer que busca la paz, la justicia y sobre todo el amor para su reino...que estupidez-_**

**_-Estupiedez es lo que quieres, pero en parte tienes razón...hay ciertas cosas que comparto con la Luna llena, pero a diferencia de ella yo hago la justicia con mis propias manos, yo no recurro a ningún objeto que me pueda concedir poder-_**

**_-Pero de todas formas me matarías?-_**

**_-Tal vez, no creo que valga la pena asesinar a una mujer como tu que esta siendo controlada por el mal-_**

**_-CALLATE Y PELEA!!-_**

**_-Y eres una reina?, esta bien sera como tu gustes- _**_y otra vezo volvieron a pelear, solo que ahora Beryl atacaba con su cuchillo o navaja y a la vez lanzaba sus rayos, mientras que Shondaime solo se defendía con sus kunais y a la vez busca la forma de detener los ataques de esa bruja. Shondaime presentía que esta mujer aparte de buscar el cristal busca otra cosa, pero ignoraba que fuera, lo único que quería era encontrar la ubicación exacta del poder maligno que estaba destruyendo lo que amaba; en 15 minutos se podía ver la ventaja de Shondaime sobre Beryl y en un segundo ante sus ojos aparecio lo que andaba buscando **-"al fin"- **penso, en un hagíl movimiento golpeo en el abdomen a Beryl fuertemente haciendo que esta callera de rodillas y luego de espaldas, Shondaime le apunto con uno de sus kunais a su corzón **-debería deshacerme de ti, pero como dices soy como la Luna llena, yo no te mataría, pero si me desharía de aquello que esta controlando tus sentidos- **dijo Shondaime viendo con lastima a Beryl, no sabía por qué pero esa mujer le daba lastima, sin más que decir se fue corriendo a todo lo que sus piernas le daban -**pero qué demonios es eso?- **ante sus ojos estaba el mal proveniente de la Tierra, pero solo era energía_

_-**Shondaime Tsukikage que bueno que llego- una chica peliazul se acerco a Shondaime**_

**_-Konan, qué sucede exactamente?-_**

**_-Eso que ve es el origen de todo esto, hemos logrado retener a casi el 45% de los demonios que han venido desde la Tierra, pero nos hemos encontrado con un problema-_**

**_-Cuál?-_**

_-**Se dice que dentro del palacio hubo una filtración por parte de un terrestre, no estamos muy seguros de esa información pero creo que es cierto-**_

**_-Por qué lo dices Konan?-_**

**_-Porque hay 4 sujetos diciendo que buscan a su principe-_**

_-**Principe?, que estupidez, aquí no puede haber un principe de la Tierra**- dijo Shondaime frunciendo el seño, era imposible que un terrestre entrara al palacio **-"por suerte deje un clon denro del palacio"- **Shondaime vio la amenaza que tenía enfrente -debo de acabar con esa cosa-_

**_-Qué piensas hacer Shondaime?-_**

**_-Voy a utilizar mi técnica prohibida...de hecho son 2, pero con eso bastara para deshacerme de estos desgraciados-_**

**_-Permitame ayudar Shondaime-_**

**_-Segura?- _**_la chica solo asintio _**_- de acuerdo- _**_las 2 chicas miraban al frente sin saber que corrían peligro por detras_

_-**ELEMENTO FUEGO: GRAN BOLA DE FUEGO!!- **era Itachi quien había lanzado una gran bola de fuego de su boca al ver que unos 10 youmas iban a atacar a Konan y a Shondaime por atras -**están bien?-**_

_-**Si gracias Ita**- dijo Konan_

_-**Malditos insectos, son interminables- **un látigo con espinas aparecio matando a otros 5 youmas_

**_-Kurama- _**_dijo Itachi viendo a un pelirojo de pelo largo y ojos verde esmeralda_

**_-Chicos qué hacen aquí?- _**_pregunto Shondaime al ver a los 3 chicos de unos 16 años con ropas negras parecidas a las suyas, solo que ellos no llevaban la capa_

_-**Eres el sensei de nuestro lider**- dijo Konan_

_-**Nosotros queremos que nos permita ayudarlo con esas técnicas**- dijo Kurama - **por muy arriesgadas que sean**-_

_-**El equipo taka quiere que en la ausencia del Kazekage usted se convierta en lider de nuestro equipo**- dijo Itachi mientras se inclinaba junto a los otros 2 - **nuestro lider te admira y te respeta, de alguna manera nos transmitio ese respeto y cariño hacia usted-**_

_-**Levantense**- los chicos obedecieron -**me honra su petición chicos y con mucho gusto acepto**-_

_-**Diganos qué debemos de hacer?- **pregunto Kurama_

_-**Solo les pido que me ayuden poniendose alredor mío**- Shondaime empezó a indicarles en que forma -**Itachi tu estaras a mi derecha, Kurama tu a mi izquierda y tu Konan detras de mi**-_

_-**SII!!- **exclamaron los 3 chicos colocandose en los puestos que les indicaron_

_-**Bien-** Shondaime miro fijamente hacia enfrente - **"eso es el poder del Negaverso?"- **pensaba - **"puedo sentir una gran maldad...todos los sentimientos negativos de ese planeta radican en esa fuerza...aún asi yo tengo el poder suficiente para radicarlo y si es posible eliminarlo de una buena vez y evitar que siga provocando problemas"-**_

**_-LÁTIGO DE AGUA!!- _**_se escucho gritar a Konan quien de su mano derecha creo un látigo de agua para atacar a 5 youmas que venían por la espalda de Shondaime -**son demasiados **-_

_**-LÁTIGO DE ESPINAS!!- **Kurama lanzó su látigo cubierto de espinas hacia otro grupo de youmas - **no importa cuantos sean Konan, nuestra misión ahora es proteger a la primera sombra**-_

_-**Ademas, recuerda lo que Kaze siempre nos decía**- dijo Itachi mientras mandaba otra bola de fuego que salía de su boca_

_-**El sacrificio de uno**- dijo Konan_

_-**Por la vida de miles**- dijo Kurama mientras seguía peleando con su látigo al igual que Konan -**parece que ya va a empezar**- dijo observando a la pelinegra quien tenía rato concentrando su energía con los ojos cerrados y en efecto, la primera sombra hizo algo que dejo con los ojos abiertos a los chicos _

_**-Pero qué hace?- **dijo Konan al ver que su lider momentaneo se enterraba su kunai en la mano derecha y esta empezaba a sangrar_

_-**Por lo que se, cuando hay sangre de por medio en una técnica de Akatsuki, significa que esa persona esta haciendo un sacrificio para poder extraer más del 80% de su chakra**- dijo Itachi - **FLOR DE FENIX!!- **varias bolas de fuego salieron de su boca y eliminaron a más youmas, pronto escucharon como Shondaime empezaba a hacer su invocación_

**_-Saru-tatsu-ne-tori-ushi-inu-mi-tora-saru-mi-i-hitsuji-usagi-inu-ne-tori-uma-mi-_**_después de hacer esa frecuencia de sellos dijo algo que los chicos no entendieron _**_-TECNICA DE INVOCACION!!!- _**_grito Shondaime poniendo su mano ensangrentada en el suelo, apareciendo a su alredor un gran circulo con otros 4 colocados formando el norte, sur, este y oeste pero tenía una letras los circulos que indicaban otra cosa, de pronto empezarón a salir 4 luces que se fueron directo hacia la energía maligna para indicarle algo a Shondaime_

_-**Se siente un gran poder**- dijo Konan_

_-**Es demasiado fuerte**- dijo Kurama_

_-**Sin duda es el sensei del Kazekage**- dijo Itachi con una sonrisa_

_-**No tengo ni idea del por qué tu deseo de obtener el Cristal, lo que si se es que estas destruyendo mi hogar y estas acabando con mi gente**- en su mano derecha aparecio una especie de arco formado con su chakra de color plateado, mientras que en su mano izquierda aparecía una flecha formada de lo mismo -**y eso no te lo voy a permitir**- Shondaime miraba hacia arriba hacia donde apuntaban las luces que tenía a su alrededor **-"es ahí"- **Shondaime coloco la flecha y apunto - pero qué...?- como un flechazo en su cabeza, aparecio la imagen de una rosa blanca siendo destruida por un rayo negro -"no...no es cierto"-_

_-**Shondaime...han atacado el palacio**- decía Konan horrorizada al ver como el palacio empezaba a destruirse_

_-**De seguro fue uno de esos malditos**- dijo Itachi apretando sus puños_

_-**El problema es que adentro estaban la reina y la princesa y si no me equivoco también las sailors socuts**- dijo Kurama con una mirada tranquila tratando de controlar su furia -**lo más seguro es que si existiera un infiltrado en el palacio-**_

**_-Shondaime?- _**_dijo Konan viendo como la pelinegra dejaba de apuntar _

**_-Mi pequeña- _**_sin dar explicaciones salio corriendo con dirección al palacio _**_-"por favor no, pequeña tienes que estar bien"- _**_pensaba mientras seguía corriendo, en su rostro solo se veían como las lágrimas empezaban a caer, de pronto otras 4 rosas blancas fueron destruidas, eso empeoro su situación **-"esto no puede ser"- **hasta que al fin pudo ver que era lo que pasaba. Beryl había encontrado lo que buscaba -**Endymion?- **pero ya era dmasiado tarde para los 2 principes -**no...no...NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!- **Shondaime siguio corriendo pero ya no pudo hacer nada, solo veía los cuerpos flotando y la risa desquiciada de Beryl_

_-**JAJAJA**-_

_-**SERENAAAA!!!-**_

_-_**NOOOO!!- **Alex deperto sobresaltada (NA: si es una mujer recuerden) - **no...no...pequeña**- decía entrecortadamente, estaba sudando -**mi pequeña conejo...te falle a ti...al reino...al equipo de Haruka que confío en mi...todo porque no me atrevi a matar a Beryl-** no pudo contener más su llanto y en silencio y a oscuras empezó a llorar

* * *

Otro día más en Tokyo, pero era diferente...estaba lloviendo...acompañaba a alguién con su tristeza

-**Alex, no pienso dejar que te vallas en moto-**

**-Dejame Shizuru, quiero estar a solas-**

**-Pero...-**

**-No te preocupes, solo es agua...nada me pasara-**

**-Esta bien como tu digas-**

**-Gracias por el té**-dijo Alex poniendose de pie para después ir por su chaqueta de cuero negra

-"**Si peluchito se entera en las condiciones que anda manejando Alex se va a preocupar, me pregunto que tendra?, porque hasta ojeras tiene"-**

Alex camino a donde tenía estacionada su moto, se monto en ella y se fue con dirección al departamento

_**-Ya va a nacer-**_

_**-Qué dices?-**_

_**-No falta mucho...quiero que estes conmigo en ese momento- **Serenity le extendio una mano_

_**-Sera como tu lo desees- **la pelinegra la tomo_

-_**AAAAAHHHHHH-**_

**_-Majestad solo un poco más-_**

**_-Tu puedes Sere-_**

**_-AAAAHHHH!!!-_**

**_-Buaaa...-_**

**_-Lo consigio majestad, es una niña muy hermosa-_**

**_-Quiero...verla- _**_decía la reina con voz cansada_

**_-Aqui tiene majestad- _**_decía la partera dandole a la reina un bultito en sabanas blancas -**con su permiso majestad**- la partera entendio que la reina quería estar a solas_

**_-Tu hija es hermosa-_**

**_-No es mi hija...es nuestra hija- _**_dijo Serenity observando con amor a la pequeña que tenía en brazos quien la estaba observando con sus ojos azul celeste, los cuales luego se posaron en la pelinegra_

**_-Puedo?-_**

**_-Claro- _**_la pelinegra tomo con cuidado a la pequeña_

**_-Hola pequeña, eres muy hermosa- _**_decía mientras la bebe le sonreía sacandole una sonrisa_**_ -jejeje seras una traviesilla jejeje, te imagino corriendo por los pasillos, en los jardines, jejeje como si fueras un pequeño conejo- _**_a su mente se le formo una idea -**pequeña, tu seras mi pequeña conejo**-_

_-**Conejo?, isinúas que sera traviesilla?-**_

_-**Puede ser**- dijo devolviendo a la niña a los brazos de su madre_

_-**Nuestra peuqeña sera una damita, será la pequeña dama- **_

Alex seguía manejando sin importarle que su vista estaba borrosa por las gotas de la lluvia que había y las lagrimas que caían de sus ojos, no le importaba el camino su mente estaba en otra parte

-"**Ese día quien debio de morir...debi de ser yo...mi vida por la tuya...te pude haber evitado tanto dolor pequeña"- **su mirada estaba perdida no se fijo que una niña estaba en plena calle intentando cruzar la avenida que estaba muy transitada por los vehículos, cuando al fin la vio trato de esquivarla pero al hacerlo perdio el control y se fue a estrellar contra la parte trasera de un carro rojo

* * *

Haruka se encontraba debajo de una casacada con su traje de Akatsuki pero sin la mascara, estaba sentado con los ojos cerrados tratando de hacer que su chakra se equilibrara con el agua, había a su alredor rayos, era electricidad que desprendia su cuerpo, hasta que se sintio inquieto y luego el nombre de su amigo aparecio

**-"Alex"-**

* * *

-**Qué es eso?- **se pregunto Luna desde el balcón del cuarto de Serena quien estaba dormida -**pero si es...- **rapidamente saltó del balcón ára ir a la calle y encontrarse con la persona que había llegado **-"esta herido e inconciente"- **se acerco a la persona y se sonrojo al verlo, pero a la vez se sentía intranquila **-"Alex qué es lo que siento cuando te veo?...apena y te he visto una vez y siento que te conosco de tiempo"- **se dio cuenta de que tenía unas heridas en los nudillos y sin dudarlo empezó a lamer sobre las heridas

-**Lu...Luna?- **empezaba a reaccionar Hatake, la gatita se emociono al ver que su estrategia había resultado y se lo demostro maullando -**eres muy...linda**- como pudo, empezo a acariciarle la cabeza pero solo duro unos segundos antes de quedar inconciente

**-"Esta herido, debo de ir a despertar a Serena"- **Luna se alejo rapidamente y entro a la casa a despertar a Serena, rapidamente se subio a la cama y empezo a arañarla - despierta Serena, esto es una emergencia-

-**Ah, qué quieres Luna?-**

-**Callate y sigueme**- la chica aun no despertaba del todo, pero vio en los ojos de Luna una preocupación que nunca había visto - **mira, tiene poco que llego aquí, parece que sufrio un accidente-**

-**Es Alex**- dijo Serena sin poder creer lo que veía -**ALEXXXX!!!**- sin importarle que estuviera lloviendo se acerco corriendo al pelinegro -**Alex despierta, vamos Alex despierta por favor**-

-**Ga...ti...ta?**- decía Alex intentando recuperar bien el conocimiento

-**Alex estas bien?-**

**-Si gatita no te preocupes-**

**-Pero...-**

**-No es nada-**

-**Vamos a mi casa**- Serena como pudo paso un brazo de Alex por sus hombros, se dio cuenta, que a pesar de que su apariencia era la de un chico su cuerpo era muy ligero y eso que comía a grandes cantidades como ella - **es bueno que llegaras a mi casa sabes?, mi mamá estaba preparando lo que tanto nos gusta: PAY DE MANZANA!!!- **grito Serena emocionada al recordar que ese postre le gustaba a Rini y que además era buena preparandolo -**MAMA!!- **grito la chica en la entrada de su casa para decirle a su madre que le ayudara a recostar a Alex en un sillón o en una cama y curarle las heridas que tenía en el cuerpo, su mamá que estaba en la cocina logro escucharla y rapidamente ayudo a su hija con la persona que venía cargando, lo vio fijamente y se dio cuenta que era el jovencito con el que había chocado días antes

-**Serena llevemoslo donde antes dormía Rini, te parece?-**

-**Mejor a mi cuarto, es lo más cerca**- mamá Ikuko acepto la idea de su hija y como pudieron llevaron a Alex hasta el cuarto de la rubia y recostarlo en la cama de esta mientras que mamá Ikuko iba por el botiquín de primeros auxilios, Serena le pidio a su madre que dejara hacerse cargo, no quería que supieran el secreto de Alex, su mamá no quedo muy convencida pero quizas esto ayudaba a su hija hacerse más responsable, lentamente Serena empezo a curar las heridas en el rostro de Alex, por alguna extraña razón tenía una especie de cortada en la mejilla derecha **-"no comprendo muy bien por qué pero...tuve mucho miedo de perderte...supongo que asi me siento con Mina y las demás pero...contigo es diferente"- **pero no obtubo respuesta ya que su amigo estaba inconciente, más bien dormido, siguio curando sus heridas y después se puso a esperar a que despertara, pero sin querer se durmio tomandole la mano que no tenía tan lastimada

**-"Dónde estoy?"- **Alex recobro el conocimiento 2 horas después **-"siento paz...mucha paz"- **observo su mano izquierda y vio que era tomada por una mano delicada, luego vio un peinado curioso y supo quien era **-Serena, despierta- **decía moviendole la mano

-**Eh?- **Serena abrio sus ojos y vio la cara de Alex sonriendole - **ALEX!!!- **la rubia se abrazo al pelinegro quien se sorprendio por la actitud de su amiga

-**Calma gatita, me lastimas jaja**ja-

-**Lo siento, pero me tenías preocupada, se puede saber en qué andabas pensando?, no ves qué esta lloviendo y por si fuera poco no traes casco, acaso pensabas matarte?- **ante esa pregunta Alex solo bajo la cabeza -**Alex tu...-**

-**Por supuesto que no gatita, simple y sencillamente me descuide y eso es todo, además no puedo morir tengo muchas cosas que hacer todavía en este mundo-**

-**Oh lo piensas salvar?-**

-**Jejeje no, solo quiero encontrar algo que perdí por un error mío y protegerlo**-

-**Ya veo, por cierto te quedas a cenar conmigo**-

-**Pero...-**

**-Jovencito estas lastimado y afuera esta lloviendo, por favor quedate-**

**-Ella es mi mamá- **dijo Serena al ver a su madre con una charola con platos con pay y unos vasos

-**Ikuko Tsukino, mucho gusto-**

**-El gusto es mío señora Alex Hatake, lamento las molestias que le estoy causando a usted y a su hija**- dijo apenado

-**Tu eres el jovencito que ayudo a Serena con su tarea de Física?- **ante la pregunta de la señora los 2 chicos asintieron -**oohhh muchacho no te preocupes, eres un genio, es más mi esposo te admira por tu valentía al enseñarle Física a mi hija, también adimira el hecho de que eres un gran fotografo...bueno chicos los dejo para que platiquen a solas con permiso- **la señora Ikuko se salio del cuarto de Serena dejando a los 2 jovencitos sorprendidos, después decidieron comer lo que les habían llevado, los chicos comieron todo lo que les habian llevado y después se pusieron a platicar de muchas cosas, se reían y jugaban...ambos estaban felices, habían olvidado aquello que les causaba malestar y ahora lo unico que hacian era reirse; sentían que algo los unía pero no sabían que era...pero esa felicidad duro poco cuando escucharon un grito que salia de la cocina

-**Es mi mamá**-

-**Espera gatita no vallas puede ser peligroso**- pero ya no logro detener a la rubia quien salio rapidamente de su cuarto - **diablos**- quiso moverse pero estaba lastimado debido a su accidente, pero recordo que podía usar su poder de curación -**perfecto**- solo curo heridas importantes y que a la vez no fueran tan notorias para Serena se levanto de la cama y se acerco al balcón y salto de el, pero ya trnsformado como Shondaime Tsukikage, este corría rapidamente y solo se veía como ondeaba su gabardina negra ondeaba - "**Sailor Moon peleara, puedo sentirlo, por suerte no esta lejos"- **fue cuando vio a Sailor Moon sola contra especie de cocinera -**donde están las sailors, princesa?- **dijo parandose junto a ella y sorprendiendo a la rubia

-**No lo se Shonda**- y la verdad no sabía, es más ni siquiera se comunico con ellas -**y esa capa?-**

-**Este es mi verdadero traje, las veces que tu me has visto es sin ella es porque me la quito en el camino- **Shondaime vio a Sailor Moon y bajo su mascara le sonrio, pero en un descuido de las 2 el monstruo capturo a Sailor Moon - **diablos**- dijo Shondaime al ver que el zombie amenzaba con un cuchillo a Sailor Moon

-**SHONDA AYUDAMEEE!!!- **el grito de Sailor Moon hizo que Shondaime empezara a enfurecerse...su pequeña estaba siendo amenzada

-**MALDITO MONSTRUO, SUELTA A MI PEQUEÑA CONEJO!!- **de la manga derecha de su capa salio un kunai y con eso fue a atacar al zombie que empezo a lanzarle todo tipo de cuchillos, de los cuales 2 lo hirieron, uno en el hombro izquierdo y el otro en el abdomen haciendo que callera al suelo

-**SHONDAAA!!!- **grito Sailor Moon mientras intentaba safarse del agarre del zombie

**-"No puede ser...lo que le recrimine siempre Haruka... de que siempre se dejaba guiar por sus senimientos sin pensar en las consecuencias...y aquí estoy yo haciendo lo mismo...por lo mismo deje que el reino fuera destruido...descuide al equipo Taka cuando ellos confiaron en mi"- **pensaba mirando hacia el cielo nublado mientras le caían las gotas de la lluvia e ignoraba los gritos de Sailor Moon...pero por los mismo gritos fue que reacciono -"pero en que estoy pensando?, acaso me estoy rindiendo?...este no soy yo...yo...jure protegerla...no importa como...pero lo hare"- lentamente se puso de pie - cierra los ojos princesa-

-**Pero...-**

-**Hazlo**- Sailor Moon vio que la mirada de Shondaime era seria y a la vez tranquila, asi que obedecio - **sabes princesa, al igual que tu**- estiro su mano derecha y pronto aparecio una luz plateada -**yo solo peleó por 2 razones, mi primera razón es la justicia**- y aparecio un arco - **y mi segunda razón**- estiro su mano izquierda y paso lo mismo con la derecha - **es el amor**- y aparecio una flecha la cual coloco en el arco -**y aunque sea una sombra, yo puedo crear luz, porque yo existo gracias a ella**- apunto hacia la cabeza del zombie - **GOLPE DE LUZ!!**- y disparo dando en el objetivo; la frente del zombie, rapidamente se acerco a Sailor Moon quien de último momento vio como paso cerca de su cabeza la flecha, logro sostenerla antes de que tocara el suelo por la impresión -**estas bien pequeña?-**

-**Si**-

-**Te dije que cerraras los ojos**- Shondaime la sostenía de la cintura -**ya término**- dijo al ver que el zombie era la mamá de Serena

-**Gracias**- Sailor Moon se abrazo a la pelinegra con todas sus fuerzas - tuve miedo-

-**Miedo?, no te preocupes yo estoy aquí para cuidarte y protegerte sin importa lo que me llegue a pasar- **en eso Sailor Moon vio sus heridas

-**Estas lastimado, deja que te cure**-

-**Tranquila yo puedo hacerlo**- con su mano derecha empezo a curar sus heridas

-**Shonda, tu al igual que Kaze son sombras de algo no?, por ejemplo Kaze es del viento entonces tu de que eres?-**

-**No has visto mi frente?-**

**-Tienes una Luna...es el mismo símbolo que yo tengo...osea que tu eres**-

**-Shondaime Tsukikage, la primera sombra...la sombra de la Luna-**

**-Osea que tu...eras quien estaba más cerca de la reina, ni siquiera sus consejeros reales-**

**-Por asi decirlo, pero en todo caso la más cercana eras tu, su pequeña dama jejeje- **

**-Pequeña dama?- **recordo que asi le decía a su hija del futuro **-por qué?-**

**-Digamos que es una costumbre que la reina se refiera asi a su futura sucesora- **Shondaime seguía con lo suyo, hasta que escucho como la rubia intentaba cantar algo **- qué haces pequeña?-**

**-Es que llevo día tratando de recordar una canción pero no se como termina, siento que me falta algo-**

**-O alguién-**

**-Tu te sabes esa canción?-**

**-Por supuesto, tu madre y yo la cantabamos junt...os, y a hora que recuerdo lo haciamos para ti-**

**-Eso explica porque se me hace familiar-**

**-Jejeje, hasta donde te la sabes -**Sailor Moon le dijo hasta donde recordaba **-ok, quieres escuchar como va?-**

**-Cantas bien?-**

**-Eso creo-**

**-Entonces intentalo- **Shondaime asintio

**-_Se que es un milagro _  
_lo que viene a mi, cuando nos reencontremos aquí_- **termino Shondaime viendo que su pequeña parecía recordar lo que seguía...y en efecto supo que seguía

**-_Estrellas mil de la constelación,_  
_entorno a uno y me pregunto_  
_por el destino de mi amor_  
_bello romance, creo en ti._  
_Sé que el milagro se hará,_  
_es el milagro del amor.-_** la rubia miro a Shondaime sorprendida por lo que había pasado, había sentido la presencia de la reina en cada palabra, no sabía por qué o tal vez si ya que en su mente habían aparecido imagenes de ella de niña siendo observada por la reina y por una pelinegra con una capa -**eres tu Shondaime**- observo bien su cuerpo, no tenía nada que ver con la persona que estaba en su mente -** pero tu cuerpo...-**

-**Petición de Serenity, lo cual luego te explicare pequeña, es hora de que me retire**- antes de alejarse -**esto es para ti**- le dio una rosa blanca

-**Para mi?- **Shondaime asintio

-**Es una rosa especial, tenla en un lugar seguro, eso significa que siempre estare contigo-**

**-Pero se marchitara en algún momento-**

**-No lo hara hasta que yo muera, si es que eso llega pasar**-

**-La voy a cuidar muy bien**- dijo recibiendo la rosa para después acercarse y darle un beso en la mejilla cubierta de tela

**-Lo se pequeña, nos vemos después**- sin decir más desaperecio

Momentos después, Serena llego a su casa acompañada de su madre, fue rapidamente a su cuarto para ver a Alex pero este ya no estaba, solo había una nota

**-"Gracias por todo gatita, nos vemos después"- **leyó** -pero tiene faltas de ortografía, jajaja se parece a mi jajaja-**

* * *

Ya habían pasado los 4 días en los que Haruka estuvo entrenando, durante ese tiempo estuvo en la laguna día y noche, apenas y comía lo que Maritza le preparaba, pero eso no le importaba sino el hecho de que tenía seguir esforzandose para conseguir su objetivo, el cual consiguio

-**Sabía que lo conseguiría, aunque lo ideal sería comnvinarlo con el Maremoto de Neptune, lo cual podría significar que me lastime el brazo, pero no importa- **se decía Haruka observando el brazo izquierdo del cual salía humito, sin importarle regreso a la cabaña donde estaba Maritza esperando

-**Haruka estás bien?-**

**-Por supuesto, los mil pajaros no tardaran en sonar- **

**-Eso qué siginifica?-**

**-Nada malo, empaca tus cosas ahora mismo regresamos a Tokyo- **dijo Haruka dejando a Maritza en la sala con cara de what?

Haruka no tardo en llegar a la ciudad, dejo a Maritza en su departamento y regreso al suyo encontrandose con Alex jugando video juegos

**-Haru que bueno que regresaste-**

**-Lo se, es bueno que mi presencia siempre este cerca de ti, no se de que eres capaz en mi ausencia- Alex dejo de jugar y lo miro retadoramente, para después seguir jugando**

**-Haru, los Thee Lights llegan a Tokyo en una hora-**

**-Ire por ellos no te preocupes-**

**-Entonces ve de una vez, de seguro habra mucha gente por culpa de esos 3-**

**-Es cierto, bueno regreso después- **dijo Haruka colocandose sus lentes obscuros

* * *

Y tal como dijo Alex, había una gran cantidad de gente entre fanaticos del trío y la prensa

-**Insisto, esa gente me molesta**-

-**El día que a Yaten deje de molestarle sus fans sera el fin del mundo**-

-**CALLATE SEIYA!!-**

-**Se calman chicos?, no tardaremos en bajar del avión y que la gente vea ese comportamiento suyo sería una verguenza para el grupo y para Minamino**- dijo Taiki tratando de poner orden entre sus hermanos

-**Y para Haru, verdad Seiya?- **dijo Yaten provocando el sonrojo de su hermano - **por cierto, ella es quien va a venir por nosotros verdad Taiki?-**

**-Eso dijo Akira, además dijo que no olvidemos que a Haruka la creen chico, asi que cuidado con lo que dicen y sobre todo hacen- **esto último dirigido a Seiya

-**Calma hermanos, jamas haría algo que perjudicara la imagen de mi querida Haruka**-

**-"Si como no"- **pensaron los 2 hermanos, no paso mucho tiempo cuando les indicaron que podían bajar del avión, cosa que emociono a Seiya...aunque aún estaban en el andén

**_-_****SIIIIIIIIIIII AL FIN EN TOKYO!!!!- **grito emocionado el pelinegro

**-Calmate Seiya- **dijeron Taiki y Yaten

**-Veo que mi estrellita favorita no a cambiado- **se escucho una voz un poco femenina, la cual hizo voltear a Seiya

**-Haruka eres tu?- **dijo el pelinegro observando a la rubia que le había robado el corazón desde hace algunos años

**-Bienvenido a Tokyo, Seiya Kou- **si, era Haruka Tenoh

Ahora tenía la oportunidad de conquistar su corazón sin importar sobre quien tenga que pasar para conseguirlo...aunque el creía que Haruka no tenía pareja...y aunque la tuviera haría que se enamorara de el y para conseguirlo le demostraria su amor por medio de la musica

* * *

_AL FINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN...k kosa...ya salen los 3 simios...bno no importa...jejeje_

_podra Seiya conseguir el amor de Haruka?...Michiru que hara?, que hizo Haruka en la montaña?....y ese halcon...k sabe Alex de el?...y sera capaz de decirle a Haru sobre sus sospechas hacia Michiru??...aver si lo hace en el otro cap_

**_CAP 14: MI AMOR DE AMISTAD_**

_salu2_


	17. ES LO CORRECTO?

**CAPITULO 14: ES LO CORRECTO?**

**-Haruka cuanto tiempo sin verte?- **saludo Taiki al ver que su hermano Seiya no hacia nada, estaba inmovil al ver a Tenoh

-**No mucho, como han estado?- **dijo Haruka mientras estrechaba la mano de Taiki y luego la de Yaten, pero Seiya no se movía - **y tu, acaso no me piensas saludar?- **dijo Haruka observando al pelinegro

-**Eh?-**

-**Menso, que saludes a Haruka- **dijo Yaten dandole un codazo en las costillas

**-Hey! eso duele- **se quejo el pelinegro, luego miro a Haruka quien solo sonreía al ver la cara de verguenza de Taiki y la actitud de indiferencia de Yaten hacia su hermano

**-Y bien?- **decía Haruka con su mano extendida

-**Hola Haruka**- dijo Seiya extendiendo su mano para poder tomar la de Haruka, cuando lo hizo se sintio feliz de poder volver a ver a Haruka y de poder tocarla - **te extrañe**- dijo Seiya sonrojandose, quería darle a enteder a Haruka que se refería a ella

**-Y yo a ustedes**- y Haruka lo dijo por los 3, aunque...realmente los había extrañado?, si lo había hecho - **bueno chicos vamonos**- empezó a caminar seguida por los 3 chicos

-**A donde?- **preguntó Seiya alcanzando a Haruka

-**Akira no les dijo?- **los 3 chicos negaron con la cabeza - **pensando que vienen de una gira agotadora, además de que acaban de bajar del avión, Akira me pidio que los llevara a donde vivo-**

**-CONTIGO?- **exclamarón los 3 chicos

**-Si, hay algún problema?-**

**-NO NI UNO!- **dijeron rapidamente los 3

-**Bueno, les parece si vamos a comer primero o prefieren ir a descansar?- **

-**Creo que lo mejor sería ir a descansar, después vamos a comer qué dicen?- **pregunto Taiki, sin duda era el más centrado

-**De acuerdo**- dijo Seiya mientras pensaba como poder estar a solas con Haruka

-**Me da igual, mientras no me molesten**- dijo Yaten con su tono de voz de fastidio

-**Bueno si eso quieren**-

Siguieron caminando y se encontraron con el monton de gente interrumpiendoles el paso

-**Esto...no es posible**- dijo Hauka viendo que todo la gente estaba alrededor de su auto

-**Y dicen que no son molestia-**

**-Chicos dense prisa quieren?- **dijo Haruka caminando rapidamente para poder llegar a su auto, tenía miedo de que le fueran a rallar su bebe amarillo, por suerte la gente se alejo al ver a unos cuantos gurdias de seguridad un poco grandecitos de estatura - **y ustedes qué?-**

-**El joven Minamino nos mando, dijo que lo más probable es que se encontrarían con algo asi y quizo evitarle la molestía de que tuviera que lidiar con ellos joven Haruka-**

**-Comprendo, gracias- **Haruka le estrecho la mano antes de subir a su auto, Taiki y Yaten se fueron atras mientras que Seiya ocupo el lugar de copiloto

* * *

Alex se encontraba afuera de la casa de Serena con 2 ramos de rosas blancas

-"**Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer después de todas las molestias que cause"- **pensaba Alex antes de tocar el timbre

-**Un momento!- **se escuchó la voz de mamá Ikuko -**si?**- dijo viendo a un jovencito pelinegro -**ah eres tu, pasa**- venía acompañada de Serena

-**Buenas tardes señora Tsukino, hola Serena vine a traer estos ramos para usted y su hija, después de las molestias que les cause hace unos días, por favor aceptenlas- **dijo extendiendo los 2 ramos sostenidos en sus 2 manos

-**Pero Alex no te hubieras molestado**- dijo Serena tomando el ramo y oliendo el aroma que estas desprendían, lo mismo hacía mamá Ikuko -**este aroma es parecido al de la rosa que tiene Michiru- **ante el comentario que hizo Serena, Alex se quedo pensativo, cosa que noto la rubia - **Alex...Alex...ALEX HATAKEEEE!-**

-**AAHHHH!- **grito el pelinegro sobresaltado, no esperaba que Serena le fuera a gritar cerca del oído -**QUE TE PASA?-**

-**ES LO MISMO QUE TE PREGUNTO YO...NO ESCUCHAS QUE TE ESTOY HABLANDO?-**

-**Y PARA ESO TIENES QUE DEJARME SORDO?-**

-**ESO TE PASA POR NO PONERME ATENCION!-**

**-Chicos calmense, Alex gustas comer con nosotros?-**

**-Eh?- **Alex se le quedo viendo a la mamá de Serena, por qué esa mujer hacia que se sientiera tranquilo?, por qué le inspiraba tanta confianza esta mujer?

**-Qué si gustas comer con nosotros?, mi esposo esta que quiere conocerte y Serena que no te trae a la casa**-

-**Yo no se...-**

-**Claro que acepta, vamos pasa**- dijo Serena jalando a Alex hacia la sala -**aquí te quedas**- dijo mientras hacia que Alex se sentara abruptamente en el sillón

**-"Por Selene donde me vine a meter"- **pensaba Alex al ver al papá de Serena...su mirada no era muy amigable que digamos

* * *

-**Michiru qué pintas?-**

-**La verdad no lo se Hotaru-** decía Michiru viendo el lienzo que tenía enfrente, solo se veía un cielo obscuro con relámpagos negros, también se observaban edificios detruidos

-**Parece el fin del mundo**-

-**Si- **decía Michiru observando fijamente el cuadro, en su cabeza aparecían imagenes de un angel que era protegido por sus alas - **"Serena"- **pensaba creyendo que ese angel era su princesa -**Hotaru voy a ver a Haruka**-

-**Puedo ir?, anda di que si, tu novio a venido muchas veces a la casa y yo quiero conocer donde vive y...-**

**-Jejeje de acuerdo**- rio Michiru al ver la emoción de la pequeña -**solo arreglate un poco**-

-**SII!- **la pequeña salio rapidamente del estudio de Michiru dejando a esta con una sonrisa en el rostro

**-"Me pregunto cuanto tiempo durara esas sonrisas en nuestros rostros"- **pensaba la chica volviendo a observar lo que acababa de pintar, algo le decía que el fin de este planeta se acercaba cada vez más y ellas no sabían por donde era la amenaza

-**ESTOY LISTA!-**

**-Bien, te estabas tardando- **dijo Michiru tomando su bolso de mano

**-Ay aja-**

**-Vamonos- **dijo Michiru sacando casi a empujones a Hotaru

* * *

-**Wow Haru, aquí vives?- **dijo Seiya observando el lugar donde iba a vivir por un tiempo...viviría con Haruka **-"si, esto sera facíl"-**

**-No, de hecho yo vivo arriba-**dijo señalando hacia el techo

**-Quéeee?- **Taiki y Yaten trataron de disimular la risa que tenían al ver la cara de frustración de su hermano **-"bueno...no importa"-**

-**Sucede algo?-**

**-No...nada**-

-**Bueno los dejo, quiero descansar**- dijo Haruka saliendo del departamento en el que se quedarína sus amigos, mientras que estos 3 empezaban a buscar donde dormirían

-**Bueno este es mi cuarto, no quiero que me molesten**-

-**Tan pequeño y con semejante cáracter-** dijo Seiya con una gotita en la cabeza

-**Yo mejor me duermo un rato- **dijo Taiki antes de encerrarse en su cuarto

-**Supongo que yo también...no Seiya tu tienes que hablar con Haruka**- pero un gran bostezo demostro que primero tenía que descansar

* * *

-**Aquí vive?-**

-**Si**- dijo Michiru mientras caminaban hacia el elevador, momentos después se encontraba frente al departamento de Haruka **-esta abierto**-

-**De seguro sabe que su linda novia va a venir y por eso dejo abierto- **dijo Hotaru mientras seguía a Michiru quien ya había entrado al departamento después de tocar 3 veces y no recibir respuesta -**oh pero que bonito departamento-**

**-Espera aquí, voy a ver a Haruka a su cuarto- **dijo Michiru mientras fue a checar si su rubia favorita estaba en la cama y ahi estaba, con un montón de hojas y libretas al rededor de su cuerpo **-"esta dormido"- **en eso vio que traía unos audifonos puestos, se los iba a quitar cuando siente que Haruka la toma de la mano

**-Sirena**- dijo con una voz dulce que enternecio a la chica

-**Hola, creo que mejor venimos en otro momento**-

-**Venimos?-**

-**Si también vino Hotaru**-

-**En serio?, bueno siendo asi me tendre que parar- **decía Haruka mientras se estiraba, Haruka observo a Michiru por el rabillo del ojo y en un descuido de la chica la tomo de la cintura atrallendola a su cuerpo mientras empezaba a darle tiernos besos en el cuello

-**Jajaja qué haces?- **dijo Michiru entretenida ante la muestra de cariño de Haruka

-**Nada**- Haruka dejo de darle besos en el cuello para mirarla tiernamente a los ojos -**te extrañe**-

**-Yo también**- Michiru vio algo en la mirada de Haruka...algo que había estado esperando ver desde que empezaron su relación, era amor y felicidad...pero esa mirada se le hacia familiar, por qué?, era la pregunta

-**Sucede algo Michiru?-**

**-No nada, solo observaba tus ojos-**

**-Ah sí?, qué tienen?-**

**-Me gustan- **al decir eso tomo las manos de Haruka y las empezo a besar **- y también me gustán tus manos- **Michiru se dio cuenta que Haruka hacia un gesto de dolor en su mano izquierda **-estás bien?, parece que te lastimaste la mano-**

**-Ah si lo que pasa es que tuve un accidente con el mobiliario para las fotos y me lastime- **dijo Haruka con un leve sonrojo en su rostro

-**Te pondre esto**- Michiru saco su pañuelo y le vendo la mano

-**Por qué?-**

-**Es una forma de cuidarte todo el tiempo**- Michiru se acerco para darle un beso en los labios...se suponía que iba a ser corto pero Haruka quiso que fuera más largo -**parece que si me has extrañado-**

-**Se nota?, 4 días sin ti fueron muchos-**

**-Demasiados- **Michiru acerco su rostro lentamente al de Haruka para poder besarlo de manera tierna, pero la ternura paso a segundo termino, ahora eran más apasionados, los cuales tuvieron que ser cortados cuando escucharon la voz de Hotaru

**-Ustedes 2, no pueden esperar otro momento para demostrarse lo mucho que se extrañaron?-**

**-Eh...hola Hotaru cómo estas?- **dijo Haruka completamente rojo al igual que Michiru

-**Yo bien, te preguntaría como estas tu pero veo que estas excelente**-

**-Eh si bueno, chicas me voy a cambiar si no es mucha molestia-**

**-Si bueno conpermiso- **dijo Michiru levemente sonrojada seguida por Hotaru

* * *

En casa de Serena, Alex se encontraba sentado en la sala sostuviendo una plática un poco incomoda para el pelinegro con el señor Kenji Tsukino

-**Y dime jovencito, cuantos años tienes?**

**-16 años señor Tsukino-**

**-Qué relación tienes con mi hija?-**

-**Eh relación?...supongo que somos amigos**-

-**Seguro?-**

-**Disculpe señor Tsukino pero no entiendo a que viene ese tipo de preguntas-**

**-Porque se que mi hija anda con una persona mayor que ella, la que por cierto no a tenido la delicadeza de comunicarse, pero eso ahora no me importa sino que no quiero que otro chico venga a aprovecharse de la situación-**

**-Qué situación?-**

**-Kenji, Alex a comer- **dijo la señora Ikuko

Los 2 se fueron a sentar, Alex junto a Serena...por si las dudas ya que la rubia estaba junto a su hermano Sammy y este junto a su padre y la mirada del señor Tsukino no cambiaba

-**Dinos Alex como sigues de tus heridas?-**

-**Bien señora Tsukino, gracias a las atenciones que recibi de parte suya y de su hija**-

-**La verdad quien te atendio fue Serena, yo solo les prepare la comida**-

-**Tu fuiste mi enfermera gatita?- **pregunto Alex sorprendido, sabía gracias a las chicas, que Serena junto a Mina eran pesimas enfermeras

-**Este si...bueno...yo...es que...- **la rubia se había sonrojado porque Alex le había dado un beso en la mejilla, un beso muy tierno

-**Gracias gatita**-

-**Cof...cof**- tosio el señor Tsukino

-**Si bueno gracias por la comida estuvo delicioso**-

**-Pero casi no comiste**-

-**No se preocupe señora Ikuko, la verdad casi no como y de hecho ya comi de más- **Alex y Serena habían terminado de comer al mismo tiempo, cosa que noto toda la familia Tsukino

-**Alex me podrías llevar al templo de Rei?-**

**-Si no hay problema**-

-**Que les valla bien chicos**- dijo mamá Ikuko viendo seriamente a su esposo que quería prostetar

Ambos chicos salieron de la casa y se fuerón en un convertible rojo, que sin duda debía de ser Haruka pensó Serena al ver el auto

* * *

-**Bien chicas qué desean hacer?- **preguntó Haruka saliendo de su cuarto y encontrando a las chicas sentadas en la sala

-**Pensabamos dejar que descansaras después de ese viaje que tuviste**-

-**No se preocupen chicas**- luego miro a Hotaru -**les gustaría ir a un parque de diversiones?-**

**-SIII!-**

**-Seguro?- **preguntó Michiru preocupada sobre las posibles fans que pudieran encontrarse en el parque

**-Por supuesto- **dijo Haruka sonriendo y extendiendole una mano a Michiru quien la tomo gustosa mientras la pareja veía salir del departamento a la pequeña Hotaru, se veía a la pequeña emocionada por ir al parque

Los 3 se fueron en el convertible amarillo de Haruka rumbo al parque, en el camino se encontraron con Alex quien venía con Serena ya que ambos iban al templo de Rei

-**Ten, hablale a Alex**- Haruka saco su celular y se lo dio a Michiru

-**De acuerdo**- Michiru busco el numero del amigo de Haruka y marco

-_**Hola?-**_

-**Serena?-**

-**_Michiru?-_**

-**Si bueno, a dónde se dirigen?-**

-**_Vamos a casa de Rei y ustedes par de pillines?- _**dijo Serena en tono pícaro haciendo que en el fondo se escuchara la risa de Alex

-**Se...Serena Hotaru esta con nosotros y vamos al parque de diversiones**-

-**_Esta bien, si tu dices te creere_**- dijo Serena con voz picarona, Michiru iba a reclamar pero la rubia colgo rapidamente

-**Esa niña te hizo sonrojar, que bien**- dijo Haruka sonriendo

-**No dirías eso si la hubieras escuchado- **respondio Michiru

-**Ok si tu dices**- Haruka siguio manejando hasta llegar al parque

* * *

-**Ahhhh que bien dormi**- dijo Seiya después de 3 horas de dormir, su estomago empezó a gruñir, salio de su cuarto dispuesto a buscar comida encontrandose con sus 2 hermanos ya despiertos -**qué hacen?-**

-**Estamos tratando de averiguar con quien vamos a tocar en el próximo concierto**- dijo Yaten mientras veía una revista de espectáculos

-**El joven Minamino dijo que es una chica talentos, pero nada más**-

-**Y no dijo nombre?-**

-**Creo que Michiru Kaioh-** dijo Taiki quein también se encontraba leyendo una revista

-**Mmm no la conosco**-

-**No eres más tonto porque no puedes, obio que no la conoces porque a ti no te interesa la música clásica**-

-**Música clásica?, tu como sabes eso Yaten?- **pregunto Taiki

-**Aquí encontre información de ella, al parecer hace poco dio un pequeño concierto en una galería junto a otras 2 personas, aver aquí dice que la novedad fueron esas 3 personas, pero en especial el lanzamiento de una nueva cantante?, Mina Aino?, bueno eso no importa- **decía Yaten mientras seguía leyendo **-lo más sorprendete de todo fue descubrir a la persona que toco el piano esa noche, nada más y nada menos que...- **Yaten guardo silencio, sus ojos no lo podían creer,bueno si, pero aun asi seguía siendo una gran sorpresa

**-Habla de una buena vez enano**- dijo Seiya quien se estaba desesperando por saber la identidad de esa persona

-**Haruka Tenoh**-

-**Haruka?, estas hablando de mi Haruka?- **Seiya se acerco rapidamente a su hemrno y en un arrebato le quito la revista de las manos -**pero si es Haruka**- decía Seiya mientras veia con mucha atención las imagenes de la rubia quien vestía de smoking -**es hermosa, más bien hermoso jejeje**- sus hermanos solo se le quedaron viendo

-**En verdad es ella?- **pregunto Taiki ignorando el comportamiento de su hermano

-**Eso parece Taiki, por cierto se ve muy bien en las fotos que le tomaron, el smoking le resalta el color de sus ojos y de pelo**- dijo Yaten, el chico siempre había tenido admiración por la foto, si no fuera porque es cantante de seguro se dedicaría a la fotografía como se debe, pero solo era un hobby

-**De seguro conoce a la tal Michiru**- dijo Taiki

-**Y debe de conocerla muy bien**- dijo Seiya un poco celoso al ver como Michiru se aferraba al brazo de Haruka, trato de ser comprensible: la chica debe de pensar que Haruka es hombre y por eso sale así en la imagen

-**Por cierto ya hablaste con Haruka?- **pregunto Yaten

**-Eh nop**- dijo Seiya levemente sonrojado

-**Lo piensas hacer hoy?-**

-**No creo que sea lo correcto**- dijo Taiki empezando a leer un libro

-**Tiene razón, yo creo que primero debo de saber que ha sido de su vida, saber si hay algo o alguién que nos impida estar juntos**-

-**Antes de eso deberías saber si corresponde a tus sentimientos, sabiendo eso lo demas es facíl- **dijo Yaten empezando a tomar un refresco

**-Si es cierto, bueno voy a ir a buscarla-**

**-Espera un momento, tenemos que ver lo de nuestros conciertos-**

**-Pero Taiki...-**

**-Nada y empieza a pensar que vamos hacer- **dijo Yaten

Al pelinegro no le quedo más opción que aceptar, asi que se puso a pensar en lo que iba a hacer...y se le ocurrio una idea

**-"Con esto de seguro conquisto a Haruka"-**

* * *

El trio empezo a caminar, Haruka llevaba de la mano a Hotaru y a Michiru del brazo

-**Son una linda pareja-**

**-Los 2 son hermosos-**

**-Que envidia me dan-**

-**Parecen una familia**-

-**Ya escucharon?, creen que somos familia**- dijo Hotaru ocultando una risita que se le quería escapar

-**Yo digo que es porque estan viendo a una niña muy linda con una pareja muy hermosa, verdad Haru?-**

-**Hay que modesta Michiru**- dijo Hotaru

-**Jejeje pero tiene razón eres una niña muy bonita- **lo que dijo Haruka provoco que Hotaru se sonrojara

-**De verdad?-**

-**Por supuesto**-

* * *

**-Señora Galaxia**-

-**Te advertí que si fallabas te arrepentirias, pero como soy tan buena persona de dare una oportunidad**- en el rostro de Galaxia se veía una sonrisa falsa, pero Siren no la pudo ver porque estaba arrodillada frente a su señora

-**Si...señora Galaxia**-

-**Largate que nada más con verte haces que me enferme**- Galaxia observo como la animate salio rapidamente provocando que se empezara a reir -**jajaja, ay que risa me provocan esas tontas jajaja**- entonces recordo algo **-"tenía mucha razón después de todo, el más debil siempre comete errores...y yo que pensaba que solo podía confiar en mi...pero después de todo si puedo confiar en otra persona jajaja"- **a su mente aparecierón un par de ojos rojos con un peculiar iris -**esos ojos...reflejan la maldad, el odio y la venganza...me encantan, jajaja maldad pura- **Galaxia empezaba a fantasear con la persona que era dueña de esos ojos

* * *

Serena ya había llegado al templo y se encontraba con las chicas, Alex la dejo y se fue quien sabe a donde

-**Serena desde hace unos días te noto diferente**- dijo Ami

-**Si Serena sinos sucedio algo**- dijo Lita

-**Esta bien chicas les dire-**

-**Tiene que ver con Alex?**- preguntó Luna quien venía seguida de Artemis

-**Alex?, quién es Alex?- **preguntó Artemis celoso al ver la cara iluminada de Luna

-**Un chico muy guapo, verdad chicas?- **dijo Luna

-**SIII!- **respondieron todas logrando que el gato se molestara, pero ya no dijo nada

-**Pero no tiene que ver con Alex-**

**-NOO?-**

**-Es Shonda-**

-**Shonda?- **preguntó Ami

-**Si, hace unos días mientras ustedes quien sabe donde andaban estuve con el**-

**-SERENA!- **gritaron todos

-**No me mal interpreten, bola de mal pensados**- dijo Serena con una gotita en la cabeza -les contare lo que paso- Serena se puso a contarles lo que había sucedido el día que no estaban

-**La primera sombra resulto ser...- **dijo Mina

-**Guardiana de la reina Serenity?- **pregunto Rei

-**Pero si se ve muy joven, quiero decir se ve que tiene nuestra edad**- dijo Ami

-**Es cierto, tu sabes por qué Serena?-**

-**Asi se lo indico la reina Serenity, pero me dijo que luego me explicaba bien las cosas**- Serena dio un suspiro -**saben chicas, antes no se por qué pero sentía que algo me faltaba, pero ese dia que estuve con Shonda sentí que ese algo era llenado con su presencia-**

-**Creo comprender a lo que se refiere Serena**- dijo Luna logrando que las demas la vieran - **supongo que Serena esperaba a que alguién más renaciera, digo al ver que todas renacieron en esta época ella esperaba a una persona muy importante, cierto?-**

-**Si asi es**-

-**Bueno supongo que esa persona era o es la reina Serenity, muy dentro de ti te gustaría que ella estuviera aquí con nosotros o no?- **dijo la gata

-**Si tienes razón Luna, aveces deseo que ella estuviera aquí para que me aconsejara, me dijera si lo que hago esta bien o no-**

-**Y creo que cuando estuvistes con Shonda sentiste que esa parte se acompletaba, verdad?-**

-**Aja-**

**-Eso es quizas porque fue una persona muy cercana a la reina**- dijo Artemis en modo pensativo -**por lo tanto debe de tener un poco de su escencia-**

-**Qué tan cercano?**- pregunto Mina con voz picara

-**MINAA!**-

-**Qué?, Artemis dijo que era alguien muy cercano o no?, puede que entre esos 2 existiera algo**- dijo Mina para después agregar -**ellos 2 eran pareja, osea que fueron amantes-**

-**No lo creo Mina**- dijo Artemis todo sonrojado, luego miro a Luna -** creo que es hora de que sepan algo**-

-**Qué pasa Artemis?**- pregunto Ami

-**Lo que pasa Ami es que...bueno nosotros 2 creemos que no pudo haber ese tipo de relación porque... la primera sombra es mujer**- dijo Artemis completamente sonrojado, las chicas solo se le quedaron viendo a los 2 gatos

**-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!**- empezaron a reirse todas, los gatos solo se quedaron viendo

-**Jajaja es una broma verdad?**- dijo Rei

-**Eh nop**- dijo el gato blanco

-**Es la verdad chicas, la sombra de la Luna es mujer, hasta el nombre lo dice-** dijo Luna en tono serio

-**Pero...pero...pero**-

-**Pero que Mina?**- pregunto Luna

-**Es que se ve tan guapo, su mirada tan tranquila y su voz tan calmada, no puede ser mujer-**

**-Pues si lo es-**

**-Por lo menos nos queda Kaze, tiene una mirada penetrante y se ve taaaannnn sexy- **dijo Mina con corazoncitos en los ojos, Luna y Artemis se quedaron viendo

**-Este Mina- dijo Artemis**

**-Qué ocurre ahora?-**

**-Kaze también es mujer-** dijo Luna

Solo se escucho un gran "QUEEEEEEEEE?

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

En el departamento donde estaban los Kou se escucho el timbre, Taiki se puso de pie y fue a abrir

-**Joven Minamino- **dijo Taiki extendiendo su mano y estrecharla con el pelinegro que tenía enfrente

-**Hola Taiki, espero que les halla gustado el departamento**-

**-Es demasiado acojedor joven Minamino**-

-**Me alegro que les gustara**- Akira entro al departamento y saludo a los otros con la mano -**Hola qué tal?-**

-**Jovén Minamino, ya tengo las canciones para el concierto, mire, mire, mire**- Seiya se puso de pie y emocionado le mostro las canciones que habia escogido para tocar

-**Calmate muchacho**- le toma las hojas y las empieza a ver -**estas enamorado de alguién?- **pregunto mientras seguía leyendo

-**Eh?-**

-**Qué si estas enamorado?- **volvio a preguntar, hasta que encontro una canción - **oh esta andaba buscando, que bien que piensen tocarla**- dijo mientras se ponía de pie y salía del departamento cuando se dio cuenta de que el trio no lo seguía -**ustedes 3 MUEVANSE!- **grito, cosa que hizo que los chicos salieran rapidamente del departamento y siguieran a Akira quien iba a paso rapido

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

-**No es posible**-

-**Pense que ya lo sabrían Mina**- dijo Artemis al ver a la rubia con los ojos vidriosos

-Y** tan guapo que se veía...su forma de ser y hablar...era taaan sexy**- seguía diciendo Mina con una pose dramatica, las chicas y los gatos solo la miraban con una gota en sus cabezas

**-Bueno ,por lo menos sabran respetar a esos...esas 2 no crees Luna?-**

**-Yo sigo sin entender de donde salieron...no recuerdo haber oido de ellos durante el Milenio- **decía la gata tratando de encontrar logica el por qué nunca tuvo información de esos guerreros; en ese momento un recuerdo de la reina se hizo presente

_**-Luna...podrías dejarme a solas un momento?- **según veía Luna, era la Reina Serenity y ella caminando por un amplio pasillo. La reina se detuvo frente a una puerta...no supo cual en ese momento._

_**-Si majestad- **la gata solo vio como la puerta se cerraba_

_Unos segundos después, Luna logro ver un brillo plateado salir debajo de la puerta y después como se abrio dejando salir a la reina junto a una mujer de pelo negro y largo atado en cola de caballo_

**_-Hola Luna-_**

_Luna se quedo sorprendida cuando escucho la voz de esa chica pelinegra: cálida y dulce, lo que hizo que se sintiera segura y sobre todo querida, de una forma que solo Serenity la quería_

**-Qué fue eso?- **dijo Luna al darse cuenta que eso no fue una visión, sino un recuerdo del antiguo Milenio de Plata...pero no solo fue lo que vio, sino lo que sintio...eso le extraño

**-Sucede algo Luna?- **pregunto un poco preocupado Artemis al ver a Luna tan pensativa

**-No...nada...mejor vayamos al parque y olvidemonos de tantas tenciones, les parece?-**

Las chicas y Artemis solo asintieron con la cabeza, confundidos por la reacción de Luna pero prefirieron no comentar nada, asi que fueron al parque conversando de otras cosas.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Setsuna...mujer misteriosa, callada y reservada: no por nada es Sailor Plut, la Guardiana de las puertas del tiempo. Conocedora de varios eventos, tanto pasados como futuros, es una mujer que sabe cumplir con su misión y eso...iba a ser provado el día de hoy.

**[Puertas del tiempo]**

Setsuna, había decido viajar a ese lugar con el objetivo de investigar lo que estaba pasando en esos momento, descubrir quiene eran los enemigos esta ocasión y saber como seguía el famoso Tokyio de Crystal. Llegó ya convertida en Sailor Plut y lo primero que hizo, o más bien intento hacer, fue abrir las puertas

**-"No abren...por qué?"- **penso alejandose un poco y observando el lugar. No tenía sentido lo que pasaba. Hasta que sintio unos pasos cerca de ella, se volteó y vio a una persona acercase tranquilamente hacia ella. No podía ver su figura ya que era todo negro, salvo por los ojos...rojos..los ojos que ha visto Hotaru

**-Será qué no puedes abrir porque yo las acabo de cerrar y no pienso permitir que asomes tu cabeza en ese lugar?-**

**-Quién...pero...qué?...como es que pudiste cerrar las puertas?...tu no tienes el poder ni autoridad para hacerlo-**

**-Es que yo soy mucho mejor que tu..soy genial en pocas y resumidas palabras- **

Setsuna no lo podía creer; era posible que existiera alguién con semejante poder y habilidad?...por supuesto que no. Solo ella y la reina de la Luna pueden hacer eso. Pero si ella no podía abrir y la persona de enfrente decía que cerro las puertas, a qué se estaba enfrentando?

**-En qué piensas...Sailor Plut?- **pregunto la sombra con un evidente tono de burla. Se podía notar en su voz la burla y gracia que eso le ocasionaba -**já!...de seguro en estos momentos estas aterrada al saber que hay alguién que puede controlar las puertas ...eres una tonta- **

Sailor Plut no supo en que momento paso, pero solo sintio un brazo en su cuello que comenzaba a ahorcarla

-**A qué...hora...tu...?- **trataba de hablar, pero entre más lo hacia, sentía que ejercían más presión en su cuello

**-Interesante no?, eso es para que te des cuenta de lo genial que soy**- la sombra la suelta y la empuja con su otra mano -**jajaja...ay pero que cooosas, esto es divertido- **

**-Qué?- **Sailor Plut solo vio como esa persona sacaba una katana y le apuntaba en el cuello

**-Pelea guardiana de las puertas del tiempo**- la persona se hace para atrás y se queda mirandola fijamente. En cambio Sailor Plut con su báculo se pone en posición de ataque, esperando cualquier movimiento que haga y que pueda ser perjudicial para ella. Ambos sentían la presión del lugar, aunque la persona estaba demasiado tranquila. Por su lado, Plut estaba un poco desconcertada, no esperaba que alguién pudiera cerrar las puertas, salvo ella y la reina de la Luna.

**-Ya verás!- **Sailor Plut no lo dudo más y comenzo a pelear usando su baculo. La persona solo puso su katana enfrente y logra sostener el ataque de Plut, la mira a los ojos fiamente y con muy poca fuerza se separa de ella.

**-Eso es todo?..patética-** no dudo ni un segundo en comenzar a atacar con su katana, Plut solo veía la agilidad con que la usaba con una sola mano y a su vez velocidad, con trabajos y lograba protegerse con su báculo. No lograba creer lo que pasaba en esos momentos, jamás imagino verse en una situación asi y menos en ese lugar. Ese encuentro de armas solo duro apróximadamente 3 minutos, los cuales se les hizo eterno a la sailor del tiempo -**valla que eres...lenta!- **dijo con su típico tono de burla, logrando quitarle el báculo a Plut con su katana y lanzandolo lejos de ella, Sailor Plut no sabia que hacer ya...Su mente estaba ocupada en otra vio en que momento ocurrio, no se percato que la persona esa la iba a tacar directamente. Hasta que sintio un golpe en su abdomen producido por un rodillazo y lo peor fue cuando le dio una patada en el mismo lugar. Sin duda estaba dispuesto a hacer que su visita a ese lugar fuera de lo peor

**-Qué pretendes en este...lugar?...qué buscas aquí?-**

**-Yo?, yo solo vine a demostrarte lo pateticas que son las sailors scouts, empezando por ti claro esta- **se acerca a Plut y sin que ella pudiera hacer algo la toma de la cabeza, mirandola de la forma más fria que pudiera existir -**quiero que recuerdes bien esto, el futuro que tus amiguitas conocen no existe y deberías saberlo al ser tu la guardiana del tiempo, lo que ellas conocen, no pasara...jamás exisitira...Tokyo de Crystal es un mito, una químera**- la persona solo la mira fijamente a los ojos -**asi que diles, que dejen de pelear por cosas sin sentido**- la suelta con fuerza, mandandola lejos de su presencia, solo sonrie traviesamente -**tienes suerte que me encontraste en un día en el que me encuentro de humor...sayonara sailor Plut...o debo decir...Puu jajajaja- **la persona de dio la vuelta y en una especie de hoyo negro desaparecio, no si antes despedirce con una sonrisa triunfal ante la guardiana y las puertas del tiempo. Plut solo vio como desaparecía y después cerro lo ojos, no entendía pero en ese momento le dolía todo su cuerpo. Pasarón algunos segundos, hasta que sintio que alguién la tocaba por el hombro y eso hizo que reaccionara

**-Hola Plut- **

**-Majestad...usted...qué..donde?-**

En efecto era la reina Serenity, su vestimenta, su apariencia...todo mostraba que era ella, su voz, su tacto...a pesar del tiempo que había ocurrido desde la ultima vez que la vio, Plut aun podía recordar como era

**-Calma, ahora solo quiero que me escuches con atención- **la morena solo asintio con la cabeza, mientras que la reina solo miraba con preocupación por donde había desaparecido esa persona, podía sentir una gran energía maligna que emanaba esa sombra, pero ella ya no podía hacer nada, salvo prevenir a su gente amada -**deben de tener mucho cuidado con esa persona, emana una gran energía obscura, llena de odio, frustración y rencores...sin duda busca la manera de deshacerse de aquello que más odia...ignoro que pueda ser pero...su obscuridad en algún momento aparecere frente a mi hija y ella no esta pasando por un buen momento...pero yo se que con el apoyo de todos ustedes evitaran que algo malo llege a ocurrirle-**

La morena solo escucho a la Reyna Serenity y sus palabras que de alguna forma fueron haciendo que se quedara inconciente. La Reyna al observarla, solo sonríe y la toma en brazos y de forma maternal, velando por la recuperación de su guardian

**-Te las encargo- **dijo la reyna Serenity en voz baja, aún cuidando a Plut quien definitivamente se encontraba inconciente. La Reyna solo miro hacia los portales y suspiro -**te encargo a nuestra pequeña...Shondaime-**

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Akira se encontraba observando el ensayo de los chicos. De vez en cuando miraba hacia la ventana, tratando de reflexionar en muchas cosas. Solo suspiraba deseando que los chicos terminaran de ensayar y poder despejar su mente. Hubo un momento en el que tuvo que cerrar sus ojos para poder sentir la canción...ya no era escucharla, era sentirla y eso hacía, estaba logrando captar el mensaje de los chicos, en especial, escuchaba la voz de Seiya

**-Con eso basta**- dijo poniendose de pie y dirigiendose a la puerta, Seiya y sus hermanos solo lo miraban

-**Sucede algo jovén Minamino?-**

**-No es nada Taiki, solo que el ensayo ya termino...nos vemos en 2 días que es el concierto**- había dicho ya en la puerta y volteado a ver a los 3, con sus típicos lentes oscuros. Los chicos se habían dado cuenta que por nada del mundo se quitaba sus lentes, aunque estuviera en un lugar obscuro siempre andaba con esas cosas. -**Se les ofrece algo?- **pregunto alzando una ceja

**-No nada...solo que...nada, eso lo resolveremos después verdad chicos?-**

**-Eh si...Seiya jejeje no se preocupe joven Minamino- **dijo un poco nervioso el más alto de los 3, haciendo que Akira solo alzara una ceja y luego moviera la cabeza en forma negativa. No dijo nada y solo alzo una mano camimando tranquilamente por el pasillo del edificio.

**-Es raro- **dijo Seiya, mientras que a Yaten le salía una gota en la cabeza

**-Nah...en serio?, Seiya...todos somos raros por qué crees que el mundo aun sige existiendo?- **dijo "sabiamente" el pequeño de los 3, ante lo cual, Taiki se río y Seiya sol se hizo el ofendido, en eso recordo

**-En 2 días es el concierto...en 2 días le confesare mi amor a Haruka-**

Sus hermanos solo lo miraban, también lo apoyaban en las decisiones que tomaba...aunque esta ya era muy personal como para que ellos intervinieran, asi que solo se encojieron de hombros y apoyaron a su hermano, quien se quedo viendo por la ventana y deseando que todo saliera bien

**-Haruka-**

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Los 2 días pasaron como si nada. El amor entre Haruka y Michiru era demasiado evidente y cada día crecía más lo que era, para Alex un alivio al ver que su protegida cambiaba su forma de ser, que al fin estaba encontrando, aunque fuera por un momento...paz, esa paz que Alex había estado buscando darle a Haruka y que por diferentes motivos, sentimientos y situaciones esa dicha no aparecía. Aunque claro también había gente que sufría por su amor que andaba perdido, osea, el caso de Serena que aún no sabía nada de Darien y eso era algo que la ponía mal, triste, pero lograba aparentar delante de sus amigas. Pero hubo algo que le estaba ayudando a no sentirse sola y ese era la compañía de Alex, quien siempre buscaba la forma de animarla, de hacerla sonreír y eso era porque según Hatake, Serena era una luz...una luz que no puede dejar de brillar.

Por otra parte también había cierta duda del paradero de Setsuna, pero no estaban tan preocupados porque había dicho que iría a la puerta a revisar si todo estaba bien por esos lugares, asi que mortificados no estaban, porque tambien lo más seguro es que hubiera ido a visitar a Rini.

Sin embargo, esos días tranquilos serían los últimos y todo gracias a los nuevos enemigos que acababan de aparecer, gente que al parecer no conocía la palabra bondad y más bien parecían aborrersela

-**Galaxia...estoy comenzando a desesperarme...tus sailors son unas estupidas buenas para nada-**

**-Mi vida...calma...llegara tu momento...recuerda todo a su tiempo y que lo mejor siempre viene al final**- solo se ve como Galaxia se dirije a una persona, una de cierto par de ojos que ha molestado a las sailors...Galaxia se acerca y le toma el rostro para acariciarlos suavemente y luego besarle apasionadamente, no tardando en ser correspondida, a la vez que era tomada de la cintura y era acercada al cuerpo de esta persona.

Ese beso, era la unión de las fuerzas más poderosas de la vía Láctea; 2 almas, personas...como les quieran llamar unidas por algo y que no era precisamente amor, sino odio. Un setimiento que ambos sentían. Esta noche volvieron a dar rienda suelta a la pasión que se generaba entre ellos.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Era el día del concierto, las chicas estaban completamente emocionadas porque irían al concierto del grupo musical más famoso del momento y lo mejor de todo es que tenían asientos Vip cortesía del Minamino.

Quedaron de verse en el templo de Rei y de ahí dirigirse al concierto. Michiru...al parecer se haria cargo de las chicas, en vista de que Setsuna no estaba...y Haruka...por indicación de Akira se sentaría aparte.

Los hermanos Kou estaban listos siendo concientes de la responsabilidad que tenían que cumplir: su primer concierto en Tokyo y tenía que ser el mejor y en especial para Seiya debía serlo, esa tarde-noche confesaría sus sentimientos a Haruka

**-Estas bien Seiya?- **pregunto Taiki un poco preocupado, no sabía lo que pasaba por la cabeza de su hermano

-**Si eso creo...dare lo mejor de mi esta noche**- dijo el pelinegro muy convencido de lo que haría, asi que tomo aire y luego lo solto -**vamos chicos, debemos dar un gran concierto- **dijo el pelinegro volteando a ver a sus hermanos y alzando el pulgar en muestra de seguridad, ante lo cual los otros sonrieron.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Las chicas ya habían llegado al auditorio donde se llevaria acabo el concierto de los "Three Ligths" gracias a una camioneta que mando el joven Minamino, a petición de Haruka, quien por motivos de publicidad, negocios etc, etc...por lo que llegaría al concierto por su lado, lo que provoco que Michiru comenzara a extrañarle desde antes.

Mientras que en una limosina color negro iba Haruka acompañado de Akira

**-Haruka estas conciente que deberas adelantar las cosas, verdad?-**

**-Si Akira...pero...-**

**-Haruka no puedes dudar en estos momentos, son palabras que tu me dijiste y que solo te hago recordar**- dijo Akira viendo a Haruka atravez de sus gafas obscuras - **asi que espero que no me reproches nada-**

**-Calma, no lo hare...solo que la situación...no pense que fuera a cambiar tanto...esto que ha pasado en mi vida ha hecho que cambie varias cosas-**

**-Lo se, pero no puedes culpar a la señorita Kaioh de entrar en tu corazón sin pedir permiso- **Akira decide observar ver por la ventana **- después de todo...ella solo aparecio en cierto momento de tu vida en la que no debio aparecer...quizas hubiera sido mejor que no la conocieras- **decía Akira sin dejar de ver por la ventana, pensando en las palabras que le decía a Haruka -** aunque después de todo...parece ser que fue bueno que ustedes 2 se conocieran- **volteá y ve a Haruka **-pero solo tu sabras si fue bueno o no que ustedes 2 se conocieran-**

Haruka también venía viendo hacia la calle, pensando en las palabras que decía Akira y dandose cuenta de tantas cosas que no le causarón mucha gracia, asi que solo aprieta el puño y frunce el seño en un evidente estado de molestia.

No tardaron mucho en llegar a donde se llevaría a cabo el concierto, dandose cuenta que ya había demasiada gente afuera, lo que hace que Haruka frunsca más el ceño ya que no se sentía comodo con tanta gente

**-Que estress**- dijo con pesar y la vez suspirando.

La limosina se detiene enfrente de la entrada principal, después de observa como una multitud de fans del trío de cantantes se acerca peligrosamente a Akira y a Haruka, quienes gracias la seguridad del evento lograron caminar tranquilamente por la alfombra roja.

**-Ese no es Haruka, Michiru?- **dijo Rei, haciendo que la belleza marina volteara hacia la derecha y viera una cabeza rubia que era demasiado familiar para sus hermosos ojos. Se voltéa y ve que lleva puestos gafas obscuras, saco negro y unos jeans...formal y casual, pero más que nada hermoso, aunque también noto que en el rostro de Haruka aparecía algo llamado seriedad, molestia, inconformidad...demasiadas cosas que al parecer no tenían nada feliz a su rubia (?)

**-Haruka**- dijo en voz muy baja

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Alex o más bien Shondaime se encontraba en el techo del escenario con su gabardina puesta y la máscara abajo de su rostro observando el cielo con el ceño fruncido

-**El viento...el elemento de Nidaime...parece un poco alterado y eso no es bueno para nadie**- suspira y sigue viendo hacia arriba, hasta que en su cabeza escucha una risa, lo que hace que frunsca más el ceño, piensa bien las cosas y solo suspira otra vez - **parece ser que las cosas comenzaran a cambiar en este momento...lo que me pregunto es quién saldra más afectado?- **dijo para si, llevandose una mano a la barbilla y siguiendo con la vista al cielo.

Solo tenía una duda...quién sufrira más? porque de algo estaba seguro, las personas que sufrirían apartir de ahora seran Haruka y Michiru

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

_Ok...si lo se lo se...me retrase demasiado con esto y lo hize corto, pero eso es algo que acabo de decidirlo...los caps corto= la historia dura más _

_aver qué pasara después xD_

**_Siguiente Capitulo_**

**_-Ellos son amigos de Haruka cierto?-_**

**_-Pues el tal Seiya no lo parece-_**

**_-Estas celosa Michiru?-_**

_-**Seiya esta cantando por y para ti Haruka-**_

**_-Lo siento pero no puedo corresponderle, estoy con Michiru...a pesar de todo la amo y eso nadie lo podra evitar-_**

**_-Hasta que lo dices sin pena y sin temor, lo que sígnifica que...-_**

**_-No...eso no jamas pasara entendiste?-_**

**_-Los problemas al parecer no acaban cierto?-_**

**_-Kaze-_**

**_-Neptune necesito que lanze tu Maremoto de Neptuno-_**

**_-Si...pero-_**

**_-Necesito liberar mi strees-_**

**_-Tu mano...-_**

**_-Já...solo libero mil pajaros -_**

**_-KAZEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!-_**

**_-Shondaime...quién es?-_**

**_-Conejo...no intervengas-_**

**_-Ohh que lindo...niña tonta no sabes quien soy?...preguntale a tus amiguitas aver que dicen-_**

**_-Tu...eres...quien aparece en nuestros sueños-_**

**_-Eh...puede decirse que si, pero eso no importa ahora-_**

**_-ALEJENSE AHORA!-_**

**_-Kaze estas bien?-_**

**_-Si...eso creo...Neptune-_**

**_-Kaze...tu...eres...Haruka-_**

**_-Michiru-_**

_Ok...algo paso por ahi e.e_

_mejor dejen que termine de escribir el cap y vemos que pasa_

_Sayonara ^^u_


	18. IDENTIDADES AL DESCUBIERTO PARTE 1

**CAPITULO 15: IDENTIDADES AL DESCUBIERTO (?) (PARTE 1)**

El concierto de los Three ligths estaba a punto de ycomapañía tomaron sus lugares cerca del escenario, mientras que Haruka y Alex se encontraban en en un palco cerca del escenario con una excelente vista de lo que pasaba enfrente.

**-No entiendo el porque quisiste estar en este lugar Haruka, pense que querrías estar cerca de Michiru-**

**-Y quiero estarlo, pero ahorita lo que necesito es pensar, concentrarme en todo lo que necesito hacer y deseo hacer-**

**-Comprendo, lo que necesitas es tu espacio…buena decisión-**

**-Gracias Akira-**

El pelinegro solo asintió con la cabeza y se acomodo sus gafas para luego mirar hacia abajo y ver a Alex con las chicas, lo que hace que sonría y le haga la seña a Haruka de que también mire hacia abajo

**-Hatake ya llegó a hacerles compañía, por lo menos es un recuerdo que tiene Kaioh de ti-**

**-Supongo que eso es bueno- **dijo dando un suspiro y acomodandose de nuevo en su asiento, para luego quitarse sus gafas y mirar a Akira –**aveces me pregunto..si el estar con Michiru es lo correcto…me pregunto si era mi destino conocerla-**

Ante esas palabras Akira volteá a ver a Haruka alzando una ceja y luego acomodando sus gafas obscuras para poder ver a la persona de junto

**-Como te dije en su momento, hacerte ese tipo de cuestionamientos a estas alturas viene siendo una perdida de tiempo. Lo que si te puedo decir es que el destino es muy curioso con todos…no podemos cambiarlo pero lo que si podemos es sobrellevarlo y si tu destino es o no estar con Michiru eso es algo que en estos momentos no debe importante…quizás apareció en tu vida para que tu conocieras lo que es el amor, eso pienso yo- **dijo mientras miraba hacia el escenario, dándose cuenta que el concierto ya iba a empezar, haciendo que Haruka observara a donde se encontraba el pelinegro y sus amigas, quien no tardo en sentir la mirada penetrante de Haruka y alzo la mirada para poder saludar a la rubia con la mano quien correspondio el saludo y luego se puso de pie para salir de ese lugar, mientras Akira sonreía al saber el porque se iba –**buena suerte Haruka-**

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Michiru se encontraba hablando con Alex, cuando decide alzar la mirada y ve a Haruka, ante lo cual sonrie y le saluda pero en ese momento ve que Haruka se da la vuelta y comienza a perderse. Eso le dejo pensando sobre que estaría sintiendo su querida rubia. Justo cuando se decidio salir a buscarla y poder estar con ella una mano en su hombro la detiene

**-No deberías preocuparte tanto por Haruka, no se si te habras dado cuenta pero Haru es una persona independiente...pero en el fondo aún le falta algo para poder sentirse completa y eso es aprender a amar, querer y sentir-**

**-Alex-**

**-La gente cree que el dinero, las cosas materiales y todo eso es lo que hace completamente felices a las personas, sin embargo lo que realmente hace feliz a alguien es el saberse querido y que también es capaz de corresponder ese sentimiento- **Alex volteá a ver a Michiru y luego al escenario **- en el caso de Haruka, ella a sido una persona que desde muy pequeña nunca tuvo cariño...no recuerda lo que es el amor de una madre y el amor de los amigos es por eso que su actitud es tan fría con ustedes y puede que contigo también lo sea- **voltéa a verla y le sonríe **- solo te pido que le des tiempo para entender lo que esta pasando a su alrededor de acuerdo?-** Alex le sonríe a Michiru de una forma que hizo que la chica se sintiera segura antes sus palabras

**-Gracias Alex-**

**-No es nada Michi, ahora solo queda disfrutar del concierto y esperar a que Haru venga por ti a confesarte lo mucho que te ama- **dijo el pelinegro sonriendo, aunque dentro había algo no lo dejaba tranquilo y tenía la ligera sospecha de lo que era, pero no diría nada y mejor esperaría a que las cosas sucedierán.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

**-Chicos, creen qué Haruka halla venido a vernos?- **

**-Seiya, podrías dejar de pensar en Haruka solo por hoy?, ya bastante tenemos con vivir con ella, asi que por favor coopera- **dijo Yaten alzando una ceja al ver que su hermano se preocupaba más por la rubia que por el concierto

**-Dejen de preocuparse por eso y apurense que hay gente que se esforzo demasiado para poder venir a verlos a cantar, para que ahora resulte que a ustedes 3 salgan tarde al escenario a cantar-**

**-Jovén Minamino-** dijeron los 3 chicos al ver al pelinegro cruzado de brazos en la puerta, de traje negro y corbata roja con sus típicas gafas oscuras. Su voz había sido calmada pero con un evidente tono de mando a lo que solo asienten con la cabeza y salen del camerino dejando a Akira con quien decide entrar al camerino y suspirar para luego tomar un vaso con agua y quitarse las gafas para tallarse los ojos y luego volver a salir del cuarto con las gafas puestas.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Volviendo con las chics, ella se encontraban en la espera de que el concierto iniciara, mientras Alex preparaba su camara y no dejaba de pensar en todo aquello que lo inquietaba y sobre todo en Haruka, aún no olvidaba el día que sufrio ese ataque en el corazón en el hotel de Layla. Estaba consiente de que podría volver a sentir ese dolor en su corazón. Suspira y volteá a ver a las chicas.

**-Parece ser que el concierto ya va a empezar, espero que Haruka lo vea ya que estoy seguro de que le va a ser dedicado- **dijo el pelinegro viendo de reojo a Michiru, quería saber si la ojiazul era celosa y según el, sería su método para saber si en verdad esta enamorada de Haruka

**-Ellos son amigos de Haruka cierto?- **pregunto inocentemente Amy al escuchar la forma en que Alex se refería a la amistad de Haruka con el trio

**-Pues el tal Seiya no lo parece- **dijo Michiru cruzandose de brazos, había algo que no le agradaba de esos chicos tan guapos como les decia Mina, pero que podía hacer si eran amigos de Haruka? nada.

**-Estas celosa Michiru?- **pregunto Mina en un tono pícaro, sabía que esa pregunta era indiscreta pero las miradas de Michiru hacia el trio, sobre todo hacia el pelinegro, eran fulminantes, mientras Alex sonreía al ver el puchero que hacia la beleza marina, había sido descubierta.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Volviendo con los chicos, los 3 iban con dirección al escenario cuando ven a una sombra recargada cerca de este. Seiya inmediatamente supo de quien se traba y no pudo evitar más que sonreir, la persona que había estado buscando ahi estaba...pero no estaba con el publico lo que le llamo la atención. Iba a hablar cuando la voz gruesa de Haruka lo interrumpio

**-Hasta que al fin aparecen- **dijo la rubia sonriendo como si nada y viendo hacia el público o lo que se podía ver de el, Seiya se dio cuenta que algo tramaba su, la mira y luego al escenario donde estaban los intrumentos

**-Haruka tu...- **

**-Si Seiya, asi que dense prisa quieren?- **dijo sin mirarlos, esperando a que el trío saliera al escenario para salir detras de ellos lo cual no tardo en sucede. Por su lado, Seiya volteó a ver a la rubia y se dio cuenta de que tenía la mirada perdida, como si buscara algo en su interior pero no dijo nada y salio al escenario sintiendo como Haruka comenzaba a caminar detras de ellos.

Llegan al escenario y obsevan al público que los había ido a ver ese dia, lo que hace que los 3 sonrian pues no esperaban tanta gente. Deciden hablar y el primero en hacerlo es Seiya aunque siempre había sido el quien tomara la palabra

**-Buenas noches Tokyo!- **grito emocionado el pelinegro, tenía lo necesario para hacer una gran presentación: fans y la persona que amaba a su lado qué más podía pedir el muchacho?. Después de su grito se escucho a la multitud gritar, ovaciones y varios "CASATE CONMIGO!", "TE AMO", "SON LO MEJOR!"; palabras que ya se esperaban -

**-Parece ser que se encuentran bien no?, quieren qué comienze el show?- **pregunto Yaten y como respuesta obtuvo un gran "SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

**-Pero antes de comenzar, quisiera agradecerle a una persona muy especial para los 3 y que esta noche nos acompaña en el escenario- **dijo Taiki con un poco de seriedad, aunque tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro

**-Asi es, como acaba de decir Taiki, sin esa persona nosotros 3 no seriamos lo que somos en estos momentos- dijo Yaten sonriendo (?), si lo hizo ._.**

-**Les pido por favor, que reciban a Haruka Tenoh!- **dijo Seiya, quien hubiera querido decir más cosas pero capaz y dice algo que no era debido.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

**-HARUKAAAA!- **gritaron todas las chicas, haciendo que por poco Alex tirara su camara

**-Se pueden calmar?, ni que fuera la gran cosa que Haruka estuviera ahí- **dijo Alex abrazando su camara para que no le volvieran asustar y se le fuera a caer por culpa de sus amigas

**-Pero qué hace ahí?, es lo que no entendemos- **dijo Rei quien no apartaba su vista del escenario al igual que las demás, en especial Michiru

**-Y no lo entenderan chicas, asi que dejen de preguntar- **dijo Alex antes de irse del lugar, quería tener buenas tomas del concierto y estando con las chicas y sus emociones dudaba que pudiera tomar bien una fotografía **-" já y aunque lo entendieran no sería para ustedes lo que hara Haruka"- **pensaba mientras caminaba y antes de alejarse un poco volteó a ver a Michiru, aún tenía la sospecha de el dia en que ella se desmayo y del halcón que se encontraba fuera de su casa, esa sospecha de que ella era algo más que una simple ciudadana.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

**-Gracias chicos, pero saben que lo hize con mucho gusto- **dijo Haruka con una sonrisa y una mirada tranquila viendo a Seiya, para luego poner una mano sobre su hombro y acercarse a su oído para susurrarle -**quiero que canten con todo su corazón- **le dice y luego se separa para ir a donde se encontraba un bajo de color azul marino el cual no dudo en tomar. Por su lado Seiya sonrie y mira a sus hermanos los cuales no sabía como pero habían logrado entender el mensaje.

Y el concierto comenzó con la canción que, sin que nadie supiera había escrito Haruka no para el grupo si no para encontrar la paz, el amor y a la persona que aparecía en sus viciones.

_**-**_**Busco tu amor****  
Busco tu amor**

La gente observaba al joven rubio quien no dudo ni un segundo en tocar el bajo y sin que nadie lo esperara comenzó a cantar cerrando sus ojos y concentrandose en lo que quería transmitir, deseando que ese sentimiento, ese dolor desapareciera, aunque sabía que solo terminaría hasta que su misión finalizara

_**Dulce sonrisa que, brilla en la eternidad  
bello lucero que, siempre me hace feliz  
eres mi mas grande tesoro (Eterna luz de estrella)  
aquel dia fatal, no te pude cuidar  
y ahora mis lagrimas, debo de controlar  
solamente queda el dolor (Nunca te olvido, niña)**_

Por otro lado se encontraba Michiru quien seguía soprendida por ver a su Ruka en el escenario, pero eso paso a segundo tema cuando en su mente comenzaron a aparecer imagenes de un reino que estaba siendo destruido, gente que peleaba con youmas y fue ahi cuando vio las chicas, entonces comprendio que se trataba de la destrucción del antiguo Milenio de Plata. Lo que no comprendía era la sombra que veía todo eso y no podía hacer nada. Su visión cambia y ve todo destruido pero había algo diferente, esa persona caminaba por los restos del palacio y por lo que pudo notar lo hacia con gran pesar. Su vestimenta, un pantalón negro y una camisa blanca, Michiru camino a su lado tratando de compreder lo que veía pero también queria verle la cara pero no podía, solo veía parte de su rostro. Siguio caminando hasta que ve que cae de rodillas y coge un espejo bastante familiar, luego ve que sigue caminando pero ahora caían lagrimas en su rostro. Quería abrazarlo y consolarlo pero no podía, suspira y camina a su lado hasta que llega a lo que parece ser un pilar, en el cual cae de rodillas y apoya su frente para poder llorar [**NA**:si se preguntan, es el pilar en el que muere la Reina Serenity, cap 44], Michiru decide acercarse un poco dudosa y escucha sus sollozos que venían acompañados por el nombre de una Sailor, pero no era una sialor cualquiera sino que era nada más y nada menos que Sailor Neptune, cosa que dejo sorprendida a Michiru, igual, eso no impidio que se acercara y tratara de abrazar a lo que ella creía era un chico pero no pudo hacerlo, sus manos traspasaron el cuerpo, suspiro y solo se dedico a observarlo como golpeaba el suelo con la mano provocandose heridas y al final un destello de color azul marino la cego. Cuando al fin pudo ver, se dio cuenta que era una sailor y no cualquiera, era nada más y nada menos que Sailor Uranus.

_**Busco tu amor, cristal de universo**_  
_**Busco tu amor, quiero secar tu llanto**_  
_**Busco tu amor, de verdad, ven que yo te quiero abrazar**_

Michiru seguía escuchando la canción y tratando de entender lo que veía pero más que nada lo que sentía en ese momento: soledad, tristeza, odio y desesperación. Volvio a enfocar su vista al escenario, viendo a Haruka demasiado concentrada en la canción. Y otra vez vuelve a ver esa visión, pero esta vez si se asusto e inconcientemente de sus ojos empezarón a brotar lagrimas. Y que fue lo que vio?, la muerte de Sailor Uranus. La sailor del viento había tomado su espada (oseá talismán) y sin pensarlo se la enterro en el pecho a la altura del corazón...su vida había acabado y con ella todo lo que alguna vez fue el Milenio de Plata.

Pero Michiru no había sido la única que había tenido esa visión, las chicas también la habían visto y sus rostros mostraban confusión, dolor, demasiados sentimientos que ni ellas podían entender.

_**Tu aroma es lo que busco (Te busco a ti)**_  
_**con mi voz un dia te alcanzare (Solo a ti)**_  
_**dime ¿En donde estas amor? (Princesa ven)**_  
_**princesa vuelve**_

Alex por su lado, se había alejado de las chicas para tener un mejor panorama de lo que ocurría a su alrededor pero la canción, esa canción hizo que detuviera su andar y mirara al escenario haciendo recordar el dolor que paso cuando perdio a su "conejo". Unas lagrimas hicieron acto de presencia en su rostro y el sentimiento de culpabilidad se hacia cada vez más fuerte, pero decide calmarse ya que no era momento de andar recoerdando cosas dolorsas y lo único que podía hacer era apoyar a Haruka en esos momentos.

_**Contestame (Hazlo por mi)**_  
_**ven por favor (Hazlo por mi)**_  
_**contestame (Ven junto a mi)**_  
_**ten compasion (Te lo pido)-**_

_**Busco tu amor**_  
_**Busco tu amor**_  
_**Busco tu amor**_  
_**Busco tu amor**_

_**Vengo buscandote, cruzando el cielo azul**_  
_**vengo pidiendole, a una estrella fugaz**_  
_**que me lleve pronto a tu lado (Diselo luz de estrella)**_  
_**he madurado ya, no lo pude evitar**_  
_**y he descubierto que en mis recuerdos no estas**_  
_**eres pieza clave de mi (Ven a mi lado niña)**_

En esta parte, los hermanos Kou dejaron que Haruka cantará ya que sabían que era muy significativo para ella y quedo claro cuando se acerco a Seiya y puso su mano en su hombro como diciendole que ella se encargaría de esa parte.

_**Busco tu amor, tu semilla plateada**_  
_**Busco tu amor, se la a llevado el rio**_  
_**Busco tu amor, con desesperacion**_  
_**la corriente nos separo**_

_**Tu aroma es lo que busco (Te busco a ti)**_  
_**con mi voz un dia te alcanzare (Solo a ti)**_  
_**dime ¿En donde estas amor? (Princesa ven)**_  
_**princesa vuelve**_

_**Contestame (Hazlo por mi)**_  
_**ven por favor (Hazlo por mi)**_  
_**contestame (Ven junto a mi)**_  
_**ten compasion (Te lo pido)**_

_**Contestame (Hazlo por mi)**_  
_**ven por favor (Hazlo por mi)**_  
_**contestame (Ven junto a mi)**_  
_**ten compasion (Te lo pido)**_

La canción término, Haruka y los chicos mirarón hacia el frente, recibiendo los aplausos y gritos de sus fans que estaban encantadas con las voces del cuarteto, pero era evidente que quienes se encontraban más emocionadas eran Serena y compañía, a excepción de Michiru quien miraba al escenario tratando de comprender lo que había visto pero por más que lo intentaba no podía.

Después de eso, Haruka se fue a su camerino dejando al trío cantar otra canción, una que por cierto nunca había escuchado hasta ese momento. Ya en su camerino, con una pantalla que le mostraba lo que pasaba en el escenario se puso a observar y a escuchar con atención. Si había algo que le conocía a Seiya era que el cantaba con sentimiento, mandando un mensaje, pero claro si fue Haruka quien le enseño. Y al parecer lo hizo bien.

Pero no pudo disfrutar de esa canción, porque justamente estaban comenzando a atacar a lo que Haruka sale corriendo con dirección al escenario, deseando y esperando que la víctima esta vez no fuera Seiya.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Michiru aún seguía pensando en lo que acababa de ver. Qué significado podía tener esa visión y sobre todo, por qué hasta ahorita la tenía?, lo más lógico pudo haber sido si la hubiera tenido cuando descubrio que era una sailor. Eso pensaba Michiru cuando siente la energía del enemigo haciendo que gire su rostro buscando de donde provenía. No tarda en darse cuenta que era en la parte más alta del lugar. Volteá y ve a las chicas que gracias a Rei, quien también había sentido la energía logro decirles con tiempo, haciendo que todas se alejaran de sus lugaras para poder transformarse.

Cuando de aleján un poco en ese momento solo ven un rayo dorado con dirección al escenario, haciendo que Michiru volteará a ver a esa dirección esperando que Haruka no estuviera ahí o fuese lastimada, pero afortunadamente alguién estaba ahi para protegerla y a los hermanos Kou.

**-Tsukikage-** logra decir Michiru viendo como una barrera de petalos protegía el escenario. Ante la seguridad de saber que no habría problema, se va con las chicas buscando donde poder transformarse, aunque su mente seguía con Haruka.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Haruka por su lado había logrado llegar al escenario sin problemas. Observa a su alrededor buscando al enemigo pero no consigió nada salvo ver un rayo con dirección hacia Seiya. Por tal motivo se acerca rapidamente para tratar de protegerlo, pero no fue necesario, su sensei había llegado a tiempo.

**-Será mejor que te prepares, las sailors scouts deben de andar cerca y lo más seguro es que tengas que ir a ayudarlas. Por mi parte yo me haré cargo de protgerlso si es lo que anto te preocupa Kaze-** dijo la sombra mientras miraba hacia el frente tratando de ver por donde habían atacado pero no veía nada.

**-Comprendo- **

**-Se puede saber qué pasa?, Haruka podrías explicarme?- **preguntó Seiya quien definitivamente no entendía lo que estaba pasando, pero lo que si sabía es que debía de ser gravep ara ver el lugar medio vacio y ver que Haruka estuviera preocupada.

**-Solo verás el porque tuve que alejarme de ustedes chicos- **dijo Haruka volteando a verle y sonriendole un poco. Le guiña un ojo y luego vuelv a ver hacia el frente llevando su mano derecha a su boca, justo en la parte en la que estaba su anillo. Sin tardar más beso su anillo haciendo que una luz plateada cubriera al anillo** -SOMBRA!- **y esa luz no tardo en cubrir el cuerpo de Haruka. Seiya por su lado no creía lo que veía y sus hermanos mucho menos, quienes no pudieron seguir viendo lo que pasaba a su alrededor debido a que unos petalos blancos se colocaron en sus frentes, provocando que rapidamente quedaran inconsientes -**lo siento por ellos, pero es hora de trabajar-**

**-Y supongo que realizaras mejor tu trabajo al saber que la víctima en esta ocasión era Seiya- **dijo el pelinegro alzando una ceja y cruzandose de brazos mientras Kaze solo fruncía el ceño**,** pero su semblante se mostraba tranquilo.

**-Comprendo-** dijo viendo hacia el frente y sin decir más desaperecio del lugar, para luego aparecer enfrente del campo de energía que había puesto su maestro para proteger a Seiya. Rapidamente se aleja del lugar.

Por su lado las chicas habían llegado a los baños y fue ahí donde se transformaron en sailors. Por alguna extraña razón, Neptune presentía que algo pasaría, pero no sabía si sería algo bueno o malo. De lo único que estaba conciente es que sería algo que podría cambiar el rumbo de las cosas.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

**-Veo que estas sola Siren, acaso tu amiga se canso de ti y te dejo sola?-**

**-Eso no es asunto tuyo infeliz...de todas formas hoy vas a morir**- dijo la peliazul al Kazekage, quien había llegado a 2 calles de donde se estaba realizando el concierto. El rubio la miraba con sus penetrantes ojos verdes, mostrando una seguridad y confianza en si mismo que la estaba dejando impresionada.

**-Já, eso me lo han dicho infinidad de veces y hasta la fecha de hoy, no a habido poder en este Universo que hallá podido matarme, asi que dudo que tu seas quien pueda matarme-** dijo el rubio con una sonrisa traviesa, conciente de que era la erdad y que lo único que haría sería incrementar la desesperación de la sailor, quien había dejado a su compañera, casi amiga, para poder demostrarle a Galaxia de lo que era capaz.

**-Ya lo veremos-** en ese momento, detras del Kazekage aparece una sailor zombie con apariencia de oficial. Seguramente sería alguién encargado de la seguridad del concierto, penso el rubio. Sin esperarselo, el zombie comenzo a atacarle con su pistola. Por fortuna el rubio logra esquivar las balas hagilmente, pero hubo un ataque que logro darle y no precisamente del zombie, sino de la otra sailor quien sonrie traviesamente haciendo que el Kazekage la mire de forma fria y de muerte, algo que la congelo.

**-Esta me la vas a pagar- **dijo de forma fria, pero en ese momento el zombie comenzó a disparar de nuevo, complicando que Kaze pudiese pensar tranquilamente. Mira a su alrededor buscando algo que le ayude a protegerse de las balas, pero no encuentra nada, solo estaba su suerte y sus habiliadades. Por dentro maldecía, no podía creer que estuviera solo en esos momentos y las sailor scouts?

**-SAETA LLAMEANTE DE MARTE!- **

**-CADENA DE AMOR DE VENUS!-**

Esas voces hicieron que Kaze volteara y viera al grupo de las sailors. Como siempre Sailor Moon hizó su presentación y las demás le siguieron, bueno casi todas porque Neptune por "alguna" extraña razón no podía despegar su vista de la sombra del viento. Tenía algo que hacia que sus ojos se perdieran en esa muchacha que intentaba...

_**"Parecer hombre...al igual que Haruka" **_ese pensamiento en vez de calmarla la preocupo. Si Kaze era Haruka entonces cuántas veces habría estado salvandole la vida a costa de arriesgar la suya?, sin duda era una respuesta que de momento no obtendría y menos teniendo a su "Haruka" enfrente de ella protegiendola?. Su vista se concentro en el enemigo y se fijo que ya no era un solo zombie, sino más de 15. Pero cómo fue posible eso?, no se había fijado en que momento ocurrió todo, estaba bastante concentrada en sus pensamientos sobre Haruka que se había olvidado de la presencia del enemigo.

**-Debemos tener cuidado Neptune, son demasiados...podrían herirnos si no prestamos atención- **dijo Kaze viendo que ya habían sido rodeados, así que decide ponerse detrás de Neptune haciendo que sus espaldas estuviesen juntas y asi poder protegerse las 2, porque había que admitirlo ya: el Kazekage es mujer.

**-Sabés?, no me importa siempre y cuando este contigo- ** dijo Neptune con una sonrisa...como decirlo?, complice?, traviesa? (NA: la sonrisa que usa Michiru siempre que quiere poner nerviosa a Haru en el anime), pues era una sonrisa que lo único que hizo fue que su compañera sonrie por debajo de la mascara y que por dentro se sintiera más segura al saber que contaba con Neptune.

Sin que nadie se fijara, el sensei de Kaze observaba todo desde un edifico, viendo la complicidad en las miradas de su alumno y de la sailor, haciendo que se sintiera tranquilo, sabiendo que estaba en buenas manos... lo más díficil ya había pasado o eso creía porque aún faltaba algo y eso era confirmar si las sailors eran quien el pensaba.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

_Ok, después de una ausencia de no se cuantos meses dejo este cap que pienso dividir en 2...si ya se que estoy mal pero asi considero que sería lo correcto... surgio otra idea y pues pienso usarlo en el otro cap. _

_Una disculpa enorme por el retraso con mis escritos, pero por asuntos personas, universitarios y de inspiración, no había podido escribir como era correcto... pero prometo traer algo más mejor._

_Salu2_


	19. IDENTIDADES AL DESCUBIERTO PARTE 2

CAPITULO 15: IDENTIDADES AL DESCUBIERTO (?) (PARTE 2)

Kaze y las sailors estaban rodeados, no podían hacer mucho o tal vez si pero como es normal en la mayoría de los humanos, la mente se traba al verse en una situación complicada. Pero había alguien que no se complicaba la existencia y esa el rubio. Desde que vio la situación se imagino que algo así pasaría, solo que no pensó que fuese tan pronto.

-Neptune, necesito que cuando te de la señal lances tu mejor maremoto...con eso será suficiente para derrotarlos-

-Qué es lo que planeas?, por si no te has dado cuenta estamos rodeados-

-Lo se, pero lo que necesito es ganar tiempo, tiempo para preparar mi ataque-las demás sailors le miran - ustedes, entreténgalos-dijo para luego tomar su mano derecha y comenzar a quitarse el guante negro. Neptune le miraba con curiosidad, intentando comprender que era lo que tenía planeado. Por su lado las chicas comenzaron a lanzar sus ataques, los cuales lograban entretener a los otros zombies, pero eran ataques débiles para el gusto del Kazekage _-"no puedo distraerme"-_pensó mientras miraba al frente y con su mano izquierda se sujetaba el brazo tratando de acumular energía en la mano derecha. Por su lado Nepune lo miraba, tratando de entender lo que haría y el porque necesitaba de su ayuda, aunque era evidente que ahorita no recibiría respuesta.

_**-"Kaze...no...Haruka porque estoy segura que eres tu, tus ojos, tu voz, la forma de ser y de actuar...qué tanto has tenido que soportar con tal de protegernos?, porque aunque lo niegues, lo haces con cada acción, cada palabra fría y seria que nos dices...juro que nunca te dejare porque un mundo sin Haruka no merece ser salvado"-**_ese era el pensamiento de la sailor del océano, que tuvo que salir rápidamente de sus pensamientos al escuchar la voz de Kaze.

**-Neptune, a mi señal lanzas tu maremoto**-dijo Kaze ante la atenta mirada de la sailor de las profundidades marinas -**CHIDORI!**-dijo Kaze. Por otro lado, Neptune, ella estaba viendo como en la mano de Kaze se formaba una esfera que al verla bien, podía notar que era electricidad, dejándola con la boca completamente abierta, la cual tuvo que cerrar cuando Kaze le dio la indicación **-HAZLO AHORA NEPTUNE!**-

**-MAREMOTO DE NEPTUNO!**-dijo la ninfa de los mares. Su ataque, por lo que se veía era el mejor que había lanzado desde que era sailor. Y eso lo aprovecho Kaze quien comenzó a correr a la misma velocidad en la que iba el maremoto. Neptune y las demás sailors miraban con atención lo que pasaba. -"_**Pero qué esta haciendo?-**_se preguntó al ver como extendía su brazo y sorprendente mente el Maremoto de Neptune se acercaba a la mano de Kaze, haciendo que su bola de energía creciera. Y como no va a crecer si se estaba combinando con el maremoto.

**-Increíble**-dijeron las sailors viendo como Kaze comenzaba a atacar a los zombies policías y estos iban desapareciendo. Pero no eran las únicas que miraban.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

-"**Haruka, sin duda las cosas han cambiado. Ya no eres esa niña a la cual decidí entrenar...lamentablemente ya no**"-pensaba Alex viendo todo desde un árbol que se encontraba un poco alejado del lugar de pelea. Mientras observaba atentamente, a su mente vinieron recuerdos del Antiguo Milenio de Plata

**_FLASH BACK_**

_Era el palacio de la reina Serenity se podía notar como la pelinegra caminaba un poco aprisa por los pasillos del palacio. No era una emergencia en si, pero si era algo que quería ver con sus propios ojos y escucharlo en vivo y a todo color._

_**-Entonces Kurenai me estas diciendo qué una niña de 7 años esta ahí afuera...exigiendo verme?, por qué?, espero que por lo menos tengan idea de que es lo que quiere esa persona-**__decía Tsukikage, quien tenía curiosidad por saber de quien se trataba_

_**-Creo que debería verlo por usted misma sempai-**_

**_-Uhm?, tan interesante es esta persona. Valla si que me a producido una gran curiosidad por saber de quien se trata jajaja_**_- se río y después de un momento logro ver al frente de ella una niña de 7 años de pelo rubio cenizo recogido en una coleta de caballo__**-"Esas ropas...y esas personas deben de ser..**."-__pensaba la pelinegra, para después observar fijamente a las 3 personas que acompañaban a la niña -__así que ustedes son las personas que me buscan? cómo para que?, si se puede saber-_

_**-Es que..**.-__la niña rubia quería hablar, a lo que los adultos sola la miran, mientras que la pelinegra le pone una mano sobre su hombro para poder verla_

_**-Qué pasa pequeña?**-__pregunta colocándole una mano sobre su hombro. Tenía la ligera sospecha del porque estaba ahí pero quería escuchar que la pequeña hablara._

_-**Yo...yo..**.-__la pequeña no sabía por donde comenzar, la presencia de esta persona de alguna forma le intimidaba, pero si quería alcanzar su objetivo tendría que superar sus miedos y todo aquello que la hacia débil -__yo quiero pedirle que por favor me haga más fuerte, quiero que me entrene...quiero ser como usted!-__dijo la pequeña, quien era observada por los demás. La primera sombra se pone su altura colocando sus manos sobre sus hombros. Era muy lindo y noble de la pequeña lo que pedía, ya que estaba consciente de lo que pasaba en su planeta._

_**-Calma, pero dime, estas consciente de cual es tu verdadero destino?, sabes los riesgos a los que te expones?**-__preguntó mientras ponía sus manos sobre sus hombros, haciendo que la pequeña alzara su cabeza para poder verla mejor._

**_-__Si se cual es mi destino, pero también quiero proteger a la gente de mi planeta...quiero evitar que gente inocente muera-_**

**_-Tus sentimientos son nobles pequeña y esta bien, te ayudare a conseguir tus propósitos-_**

**_FIN FLASHBACK_**

**-"Desde ese momento he cuidado de ti Harukapor l_o _menos he tratado de que estes bien, aunque debo aceptar que al final te fallé"**-esos eran sus pensamientos mientras miraba como Kaeze peleaba contra los zombies. Debía reconocer que era bueno peleando pero su técnica tenía un pequeño detalle que le podría salir caro en caso de que se confiara.

Por su parte Neptune miraba como Kaze iba deshaciendo ce de los enemigos parecía que andaba buscando al original y eso era cierto, Kaze se había dado cuenta que los demás eran clones. Las demás chicas solo se quedaron con la boca abierta por lo que veían debido a la rapidez con la que iba atacando.

**"Al parecer son todos, de cualquier forma no puedo confiarme"**pensaba Kaze antes de ver que solo quedaba un zombie de pie al que sin pensarlo mucho fue a eliminar, poniendo su ataque en el pecho de este. Lo había eliminado por completo haciendo que se convirtiera de nuevo en una persona normal. Kaze se separa y mira de reojo a la persona, pero en un descuido Siren saca un rayo y le apunta en la espalda.

**-Hasta aquí llegaste!**-dijo la sailor y apuntando a la espalda de Kaze quien logra voltear pero ya no puede hacer nada debido a que estaba recibiendo el impacto en el pecho haciendo que este saliera volando (NA: por así decirlo) hacia un edificio en plena construcción. Las demás sailors y Tsukikage miraban sorprendidos lo que pasaba, pero la más preocupada sin duda alguna era Neptune. -**Al fin me deshice de ti-**

-**KAZE**!-gritó Neptune quién tuvo la intención de ir a buscarle pero en ese momento aparece Tsukikage extendiendo su brazo para evitar que se moviera. Neptune se fijó que ahora portaba una gabardina negra, lo que le llama la atención.

-Eso que acabas de hacer es de cobardes maldita, te crees fuerte e inteligente pero solo eres una maldita miedosa que ataca por la espalda o no?-decía Tsukikage mirando a la sailor animate fijamente a sus ojos, dándose cuenta que esta temblaba, era increíble que estuviera así debido que fue ella quien ataco a traición.

**-Tu...tu que sabes de mi?, solo eres un estorbo al igual que el rubio ese-**dijo cuando estaba preparando un ataque contra Tsukikage y las demás sailors quienes se pusieron a la defensiva. Pero en ese momento, como si se tratara de una espada cubierta de energía la cual cruzaba el pecho de la sailor, apareció una sombra que al momento de caminar iba haciendo que esa luz fuese desapareciendo. Por su parte las chicas solo miraban como Siren iba desapareciendo, en su rostro se notaba miedo, tristeza y lagrimas. En ese momento se dan cuenta que una persona se va acercando con demasiada calma, como si lo que acababa de hacer fuese lo más normal del mundo.

**-Chicas, no se acerquen**- dijo Tsukikage al ver cada vez más cerca a la persona. Podía sentir notar un aura de maldad muy grande, demasiado para su gusto. Su gabardina traía una bolsa en su interior, donde la pelinegra estaba sujetando un kunai al estar consciente de que la situación iba a empeorar.

**-Insignificante sailor**- digo la persona con una voz bastante fría. Las chicas trataban de identificar su voz, trataban de recordar si ya la habían escuchado antes pero ni una lograba identificarlo. Por su parte Tsukikage seguía con una mano dentro del bolsillo de su gabardina, mientras que tenía el ceño fruncido

**-Quién eres?**-se atrevió a preguntar Sailor Neptune quien a pesar de demostrar seguridad y firmeza, en su interior estaba preocupada por Kaze quien seguía sin aparecer, lo cual no era nada bueno. Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando sintió una mano sobre su cuello y esta comenzaba a hacer presión. En ese instante Neptune baja la mirada y se encuentra con el rostro de una persona de rasgos finos. Su cabello era blanco, pero era un blanco llegando casi a convertirse en gris. Pero sus ojos, ese color de ojos.

**-Es increíble que no sepan quien soy, si yo he estado presente en sus mentes sailor scouts**-dijo la persona, que al escucharla mejor, se dieron cuenta que se trataba de una mujer, que iba vestida de pantalón y saco blanco, más unas botas negras. En su cintura portaba una katana de color negro, desde el mango hasta la punta de la hoja o al menos asi sería, ya que la katana estaba dentro de su funda la cual si era negra.. Al notar la reacción de las demás, esta solo hace presión en el cuello de Neptune.

**-Sera mejor que la sueltes si no quieres morir en este instante**- dijo Tsukikage, apareciendo detrás de la persona y colocando su kunai en la nuca que sujetaba Neptune del cuello. La persona solo giro su rostro y luego su cuerpo, logrando tener el kunai en su cuello. Su mirada era bastante fría, sin sentimientos.

**-Y qué pretendes hacer? matarme? já a simple vista se nota que no eres capaz de hacerlo-dijo con una leve sonrisa para luego, en un ágil movimiento tomara la muñeca que sujetaba el kunai con la mano izquierda y con la derecha tomara de la nuca a Tsukikage** -si no quieres que estas estúpidas buenas para nada mueran, tendrás que pelear por sus patéticas e insignificantes vidas-

**-Entonces peleemos por ellas, no dejare que nada ni nadie lastime a las sailor scouts**-dijo antes de separarse de un brinco de esa persona quien había hecho lo mismo. Ambas estaban listas a pelear por la vida de las sailor socuts, mientras ellas, solo miraban y trataban de alejarse, pero una energía extraña no les permitía moverse hasta que sailor Mercury bajo la mirada y noto como sus pies estaban sujetos con una especie de cadena y por más que trataban de moverse esta solo se apretaba más al tobillo.

**-Demonios...chicas están bien?**- pregunto Tsukikage. Ese truco no se lo esperaba. Es más, ni siquiera noto en que momento había logrado atrapar a las chicas.

**-SI!**- fue la única respuesta que recibió en esos momentos por parte de las sailors. Sin duda le hacía falta el Kazekage para que el se encargara de las chicas. Pero su mente tuvo que olvidarse de su rubia alumna para concentrarse en la persona que tenía enfrente, la cual ya había sacado su katana y a una increible velocidad se acercaba a donde estaba Tsukikage, dispuesto a matar.

-**Técnica clones de sombra!**-exclamo Tsukikage mientras movía sus manos rápidamente. En menos de un segundo ya habían aparecido 7 clones exactos de Tsukikage, los cuales fueron a buscar la forma de liberar a las sairlors. Después de aparecer a sus clones toma sus kunais para evitar que la katana de la persona que tenía enfrente que parecía dispuesta a cortarlo por la mitad. La katana hacía presión para poder tocarle el rostro, pero Tsukikage no lo iba permitir sin esforzarse. Con un poco d fuerza logra alejar la katana de su rostro. Ambas personas se miraban fijamente a los ojos, se notaba que ni una iba a darse por vencida. Por su parte, los clones de Tsukikage buscaban la forma de liberar a las sailors mientras ellas miraban la pelea y buscaban tambien la forma de liberarse.

Las chicas, cada que podían lograban notar como Tsukikage estaba peleando seriamente. No es que fuese una persona que se tomara las cosas a la ligera, aunque su apariencia demostrase lo contrario. Tsukikage en estos momentos estaba peleando en serio, las chicas lo notaban al haberse dado cuenta que estaba peleando al tu por tu de la persona que quería verlas muertas, si eso era.

Y volviendo a la pelea, estos 2 ya se habían alejado de las sailor, que era lo que quería Tsukikage, alejarlas de esa persona. Los clones de Tsukikage ya estaban consiguiendo zafar a las chicas de la trampa de, pues ni idea de como se llamaba pero ahora no importaba.

**-Eres buena peleando pero eso no significa que tengas oportunidad de vencerme- **

**-Quizás, pero eso no lo sabré si no peleo al 100% contigo o en todo caso, si tu no peleas a tu máximo poder- **dijo Tsukikage quien ocultaba su sonrisa debajo de su mascara. Quería aparentar que estaba 100% seguro de que podría ganar esta pelea, lo cual el sabía que no sería posible porque no estaba seguro de que tan fuerte sería su contrincante.

**-Suenas seguro de que podrás conmigo, en fin si eso es lo que crees bien por ti - **

-**Solo quiero saber una cosa- **dijo Tsukikage mientras se acomodaba su mascara de tela. No le gustaba el hecho de portarla, pero fue idea de Kaze el que la usara. Desde que empezó a entrenar a Haruka en el antiguo Milenio de Plata, ella siempre porto una tela que cubría la mitad de su rostro, dejando solamente ver el hermoso color de sus ojos – **espero que puedas responder a mi cuestionamiento**- dijo Tsukikage tranquilamente, demostrando que la situación de alguna forma le producía algo de gracia. El tipo o más bien tipa, porque eso era lo que trataba de ocultar, que era una mujer, solo alza una ceja sin mostrar ningún sentimiento ni de alegría, ni de molestia. Nada. **–¿Qué es lo que pretendes al venir a este planeta, porque me queda claro que tu no eres de este lugar, ¿acaso es una misión el venir a interferir con la sagrada paz de este lugar?- **dijo la pelinegra quien miraba tranquilamente. Las chicas por su parte, estaban en posición para pelear después de haber sido liberadas por los clones de Tsukikage. Pero más que nada estaban pendientes sobre la respuesta a la pregunta que ella acababa de hacer.

-**Valla, directo al punto**- en ese momento se siente una ráfaga de viento, lo que hace que se acomode un mechón de su cabello que le estaba cubriendo su ojo derecho –**te diré que lo hago porque es mi deseo, capricho…placer?, tómalo como gustes. Lo que si es cierto, es que pienso destruir este planeta junto con las sailors scouts y tu, ni nadie me lo va a impedir-** esa respuesta dio pie para que esa persona se alejara de donde estaban las chicas, quienes se quedaron "impactadas" por la revelación. Estaban acostumbradas a que apareciera alguien que quería destruir su hermosa planeta, sin embargo lo hacían con la intención de obtener algo y esta persona al parecer solo lo hacer por mero gusto. Quisieran o no debían tomar en serio a ese sujeto.

Por su parte Tsukikage ya se imaginaba que esa iba a ser la respuesta, no literal pero tenía idea de por donde iba la situación. Al ver que se aleja, se gira para ver a las chicas, confiando en que esa persona se iría. Ya tendría oportunidad de pelear de nuevo. Mira a las chicas quienes aun estaban confundidas por lo que estaba pasando.

**-¿Están bien?- **su pregunta no pudo ser respondida porque en ese instante una especie de serpiente o dragón de color negro, formado por algo parecido a rayos negros, se acercaba a toda prisa a donde se encontraba el grupo de guerreras –**demonios! ALEJENSE AHORA!-**

**-Es un maldito tramposo o tramposa!- **grito Venus quien se quedo viendo el ataque se dirigía a ellas. Mercury por su lado trataba de entender de que estaba hecho el ataque, pero no tenía mucho tiempo para analizar, mientras que las demás se acercan y deciden cubrir a Sailor Moon para que no le pasara nada, después de todo para eso estaban.

**-Arghh**!- grito Tsukikage quien se había enterrado su kunai en la palma de la mano, dejando a las chicas sorprendidas por suacción. Tsukikage con la mano que le quedaba libre se arranca la tela de su rostro, dejando al descubierto el rostro de Alex, lo cual no le importo pero a las chicas las dejo sorprendidas.

Se gira y luego coloca su rodilla derecha en el suelo, mirando fijamente el ataque que cada vez estaba más cerca. Era rápido pero no para Tsukikage, o eso quería creer. Su mirada se queda fija al frente y rápidamente comienza a hacer sellos con su mano, mucho más rápido que Rei cuando se encuentra en su templo. Después de unos segundos, con su mano lastimada toca el suelo del cual aparece un gran circulo con algunas inscripciones que las chicas no pudieron ver que decía para luego ver como volvía a hacer sellos, pero esta vez era uno.

Por cada sello que hacía con sus manos, aparecía un pilar de luz de color verde, un verde que se parecía al uniforme de sailor Jupiter, un segundo sello y aparece otro pilar de color azul a un lado del verde, el cual aseguraban las chicas estaría relacionado con Mercury.

El tercer sello ahora fue rojo y estaba enfrente del azul. El cuarto no tardo en aparecer y este anaranjado. Después de que aparecieron, los 4 pilares de luz se ven como estos van directos al "dragón" , logrando evitar que este siguiera avanzando.

Las chicas sonrieron por eso, ya no había peligro o eso creían porque aparece un quinto pilar de color plateado, pero este aparece justamente detrás del Tsukikage . Este pilar hace lo mismo que los otros 4, pero este toma otra dirección. Por lo que lograban ver buscaba al causante de semejante ataque.

Y dicho y hecho, o más bien pensando, esa columna de luz dio directo en el pecho de esa persona, logrando atravesarla pero sin la intención de matarla. Un aura negro apareció en la punta de esa estela de luz y desapareció junto esta. Las chicas estaban sorprendidas por lo que acababan de ver pero más ahora al ver como Alex se ponía de pie, notando que había crecido unos 2 o 3 cm más o menos y que su pelo también lo había hecho, llegando a donde comienza la espalda. Se gira para ver a las chicas, quienes ya estaban vestidas como simples terrícolas, logrando que Alex se quedara mudo, al igual que ellas quienes veían, lo que se podría decir, a una chica de unos 18 años más o menos y con cortes en su rostro.

**-A…Alex?- **se atrevió hablar Serena, quien se acercaba para poder tocar el rostro de Alex, al ver que esta tenía una cicatriz en su mejilla derecha. Era de tiempo esa marca, lo podía ver.

**-Se…Serena…chicas… yo- **trataba de decir, pensando que hacer. Sus sentimientos al ver las verdaderas identidades de las sailors le alegraban, pero a la vez le hacían sentirse mal. Y en ese preciso momento nota que Michiru no estaba. Gira su rostro, al igual que las chicas, notando hacia su izquierda, que debajo de una loza de cemento iba saliendo una persona.

Michiru estaba viendo sin poder creer lo que estaba viendo. La persona que se estaba incorporando , con evidente molestía, era nada más y nada menos que Haruka Tenoh, quien ese momento traía colgando el pedazo de tela que era su mascara. Se incorpora como dios manda y arranca la tela, para luego mirar a la chica de enfrente.

-**Haruka…Ruka**- decía Michiru quien se cubría con una mano su boca, tratando de controlar las lagrimas. El cuerpo de Haruka tenía varias heridas, ella no se veía bien y en ese estado solo logro hacer que Michiru se sintiera mal consigo misma.

**-Si…si…sirena**- logro alcanzar a decir la rubia antes de caer al suelo inconsciente, haciendo que Michiru se acercara o tratara de acercarse pero una niebla comenzó a hacer acto de presencia.

Esa niebla habrá durado como 10 segundos antes de comenzar a desaparecer, ante lo cual Michiru busca a Haruka, pero cual va siendo su sorpresa al ver que ya no estaba. Acaso escapo?, no, estaba muy débil para intentar si quiera dar un paso.

**-"Alex"**- pensó y se giro a buscarlo, pero ella tampoco estaba. Alex aprovecho ese momento en que las chicas miraban hacia otra parte y logro escabullirse entre la sombras.

Las chicas al notar esto se quedan mirando entre si pensando que hacer. Si de por si ya estaban confundidas con todo lo que a estado pensando, después de esto las cosas no iban a ser las mismas, en especial para Michiru y su relación con Haruka.

Muchas dudas se encontraban alojadas en la mente de la bella violinista, las cuales esperaba resolver lo más pronto posible, pero en esta noche no lo haría.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

En el centro de la ciudad, para más exactos en el edificio en el que vivía Haruka, se encontraban 5 personas, una de ellas recostada en su cama, en este caso, Haruka

**-Haruka- sama esta débil, lo más seguro es que mañana amanezca mejor- **dijo un chico quien poseía una larga cabellera de color rojiza y unos ojos verdes, quien se encontraba tomando la temperatura de la rubia. Todo estaba bien.

-**Seguramente uso su preciosa técnica combinada con algún potente ataque de agua**- dijo otro chico pelinegro, también con pelo largo pero atado en una cola de caballo quien se encontraba recargado en el marco de la pared, observando todo – **y eso debió provocar que su cuerpo no resistiera más presión- **

**-Lo que halla sido Itachi –kun, recuerda cual es nuestra misión a partir de ahora- **esta vez se escucho la voz de una chica quien llegaba a la puerta con un jarra llena de agua, un vaso y unas pastillas para que la rubia la tomara en el momento en que despertara – **además lo que Kurama – kun dijo es cierto, solo necesita descansar. No es la primera vez que pasa algo así entre nosotros y después de usar semejante cantidad de chakra- **dijo la chica, dejando las cosas en la mesita de noche que estaba a un lado de la cama de Haruka. Ella era hermosa (NA: no más que Michiru pero lo es). Su color de pelo era parecido al de Amy, solo que ella era lacia, tenía el pelo corto y portaba como sujetador en su cabello una rosa blanca hecha por papel.

**-Si lo recuerdo Konan –san pero aun asi no dejo de pensar que esto no debería estar pasando, quizás exista otra forma de arreglar las cosas sin tener que arriesgar la vida, seguro nuestro sempai nos podría dar opciones-**

**-Que más quisiera Itachi –kun pero me temo que no existen esas opciones- **dijo "Alex" quien iba entrando con una toalla en su cuello, secando su cabello. No había cambiado de apariencia después de haber dejado a las sailors en ese lugar. Al verla, los 3 chicos hicieron una reverencia de respeto hacia quien era el sensei de su líder

**-Akira – sama!-**

**-Chicos, saben que no estoy acostumbrada a ese tipo de muestras de respeto, pero igual gracias por haber ido por nosotras a ese sitio- **en ese momento recordó lo que ocurrió en ese momento

_**FLASH BACK**_

_Alex, o más bien Akira, el cual era su verdadero nombre, no sabía que hacer en ese momento. Por suerte, había pensando que esta situación podría pasar en cualquier momento, así que alzo rápidamente su vista y vio un halcón que le era familiar. Y ahora que lo pensaba era una tonta por no haberse percatado antes. El halcón desapareció y Akira vuelve a mirar hacia donde estaba Haruka._

_En ese instante escucha como una especia de mormullos y nota que detrás de unos arboles se encontraban 3 chicos: 2 varones y una chica, la cual se cubría la boca con 2 dedos y soplaba, logrando producir una espesa niebla que cubría a su alumna. Después noto como Itachi, aprovechando ese momento, se sale de su escondite para ir rápidamente por Haruka, a la cual carga en menos de 15 segundos. Kurama por su parte vigilaba que las chicas no los descubrieran, en cualquier caso, el estaba preparado para evitar que eso pasara. _

_Después de eso, Akira mira por última vez a Serena y desaparece junto a los chicos, aprovechando la neblina que Konan había provocado._

_**FIN FLASH BACK**_

**-Sempai, usted que sabe que siempre contará con nuestro apoyo sin importar la época en que nos encontremos**- dijo Kurama, quien se mostraba alegre, aunque no lo aparentara al igual que los otros 2.

**-Gracias Kurama, lamento mucho que tengan que dejar sus vidas normales para tener que pasar por estas situaciones**- dijo Akira, quien se sienta en una silla frente a la cama de Haruka, a la cual no dejaba de mirar

**-No hay problema con eso, de hecho los 3 estábamos aburridos de esas vidas, lo mismo todos los días….esto le da mayor diversión al asunto sinceramente- **dijo Itachi quien no se movió para nada de su lugar. Lo que había dicho era cierto, así que por el y por parte de los otros 2 no habría problema

**-Además sempai, nosotros junto con Haruka prometimos que siempre seríamos un equipo sin importar lo que pasara y en el lugar que fuera-** dijo Konan tomando asiento a la orilla de la cama poder ver a Akira quien solo sonreía al ver a los 3 jóvenes a los cuales busco con anticipación, sabiendo que un día de estos tendría que reunirlos de nuevo –**somos el equipo "Taka" y más que compañeros somos amigos. No íbamos a permitir que Haruka pasara por esto sola-**

**-Gracias, equipo Taka- **dijo Akira sonriendo porque estaba feliz por estos chicos aunque su mente se encontraba con una rubia de chongitos, ahora debía pensar como seguir con su misión junto a Haruka, aunque más bien se preguntaba como iba a ayudar a Haruka con su relación con Michiru.

¿Qué repercusiones tendría en su relación al saber cuales eran sus identidades? Akira sabía cual era el destino de Michiru como Sailor Neptune, lo cual no le importaba mucho, solo que ella no sabía si la sailor del tiempo permitiría que esto siguiera avanzando o en todo caso fuese la propia Michiru quien pusiera un alto, lo cual dudaba que pasara. O en caso de pasar, quien pondría un alto sería Haruka, eso era más creíble para Akira.

¿Qué era lo que iba pasar?, tenía mucha curiosidad por saber como tomaría Haruka esta situación, aunque no sería la primera vez que estuviera en una situación como esta. Después de dejar a Haruka y a los chicos, Akira se había retirado a su cuarto para descansar, la técnica que uso significo un gasto excesivo de energía para ella y su cuerpo.

Aunque también pensaba en esa persona que quería acabar con las chicas. Volvería, estaba segura. ¿Cuándo? era lo único que no sabía pero de que lo haría lo haría y Akira estaría preparada para cualquier cosa que pudiese pasar.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

Michiru y Hotaru ya estaban en su casa. No habían cruzado palabra durante el trayecto y más bien, fue Hotaru quien decidió respetar el silencio de la aquamarina quien se encontraba sumergida en su mundo, como siempre.

**-Hasta que llegan chicas- **se escucho la voz de una mujer, quien estaba sentada en la sala tomando una taza de café mientras esperaba a Hotaru y a Michiru.

**-Setsuna?- **

-**Así es, ya regrese y es hora de hablar Michiru, tu junto a las otras chicas debemos hacerlo a más tardar el día de mañana. Lo que debo decirles es algo que ni yo misma me esperaba-**

Las chicas solo asintieron, mañana le dirían lo que había pasado porque en estos momentos las 2 estaban cansadas física y mentalmente, en especial Michiru.

Ella se encontraba, ya en su habitación o más bien en el balcón, mirando hacia el mar y tratando de buscar respuestas a lo que estaba pasando. Estaba emocionada, triste, preocupada, molesta… tantas cosas que ya ni sabía como sentirse.

Realmente estaba preocupada por Haruka. ¿Cuántas veces habría estado en ese tipo de situaciones?, ¿habrá estado en peores?, eso era seguro por su forma de pelear. Eran tantas preguntas que lo único que conseguían era que se pudiera peor.

**-"Haruka, mi hermoso viento. Espero que esto nos una en vez de separarnos. Cada día me convenzo más que quiero estar contigo por toda la eternidad"-** pensaba la bella mujer, quien ese momento sintió una suave caricia en su rostro por parte del viento. ¿Eso era una señal?, para ella si lo era.

Con esa idea decide que lo mejor era irse a dormir con la imagen de Haruka con su traje de Kazekage. Era su Haruka, de eso estaba segura aunque no hubieran tenido un encuentro más intimo, pero eso no era necesario, Haruka le había demostrado que siempre estaría con ella sin importar lo que pasara.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

_Terminado el cap, al fin e.e_

_Si lo se, meses sin escribir, una disculpa pero la uni me hace perderme y luego problemas para escribir esto. Ideas nuevas, malas, buenas…. El caso es que no terminaba de escribir, pero ya esta aquí. _

_Lamento lo corto y prometo actualizar pronto el otro fic._

_Salu2 y de nuevo disculpas por el retraso u.u _


	20. RECUERDOS

**CAPITULO 16: RECUERDOS**

Después del encuentro que hubo entre las chicas y Haruka no se habían visto, ni siquiera en la escuela se habían encontrado y la verdad fue porque Haruka así lo había decidido. Pero quien más extrañaba a Haruka sin duda era Michiru. Pensó que la rubia al saber cual era su verdadera identidad pero sucedió todo lo contrario, se alejo y es como si no quisiera saber nada de ella. Sonaba un poco dramático pero así lo sentía y la actitud de Haruka no ayudaba mucho.

Para colmo, Setsuna estaba molestando, como pensaba Hotaru, con el hecho de que la actitud de Haruka se debía a que de seguro ella sabía que Michiru estaba destinada a estar con Sailor Uranus. Eso si tenía molesta a Michiru por la insistencia que estaba mostrando Setsuna con lo de Uranus. Y lo peor, es que parecía tener razón y eso la ponía mal.

**-Michiru, recuerda que iremos al templo de Rei para hablar sobre lo que a pasado en estos días-**

**-Si Setsuna, ya saben, ¿relájate quieres?, no creo que sea tan grave lo que tengas que decirnos o si**?- pregunto Michiru quien se encontraba sentada frente a un nuevo lienzo que estaba en blanco. No tenía ni idea de que pintar y esperaba a que el lienzo le dijera, pero no, no pasaba nada.

**-Si es grave pero bueno, vamonos de una buena vez- **dijo la sailor del tiempo para salir de la casa siendo seguida por Hotaru y Michiru quienes pensaban que Setsuna estaba exagerando un poco. No es que se tomaran las cosas a la ligera pero Setsuna sinceramente se veía desesperada. ¿Habría sido tan grave lo que vio en las puertas del tiempo?, probablemente, solo así justificarían su reacción. Sin más las 3 se fueron al templo Hikawa donde las chicas, supuestamente las estarían esperando.

Y si, ahí estaban las chicas quienes por alguna extraña razón se encontraban pensativas a fuera del templo o eso noto Michiru al momento en que llego con las otras 2 chicas. Habían tenido la suerte de que casi no hubiese trafico, lo que les facilito mucho el poder llegar a buena hora al encuentro con las chicas

**-Hola chicas, ¿por qué tienen esas caras?- **preguntó Michiru quien al ver a Serena tan pensativa se sorprendio porque nunca antes la había visto así, según los recuerdos de Michiru. Las chicas la miran y sonríen un poco, no tenían que andar preocupando a Michiru y compañía con tonterías

**-No es nada Michiru, es solo que nos interesa saber que es lo que nos tiene que contar Setsuna- **dijo Amy al notar que sus amigas estaban perdidas en sus pensamientos

**-Esta bien, les contare y déjenme decirles que es algo que ni yo misma se como explicar- **justo en el momento en que iba a hablar, alguien más lo hizo

**-Sera porque no hay nada que entender, Sailor Plut?- **dijo Haruka, quien venía acompañada por Alex. Ambas parecían tranquilas después de que las chicas supieran quienes eran. Pero hubo algo que les llamo la atención, Haruka y Setsuna se miraban fijamente a los ojos, como si Setsuna quisiera reconocer a alguien, buscar algo por medio de la mirada de Haruka. Sin embargo, la mirada penetrante de la rubia hizo que la sailor del tiempo apartara su vista de los orbes verdes de Haruka **-si, eso pensé**- dijo Haruka quien entro de forma tranquila y tomo asiento cerca de Michiru. Setsuna por su parte se quedo sorprendida porque no esperaba esa mirada de Haruka; por un momento se le hizo familiar pero no podía ser. Seguro era una simple coincidencia.

Alex por su parte solo miraba y no pudo evitar sonreir, pero no dijo nada y solo miro a las chicas. Pensaba que a lo mejor sería ir hablando un poco de lo que estaba pasando, para poder ir entendiendo la situación.

**-Creo que hay varias cosas de que hablar y no se, pero me gustaría saber que tanto se puede decir del pasado señorita Meioh-** dijo Alex quien acomodaba un mechón de su cabello. Al parecer había dejado que este creciera un poco después de la última vez que se vieron con las chicas.

**-Tomando en cuenta que son hechos que ya ocurrieron se puede hablar del pasado sin ningún problema, siempre y cuando esos eventos no interfieran en el presente o en el futuro-**

-**Comprendo a lo que se refiere señorita Meioh, eso sgnifica que las chicas nos pueden preguntar tranquilamente, no es así Serena?- **dijo Alex quien había notado cierta mirada curiosa por parte de la rubia, lo que le hace sonreír y luego mira a las demás.

**-Solo queremos saber como eran las cosas en el pasado, Luna y Artemis no nos dicen mucho-** dijo Serena quien tenía a Luna en brazos, pero la gata se soltó de su agarre y fue con Alex. Aún tenía la duda del porqué quería estar cerca de esta persona pero al sentir como era sujetada y esta acariciaba su cabeza, solo se dejo consentir.

**-Bueno, no me extraña que no les digan nada. En ese entonces cuando eramos habitantes de la Luna la situación era muy difícil. Incluso me atrevo a decir que en este momento nos encontramos en paz, no es así Haruka?- **pregunto Alex a la rubia, quien solo asintió con la cabeza. Michiru se dio cuenta de que Haruka se encontraba perdida en sus pensamientos y eso la preocupo. Era como si Haruka estuviese recordando algo que a su parecer, no era agradable.

-**Entonces conocieron a Endymion verdad?**- pregunto Serena quien se atrevió a preguntar quien pensó que le dirían cosas buenas sobre su Darien en el pasado pero por lo que estaba viendo a Haruka no le hizo mucho gracia al momento de escuchar ese nombre.

**-Por desgracia si, si conocimos a ese... tipo- **dijo Haruka con un evidente tono de molestia, pues al parecer al recordar a Endymion no le hacía muy feliz. La expresión de Haruka solo mostraba una enorme molestia, pero la mano de Michiru sobre la de ella la hizo controlar ese "pequeño" malestar.

**-Por lo menos Haruka lo conoció mejor que yo, eso lo puedo asegurar- **dijo Alex quien trato de que la atención de Serena se centrara en ella, pero lo que consiguió fue que tanto Serena como Setsuna se quedaran viendo a Haruka.

**-Ok, hablare**- dijo Haruka sin dejar de mostrar su molestia. Michiru la miraba porque sabía que el conocer a Endymion no había sido nada bueno de por si para el Milenio de Plata, según sus ideas que nunca había dicho, pero el saber que a Haruka le producía un sentimiento negativo eso si le provoco que se preocupara porque a pesar de todo el enojo que ella pudiera sentir presentía que la persona que amaba se ponía triste, por así decirlo al recordar al futuro rey **-Fue poco antes de que el Negaverso atacara la Luna-**

**FLASH BACK**

_**-No entiendo porque nos mandan a este planeta, eso deberían hacerlo las sailors-** dijo un chico pelinegro quien se mostraba hasta cierto punto tranquilo, aunque realmente no le hacia nada de gracia andar en el tercer planeta_

_**-Itachi- kun, sabes que ellas ahora tienen otras obligaciones- **dijo una chica de cabello corto y azul, quien se mostraba tranquila, mucho más tranquila pero no era si, también estaba molesta porque andaban cumpliendo obligaciones que por mucho que fuesen sencillas a ellos no les correspondía._

_**-Como sea ya estamos aquí y nuestra misión solo consiste en vigilar, nada más- **dijo una Haruka bastante tranquila, relajada. Y no es que su misión no le importara, pero como líder de su equipo no quería estar preocupada por pequeñeses. Su rostro realmente se mostraba relajado, pero en su interior sentía molestia como sus compañeros, ya que pensaba que las sailors eran quienes debían estar en su lugar, pero no tenía opción. Suspira y mira al frente, notando que el planeta no era feo, pero no dejaba de ser un planeta enemigo -**"Pese a que este lugar se ve hermoso, ligeramente se puede percibir energía maligna. El problema es que es demasiado pequeña para saber con exactitud su localización"** - Haruka miraba a su alrededor y luego estira su cuerpo -**"incluso mi cuerpo se siente más liviano. Eso podría servirme en caso de tener que pelear"-**_

_**-Haruka - san, lo mejor sería buscar un lugar donde poder descansar-**_

_**-Si tienes razón, Kurama podrías...- **dijo Haruka quien solo miro a Kurama quien rápidamente entendió el mensaje de su líder. Hizo unos sellos con sus manos y después toco el suelo. De repente se abrió y de este salio varias vigas de madera que se fueron acomodando de forma que al final se había formado una cabaña y al parecer era de 2 pisos. Haruka sonríe por el trabajo de su amigo, siempre lograba hacer sonreir a Haruka al igual que Konan e Itachi. Sin más, los 4 entraron y buscaron la habitación que les correspondería. Después de acomodarse era hora de buscar lo que sería su cena. Itachi y Kurama se encargarían de eso, mientras Konan y Haruka pensaban en su siguiente paso en ese planeta._

_**-Mmm según tengo entendido en este lugar se encuentra el cristal dorado, algo parecido al cristal de plata pero sin tanto poder-** decía Konan mientras miraba unos pergaminos frente a Haruka, quien se encontraba, según, leyendo. -**Haruka?-**_

_**-Eh?, ah lo siento Konan, es solo que hay algo que no me cuadra de este lugar. No se como decirlo pero hay algo que me dice que esta visita a la Tierra en un futuro nos causara problemas- **decía Haruka con un semblante serio, pensando el porque tenía esa idea. Quizás porque le habían comentado que en ese lugar comenzaba a desarrollarse una energía maligna. Era por eso que se había tomado la decisión de mandar al equipo de Haruka a investigar, considerando que eran capaces de controlar por completo un planeta si se lo proponían._

_**-Si puede ser, pero solo venimos a investigar por tanto no creo que valla a pasar algo que requiera una confrontación-** dijo la chica volviendo a lo suyo, cuando en ese momento aparecen Itachi y Kurama con peces y algunas frutas._

_Esa noche solo se dedicaron a comer y planear su siguiente movimiento que sería comenzar a recorrer el lugar e ir recolectando información sobre el lugar. Y así fue comenzaron su investigación. Caminaban por parejas para recolectar información y de paso irse adaptando al ambiente del lugar. Así estuvieron una semana sin un dato que pudiera servirles, salvo el hecho de que ya sabían por donde quedaba el palacio del gobernante del planeta y el nombre de este: Endymion. Haruka nunca se imagino que ese nombre se le quedaría grabado por mucho tiempo._

_En la tercera semana las cosas cambiarían. Ese día, Kurama y Konan habían sido los encargado de buscar la cena del día, mientras Haruka e Itachi seguían buscando información. Kurama se encontraba en claro del bosque, cerca de un riachuelo, cuando escucha algunas voces. Si su oído no le traicionaba, se tratarían de un grupo de chicos, no podría adivinar de cuantos se trataban pero por lo menos serían arriba de 7 personas. Cerro sus ojos y haciendo un sello con su mano, creo un clon de madera para que este se acercara un poco más por medio de los arboles. Y así fue como su clon consiguió información que de seguro a Haruka le iba a molestar._

_Una hora después, Haruka e Itachi ya se encontraban en la cabaña esperando a sus compañeros. No esperaron mucho porque Konan y Kurama llegaron con leña y frutos, con algo de carne. Al verlos llegar, Haruka noto que venían algo pensativos._

_**-Paso algo?-** pregunto de forma directa mientras Konan se ponía a preparar la carne. En ese instante aparece el clon de madera, haciendo que Haruka alzara una ceja -**informes-**_

_**-Cerca del lugar en el que nos encontrábamos Konan y yo recolectando alimentos, escuche varias voces a una distancia no mayor de 6 mts de nosotros. No les hubiese tomado importancia de no ser porque una voz dijo "Príncipe Endymion"**- decía Kurama, pero luego su clon hablo - **con ese detalle fui mandado a investigar que pasaba y en una laguna encontre a quien parece ser Endymion, el detalle es que no estaba solo. Había 4 chicos con el, seguramente son sus guardias, y platicando e incluso jugando en el agua se encontraba la princesa Serena con las demás princesa del Sistema Solar Interno**- con eso último Haruka abrio los ojos ante esa información. El clon desapareció dejando solo a Kurama quien se mostraba serio_

_**-Y no había nadie de la guardia real? Luna por ejemplo?**- preguntó Itachi al ver que Haruka seguía en un estado de shock_

_-**No y me atrevo asegurar que esas niñas se escaparon, aunque si no mal recuerdo, esas chicas son la escolta personal de la princesa**- dijo el pelirojo pensando en ese detalle. Mira a Haruka quien ya había salido de su sorpresa y se mostraba demasiado sería_

_-**Ya veo, siendo así debo suponer que no es la primera vez que ellas vienen a este lugar**- dijo seriamente -**esas niñas tontas no saben lo que hacen**- mira a Kurama quien entendió esa mirada -**hay otro clon cierto?, bueno, cuando ellas se vallan no hagas que regrese, debemos pedir indicaciones primero- **saca un pergamino y comienza a escribir lo que había pasado, esperando indicaciones de parte de la Luna. Enrolla el pergamino y colocando su dedo encima de una luna, el pergamino desaparece._

_**-Esto no esta nada bien** -dijo Konan quien con ayuda de Itachi colocaban la mesa -**no quiero agravar más las cosas Haruka, pero siendo minuciosos en el tema, me atrevo a asegurar que entre ellos 2 hay una relación que va más allá que una simple amistad-**_

_**-Suponiendo que fuese así Konan, no creo que las demás princesas estén igual de "enamoradas" que la princesa Serena, o habrá una posibilidad de que lo estén?**- pregunta Itachi mientras mira a Haruka_

_**-Si ese fuese cierto, estarían infringiendo varias normas y por mucho que fuesen princesas tendrían que acatar las normas que existen por el hecho de desobedecer-** dijo Haruka sentándose en la cabecera de la mesa, tomando su vaso con agua pero sin tomarla. En ese instante apareció el pergamino que había mandado, lo abrió y lo lee, alzando una ceja - **Akira sensei manda esto** - dentro del pergamino había un papel con un simbolo, al verlo los demás entendieron que se trataba de un sello -**Cuando ya no este nadie en ese lugar iremos a colocar el sello**- dijo Haruka, mientras los demás asentían con la cabeza y comenzaban a comer. Haruka parecía comer tranquilamente pero por dentro estaba llena de dudas, pero prefirió ignorarlas._

_Al terminar de cenar y de ser notificados que ya no había nadie, los 4 se dirigen al lugar. Al llegar al punto señalado por el clon, se percatan de que se trataba de un arco hecho de rosales. Parecía la entrada hacia una cueva pero independientemente de eso se sentía la energía que emanaba ese lugar. Haruka se acerca y extiende el sello, el cual se queda flotando en el centro de la entrada. Haruka coloca 2 dedos frente del sello._

_**-Shijo no Saimon- **dijo la rubia. Un segundo después, 4 cadenas aparecieron teniendo como punto de unión el sello de papel, después desaparecen. Al mirarlo Haruka, toma un palo de madera y toca la barrera, haciendo que el palo se quemara en un instante -**listo- **después de eso, los 4 regresan a su cabaña. Haruka ya lo había decidido, dejaría que pasaran unos días y después se encontraría con Edymion, aún tenían cosas que investigar._

_Así paso la semana. Otro clon de Kurama se había quedado vigilando el lugar donde estaba el portal, notando que Endymion regreso todos los días. Haruka al escuchar eso supuso que la princesa Serena iba casi todos los días a la Tierra. Dejando ese tema por un lado, se entero que Endymion tenía una prometida, una tal Beryl lo que hizo que Haruka ahora si se molestara pero eso no influye para que Haruka decida encontrarse con Endymion en ese momento. Lo que hizo que Haruka se encontrará con el, fue que habían logrado dar con la fuente del poder maligno que estaba emanando la Tierra y ese era el palacio del príncipe._

_-**Tendremos que ir ahí?**- pregunto Konan mientras los 4 se encontraban en la salida de la cabaña_

_**-No, Endymion se encuentra cerca del portal, por tanto podremos interceptarlo antes de que llegue ahí y se le ocurra utilizar el bosque como escondite- ** dijo Kurama acomodando su melena roja. Haruka escucha y hace la seña de que ya era hora. En el camino los 4 se transforman. En 10 minutos se encontraron con el príncipe y su escolta._

_Kaze tenía enfrente a Endymion y lo miraba de forma seria; en esta ocasión portaba una gabardina de colo negro, abierta de enfrente que dejaba ver en donde portaba Kaze su katana. Lo único que se podía ver de ella eran sus ojos color verde y su cabello rubio cenizo porque su rostro seguía estando cubierto._

_**-Príncipe Endymion, cierto? - **pregunto con calma, mientras los otros 3 solo miraban a la escolta en caso de que se les ocurriera atacar._

_**-Si lo soy, quién eres tu y qué buscas aquí?- **pregunto de una forma brusca, algo que no le hizo mucha gracia a Kaze_

_**-Quien sea yo no es algo que te incumba, lo único que debes saber es que si no obedeces te matare- **dijo Kaze de forma sería y fría, haciendo que Endymion alzara una ceja_

_-**Matarme? ja como si eso fuese posible-** dijo el príncipe mientras que su escolta se reía. Sin embargo, Kaze y compañía mantenían la misma mirada en su rostro._

_**-Sabemos de la relación que tienes con la princesa Serena, relación que esta prohibida y que ha provocado que a la princesa se le halla sometido a un severo castigo al igual que las otras 4 princesas al ser consideradas como cómplices de esa situación-** comentó Kaze, logrando que los otros 5 se calmaran y se mostraran sorprendidos porque pensaban que sus relaciones se mantendrían en secreto. Endymion se bajo de su caballo y tomo del cuello a Kaze con evidente molestia en su rostro._

_-**Qué le han hecho a Serena?!**- grito furioso mientras que sus acompañantes sacaban sus espadas. El equipo taka se mantenía sereno en vista de que ya habían anticipado esa reacción._

_**-Lo que le halla pasado no es tu asunto, pero no soy una mala persona y te diré lo que a pasado, con la única condición de que tu y yo nos enfrentemos en un duelo de espadas. Si tu ganas, te diré lo que quieras sobre la princesa, pero si tu pierdes, tendrás que alejarte de ella y olvidar que la conociste**- le dijo Kaze de forma tranquila, tomando con una mano las muñecas de Endymion para que le soltaran. Por su parte el pelinegro lo pensó, pero no tenía opción. Si quería a Serena tendría que pelear, tal y como ya se lo habían dicho antes si es que quería tener una relación con ella._

_**-Acepto**- se separo de Kaze y desenvaino su espada ante la mirada fija de Kaze. Kaze había escuchado que el príncipe era el mejor espadachín de la Tierra pero eso no le intimido, al contrario, le produjo un interesó por saber que tan bueno era -**vamos, saca tu espada!-** grito Endymion con molestia en su voz porque solo estaba perdiendo tiempo, según el. Kaze por su parte saco su katana, la cual estaba a la mitad. Ante eso, la escolta de Endymion vuelve a reír al notar lo pequeña que es. Kaze solo alza una ceja y Endymion se calma. Según el, ganaría la pelea. Endymion recobro la compostura y sin pensarlo ataco a Kaze quien detuvo el ataque sin problema._

_Las escoltas de Kaze y Endymion observaban todo y notaban como Kaze estaba tranquila, como si los ataques de Endymion con la espada no fuesen la gran cosa. Cada vez que el atacaba, Kaze bloqueaba el ataque o lograba esquivarlo. Si era buen espadachín, pero ya era hora de que Kaze se pusiese serio. Sin esforzarse mucho, de un solo movimiento con su katana, la cual sujetaba con una mano, logra hacer que la espada de Endymion saliera volando varios metros lejos de el. Pero eso no sería todo, Kaze aparece enfrente de el y le da un rodillazo en su abdomen, haciendo que se doble y caiga de rodillas. Luego lo toma del cuello y lo alza con suma facilidad antes de azotarlo contra el suelo._

_**-Con eso será suficiente Endymion, te he ganado y bien pude acabar contigo, pero no, hay otra cosa que debo decirte- **Kaze lo mira y se da cuenta de que comienza a moverse a lo cual coloca su pie sobre su pecho, haciendo algo de presión sobre el -**ni lo pienses, así que trata de escuchar. En este planeta a comenzado a surgir una extraña que al parecer tiene que ver contigo y el cristal que portas - **dijo Kaze, haciendo presión en su pecho de Endymion que trataba de moverse** - comprenderás que la Luna no puede permitir que algo extraño, aparte de ustedes, se encuentre vagando en el Sistema Solar, así que por tu bien sera mejor que investigues que es lo que pasa-** sin más, aparto su pie y se dio la vuelta para volver con los chicos, quienes en un ágil movimiento habían sacado sus katanas y a puntaban a los hombres de Endymion que al parecer tenían la intención de herir a Kaze. Al ver esta reacción, Kaze se gira y los mira **-idiotas- **sin decir nada, el cuerpo de Kaze fue cubierto por unos rayos, los cuales lograron alcanzar a los generales de Endymion y dejarlos aturdidos **-continuemos- **sin más, los 4 se alejaron de Endymion, con la idea de que si el no entendía la advertencia ellos mismos se encargarían de hacerle entender._

**FIN FLASH BACK**

-**Sin embargo, después de dejar a Endymion en ese lugar, unas horas después nos enteramos que su reino estaba siendo atacado con el propósito de obtener el cristal dorado**- continuo Haruka relatando lo que había sucedido, mientras las chicas la miraban fijamente.

**-Y recuerdas quienes fueron los que atacaron esa vez?-** pregunto Rei quien se mostraba muy interesada en el tema.

-**Si no mal recuerdo, se trataba de un grupo de personas que decían pertenecer a la familia Blackmoon. **- dijo Alex quien se tomaba la barbilla como si estuviese recordando, pero tuvo que dejar sus pensamientos cuando siente que jaloneado por Serena pero Lita logro tomar a la rubia para que se calmara -**al parecer los conocen, lo cual es poco probable-**

-**Por desgracia así es, intentaron destruir Tokyo de Cristal del siglo 30, donde Serena sera la reina junto a Darien, hubo muchos problemas con ese grup**o- dijo Amy mientras Haruka y Alex escuchaban, solo que Haruka sonrió levemente y luego miro a Setsuna.

**-He de suponer, que Blackmoon estuvo también en este siglo lo que me hace pensar que alguien no a vigilado como se debe las puertas del tiempo**- dijo Haruka logrando que Setsuna se molestara pero se mantenía con su postura calmada **-de cualquier forma, con la aparición de Blackmoon, Endymion solicito la ayuda de mi equipo para defender su planeta. Aceptamos con la condición de que el prometiera que jamás volvería a buscar a la princesa de la Luna, cosa que no cumplio, el infeliz no tuvo palabra. No fue capaz de controlar la situación de su planeta y lo único que provoco fue que el Milenio de Plata desapareciera** - dijo Haruka con evidente molestia, mientras las chicas comprendían el porque de su molestia.

**-Lo que halla sido, Endymion revivió en esta época y junto con Serena formaran Tokyo de Cristal, tal y como Setsuna nos dijo**- dijo Mina suspirando un poco pero haciendo que Haruka y Alex se miraran -**¿dije algo malo?-**

**-Setsuna, por lo que he oído y logro razonar, estas chicas están peleando por un futuro que probablemente nunca llegue a ocurrir?, estas consciente de lo que has hecho?- **preguntó Haruka, mirando seriamente a Setsuna pero quien le respondió bastante exaltada fue Serena

**-Ese futuro si existe!, nosotras ya lo hemos visto,se que tendré una hija y que todos viviremos en paz como siempre hemos deseado, sin guerras, ni enemigos, todo estará en paz!- **dijo la rubia tratando de calmarse ante la mirada de Alex quien se mantenía en calma.

-**Más sin embargo, ese futuro es una opción de lo que puede ocurrir, no es un futuro que verdaderamente se valla a realizar**- dijo Alex mientras tomaba un poco de agua, deja el vaso y las vuelve a mirar -**y eso lo puedo decir porque para que ese reino exista deben estar en esta época reunidas todas las sairlos y si no me equivoco, Sailor Uranus no aparece, lo que significa que existe una probabilidad de que Tokyo de Cristal no exista-** dijo, haciendo que esta vez Michiru interviniera ante la mirada verde de Haruka

**-Pero el talismán de Uranus a aparecido en los momentos más dificiles que hemos tenido, gracias a el, Serena logro convertirse en Eternal Sailor Moon**- dijo la chica de forma tranquila, aparentemente porque en su interior se encontraba confundida. ¿Sería posible que Alex y Haruka supieran algo de Uranus?

-**¿Y? eso no significa que realmente exista-** comento Haruka mirando a Michiru fijamente a sus ojos - **si ese talismán las a ayudado es porque ese es su deber, pero más que nada porque es la forma en que Uranus protege a Neptune, después de que ella no lo hizo durante el Milenio de Plata -**dijo pero desvío la mirada al sentir una molestia en su corazón lo cual noto la chica, haciendo que tomara su barbilla para que la viera a los ojos

**-¿Tu sabes algo más, cierto?, Haruka por favor dime- **

**-Yo...yo conocí en el pasado a Uranus, digamos que eramos del mismo planeta, solo que yo no era de la realeza y esas cosas -**decía Haruka para luego suspirar** - verás Michiru, esto no es fácil para mi, pero es hora de que lo sepan- **tomo la mano de Michiru y la aparto de su rostro, para luego mirar a Alex quien solo asintió con la cabeza** -si Uranus no a aparecido en esta época, fue porque ella murió después del ataque del Negaverso al Milenio de Plata- **se aclara un poco la garganta** - ella no estaba en el Sistema Solar en ese entonces debido a una misión que se le encargo fuera del sistema. Puedo asegurar, que si no murió en su misión, lo habrá hecho al regresar al Milenio de Plata y ver todo destruido-**

**-Por tanto, al no haber estado en el momento del ataque del Negaverso, ella no pudo haber sido resucitada con el cristal de plata, el cual solo ayudo a quienes se encontraban a su alcance, osea, todo el Sistema Solar-** dijo Alex seriamente, pues aunque no estaba seguro de lo que ocurrió con esa sailor, su teoría si era la correcta. Mira a Setsuna quien estaba realmente sorprendida -**será posible que la sailor del tiempo no supiera lo que paso con Uranus?, eso es extraño pero por lo menos ya resolvimos una duda- **

Haruka miraba a Michiru quien se encontraba sin poder articular una palabra. De alguna forma, Michiru había pensando que en algún momento se encontraría con Uranus y que se amarían para siempre como le había dicho Setsuna. Sin duda se había convencido de las palabras de su amiga. Haruka sin pensarlo la abrazo de forma protectora, consciente de que sus palabras la habían lastimado de alguna forma. Lo que le había dicho de alguna forma le hizo sentir mal pero no podía hacer nada.

Las chicas por su parte prefirieron callar, no sabían que decir, solo estaban seguras de que en este momento tendrían que estar más unidas tomando en cuenta que les faltaba una sailor y por las palabras de Setsuna, esa sailor era una pieza fundamental en su equipo. Las chicas no sabían que pensar de momento, pero Alex les ayudo dándole algunos consejos mientras Haruka y Michiru salían a caminar. De alguna forma lo necesitaban, algo entre ellas las unía aparte del amor que se sentían y eso lo notaban las demás pero no entendían bien que era, solo Alex lo podía ver.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

Horas más tarde, en el edificio donde vive Haruka se encontraban en la azotea el equipo Taka con Tsukikage y 3 chicas que al parecer estaban buscando a Haruka o por lo menos una.

**-Sailor Star Figther, es más que claro que Haruka no esta aquí y que no vendrá pero eso ahora no importa** -dijo Tsukikage quien esta vez no traía el rostro cubierto y su pelo le llegaba a los hombros pero lo que más llamaba la atención era el hecho de que postura y su mirada hacían que se viese más madura como persona. -**Quiero saber si tu princesa a aceptado la petición que le pedí hace unos días**- digo Tsukikage quien se mostraba de alguna forma relajada aun sabiendo lo que estaba pasando.

-**Lo ha hecho Tsukikage, pero al igual que nosotras 3 no entendemos el motivo de su petición**- dijo Figther quien se mostraba preocupada por Haruka _(NA: creo que es evidente que estamos hablando de Seiya y compañía xD)_

-**No espero que lo entiendan, más bien espero no tener que recurrir a la petición - **dijo Tsukikage quien mira al cielo y en ese momento siente una ráfaga de viento que le despeina, haciendo que sonría levemente porque tenía la sospecha de que Haruka estaba feliz o por lo menos tranquila, algo que había querido desde hace mucho tiempo. Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de Healer

**-Antes que nada, conseguimos la información del enemigo. Después de todo este tiempo al fin logramos encontrar su escondite de esa maldita**- dijo la peliplateada quien fue tomada de los hombros por Maker. Por su lado, Figther mira a Tsukikage quien seguía con una mirada tranquila al igual que los otros 3. Figther toma un poco de aire y comienza a explicarles a los demás lo que sabían. Al terminar, se dio cuenta que los demás seguían tranquilos, como si no les importara el poder de la persona que había mencionado.

- **Interesante, siendo así no nos queda de otra más que seguir investigando**- dijo Tsukikage quien se llevo una mano a la barbilla, acción que de alguna molesto a las sailors.

-**¡¿No te basta con la información que te hemos dado?! ¿qué esperan para ir a atacar?**- pregunto Figther tomando del cuello a Tsukikage, quien solo la miraba a los ojos sin mostrar emoción.

-**Te das cuenta de quién me estas hablando?, ¿qué te hace pensar que tengo el poder necesario para enfrentarla? incluso si Haruka se uniera a nosotros 4 no podríamos hacer mucho; más bien creo que tendríamos que hablar con las sailors de este Sistema y ayudarlas con este enemigo, pero nada más- **dijo Tsukikage mientras sus ojos se encontraban con los de Figther quien le suelta y baja la mirada mientras apretaba sus manos al saber que no podía hacer más en ese momento. Pensaba eso cuando siente una mano sobre su hombro -**siempre pensé que tu y Haruka podrían tener una relación; de alguna manera tu lograste entender a la perfección a mi alumna, lograste ver más de lo esperado y eso me sorprende pero a la vez me agrada**- sin decir más, las otras sailors se acercaron a su hermana para tomarla de los brazos y hacer que caminara, Figther se había quedado sorprendida por esas palabras, pero ya no pudo decir otra cosa, era tiempo de partir.

-**Por qué le dijiste eso sensei?- **pregunto Itachi mientras miraba al igual que los otros 3 al cielo nocturno, donde 3 estrellas fugaces cruzaban el cielo con dirección a su planeta de origen

**-¿Estabas insinuando que la princesa de los mares no conoce a Haruka?- **pregunto Konan quien solo miraba de reojo a su sensei

**-Si, algo así. Aunque Michiru asegure estar enamorada de Haruka, su mente le recuerda la existencia de Uranus directa o indirectamente la recuerda; eso solo evita que pueda conocer por completo a Haruka- **

**-Pero aparte de eso, hay otra cosa ¿no?, quizás lo dices también porque Seiya no duda en discutir los planes de Haruka; caso contrario a Michiru que puede llegar a conocer las intenciones de Haruka y aunque estas sean extremistas la apoya, algo que si no mal recuerdo ha hecho desde el pasado aunque era con Uranus...-**

**-Asi es Kurama, como sea, nosotros debemos estar preparados-** la mirada de Tsukikage se mantenía tranquila y serena aun sabiendo la situación en la que se encontraba actualmente el planeta y la galaxia por completo.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

Haruka por fin se encontraba tranquila y sabía que el factor principal para eso se debía por Michiru; pero también sabía que esa tranquilidad no duraría para siempre pero no podía hacer nada para evitarlo, solo le quedaba esperar a que llegara el momento y disfrutar de la compañía que tenía por parte de la chica que en estos momentos le estaba tomando la mano.

**-Sucede algo Haruka?**- preguntó la chica quien se había percatado de que la rubia se había perdido en sus pensamientos, algo que no le hizo mucha gracia pero tampoco era algo que le estuviera dando demasiada importancia.

**-No nada Michiru, solo pensaba que si sería bueno el saber quienes somos realmente-** dijo Haruka mientras su pulgar acariciaba el dorso de Michiru, haciendo que la chica sonriera levemente y se acercara a tomarle la barbilla para que la mirara.

-**No pasara nada, no es la primera vez que pasamos por esto**- dice Michiru mientras abraza a Haruka para poder colocar su cabeza en su pecho ante lo cual, la rubia corresponde al abrazo y se queda viendo hacia el mar. Estaba intranquila, esa era la verdad pero la cercanía de Michiru lograba tranquilizarla.

Michiru mientras abrazaba a Haruka, cierra sus ojos para poder perderse en el aroma que desprendía la camisa de la rubia, se notaba que estaba demasiado ocupada con el hecho de hacerse pasar como chico, su colonia era claramente de hombre pero eso no le importo a Michiru. Todo iba bien, era el ambiente perfecto, pensaban las 2, hasta que Michiru comenzó a tener una visión del pasado, un recuerdo que le llamo bastante la atención.

_**RECUERDO DE MICHIRU**_

_Se encontraba en un lugar que podría ser la orilla de un risco; lo notaba porque sentía el piso demasiado duro para tratarse de un simple campo y porque aparte, al frente de ella se veía el amplio cielo azul lo que le indicaba que estaba en un risco. Sentía como el viento despeinaba su cabello ondulado, pero una ráfaga de viento fue la que rompió con la tranquilidad que estaba sintiendo en ese momento._

_-**Suelta...suelta a la princesa Michiru AHORA!- **la voz de Kaze se hizo presente, Michiru gira su rostro a la derecha y lo que ve le llama la atención: era Kaze pero con una apariencia de 13 o 14 años, se veía demasiado joven a comparación del Kaze que ella conocía. Podía ver que esa niña, porque eso era aunque tuviera la apariencia de niño o jovencito, tenía demasiados raspones y una herida en la frente que estaba sangrando, creando una linea que cruzaba la mitad de su rostro con sangre. Quería acercarse y ver el estado de la rubia, pero una voz le hizo detenerse. _

_-**Te recomiendo que mejor te relajes jovencito, ella no esta en peligro**- dijo un tipo que se veía joven, el color de su cabello era castaño y en su frente caía un rizo mientras que el demás cabello estaba echado hacia atrás **(N.A**: si a alguien se le hace familiar, es nada más y nada menos que Aizen sama de Bleach) **-deberías estar tranquilo, como te dije, no pienso hacerle nada a la princesa de Neptuno; si quisiera ya la hubiera lastimado desde hace mucho pero no lo he hecho-**  
_

_**-Entonces suéltala o me desharé de ti en este momento!- **la actitud de Kaze no era parecida a la que Michiru conociera; su actitud indicaba que no podía estar tranquila ni por un segundo, lo cual era característico del viento. La chica miraba como Kaze temblaba, pero su mirada no reflejaba miedo, si no molestia, frustración porque no podía salvarla a ¿ella?_

**_-"Si se refiere a mi...entonces...¿dónde estoy?"- _**_se pregunto la bella chica quien con la mirada buscaba a su otro yo. Sorpresa la que se lleva cuando la encuentra inconsciente, dentro de lo que parecía ser un campo de energía con forma de cubo color naranja. Cerca de ahí, había 3 cuerpos pero no los reconocía, solo veía que 2 eran chicos y el otro era de una chica; por lo que se notaba estaban en malas condiciones._

_De un momento a otro, Michiru se percato de un ruido, un ruido que parecía ser el cantar de varios pájaros y fue cuando recordó el momento en que Kaze realizo su ataque, el cual convino con el ataque de Neptune. Cuando su vista se dirige a donde estaba la rubia, se percata que ella ya no estaba ahí; ahora se encontraba con su otro yo, sujetándola con un brazo de la cintura y su otra mano aun se notaban la energía que estaba usando Kaze para poder rescatarla. Se veía agitado, al parecer, esa técnica requería de mucho esfuerzo aunque también era cierto que el cuerpo del Kage estaba lastimado, según la visión de Michiru._

_-**Aizen...no dejare...que vuelvas a poner...una mano...encima de la princesa...Michiru**- decía con dificultad, mientras que un solo ojo miraba a quien era su enemigo en ese momento -**no me importa...sacrificar mi vida...si con eso aseguro Michiru...vivirá en paz- **_

_**FIN DEL RECUERDO**_

Michiru abrió sus ojos con sorpresa. Había conocido a Haruka en el pasado y nadie se lo había dicho; bien podría estar molesta pero no fue así, al contrario, estaba feliz. El saber que Haruka desde un principio la había protegido de alguna forma le alegro, no del todo porque sabía que arriesgaba su vida. Sube su rostro para poder ver a los ojos color esmeralda de Haruka, mientras coloca sus 2 manos en las mejillas de ella y solo acerca su rostro al de ella de forma que sus frentes quedaran juntas.

**-Haruka...tu y yo...nos conocimos en el Milenio de Plata cierto?**- pregunto la chica sabiendo que aun no era tiempo de que Haruka le contara algo más del pasado, saber que paso entre las 2 o más bien 3 porque Uranus también, según Setsuna, tenía que ver con el pasado de Michiru.

**-Después de todo te ibas a enterar ¿no?- **dijo la rubia con una leve sonrisa mientras seguía abrazando a Michiru de la cintura. Haruka sabía perfectamente como había sido su relación con Michiru en el pasado, pero había decidido que solo hablaría sobre eso hasta que la bella chica que tenía en sus brazos tuviera un pequeño recuerdo del pasado **-pero si, es cierto- **con un dedo, toma la barbilla de la chica para poder darle un corto beso en sus labios -**en su momento lo dije Michiru y ahora lo vuelvo a decir: no me importa sacrificar mi vida si con eso aseguro que vivas en paz mi hermosa Michiru- **

Un beso cargado de amor y ternura fue lo que sello el juramento de Haruka hacia Michiru. La sailor del mar sabía que esas palabras eran muy arriesgadas, pero aunque ella no hubiera dicho nada, Michiru también haría hasta lo imposible con tal de proteger a su Haruka.

**_%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%_**

**-¿Cómo está? -**

**-Mi señora, esta bien-** dijo una sailor animate con apariencia de gato. Estaba haciendo una reverencia a la sailor más poderosa de la galaxia y probablemente del Universo: Sailor Galaxia -**sigue con la venda puesta en sus ojos pero estos evolucionan satisfactoriamente**-

-Le advertí que no forzara su técnica. Esos ojos, al paso que van perderán la luz y ya no nos serán útiles- dijo Galaxia en un intento de no parecer preocupada lo cual consiguió La otra sailor la mira y decide dejarla en paz, ella tenía que resolver otros asuntos con sus "compañeras" -**eres una necia, te advertí que cuidaras tu visión hasta que llegara el momento- **dijo Galaxia en el momento que iba entrando a la habitación de quien podría decirse es su protegida.

La persona con la que estaba hablando tenía los ojos cubiertos por una venda. Se encontraba sentada con los brazos apoyados en sus piernas mientras "miraba" al frente.

-**Ya lo se pero miralo de esta forma: conseguí un nuevo poder que nos va ayudar a cumplir tu objetivo, Galaxia**- dijo sin cambiar su postura. Luego coloca una mano sobre su barbilla y se queda pensando **-lo mejor sería que fuese a practicar, debo domar ese poder lo más pronto posible**- sin más, se levanto y tomo su katana para luego comenzar a caminar y pasar aun lado de Galaxia.

**-Trata de no destruir el lugar ¿quieres? y de paso, si es contra las sailors animates, asegúrate que no quede nada de ellas, solo son un estorbo- **

Una sonrisa traviesa apareció en el rostro de la acompañante de Galaxia. Sin decir más, salio de su habitación sin necesidad de una escolta, se guiaba por su instinto, cosa que alegro a Galaxia. Salió detrás de ella para ocupar su trono y mirar con calma como su compañera, porque eso era realmente, una compañera, comenzaba a entrenar con algunos movimientos de su katana.

Dentro de poco obtendría el poder que necesitaba para ser la soberana absoluta del Universo. Nadie la detendría.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

_Públique \o/ al fin! ya se que me dirán pero échenle la culpa a la Universidad ¬¬_

_Debo informar que este fic esta próximo a su fin ¿por qué? porque ya es hora de comience a escribir lo que sucedió en el pasado y no andar poniendo recuerdos vagos xD_

_Otra cosa, como es costumbre en este fic, algunos personajes de otros animes haran acto de presencia, como lo hizo Aizen Sousuke de Bleach, un perfecto villano que no tiene mucho que conocí. _

_De momento eso es todo, cualquier cosa reviews :3_

_Salu2 ^^_


	21. DESCIENDE DEL CIELO, SAILOR GALAXIA

**CAPITULO 17: DESCIENDE DEL CIELO, SAILOR GALAXIA**_  
_

Otro día a comenzado en la Ciudad de Tokyo, pero no era un día normal para algunos de sus habitantes; Serena aún no se había comunicado ni el con ella y eso comenzaba a preocuparle. ¿Sería que se había olvidado de ella? no quería pensar en esa posibilidad pero mínimo el chico pudo haberle enviado una carta o haber intentando llamarle pero no lo había hecho.

Sus amigas habían notado que Serena poco a poco se iba sumergiendo en la tristeza por no saber de su novio aunque la rubia nunca hubiera dicho que su preocupación se debía a el pero para las demás era evidente.

-**Me preocupa Serena, es claro que lleva días sin hablar con Darien**- dijo Mina quien se encontraba jugando con su tenedor.

**-Creo que no hablan desde que el se fue, lo cual es extraño porque estoy segura que el prometió que hablaría con ella o se comunicaría de cualquier forma cuando tuviera tiempo y a una hora en la que no fuese tan tarde para los 2- **

**-Pienso igual que Amy, todo es extraño -**dijo Lita para luego quedarse viendo por la ventana, notando que había comenzado a llover. Según los noticieros el día de hoy comenzaría la temporada de lluvias, algo extraño porque solían comenzar un mes después.

**-No se compliquen más la existencia, vamos a llamar a donde se supone debe estar Darien** -dijo Alex quien se encontraba con ellas porque no tenía nada que hacer realmente. Desde hace unos días también se había dado cuenta de la actitud de Serena y un ejemplo era este momento, no se encontraba con ellos a pesar de que dijo que invitaría lo que ellas fuesen a pedir **-veamos...mmm ¿dónde esta...? oh este es el número**- dijo Alex, aprovechando que su celular tenía Internet y recordaba el nombre de la Universidad. Anota el número en una servilleta para luego suspirar. Mira a las chicas y les indica que guarden silencio-**si buenas noches, llamo desde Tokyo para buscar a un amigo que no a reportado con su familia desde hace unos 5 meses...ok espero**- Alex se puso a jugar con el lapicero mientras esperaba una respuesta acerca del paradero de Darien. Las chicas miraban mientras esperaban una respuesta **-si aquí sigo...oh...comprendo...si...muchas gracias señorita, buenas noches** - dijo Alex quien colgó y luego tomo el vaso de su soda a la cual le da un sorbo. Luego mira a las chicas, no sabía que decirles en ese momento **-esta dormido, será mejor hablar en otro momento- **había encontrado la forma de sonar convincente, no quería preocupar a las chicas, así que solo se levanto y dijo que tenía que ir a la galería para ayudar a Shizuru aunque eso era mentira.

**-Por lo menos ya sabemos de Darien no es así chicas?** -dijo Mina algo más tranquila, aunque Rei se dio cuenta de la actitud de Alex era sospechosa, así que haciendo lo mismo, se disculpa con las chicas y sale detrás de Alex, pero solo alcanza a ver como se iba en su moto. Miro a su derecha y vio que Nicholas estaba cerca y de paso con motocicleta, sin pensarlo le pidió que siguiera a Alex.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

**-¿Michiru?-**

-**Pensé que no despertarías- **dijo una sonriente Michiru quien se encontraba abrazando por la cintura a Haruka. Ese día después de clases, habían ido a comer y a pasear para después llegar y ponerse a ver una película en la habitación de Haruka donde el sueño les venció.

**-Lo siento, ¿qué hora es?- ** se gira y busca su reloj en la mesa de noche y se da cuenta de que faltaba poco para que fuera el atardecer. Quería llevar a Michiru a la playa pero con las condiciones del clima eso no sería posible **-creo que hoy no podremos ir a la playa-**

**-No importa, te lo he dicho muchas veces pero parece que a ti se te olvida**- dijo Michiru quien se le queda viendo a la rubia para luego reír al ver la expresión de su Ruka quien estaba confundida, pero luego sonríe al saber a que se refería - **al parecer ya lo recuerdas Ruka**- dijo la chica en un susurro antes de acercar su rostro y darle un tierno beso que fue interrumpido por la llegada abrupta de Alex

**-Haruka es hora...Michiru- **dijo Alex levemente sonrojado al ver que había llegado en mal momento -**ajam, Michiru, necesito hablar con Haruka a solas**- dijo Alex con una mirada seria, la cual no paso desapercibida por Haruka, quien hablar pero se ve interrumpida por otra voz.

-**Primero... tendrás que hablar conmigo Hatake...¿qué te dijeron hace un rato?-**

-**No es por ser mal educado ni nada por el estilo, pero no creo que mi habitación sea un lugar apropiado para que todos estemos hablando**- dijo Haruka al ver que su momento intimo con Michiru había sido interrumpido primero por Alex y luego por Rei quien seguía tratando de recuperar su respiración.

-**¿Sucede algo Rei?**- pregunto Michiru quien ya se había levantado de la cama y miraba con preocupación a la pelinegra, quien al parecer se veía preocupada

**-Hace un momento, Alex hablo para preguntar por Darien, pero solo nos dijo que el no estaba en condiciones de hablar en ese momento-** dijo Rei al momento de tomar asiento en un sillón de piel frente a Haruka y Michiru, mientras Alex se sentaba cerca de la pelinegra **-solo que a mi no me engañas, tu sabes algo más de Darien-**

-**No se puede ocultar lo evidente, ¿cierto?**- Alex suspira mientras mira al suelo, luego cierra sus ojos y mira a los demás **-lo que me dijeron es que Darien nunca llego a Estados Unidos**- dijo Alex mientras recargaba su barbilla en su manos para pensar con calma. Por su parte, Rei y Michiru no podían creer lo que les estaba diciendo pero era la única explicación de que Darien no se hubiera comunicado con Serena **-por su reacción y tomando en cuenta lo que esta pasando, he de suponer que el es Endymion, el guardián de la Tierra- **ls chicas solo asienten mientras Haruka miraba por la ventana sin dar mayor importancia a lo que pasaba, actitud que Michiru nota y le produce molestia.

-**¿No te preocupa lo que le pase?**- pregunto Michiru quien trato de mostrarse tranquila pero solo recibió como respuesta una alzamiento de hombros por parte de Haruka como muestra de que le daba igual.

-**¡¿PERO CÓMO TE ATREVES A ACTUAR DE ESA FORMA?!**!- grito Rei quien se acerco a Haruka dispuesta a darle una bofetada, pero la mano de Michiru fue más rápida que la de ella. Alex solo miraba la escena, de alguna forma entendía la reacción de Michiru y de Rei, sobre todo sabía el porqué de la actitud de Haruka.

-**Haruka...yo**- trato de decir la ojiazul pero la mirada de Haruka era frívola, una mirada que nunca había visto antes ni en Haruka, ni en el Kazekage. Alex al ver esa mirada, suspira porque sabía perfectamente de quien había aprendido a mirar así. Su entrecejo fruncido y un gesto severo fue lo último que vio Michiru al ver como Haruka se daba la vuelta y salía de su departamento. Iba salir detrás de Haruka, pero la mano de Alex sobre su hombro la detuvo.

-**Después hablaran**- dijo Alex al ver como la bella chica asentía pero en su mirada se veía preocupación más tristeza -**ahora debemos pensar que hacer con Serena, por lo mientras, localicen a las chicas, hay algo que debo decirles**-

Las otras chicas asintieron, no muy convencidas por lo que ocurría. Sabían que tenían poca información sobre el enemigo lo cual debía evitar que hubiera este tipo de conflictos pero al parecer era imposible evitarlos. Los 3 suspiran y se vuelven a sentar, pero esta vez Rei junto a Michiru para tratar que no se desanimara por lo ocurrido.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

En una florería se encontraban 3 chicos mientras uno de ellos recortaba unas hojas secas de unos rosales. Era el equipo Taka que se encontraba disfrutando de un momento de tranquilidad.

-**¿Creen que esto funcione?- **pregunto Konan quien se encontraba llenando una regadera con algo de agua para luego voltear a ver a Itachi

**-Mmm es difícil decir si funcionara o no al no tener idea de como se irán dando las cosas- **

-**Lo mejor sería preguntarle a Haruka, que al parecer no viene de humor- **dijo Kurama al momento de terminar de cortar una hoja. Se había percatado de la expresión facial de Haruka quien iba entrando a la florería -**supongo que tu genio se debe a la princesa de los mares**-

**-Tal vez, solo vine a decirles que andaré en la pista de atletismo de la ciudad, cualquier cosa ya saben como buscarme- **

**-¿Y viniste desde quien sabe donde hasta solo para decirnos eso?- **preguntó Itachi quien alzo una ceja al igual que los otros 2 pero al ver la expresión del rostro de Haruka se dieron cuenta de que estaba pasando otra cosa, lo que lograron entender de inmediato.

-**Ya saben que hacer-** sin más salio, ante la mirada seria de sus compañeros quienes luego se miran y asienten con la cabeza. 10 minutos después de la ida de Haruka, Itachi, Konan y Kurama salen de la florería por la azotea. Konan al za la vista al cielo y siente como una gota cae en su frente, vuelve a ver a sus amigos y suspira.

-**No hay opción-** dijo la chica para luego besar el anillo de plata que tenía en su mano derecha, acción que hicieron los otros 2 para que al final se transformaran en Akatsukis. Después de eso, cada uno dio un salto y se fueron por distintas direcciones.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

En el departamento de Haruka, Michiru se había ido a sentar cerca de la ventana para ver como caían las gotas de lluvia, mismas que hacían que la chica se sintiera identificada con la situación climática. No entendía bien el porque de la actitud de Haruka ya que se suponía que estaba para proteger a Serena; pero recordó que Haruka, en el pasado no había quedado en buenos términos con Endymion.

**-Chicas, llegaron justo a tiempo-**

-**Alex, debiste traernos si ya estábamos juntos- **dijo Lita quien entraba con curiosidad al departamento ya que era la primera vez que entraba al igual que Amy.

-**Pero las trajo Andrew ¿no? no se quejen- ** dijo Alex mientras cerraba la puerta y miraba a Serena -**supongo que también pasaron por la gatita, Hotaru y la señorita Meioh- **sonríe amablemente y les indica que tomen asiento en la sala -**gracias por venir chicas; si le pedí a Rei que les hablara es debido a que es necesario que ya tengan idea de quien es el enemigo que a estado atacando Tokyo en estas semanas-**

**-Antes que nada, no veo a Haruka por aquí-** pregunto inocentemente Serena que le extraño no ver a la pareja de Michiru. Alex y Rei se miran mientras la ojiazul baja la mirada al recordar el porque Haruka no estaba, acción que no paso desapercibida por Setsuna.

-**Haruka fue a firmar un contrato con un nuevo patrocinador, de cualquier forma, ya sabe lo que ocurre o por lo menos tiene idea así que no es necesaria su presencia**- dijo Alex tranquilamente para luego ver a las chicas - **como les decía, después de andar recolectando información, hoy puedo asegurar quien es el enemigo, más sin embargo aun ignoro cual sea su verdadero objetivo, pero antes que les diga les pido por favor que me escuchen con atención y no me interrumpan- **las chicas asintieron y solo se quedaron viendo a Alex, quien cierra sus ojos como si en su mente estuviese buscando algún recuerdo que pudiera servir en estos momentos.

_Muy pocas personas sabían de su existencia y quienes lo sabían hacían lo imposible por ocultar cualquier información o detalle que existiera sobre esta persona. Lo que se sabía de ella era que se trataba de la sailor más poderosa de la Galaxia; El Milenio de Plata le conoció semanas antes de la destrucción de nuestro reino. El saber de su existencia nunca fue tomado como bueno, ya que cuando visitaba alguna galaxia era porque esta se encontraba en peligro. _

_-**Mucho gusto en conocerla Reina Serenity, soy Sailor Galaxia- ** dijo una mujer que tendría unos 21 años, pelo rojizo, rizado y largo. Su vestimenta parecía la de una princesa lo cual no sería falso al ser ella una sailor podría ser parte de la realeza de su planeta. _

_-**Oh mucho gusto, Galaxia. Me imagino que su visita no es por cortesía verdad- **dijo Serenity ante lo cual Galaxia asintió. Al saber eso, la reina le pidió a la gente que se encontraba con ella que se fuera - **Tsukikage, eres importante en esta plática así que por favor quédate- **_

_**-Tiene razón Serenity, vengo a prevenirte de algo que esta ocurriendo en otras galaxias, pero también quiero solicitar tu ayuda porque me temo que con mi poder no será suficiente detener este mal que se acerca-** dijo Galaxia con una voz que demostraba evidentemente preocupación al no saber con exactitud de que tipo de maldad se trataba y que tan poderosa era._

**_-¿Qué ocurre?-_**_ preguntó Serenity quien se había puesto de pie ya que consideraba que lo que ocurría no podía solucionarse desde su trono. Por su lado, Tsukikage se encontraba con los ojos cerrados._

**_-Las sailors de esos planetas han sido destruidas al igual que su planetas...solo queda polvo cósmico de ellos-_**_ decía Galaxia quien se mostraba realmente afectada por lo que estaba pasando. No lloraba, más sin embargo era notorio la frustración que sentía al no poder ayudar en esa situación._

_**-Te ayudaremos, no te preocupes Sailor Galaxia**- dijo Serenity al tocar el hombro de Galaxia, quien la mira y trata de sonreír, pero era mayor su preocupación que le costo trabajo mostrar una sonrisa._

**_-Sin embargo, tengo una duda Sailor Galaxia- _**_hablo Tsukikage quien abrió sus ojos para poder ver a las damas que tenía enfrente - **¿cuál es el objetivo de este enemigo? considero razonable destruir a las sailors para poder quedarse con el planeta o con lo que estén vigilando, pero no logro entender el porqué el exterminio de todo **-_

_**-Con lo poco que se, su objetivo es deshacerse de aquello que nosotras las sailors protegemos**- Galaxia mira directamente a los ojos de Tsukikage quien sin mostrar sorpresa entendió a lo que se refería. Después cierra sus ojos mientras Galaxia mira ahora a Serenity -** el amor esta en peligro Serenity**-_

**-Serenity junto a los demás reyes de los planetas del Sistema Solar se encontraban en un dilema** -decía Alex quien se encontraba aun con la vista cerrada -** no habría pasado mucho tiempo de que nos enteramos sobre la energía de Metallia; toda nuestra atención se concentraba en evitar que esa fuerza maligna lograra llegar a nuestro reino, aparte de que en ese momento Sailor Jupiter, Mars, Mercury y Venus habían sido despojadas de sus poderes al saber de las constantes visitas que realizaban a la Tierra junto con la princesa de la Luna -** decía Alex quien decide abrir sus ojos para mirar al suelo** - la única opción que quedaba eran las sailors del Sistema Solar Externo pero con ellas había una limitan-te a pesar de que eran 4 y las más poderosas, 2 de ellas tenían que quedarse en sus respectivos planetas para cumplir con lo que estaban predestinadas a realizar - **dijo Alex quien miro a Hotaru y a Setsuna** - por tanto solo quedaban 2 sailors: Uranus y Neptune. No creo que sea necesario decir quien de ellas 2 tuvo que acompañar a Galaxia ¿cierto?- **pregunta Alex mientras recarga su cabeza en el sofá.

**-¿Qué paso después de eso?-** pregunto Michiru quien se había mostrado interesada en todo lo que había dicho Alex al igual que Serena. Las 2 querían saber más, pero sobre todo Michiru porque quería entender la molestia de Haruka.

**-Lo que todo mundo sabe, el ataque del Negaverso, la destrucción del Milenio de Plata y todo eso- **Alex había conseguido una caja de pockys, se estira y toma uno para llevarlo a su boca - **seguro se preguntaran que tiene que ver todo lo que les he dicho con lo que esta pasando**- las chicas asintieron mientras Alex le da una mordida a su pocky - **no estoy seguro que habrá pasado en aquella ocasión, pero es claro que es la misma amenaza de aquel entonces-**

Las chicas se quedaron sin saber que decir. Era claro que Alex omitía algunos detalles pero no hacía falta saberlos. Las chicas guardaron silencio, querían razonar lo que sabían pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando un trueno acompañado de un relámpago se hizo presente.

_**-Serena, chicas el enemigo a aparecido de nuevo...esta a 20 minutos de ustedes chicas, dense prisa!-**_era la voz de Artemis que se comunicaba al localizador de Serena; las demás chicas al escucharle, se pusieron de pie y se transformaron mientras Alex seguía con su pocky.

-**Si no me equivoco, a 20 minutos esta la pista de atletismo, así que el enemigo debe de estar ahí**- dijo Amy quien no tardo mucho en transformase y sacar su computadora para comenzar a obtener información del enemigo.

-**Michiru no quiero alarmarte pero** -dijo Alex quien ya se estaba transformando en Tsukikage, pero sin la máscara - **es probable que el enemigo este atacando a Haruka, así que lo mejor será darse prisa- **esas palabras fueron suficientes para que Neptune reaccionara y fuera la primera en irse junto a Tsukikage.

Tenía un mal presentimiento de todo esto, confiaba en que Haruka podría defenderse porque había demostrado de lo que era capaz de hacer y estaba segura de que podría hacer más; pero su corazón le indicaba que algo no estaba bien, que algo malo iba a pasar y no estaba segura de que se trataba.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

**-Así que buscas mi semilla estelar ¿eh?-** decía Haruka quien se encontraba con la ropa mojada y su cabello rubio le caía sobre el rostro, tapando un solo ojo mientras miraba a Sailor Tin Nyanko -**¿qué te hace pensar que yo poseo una semilla estelar?**-

-**Lo se, lo puedo percibir ya que tu no eres un humano normal, puedo sentir el gran poder que posees y por tanto significa que eres un portador de una semilla estelar**-

-**Por lo menos sabes que soy superior a ti, pero te recuerdo que las únicas personas con semilla estelar son las sailors scouts y hasta donde yo se, yo no soy una sailor**- termina de decir, al momento de que pasa su mano derecha sobre su rostro lo que hace que sus ropas cambien de color -** y para que te quede claro, te recuerdo que ellas existen para proteger y defender el amor, igual que yo, la diferencia es que yo si soy capaz de asesinar a aquel que es una amenaza a mi orgullo**- Kaze ya había sacado su katana y apuntaba hacia la sailor quien se había quedado sorprendida de las palabras del rubio. De todas formas, no fue suficiente para intimidarle, saco una pequeña bola de color rojo la cual lanzó hacia el rubio quien solo alzo una ceja.

**-Te darás cuenta que vengo preparada en estos casos. Este tipo es más fuerte que tu y todas las sailors juntas pero obvio no iba a traer al original**- decía la sailor mientras miraba como la pequeña bola que había lanzado comenzaba a sufrir cambios para irse transformando **-no sabemos su nombre, solo mi señora pero entre las sailors animates le hemos llamado "El caballero blanco"-**

Kaze miraba como esa cosa comenzaba a tomar forma, su ropa era blanca, pelo blanco y sus ojos, los ojos que de alguna forma habían logrado infundir temor entre las sialors según sabía. Supo de inmediato de quien se trataba al recordar lo que le había dicho su sensei. Kaze le miraba mientras sostiene con más fuerza su katana porque no tenía de que tan fuerte fuese su oponente.

Sin esperar un segundo más, los 2 comienzan a pelear con sus respectivas katanas. Kaze se notaba tranquilo, su rostro estaba serio y no estaba preocupado, las sailors no estaban en ese lugar y por tanto podría pelear con más confianza. Solo se escuchaba como las katanas chocaban entre si y de estas salían chispas.

**-"Es mi oportunidad"- **pensaba la sailor quien sonríe al momento de hacer de que sus manos aparecieran unas garras

**-Bakudo #4: Hainawa- **se escucho la voz del Tsukikage quien otra vez volvía a salir sin la mascara. De sus manos que se encontraban juntas salio una cuerda dorada, la cual se amarra alrededor de Sailor Tin Nyanko -**comienzo a creer que las chicas de tu equipo son unas cobardes para atacar por atrás-**

Las chicas venían detrás del Tsukikage, quienes al ver con quien peleaba Kaze se sorprendieron al ver que no estaba cansado ni nada. Sus movimientos estaban coordinados, si tenía que atacar, atacaba, si tenía que esquivar, esquivaba y si tenía que protegerse lo hacía; todo en un perfecto orden. Un orden que hizo que la señora del tiempo recordara a alguien

-**Uranus...**- fue lo único que salio de sus labios. No podía estar equivocada: la expresión de su rostro, el manejo de la espada o en este caso de la katana, era algo que ella no podía olvidar. Fue entonces cuando visualizo a Kaze con el uniforme de Sailor Uranus. A su mente comenzaron a aparecer imágenes de ciertas actitudes que ya había notado en Haruka y en el Kazekage. Si estaba en lo cierto, entonces Uranus siempre estuvo con ellas y ella ni Neptune lo habrían notado.

**-¡SUELTAME!-**

**-Oh por supuesto que no pequeña minina- **dijo Tsukikage quien trataba de evitar que Tin Nyanko siguiera moviéndose pero al ver las muñecas de esta, se percata de unos brazaletes lo que le recuerda lo que anteriormente le habían dicho las Sailors Stars. Saca un kunai y aprovechando la distancia que había entre los 2, lanza el kunai hacia el brazo derecho, justo donde tenía el brazalete el cual logra romper **-chicas, algo que se me había olvidado decirles-**

-**¿Qué cosa Tsukikage?**- pregunta Mars quien se quedo sin entender el porque del lanzamiento del kunai al igual que las demás

**-Lo que mi sensei...no les dijo...fue que estas sailors realmente son sailors scouts -**dijo Kaze quien seguía su enfrentamiento con el caballero blanco o más bien con su copia; la diferencia estaba en que este clon parecía más un demonio, estaba deseoso de pelear y si era posible de eliminar. Kaze en un descuido mira de reojo a Neptune quien lo nota pero no solo ella, también el enemigo de Kaze quien decide atacar con su katana a Neptune -**!NEPTUNE!-**

**-¡KAZE!-** grito Neptune al darse cuenta que si lanzaba un Maremoto de Neptune no le daría tiempo a esquivar el ataque. Era demasiado rápido, pero no más que Kaze quien logro interponerse en el ataque, evitando que cortara Neptune con su katana. El detalle fue que quien recibio la cortada fue Kaze, quien al sentir como era herido, toma con fuerza su katana y con agilidad logra cortar por la cintura a su oponente para de esta forma lograr eliminarlo. Al ver que a sido destruido, Neptune se acerca a Kaze y coloca una mano en su cintura para no lastimarle en el hombro **-gracias-** dijo Neptune al ver como Kazese quitaba su mascara para luego tirar la tela. Kaze la mira y le sonríe levemente mientras lleva una mano su herida para luego ver a su sensei.

Sailor Moon y las demás al escuchar lo que dijo Kaze, se quedaron sorprendidas. No pensaron que el hecho de que se llamaran sailors significara que realmente lo fuesen. Sailor Moon al saber eso, mira con la ropa de la sailor animate cambia de color, por lo menos la del lado derecho que se vuelve blanca.

-**Eso es terrible; no es posible**- dijo Sailor Moon quien miraba como la animate seguía tratando de soltarse del amarre del Tsukikage

**-Todas ustedes morirán!... tengan cuidado sailor scouts, ella es muy poderosa-** Tin Nyanko comenzaba a discutir con ella misma. Las chicas la miraban tratando de comprender lo que decía.

En ese momento, sin que las sailors se dieran cuenta el tiempo se detuvo. El cielo tomo un color naranja mientras que la lluvia había dejado de caer, sin embargo caía truenos de color negro. Los kages miraban a su alrededor, mientras buscaban en algún punto el origen de ese poder

**-Sailor Tin Nyanko, debí suponer que tampoco podría confiar en ti- **se escucho una voz de una mujer que no podría pasar de los 20 años. Las chicas buscaron de donde provenía y se dieron cuenta que estaba frente a ellas

-**Se...señora Galaxia**- Tin Nyanko gira su rostro lentamente. Sabía lo que pasaba con las sailors que fallaban a las ordenes que su señora les pedía -**dejeme...eliminarlas...yo...yo** -

-**Cállate, eres una inútil para algo tan simple-** con un movimiento de su mano, el único brazalete que le quedaba a la chica se desprendió de su muñeca para ir directamente hacia las manos de Sailor Galaxia. Al hacer esto, Tin Nyanko comienza a desaparecer ante la sorpresa de las demás sailors scouts. Por su parte, Tsukikage miraba sorprendido a Galaxia, no recordaba que ella tuviera una mirada llena de orgullo pero más que nada, una sonrisa de satisfacción por haber causado la muerte de una persona que se supone estaba de su lado.

Las demás sailors miraban a la recién llegada. Aunque no tuviesen una computadora como la de Mercury, era notorio el poder maligno que ella tenía, era más poderoso que cualquiera otro al que se hallan enfrentado. Galaxia al sentirse observada, mira hacia las sailors pero su vista se fija en el Tsukikage, del cual tiene un recuerdo vago en su mente, pero lo que le llamo su atención la energía que tenía al igual que el Kazekage.

**-Sailor Galaxia...tu deberías...no, tu no puedes ser Galaxia- **dijo el Tsukikage mientras se coloca enfrente de las chicas al igual que Kaze. Ellos ya tenían idea de lo que pasaba, pero no podían arriesgar a las personas que debían proteger.

-**¿No lo crees? bueno, esta es mi respuesta**- dijo Galaxia al momento de alzar su mano de forma que su brazalete le apuntara al Tsukikage, quien alza una ceja al ver el movimiento. En menos de un segundo comenzó a sentir un ardor en el pecho, casi a la altura del corazón **-con eso te respondo tu negativa- **

**-¿Qu...é?**- la mirada del Tsukikage se dirige hacia su pecho, solo para darse cuenta de que había sido atravesado por el poder de Galaxia. Gira su rostro hacia atrás pero no ve nada, luego mira a Galaxia antes de caer inconsciente al pequeño charco de sangre que había producido la herida provocada por Galaxia.

**-Alex...Alex...ALEEEEEEEEX!-** grito Sailor Moon al ver los ojos sin vida del Tsukikage algo que fue demasiado fuerte para ella, produciendo que sufriera un desmayo por la impresión. Jupiter logra tomar a Sailor Moon para que esta no cayera pero estaba igual de impactada que las demás chicas que no se podían mover. Mientras Kaze miraba a su sensei para luego ver como Galaxia mostraba una sonrisa llena de satisfacción.

**-No creo que sea necesario repetir el mismo ataque contigo-** dijo Galaxia sin apartar su vista de los ojos esmeralda del Kazekage, quien al ver el movimiento de su mano, extiende su mano derecha

**-!Bakudo #80: Danku!-** Kaze no había dicho nada pensaron las chicas. Lo que habían escuchado eran las voces de 2 chicos y una chica. Kaze al escucharlos los mira detrás de el.

-**Itachi**- el chico que menciona se encontraba a su espalda -**Konan**- dijo a la chica que estaba su izquierda **-y Kurama**- fue el último al que menciono quien estaba a su derecha. Los 3 chicos mantenían su mano extendida como si estuvieran sujetando algo. Neptune al verlos se percata de que ya los había conocido, por lo menos en la última visión que tuvo del pasado con ella y el Kaze.

Neptune se percata de que los 3 estaban creando una barrera de forma que esta formara un triangulo alrededor de ellas. Eso había evitado que fuesen lastimadas por el poder de Galaxia. Se acerca a Kaze pero nota algo en su actitud.

-**Más sabandijas como ustedes, de cualquier forma aun no están listas- **dijo Galaxia quien se da vuelta para abrir una especie de portal, portal que nota Kaze quien se da vuelta y mira a Neptune.

-**Kaze...¿qué piensas hacer?**- dijo Neptune al ver como Kaze se acerca, aprovechando que la barrera ya no estaba entre los 2 y besa sus labios tierna-mente, beso que no duda en corresponder pero el cual duro muy poco -**Ha...¿Haruka?-**

-**Lo siento, Michiru**- sin más, el Kazekage se da la vuelta y comienza a correr con dirección hacia Galaxia quien poco a poco iba desapareciendo en el portal que se estaba cerrando. Al ver eso, Kaze corre más rápido y logra entrar en el portal por el cual desaparece, dejando a Neptune y a las demás sorprendidas, pero en especial Neptune quien se lleva una mano al pecho. Sin saber como, unas lagrimas comienzan a recorrer su rostro.

**-¿Qué esta pasando?**- pregunto la pequeña Saturn quien se acerca Neptune para luego ver a los otros 3 chicos que se habían acercado al cuerpo de Alex. Las demás hacen lo mismo, pero dejando el espacio necesario para que Konan se pusiera de rodillas y pusiera una mano sobre su pecho.

**-¿Aún no lo saben verdad?**- pregunta Itachi quien estaba de pie junto a Neptune **-los Kages las estaban protegiendo**- dijo Itachi para luego dirigir su mirada hacia Sailor Moon quien seguía desmayada -**en especial a ella, nuestro líder tiene la sospecha de que ella es el principal objetivo**-

-**¿Y nosotras qué tenemos que ver?**- pregunto Mars quien se encontraba molesta porque no había hecho nada para evitar lo sucedido a Alex

**-¿No lo han notado? ¿no les hace falta el guardián de la Tierra así como Sailor Uranus?**- preguntó Kurama mientras miraba como Kontan trataba de hacer algo por el sensei de su líder -**¿no les parece extraño, que existiendo un enemigo con tan grande poder los 2 no estuvieran aquí?-**

-**Imposible, debe ser una mentira**- dijo Sailor Plut quien fue la primera en procesar las palabras del pelirojo -**¡ellos...no puede ser posible que estén muertos!**- hasta hace unos minutos, Plut había creído que Sailor Uranus se trataba de el Kazekage y que todo este tiempo estuvo entre ellas. No podía creer que el futuro por el cual habían estado luchando estaba a casi nada de desaparecer.

**-Entonces explíqueme princesa del tiempo, ¿por qué en otros países a habido desastres naturales?, terremotos, maremotos, tornados, sequías e inundaciones cuando se supone que ciertos eventos de la madre naturaleza suceden en ciertas temporadas-** dijo el pelirojo quien al ver a Konan se acerca ella a ver a Alex

-**No tenemos claro el objetivo de Galaxia, pero lo que sabemos es que a ido obteniendo a la fuerza la semilla estelar de cada sailor y guardián de distintos planetas o estrellas, quizás para aumentar su poder o porque simplemente estorbaban en sus planes**- al fin hablo Konan quien no estaba satisfecha con lo que había hecho, pero era lo único que podía hacer con la herida del Tsukikage.

**-De cualquier forma, Galaxia a decidido que el Sistema Solar sean suyos, por así decirlo-** dijo Itachi se acerca a Kurama, ya que entre los 2 pensaban llevarse a su líder a Alex. Neptune y las demás pierden sus transformaciones para acercarse a los 3 chicos, Konan al ver a Michiru se acerca a ella.

-**Princesa de los mares, debe confiar en Haruka. Lo que hizo es para evitar que usted, al igual que las demás tengan que pelear contra Galaxia**- dijo Konan con una mirada seria - **después de todo, es nuestra obligación como Akatsuki el dar nuestra vida con tal de proteger a las Sailors Scouts-**

**-¡¿Y entonces por qué no fueron con Haruka?! ella...ella, ustedes ya vieron de lo que es capaz de hacer esa mujer, ¡¿por qué la dejaron ir sola?!- **grito Michiru mientras en su rostro caían lagrimas al saber que existía una posibilidad de que Haruka muriera. No lo quería creer pero el ver el ataque de Galaxia hacia Alex fue suficiente para que su temor creciera.

**-Fue su decisión- **fue lo único que dijo Konan al ver las lagrimas de la ojiazul. Se dio cuenta que la chica tenía miedo y la entendía, pero no era momento para que ella estuviera en ese estado -**no quiere que la persona que más ama en este universo sufra, no puede permitir que su orgullo sea lastimado**- esas palabras dejaron sorprendida a Michiru. No esperaba esa respuesta de parte de la chica que tenía enfrente, no podía creer que fuese el orgullo de Haruka ya que recordaba las veces que demostró cierto desprecio por las sailors.

**-Konan, tenemos un problema**- dijo Itachi quien seguía sosteniendo a Alex junto a Kurama -**¿a dónde lo llevaremos?-**

**-Podrían llevarle a mi templo, ahí podría recuperarse hasta mañana- **dijo Rei quien se acerco a Alex

**-Mmm me temo que no despertara mañana- **dijo Konan quien desvía su mirada** -hice lo que pude, pero solo logre cerrar la herida. Akira sempai esta con muerte cerebral-**

**-Pero si recibió el ataque en su pecho, no pudo sufrir una lesión en la cabeza. Ni siquiera al momento de caer se golpeo tan fuerte- **dijo Amy quien era la que tenía más conocimiento sobre medicina que las demás.

-**En teoría es cierto, pero ese ataque que recibió logro afectar varios órganos de su cuerpo, los cuales logre restaurar pero el cerebro fue el que más daño recibió**- dijo Konan quien miraba a Serena -**por lo menos ella esta dormida, no hubiera sido bueno que ella supiera lo que les dijimos anteriormente-**

-**¿Entonces podemos llevar a Akira sempai al templo?-** pregunto Kurama quien de alguna forma miraba al cielo pero luego su atención volvió hacia las chicas.

-**Claro, pero ¿por qué le dicen Akira?, su nombre es Alex** -dijo Hotaru quien no entendía el porque le llamaban de esa forma a Alex. Las demás chicas se detienen al ver a los otros 3 quienes tenían una ceja alzada.

**-Porque ese es su nombre real, Akira Minamino- ** dijo Itachi para luego seguir caminando con los otros 2. Las chicas al saber ese nombre se quedaron con más dudas de las que ya tenían.

Michiru mientras camina, decide alzar su vista, solo para darse cuenta de que el cielo seguía de color naranja. Lo más seguro es que tuvieran que buscar a Galaxia; confiaba en Haruka, pero no podía dejar de estar inquieta. Quería hacer más con tal de estar con ella, de apoyarla porque había algo en su mirada, algo en ese beso que le dio antes de irse. Era una despedida.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

**-"Parece ser que dentro de poco tendré que hacer acto de presencia, otra vez, aunque me gusto el apodo que me pusieron esas tontas**"- decía el supuesto caballero blanco **-Galaxia, supongo que ahora buscaras la forma de traer a esas tontas a este lugar ¿no es así?-**

**-Si así es y ya se que hacer- **dijo Galaxia quien ya estaba sentada en su trono, con su cabeza recostada en la mano mientras miraba a su caballero de blanco **-tu ya sabes que hacer- **

Su caballero, quien más bien era mujer solo asiente. Aun mantenía la venda en sus ojos pero eso no evitaba que se moviera con tranquilidad. Asiente a lo que dice Galaxia y se da la vuelta para comenzar a caminar.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

_Otro capítulo en menos de un mes lol _

_Como ven, ya casi termino este fic y bueno, me da nostalgia porque fue el primero. En fin, seguire viendo que historias se pueden crear y las publicara, seguire con lo que tengo pendiente de eso no hay duda. _

_Por fa, dejen comentarios que esos motivan a seguir escribiendo, de verdad gracias :3_

_Salu2 _


	22. RE ENCUENTROS ¿ESPERADOS?

**CAPITULO 18: RE ENCUENTROS ¿ESPERADOS?**_  
_

En las orillas de la ciudad de Tokyo se encontraba una mansión de estilo tradicional en la cual se encontraba un hombre dentro de su oficina revisando unos documentos. Mientras revisaba el contenido de un documento el sonido de su celular interrumpió la paz en la que se encontraba. Al contestar, solo deja que la persona del otro lado hable.

Con cada palabra que le iban diciendo, iba apretando con fuerza su celular. Lo único que salio de su boca había sido **"Entendido"** para luego colgar. Se levanta y sale de su oficina para buscar un saco que ponerse.

Al salir al jardín para poder cruzar un pequeño puente que había sobre un estanque, alza su mirada y ve que el cielo es de color naranja. Su mirada era sería y severa, no podía mostrar preocupación en estos momentos. Sin más, salió de su mansión.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

**-Ñam ñam ñam, ¿dónde estoy?- **una rubia de ojos color azul comenzaba a despertaba. Trataba de ubicar donde estaba hasta que se fijo en que esta durmiendo, asumiendo que era una habitación del templo de Rei.

**-Serena que bueno que despertaste, estaba muy preocupada- **era Luna quien estaba a su lado. La gatita se acerca para ver mejor a Serena **-te vez mejor en comparación de ayer-**

**-Ayer...- **Serena se lleva una mano a la barbilla para recordar lo que había pasado. De repente, un recuerdo golpeo su mente, algo que pensó que era un sueño y que lo había pasado había sido una pesadilla -**Alex...Luna ¡¿dónde esta Alex?!-**

**-Serena cálmate, el esta, digo ella...- **Luna y apenas y podía hablar, Serena la había tomado en sus manos y comenzó a moverla de forma desesperada

**-Esta del otro lado princesa**- la voz de un chico hizo que Serena diera un pequeño salto ya que la voz provenía detrás de ella **-Itachi, un placer- **dijo el chico quien se puso de rodillas para poder dejar una bandeja que traía comida** -recomiendo que primero comas algo antes de ir a ver Aki...Alex, ya casi es de noche y suponemos que tu cuerpo necesita alimentarse bien- **

**-No, estoy bien, quiero ver a Alex- ** dijo la rubia quien dejo sorprendida a Luna pues esperaba que Serena comiera lo que le habían llevado ya que era su comida favorita. Itachi al verla se levanta y extiende su mano hacia Serena para ayudarla a levantarse. La chica toma su mano, el chico deja que salga de la habitación para después indicarle con la mano que le siguiera al cuarto que estaba junto de ella.

**-Es aquí**- dijo el chico quien abrió la puerta para que Serena pudiera pasar. Luna se había subido a la espalda del chico para poder ver mejor -**lo mejor será dejarlos a solas, con permiso**- Luna asintió a lo que dijo Itachi y se fue con el en su hombro.

-**Alex ¿cómo estas?**- pregunta al momento de sentarse junto a Alex quien definitivamente se encontraba inconsciente. Serena no sabía con exactitud que tenía, pero le dolía ver en ese estado a la única persona que le había mostrado su confianza y aparte siempre estuvo cerca de ella en momentos que más necesitaba a sus amigas -**que tonta, como si me fueras a responder**- Serena toma su mano y se fija que era más suave de lo que ella recordaba, aparte de que parecía ser de una mujer de 22 años pero no le dio importancia.

Afuera del templo, las chicas se encontraban sentadas en la entrada del templo mientras miraban como las hojas de un cerezo caían lentamente al suelo. Los amigos de Haruka miraban atentos a lo que ellas hacían, pero en especial a Michiru.

-**Deberíamos hablar con ella, se ve demasiado triste-**

**-Es lógico Kurama, apenas encuentra el amor y este se va sin decir nada, pero si, tienes razón, iré con ella-** dijo Itachi quien había salido del templo con Luna, solo que la gatita se fue con las chicas **-¿eh princesa?**-

-**¿Es a mí?**- pregunta Michiru confundida porque no estaba acostumbrada que le dijeran princesa. Solo el movimiento de cabeza del chico le confirmo que se refería a ella -**Itachi ¿cierto**?- pregunto amablemente al chico aunque era obvio que se sentía mal. El solo asintió **-te tengo envidia, a ti y a tus amigos-**

-**¿Por qué?**- pregunta el chico quien se sienta a su lado y mira al cielo. Tenía curiosidad por saber el motivo de ese sentimiento

-**Ustedes saben más sobre Haruka que yo que soy su novia, es como si una barrera invisible entre los 2 existiera la cual me impide saber como es realmente Haruka, pero aparte de eso, se supone que somos compañeras de batalla y es la misma situación-**

-**Eso, bueno, estamos igual o peor que tu Michiru, digo princesa** -dijo Itachi quien mira ruborizado a Michiru pero luego baja la mirada -** Haruka se a encargado de crear una barrea impenetrable que dudo que algún día desaparezca**- dijo Itachi quien seguía viendo al suelo -**no puedo pedir que las cosas sean como antes, pero la Haruka que tu conoces es muy distinta a la del Milenio de Plata** - suspira y luego mira a Michiru **-lo que si no cambio, es que Haruka se enamoro de la princesa de Neptuno, lo que me pregunto es si fue casualidad o fue el destino que les a permitido seguir con su relación**-

**-¿Seguir? ¿estas diciendo que Haruka y yo en el pasado tuvimos algo que ver?- **Michiru le mira sorprendida. Hasta donde ella tenía entendido, con la única persona que había tenido una relación era con Uranus, pero ahora resulta que también la tuvo con Haruka, con el Kazekage. Definitivamente había algo que ella ignoraba -**contéstame Itachi-** la forma de pedir las cosas de Michiru era tranquila, aparentemente porque en su interior quería gritar y hacer 20 mil preguntas pero sabía que no tendría respuesta alguna si preguntaba de esa forma.

**-Eh pues...**- iba a decir el chico ante la mirada seria de Michiru, pero en ese instante siente una energía algo familiar, pero no estaba lejos, si no que venía subiendo las escaleras y por cada paso que daba iba aumentando; pero Itachi no tenía miedo, de alguna forma estaba tranquilo. Michiru al ver la expresión de sorpresa de Itachi, mira hacia donde este tenía fija su vista para darse cuenta que un hombre iba llegando al templo.

-**"¿Quién será? tiene una energía bastante agradable, como si fuese la de Serena y Alex juntos, pero a diferencia de ellos, se ve más elegante y de paso más grande"**- pensaba Michiru al ver a un hombre de arriba de los 30 años pero sin llegar a los 40. Tez clara, rostro fino y un pelo de color negro largo hasta la altura de sus omóplatos. Michiru quiso ver el color de sus ojos pero los traía cerrados, algo que llamo su atención porque estaba segura que si no los abría podría tropezar

-**¿Dónde esta?-** pregunto el hombre con una voz bastante seria. Fue en ese momento que pudo ver el color de sus ojos. Era una especie de color violeta, solo que era díficil de distinguir bien por el hecho de que su mirada era sería y severa aparte de que traía el entrecejo fruncido -**no importa, ya se donde es**- dijo para luego dirigir su vista a Michiru a quien saluda con una reverencia de cabeza antes de seguir su camino.

**-¿Quién es el?, se me hace conocido pero no lo ubico**- dijo Michiru quien de momento se olvido acerca de la pregunta que haría sobre Haruka; ese sujeto tenía lam isma mirada que había visto en Haruka después de que ella le abofeteo.

**-¿Qué tanto es lo que recuerdan? no puedo creer que no sepas quien es princesa-** dijo Itachi alzando una ceja. Justo cuando le iba a decir quien era, se acercan las chicas junto a Konan y Kurama

**-¡Michiruuu! ¿quién era ese chico tan guapo que acaba de pasar? o bueno, chico no pero es un hombre muy atractivo-** dijo Mina con sus típicos corazones en los ojos quien estaba viendo hacia donde iba el sujeto.

**-No lo se, pero se me hizo familiar**- dijo la chica quien luego sintió como Artemis se subía a su hombro -**¿qué pasa Artemis?**-

-**La energía de ese sujeto se me hace conocida**- dijo el gato quien se quedo pensando pero recibe un fuerte zape de parte de Luna

**-Si serás tonto Artemis, es el, el Rey del Milenio de Plata**- dijo la gatita, quien después se fue corriendo hacia la entrada del templo para esperar a que saliera, cosa que hicieron Artemis y Setsuna

-**Valla, en verdad que no estaban enteradas de quien es el** -dijo Kurama quien trataba de no reír junto a Itachi y a Konan -**el capitán Kuchiki si que sabe pasar desapercibido**-

-**¿Capitán? esperen, si el era el rey en el pasado, eso significa que el es...**- dijo Amy sorprendida, no podía procesar correctamente la información.

Cuando dio su respuesta a su teoría, las chicas gritaron sorprendidas mientras que el equipo Taka solo sonreía. Tal y como en su momento Akira les había dicho, ellas y tenían un leve conocimiento sobre el pasado.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Serena seguía con Akira o Alex, notando como su pecho subía y bajaba como signo de que aun respiraba. La rubia no había soltado en ningún segundo la mano de Akira, la acariciaba suavemente como si con esa caricia fuese a despertar.

**-Alex, te extraño mucho aunque a pasado poco tiempo desde la última vez que hablamos, que reímos y sonreímos, por favor despierta ¡Alex!- **grito la rubia quien no pudo contener su llanto y se echo sobre el pecho de la pelinegra. Trato de no llorar, pero se sentía sola algo que nunca le gusto. Era extraño porque sus amigas estaban cerca de ella, pero aun así, esa sensación de soledad estaba presente en su mente.

No se percato de que alguien la estaba viendo y con cuidado se acerco a ella para colocar una mano sobre su hombro, haciendo que la chica girara su rostro porque se había asustado.

-**Calma, no estas sola**- dijo la persona que había entrado. Serena se dio cuenta que era un hombre algo mayor que su Darien, pero le inspiraba demasiada confianza, le hacía sentirse tranquila y segura. No supo como o porque, solo subo que sus brazos se encontraban alrededor del cuerpo de esa persona mientras su rostro lo escondía en el pecho para poder llorar -**pequeña dama, todo saldrá bien- **dijo el hombre quien la abrazo y acaricio su cabeza tierna-mente, para luego ver a donde estaba Akira. Le causo un gran dolor ver en ese estado a la persona más importante en su vida pero ahorita lo que más le preocupaba era Serena.

**-Dis...disculpe esto...yo no se pero siento que le conozco**- dijo la rubia quien se separo un poco del abrazo para poder mirar a la persona que estaba abrazando. Sus ojos azules se quedan fijos en los de color violáceo. Al mirarlos una imagen de ella pero con solo 8 años llego a su cabeza. Se veía como corría por un jardín lleno de rosas hacia la misma persona a la cual abraza mientras reía - **¿papá?- **Serena miro al hombre quien sonrió levemente para asentir con la cabeza.

-**No pensé que me recordaras tan rápido, pero es mejor así**- dijo antes de besar su frente para luego separarse y mirar de nuevo a Akira - **debemos buscar a Haruka, Serena, entre más tiempo pase la Tierra corre el riesgo de desaparecer- **

**-Oh dios mío, Michiru debe de estar preocupada, pero a ¿dónde fue Haruka?- **pregunta la rubia quien se fija que la expresión amable de su "padre" se había vuelto a una seria

**-Fue a buscar a Sailor Galaxia, pero te contare con calma después. Es necesario que hable con las demás chicas y así pueda explicarte lo que esta pasando, ¿de acuerdo?-**

La rubia asintió, de alguna forma confiaba en esta persona aunque tenía menos de 10 minutos de conocerse. Serena mira a Akira antes de salir con su padre, porque presentía que Akira, a pesar de su estado de inconsciencia no estaba dispuesta a dejarla sola. Ambos en su mente le dieron las gracias, para luego poder salir de su habitación y dejar que se recuperara, porque eso si, los 2 estaban seguros de que Akira se iba a recuperar.

Sin que se dieran cuenta, en el rostro de Akira se podía notar como en sus mejillas había rastros de lagrimas. Estaba llorando. Podría estar inconsciente pero podía percibir las emociones de las personas que entraban a verle. Estaba feliz porque las personas más importantes en su antigua vida estaban reunidas de nuevo.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Las chicas se encontraban esperando a que Serena saliera en la sala. No podían creer lo que Luna había dicho; no parecía ser cierto. La que estaba más confundida era Setsuna porque estaban sucediendo cosas que hasta donde ella sabía, no debían de suceder.

**-Majestad**- dijeron Luna y Artemis al ver como Serena llegaba acompañada del hombre, quien había puesto su mano sobre su hombro como para darle apoyo. Su mirada volvía a ser fría, severa y la expresión era la misma con la que había llegado, algo que llamo la atención de Serena porque con ella, con el poco tiempo de conocerse se dio cuenta de que era una persona amable. Las chicas al ver como los gatos hacían reverencia, hacen lo mismo aunque seguían con sus dudas.

**-Basta, hay cosas más importantes que resolver-** dijo el hombre, haciendo un movimiento con su otra mano para dejaran de hacerle reverencia, mira a Serena y la guía a un sofá a donde deja que se siente, para luego tomar asiento a su lado, después cierra sus ojos para pensar con calma lo que estaba pasando, pero se percato de algo -**¿qué sucede?- **Konan al ver lo que sucedía entendió lo que pasaba

**-Takeshi Kuchiki, antiguo gobernante del Milenio de Plata y capitán de Akatsuki, actualmente es un hombre importante en los negocios y esta aquí para ocupar el lugar de Akira sensei, no es así ¿Taichou?**- pregunto Konan al ver a Byakuya, quien solo asintió. Las chicas solo miraban sin saber que decir ya que su actitud y su postura era muy diferente a la de Serena.

**-No entiendo, ¿cómo es que el rey esta aquí y no la reina? y ¿los señores Tsukino?**- pregunto Hotaru quien miraba con interés a Takeshi

**-Bueno, eso es algo que de momento no espero que entiendan, pero todo tiene un porque**- dijo Takeshi quien miraba a Serena -**todo ocurrió hace 16 años**-

_**FLASH BACK**_

_**-Serenity ¿estas segura de esto?- **pregunta Takeshi, quien en ese momento traía el pelo más largo, solo que estaba atado en una cola de caballo y en su frente caía un mechón de su cabello._

_**-Si, es lo único que puedo hacer por nuestra hija en estos momentos-** en ese momento, la mujer tose un poco mientras Takeshi la sujeta de los hombros** -encontraste a las personas adecuadas?-**_

_**-Si, Ikuko y Kenji Tsukino, han estado buscando la forma de tener un hijo pero sin mucho éxito. Se ve que son buenas personas- **dijo Takeshi quien acariciaba la espalda de su esposa. Ambos estaban sentados en un sofá mientras platicaban - **me dolerá no poder verla crecer con nosotros**-_

_-**Tranquilo cariño, ya tengo arreglado ese problema- **dijo Serenity quien coloca un dedo sobre los labios de su esposo para callarlo, ante lo cual recibe una leve sonrisa **-si no fuera porque se que en cualquier momento el Negaverso despertará, Serena se quedaría con nosotros-**_

_-**Lo se, pero después del nacimiento de**__** Serena ¿qué debemos hacer?-**_

_**-¿Recuerdas lo que te dije hace poco?- **Takeshi asintió con la cabeza mientras comenzaba a acariciar el vientre de Serenity quien tendría por lo menos, 7 meses de embarazo -**no podemos descuidar ese asunto, recuerda que es el futuro de nuestra pequeña dama- **_

_5 meses después_

_-**Es aquí Serenity -** dijo Takeshi mientras miraba la casa de los Tsukino _

_-**Todo saldrá bien cariño-** dijo antes de darle un corto beso en los labios a su esposo, para luego mirar a la casa. Serenity ya había dado a luz a la pequeña dama la cual se encontraba cubierta por una cobija blanca. La luz de la luna alumbraba aquel momento, pero no podían seguir perdiendo tiempo. Takeshi se acerco a las 2 y tomo de la cintura a su esposa para después aparecer en la habitación de los Tsukino. Con cuidado, Serenity se acerca a la cama de los Tsukino pero antes de dejarla en la cama, miro a la niña por última vez -**lo siento Serena, pero es por tu bien**- dijo Serenity antes de besar la frente de la bebe para luego colocarla entre Kenji e Ikuko. _

_**-Vamos**- dijo Takeshi quien volvió a tomar a Serenity antes de que los 2 vieran por última vez a su hija. Segundos después estaban en el mismo lugar al que habían llegado - **por tu estado, sería mejor que yo me hiciera cargo**- Serenity asiente ante las palabras de Takeshi, quien dio un paso enfrente y comenzó a realizar sellos con su mano -¡**Hachigyō Sōga!- ** dijo extendiendo sus manos de forma abierta para que alrededor de la casa de los Tsukino comenzaran a formarse 4 barreras de color naranja para que después apareciera otra encima de las 4 haciendo un cubo por así decirlo -**listo, esta barrera bastara para proteger a nuestra pequeña-**_

_**-Si, después de todo logra modificar los recuerdos de las personas que la atraviesan y protege aquello para lo que fue creada- **decía Serenity quien se abraza a Takeshi mientras trataba de contener sus lagrimas -**cuando más nos necesite, sera el momento en que regresaremos con ella-**_

_**FIN FLASH BACK**_

-**Es por eso que ahora me encuentro con ustedes**- dijo Takeshi después de contar lo que había pasado realmente con Serena, pero sabía que aun quedaba una duda mucho mayor pero no hablaría de eso -**pero eso ahora no importa, hay varias cosas en las que pensar**-

**-Como dice Kuchiki taichou es hora de que vallamos pensando en Haruka**- dijo Itachi quien logro captar la atención de Michiru **-hasta donde sabemos, Haruka se fue detrás de Sailor Galaxia-**

-**Si, el problema es que no sabemos a donde fue, si tan solo tuviéramos una pista...-** dijo Michiru quien tenía su espejo en ambas manos, tratando de saber la localización del enemigo **-solo que...-** en ese momento, recordó que Haruka había cruzado un portal -**se encuentren en otra dimensión, solo por eso mi espejo no podría revelarnos la ubicación de Haruka-** dijo Michiru quien seguía mirando el espejo. Por su parte, Takeshi mantenía los ojos cerrados

**-Siendo así, lo primero que se debe hacer es buscar el punto que une esta dimensión con la que suponemos se puede encontrar Haruka- **hablo Takeshi quien seguía en su misma postura** - sin embargo, hay algo que no logro entender, algo me preocupa de esta situación-**

**-¿Qué es majestad?- **dijo Michiru quien se le queda viendo directamente a los ojos aunque el no los tuviera abiertos

**-Si Haruka entro a otra dimensión, lo más lógico es que el enemigo se halla dado cuenta de que había un intruso en su dimensión. Galaxia no es tonta, seguro sabe que Haruka esta en su territorio y aunque ella no lo hubiera notado, según me informaron hay otro tipo que les ha dado problemas, ¿cierto? -** las chicas asintieron con la cabeza -**mmm Galaxia tiene el suficiente poder para dominar planetas, no creo que necesite ayuda...-**

**-Majestad, ¿sospecha de algo?- **preguntó Setsuna quien seguía sin creer que Takeshi sea el verdadero padre de Serena, pero su forma de ser era la misma que en el pasado.

**-El tiempo que a pasado desde que se fue Haruka hasta ahora no significa nada bueno porque ni uno de los 2 a atacado, lo cual me hace pensar que están trabajando juntos solo que cada uno tiene distintos intereses- **decía Takeshi quien miraba hacia Michiru - **es una trampa, querrán que vallamos por Haruka para poder conseguir lo que buscan-**

-**La única duda que queda es si Haruka sigue con vida**- dijo Lita, quien logro que Michiru la mirara con angustia aunque ese cuestiona-miento era cierto.

Pareciera que alguien había estado escuchando la conversación que había en el templo de Rei, ya que en ese instante la televisión que había en la sala se encendió por si sola. Los presentes miraron hacia el aparato solo para ver que aparecía Sailor Galaxia con la misma actitud arrogante con la que le conocieron.

-_**Habitantes de la Tierra les habla Sailor Galaxia, la soberana de todo el Universo y de sus patéticas vidas-**_ dijo Galaxia quien estaba dando a entender que tenía control sobre las televisiones o eso pensaban las chicas -_** este mensaje es para las sailors scouts ya que de pura casualidad tengo algo que les pertenece- **_en ese momento, la imagen cambia donde se podía apreciar a Haruka con la cabeza agachada en una evidente muestra de que ya no tenía fuerzas para seguir peleando, aparte de que se podía alcanzar a ver unos cuantos rasguños en su rostro. Después, la imagen de Galaxia volvió a aparecer_ -**si le quieren de vuelta, tendrán que buscarme y para asegurarme de que vendrán **- _ahora se veía como unos youmas comenzaban a salir de un edificio el cual al parecer estaba ubicado en el centro de la ciudad. Las chicas miraban con angustia lo que estaba pasando, mientras que Takeshi y el equipo Taka se mostraba tranquilo aunque por dentro también se encontraban preocupados. Un segundo después comenzaron a sentir 4 energías bastante poderosas y demasiado conocidas, algo que no era bueno para el grupo de las sailors scouts

**-Ese poder...-** dijo Mina sorprendida quien se acerco más a la pantalla al igual que las otras solo para confirmar sus sospechas al ver que frente de los youmas aparecían ciertas personas no gratas en algunos caos

-**No es posible, esto debe ser una broma- **dijo casi sin voz Serena al ver en la pantalla nada más y nada menos que la reina Beryl quien estaba siendo escoltada por los generales que alguna vez fueron amigos de Endymion

-**¡Chicas miren!-** grito Luna para señalar con su pata la imagen de Diamente quien era escoltado por Rubeus, Esmeralda, Black Lady y el Gran Sabio. Después se ve a la Dama 9 acompañada por alguien que se parecía al padre de Hotaru, más aparte estaban Kaoline, Eugial y Mimet.

**-Debí suponer que Neherenia no podía quedarse atrás**- dijo Takeshi quien estaba en su lugar con los ojos cerrados, el había logrado identificar la energía de la que según era hermana de su esposa. Y en efecto, se trataba de ella quien venía acompañada por Ojo de Pez, Ojo de Tigre y Ojo de Águila.

**-Pensé que ellos estaban en otra parte...¿qué esta pasando?- **decía Hotaru quien miraba sin poder creer lo que estaba pasando a unos cuantos kilometros de donde se encontraban, aparte de que había ciertas personas que se suponía que habían sido eliminadas.

**-_Seguramente el grupo de las sailors scouts conocen a mis queridos amigos, así que sabrán que no están en este mundo por una visita de cortesía- _**la imagen de Galaxia había vuelto a aparecer -_**ya saben que hacer, bye bye Sailor Scouts-** _fue lo último que dijo antes de que la televisión se apagara.

Las chicas miraban la pantalla sin saber que decir. El equipo Taka las miraba porque sabían a la perfección lo que ese silencio significaba en esos momentos: todas las Sailors Scouts tenían miedo. Cada una recordaba lo que tuvieron que pasar con cada uno de ellos, recuerdos que ya habían sido superados pero que con su presencia hacían que a su mente esas imágenes, esos sentimientos de inseguridad volvieran a invadir su cuerpo.

-**Basta de perder el tiempo** -dijo Takeshi quien se puso de pie seguido por el equipo Taka -** no es momento de sentir miedo, miles de vidas dependen de nosotros y si no mal recuerdo una de ellas es de alguien que es su amiga, así que dejen esa actitud mediocre atrás y levántense, ustedes son las guardianas de este planeta, las guerreras del amor y la justicia ¿o no?- **la mirada de Takeshi era bastante seria, parecía molesto

**-Padre...-** dijo Serena con lagrimas en los ojos. Cada batalla era un recuerdo doloroso que no quería volver a repetir

**-Majestad..-** dijeron las demás chicas mirando sorprendidas a Takeshi y al equipo Taka

**-Serena, se que no estas en tu mejor momento anímico al igual que Michiru, no negare que yo también tengo miedo pero eso no me impedirá que valla afuera a detener a esas criaturas. No puedo permitir que gente inocente salga lastimada por algo tan absurdo como lo es el querer dominar el Universo** -Takeshi suspira y se da la vuelta para poder salir de la sala -** si se van a dejar engañar por simples replicas de sus anteriores enemigos entonces no se que clase de guerras son ustedes que caen ante simples provocaciones del enemigo-** sin más, Takeshi junto al equipo Taka salieron de la sala.

**-Taichou ¿no cree que fue algo duro con su propia hija?- **pregunto Konan al ver como Takeshi iba con la mirada fija al frente y con el ceño fruncido. No recibió respuesta de parte de su capitán pero no fue necesaria, ella al igual que los otros 2 que le acompañaban sabían lo que pasaba.

Apenas iban a comenzar a bajar las escaleras cuando sintieron la presencia de las chicas detrás de ellos. Se dieron la vuelta para mirar a las chicas y sonreír levemente, menos Takeshi aunque estaba contento de que hubieran hecho caso a sus palabras. Tal y como le había dicho Akira en su momento, aunque ellas lo quisieran negar eran unas chicas bastante orgullosas.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

**-¿Cómo cuánto tiempo crees que se tarden después del pequeño recado que les deje? no me gusta esperar**- decía Galaxia quien estaba sentada en su trono, mientras su caballero le daba la espalda, mirando al frente.

**-Calculo que en 2 horas, no creo que sean tan tontas para venir en media hora, aparte de que no tienen el camino tan libre como ellas quisieran**-

**-Han demostrado lo contrario en varias ocasiones, pero tienes razón**- dijo Galaxia quien suspira en una muestra clara de aburrimiento. Las sailors animates habían desaparecido en su mayoría por la persona que tenía enfrente, por eso es que todo estaba tranquilo, como a ella le gustaba -**ya es hora de tus gotas y de nuevo ponerte la venda, por lo menos una hora en lo que ellas llegan**-

El caballero comenzó a caminar para salir de ese lugar mientras se despedía con una mano, ante lo cual solo recibe una sonrisa de Galaxia. Sabía que detestaba que le dijeran que hacer aparte de que tenía un carácter medio especial, según Galaxia.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Volviendo al templo, las chicas estaban en las escaleras con el equipo Taka mientras pensaban que hacer. Takeshi por su parte había conseguido una taza de té por parte de Rei, por tanto se encontraba disfrutando de su bebida tranquilamente.

**-No entiendo, ¿cómo puede estar tan tranquilo?**- decía Mina mientras miraba de reojo a Takeshi

**-Es la forma en que se prepara para ir a pelear o eso creo** - dijo Amy quien también miraba la actitud tranquila de Takeshi

-**Comienzo a creer que los Akatsuki no son conscientes de lo que pasa a su alrededor**- dijo Rei mientras miraba como el equipo Taka estaba junto a Takeshi

**-Veo que ya tienen un plan, vayámonos entonces**- dijo Takeshi antes de volver a caminar

**-Este, no tenemos un plan hecho jejeje-**

**-No es complicado, nosotros 4 nos encargaremos de los youmas mientras ustedes se dirigen a la televisor a "Vía Láctea" - **dijo Takeshi mientras extendía su brazo derecho. Las chicas se fijaron y vieron que tenía un anillo, el cual comenzó a brillar al grado de que perdieron de vista a Takeshi, pero luego la luz desapareció para poder dejar ver a Takeshi con las ropas negras de los Akatsuki, solo que el portaba un haori blanco de mangas cortas. En la parte de atrás se veía el símbolo de la Luna. Segundos después, el equipo Taka realizo el mismo procedimiento, solo que ellos se quedaron con sus ropas negras.

**-Chicas, tengan cuidado**- dijo Luna quien se acerco a los demás, Serena y las demás asienten antes de transformarse. Sailor Moon se acerca a Takeshi al igual que Neptune

-**Nosotros cuidaremos a Akira, no se preocupen**- dijo Artemis al ver como las chicas se iban junto a los Akatsuki. Los gatos solo sueltan un suspiro al seguir viendo al frente -**siento que algo malo va a ocurrir Luna**-

-**Tu también lo has presentido ¿verdad?-** pregunto la gatita, ante lo cual el gato solo asiente con la cabeza **-no pensemos esas cosas, debemos confiar en que todo saldrá bien, ellas no están solas- **

Afuera del templo, Takeshi se dio la vuelta para mirar a las chicas y al equipo Taka, quienes habían optado por ir detrás de ellas. En ese momento, un halcón hizo acto de presencia el cual se fue a parar sobre el hombro derecho de Neptune.

**-Herles, el animal representante del planeta Urano y del cual proviene el nombre del equipo Taka**- decía Takeshi quien miraba al halcón que se dejaba acariciar por Neptune

**-Es muy lindo**- decía Neptune quien seguía acariciando al ave. Por su parte Plut noto algo que le llamo la atención, podría asegurar que los de Akatsuki sabían algo más sobre Haruka

-**Herles nos guiara hasta Haruka o más bien guiara a Neptune hacia Haruka**- dijo Takeshi sonriendo levemente antes de darse la vuelta -**Equipo Taka, ya saben que lugares ocupar, yo iré al frente por cualquier cosa**-

Los demás asintieron con la cabeza. Según Mercury, la televisora estaría a 30 minutos del templo de Rei si se iban caminando, pero en vista de que el tiempo pasaba y la energía maligna se iba acercando, tendrían que irse corriendo muy a pesar de Sailor Moon. No podían usar la tele transportación de las sailors porque no querían dejar que los youmas hicieran de las suyas, aunque el equipo Taka podría hacerse cargo, estaban decididas a ayudar.

**-"Haruka, mi amor resiste"**- pensaba Neptune que iba corriendo lo más rápido posible, al grado de que estaba casi a la par de Takeshi, solo que como el había dicho antes, el iba enfrente por cualquier cosa. En eso escucha como el halcón chilla desde los cielos

-**Ese es mío**- dijo Itachi, quien iba corriendo junto a Mars de lado derecho. Se detiene y comienza a hacer sellos para luego llevar su mano hacia su boca y cubrir un poco sus labios -**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu-** una gran bola de fuego salio de su boca con dirección hacia varios youmas que se iban acercando al grupo de guerreros que trataban de llegar lo más pronto posible a la televisora "Vía Láctea" - **uuhh esto va para largo, pero sera divertido**- dijo Itachi sonriendo levemente antes de sacar su katana y pasar una mano sobre la hoja de esta -**Divide: Katen Kyōkotsu-** la katana de Itachi se divide en dos espadas similares a cimitarras con una especie de "C" en el contrafilo, además se vuelven negras. Después de eso, se aleja corriendo del grupo para ir cortando youmas y buscar a quien sería su oponente.

Los demás al ver la señal de Itachi de que el se quedaba atrás, asintieron y siguieron su camino. Sailor Moon al ver esa acción mira a Takeshi.

-**¿No hubiera sido mejor quedarnos a ayudarle? no se quien sea su oponente pero se que son muy fuertes, a nosotras nos costo mucho trabajo el poder defendernos de ellos- **dijo Sailor Moon quien estaba preocupada por el chico.

-**Princesa, esa es la razón por la que Itachi se queda; como tu bien dices, ya han peleado contra esas criaturas así que puede que tengan vntajas sobre ustedes al poder recordar cuales son sus habilidades. Obviamente no queremos eso -** dijo Kurama quien iba detrás del grupo

Konan se había puesto al nivel de Mercury, algo que llamo la atención de la otra chica peliazul ya que se fijo que tenía el mismo tono color de su pelo, solo que el de ella lacio. Konan le sonríe un poco a Amy antes de escuchar como el halcón vuelve a chillar.

**-Es mi turno por lo que veo-** dijo Konan al momento de sacar su katana y a la vez, alejarse del grupo - **Agita los mares y los cielos: Nejibana****- **aun con la katana en su mano comienza a girarla para que esta comienza a brillar. Su katana se transforma en un largo tridente de color plateado con una acumulación de agua a modo de penacho azul justo antes del inicio del arma. Sin más, desaparece de donde estaba para hacer lo mismo que Itachi, buscar a su enemigo.

**-Ya casi llegamos**- exclamo Takeshi para que las demás le escucharán pero más bien era para Kurama hiciera lo mismo que sus compañeros pero antes de separarse, se percata que unos youmas se estaban acercando al grupo, así que en vez de utilizar su katana, lleva su mano hacia su cabello rojizo para sacar una rosa de color rojo.

-**Látigo de espinas**- la rosa toma la forma de un látigo cubierto de espinas, el cual mueve para atrapar a 5 youmas - **Hado #31: Shakkaho- **de la palma de su mano izquierda lanza lo que es una bola de energía color rojo hacia los youmas que había capturado -**nos vemos después-** sin más, también desapareció

Las chicas al ver que solo estaban con Takeshi se percataron que el equipo Taka parecía emocionado por ir a pelear. Solo les quedaba esperar a que todo saliera bien. Mientras miraban al frente, notaban que Takeshi ya había sacado su katana pero a diferencia de los otros 3, el la usaba con la misma forma. Lo que más llamo su atención, fue que se movía demasiado rápido, casi no lo podían ver y con justa razón: delante de ellas había un gran número de youmas y Takeshi se movía lo más rápido posible por librarles el camino.

**-Si no se dan prisa, la situación va a empeorar-** dijo Takeshi, quien apareció entre Jupiter y Venus, para luego desaparecer y seguir eliminando a los youmas. Neptune se fijo en algo: los movimientos de Takeshi hasta cierto punto eran idénticos a los de Kaze, tenían elegancia y aparte, era imposible lograr verlos a simple vista **-no vallan a distraerse con lo que el enemigo haga o diga, puede buscar la forma de provocarlas así que cuidado con lo que ven y escuchan**- dijo antes de aparecer junto a Sailor Moon quien estaba a punto de ser atacada, pero su katana fue más rápida para poder protegerla.

Las chicas asintieron a lo dicho por Takeshi porque de alguna forma era cierto. Takeshi desaparece junto al halcón para ir a pelear en vista de que las chicas ya habían llegado al que era su destino.

Neptune miraba el edificio que le separaba de Haruka; sabía que no podía dejar que sus sentimientos hacia la rubia intervinieran en su misión como sailor. Ahora podía entender a Sailor Moon cuando se trataba de su querido Darien. Neptune suspira antes de entrar al edificio siendo seguida por Mars, Jupiter, Saturn Y Plut. A simple vista parecía ser un edificio normal, con recepción y esas cosas, pero se podía sentir la presencia de energía maligna, no mucha, pero si la necesaria para saber que estaban en el lugar correcto.

-**Vamos chicas**- dijo Mars, quien solo podía ver como Neptune estaba demasiado concentrada en encontrar a Haruka. Las chicas comenzaron a caminar, dándose cuenta de que habían varias puertas que bien podían ser oficinas y otras estudios, lo cual resulto ser cierto.

Mientras buscaban, en la mente de Neptune vino un recuerdo de una pequeña conversación que tuvo con Haruka poco después de saber que Haru era Kaze

_**FLASH BACK**_

_Ya estaba a punto de atardecer y para Haruka se le hizo fácil llevar a Michiru de paseo a la playa ya que era claro que ese lugar era testigo de las promesas de amor que se decían. Para algunos, si no es que la gran mayoría, podrían sonar cursis pero para Michiru el hecho de ver el lado tierno y amoroso de Haruka era algo que muy pocas veces podía ver aunque estuvieran casi todo el día juntos._

_**-Sabes Michiru**- dijo Haruka quien miraba al cielo como si buscara las palabras que quería decir - **estoy feliz de haberte encontrado**- dijo mientras seguía mirando al cielo ya que no quería que su novia viera que estaba sonrojado pero al analizar sus palabras, fija su vista en la chica quien le miraba también sonrojada **-no pienses que lo hago por lo que hubo en el pasado**- dice desviando la mirada porque se sentía incomodo hablando de este tipo de cosas -**yo no creo que el destino este escrito y esas cosas que dice Setsuna, pienso que nosotros formamos el destino ya sea para bien o para mal**-_

_**-En eso estoy de acuerdo, pero a veces recuerdo la historia de Darien y Serena al grado de que termino dándole la razón a Setsuna**- dijo Michiru, quien suspira al saber que hubo un tiempo en que había aceptado la idea de tener que esperar a Uranus, pero todo llega a un limite_

_**-Lo que Setsuna tanto defiende es un futuro que ella quiere que ocurra**- dijo Haruka para ver a Michiru quien estaba sorprendida -**te puedo asegurar, que existe un futuro en el que no habrá más batallas, el mal dejara de existir y tu junto a tus amigas podrán tener la vida normal que tanto han deseado-** dijo mientras abrazaba a Michiru por la cintura para poder acercarla a su cuerpo -**haré todo lo posible para que ese deseo se cumpla**-_

_**-Haruka**- dijo Michiru antes de ser callada con un beso suave que realmente le tomo por sorpresa. Noto algo en sus palabras que la preocupo pero el beso que le estaba dando Haruka logro que esa preocupación desapareciera. _

_**FIN FLASH BACK**_

**-"****Haruka ¿dónde estás?"- **pensaba Neptune mientras seguía buscando a Haruka por todo el edificio. Ella ya no pudo decirle a Haruka que también estaba dispuesta a dar todo con tal de protegerle

-**Neptune, esta es la última puerta que no hemos abierto**- dijo Plut al ver una puerta al final del pasillo. Neptune al ver la puerta, toma un poco de aire y luego lo suelta para mirar a Sailor Moon. La rubia al ver la mirada de la sailor asintió y con cuidado fue abriendo la puerta.

Al entrar, se dieron que cuenta que había varias televisiones colocadas en las paredes. Cuando el grupo entro, la puerta se cerro y las televisiones se encendieron para poder mostrar vídeos de las distintas peleas que habían tenido las chicas con distintos enemigos, provocando que se sintieran indignadas pero a la vez preocupadas por saber como es que habían conseguido esa información.

**-Esto es desagradable**- dijo la pequeña Saturn al ver en una televisión el rostro de la Dama 9

-**No hay que caer en las provocaciones del enemigo Saturn-** dijo Neptune quien parecía ser la menos afectada de esto, aun después de ver el momento en que su talismán apareció de la forma menos agradable -**esta parece ser la última puerta-** dijo la sailor de los océanos cansada de andar en puerta en puerta para poder encontrar a Haruka.

Abre la puerta y sin poder evitarlo, una extraña energía hizo que el grupo de las sailors fueran mandadas a otra dimensión, pensó Sailor Mars al ver que el lugar parecía ser el espacio. No había paredes ni nada, solo veían algo parecido al espacio que era igual de infinito. Con cuidado se fueron adentrando al lugar, solo para que en su camino, 2 sombras pasaran frente a ellas.

**-¿Qué esta pasando?- **pregunto Jupiter al ver que lo que estaba pasando era nada una confrontación de quien parecía ser el caballero de Galaxia contra un débil Kazekage que apenas y podía sostenerse de pie.

-**¡HARUKA!**- grito Neptune quien tuvo que ser sujetada por Jupiter para que no se acercara. Se percato que el caballero de Galaxia iba a cortar a Haruka desde el hombro con su katana. Y lo hizo. Neptune quiso gritar e ir en ese momento a matar a ese tipo pero una voz bastante conocida la detuvo.

-**Espada de Urano, elimina**- 2 ráfagas de energía pasaron a un costado del grupo de las sailors, para eliminar a lo que parecía ser Haruka y al caballero de Sailor Galaxia, los cuales se convirtieron en una especia de esferas

-**"Esa voz..."**- penso Neptune quien estaba sorprendida y a la vez confundida con lo que estaba pasando

-**Ese ataque...no puede ser-** decía Plut quien al igual que Neptune, se voltearon para poder el talismán que le correspondía a Sailor Uranus y el cual había aparecido en ciertos momentos que podrían considerarse como críticos.

-**Tenías que eliminar la poca diversión que tengo en este lugar**- las chicas tuvieron que girar su rostro a la izquierda para ver que había un trono dorado y en el se encontraba Sailor Galaxia con cara recargada en su mano

**-No recuerdo haberte prestado mis pequeños experimentos, Galaxia**- la persona se detuvo detrás del grupo de las sailors scouts, quienes se tuvieron que dar la vuelta y a ver a la persona que estaba detrás de ellas con una venda en los ojos -**ah es cierto, se me olvido decir algo**- lleva su mano izquierda detrás de su nuca para poder desamarrar el nudo con el que traía puesta la venda en sus ojos **-Mi planeta guardián es Urano, el planeta del viento; soy Sailor Uranus y entraré en acción- ** dijo mientras alzaba su vista para poder ver a las sailors scouts -¿olvide decir algo?- pregunto en un tono sarcástico tono que nunca antes había escuchado Neptune ni las demás sailors; caso contrario a Galaxia que sonreía por lo que estaba viendo y por lo que iba a pasar después.

**-Ha...Haruka...tu...no puedes...ser...- **trataba de decir Neptune al ver a Haruka con la espada de Urano, un pantalón negro y una camisa blanca, mientras le sonreía tranquilamente; su pelo había crecido un poco, pero seguía siendo. Sin embargo, eran sus ojos lo que más le asustó, eran los mismos ojos que estuvieron invadiendo sus sueños en los que le demostraba la destrucción de la Tierra

-**Si lo soy, Michiru**- dijo Haruka quien alzo su espada, haciendo que la punta estuviera dirigida hacia el corazón de Michiru **-soy la sailor que han estado buscando por tanto tiempo y no crean que estoy aquí para ayudarlas** -en ese momento, su voz y su expresión en el rostro se volvieron frías -**estoy aquí para acabar con todas ustedes- **

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

_Para aclarar dudas, empezare a resolverlas en el otro capítulo pero solo vallan imaginando que pasara_

_Dejen reviews por fis :3_

_Salu2_

_P.D: se me olvido poner que Takeshi es una copia de Byakuya Kuchiki de Bleach (semejante susto me lleve al pensar que lo mataron u_ú) _


	23. DESTINO CRUEL

**CAPITULO 19: DESTINO CRUEL**

En el templo de Rei, Luna y Artemis se encontraban sentados, mirando al cielo mientras a sus oídos felinos llegaba el ruido producido por la caída de algunos truenos y relámpagos de color negro.

-**Este ambiente me recuerda cuando la Tierra ataco a la Luna** - dijo Artemis en un intento de hacer plática con la gatita que solo asintió con la cabeza. Luna por más que quería confiar en las chicas no podía hacerlo ya que presentía que algo no estaba bien.

-**Si, solo que en esa ocasión la Reina Serenity estaba con nosotros**- dijo Luna mientras miraba al cielo - **ojala estuviera aquí para que por lo menos nos dijera que hacer- **Artemis si había percatado de que Luna estaba desesperada pero había conseguido mantener una apariencia de estar tranquila.

Así estuvieron los gatos mientras notaban como el cielo empezaba a oscurecer con la presencia de nubes. Eso solo significaba que la situación estaba empeorando y eso no les hizo mucha gracia. Sin darse cuenta, alguien apareció detrás de ellos.

**-Luna, Artemis**- los aludidos se dieron la vuelta para ver quien había entrado a al templo sin que ellos se dieran cuenta, pero al ver de quien se trataba se quedaron completamente petrificados, logrando que la persona que les había hablado riera levemente - **cuanto tiempo sin vernos, ¿no es así?- **los gatos, con mucho trabajo asintieron. Se acercaron con cuidado a la persona que estaba recargada con mucho esfuerzo en el marco de la puerta y que a la vez tosía, algo que preocupo a los gatos en vista de que no podían hacer más debido a sus condiciones.

Había muchas cosas por hablar.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Volviendo con las chicas, ellas estaban completamente confundidas por lo que estaba ocurriendo en esos momentos. ¿Era posible qué Haruka estuviera bajo el control de Galaxia? podría ser porque según los recuerdos de Neptune, Haruka daría su vida por Sailor Moon, hasta recibió heridas por proteger a la sailor de los mares. Neptune podía asegurar que de eso se trataba, Haruka estaba bajo el domino de Galaxia.

-**¿Buscaban esto?**- la voz de Haruka logro hacer que Neptune volviera a la realidad. Frente a ella estaban los brazaletes que en varias ocasiones habían visto en las muñecas de las sailors animates -** es evidente que aun subestiman mi poder, pero no me extraña si todo este tiempo siempre me conocieron como el Kazekage y no como Sailor Uranus- **con su mano, logro romper los brazaletes, los cuales no tardaron en desaparecer

**-Es imposible que tu seas Sailor Uranus, de ser así, Neptune lo hubiera notado, el propio talismán de ella hubiera notado la presencia de la espada- **dijo Mars quien a pesar de que no era una sailor del sistema exterior, estaba completamente enterada acerca de la relación entre Uranus y Neptune.

-**¿Imposible?**- sin soltar su espada, Haruka llevo la mano que tenía libre al bolsillo de su pantalón para sacar lo que parecía ser una pluma de transformación -**yo más bien diría que es posible. Si yo no fuese Uranus este talismán y esta pluma de transformación no estarían en mis manos-**

**-Ya decía yo que había algo en ti que se me hacía familiar- **al fin hablo Sailor Plut quien sostenía firmemente su báculo** -esa forma de pelear, esa mirada, tus reflejos; todo te relacionaba con Sailor Uranus, Haruka- **dijo Plut con voz seria, tratando de ocultar la desesperación que sentía en su interior. Sabía cual era el poder que tenía Uranus, pero no estaba segura de que tan fuerte podría ser en vista de que estaba del lado del enemigo. Posiblemente tuviera nuevos poderes. Era un mar de confusión.

**-Eso fue a propósito Plut, quería ver que tanto se tardaban en descubrir quien era yo pero me temo que se tardaron demasiado**- decía Haruka quien miraba el filo de su espada sin prestar atención a las personas que tenía enfrente

-**De cualquier forma aun no nos has dicho el porque estas con Sailor Galaxia, yo no puedo creer que estés de su lado Haruka**- dijo Venus quien dio un paso al frente para poder acercarse un poco a Haruka. Fue entonces cuando Galaxia hablo

-**Sailor Scouts, observen este pequeño Universo que tengo a mi lado**- decía Galaxia mientras señalaba a su derecha, logrando que las otras chicas también observaran - **esas estrellas, planetas y galaxias las he conquistado sin ningún problema**- hizo una pausa mientras notaba como Haruka aparecía a su lado -**solo me falta el Sistema Solar y todo el Universo será mio, aunque claro, será Uranus quien se encargue de conseguir sus semillas estelares por mi, ¿no es así?- **pregunto Galaxia quien sonreía mientras miraba a Haruka quien solo asintió.

**-Nosotras no lo permitiremos- **dijo Sailor Moon quien había visto a Neptune, la cual se encontraba completamente confundida. Era claro que no podía creer que Haruka estuviera del lado del enemigo** - nosotras somos las Sailors Scouts que luchan por el amor y la justicia y no vamos a dejar que te adueñes del Universo- **dijo decidida Sailor Moon quien consiguió que Haruka la mirase** -y a ti, haremos que vuelvas con nosotras, no dejare que lastimes a las personas que te quieren, a la mujer que te ama- **dijo la rubia, haciendo que Neptune la mirase sorprendida -**mientras nosotras existamos, protegeremos a todos nuestros seres queridos, incluido tu, Haruka**-

**-Uhm, ¿piensas protegerme así como lo has hecho con tu adorado Darien?**-dijo Haruka mientras miraba fijamente a Sailor Moon**-que curioso, casi se cumplen 6 meses desde que se fue a Estados Unidos y si no me equivoco, ni una sola vez trato de comunicarse contigo-**

**-Eso es porque Darien se debe estar esforzando mucho para poder cumplir su sueño de ser un excelente médico- **dijo Sailor Moon quien trataba de sonar segura en sus palabras, pero lo que le había dicho Haruka era cierto y eso le lastimaba.

-**Que sueño tan egoísta, pudiendo estudiar en Japón prefiere irse al otro lado del mundo** -suspira y con su mano izquierda hace que apareciera una televisión -**yo te puedo asegurar que no cumplió su sueño- **decía Haruka quien al igual que Galaxia sonreía levemente **-estoy seguro que ustedes reconocen este lugar**-

-**No...no es posible, es...es la Pequeña Dama**- dijo Plut al ver a Rini en el suelo, tratando de ponerse de pie y acercarse a lo que era su Luna Pelota, la cual fue pateada por Haruka quien portaba un traje blanco y amenazaba con una katana negra a la pequeña -**¡¿QUÉ LE HAS HECHO?!- **grito por primera vez Sailor Plut, haciendo que las otras se sorprendieran

-**Yo nada-** dijo Haruka quien se encogió de hombros como si hubiese hecho una travesura -**no es mi culpa que no pudiera defenderse al igual que el inútil de su padre- **dijo sonriendo un poco, mientras miraba con diversión a las demás

**-Será mejor que observen con detenimiento- **dijo Galaxia quien volvió a señalar el espacio que estaba a su alrededor **-todos los seres vivos son poseedores de una semilla estelar, pero las únicas semillas que poseen el resplandor eterno son las que poseen los guardianes de los planetas y las sailors scouts-**

-**¿Qué significa eso?-** pregunto Sailor Moon, quien no quería seguir escuchando por miedo de que pudiese enterarse de algo que pudiese lastimarla, pero no hizo falta que Haruka o Galaxia hablarán, ya que un destello dorado logro captar su atención -**¿Da..Darien? no...no es cierto-**

**-Darien esta muerto, Sailor Moon**- dijo Haruka quien mostraba una sonrisa de satisfacción **-no es tan difícil de decir, no es la gran cosa- **decía mientras desaparecía la televisión

**-Es interesante, que esa patética semilla estelar este brillando con tal intensidad a pesar que se encuentra en lo más oscuro del espacio- ** dijo Galaxia, mientras hacía que la semilla estelar se acercara a su mano para poder observarla -**si no me equivoco Uranus, el dueño de esta semilla dijo las mismas palabras que acaba de decir Sailor Moon poco antes de desaparecer-**

**-Si así fue, hasta la pequeña rata rosada lo dijo**- dijo Haruka mientras miraba la semilla estelar y recordaba lo que había pasado hace aproximadamente 6 meses. Las sailors miraban la semilla dorada sin poder creer que se trataba de Darien, pero Galaxia logro que los recuerdos de Darien aparecieran en las mentes de las chicas

_Los recuerdos de Darien comenzaban momentos después de haber abordado el avión que lo llevaría a Estados Unidos para poder comenzar a realizar su sueño de estudiar en una prestigiosa universidad de medicina. _

_Mientras estaba sentando, observaba una foto que se había tomado con Rini y Serena. No pudo evitar sonreir al ver a las chicas más importantes de su vida, aunque bueno, una de ellas aun le faltaba mucho para poder aparecer en este tiempo. _

**_-"Serena"- _**_ pensó Darien sin dejar de mirar la foto hasta que una esfera azul se iba acercando hacia donde el se encontraba. Tuvo el tiempo suficiente para reaccionar y transformarse en Tuxedo Mask pero no podía decir lo mismo de los demás pasajeros que habían sido alcanzados por la esfera que al momento de acercarse se había divido en varias lanzas **-¿qué fue esa luz?**- se pregunto Tuxedo al ver que el avión no había explotado aparte de eso, podía notar que el tiempo se había detenido. _

_-**Por poco, pero al final supongo que es mejor así** - era Kaze, quien esta vez no traía puesta la mascara de tela que siempre cubría su rostro pero eso si, traía una gabardina mientras su mano derecha estaba al frente y en forma de puño, como si estuviese agarrando algo -**Príncipe Endymion ¿por qué no has protegido con tu vida a estos pobres seres humanos? ¿acaso no eres el guardián del Planeta Tierra?- **_

_**-¿Quién eres y qué es lo qué buscas?- **pregunto Tuxedo Mask mientras se ponía a la defensiva con su bastón _

_**-Puedes decirme Kazekage pero para la mayoría siempre fui Sailor Uranus- **dijo Kaze, porque así era como debían llamarle cuando portaba la ropa de Akatsuki - **evidentemente no me recuerdas lo cual no me sorprende-**_

_**-¿Una sailor? tu no puedes ser una sailor, has matado a varias personas inocentes-** decía Tuxedo Mask quien estaba furioso, mientras que Kaze lo miraba directamente a los ojos. Fue entonces que Tuxedo Mask se percato del color de los ojos de Kaze, más aparte en su mente apareció un recuerdo del momento en que ellos 2 se habían conocido en el pasado _

_-**Parece que me recuerdas, lo cual no me importa en estos momentos** -dijo Kaze quien seguía mirando a Tuxedo Mask desde el otro extremo de la ala del avión -**en cuanto a que busco, solo busco la semilla estelar del guardián de la Tierra, osea tu-**_

_**-¿Mi...mi semilla? ¿a qué te refieres?-**_

_**-No tengo porque darte explicaciones, confórmate con saber que este Sistema Solar dentro de poco desaparecerá- **dijo Kaze mientras estiraba su mano hacia Tuxedo quien sin pensarlo y al saber que la Tierra corría peligro, decidió atacar- **Chidori Eizo- **una lanza de color azul había aparecido en la mano de Kaze, la cual atraviesa el corazón de Tuxedo Mask para poder quitarle su semilla estelar -**eres demasiado lento, Darien Chiba**- dijo Kaze al ver como la semilla estelar de Darien se acercaba a su mano derecha -**un estorbo menos para el plan de Galaxia, parte del mío se a cumplido**-_

_**-Ellas...no dejarán que cumplan sus propósitos-** decía Darien quien apenas y podía hablar, aparte de que comenzaba a desaparecer. Sus palabras lograron que Kaze le mirara -**mientras ellas...mientras Sailor Moon y las demás estén en este mundo...ellas protegerán a todos...de sus malignas intenciones**- fue lo último que dijo Darien antes de desaparecer._

-**Pobre idiota, solo malgasto su tiempo en decir puras idioteces**- dijo Haruka quien miraba la semilla estelar de Darien con aburrimiento, pero en ese momento, escucho un sollozo proveniente de Sailor Moon quien estaba de rodillas en el suelo -**lo mismo de siempre: te pondrás a llorar al ver que un ser importante sufre o a muerto- **

**-Haruka, tu mataste a Darien ¿qué esperabas que hiciera?- **dijo Saturn quien tenía su hoz apuntando hacia a Haruka. Estaba dolida al igual que las otras pero estaba hasta cierto punto tranquila **-arruinaste nuestro futuro...Rini...¡ella no tenía porque pasar por esto!-**

**-Deberían agradecer que les estoy dando la libertad de dejar de ser Sailor Scouts, de no tener que rendirle cuentas a nadie- **dice Haruka mientras se acomoda el flequillo que le cubría el ojo derecho** -después de todo, por mi es que obtuvieron sus poderes de Sailors-**

**-¿A qué te refieres? - **pregunto Venus, quien estaba a la altura de Sailor Moon, tratando de consolarla

**-¿Quién crees que ayudo a que Beryl apareciera en esta época? ¿quién permitió que la Dama 9 entrara en este Sistema Solar? también fui yo- **decía Haruka quien sonreía tranquilamente -**cada uno de sus enemigos fueron seleccionados de acuerdo a su poder, en especial el de Sailor Moon, todo eso sirvió para esperar la llegada de Galaxia- **dijo Haruka quien miro de reojo a Galaxia, quien sonríe al escuchar las palabras de Haruka -**no creo que sea necesario mencionar que también ayude al Gran Sabio en el futuro o que tuve que sacar a Neherenia de ese espejo nuevamente ¿o sí?-**

**-Eso es imposible...tu no tienes el poder para andar viajando por el tiempo sin que yo lo note-** dijo Plut quien apretaba fuertemente su báculo indignada de las palabras de Haruka **-solo la familia real de la Luna puede cruza****r por las puertas-**

**-Aparte de eso, tu no puedes tener tanto poder como para andar controlando a todos nuestros enemigos, eres igual que nosotras Haruka, no puedes tener más poder que Sailor Moon- **dijo Mercury tratando de razonar con Haruka

**-Lo que dice Mercury es cierto, por tu bien regresa con nosotras, por favor Haruka-** dijo Jupiter quien a pesar de ser la más ruda, trato de sonar convincente

**-Jamás seré como ustedes Mercury, nunca vuelvas a decir que soy como ustedes porque entre nosotros existe una gran diferencia- **dijo Haruka quien en ese momento recordó como es que había obtenido esa curiosa forma en sus ojos -**sin embargo, si puedo tener más poder que ella**- dijo Haruka mientras miraba su talismán, recordando como es que había obtenido sus ojos. Pese al tiempo y la época, seguía recordando ese momento

**FLASH BACK**

_-**Rindete Aizen, estas acabado- **dijo Haruka, quien estaba portando un pantalón blanco y una camisa de manga corta, mientras trataba de recuperar la respiración. Tenía varios golpes en el cuerpo pero eso no impedía que soltara la katana que tenía en sus manos_

_-**Akira... debió entrenarte bien...esa obsesión de...dar la vida por las personas que ama...es patético**- decía Aizen quien estaba completamente lastimado, no sobreviviría por más tiempo -**algún día...se arrepentirá...de confiar en el amor...y en la justicia-**_

_**-Akira sensei jamás dejaría de creer en el amor, no mientras exista quienes protejan ese sentimiento-**_

_**-Jajaja...Kazekage...o debo decir...princesa de Urano...para que la luz exista...debe existir sombra...para que exista un ganador...debe haber un perdedor...lo mismo con el amor -**decía Aizen mientras miraba al cielo** -el odio debe existir...con el único fin de proteger...el amor- **Aizen tose un poco y escupe algo de sangre, para después mirar a Uranus con una sonrisa traviesa -**y tu...tu verás con tus propios ojos...lo que es el verdadero odio...sentirás lo que es odiar...a alguien que creías amar, llegaras a odiarle...todo el amor que llegaste a sentir...se volverá odio...Uranus**- dijo Aizen mientras que un esfuerzo sobre humano para el, se levanto y lentamente se acercaba a Uranus_

_**-¡Cállate Aizen!- **exclamo Uranus quien estaba furiosa por las palabras de su rival, quien a pesar de su condición se estaba riendo mientras se acercaba a Uranus -**¿qué es tan gracioso?, aléjate Aizen**-_

_**-Algún día...usaras este poder...tus ojos...no volverán a ser los mismos...verás más...que cualquier otro**- con sus dedos indice y corazón, toco la frente de Uranus solo para que sintiera una leve caricia con ambos dedos. Uranus no dijo nada, ni hizo nada, en vista de que Aizen comenzó a desaparecer como si fuese polvo. Antes de desaparecer por completo, miro a Uranus con una sonrisa -**ya verás...que algún día...me darás la razón y usaras...esto que te acabo..de dar-**_

_Con la muerte de Aizen, Haruka olvido las palabras de Aizen ya que las consideraba innecesarias en su vida como guerrera de la Luna hasta el día que regreso a la Luna después de haber ido con Galaxia a cumplir la misión que le había otorgado la reina Serenity._

_-**¿Qué paso aquí?- **Haruka comenzó a correr por lo que parecían ser los jardines del palacio de la Luna, trataba de mantener la calma pero poco a poco su rostro comenzó a reflejar miedo, miedo de que posiblemente el amor de su vida ya no estuviera con vida al igual que todos sus seres queridos. Al llegar a la entrada del palacio o sus escombros, noto un brazalete dorado que le era familiar: era un regalo que le había dado a la princesa de los mares como símbolo de que esperara por ella; era el anuncio oficial de su relación aunque todo el Sistema Solar lo sabía -**Sirena...majestad...¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁN!?**- grito Haruka, quien cae de rodillas sin soltar el brazalete, mientras de sus ojos caían lagrimas porque con lo que veía, era claro que no iba a encontrar a nadie con vida._

_**-Haruka...**- era Galaxia quien mostraba preocupación en su rostro, con cuidado se acerco a Haruka y puso sus manos en los hombros -**lo siento mucho; debes saber que durante el ataque, Serenity logro comunicarse conmigo, el Negaverso ataco en un momento en que todos los habitantes del Milenio de Plata se encontraban de fiesta por la princesa Serena**- decía Galaxia quien seguía sujetando de los hombros a Haruka -**cálmate por favor...se que estas sufriendo, lo puedo sentir, por favor Haruka- **podía sentir como la rubia temblaba, pero no de miedo, sino de ira pero también sentía el odio que estaba comenzando a aparecer dentro de Haruka_

_-**No entiendo...¿como es que ellos...?¡¿cómo demonios lograron entrar a la Luna?!**- Haruka no podía gritar, sus ojos estaban cerrados para tratar de evitar que las lagrimas siguieran saliendo de sus ojos color esmeralda, pero una fuerte punzada en su cabeza hizo que abriera los ojos -**¿qué... qué significa..esto?-**_

_**-Haruka...¿qué sucede?-** dijo preocupada Galaxia al ver la mirada de Haruka, pero eso no le preocupo si no el color de sus ojos; se habían vuelto rojos -**tus ojos...Haruka ¡reacciona!-**_

_**-No es cierto...debe ser broma**- Haruka no escuchaba a Galaxia, sus ojos estaban fijos en lo que quedaba del palacio en vista de que estaba viendo una especie de visión de lo que había pasado, solo que para Haruka, el escenario era rojo y las personas que veían eran negras, era extraño para Haruka pero no le pareció extraño el ver a su princesa junto a un enmascarado, bailando como si nada. A pesar de que estaba disfrazado, para Haruka fue evidente que se trataba de Endymion._

_ Eso fue el comienzo del odio que pronto comenzó a invadir su cuerpo. Después de ver a la pareja, vio a los generales de Endymion a las afueras del palacio, como si estuviesen esperando a alguien y no se equivoco; no tardo mucho en visualizar a Beryl con el ejercito de la Tierra el cual no tardo en comenzar a destruir la Luna. El ejercito de Akatsuki hizo todo lo posible por detener al ejercito pero no era suficiente, faltaban las Sailors Scouts que en ese momento recuperaron sus poderes pero se negaban a pelear contra los hombres que pensaron eran los dueños de su corazón._

_Lo siguiente que vio fue a Neptune peleando sola contra youmas que se estaban acercando a donde estaban las otras sailors pero estaba sola. Ni Plut, ni mucho menos Saturn estaban con ella. La culpa comenzó a invadir su cuerpo, quería correr y ayudarla, pero su cuerpo estaba congelado. Sin poder evitarlo, vio como un youma terminaba con la vida de Neptune. _

_-**No...ya no quiero seguir viendo-** decía Haruka en voz baja, mientras Galaxia trataba de entender a que se refería pero notaba que Haruka estaba sufriendo, algo invadía su cabeza. Por su parte, Haruka solo veía como sus seres queridos poco a poco iban cayendo. Lo último que vio, fue cuando Beryl encontró a Serena con Endymion. Ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta, de que lo que más quería en el universo desapareció por culpa de ellos 2, pero en especial de Endymion quien no había cumplido con el trato que habían hecho en el pasado **-fue su culpa...le advertí que en su planeta había un problema y no me hizo caso...debí matarlos cuando tuve la oportunidad- **Haruka golpeaba con su mano el piso, tratando de sacar toda su frustración con cada golpe que daba. Galaxia también derramaba lagrimas, le dolía ver a alguien sufrir pero ahorita eso no importaba, tenía que controlar a Haruka. Durante unos minutos, le platico lo que Serenity le dijo antes de que el Milenio de Plata fuera destruido **-siendo así, yo me encargare de destruir la Tierra; no me importa sobre quien tenga que pasar y con estos ojos, conseguiré lo que quiero...no me importa el sacrificio de Serenity...no me importa lo que hizo con el Cristal...yo destruiré ese planeta-** los ojos de Haruka seguían rojos, las pupilas ya estaban dilatadas y mostraban una especie de coma. Lo último que supo, fue que una espada cruzaba su pecho._

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Haruka al recordar ese momento, lleva una mano a su cien ya que le producía un dolor de cabeza cada que recordaba esos eventos. Tal y como Aizen se lo había dicho en el pasado, Haruka conocería lo que es el odio y viviría con el a pesar de haber renacido en otra época.

**-¿Por qué?**- la voz de Neptune, entre sollozos se escucho. Al fin alzo la vista y vio directamente a los ojos de Haruka, tratando de buscar la forma de poder ver su mente, entender porque hacía daño -**¿por qué haces esto? todo lo que pasamos...nuestra relación...¿acaso no significo nada para ti?-**

**-No, todo fue falso**- dijo de la forma más fría que pudo, pero Galaxia no le creyó. Solo ella se percato que la mirada de Haruka era fría, su voz era fría pero esa manera en que apretó el mango de su espada le daba a entender que estaba mintiendo -**como sea, no tengo porque dar explicaciones de lo que siento, será mejor que sean amables y me dejen tomar sus semillas estelares- **

-**No quiero, pero si he de pelear contra ti para proteger este planeta así será Haruka-** dijo Neptune quien estaba decidida a tener que pelear con Haruka. Le dolió saber que su relación fue un juego para la rubia, pero ese detalle fue el que motivo a que ella y las otras sailors decidieran pelear.

Sailor Moon por su parte, se levanto y se seco las lagrimas, también miraba fijamente a Haruka y Galaxia; por más que quisiera perdonar a Haruka por lo que había hecho con Darien, por todo lo que hizo en el pasado no podía, estaba dolida. Inexplicablemente, los broches de transformación, menos el de Sailor Moon comenzaron a brillar haciendo que la luz que caracterizaba a cada planeta hiciera acto de presencia y cubriera a las sailors para darles una nueva transformación.

**-Interesante-** dijo Galaxia quien miraba con diversión la escena que tenía enfrente. Tal y como le dijo Haruka, solo hacía falta hacerlas enojar para que las sailors liberaran su máximo poder y entonces si podrían robar la semilla estelar de todas ellas.

Haruka por su parte miraba con indiferencia lo que estaba pasando ya que de alguna forma era lo que había estado esperando desde hace tiempo. Con una mano dentro de su pantalón, se transforma en Kazekage y aparece su talismán por cualquier cosa que pudiera pasar.

-**Ya era hora de que esto sucediera**- dijo Kaze quien mantenía su mano izquierda dentro del bolsillo de la gabardina que portaba como Kage **-los dioses de sus planetas deben saber que sus protegidas dentro de poco morirán- **decía mientras observaba que el talismán de Neptune se transformaba en un tridente de color dorado; Mars había obtenido un arco de color rojo y ligeros toques de color dorado; Jupiter tenía una especia de espada con forma de rayo, lo que hizo que Kaze pensara que Zeús la estaba protegiendo. Sonríe levemente al ver que la hoz de Saturn era un poco más grande - **Oh, se ven amenazantes con esas cosas**- dijo con burla Kaze mientras las chicas miraban su nuevo atuendo, pero la primera en reaccionar fue Plut.

**-Deberías ir pensando que este sera tu final Haruka- **dijo Plut quien sostenía su báculo, logrando que Kaze alzara una ceja -**aunque tengas el talismán y la pluma de transformación no has demostrado ser la verdadera Sailor Uranus, ni siquiera te has transformado-**

-**Oh, ¿estas segura qué no me transforme?**- alza su mano izquierda y la hace un puño **-Tierra, tiembla**- dice antes de llevar su mano al suelo y crear una esfera enorme de color dorado. Sailor Plut al ver la esfera dorada que se formaba en su mano reconoció inmediatamente el ataque, solo con la diferencia de que el ataque había sido pronunciado con calma, no como las veces en que había visto a Uranus gritar para exclamar por su poder

**-!CAMPOS DE ENERGÍA¡**- Sailor Saturn reacciono a tiempo para poder crear un campo de energía y proteger a las demás de la enorme esfera que iba hacia ellas, pero en realidad iba hacia Sailor Moon **-maldición**- se dijo para si misma la pequeña sailor, pero al ver que el ataque desaparecía, se dio cuenta, al igual que Plut y Neptune, que aunque en apariencia era un ataque poderoso, la realidad fue que no iba con suficiente energía

**-Es claro, que con tus poderes de sailor no podrás vencernos-** dijo orgullosamente Sailor Venus ante la mirada fría de Kaze

**-¿Es que acaso no lo han notado?**- dijo Kaze, volviendo a tomar su talismán, el cual extiende hacia la derecha -**Que las olas sean mi escudo-** luego, alza su talismán hacia el cielo, mientras este es cubierto por una luz azul marina - **cae rayo y conviertete en mi espada- **para que al final, apuntara hacia las sailors -**Kazeshini-**

**-Tu...tu...¿qué le has hecho a tu talismán?**- pregunto una sorprendida Neptune al ver la nueva apariencia del talismán de Kaze

-**Nada, simplemente reacciona ante mi llamado** -dice Kaze mientras observa su talismán el cual, había tomado la forma de una katana pero esta contaba, sobre la superficie de la hoja unos segmentos filosos sobre su parte roma -**este, es el resultado de combinar mis poderes como Kazekage con los de sailor scout**- pasa una mano por su flequillo que le estaba cubriendo el ojo derecho -**de algo sirvió el haberlas estado estudiando todo este tiempo, desde que apareció Sailor Venus hasta el día de hoy, pero con su nueva transformación es claro que estoy en desventaja al no saber si tienen los mismos poderes o tienen otros, que dilema-**

**-No puedo creer que todo este tiempo tu estuvieras detrás de cada enemigo a los que nos hemos enfrentado, ¿por qué Haruka? ¿por qué haces esto?-**

**-Porque odio este planeta Sailor Moon, eso incluye a Endymion, por eso lo mate primero- **decía Kaze mientras pasaba una mano por su flequillo -**fue aburrido, demasiado fácil para alguien que se supone es guardián de un planeta; pero claro, ¿qué podía esperar de un pobre diablo que depende de otras personas para seguir vivo, pero basta de palabras- **Kaze gira un poco su cabeza para ver a Galaxia, quien entendió su mensaje y cerro sus ojos, luego, Kaze vuelve a ver a las chicas** -Tsukuyomi- **dijo Kaze quien logro que las chicas se quedaran viendo hacia sus ojos, los que cambiaron de forma a la de un shuriken, lo que después se convertiría en un error casi mortal para ellas.

Todo lo que rodeaba a las sailors scouts cambio de color. Todo se volvió rojo y lo único que veían era que sus cuerpos eran de color negro, pero sin que ellas supieran, cada uno estaba viendo distintos escenarios. No sabían que el tiempo y el espacio estaban siendo controlados por Haruka, quien aparecía en las 8 mentes de cada sailor. Pero hubo una mente en la cual Haruka tuvo que concentrarse

-**_Sailor Moon_-** la rubia al escuchar su nombre, trata de girarse entre los escombros que había a su alrededor, logrando reconocer que se trataba de Tokyo de Crystal completamente destruido. Sin poder moverse y ante la mirada fría de Haruka, solo noto como esta se acercaba lentamente con la mano extendida hasta que logro poner su mano en la frente -_**Tanma Otoshi**_- dijo, logrando que la rubia quedara inconsciente y esta fuera libre de la ilusión de Haruka.

Por otra parte, las chicas se encontraban separadas por algunos metros, pero lograron identificarse. Trataron de hablar, pero no pudieron, algo que realmente las preocupo pero no podían hacer otra cosa más que mirar. Neptune miraba a su alrededor, pero en ese momento una mano atravesó su abdomen pero no sintió nada, era como si ella fuese un fantasma. Entonces todo a su alrededor comenzó a tomar color.

**-_¡URANUS A TU IZQUIERDA!_**- Neptune, se dio cuenta que era Haruka con el uniforme típico de las Sailors Scouts y que si no se equivocaba, por la mirada salvaje que tenía, debía estar en una pelea

**_-¡TIERRAAA, TIEMBLA!_- **el ataque de Uranus logro eliminas a varios youmas que se iban acercando a la que sin duda era Sailor Galaxia y a Sailor Uranus. Uranus se limpia de una fina línea de sangre que salía de su labio, de lado derecho, mientras miraba algo que parecía ser una nube de color negro -_**solo nos queda esa cosa, Galaxia, pero es imposible hacerle daño con cualquier ataque físico**_-

_-_**_Uranus, solo existe una forma_-** dijo Galaxia, quien tomaba con fuerza su espada y bajaba la mirada porque sabía lo que tenía que hacer **-encerrare al Caos dentro de mi, es la única forma de evitar que siga haciendo daño**-

_-**Siendo así, las 2 lo haremos**_- dijo Uranus quien le extendió el pulgar y le sonreía, algo que sorprendió a las chicas y a la propia Galaxia porque era una sonrisa sincera -**_¡ey! no me mires así, no pienso dejar que arriesgues tu vida tu sola, no puedo permitir que la sailor más fuerte del Milenio de Plata se aleje del campo de batalla así como si nada, así que yo te ayudare_- **

**_-¿Estas bromeando? técnicamente tendrías que alejarte del Milenio de Plata si me ayudas por el simple hecho de encerrar al Caos dentro de ti, te volverías el Caos en persona_-** dijo Galaxia quien se acerco a Uranus y coloco una mano sobre su hombro derecho**  
**

**_-Lo se, pero si es el precio que debo pagar con tal de poder proteger a mis seres queridos, en especial a Neptune_-** decía Uranus mientras miraba su talismán para luego ver a Galaxia -_**entonces acepto esa carga, además, mi misión es proteger el Milenio de Plata sin importar lo que me ocurra**_- Neptune y las demás chicas miraban a Uranus ya que se veía diferente a como ellas conocían a Haruka _**-y si no me equivoco, estoy segura que tu harías lo mismo por lo que más quieres**-_

-_**Tienes razón**_- Galaxia suspira y mira a Uranus quien se veía firme junto a su talismán -_**pero te recuerdo que aun queda una energía maligna proveniente de la Tierra**-_

_-**Confío en que el guardián del cristal dorado se encargara de evitar que esa energía llegue al Milenio de Plata, el sabe que es lo que ocurre en su planeta, así que no debo preocuparme**-_ Uranus sonríe, demostrando que en ese momento confiaba en Endymion -_**lo mejor sera que nos pongamos a trabajar, no podemos dejar que pase un segundo más con esta cosa amenazando lo que más queremos-****  
**_

Galaxia solo sonríe para luego tomar su espada y encaminarse junto a Uranus a lo que parecía ser la energía maligna. Uranus al ver la energía, recuerda algunos pequeños trucos que se encontró en un pergamino.**  
**

-_**Tengo un plan que puede servir, solo te pido que confíes en mi y que cuando te de la señal, uses te espada en donde yo te indique**_- decía Uranus, quien se quitaba su guante blanco de la mano derecha, mientras que con la izquierda sujetaba su talismán _**-Bakudo # 79 Kuyō Shibari**_- Galaxia vio que la mano derecha de Uranus simulaba portar un escudo, pero al mirar al frente, se dio cuenta que había 8 agujeros de color dorado alrededor de lo que había sido denominado como Caos -_**en el centro, Galaxia**_- Uranus, cada vez se veía más agotada, pero se daba cuenta que su técnica estaba logrando que el poder de Caos no se estuviese esparciendo por todas partes; solo faltaba un agujero dorado, el que sería el punto de origen del Caos

_-**Al mismo tiempo Uranus- **_Galaxia podría no entender lo que había hecho Uranus, pero sabía, que las 2 debían atacar al mismo tiempo. Y así fue, ambas sailors con sus respectivas espadas las clavaron en el agujero que se encontraba en el centro. Al enterrar sus espadas, tuvieron que sujetarlas con ambas manos porque sentían como estas absorbían una gran cantidad de energía maligna.

Neptune junto a Plut, observaban como el cuerpo de Uranus comenzaba a debilitarse, pero no solo eso, también el color de su cabello comenzaba a cambiar a un color gris, casi plateado, como si la energía maligna también estuviese absorbiendo la energía vital de la sailor del viento.

Igual pasaba con Sailor Galaxia, solo que su cabello estaba tornándose de color negro y su piel se volvía pálida pero no duro mucho esa visión, el color de su pelo y de piel, al igual que el de Uranus volvieron a la normalidad

**-_Lo...conseguimos...Galaxia_**- decía Uranus quien trataba de respirar normalmente, pero su cuerpo apenas y podía mantenerse en pie. En poco tiempo, su cuerpo no pudo resistir más y cae al suelo, mirando hacia el espacio -**_Neptune...lo siento_..._creo que llegare tarde_**- fue lo que dijo Uranus, antes de cerrar los ojos.

**-Han visto los recuerdos de Uranus, Sailor Scouts**- se escucho una voz cerca de donde estaban, incluso, una luz plateada apareció haciendo que sus ojos se cerraran por el brillante resplandor que emanaba -**espero que aun me recuerden**-

-**Reina Serenity**- dijo Neptune ante aquella mujer que la miraba a sus ojos con algo de tristeza, según la interpretación de la chica, pero aparte de eso, su mirada buscaba a Sairlor Moon, para luego volver a ver a las demás chicas y sonreír levemente

**-Te preocupa Uranus ¿cierto?- **pregunto Serenity quien se había acercado a secar unas lagrimas que salían del rostro de Neptune, quien al sentir el contacto, alzo su vista y miro a la reina -** ten por seguro que te ama, te ama más de lo que te puedes imaginar, Sailor Neptune**-

**-Pero...acaba de decir que... y su mirada, era fría-** Neptune recordaba la mirada fría de Uranus y su voz que había logrado congelarle el alma, era doloroso pero era lo que Uranus había dicho.

-**Ya veo, pero lo que ustedes ven al mirar a los ojos de Uranus no es más que una barrera que protege aquello que más ama; parece extraño pero así es, Uranus esta protegiendo aquello que es su debilidad-**

-**Neptune...**-dijo Plut en voz baja para ver luego a la sailor de los mares quien estaba sorprendida por lo que había dicho Serenity

-**Pero eso es imposible, mato a Darien, nos quiere matar y por si fuera poco a sido la causante de que aparecieran enemigos que solo buscan perjudicar el amor y la justicia-**

-**Lo se Mars, pero todo es debido a que su cuerpo, mente y alma han sido controlados por el Caos que había encerrado junto a Galaxia. Por más que intento evitar que esa energía la controlara no pudo evitar que eso pasara**- la mirada de Serenity se dirige a su derecha al igual que la de las chicas que ven que a su alrededor se encontraba lo que había quedado del antiguo Milenio de Plata -**no me imagino, todo el dolor que debió sentir al regresar a su hogar- **dijo la reina, mientras miraba como Uranus corría por lo que quedaba del palacio y luego caía de rodillas para segundos después comenzar a sujetarse la cabeza con ambas manos -**yo debí haber ido en tu lugar Uranus, jamás podre perdonarme el haber dejado que fueras sola a ese lugar**- decía Serenity mientras se ponía a la altura de Uranus y colocaba su mano sobre su hombro.

Las chicas se acercaron y vieron dolor, desesperación y después odio en los ojos de la sailor del viento, odio que estaban seguras que era causado por el Caos. Serenity al tratar de controlar las lagrimas que querían salir. Neptune por su parte, se acerco a donde estaba Uranus y aun sabiendo que no podía tocarle como ella quería, sus manos de colocaron sobre sus mejillas, sintiendo el mismo dolor que Haruka al momento de verla a sus ojos. Tuvo que soltar su rostro, por así decirlo y ver a Serenity

**-Majestad, viendo esto...sigo sin entender el porque ese odio de Haruka en esta época, no logro entender que esta pasando con ella**- decía Neptune quien se secaba las lagrimas, mientras Serenity desviaba su mirada y luego suspiraba.

**-El odio de Haruka ¿eh?** - la mirada de Serenity se vuelve a fijar en Neptune -**cuando use el Cristal de Plata, lo hice con la intención de que renacieran en la Tierra con sus almas tal y como estaban antes de morir en aquel entonces; el poder del Cristal incluso podría revivir a Uranus en la Tierra y lo hizo, solo que no conté que Uranus tendría que pasar por tanto dolor y que dentro de su cuerpo estaría el Caos...todo salio mal...llegar al Milenio y ver lo que paso, el Caos se aprovecho de ese momento para poder controlar el alma de Uranus...aunque, si en esta época reacciono debió ser por el llamado de Galaxia, la otra parte del Caos- **en ese momento sintió que su tiempo se estaba acabando -**no me queda mucho tiempo con ustedes chicas**- su mirada se había vuelto sería y de paso, no se había despegado de la mirada de Neptune -**piensen** **bien** **que decisión van a tomar, la vida de varios inocentes esta en juego**-

**-No hace falta que digamos que decisión tomaremos, usted ya debe saberlo majestad**- dijo Neptune con una mirada que demostraba seguridad en sus palabras, pero Serenity sabía que en el fondo las chicas se sentían solas

-**No se preocupen, las estaré apoyando tal y como lo llevo haciendo en estos último meses- **dijo la mujer sonriendo pero su sonrisa se les hizo conocida. Era de cierta persona pelinegra pero ya no pudieron pensar más al ver que lo que estaba a su alrededor desaparecía y todo volvía a su verdadera realidad.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

En el templo de Rei, Luna y Artemis terminaban de salir de su sorpresa. Todo lo que había pasado, esa persona...ahora todo tenía sentido y se sentía felices al saber la verdad, ahora solo tenían que llegar con Serena y contarle que era lo que pasaba.

**-Vamos chicos-** los gatos asintieron y se subieron a los hombros de una mujer que tenía por lo menos 34 años pero que a su edad se veía demasiado bien, incluso más joven **-oh, es cierto, debo buscar a Takeshi y a los chicos-** dijo sonriendo y cerrando sus ojos para poder concentrarse. Después, abre sus ojos, pero sus ojos ya no eran color café, sino azules como los de Serena. Se pone unas gafas oscuras -**ah valla, parece que debemos darnos prisa- **con los gatos en sus hombros, se fue corriendo lo más rápido que podía. Akira Minamino estaba lista para luchar y en su rostro se mostraba completa seriedad aunque momentos atrás estaba riendo con Luna y Artemis, no quería asustar a los gatos.

Mientras corrían, hizo aparecer 3 clones de ella para que fueran con los integrantes del equipo Taka, mientras Akira se dirigía a toda prisa a donde estaba Takeshi. En el camino tubo que sacar sus kunais para poder irse deshaciendo de los youmas que se iban cruzando en su camino. De milagro se podía concentrar en lo que estaba haciendo, ya que en su mente estaba el hecho de que un amor estaba a punto de desaparecer y lo más que le dolía, era que se trataba del amor de Haruka y Michiru.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Las sailors al darse cuenta de donde estaban, vieron como Kaze miraba fijamente a las chicas pero mantenía una mirada sería y fría que logro perturbar la seguridad que tenía Neptune hace unos momentos. Los ojos azules de Neptune miran a su derecha y se percata de que Sailor Moon estaba en el suelo inconsciente mientras Galaxia sonreía traviesa-mente.

-**¿Qué le has hecho?**- pregunto en voz baja Mercury mientras Kaze sonreía levemente

**-Son tan ingenuas que no han notado que ha pasado un solo segundo desde la última vez que hablaron conmigo**- dijo Kaze quien no apartaba su vista del grupo de sailors **-cayeron en una ilusión que es capaz de alterar el tiempo de la persona que mira mis ojos, así que ignoro que vieron en mi mente, pero de antemano les digo que eso sirvio para quitar de mi camino a Sailor Moon**- toma firmemente su espada para luego estirar su brazo y tocar con la punta de su katana el hombro de Sailor Moon **-es tan fácil deshacerse de ella, en fin, el camino esta libre**- dijo Kaze antes de desaparecer por unos segundos, acción que alcanzó a ver Neptune y de inmediato supo donde se encontraba

-**No creas que te sera tan fácil obtener nuestra semilla, Haruka- **dijo Neptune mirando de reojo a la rubia, quien se encontraba junto a ella y a la vez sostenía su katana con su mano derecha, a la altura de su espalda; pero Neptune, había logrado ver el presunto ataque de Kaze y se había protegido con su tridente, su antiguo espejo que de alguna forma siempre le avisaba cuando una amenaza estaba cerca.

Sin más, Kaze se separa del grupo de las sailors notando que no podría obtener las semillas estelares tan rápido como había pensado. Sonrío al ver que tendría algo de diversión después de todo.

Caso contrario a Sailor Plut que miraba sorprendida y a la vez decepcionada de ver como las personas que habían jurado protegerse y amarse por la eternidad en estos momentos estaban dispuestas a luchar a muerte, solo que una de ellas estaba dispuesta a matar a la otra sin importar las consecuencias. Y eso era lo que le preocupaba a la sailor del tiempo.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

_Me temo, que para quienes no lo podían creer, que Haruka no esta del todo controlada por Galaxia y tendrá que pelear contra su "amada" Michiru _

_sera posible que Michiru se olvide de sus sentimientos y pelee contra Haruka? después de todo, "mato" a Darien y destruyo aquello por lo que ha peleado... ¿qué opinan? lo dejo a su imaginación y en cuanto a Akira...¿qué creen que pase con esta persona? _

_Salu2_


End file.
